Where do we go from here?
by Bonnie Gaynor
Summary: Ein seltsamer Zufall und irrationale Gefühle lassen Severus auf eine junge Frau treffen, die er so schnell nicht mehr vergessen wird - mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie IHN nicht vergessen will! Doch nicht nur von Voldemort geht Gefahr aus... / Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina, Lena und Tina/Temptation._

_A/N: Meine erste FF, also bitte nicht wundern, wenn was komisch sein sollte, sei's Rating oder i-was anderes, aber ihr könnt mich gern darauf hinweisen, bin immer für Tipps und Hilfe offen ;)_

_Die Summary mag humorvoller klingen als diese Story letztendlich ist, aber auch ich lach' gerne, insofern darf man schon ein bisschen Witz erwarten :D_

_Das Rating ist etwas höher angesetzt, da ich mir mit den später folgenden Szenen nicht ganz schlüssig bin… Sicher ist sicher._

_Dieses Kapitel ist eine kleine Hinführung zur eigentlichen Geschichte._

Sina lag auf ihrem Bett und las. Die Harry Potter-Reihe. Vor ungefähr 10 Jahren, als sie 7 gewesen war, hatte sie zum ersten Mal den ersten Band aufgeschlagen – und hatte sich sogleich in der magischen Welt verloren. Wie auch jetzt wieder. Es war der zweite Tag ihres Marathon-Lesens und sie war beim dritten Teil angelangt, der Gefangene von Askaban. Harry, Ron und Hermine befanden sich gerade mit Lupin, Sirius und Snape in der Heulenden Hütte und Snape wollte seine ehemaligen Mitschüler gerade den Dementoren ausliefern, als er von Harry entwaffnet wurde. Sina musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Mal wieder. Genauer gesagt musste sie immer grinsen oder sogar lachen, wenn Snape irgendwo vorkam. Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie gern sie die Figur mochte. Leider würde der Zaubertranklehrer ja im siebten Band sterben…

Sie unterbrach das Lesen und sah aus dem Fenster. Ganz deutlich konnte sie sich die blasse Gestalt mit den halblangen, fettig-schwarzen Haaren und der Hakennase vorstellen. Der wallende schwarze Umhang. Die stechenden schwarzen Augen. Sina lächelte. Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu und vertiefte sich in die Geschichte, versuchte, die plötzlich aufkeimenden Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Doch je weiter sie kam, desto stärker wurde ihre Zuneigung zu dem undurchsichtigen Professor.

Das Telefon klingelte, es war Sinas Freundin Lena. Lange diskutierten sie darüber, ob sie sich auf den zweiten Teil des siebten Films, der bald in den Kinos anlief, freuen sollten, oder lieber nicht. Sina war strikt dagegen, schließlich wurde da Snape ermordet und sie würde sicher im Kino hocken und weinen. Lena aber war das egal. Ihr Liebling, Sirius Black, war schließlich schon im fünften Band umgekommen und Snape… naja, den mochte sie nicht besonders. Doch Sina sprach von nichts anderem mehr. Snape, Snape, Snape. Und nochmal Snape.

„Du magst Snape ziemlich, oder?", fragte Lena ihre Freundin amüsiert.

„Ja sicher, ich…" Beinahe wäre Sina etwas… Blödes… herausgerutscht.

„Wollen wir uns morgen treffen?", erkundigte sich Lena. „So um 3?"

„Ja klar!", antwortete Sina. „Bis morgen dann, ich les' noch ein bisschen weiter!"

Lena lachte und legte auf.

Am nächsten Tag war Sina unglaublich aufgeregt und als Lena endlich bei ihr war, textete sie sie wieder mit ihrer Lieblingsfigur zu.

„Ich bin mir sicher, er wäre privat nicht so zynisch und gemein, es ist nur… er hat ja niemanden, er ist ganz allein!", meinte sie ernst.

Lena hörte ihr schweigend zu. Je länger Sina erzählte, desto mehr reifte ein seltsamer Verdacht in Lena heran.

„Er hatte seit Lily niemanden mehr, den er geliebt hat – und ihn haben alle anderen ja auch nur geduldet! Mal von Dumbledore abgesehen, aber der ist ja steinalt! Außerdem wird dem Leser von Anfang an eingetrichtert, dass Snape der Böse ist! Wie soll man dann das Richtige von ihm denken?", erklärte Sina weiter.

Eine Weile ließ Lena ihre beste Freundin noch reden, dann sagte sie: „Du, ich glaub' ich muss mal los, meine Mama möchte, dass ich heute Abend koche."

Gelogen. Eigentlich wollte sie zu Tina, genannt Temptation, gehen, einer guten Bekannten von Sina und ihr, um sie um Rat in Sachen Snape zu fragen. Temptation wusste eigentlich immer eine Lösung – wenn die auch nicht immer gut war.

Überrascht sah ihr Sina hinterher, doch dann machte sie sich wieder auf nach Hogwarts – das Trimagische Turnier stand schließlich kurz bevor!

Es war spät, als sie wieder von ihrer Lektüre aufblickte. 21:20 Uhr. In Sinas Gedanken formte sich ein Wunsch: Ich möchte zu Harry Potter in die Geschichte. Sie starrte auf die Funkuhr.

„Bei 21:21, bei 21:21", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.

Gewaltsam hielt sie die Augen offen, und als die Uhr auf 21:21 Uhr umschaltete, verschwamm plötzlich alles um sie herum und sie fand sich in einer Landschaft wieder, die zugleich bekannt und auch fremd auf sie wirkte.

Erschrocken duckte sich Sina hinter einen dichten Busch, als sie Stimmen näher kommen hörte. Ein Mädchen lief in Begleitung von zwei Jungen einen Hügel hinauf auf ein großes Schloss zu. Die drei hatten etwas an sich, dass Sina ganz nervös machte. Doch was war es?

Vorsichtig wagte sie sich aus ihrem Versteck und spähte hinauf zum Schloss. Die großen Eichentüren schwangen auf und eine ältere Frau mit Hexenhut und einem weiten Umhang trat hinaus und ging auf die Jugendlichen zu. Soweit Sina das aus der Ferne beurteilen konnte, hatte die Hexe strenge Gesichtszüge und sprach sehr ernst mit den dreien. Wer war das? In Sinas Kopf rumorte es. Irgendwoher kannte sie all diese Leute, auch diesen gruseligen Kerl in Schwarz, der gerade von unten den Weg zum Schloss hinaufeilte. Sein Gesicht wirkte abweisend und reserviert, doch als er die zwei Jungen und das Mädchen oben vor der Flügeltür stehen sah, spiegelten sich in seinen verdammt dunklen Augen Abscheu und Verachtung, fast meinte Sina sogar blanken Hass zu erkennen. Langsam schlich sie dem Mann nach und versteckte sich immer wieder hinter Hecken und Gestrüpp. Sie lugte gerade durch ein paar Zweige, als sich die strenge Hexe umwandte und zurück ins Schloss ging. Sina tastete sich noch ein Stück weiter vor, sodass sie nun sogar ein wenig von dem hören konnte, was die drei jungen Leute sagten.

„… was sie nur damit meint? ... ist doch nicht mein Wunsch gewesen!", beschwerte sich der Dunkelhaarige mit der Brille.

„Ich weiß.

… da kommt…", flüsterte das Mädchen, das krause braune Wuschelhaare hatte und wandte sich zum Gehen, als der Typ in schwarz auftauchte.

Instinktiv drückte sich Sina etwas tiefer ins Gebüsch.

„Soso, Potter und Weasley in Begleitung von Miss Granger", meinte er spöttisch und sah die drei abschätzig an. „Was treibt Sie denn so spät noch hier raus? Sollten Sie nicht längst in Ihren Schlafsälen sein?" Sein Gesicht wurde hart, aber seine Augen blitzten immer noch hämisch. „Ab jetzt oder Gryffindor verliert so viele Punkte, dass keiner mehr zum Abziehen übrig bleibt!"

„Ja, Professor", murmelten sie und zogen ab.

Sina blieb vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein… Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein! Potter… HARRY Potter? RON Weasley und HERMINE Granger? Dann musste der Unheimliche in schwarz ja… Ihr schlug das Herz bis zum Hals vor Aufregung. Das musste Snape gewesen sein! Am liebsten wäre Sina sofort die Treppen nach oben gestürmt und hätte sich Schloss Hogwarts von innen angeschaut, doch zuerst musste sie das Lena erzählen. Unglaublich! Es hatte tatsächlich funktioniert, bestimmt kam sie auf dem gleichen Weg auch wieder zurück!

Fast eine Dreiviertelstunde wartete Sina und starrte dabei unablässig auf ihre digitale Armbanduhr, während sich ihre Gedanken immer und immer wieder um ihre neue Entdeckung drehten.

Endlich! 22:21!

Gebannt beobachtete Sina die kleinen Sekundenzahlen, die sich in immer gleichem Rhythmus veränderten.

58, 59.

Sina riss die Augen auf und wünschte sich nach Hause, doch nichts geschah! Entsetzt tippte sie gegen ihre Uhr und murmelte diesen einen Satz wie eine Beschwörung vor sich hin: „Ich will nach Hause. Ich will nach Hause. Ich will nach Hause."

17, 18, 19.

Schon wieder fast eine halbe Minute vergangen! Was sollte sie nur tun? Nach Hause, nach Hause, nach Hause…

Auf einmal verschwamm alles um Sina herum und dann stand sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Sie war wieder zuhause. Im Jahr 2011, wie ihr ihr Kalender berichtete. Ein Blick auf die Armbanduhr sagte ihr, dass es 22:22:27 war. Und da wusste sie es plötzlich! Sie war genau um 22:22:22 in der Geschichte „abgereist". Die Sekunden waren anscheinend wichtig, soweit man sie vor sich hatte! Sina ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und atmete erst mal tief durch. Dann griff sie nach ihrem Handy und rief Lena an.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina, Lena und Tina/Temptation._

_A/N: Weiter geht's, Hogwarts kommt in Sicht Antworten auf Reviews kommen in Zukunft ganz unten!_

Lena war schockiert und radelte eine Minute später zu Sinas Haus.

Diese begrüßte sie überschwänglich und zog sie sogleich in ihr Zimmer und fing an zu plappern.

„Jetzt kann ich ihn besuchen, „live" sehen, mit ihm sprechen, ich…"

„Sina! Weißt du denn nicht, was du da gemacht hast? Du hast eine Zeitreise gemacht! Ins Jahr… lass' mich überlegen… 1995! Das... da… Sina, das geht doch nicht!"

„Aber… das ist doch wunderbar!", rief Sina mit leuchtenden Augen. „Ich… das habe ich mir sooo gewünscht! Und es ist Wirklichkeit geworden! Weißt du was, Len? Morgen geh' ich da wieder hin – und dann red' ich mit Harry, Ron und Hermine. Vielleicht kann ich ja sogar in den Unterricht gehen und… komm' doch mit!"

Lena sah sie kritisch an.

„Nicht, dass das keine Versuchung wäre… ich würde unglaublich gerne allen Figuren der Geschichte mal… so begegnen, aber – ganz ehrlich – ist das nicht ein bisschen gefährlich? Wie sollten denn Muggel wie wir auf das Gelände gekommen sein? Wer zum Teufel sind wir, die alle Leute dort kennen, Zaubersprüche können – und vor allem wissen, was denen dort noch so alles bevorsteht!"

Sina nickte, doch sie hatte schon die nächste Idee – die dann auch Lena ein begeistertes Lächeln entlockte: Sie würden sich eine hieb- und stichfeste Geschichte ausdenken, wer sie waren, wo sie herkamen und was sie in Hogwarts wollten – und dann… dann konnten sie eine Weile echte Hexen sein!

Tagelang planten die beiden, bis sie sich schließlich an einem Samstagabend in selbstgenähte Umhänge gehüllt zusammen auf Sinas Bett saßen, „Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes" auf dem Schoß.

„Okay", flüsterte Lena.

Sina sah sie etwas beklommen an.

„Dann lass' uns mal losgehen", murmelte sie tonlos.

„Hierhin!", beschworen die beiden und deuteten auf eine Stelle am Anfang des siebten Bandes, die in der Winkelgasse spielte.

Kalte Dunkelheit umfing die beiden, als sie um Punkt 20:20:20 in der verlassenen Straße landeten. Sina wickelte ihren Umhang fester um sich, sie zitterte.

„Wir… hätten vielleicht etwas früher kommen sollen", meinte sie bibbernd. „Ollivander ist schon entführt worden!"

„Tatsächlich…", murmelte Lena bedrückt. „Na, dann hoffen wir doch mal, dass unsere selbstgebastelten Zauberstäbe funktionieren – was ich, ehrlich gesagt, bezweifle…"

Vorsichtig zog Sina ihren kurzen, hellen „Zauberstab" unter ihrem Umhang hervor.

„_Lumos_!", flüsterte sie – und an der Spitze des Stabes erschien ein helles Licht.

„Wow!", rief Lena begeistert und entzündete ihren eigenen. Die Magie der Geschichte, der Welt, in der sie gelandet waren, machte sie zu richtigen Hexen. Dann musste auch ihre Herkunftsgeschichte für die Leute hier glaubhaft sein.

Langsam schlenderten die beiden durch die Düsternis. Auf einmal sah Sina ein paar Eulen auf einem Zaun sitzen.

„Zeit für die Briefe", meinte sie und band zwei Eulen je eine Pergamentrolle an die Beine. „Zum Direktor von Hogwarts!", befahl sie den Vögeln. Noch lange sah sie den Tieren nach, als diese schon längst in der Nacht verschwunden waren.

„Na, hoffen wir mal, dass es klappt… Gehen wir doch in den Tropfenden Kessel und mieten uns ein Zimmer für die letzten Tage!", schlug Lena vor.

Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg und lagen wenige Minuten später erschöpft auf ihren Betten.

„Hoffentlich kommt morgen früh eine Antwort, sonst sind wir geliefert", sagte Lena und klang nicht sehr hoffnungsvoll.

Sina nickte nur. Sie fand das alles immer noch viel zu aufregend, um sich Gedanken über mögliche Gefahren zu machen. Doch trotzdem fragte sie: „Weiß sonst noch jemand davon?"

Lena zögerte ein bisschen. „Temptation. Ich hab' sie um Rat gefragt… deswegen…"

„Und sie wollte nicht mit?", erkundigte Sina sich überrascht.

Ihre Freundin schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie fand es ein bisschen unheimlich, weißt du…"

Wieder nickte Sina. Sie konnte Tina gut verstehen, ihr selber war ja nun auch nicht _alles_ wirklich geheuer…

Ein leises Tocken am Fenster weckte die Mädchen am nächsten Morgen. Die zwei Eulen waren zurück.

„Ja! Wir haben die Erlaubnis!", rief Sina glücklich, als sie das Siegel zerbrach und anfing, den Brief zu lesen. „Die Bücher werden uns zu Verfügung gestellt – sie glauben unsere Geschichte!"

Auch Lena war nun total begeistert und tanzte im Zimmer herum.

„Wow, ich kann's gar nicht mehr erwarten, endlich da zu sein!", jubelte sie.

Die Tage bis zum 1. September vergingen rasch und Sina und Lena versuchten, sich möglichst nicht zu oft in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, falls sie dringend wegmussten, sollten sie nicht zu viele Leute gesehen haben. Seit sie ihre Bestätigungen für das Schuljahr in Hogwarts hatten, bereiteten sich die beiden unablässig auf den Unterricht vor. Bald beherrschte Sina sogar die Flüche aus dem Zaubertrankbuch des Halbblutprinzen.

„Meine Liebe, du wirst mir ein bisschen unheimlich!", verkündete Lena am 31. August, einen Tag vor der Abfahrt. „Was sollen die denn denken, wenn du ins Schloss marschierst und jemandem den _Sectumsempra_ auf den Hals jagst?"

Sina ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken.

„Ich mach' es ja nur im Notfall…"

Lena guckte sie grimmig an und packte weiter ihre Klamotten in einen schäbigen, alten Koffer.

Doch am nächsten Tag schien aller Groll vergessen: Nervös machten sich Lena und Sina auf zum Bahnhof King's Cross.

„Da!", rief Sina. „Da müssen wir durch."

Sie standen vor der Wand zwischen Gleis 9 und 10.

„Also, ab jetzt sind wir nicht mehr Sina und Lena, du bist Siria Lesley Brown…"

„… und du Sayda Sidea Shevell, aber die Leute in Hogwarts kennen nur Sayda", beendete Lena den Satz. „Ich weiß. Übrigens ein seltsamer Name."

Sina nickte gehässig, dann holte sie tief Luft und lehnte sich durch die Mauer – und landete erleichtert auf Gleis 9 ¾. Auch Lena tauchte wohlbehalten auf. Der knallrote Hogwarts Express war schon fast abfahrbereit und die beiden stiegen schnell ein. Sie setzten sich in ein eigenes Abteil und versuchten, möglichst nicht aufzufallen – was durch ihre seltsamen Umhängen natürlich etwas erschwert wurde. Neugierig glotzten alteingesessene Hogwartsianer durch die Scheibe der Tür und wunderten sich über ihre Aufmachung. Sogar die Hexe mit dem Nasch-Wagen starrte sie mit unglaublichem Interesse an. Sina lächelte gewinnend und kaufte eine Packung Schoko-Frösche.

„Isch hob Dombledo", berichtete sie kauend. „Un wen hasch du?"

Lena blickte von ihrer Schokofroschkarte auf.

„Severus Snape."

Sina verschluckte sich und hustete.

„Was?", keuchte sie. „Er ist auf den Schokofroschkarten?"

„Sieht ganz danach aus", meinte Lena ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Kann ich mal haben?", fragte Sina und streckte ihre Hand aus.

„Bitte. Von mir aus kannste ihn auch behalten, der is' mir sowieso gruselig…"

Begeistert steckte Sina die Karte ein. Das war doch mal ein guter Anfang!

Auf einmal wurde die Tür des Abteils aufgerissen und Draco Malfoy kam hinein marschiert – wie immer gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle.

„Hallo! Man erzählt sich im ganzen Zug, dass hier zwei ungewöhnlich gekleidete junge Damen sitzen." Er grinste leicht spöttisch. „Ich bin Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, das sind Crabbe und Goyle. Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"

„Sayda Shevell", meinte Sina lächelnd, stand auf und schüttelte Draco die Hand. „Und das ist meine Freundin Siria. Siria Brown."

„Hi", brachte nun auch Lena hervor und ein Hauch von einem Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Wollt ihr euch vielleicht ein bisschen mit zu uns setzen?", fragte Sina nun. „Wir haben auch ganz herrliche Schoko-Frösche." Sie lachte fröhlich.

„Nun…" Malfoy schien ein wenig überrascht über Sinas, oder besser gesagt, Saydas offene Art. „Nun… ich denke, wir machen uns mal fertig zum Aussteigen..." Damit winkte er seinen Kumpels und verließ das Abteil.

Sina jauchzte vor Vergnügen. „Dem hab' ich's aber gezeigt!"

Lena lächelte gequält. Ihre Freundin schien schon fast wirklich zur Geschichte zu gehören.

Als der Hogwarts Express in Hogsmeade einfuhr, packte Sina schnell ihre Sachen und hechtete zur Tür.

„Los, Lena, äh, ich meine Siria! Ich will unbedingt noch einen Blick auf Hagrid erhaschen!"

Hagrid. An den hatte Lena gar nicht mehr gedacht.

„Erstklässler zu mir!", dröhnte eine tiefe Stimme.

„Wow! Der ist ja wirklich so riesig!", flüsterte Sina aufgeregt neben Lenas Ohr. „Wahnsinn!"

Langsam wurden die beiden von der Menge zu den Kutschen gedrängt.

Sina schauderte. Die Kutschen waren tatsächlich führerlos – für sie. Ob Lena die Thestrale sehen konnte? Prüfend blickte Sina ihre Freundin von der Seite her an, doch die verzog wieder mal keine Miene und wirkte völlig unbeteiligt. Während der Fahrt zum Schloss sprach sie auch nichts – aber Sina unterhielt sich blendend mit Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson, die auch mit in der Kutsche saßen.

Endlich angekommen hasteten Sina und Lena zur Großen Halle, doch vorher wurden sie von der streng dreinblickenden Hexe abgefangen – es war keine andere als Minerva McGonagall.

„Miss Shevell und Miss Brown?", stellte sie mehr fest, als dass sie fragte. „Sie kommen bitte mit, es wird auch für Sie eine Einführungszeremonie geben."

Sina fröstelte, als sie die kleine Kammer neben der Großen Halle betrat – und sich mitten unter einem Haufen verängstigter 10- und 11-Jähriger befand.

„Na super! Wetten, die setzt uns den Sprechenden Hut auf?", raunte Sina Lena zu.

Diese zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.

Schließlich wurden die neuen Erstklässler in die Halle geholt; Sina und Lena mussten noch eine Weile zurückbleiben, doch dann winkte Professor McGonagall sie herein.

„Dieses Jahr haben wir auch noch zwei neue Schülerinnen. Sie kommen aus den USA und werden die 7. Klasse besuchen. Die Einführungszeremonie wird sich nicht wesentlich von der der Erstklässler unterscheiden.

Brown, Siria!"

Getuschel in der ganzen Halle.

Vorsichtig ließ sich Siria auf dem Stuhl nieder und hockte sich den Hut auf den Kopf. Jetzt war sie endgültig in ihrer neuen Identität angelangt.

„Hmmm… Ein bisschen alt schon für sowas, hm?", fragte der Hut und lachte – soweit man das bei einem Hut sagen konnte. „Egal… Du bist sehr klug... und vorsichtig… Ich glaube… ja, ich glaube ich schicke dich nach RAVENCLAW!"

Siria stand schnell auf und ging auf den Ravenclaw-Tisch zu. Hoffentlich beeilte sich der Hut mit Sina!

„Shevell, Sayda!", rief Professor McGonagall.

Sayda trat vor und setzte sich auf den Hocker, während sie sich den Hut überzog.

„Ja, ja…", raunte der Hut. „Intelligent bist du und du verfolgst deine Ziele. Du kannst dich durchsetzen, du bist dir deinen Fähigkeiten bewusst und wirst sie, wenn nötig, einsetzen. Ja… Ich glaube, du bist eine richtige SLYTHERIN!"

Geschockt blickte Siria zu Sayda. Slytherin? Das war ja wohl das letzte!

Hastig schlug Sayda ihren Umhang zurück und schritt rasch zu den Slytherins. Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln huschte ihr übers Gesicht.

Nach dem Essen fing Siria Sayda ab. „Sina! Wie konnte das passieren! Wie…", rief sie verzweifelt.

„Erstmal", zischte Sayda, „heiße ich Sayda. Und außerdem ist es doch egal, in welchem Haus wir sind, wir haben doch sonst den halben Tag Zeit, was miteinander zu machen!"

„Sayda? Kommst du, ich zeig' dir den Schlafsaal!", rief Pansy Parkinson ihr zu.

„Ja, ich komme gleich!

Wirklich, Siria!", sagte sie und senkte die Stimme. „Wir haben doch mehr als genug Zeit! Gute Nacht!"

„Diese Siria…", fragte Pansy sie, als sie gemeinsam in die Kerker hinabstiegen. „Ist das etwa eine Freundin von dir?"

„Ja, sogar meine beste Freundin, sozusagen. Wir sind schon immer zusammen gewesen, in der Schule… und davor auch schon."

„Ist sie… ich meine, sie ist eine Ravenclaw, wie kommt das?"

„Na ja, sie ist nur ein wenig schüchtern und läuft eher weg als zu kämpfen, sonst wäre sie wohl auch eine Slytherin geworden." Sayda lächelte.

Pansy zog die Mundwinkel hoch und winkte sie weiter.

Sayda hielt Ausschau nach Professor Snape – bis ihr siedend heiß einfiel, dass der ehemalige Zaubertranklehrer jetzt ja Schulleiter war und sich eher selten hier blicken lassen würde. Eine Welle der Enttäuschung überrollte sie, doch sie versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Im Schlafsaal angekommen schlüpfte Sayda flink in ihr Nachthemd und kuschelte sich in die weichen Kissen. Unglaublich. Sie war tatsächlich da. Hier. Mitten in der Geschichte.

_jayc – Dankeschön, mein allererstes Review! Ich werde 1-2 x pro Woche updaten, je nachdem wie ich Zeit habe mit Schule und allem_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina, Lena und Tina/Temptation._

_A/N: Dieses Kapitel ist der letzte Teil der Einführung, danach geht es richtig los!_

/

Auch in den darauffolgenden Tagen konnte Sayda lediglich bei den Mahlzeiten einen Blick auf Snape erhaschen – sonst schien er einfach nicht aufzutauchen. Ihr Lieblingsfach war „Dunkle Künste" – die Carrow-Geschwister waren immer von Saydas doch ziemlich beeindruckenden Flüchen begeistert und gaben ihr fast täglich Extra-Hauspunkte. Mit Siria traf sie sich immer nach dem Unterricht in der Bibliothek und sie machten gemeinsam ihre Aufgaben.

Immer wieder wurden die beiden gefragt, wo und warum sie eigentlich hergekommen waren. Mit Vergnügen erzählte Sayda die ausgedachte Geschichte:

„Wir kommen aus den USA, aus einem kleinen Dorf, da gibt es fast nur Hexen und Zauberer, einen Muggel anzutreffen ist ziemlich schwer!", berichtete sie.

„Bist du reinblütig?", fragte eine Slytherin-Drittklässlerin.

„Naja… Meine Mutter ist ein ¾-Blut, ihre Mutter war Halbblüterin und ihr Vater Reinblüter. Mein Dad ist auch ein Reinblüter, dann bin ich sozusagen… ein 7/8-Blut", meinte Sayda grinsend. „Aber in meiner Familie sind noch nie Squibs vorgekommen."

Die Drittklässlerin zog mit einem freundlichen Lächeln ab.

„Wieso seid ihr hier her?", erkundigte sich eine ängstlich wirkende kleine Gryffindor. „Ich meine, wo Du-weißt-schon-wer doch hier in England sein soll!"

Sayda zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Bei uns daheim herrscht Bürgerkrieg. Wenn du loyal bist, oder zumindest nicht im Weg stehst, kannst du mit Du-weißt-schon-wem sicher besser leben als mit Nachbarn, die dich bei nächstbester Gelegenheit abknallen!"

„Abknallen?", kam es misstrauisch von einem Slytherin.

„Äh, ja, manche gehen tatsächlich schon so weit, Muggel-Waffen zu benutzen, um von sich abzulenken!", erklärte Sayda hastig, als ihr ihr Fehler auffiel.

In all den Gesichter um sie herum konnte sie ein und denselben bewundernd-erstaunten Ausdruck erkennen. Die Story kam echt gut an!

Bis Weihnachten wusste dann so ziemlich ganz Hogwarts über Sayda und Siria Bescheid und sie konnten ein relativ normales Schülerleben führen. Nur eins machte Sayda Sorgen: Insgeheim wusste sie, dass sie nur hierhergekommen war, um Snape zu retten – irgendwie sagte ihr das ihr Unterbewusstsein. Aber wenn sie ihn nie sah – wie sollte sie dann wissen, wie sie ihn davon abhalten konnte, am 2. Mai des nächsten Jahres in die Heulende Hütte zu gehen? Sie konnte ja nicht einfach in sein Büro marschieren und ihn entführen! Die ganzen Ferien lang, die sie mit Siria in Hogwarts verbrachte, grübelte Sayda über dieses Thema nach. Siria half ihr dabei, sie hatte mal wieder erraten, was ihre beste Freundin bedrückte.

„Es ist schon ziemlicher Mist, dass er ausgerechnet in diesem Jahr Schulleiter ist", meinte sie. „Wie wäre es, wenn du irgendetwas anstellst, damit du zum Direktor musst? Aber es muss was sein, was Snape lustig findet..."

Sayda dachte nach.

„Ich könnte das Stundenglas der Gryffindors sprengen!"

Siria verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht _so_! Ich hätte eher daran gedacht, dass du einen so guten Trank braust, dass Slughorn dich gradewegs zu Snape schickt um zu zeigen, wie genial du bist."

„Einen Trank? Bist du sicher?" Sayda wirkte wenig überzeugt. „Ich denke nicht, dass ihn das sonderlich beeindrucken würde, dann müsste der Trank schon sehr tödlich sein…"

Auch nach den Ferien widmete Sayda ihre ganze Freizeit der Suche nach einer Lösung für ihr Problem. Leider litten ihre schulischen Leistungen ziemlich darunter und so wurde sie eines Tages kurzerhand von Professor McGonagall ins Schulleiterbüro geschickt. Die alte Dame machte dabei einen recht verzweifelten Eindruck, so als wäre das die letzte Möglichkeit für Sayda.

Aufgeregt machte sich Sayda am Nachmittag auf den Weg. Das Passwort für den Wasserspeier war „Bezoar" – Sayda schauderte bei der Vorstellung, in einem Ziegenmagen herumzukramen. Trotz ihrer Vorfreude spürte sie einen Kloß im Hals, während sie die sich bewegende Treppe hinaufstieg. Was, wenn sie eine Strafe bekam? Oder sogar von Hogwarts verwiesen wurde? Und dann stand sie auch schon vor der Tür und klopfte zaghaft an.

„Herein", klang eine kühle Stimme nach draußen.

Sayda kniff die Augen zusammen, holte noch einmal tief Luft, öffnete die Türe und trat ein.

Snape saß mit geradem Rücken hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah sie nichtssagend an. Die Porträts der ehemaligen Schulleiter hinter ihm schliefen alle.

„Guten Tag. Was führt Sie hierher?"

„Ich…" Sayda schluckte. Warum war sie plötzlich so nervös? „Ich soll Ihnen diese Nachricht überbringen."

Mit entschlossenen Schritten ging sie zu Snape hinüber und hielt ihm das Pergament von Professor McGonagall hin.

Er streckte seine bleiche lange Hand aus und nahm es ihr ab, wobei seine kalten Finger kurz die Saydas streiften. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen studierte er die Nachricht. Als er fertig war, zog er die Augenbrauen nach oben und sagte spöttisch: „Ihre Leistungen lassen also zu wünschen übrig, Miss Shevell? Tja, was soll ich da tun? Ich kann Ihnen nur raten, sich zu verbessern, ansonsten werden Sie sich in Kürze nicht mehr hier befinden." Snape bedachte Sayda mit einem hämischen Grinsen. „Sonst noch was?"

„Nein, das war's. Auf Wiedersehen, Sir."

Sayda wandte sich um und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang hinaus. Wenn sie es nicht so eilig gehabt hätte, wegzukommen, hätte sie vielleicht gemerkt, dass Snapes Blick ihr folgte. Es war der 7. Januar und sie fühlte sich mies. Sie hatte sich bis auf die Knochen blamiert! Jetzt fielen ihr tausend Dinge ein, die sie zu Snape hätte sagen können, aber nun war es ja leider schon zu spät!

Zwei Tage später ging es dann weiter: Sie hatte ihre Prüfung in Zaubertränke glücklicherweise noch bestanden und lief gerade gedankenverloren auf die Ergebnisse starrend zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, als ihr ein großer, schwarz gekleideter Mann in den Weg trat – Snape!

„Miss Shevell? Haben Sie ihre Noten bereits verbessert?", fragte er und griff sich flink ihren Notenbogen.

Überrumpelt schaute Sayda auf. Was war denn _das_ jetzt?

„Ja, ich komme wieder ganz gut mit, hatte wohl einen Hänger", meinte sie mit einem leicht eisigen Unterton in der Stimme, der ganz deutlich sagte, dass es ihr nicht gefiel, wie Snape mit ihr umsprang. Doch den interessierte das nicht, er studierte immer noch konzentriert Saydas Noten.

„Naja", meinte er schließlich etwas verachtend, „da könnte man noch einiges verbessern!"

„Ich bin dabei!", antwortete Sayda mit einem hässlichen Lächeln und schnappte sich den Notenbogen wieder und ging.

Ha ha, gearscht!, dachte sie mit grimmiger Genugtuung. Und heute – ach, wie geil! Heute war Snapes Geburtstag!

Doch irgendwie empfand Sayda kein Mitleid mit ihm.

Von diesem Moment an sah Snape sie nicht mehr an, er wich demonstrativ ihrem Blick aus und Sayda glaubte so etwas wie Unsicherheit und Verwirrung in seinen schwarzen Augen zu sehen. Er ließ sich doch nicht etwa von einer Schülerin einschüchtern, oder? Doch egal was Sayda auch tat, sie traf den Schulleiter auch nie mehr zufällig irgendwo, es schien ihr fast so, als wolle er sich vor ihr verstecken – sollte er nur, vielleicht kam er dann ja auch nicht in die Nähe von Voldemort?

Anscheinend konnte Sayda ihre Sorgen nicht ganz so gut verbergen, wie sie dachte, denn sogar Draco Malfoy sprach sie auf ihr unsicheres Verhalten an.

„Hey, alles klar? Du wirkst so… als hättest du vor etwas Angst…", meinte er eines Tages gegen Ende April. „Es ist doch alles in Ordnung oder hast du Stress mit jemandem?"

„Nein, danke, Draco. Es ist alles OK, nur ein bisschen viel Gelerne", wiegelte sie ab.

Machte der kleine Todesser jetzt auch noch einen auf Beschützer? Wusste er denn gar nicht, was ihnen allen in ein paar Tagen bevorstehen würde?

„Du, Sayda", sprach jetzt auch Pansy sie an, „wenn's dir nicht gut geht, geh' doch mal zu Madam Pomfrey, vielleicht kann sie dir was geben… und pass' mit Draco auf…"

Verwirrt drehte sich Sayda zu ihr um, doch da war Pansy schon auf dem Weg in die Kerker und Sayda lief kopfschüttelnd die Treppen hinauf zur Bibliothek, wo Siria auf sie wartete.

„Hey, was ist?", begrüßte diese sie. „Du siehst so bedrückt aus!"

„Ach, weißt du, ich hab' gestern Abend noch mal die ganzen Geschichte gelesen und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen…"

„WAS? Du hast die Bücher dabei? Bist du denn des Wahnsinns? Wenn jemand von _denen_ die in die Finger kriegt… oh mein Gott, dann kennen alle die ganze Geschichte! Das ist mehr als eine Prophezeiung, das ist… das ist die Wahrheit, sie würden die Wahrheit über ihre Zukunft kennen! Sayda, das ist gefährlich!", rief Siria entsetzt.

„Ich hab' sie ja gut versteckt", meinte Sayda unwirsch. „Jedenfalls… glaube ich nicht, dass wir länger als bis zur Schlacht von Hogwarts bleiben sollten. Ich hab' es mir so gedacht, dass das unsere – meine – letzte Chance ist… und wenn wir einfach abhauen, kann sich eh keiner mehr an uns erinnern."

Siria nickte.

„OK, aber dann gehen wir! Wir sind schon so lange weg, was sollen unsere Eltern denn denken?"

„Wir sind auf so 'nem Austausch, von der Schule aus…", meinte Sayda abwesend.

„Und die Schule? Was wissen die?"

„Die wissen gar nichts. Wir sind von unseren Eltern entschuldigt. Hab' ich alles so eingefädelt!" Sayda lächelte müde, aber stolz.

„Oh je, und das soll klappen?", fragte Siria zweifelnd.

„Hat ja schließlich auch geklappt, dass wir zaubern können", kam die schnippische Antwort zurück.

„Okay, okay. Schon gut. Aber nur noch bis zum 2. Mai!"

Der 2. Mai kam schneller als geplant. Sayda arbeitete sich noch einmal an Snape heran, doch der war abweisender denn je und verschanzte sich immer mehr in seinem Büro.

Drauf und dran, noch ein letztes Mal in die Geschichte einzugreifen, liefen Sayda und Siria am späten Abend des 1. Mai den Gang entlang zum Ravenclaw-Turm, als sie ganz plötzlich auf Professor McGonagall trafen, die zusammen mit anderen Lehrern und Harry Potter durch ein großes Loch in einem Fenster hinaus auf das Gelände starrten.

Erschrocken hielt Sayda inne.

„Er ist weg!", wisperte sie. „Er ist schon weg, wir haben ihn verpasst!"

„Na, dann Beeilung!", flüsterte Siria. „Vielleicht kriegen wir ihn noch!"

Die beiden rannten los, doch schon als sie die erste Treppe hinunter waren, brach um sie herum das Getöse los. Die Riesen begannen, das Schloss in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen. Todesser drangen durch die große Flügeltür ein. Grüne und rote Blitze flogen umher. Siria schrie, doch Sayda versuchte, sich hindurch nach draußen vorzukämpfen.

„SINA!", brüllte Lena aus Leibeskräften. „Es ist zu spät, wir können nichts mehr machen! Lass' uns von hier abhauen!"

„Nein! Lena, ich…" Sina blickte ein letztes Mal niedergeschlagen auf das Schlachtgetümmel, dann drehte sie sich um und ging auf ihr Freundin zu. „Okay… gehen wir."

Lena zerrte die widerstrebende Sina die Treppen wieder nach oben, bis sie vor einer gigantischen Wanduhr standen.

„Noch 3 Minuten, dann ist es Mitternacht", murmelte sie.

Sina zitterte und Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Sie hatte versagt, sie hätte nie hierher kommen sollen.

„Noch 2 Minuten…" Lena blickte gebannt auf das riesige Zifferblatt. „Noch eine Minute… Wieder nach Hause, bei 00:00! Nach Hause bei 00:00!"

Die Sekunden verrannen, während um sie herum Fenster zerbarsten, Rüstungen umherirrten und die Riesen grölten. In diesem Moment wünschten sich Sina und Lena wirklich nichts anderes mehr, als nur endlich, endlich heim zu kommen.

Um Punkt 00:00 verschwamm alles um sie herum und sie landeten in Sinas Zimmer. Weinend brach diese auf ihrem Bett zusammen. Lena setzte sich mit zu ihr und streichelte ihren Rücken. Sie fühlte sich selbst so, als ob sie gleich weinen würde.

„Ist alles gut… ist alles gut", beruhigte sie sie etwas. „Denk' dran, es gibt ihn gar nicht wirklich, er ist nur eine Romanfigur. Vergiss' ihn."

Sina hörte auf zu schluchzen und wimmerte nur noch leise. Dann nickte sie.

„Du hast recht", schniefte sie. „Ich sollte ihn einfach vergessen. Aber es geht nicht!"

„Doch, es geht, hab' nur Geduld!", redete Lena auf ihre beste Freundin ein. „Irgendwann wirst du darüber lachen, über unser Abenteuer, hm?"

Sina lehnte sich gegen sie.

„Wahrscheinlich ist es so…"

/

_Greta-Serebro – Vielen Dank erstmal Und was die Freundschaft angeht – danke für den Hinweis, ich hab das so noch gar nicht wahrgenommen, die Story ist nur schon komplett geschrieben, also ändern kann ich das nicht mehr, aber ich versuche es mal zu erklären: Lena kann mit Sinas Überschwänglichkeit und fast schon fanatischer Leidenschaft für Snape nicht allzu viel anfangen, da sie selbst nichts von ihm hält, aber dennoch sind sie eigentlich beste Freundinnen. Es kommt nur in dem Umfeld nicht so heraus. Ich denke, im Verlauf der Geschichte wird es deutlicher, allerdings stecken die beiden auch ein bisschen in der Selbstfindung und müssen so dies und das ausprobieren… Vielleicht liegt es auch einfach daran, dass mein Hauptfokus beim Schreiben nicht auf der Freundschaft von Sina und Lena lag…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria und Tina/Temptation._

_A/N: Wir machen einen kleinen Zeitsprung, jedoch ohne den Ort zu Wechseln ;) …_

Sina und Lena saßen auf der Terrasse, genossen den lauschigen Augustabend und unterhielten sich über den zweiten Teil des siebten Harry Potter-Films, der in wenigen Tagen in den Kinos erscheinen würde.

„Ich freu' mich unglaublich darauf", meinte Lena mit leuchtenden Augen. „Das große Finale!"

„Schwärm' mir nix vor!", gab Sina sarkastisch zurück. „Dann ist alles vorbei und Snape stirbt auch noch. Hurra."

„Sini, du hängst ihm doch nicht immer noch nach, oder?"

„Ich… Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber er ist trotzdem meine Lieblingsfigur und der Tod von Lieblingsfiguren ist immer tragisch. Weißt du noch, wie ich dich getröstet habe, als Sirius gestorben ist?"

„Ja, sicher… Aber du liest es gerade wieder, oder? Den Halbblutprinzen, liegt auf deinem Bett."

„Jaaa… Ist halt 'n schönes Buch…"

Lena schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wetten, du wünschst dir, dass du wieder dort sein kannst, wieder ein Teil der Geschichte bist? Sina, verabschiede dich endlich von dieser Vorstellung, du gehörst da nicht hin!"

Eine Weile war es still, bis auf die zirpenden Grillen.

„Ja, ich wünsche es mir wirklich…"

Noch während Sina diese Worte aussprach, geschah etwas Seltsames. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie herumgewirbelt werden, bis sie plötzlich im düsteren Gang eines ihr dumpf bekannten Hauses landete. Himmelherrgott! Sie war im Tropfenden Kessel, sie war wieder in der Geschichte – aber sie war nicht freiwillig hergekommen, etwas hatte sie… hergezogen.

In der eigentlichen Gegenwart starrte Lena fassungslos auf die Stelle, auf der gerade noch Sina gesessen hatte. Ihre Freundin war weg, verschwunden! Ungläubig stand sie auf und nachdem sie eine Weile gesucht hatte, machte sie sich verwirrt auf den Heimweg. Was war das gewesen? Irgendwie hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl…

Am nächsten Tag fuhr Lena wieder zu Sina, doch deren Mutter berichtete ihr, dass Sina seit gestern Abend nicht mehr aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen sei. Plötzlich dämmerte es Lena und sie sprang auf und fuhr geradewegs mit ihrem Fahrrad zu der gemeinsamen Freundin Temptation.

„Tempi!", rief sie atemlos, als sie ankam. „Tempi, etwas Furchtbares ist passiert! Sina, sie ist verschwunden! Ich glaube, sie wurde in die Geschichte entführt! Jedenfalls… ist sie weg!"

„Was? In welche Geschichte? Du meinst doch nicht etwa, wie vor 3 Monaten…?", fragte Temptation entsetzt.

Lena nickte.

„Doch! Genauso mein' ich es! Tina, ich werde bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit da hingehen. Sina hatte so viele Gelegenheiten, zurückzukommen, was, wenn sie aus irgendeinem Grund nicht kann?"

„Ja, und was hab' ich damit zu tun? Ich will mit!"

„Nein. Bitte, Tempi, bleib' hier und wenn ich nach einer Woche nicht zurück bin, dann… dann lass' dir was einfallen! Bitte!"

Als Temptation den verzweifelten Blick ihrer Freundin sah, willigte sie ein.

„Na schön, aber bitte beeil dich!"

„Danke! Du bist ein Schatz!"

Lena radelte zurück zu Sinas Haus und stieg kompliziert durch ein gekipptes Fenster in Sinas Zimmer ein. Zielstrebig öffnete sie den Schrank, in dem sie vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit die Umhänge und Zauberstäbe versteckt hatten, die sie bei ihrer ersten Reise in die Harry Potter-Welt benutzt hatten. Schnell verstaute Lena alles in zwei schäbigen Koffern, dann schaute sie auf die Uhr.

10:08. Noch zwei Minuten.

Als der Zeiger auf 10:10 sprang, wünschte sich Lena an den Ort, an dem auch Sina gerade war. Sekunden später landete sie hinter einem Schrank auf einem Gang im Tropfenden Kessel – und siehe da, in einer dunklen Ecke kauerte Sina.

„Sina!", keuchte Lena erleichtert. „Was ist passiert?"

„Lena! Oh Gott, bin ich froh, dass du da bist! Ich weiß es auch nicht, irgendetwas hat mich hierher gebracht, aber egal was ich gemacht habe, ich kam nicht mehr zurück! Bitte bring' mich hier raus!" Sina wirkte vollkommen aufgelöst.

„Ja, halt' dich an mir fest, wir gehen bei nächster Gelegenheit zurück!"

Eine gute Stunde hockten die Freundinnen in dem dreckigen Loch hinter dem Schrank, bis sie um 11:11 ihren ersten Versuch starteten, wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Doch nichts geschah! Sprachlos starrte Lena auf ihre Uhr.

Die Minuten vergingen.

11:12.

11:13.

11:14.

„Es klappt nicht!", stieß sie hervor. „Wir sind gefangen!"

Sina begann zu weinen.

Um 12:12 funktionierte es wieder nicht, genauso wenig um 13:13.

„Oh nein, was soll nur aus uns werden?", schluchzte Sina.

„Temptation weiß Bescheid, wenn ich nach einer Woche nicht zurück bin, soll sie etwas unternehmen...", überlegte Lena.

„Und was soll Tempi bitte machen? Sie ist doch genauso hilflos wie wir!"

„Das stimmt allerdings…" Auch Lena kamen jetzt Tränen der Verzweiflung.

Doch auf einmal sagte Sina: „Du, Lena… Wenn wir eh schon hier sind… dann könnten wir… es doch noch mal versuchen, oder?" Sie lächelte zaghaft. „Du weißt schon…"

Lena sah sie an. „Du hast recht, was sollen wir sonst hier tun?"

Sina wischte ihre Tränen weg und griff nach einem der Koffer.

„Du hast alles mit?", fragte sie.

„Ja", antwortete Lena. „Wahrscheinlich hab' ich was geahnt…"

„Super! Aber… die Briefe… wir müssen sie nochmal schreiben!"

„Führt wohl kein Weg dran vorbei, aber jetzt gibt's Dumbledore ja noch, da wird es nicht problematischer werden!"

Die beiden mieteten sich wieder ein Zimmer bis zum 1. September und schrieben dann wieder Briefe mit ihrer zusammengedichteten Geschichte nach Hogwarts. Noch am späten Abend erhielten sie die Antwort: Sie waren aufgenommen! Dumbledore hatte ihnen auch ein paar Galleonen mitgeschickt, damit sie sich einigermaßen ausrüsten konnten.

/

Aufgeregt liefen Sina und Lena, die nun wieder Sayda und Siria waren, am 1. 9. gegen 10:45 Uhr zum Bahnhof King's Cross. Diesmal gingen sie ein wenig entschlossener vor, sie kannten sich ja schon aus. Als ihnen während der Fahrt Draco Malfoy wie schon vor 3 Monaten einen Besuch abstattete, reagierte Sayda sogar noch überschwänglicher als damals – sehr zur Verwirrung von Draco. Auch Siria konnte sich ein Lachen kaum noch verkneifen. Es war wie eine doppelte Zeitreise. Zurück ins Jahr 1997, zurück dahin, wo sie zum ersten Mal richtige Hogwartsschüler getroffen hatten.

Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür. Draußen standen Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom und Luna Lovegood.

„Ist hier noch frei?", fragte Harry und deutete auf die Sitzplätze neben Sayda und Siria.

„Klar", antwortete Sayda und grinste. „Setzt euch ruhig! Ich bin Sayda, und das ist meine Freundin Siria!"

„Siria?" Harry sah Siria fasziniert an.

Sie wusste, dass er an Sirius Black, seinen ermordeten Paten, dachte.

„Ja", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Und wer bist du?"

Ha, das war ein kluger Schachzug, so zu tun, als ob sie Harry Potter nicht kennen würde! Das konnte man aus den verdutzten Mienen der drei Neuankömmlinge schließen.

„Ich… ich bin Harry Potter."

„Ah, hi, Harry", meinte Sayda und ihre blauen Augen blitzten fröhlich. „Und der Rest?"

„Neville, Neville Longbottom.

Halt! Trevor!"

Nevilles Kröte machte sich schon wieder davon, doch Sayda fing sie mit einem gezielten Griff wieder ein.

„Danke!", sagte Neville und errötete.

„Ich bin Luna", stellte sich nun auch Luna vor. „Ihr habt aber komische Umhänge an!"

Siria rutschte nervös auf ihrem Platz herum.

„Naja… Bei uns trägt man das so…"

„Bei euch? Wo kommt ihr denn her?", erkundigte sich Luna neugierig.

„Aus den USA", berichtete Sayda stolz und erzählte die ganze Geschichte von Bürgerkrieg und Zauberern, die mit Muggelwaffen hantierten.

Nach einer Weile stießen dann auch Ron und Hermine zu ihnen und sie plauderten gemeinsam, bis Neville und Harry zu Professor Slughorn eingeladen wurden.

Sayda und Hermine beschlossen gerade, sich einmal zu duellieren, als der Zug in Hogsmeade einfuhr.

„Kommt, lasst uns aussteigen, Harry und Neville werden schon draußen sein!", meinte Hermine und winkte ihnen. Auf dem Weg zu den Kutschen und der Fahrt hoch zum Schloss, plapperte sie ununterbrochen über die Geschichte von Hogwarts – ganz schön praktisch, dachte sich Sayda. Schon bald wusste sie über alles Wichtige Bescheid und zusammen betraten sie das Schloss durch das riesige Eichenportal. Doch noch bevor sie die Große Halle betreten konnten, wurden Sayda und Siria von Professor McGonagall zur Seite genommen und in die kleine Kammer neben der Halle bugsiert.

„Viel Glück!", rief ihnen Hermine noch hinterher, dann folgte sie Ron und Luna.

Obwohl sie schon wusste, was jetzt kommen würde, regte sich in Siria die leise Hoffnung, der Hut möge sie und Sayda doch nach Gryffindor stecken – oder zumindest zusammen irgendwohin. Aber schon als der Hut sie Ravenclaw zuteilte, wusste sie, dass es aussichtslos war. Er wiederholte exakt das Sprüchlein, dass er auch vor 3 Monaten zu ihr gesagt hatte… und bei Sayda war es nicht anders. Unter Hermines und Rons ungläubigen Blick lief sie zum Slytherin-Tisch und setzte sich neben Pansy Parkinson.

Plötzlich flog die Tür zur Halle auf und Snape trat herein, gefolgt von einem grimmig dreinblickenden Harry, der im ganzen Gesicht blutverschmiert war, und sich hastig zu seinen Freunden setzte. Snape warf Sayda auf dem Weg zum Lehrertisch einen nichtssagenden Blick zu, doch sie meinte eine kleine Spur von Neugierde in seinen schwarzen Augen zu sehen. Sie neigte den Kopf und lächelte leicht.

„Das war Professor Snape, oder?", fragte sie Pansy leise. „Ich hab' im Zug Leute über ihn reden hören, soll ja ein guter Lehrer sein!"

Pansy grinste und nickte. „Ja, das stimmt!"

Nach dem Essen fingen Harry, Ron und Hermine Sayda und Siria vor der Halle ab.

„Können wir uns morgen in der Bibliothek treffen, so gegen 2?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Ja, sicher", antwortete Sayda.

„Gut. Dann bis morgen." Und zu Ron sagte sie noch: „Für eine Slytherin ist sie echt OK!"

Doch sie sahen sich noch vor 14 Uhr am nächsten Tag wieder, bei Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, das Gryffindor und Slytherin zusammen hatten. Sie sollten ungesagte Zauber üben. Sayda hatte das schon öfter probiert und konnte es auch bald, was ihr prompt 20 Punkte einbrachte, aber Hermine, die es fast genauso schnell gekonnt hatte, bekam gar keine.

Auf einmal wurde es im Raum still: Snape hatte sich vor Harry gestellt und wollte einen ungesagten Fluch vorführen, Harry jedoch riss gerade noch rechtzeitig – allerdings ziemlich laut – einen dermaßen starken Schild hoch, dass Snape rückwärts gegen das nächste Pult geworfen wurde. Grimmig rappelte der sich auf, strich sich über den schmutzigen Umhang und knurrte etwas von wegen „ungesagte Zauber" und „Abzug". Sanft schwang Sayda ihren Zauberstab, dachte „_Tergeo_" und befreite den Lehrer von Staub und Flusen. Snape nickte ihr zu, sollte wahrscheinlich so etwas wie „danke" heißen, und auf Saydas Gesicht breitete sich der Anflug eines amüsierten Grinsens aus.

Auch später beim Zaubertrankunterricht waren sie zusammen. Harry braute mithilfe seines vollgekritzelten Zaubertrankbuches einen perfekten „Sud des lebenden Todes", aber auch Sayda schaffte es, und so musste Slughorn zwei Phiolen Felix Felicis herausrücken.

Am frühen Nachmittag trafen sie sich dann schließlich in der Bibliothek. Hermine sprach Sayda gleich an: „Das sah irgendwie goldig aus, wie du Snape sauber gemacht hast, ich hätte beinahe gelacht!"

Sayda zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte sie mit gespielter Überraschung. „Naja, hing ja auch ganz schön was dran!"

Hermine lächelte. Sie hatte noch nie eine Slytherin erlebt, mit der sie sich so unterhalten konnte wie mit Sayda, normalerweise hassten Gryffindors und Slytherins einander von Natur aus.

„OK, weshalb ich euch heute hierher gebeten habe… nun ja, ich wollte eigentlich nur sichergehen, dass wir dir und Siria vertrauen können, Sayda. Du weißt schon, die ewige Feindschaft zwischen den Häusern…"

„Oh, das macht mir gar nichts aus. Ich wird' mir schon 'ne hübsche Geschichte für Draco und Co. ausdenken!" Sayda lachte.

Hermine wirkte erleichtert. Dann stieß sie Harry an.

„Zeig' ihr das Buch!", flüsterte sie. „Komm schon, vielleicht weiß sie was!"

Sayda ahnte, was kommen würde, und beugte sich nach vorne. Langsam zog Harry das Zaubertrankbuch heraus. Interessiert blätterte sie die Seiten durch.

„Da stehen echt interessante Sachen drin. Aber das meiste kenn' ich schon, aus den USA halt. _Muffliato _ist sehr beliebt bei uns gewesen." Sie grinste. „Und _Levicorpus_ auch. Nur _Sec…_"

„Sayda! Was machst du denn bei _denen_?", rief Pansy Parkinson. „Komm, gehen wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum, da belästigen die uns nicht!"

Sayda warf ihren Freunden einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, dann zwinkerte sie und zauberte eine kleine Notiz auf Hermines Pergament.

_Nach dem Abendessen wieder hier. Bringt das Buch mit! Sayda._

Nach dem Abendessen brüteten sie weiter über dem Buch und Harry entdeckte, dass es einem gewissen „Halbblutprinz" gehört hatte.

Schließlich meinte Siria: „Harry, du solltest das Buch verstecken, nicht alle der Sprüche sind so „harmlos" wie _Levicorpus_."

„Ach, komm' schon, das ist doch Unsinn!", meinte Harry unwirsch und packte das Buch weg. „Treffen wir uns morgen wieder hier? Gegen Abend?"

Die anderen nickten.

„Gut", sagte er, „dann gehe ich jetzt."

„Was ist denn in den gefahren?", erkundigte sich Siria. „Ist er immer so?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso lasst ihr ihm das Buch denn nicht?"

Sayda öffnete den Mund, schwieg dann aber und starrte Ron stattdessen eindringlich an. Sie wusste ja, was zwischen Harry und Draco geschehen würde, wenn Harry _Sectumsempra_ entdeckte…

/

_jayc – Wie Sevi gerettet wird, kannst du dir ab diesem Kapitel (4) denken, denk' ich. Warum er sich so seltsam verhalten hat, kann ich dir gerade nicht sagen, aber du wirst es noch im Laufe der Geschichte erfahren, versprochen! Meinst du mit einem Tag vorher, dass es der 1. Mai ist? Falls du das meinst – ich hab' zig mal die Bücher gewälzt und im Internet auf den Potter-Seiten nachgeschaut: die Große Schlacht war in der Nacht vom 1. auf den 2. Mai, endgültig besiegt wurde Voldy ziemlich früh am 2. Mai und Sevi wurde laut JKR auch am 2. Mai i-wann nach Mitternacht umgebracht, daher muss ich am 1. Mai anfangen._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria und Tina/Temptation/Alechia._

_A/N: Sayda bekommt einen Wunsch auf etwas andere Art und Weise erfüllt… _

Am nächsten Tag bekam Sayda, genau wie Harry und Hermine, eine Einladung zu Professor Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier. Es stand fest, dass sie Siria mitnehmen würde. Hermine hatte eigentlich Ron fragen wollen, doch die beiden hatten sich wegen der Party gestritten und jetzt ging Hermine mit Cormac McLaggen, einem furchtbar überheblichen Quidditch-Spieler und Harry lud Luna ein.

Mit der hatten sie dann auch einen Heidenspaß. Sie textete jeden mit irgendwelchen seltsamen Kreaturen zu und brachte alle zum Lachen. Slughorn, schon ein wenig angetrunken, lobte Harrys und Saydas Zaubertrankkünste in höchsten Tönen und zwang Snape, ihm zuzuhören. Der ließ ein paar spöttische Bemerkungen über Harry fallen, der sich am liebsten zurückgezogen hätte, und sah Sayda mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Misstrauen an, die linke Augenbraue leicht hochgezogen.

Gerade zog Harry an Saydas Ärmel, um sie zum Buffet hinüberzuziehen, als auf einmal der Hausmeister, Mr. Filch, hereinkam – und Draco mit sich schleppte. Er war im Gang herumstreunend gefunden worden. Harry lachte beinahe, doch als Snape Draco mit sich nach draußen zog, wurde er ernst.

„Luna, ich bin gleich wieder da. Sayda, komm mal eben mit!"

Nervös lief Sayda hinter ihm aus dem Zimmer. Sie wusste, was jetzt kommen würde, sie würden Snape und Draco belauschen, Snape würde von dem Unbrechbaren Schwur sprechen und… Sayda drehte es bei dem Gedanken an den Schwur glatt den Magen um. Harry stoppte an einer Tür, zog den Tarnumhang über sie beide und legte den Finger an den Mund. Dann lauschten sie.

„… was das für ein Risiko für mich ist?", zischte Snape gerade.

Die Unterhaltung verlief exakt so, wie Sayda es aus dem Buch kannte. Draco fauchte und stürzte aus der Tür, sie konnten gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückspringen. Einen Moment später kam auch Snape heraus, wie immer mit unergründlicher Miene, sah sich um und ging wieder zu dem Fest.

Harry nahm den Tarnumhang ab.

„Sayda, ich glaube, Malfoy ist ein Todesser, hast du das gehört! Und bei Madam Malkin's hat er sich den linken Arm nicht anfassen lassen, da ist bestimmt das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt!", unterbreitete er ihr seine Theorie.

Sayda nickte nur, sie wusste ja, dass es stimmte, nur konnte sie ihm das blöderweise nicht sagen. Langsam gingen sie wieder zurück zur Party und mischten sich unter die Gäste.

Nach den Weihnachtsferien erhielt Sayda eine kleine Pergamentrolle mit einer schmalen Schrift darauf, derselben wie in Harrys Zaubertrankbuch, wie sie entsetzt feststellte. Ihr Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als sie das winzige Siegel brach und zu lesen begann.

_Ich würde mich gerne mit Ihnen heute, Freitag, um 19 Uhr in meinem Büro treffen, um die neue Schülerin in meinem Haus kennenzulernen._

_Bitte geben Sie Bescheid, ob Sie kommen können._

_Professor S. Snape._

Mit zitternden Fingern schrieb Sayda eine kurze Notiz und ließ sie von einem Zweitklässler überbringen, der daraufhin sehr bleich wurde und unüberhörbar schluckte. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er nicht wie angenommen nach Slytherin gehörte.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_Ich werde um 19 Uhr da sein._

_Sayda Shevell._

Trotz einiger Bedenken und mit klopfendem Herz machte sie sich kurz vor 19 Uhr auf den Weg zu Snapes Büro. Als sie schließlich vor der Tür stand, zitterten ihre Hände so heftig, dass sie kaum anklopfen konnte. Sie holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen, dann pochte sie leise gegen das Holz.

„Kommen Sie herein", hörte sie Snapes kühle Stimme.

Einen Moment lang wollte Sayda davonrennen, doch dann gab sie sich einen Ruck. Sie wollte gerade die Klinke drücken, als die Tür aufschwang und Snape vor ihr stand, den Zauberstab in der Hand und einen amüsierten Blick auf dem blassen Gesicht.

„Kriegen Sie die Tür nicht auf?", fragte er spöttisch und Sayda schrumpfte innerlich ein Stück zusammen vor Scham. „Nun kommen Sie schon, oder wollen Sie den Rest des Abends da herumstehen?" Er winkte sie hinein.

Etwas überrascht, dass ihr ihre Füße tatsächlich gehorchten, trat Sayda ein. Genauso hatte sie sich Snapes Büro vorgestellt, als sie davon gelesen hatte: Überall standen auf Wandregalen Gläser mit ekeligen, in bunte Lösungen eingelegten Tieren und daneben standen flackernde Kerzen. Es lief ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Schön, nicht?", meinte Snape fast lautlos, als er Saydas erschrockenem Blick folgte. „Alle selbstgemacht." Er machte ein Geräusch, das wie ein unterdrücktes Lachen klang. Dann setzte er sich mit einer flüssigen Bewegung hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Setzen Sie sich."

Jetzt reiß' dich mal zusammen!, befahl Sayda sich selbst und schritt mit entschlossenen Schritten auf einen Stuhl zu und hockte sich steif darauf.

„Ah, wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich wieder etwas gefangen", sagte Snape mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf dem bleichen Gesicht. Es schien in dem Dämmerlicht beinahe zu leuchten und verlieh dem Lehrer einen äußerst gruseligen Anblick.

Sayda nickte kurz. „Es geht mir gut", sagte sie kalt.

Snape grinste sie belustigt an. „Das sehe ich."

„Was wollen Sie eigentlich?"

Sayda starrte ihm bissig in die schwarzen Augen und stellte sich dabei vor, wie sie in Snapes Gedächtnis herumkramte und eine peinliche Erinnerung nach der anderen zum Vorschein kam. In ihrem Kopf entstanden Bilder von einem jungen Snape, der von James Potter und Sirius Black verzaubert und zur Schnecke gemacht wurde. Es wehte seine Bücher davon und seinen Umhang hoch. Doch auf einmal tauchte eine dunkle Mauer vor ihrem inneren Auge auf und sie wurde zurückgeschleudert, zurück in ihren eigenen Geist. Erschrocken nahm Sayda war, dass Snape mit nunmehr weißem Gesicht und einem schockierten Ausdruck in den Augen vorneübergebeugt an seinem Schreibtisch saß und nach Luft schnappte.

„I-Ich hab' nichts gesehen, ehrlich…", keuchte Sayda.

Snape machte einen leicht wahnsinnigen Eindruck als er das Kinn hochzog und sie von oben herab anstarrte. Noch vor einer Minute war er hier der Chef gewesen, aber nun war diese 6.-Klässlerin so mir nichts, dir nichts in seinen Geist eingedrungen und hatte mit Leichtigkeit seine intimsten Gedanken durchwühlt.

„Wie ich sehe", brachte er nun mit brüchiger Stimme hervor, „beherrschen Sie Legilimentik. Haben Sie das gelehrt bekommen, da, wo Sie herkommen?"

Sayda schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist… äußerst selten, so eine natürliche… Begabung. Nun, dann werde ich Sie lehren, wie Sie damit umzugehen haben – und was Sie dagegen tun können, dass andere in Ihre Gedanken eindringen, Okklumentik… Am besten fangen wir gleich an."

Er schälte sich aus seinem Umhang, sodass er nur noch in Hose und Gehrock vor Sayda stand.

Diese hielt die Luft an, dann ließ sie langsam ihren eigenen auf den Boden gleiten; er breitete sich um sie aus wie ein Meer aus schwarzem Stoff. Sie zog das Band an ihrer Robe fest und nahm ihren Zauberstab zur Hand. Holunder und Taubenfeder. Eine Eigenkreation.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, dann begann er zu sprechen: „Also, verschließe deinen Geist."

Sayda sah ihn unbeteiligt an und versuchte an nichts mehr zu denken. Es klappte gut, sie spürte sofort, wie Snape in ihren Kopf eindrang, allerdings etwas ratlos vor ihren Schutzwällen verharrte. Vorsichtig konzentrierte sich Sayda auf die Stelle, vor der Snapes „Mitte" stand, formte in Gedanken eine kleine Faust und stieß zu. Augenblicklich verschwand Snape aus ihrem Kopf und stolperte ein Stück zurück.

„Hey!", entfuhr es ihm, bevor er es verhindern konnte.

„Oh!", machte Sayda und jetzt war sie es, die amüsiert guckte. „Entschuldigung."

„Nochmal", knurrte ihr Lehrer und ging diesmal gewaltsamer gegen Saydas Schutz vor.

Doch die haute beherzt zurück, bis Snape sich auf seinen Schreibtisch stützte und sich unwillkürlich die Stirn rieb. Er machte ein leises Geräusch und lenkte Sayda so einen Moment ab, was er für einen neuerlichen Angriff nutzte. Hemmungslos durchbrach er die Mauern und Sayda fühlte, wie sich seine kalte Anwesenheit in ihren Gedanken ausbreitete. Sie wehrte sich so gut sie konnte, doch er verschwand erst wieder, als er es selber wollte, jedoch nicht, ohne vorher ein bisschen nach unschönen Erinnerunen Ausschau gehalten zu haben.

Snape trat auf sie zu, neigte leicht den Kopf und meinte: „Jetzt andersherum."

Sayda konnte förmlich sehen, wie er sich wappnete, doch in ihr hatte sich eine solche Wut angestaut, dass sie so heftig gegen seine Barrieren anrannte und mit allem, was sie hatte, darauf einschlug, dass es einen lauten Schlag tat und Snape, von einer unsichtbaren Kraft herumgeschleudert, gegen seinen Schreibtisch knallte. Bewusstlos sank er zu Boden. Sayda sog scharf die Luft ein. Sie hatte einen Lehrer erledigt. Verdammte Scheiße! Sie stürzte auf Snape zu, blieb jedoch kurz vor ihm stehen. Was sollte sie eigentlich tun?

„Äh… Professor?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Ganz leicht berührte sie seinen Zauberstabarm und eine Hand schloss sich fest um ihr Handgelenk. Die schwarzen Augen starrten sie mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Furcht an. Die langen Finger ließen locker und Sayda zog ihren Arm zurück. Snape richtete sich schwankend an seinem Tisch auf und tastete sich zu einem Schrank vor. Er entkorkte ein Fläschchen mit dunkelgrüner Flüssigkeit und trank es leer. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu Sayda um.

„Sie können jetzt gehen", sagte er mit schneidender Stimme.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor, ich wollte Ihnen Ihren Geburtstag nicht versauen… Alles Gute trotzdem."

Einen Moment starrte Snape sie entgeistert an, dann brüllte er: „RAUS!"

Sofort rannte Sayda in die Bibliothek und traf dort auf ihre Freunde. Geschockt berichtete sie ihnen, was gerade passiert war. Harry und Ron glucksten, während Siria und Hermine erschrocken aussahen.

„Du hast was?", fragte Hermine tonlos. „Du hast Snapes Barrieren eingerannt und ihn… durch Gedanken bewusstlos geschlagen?"

Sayda nickte. „Was meint ihr, was er jetzt mit mir macht? Nachsitzen? Schulverweis?"

„Na ja", schaltete sich Ron ein. „Er mag dich – wie alle Slytherins – ganz gerne, er würde eher uns ohne Grund rausschmeißen als jemanden aus seinem Haus."

Etwas beruhigt ließ sich Sayda auf einen Hocker sinken.

Am nächsten Wochenende durften die älteren Schüler nach Hogsmeade gehen. Da Siria und Sayda schon volljährig waren und daher keine Bestätigung von ihren Eltern brauchten, gingen sie einfach mit Harry, Ron und Hermine mit.

Im Dorf angekommen entdeckte Harry plötzlich die krumme Gestalt von Mundungus Fletcher und schon bekamen sie sich über die Familienerbstücke der Blacks in die Haare. Da kam Sayda eine Idee und sie ging entschlossen dazwischen.

„Warte mal eben, Harry, ich klär' das mit Mundungus!", sagte sie und schob die anderen beiseite. „Mundungus, ich schlage Ihnen einen Deal vor."

„Wer-wer sin' Sie?"

„Mein Name ist Sayda Shevell, ich bin eine Freundin von Harry und könnte ihn vermutlich davon überzeugen, Sie in Ruhe zu lassen, wenn Sie auf meine Bedingungen eingehen. Wie ich hörte, sind Sie auf dem Schwarzmarkt sehr aktiv…"

„Äh, ja… Was wär'n denn Ihre Forderungen?"

„Phönixtränen. Eine Phiole voll Phönixtränen und du bringst die Erbstücke von Sirius wieder dorthin, wo du sie herhast, dafür, dass ich Harry überrede, dazu gibt es noch eine Belohnung und sie wird nicht zu klein sein."

„Ph-Phönixtränen?", stotterte Mundungus. „Wo soll ich…?"

„Ich weiß, dass Sie die beschaffen können. Ich vertraue auf Sie. Nächste Woche zur gleichen Zeit hier, und wenn sie nicht haben, was ich möchte, dann…" Sie nickte zu Harry hinüber.

Hastig nickte Mundungus. „Danke. Vielen Dank. Ich werd' tun, was ich kann."

Dann disapparierte er schnell.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Wo ist er?", rief Harry hitzig.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du ihn in Ruhe lässt, wenn er die übrigen Sachen zurückbringt und mir eine kleine Gefälligkeit erweist. Es ist OK. Und wenn er den Deal nicht einhält, kannst du mit ihm anstellen, was du willst." Aber tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass Mundungus ihre letzte Hoffnung war, an ihm hing alles.

Eine Woche später wartete der Zauberer tatsächlich wieder in Hogsmeade auf sie. Sayda hatte sich hinausgeschlichen, denn eigentlich war das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende erst für in ein paar Wochen geplant.

„Haben Sie, was ich will?", raunte sie ihm zu.

„Ich – ja." Mundungus hielt ihr eine Phiole voll durchsichtiger, silbrig glänzender Flüssigkeit hin.

„Und wer sagt mir, dass das auch wirklich Phönixtränen sind?", fragte Sayda und starrte ihm tief in die Augen. „Hm, tatsächlich. Und alles zurückgebracht."

„Bei Merlins gestreifter Unter'ose, Sie be'errschen Legilimentik!"

„In der Tat. Vielen Dank, dass Sie das für mich beschafft haben, Mundungus. Harry wird sie nicht auf die andere Sache ansprechen, dafür hab' ich gesorgt."

„OK. Was is' jetz' aber mit…"

„Der Belohnung? Aber selbstverständlich, hier." Sie reichte ihm ein Fläschchen mit goldener Flüssigkeit.

„Was zum 'enker soll'n _das_ sein?", empörte sich Mundungus. „_Dieses_ Gebräugegen Phönixtränen?"

„Das ist Felix Felicis, Sie Trottel!", fauchte Sayda. „12 Stunden Glück hier drinnen, Ihnen wird alles gelingen, sogar das gefährlichste Geschäft! Seien Sie nicht so undankbar!"

„F-Felix Felicis? Der Glückstrank?"

„Ja! Sind Sie eigentlich ein Zauberer oder nicht?" Damit wandte Sayda sich ab und ging zurück.

Wieder im Schloss und bei ihren Freunden fielen Sayda beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. Dort in der Eingangshalle stand Temptation, ordentlich in einen Hogwartsumhang gekleidet und mit einem Zauberstab, der darunter hervor lugte. Sayda zog an Sirias Ärmel und die beiden stürmten auf sie zu.

„Temptation!", raunte Siria. „Was machst du hier?"

„Also, ich weiß ja nicht, mit wem du mich gerade verwechselst, aber ich heiße Alechia, Alechia Saunders", meinte Temptation – beziehungsweise Alechia – ruhig und lächelte.

„Tempi, du solltest doch nicht…"

„Ich heiße Alechia! Und drei Wochen sind schon lange vorbei, eure Alten drehen durch!", fügte sie leise hinzu. „Ich hab' ewig gebraucht, um alles zu planen und dann hab' ich immer wieder die Uhrzeiten verpasst…"

„Himmel, Temp-, äh, ich meine Alechia! Das… Naja, in welchem Haus bist du?", fragte Siria.

„Hufflepuff." Alechia verzog das Gesicht. „Lauter Schwachköpfe da. Und ihr?"

„Ich bin Ravenclaw und Si-, ähm, Sayda in Slytherin."

„Slytherin?" Alechia wirkte überrascht. „Tatsächlich…"

Sayda nickte. „Das hier sind übrigens Harry, Ron und Hermine, Freunde von uns, aus Gryffindor."

Fasziniert schüttelten die drei Alechia die Hand.

„Ist die auch aus den USA?", erkundigte sich Ron.

Schnell bejahte Sayda. „Ihre Eltern sind wohl jetzt auch geflüchtet…"

Da kam ein kleiner Slytherin-Erstklässler auf Sayda zugelaufen und hielt ihr eine kleine Pergamentrolle hin. Mit leisem Grauen erkannte sie die enge Schrift.

„Was ist?", fragte Hermine.

„Snape will mich sehen", sagte Sayda tonlos. „Jetzt gleich. Wenn ich Glück hab', komm' ich später in die Bibliothek, bis dann…"

Sie spürte die besorgten Blicke ihrer Freunde in ihrem Rücken, als sie zu den Kerkern hinunterstieg.

Sayda wollte gerade an der Tür klopfen als diese aufgerissen wurde und Snape herausschaute. „Kommen Sie rein, nur nicht so schüchtern."

Mit hocherhobenem Haupt schritt Sayda in den düsteren Raum.

„Setzen Sie sich."

Langsam ließ sie sich auf einem harten Stuhl nieder und starrte Snape an. Der glotzte eine Weile mit undurchdringlicher Miene zurück, setzte sich dann ihr gegenüber an den Schreibtisch und schob ihr eine Liste hin.

„Erstens, Apparierkurs. Sie nehmen selbstverständlich teil?"

Sayda nickte und schrieb sich flüchtig hinein.

„Zweitens, ich benötige einige Pflanzen für… meinen persönlichen Bedarf. Leider habe ich noch sehr viele Aufsätze zu korrigieren und kann nicht selbst zu Professor Sprout gehen. Wären Sie so freundlich?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Gut. Pomona weiß, was ich brauche."

Sayda nickte, stand auf und machte sich davon. Seit wann war sie Snapes Bedienstete? In Gedanken versunken lief sie zu den Gewächshäusern und krachte dort beinahe in Professor Sprout, die gerade aus einem herauskam.

„Huch, wen haben wir denn da? Was führt Sie hierher?"

„Ich… ich bin im Auftrag von Professor Snape hier, ich soll Pflanzen abholen; er sagte, Sie wüssten schon, was er braucht…"

„Sicher, ich hätte sie ihm allerdings lieber persönlich gegeben, sind einige höchst gefährliche dabei… Na ja, er wird schon wissen, was er tut. Hier." Sie drückte Sayda einen Korb voll verschiedener Blätter und Stängel in die Hand. „Aber fassen Sie bloß nicht rein, wenn Sie Ihre Finger behalten wollen!"

Zwischen den Blättern knurrte und fauchte es.

Vorsichtig transportierte Sayda den zappelnden Korb in den Kerker, klopfte kurz und marschierte dann ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten in Snapes Büro. Dieser saß mit leicht säuerlicher Miene hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Was immer er dort auch tat, er korrigierte keine Aufsätze.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie hereingebeten zu haben", meinte er eisig und ließ die Blätter hastig unter dem Tisch verschwinden.

„Entschuldigung, Professor, aber die beißen." Sayda deutete auf die Pflanzen.

Ein spöttisches Grinsen breitete sich auf Snapes Gesicht aus. „Aha. Na, dann gehen Sie wohl besser, bevor diese Blättchen Sie noch mehr tyrannisieren."

Sayda machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte davon, ihr schwarzer Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihr auf wie eine Fahne. Wenn sie nicht so eine verdammte Wut auf Snape gehabt hätte, hätte sie vielleicht gemerkt, dass er ihr hinterher starrte.

/

_jayc – Du meinst wohl Sayda? Sie findet schon einen Weg ^^ Wenn sie sich mal was in den Kopf gesetzt hat, lässt sie sich von nichts und niemandem die Sache versauen ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria und Tina/Temptation/Alechia._

_A/N: Es wird ein wenig turbulent…_

/

Der Apparierkurs begann am nächsten Wochenende und Sayda schaffte es schon am Ende der ersten Stunde, ein Stück in Richtung ihres Ringes zu apparieren, was ihr viel Lob von den Lehrern einbrachte, sogar in Snapes dunklen Augen konnte sie so etwas wie Stolz auf ihre Leistung erkennen. Als sie das darauffolgende Mal dann quer durch die Große Halle, in alle Ecken und zurück apparieren konnte, nahm ihr der Ministeriumszauberer sogleich die Prüfung ab. Sie wurde wie eine Heldin gefeiert und wenige Tage später durfte sie wieder in Snapes Büro antanzen.

„Ich benötige noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten aus Hogsmeade, hier haben Sie die Liste und eine Ausnahmegenehmigung. Vielleicht können Sie ja schnell hinunterapparieren."

Sayda überlegte einen Moment, ob der Lehrer sie verarschen wollte, dann lächelte sie nur, nahm sich die Genehmigung und ging.

In Hogsmeade wurde sie mehr als einmal dumm angeglotzt, doch sie störte sich nicht daran und arbeitete Stück für Stück die Liste ab. Was für seltsame Sachen Snape da wollte… Wofür brauchte man bitteschön gasförmiges Butterbier? Oder 8-eckige Stückchen aus einem von Holzwürmern befallenen Stuhl, der genau drei Beine hatte? Kopfschüttelnd klapperte sie die daneben stehenden Läden ab, bis sie am letzten Punkt der Liste stockte.

_3 Strähnen von Madam Rosmertas Haar : Drei Besen _

Das konnte nicht Snapes Ernst sein! Sollte sie die Haare wohl rausreißen? Oder einfach rein spazieren und fragen, ob sie mal eben ein paar Haare haben könnte? Langsam betrat sie die „Drei Besen" und ging auf die Bar zu.

„Äh, hallo, Professor Snape schickt mich…", begann Sayda.

„Severus? Einen Moment bitte – argh!" Madam Rosmerta riss sich kurzerhand ein paar Haare aus dem Kopf. „Wie viele müssen es diesmal sein?"

„Äh, drei. Vielen Dank."

„Kein Problem. Aber hey, bist du nicht eine Schülerin? Seit wann schickt er Schüler?"

„Wenn ich das bloß wüsste… Auf Wiedersehen."

Sie hatte es extrem eilig, endlich von hier zu verschwinden. Das war mit Sicherheit das letzte Mal, dass sie irgendetwas für Snape besorgt hatte!

Zurück in Snapes Büro machte dieser ein erstauntes Gesicht.

„Sie sind nicht appariert? Dann wäre es aber wesentlich schneller gegangen", witzelte er. „Haben Sie alles?"

„Sicher", gab Sayda kühl zurück. „Obwohl mir, glaube ich, etwas von dem lila-blassblau karierten Krötenschleim auf Ihren Ersatzumhang getropft ist. Sind jetzt ein paar großartige, rauchende Löcher drin." Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Snape erstarrte. „Was?" Er nahm ihr das Umhang-Bündel ab, doch es war unbeschädigt. „Was soll das?", fragte er empört und irritiert.

„Sie sind ein Lehrer, von Lehrern soll man lernen. Ich lerne gerade von Ihnen", antwortete Sayda mit einem unschuldigen Grinsen.

Sichtlich erleichtert lehnte Snape sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Soso."

Sayda grinste immer noch. „Kann ich dann jetzt gehen? Ich bin noch nicht mit meinem Fluch-Aufsatz fertig."

Snape nickte knapp, drehte sich dann um und verschwand in einem Raum hinter dem Büro. Sayda sah ihm erstaunt hinterher, machte sich dann aber sogleich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Dort berichtete sie ihren Freunden von der höchst seltsamen Einkaufsliste und alle lachten herzhaft darüber, wie sie Snape verarscht hatte.

Dann wurde Hermine wieder ernst. „Der mag dich wirklich ziemlich, Sayda, sonst hättest du jetzt Nachsitzen bis an dein Lebensende."

Die anderen stimmten ihr zu und Sayda wurde rot.

„Na ja…"

Schweigend machte sie sich an ihren Aufsatz und grübelte über Hermines Aussage nach. War da etwas zwischen den Zeilen gewesen?

Doch schon am nächsten Morgen hatte sie keine Zeit mehr, darüber nachzudenken: Ron lag mit einer Vergiftung auf der Krankenstation, der Übeltäter war angeblich Professor Slughorn mit einer Flasche Met gewesen, aber der beteuerte, das Gift nicht hineingetan zuhaben, denn er hatte sie eigentlich Dumbledore zu Weihnachten schenken wollen. Sayda traf an der Tür zur Station auf Snape, der sie mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck musterte und dann sagte: „Wenn Sie da drinnen fertig sind, kommen Sie bitte in mein Büro."

Sayda nickte ungeduldig und stürmte hinein.

„Ron! Wie geht es dir?"

„Sayda", grunzte der erfreut. „Na ja…" Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Bin grade erst aufgewacht…"

„Hm… Na ja, ich kann jetzt nicht lange bleiben, muss mal wieder zu _ihm_. Aber danach komm' ich wieder! Bis dann!"

Eilig lief sie davon und hinunter in den Kerker. Snapes Bürotür stand offen und sie schob diese vorsichtig ein Stückchen auf. Sayda sah, wie sich Snape augenblicklich an seinem Schreibtisch aufrichtete und von einem Versuchsaufbau aufschaute.

„Kommen Sie rein und machen Sie die Tür zu", wies er sie an.

Erst als sie eintrat, konnte Sayda erkennen, was er da tat: Er untersuchte das vergiftete Met, die Flasche stand noch herum.

„Wie Sie sehen, gibt es hier einiges zu tun. Wären Sie so freundlich das hier mal zu halten?" Snape reichte ihr eine Flasche mit violetter Flüssigkeit, aus der hellgelbe Blasen aufstiegen. „Danke."

Verblüfft beobachtete Sayda, wie der Lehrer das Met mit einem grünen Schleim und kleinen, goldenen Kügelchen vermengte und dann ein wenig von einem silbernen Dampf darüber ziehen ließ.

„Kippen Sie mal ein wenig von dem Extrakt da rein!", forderte er sie auf.

Langsam tropfte die zähflüssige Brühe über den Rand der Flasche und als sie das Met-Gemisch berührte, knallte es leise und rote und bronzene Funken stoben hervor.

„Das ist genug! Na, was könnte das sein?" Snape sah Sayda von der Seite abwartend an.

„Ähm… Ich weiß es nicht genau, Professor, aber ich tippe auf eine Überdosis an Schwarzesche mit einem bisschen… Oh, Himmel, nein! Das ist Schlangengift!"

Zufrieden nickte Snape. „In der Tat. Recht simpel, nicht wahr? Nun… das war's auch schon. Sie können wieder hochgehen, aber sagen Sie zuvor noch Madam Pomfrey Bescheid, was sie behandeln muss."

„OK. Auf Wiedersehen."

Hä? Was war _das _denn jetzt gewesen? Der Kerl machte sie ganz krank! In letzter Zeit sah sie ihn so oft, dass Sayda das Gefühl hatte, ihre eigenen Augen würden dunkler werden…

Einige Tage später erreichte sie beim Faulenzen vor dem Schloss wieder eine der berüchtigten Pergamentrollen. Sayda verdrehte die Augen, als sie sie öffnete.

„Was ist denn los?", erkundigte sich Siria.

„Ach, wieder so 'ne Snape-Aktion!", stöhnte Sayda. „Langsam regt der mich echt auf! Ich hätte große Lust, einfach nicht hinzugehen!"

„Das wäre dann aber das letzte, was du tun würdest, das ist dir schon klar?", hakte Alechia nach, die ausnahmsweise auch bei ihnen saß, obwohl sie sonst eher mit ein paar Leuten aus ihrem Haus abhing.

„Tja, das ist das Problem… Dann werd' ich mich mal aufmachen… Wenn ich in 3 Stunden nicht zurück bin, holt mich da bitte raus, das Büro hat was vom Inneren eines Dementors!", meinte sie zum Abschied sarkastisch.

Hermine lachte gekünstelt. „Schon klar!"

Nachdem Sayda anscheinend etwas sehr gelangweilt in das Kerkerbüro gestiefelt kam, stellte sich heraus, dass Snape sich nur mit ihr unterhalten wollte! Bestimmt 2 Stunden hockten sie in der Düsternis und tauschten… ja… Erfahrungen aus.

Das ist alles nicht wahr! Ich spinne!, dachte Sayda des Öfteren.

Doch trotzdem weckte das Gespräch wieder ihre alten Sympathien für den Lehrer, die ihr in den letzten Wochen so deutlich abhanden gekommen waren. Fast empfand sie so etwas wie Zuneigung zu Snape – verrückt.

Irgendwann war sie wieder draußen und nach einem kleinen Spaziergang auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, als plötzlich eine völlig aufgelöste Hermine auf sie zustürzte und ihr erzählte, dass Harry Draco mit dem _Sectumsempra _angegriffen hatte und dass er das Buch jetzt im Raum der Wünsche vorsorglich versteckt hatte.

„Was hat Snape gemacht?", fragte Sayda alarmiert.

„Hat Malfoy zu Madam Pomfrey geschleppt, aber…"

„Ich muss da hin! Wir sehen uns später oder morgen, macht euch keine Gedanken, ich muss nur so tun, als ob Draco mir wichtig wäre und ich auf seiner Seite bin…" Mit diesen Worten rannte Sayda zum Krankenflügel. In der Tür zur Station stieß sie beinahe mit Snape zusammen.

„Miss Shevell", stellte er trocken fest. „Lange nicht gesehen. Was führt Sie hierher?"

„Ich habe gehört, dass Draco hier ist, was ist los?", fragte Sayda bemüht, nicht ungehalten zu klingen.

„Jetzt ist es nichts mehr Tragisches. Gehen Sie ruhig rein!" Und dann war er auch schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

Sayda betrat die Krankenstation und ging auf Dracos Bett zu, Pansy Parkinson war auch da. Eine Weile unterhielten sie sich über die Schule, bis sie zu privateren Dingen wechselten.

„Hattest du in den USA eigentlich einen Freund?", rutschte es Draco auf einmal heraus. Er wurde rot.

Sayda lachte. „Früher mal, aber in letzter Zeit nicht mehr."

Pansy blickte unruhig zwischen den beiden hin und her und als Sayda schließlich wieder ging raunte sie ihr zu: „Pass' mit Draco auf!"

„Was? Wieso soll ich aufpassen?", fragte Sayda irritiert.

„Weil er dich ziemlich gern in seiner Nähe hat… Du weißt schon… Und eigentlich sind wir, also er und ich... Naja…"

Sayda lächelte freundlich. „Ach so, keine Angst, ich will nichts von ihm! Du kannst ihn gerne haben!"

Auf Pansys Gesicht breitete sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln aus. „Dann ist ja gut, ich dachte schon, wir wären Konkurrentinnen!"

Was für ein einfältiges Geschöpf…!

Eines Abends war Sayda alleine auf dem Weg zurück zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, als sie an einem kleinen Turm auf der Ostseite des Schlosses vorbeikam.

Ich könnte noch eine Weile die Aussicht genießen!, dachte sie sich und lief die drei Stufen hoch, durchquerte einen kunstvoll aus Stein gehauenen Torbogen – und prallte erschrocken zurück. Da war schon jemand! Entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass die große schwarze Gestalt, die dort aus dem Fenster starrte, niemand anderes als Snape war. Leise versteckte sie sich im Dunkeln einer Vertiefung in der Wand und beobachtete ihn.

Auf einmal hörte sie ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen und das Blut gefror ihr in den Adern. Welchen Tag hatten sie heute? Konnte es sein… - es _musste_ so sein! Dumbledores Tod rückte näher und Snape wusste es. Flüchtig fuhr er mit seinem Ärmel über sein Gesicht, dann drehte er sich um und verließ mit wehendem Umhang den Turm. Im Vorbeigehen konnte Sayda die Tränen in seinen Augen und auf seinen Wangen glitzern sehen.

Und wirklich! Am darauffolgenden Tag weihten Harry, Ron und Hermine sie und Siria in die Sache zwischen Dumbledore und Harry ein.

Als Harry wenige Tage später spät abends zu Dumbledore ging, nahm Sayda Siria beiseite.

„Heute, heute passiert es!", flüsterte sie. „Lass' uns rausgehen, hier drinnen wird es zu gefährlich!"

Siria nickte und so huschten die beiden, kurz bevor Filch das Tor absperrte, nach draußen auf das Schulgelände. Sie sahen die Todesser nicht kommen, doch auf einmal erstrahlte das Dunkle Mal über dem Astronomieturm.

„Da!", wisperte Siria, als zwei Besen durch die Nacht rauschten und dort landeten. „Harry und Dumbledore!" Sie zitterte vor Furcht. Was, wenn sie hier jemand entdeckte?

Es kam ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vor, doch dann erhellte ein grüner Lichtblitz den Nachthimmel und Dumbledores dunkle Gestalt fiel vom Turm herab. Tödlich getroffen von Snapes Zauberstab. Als sie an ihn dachte, zog sich Saydas Magen schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie hatte niemandem von ihrer Beobachtung erzählt. Mit angstvoll aufgerissenen Augen starrte Siria zu der Stelle, an der Dumbledores Körper aufgekommen war, Sayda dagegen versuchte, alles an sich vorüberziehen zu lassen. Ein lautes Lachen war zu hören und wenige Minuten später wurde das Schlosstor aufgesprengt und Snape rannte zusammen mit Draco Malfoy heraus, wenig später folgte ein weiterer Todesser, dann kam Harry und schließlich stapften die Carrow-Geschwister hinterher. Sie setzten Hagrids Hütte in Brand und Sayda und Siria wurden Zeugen des kleinen, aber heftigen „Streits" zwischen Snape und Harry.

„NENN' MICH NICHT FEIGLING!", hörten sie Snape noch brüllen, dann lief er weiter den Berg hinunter und folgte Malfoy.

Sayda und Siria stürzten auf Harry zu, der keuchend und fluchend am Boden lag.

„Sayda! Siria! Was macht _ihr_ denn hier?", fragte er entgeistert.

„Wir wollten eigentlich nur ein bisschen spazieren gehen, aber dann…", log Sayda. „Komm', du musst zur Krankenstation!"

„Snape, dieses verfluchte Schwein! So ein Feigling!", schrie Harry außer sich. „Er hat Dumbledore umgebracht, einfach umgebracht, mit dem _Avada Kedavra_!"

„Im Ernst? Das ist ja… Er hat sich den Todessern wieder angeschlossen!", stellte Siria schockiert fest.

„Was hat er dir davon gesagt?", fuhr Harry jetzt Sayda an, doch die wehrte ab: „Ich wusste von nichts, geh' nicht auf mich los! Nur weil der mich ständig zu sich beordert hat heißt das nicht, dass ich über seine Zukunftspläne informiert war!"

Harry grunzte unwillig, ließ die Sache jedoch auf sich beruhen.

Auf der Krankenstation war beinahe Rons ganze Familie, denn Bill, einer von Rons großen Brüdern, war von dem Werwolf Fenrir Greyback angegriffen worden. Sie verbrachten die ganze Nacht dort und Sayda fühlte sich seltsam leer, als sie sich bewusst machte, dass Snape nicht mehr hier war. War er gerade genauso verzweifelt wie sie? Ärgerlich versuchte sie, das Gefühl wegzuwischen, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Der _Tagesprophet_ berichtete von nichts anderem mehr als von der Suche nach Severus Snape. Wann immer Sayda einen Bericht darüber las, schnürte es ihr die Kehle zu und Harry schnaubte wütend, dass er immer noch nicht gefasst worden war.

„Er hat zu guten Schutz, Du-weißt-schon-wer wird ihn sicher verstecken", meinte Hermine verdrießlich.

„So wird es sein… Was denkt ihr, was jetzt mit Hogwarts passiert? Wird es geschlossen werden?", fragte Siria.

„Wahrscheinlich", antwortete Sayda. „Es sei denn, es fällt in die Hände von Voldemort."

Siria sah sie eindringlich an. „Verrat' bloß nicht zu viel!", schien ihr Blick zu sagen.

Sachte schüttelte Sayda den Kopf, sie hatte nur indirekt warnen wollen.

Es wurde entschieden, dass die Schüler noch bis zu Dumbledores Beerdigung am nächsten Tag bleiben durften. Die Beerdigung war für alle Anwesenden schrecklich. Ein kleiner Zauberer erzählte ewig lang, was für ein genialer Mann Dumbledore gewesen war, viele weinten. Die Meermenschen aus dem See sangen und sogar die Zentauren verabschiedeten sich von dem ehemaligen Schulleiter.

Als sich das weiße Grabmal über Dumbledores Leichnam schloss, stieß Sayda erleichtert die Luft aus. Endlich war es vorbei. Nicht mehr lange, und sie hätte die Beherrschung verloren.

„Ich werde nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren", eröffnete ihnen Harry.

„Dann kommen wir mit!", sagten Hermine und Ron wie aus einem Mund.

Harry war das gar nicht so recht, aber Sayda wusste ja, dass er sie mitnehmen würde.

„Wir bleiben hier und halten die Stellung", meinte sie. „Wenn wir euch irgendwie bei eurer Aktion behilflich sein können – wenn ihr zum Beispiel bestimmte Bücher braucht – versucht, euch irgendwie bei uns zu melden!"

„Vielen Dank", sagte Harry und lächelte leicht. „Das wissen wir zu schätzen."

Sie verabredeten sich, dass sie zusammen ein Abteil im Hogwarts Express nehmen würden, und gingen dann los, um ihre restlichen Sachen für die Abfahrt bereit zu machen. Jetzt sollten die Schüler so schnell wie möglich zu ihren Familien kommen. Siria und Sayda würden sich über die Ferien wieder im Tropfenden Kessel einmieten. Alechia hatten sie nicht nochmal gesehen, wahrscheinlich wohnte sie über die Ferien bei einem Bekannten aus Hufflepuff, doch Siria und Sayda machten sich keine Sorgen um ihre Freundin, die würde schon zurechtkommen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja sogar schon vergessen, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht hierher gehörte, jedenfalls ging sie voll in ihrer Rolle auf.

Schweren Herzens verließen sie am Nachmittag Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria und Tina/Temptation/Alechia._

_A/N: Ein wenig Humor gehört doch zum Leben… ^^ Ein Ideechen länger als die Kapitel davor :)_

/

Sayda hatte den _Tagespropheten_ abonniert, sodass sie nun stets über die aktuellen Vorkommnisse Bescheid wusste – naja, nicht über alles, wie sie ja wusste, verschwieg der _Prophet _so einiges auf Druck von Lord Voldemort.

„Sie dir das an!", rief sie eines Morgens. „Siri, Harry wird gesucht, zur Vernehmung zum Tod von Dumbledore! Die wollen ihn doch nur zu Vo-, äh, Du-weißt-schon-wem schicken. Boah, dieses Tabu macht mich noch ganz krank!"

Siria kam zu ihr und lächelte mitfühlend.

„Ja, die denken tatsächlich, er würde einfach so ins Ministerium spaziert kommen – vor allem, wenn man ihn über eine Zeitungsannonce sucht!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Manchmal stellen die sich echt dümmer an, als ich je erwartet hätte!"

Sayda nickte, dann warf sie die Zeitung in die Ecke.

„Voll mit Schwachsinn, das Ding! Und was da draußen _wirklich_ vorgeht, erfährt keiner… Mad-Eyes Tod zum Beispiel. Wer weiß schon davon? – Der Orden, sonst niemand!" Nachdenklich starrte sie aus dem Fenster.

Siria konnte ihr nur zustimmen.

„Man muss ja nicht verraten, wie stark der Unnennbare geworden ist, wäre ja eh uninteressant und völlig wertloses Wissen für die Bevölkerung."

„Seit wann bist du so sarkastisch?", grinste Sayda und drehte sich um. „Gefällt mir!"

Ihre Freundin verdrehte die Augen. „Is' doch wahr!"

Ein paar Tage später, Siria rollte gerade den _Tagespropheten _aus und las die Meldungen auf der Rückseite (Todesanzeigen), stieß Sayda einen spitzen Schrei aus.

„Kann ich bitte? Danke!", rief sie aufgeregt und riss Siria die Hälfte der Zeitung aus der Hand.

_Severus Snape als Schulleiter von Hogwarts bestätigt _

lautete die Schlagzeile auf der Vorderseite.

„Yey, es geht los!", meinte sie begeistert und las den Artikel laut vor. „Das wird sicher ein spannendes…" Sie tastete ihren Umhang ab. „Oh, Gott sei Dank, ich dachte schon, ich hätte die Phönixtränen verloren!"

Siria sah sie geistesabwesend an.

„Die Carrows als Lehrer – na das kann ja heiter werden! Der Alte ist doch dumm wie Stroh und das Weib wird auch nicht besser sein!"

Sayda lachte lauthals. „Sag' ich doch, wird bestimmt ein spannendes Jahr!"

Doch ein paar Tage vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahrs, gab es nochmal eine erschreckende Nachricht:

„Himmel, Sayda! Rufus Scrimgeour wurde ermordet! Der neue Zaubereiminister ist Pius Thicknesse – war das nicht der Typ, der unter dem Imperius stand?", keuchte Siria, ganz blass um die Nase.

„Was? Jetzt schon? Ich dachte… ach verdammt, wie die Zeit vergeht! Ja, er steht unterm Imperius, ich glaube mich sogar zu erinnern, dass es Yaxley war…", grübelte Sayda. „Ganz sicher war es Yaxley", fügte sie nach einer Weile hinzu.

„Ist doch ganz egal, wer es war, oder? Jedenfalls… wird es jetzt auch für uns ein wenig eng…"

„Wieso? Also ich bin reinblütig, 7/8-Blut." Sayda grinste verschlagen. „Du warst doch keine Muggelstämmige, oder?"

„Ich weiß es leider nicht mehr… Mist, wo ist das verfluchte Pergament? – Hier, nein, ich bin auch ein Reinblüter – ein Glück!" Siria sah man die Erleichterung deutlich an. „Nun ja, dann haben wir zumindest nichts Großes zu befürchten, solange wir uns ordentlich benehmen…"

Sayda schnaubte verächtlich. „Was denkst _du_ denn? Dass ich mich schön den Todessern fügen werde? – Vergiss' es…"

„Wie…? Was machst du denn dann? Ich dachte, du willst - ?"

„Ja, sicher, aber ich helfe auch Neville, Luna und dem Rest; du auch?"

Siria nickte steif. „Denke schon. Na schön, morgen fährt der Zug, ich pack' dann mal zusammen…"

Sayda konnte sehen, wie groß die Angst ihrer Freundin war, doch sie konnte ihr nicht helfen. Auch während der Ferien hatten sie oft versucht, zurück in ihr früheres Leben zu kommen, aber es hatte nie auch nur ansatzweise geklappt. Eigentlich war es ja auch ganz nett hier… hier war _er_… ach verdammt, sie wollte doch nicht mehr an ihn denken! Und trotzdem verfolgten sie ihre Erinnerungen an ihn Tag und Nacht.

Am 1. September trafen Sayda und Siria am Bahnsteig 9 ¾ Neville, Ginny und Luna.

„Na", begrüßte sie Neville grimmig. „Schon Pläne geschmiedet, wie wir Snapes Regime untergraben können?"

Sayda lachte leise. „Nun ja, nicht direkt, aber uns fällt sicher was ein."

„Du kennst ihn doch ganz gut, oder, Sayda?", fragte Ginny sie. „Du könntest ihn ablenken und wir…" Sie senkte die Stimme. „Wir wollen das Schwert von Gryffindor holen."

Sayda und Siria bekamen große Augen.

„Echt? Wozu denn?"

„Harry hat es von Dumbledore vererbt bekommen, aber das Ministerium wollte es ihm nicht überlassen, dann müssen wir es halt mit… harmloser Gewalt… beschaffen", erklärte Ginny.

Im Zug und auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts unterhielten sich die fünf noch länger über den Plan und tüftelten Strategien aus.

„Wie wäre es noch mit ein paar schicken Graffitis an den Wände, so ähnlich wie bei der Kammer des Schreckens?", schlug Neville vor.

„Ja", hauchte Luna. „Das wäre gut! Snape würde sich grün und blau ärgern!"

„Gute Idee, ein bisschen Farbe hat dem schon immer gefehlt!", meinte Sayda mit amüsiertem Gesichtsausdruck.

Die anderen lachten laut.

„Der war gut!", rief Ginny belustigt. „Stellt euch das alte Bleichgesicht mal mit ein paar hübschen grünen und blauen Flecken vor, ein bisschen wie eine exotische Kuh!"

Siria hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen, dann keuchte sie: „Ich glaube aber nicht, dass Kühe in der Schule erlaubt sind! Außerdem würde er sich wohl eher die Haare waschen als sich dann so in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen! Du-weißt-schon-wer wäre sicher _gar_ nicht begeistert, wenn sein treuer Diener auf einmal auffällt wie ein bunter Hund! Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!"

So über Snape herzuziehen hob die Stimmung im Abteil ungemein und die Fahrt machte ihnen sogar Spaß, obwohl sie ganz genau wussten, dass sie dieses Jahr nichts wirklich Lustiges erwarten konnten. Kurz bevor sie ausstiegen, gab Neville Siria und Sayda noch eine der falschen Galleonen, über die sich die DA immer verständigt hatte, damit sie in Verbindung bleiben konnten.

In Hogwarts angekommen wurden alle sofort zu den Tischen geleitet. Professor McGonagall kam wie üblich mit dem Sprechenden Hut herein, doch ihre Miene war verkniffen und sie las die Namen der Neuen mit eiskalter, schneidender Stimme vor. Nach der Auswahl trat Snape nach vorne an das kleine Rednerpult, an dem sonst immer Dumbledore gestanden hatte. Wie eh und je ähnelte er einer übergroßen Fledermaus, aber er hatte auch etwas Einschüchterndes an sich, sodass man in der ganzen Halle kaum ein Wispern hörte.

„Guten Abend", begrüßte er die Schüler mit seiner kühlen Stimme und lächelte leicht überheblich in die Runde. „Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Wie manche von Ihnen sicher schon wissen, gab es einige personelle Änderungen." Seine dunklen Augen schweiften suchend über die Menge und blieben dann eine Weile an Sayda hängen, bevor er leise weiterredete. „Die neue Lehrerin für Muggelkunde ist Alecto Carrow." Galant wies er mit der Hand auf die untersetzte Frau, die sich erhob und sich Beifall heischend umsah. Snape applaudierte dezent und in der ganzen Halle erhob sich ein relativ widerwilliger Applaus. „Desweiteren", fuhr er ruhig fort, „wird ihr Bruder Amycus Carrow Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten." Er nickte Amycus zu, der aussah, als ob ihn ein blinder Steinmetz aus einem Felsbrocken geschlagen hatte. Wie schon seine Schwester war er klein und unsympathisch. Wieder gab es gelangweilten Beifall und Amycus setzte sich wieder. „Nun, dann wünsche ich guten Appetit", beendete Snape seine Rede, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass er das keineswegs so meinte.

Schweigend verschlang Sayda ihr Essen und grunzte ab und zu, wenn Pansy Parkinson neben ihr sie etwas fragte.

„Sag' mal, Sayda, würdest du dich vielleicht für die Ziele des Dunklen Lords interessieren?", erkundigte sie sie nach einer Weile.

Sayda machte einen erstickten Laut, dann hustete sie.

„Sorry, verschluckt… Was? Äh, na ja, ich finde es schon gut, ja", log sie.

Draco Malfoy lächelte sie über den Tisch hinweg leicht an.

„Meine Tante, Bellatrix, könnte dir vielleicht eine kleine Einführung geben…", meinte er.

Wieder verschluckte sich Sayda, diesmal vor Überraschung.

„Oh, nein, nicht nötig, danke. Ich habe mich über die Ferien gut informiert."

Hilfe, wie sollte sie denn _da_ wieder herauskommen?

Als sie schließlich alleine im Schlafsaal auf ihrem Bett saß, zog sie die Galleone heraus, die sie von Neville bekommen hatte. Sie wurde kurz heiß und eine kleine Nachricht erschien.

_Heute Nacht um 2 Uhr vor Snapes Büro._

Yeah, schon heute das erste Graffiti? Das würde sicher ein Heidenspaß werden! Leise schlich sich Sayda kurz vor 2 aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und machte sich, mithilfe eines Desillusionierungszaubers getarnt, auf den Weg zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Luna, Ginny und Neville warteten schon, außerdem war noch ein Kerl aus Hufflepuff dabei, den sie gerade nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Hallo!", flüsterte Neville. „Das ist Ernie Macmillan. Wir haben uns was ausgedacht, sieh mal!" Er breitete ein Pergament vor ihnen aus. „Dumbledores Armee sucht noch Leute" hieß es darauf.

Sayda nickte. „OK, dann fangen wir mal an!"

Es dauerte nicht lange und der Schriftzug leuchtete in blutroter Farbe an der Wand, direkt gegenüber von dem Wasserspeier, hinter dem sich der Eingang zum Schulleiterbüro befand.

„So, dann schauen wir mal, was der Geier morgen dazu sagt!", raunte Ginny, dann verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen jeder für sich wieder zurück zu den Schlafsälen.

Der Spaß am nächsten Morgen war groß. Einem Gerücht zufolge war Snape noch im Schlafanzug aus seinem Büro gekommen und hatte sich dann derart aufgeregt, dass er das glatt vergessen hatte und in dem Aufzug durch die halbe Schule gerannt war. Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick standen vor der Nachricht und konnten nur mit Mühe ein Lachen unterdrücken, während Snape neben ihnen so zornig dreinblickte wie noch nie. Hinter seinem Rücken liefen Schüler auf und ab und tuschelten, manche deuteten ein Flattern wie eine Fledermaus an und taten so, als trügen sie einen Schlafanzug. Sayda, die mit Siria wie zufällig vorbeikam, prustete in den Ärmel ihres Umhangs und musste sich um die Ecke an die Wand lehnen, um sich wieder zu fassen.

„Was ist denn da los…? – Ist das das, von dem du…?", fragte Siria.

„Schscht! Ja, das ist es, was wir gestern Nacht gemacht haben", raunte Sayda geheimnisvoll. „Schau's dir mal an!"

Gespannt trat Siria um die Ecke und begutachtete mit erstauntem Gesicht die Schrift.

„Professor Flitwick, was ist denn hier passiert?", erkundigte sie sich unschuldig.

Der kleine Zauberer hüstelte, dann sagte er mit betont ruhiger Stimme: „Da wollte uns wohl jemand einen Streich spielen, ich kann leider auch nicht sagen, was das bedeuten soll, Miss Brown."

Siria nickte. Sayda, Neville und die anderen hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Ein paar Tage später war wieder die Hölle los. Ein lauter Wutschrei schreckte die Schüler am Samstagmorgen auf und sie rannten alle in den dritten Stock. Dort hatte jemand ein Tier an die Wand gemalt, das aussah wie eine Kreuzung aus Geier und Fledermaus – und das eindeutig einen Snape-Kopf aufhatte. Dieser war so detailliert gezeichnet, dass ihn auch wirklich der Dümmste erkennen würde. Neugierig starrten die Kleinen auf das Bildnis, manche murmelten etwas, das nach „Gut getroffen" oder „Stimmt vollkommen" klang, während Snape – völlig außer sich – fluchend versuchte, die Schaulustigen zu vertreiben, doch es war beinahe die ganze Schule auf den Beinen, um das außergewöhnliche „Kunstwerk" zu bewundern. Sayda konnte nicht anders, sie musste lachen und auch Siria war total begeistert.

„Herrlich", gluckste Ginny hinter ihnen. „Sayda, du hast ihn perfekt hingekriegt!" Sie kicherte wieder und ihr Gesicht strahlte. „Aber vor dem nächsten Bild sollten wir ein bisschen Pause machen, sodass der Schock nur noch größer wird. Schaut euch Snape an! Es macht ihn rasend!"

Leicht beunruhigt sah Sayda hinüber zum Schulleiter, der gerade mit zornesfunkelnden Augen eine blickdichte Barriere um das Bild aufbaute. Vielstimmiges „Oooooh…" folgte aus der Menge der Schüler, die sich dann aber langsam davon machten. Snape sah ihnen feindselig hinterher, dann drehte auch er sich um und ging.

„Bis später in der Bibliothek!", rief Sayda ihren Freundinnen schnell zu und folgte ihm.

„Was wird _das_ denn jetzt wieder?", erkundigte sich Ginny leise bei Siria.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber mit irgendwas wird sie ihn schon ablenken, keine Angst, sie verrät euch nicht!"

Sayda lief so unauffällig wie möglich den Gang entlang, der zum Schulleiterbüro führte und sah sich immer wieder heimlich um. Wo war Snape hin?

„Miss Shevell?"

Erschrocken fuhr Sayda herum.

„Ach, Sie sind's, Professor", meinte sie leichthin.

„Ja, wer denn sonst? Eine Fledermaus, hm?" In Snapes Gesicht stand unverhohlene Wut. Wusste er etwas?

Sayda wurde heiß und kalt.

„Nein, wären Sie das wohl gerne?", fragte sie gespielt irritiert.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sein Gesicht wurde etwas freundlicher, soweit man das bei dem undurchdringlichen Ausdruck sagen konnte.

„Nein", sagte er leise. „Aber manche halten mich anscheinend für eine."

Sayda wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, also schwieg sie.

„Kommen Sie mal mit in mein Büro, Miss Shevell." Er winkte ihr und stieg die Treppe zu seinem Büro hoch.

Immer noch ängstlich folgte Sayda ihm, das war ihr ganz und gar nicht geheuer, wie viel wusste der Lehrer? Und vor allem, _woher_ wusste er es?

„Setzen Sie sich, Mi –"

„Sayda", rutschte es ihr heraus, noch bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, was sie gerade getan hatte.

„Sayda. Soso", murmelte Snape amüsiert. „Ein außergewöhnlicher Name."

Sayda hatte das Gefühl, so rot wie eine Tomate zu werden. Sie senkte den Blick und nickte leicht. Ihr einziger Gedanke war: Weeeeeg!

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich wieder gut hier eingelebt, oder, _Sayda_? Nette Leute kennengelernt, _Sayda_?"

Na super, jetzt würde er sie die ganze Zeit aufziehen, aber nicht mit ihr!

„Ja, mir geht es gut, _Professor Snape_, einige hier sind wirklich sehr nett, _Professor Snape_. Übrigens, herzlichen Glückwunsch zu ihrem Schulleiterposten, _Professor Snape_." Sie kam sich unglaublich dämlich vor, doch es hatte die gewünschte Wirkung auf ihr Gegenüber. Der höhnische Gesichtsausdruck verschwand urplötzlich und er schaute sie wieder mit dem gewöhnlichen nichtssagenden Blick an, vielleicht sogar ein wenig abweisender als sonst. Sayda sah ihm herausfordernd ins Gesicht.

„Nun denn… Was sagen Sie zu den jüngsten… Vorkommnissen?"

„Da kann einer sehr gut zeichnen."

In Snapes dunklen Augen blitzte Zorn auf.

„Aha", sagte er schroff, „und weiter?"

„Natürlich weiß ich nicht, was Dumbledores Armee ist, aber Dumbledore ist ja tot, insofern sollte man dem vielleicht keine weitere Beachtung schenken…" Und um Snape noch ein wenig mehr zu provozieren machte sie ein Kreuzzeichen über der Brust.

„Was war das?", fauchte Snape.

„Oh, das macht man da, wo ich herkomme, so, wenn man von einem Verstorbenen spricht", erklärte Sayda unschuldig. „Nicht der Rede wert."

Der Schulleiter starrte sie immer noch grimmig an.

„Ich habe einen Auftrag für Sie: Versuchen Sie herauszufinden, was hier gespielt wird. Kommen Sie in einer Woche wieder und erstatten mir Bericht. Auf Wiedersehen."

„Auf Wiedersehen." Sie konnte sich gerade noch das ‚Professor Snape' verkneifen.

Ginny lachte so laut, dass die Bibliothekarin Madam Pince misstrauisch zu ihnen hinüberguckte, als Sayda ihren versammelten Freunden berichtete, was in Snapes Büro vorgefallen war.

„Ach ja, und ich soll herausfinden, wer die schönen Bilder malt und warum; euch ausspionieren. Schon blöd, dass man sich nicht selbst nachrennen kann, oder?", fügte sie mit gespielter Nachdenklichkeit hinzu.

Neville gab grunzende Geräusche von sich, anscheinend musste er ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Wenn du so gut drauf bist, kannst du ja Montagnachmittag gleich beim alten Carrow weitermachen!"

Sayda grinste spitzbübisch. „Da hab' ich schon eine fabelhafte Idee!"

Kurz bevor der klotzige kleine Mann am Montag den Raume für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste betrat, schwang Sayda sanft ihren Zauberstab und zwinkerte Neville zu. Die Wand hinter der großen Leinwand hinter dem Lehrerpult leuchtete leicht silber-weiß. Jetzt musste der Lehrer nur noch die Leinwand einrollen – was er auch sofort tat, er wollte mit einem diktierten Text beginnen. Doch soweit kam er nicht.

_Carrow ist die linke kleine Zehe eines Riesen_

Manche Schüler keuchten, andere kicherten und Carrow drehte sich mit weit offenstehendem Mund zur Klasse um.

„WER WAR DAS?", brüllte er. „WER WAR DAS?"

„Also, ich weiß es nicht, aber derjenige hat einen seltsamen Humor, finden Sie nicht auch?", antwortete Sayda.

„HALTEN SIE DEN MUND!"

„Seien Sie mal nicht so unfreundlich… Soll ich es vielleicht wegmachen?", erkundigte sich Sayda mit einem leicht beleidigten Tonfall.

„JA!", bellte Carrow.

„_Tergeo_. Und schon ist es weg, das hätten Sie aber auch gekonnt!"

Den Rest der Stunde diktierte Amycus Carrow der Klasse komplizierte Sätze über den Cruciatus-Fluch und wie man ihn am besten einsetzte.

_Man muss es auch so meinen_, das hatte Bellatrix Lestrange einmal zu Harry gesagt, erinnerte sich Sayda. Es schüttelte sie vor Grauen, aber der Streich war immerhin gelungen, nur schade, dass es keiner fotografiert hatte…

Ein paar Mal wurde sie noch aufgerufen, so als wollte Carrow unbedingt beweisen, dass er die Macht über sie hatte, doch sie knallte ihm immer wieder nur schnippische Bemerkungen vor den Latz – etwas, was jedem eine saftige Strafe eingebrockt hätte, aber sie bekam nur eine wütende Ermahnung und böse Blicke.

Nach Verteidigung, oder „Dunkle Künste", wie das Fach jetzt offiziell hieß, hatten sie Muggelkunde („Beide Carrows an einem Tag halt' ich nicht aus!", beschwerte sich Neville.). Mit begeistert leuchtenden Augen erzählte Alecto Carrow, was für dreckige, minderwertige und nichtsnutzige Geschöpfe Muggel doch waren. Saydas Magen verkrampfte sich bei jedem Wort mehr und sie versuchte fieberhaft, an etwas Nettes zu denken. Siria. Snape. Siria. Snape. Siria. Snape. Die Gedanken jagten ihr durch den Kopf. Irgendwann war es nur noch Snape. Snape. Snape. Snape.

Sie knallte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch und schlug dagegen, als ob der verdammte Name dadurch verschwinden würde.

„Was wird das, Shevell? Sie benehmen sich wie ein Muggel!", blökte Professor Carrow.

„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen, Professor", antwortete Sayda betont giftig.

„Dann würde ich meinen Kopf nicht auf den Tisch hauen", höhnte die Lehrerin. „Wofür haben wir Zauberei? Was sonst macht uns den schleimigen Muggeln überlegen? Weshalb sind wir besser als sie? – Genau! Wegen unserer einzigartigen, wunderbaren Macht, der Magie, der Zauberei! Wir können Wunder verbringen, ganz anders als diese Wesen und ganz anders als all die schmutzigen Schlammblüter und Blutsverrä-!"

„Wie viel Muggelblut fließt denn durch die Adern von Ihnen und Ihrem Bruder?", fragte Neville kühn.

„DU WAGST ES?", keuchte sie. „DAS WIRST DU BÜSSEN, LONGBOTTOM!" Sie holte mit ihrem Zauberstab aus und schlug durch die Luft.

Neville unterdrückte tapfer einen Schrei, als die unsichtbare Peitsche ihm wieder und wieder durchs Gesicht zischte.

Sayda konnte nicht länger hinsehen.

„Hören Sie sofort auf!", schrie sie Alecto Carrow an. „Sofort!" Sie war aufgestanden und hatte ihren Zauberstab aus Holunderholz gezogen. Um sie herum flirrte, kaum sichtbar, ein Schutzwall, falls die Todesserin sie angreifen würde.

Und tatsächlich:

„_Crucio_!", kreischte die untersetzte Frau, doch Sayda wischte den Fluch mit einem weiten Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs weg, sodass er gegen ein Fenster prallte und dieses zersplitterte.

„Nette Idee, aber leider wirkungslos", knurrte Sayda. „Falls Sie es nochmal versuchen sollten, schicke ich Ihnen Ihren Zauber zurück."

Die Lehrerin ließ ihre Waffe langsam sinken. Sie war knallrot im Gesicht vor Zorn, doch sie beherrschte sich.

„Noch einmal", fauchte sie, „und Sie bekommen Nachsitzen auf die ganz unangenehme Art und Weise, das ist Ihre letzte Verwarnung!"

Endlich frei!, dachte Sayda nach der Stunde, als sie gedankenverloren die Gänge entlang schlenderte, auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung, als sie plötzlich unterdrückte Stimmen hörte.

„Diese Sayda ist so verdammt frech! Wenn du wüsstest, was sie gemacht hat, sie hat mir gedroht! GEDROHT, Amycus!"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, bei mir ist sie auch nicht besser. Stell' dir vor, was an der Wand des Klassenzimmers stand, irgendwas, dass ich aussähe wie die Zehe eines Riesen oder so! Ich wette, da steckt dieses putzige Mädchen dahinter, hinterlistig und gemein wie eine Schlange!"

„Ach, ich würde ihr _zu_ gern mal einen Cruciatus verpassen, aber so richtig, dass sie ihren Hintern nicht mehr spürt! Aber ob du's glaubst oder nicht, sie hat heute einen abgewehrt, ein Schlenker und weg! Glaubt man das denn? Was ist _dann_ gegen sie wirksam? Auspeitschen? An den Füßen von der Decke hängen lassen?"

„Hör' auf, es macht keinen Sinn! Wir dürfen sie eh nicht anrühren, sie steht unter Snapes persönlichem Schutz!"

Sayda, die gelauscht hatte, konnte sich gerade noch ein lautes Prusten verkneifen. _Das_ war es also, warum sie nie mehr als eine Verwarnung bekam! Da trat sich der gute Mann aber gehörig selbst auf die Füße! Wenn der wüsste, wen er da schützte – eine der angesehensten Figuren im Snape-Widerstand. Zum Kreischen war das! Doch trotz allem war die Situation leicht verfahren. Neville hatte es heute ganz schön erwischt und Ginny hatte auch schon des Öfteren eine dicke Lippe riskiert. Luna… na, die würden die Todesser sowieso als komplett übergeschnappt abstempeln! Blieb nur noch Siria, um die sich Sayda wirklich sorgte. Bisher hatte sie nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als hätte sie sich großartig darum gekümmert, sich gegen die unfaire Herrschaft der Carrows zu wehren, doch sie wusste, bei Siria konnte sich das ganz schnell ändern!

Verwandlung hatten die Slytherins gemeinsam mit den Ravenclaws und so quetschte sich Sayda schnell auf den freien Platz neben Siria, ohne die getigerte Katze mit dem Brillenmuster auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie dachte schon, es würde ein riesen Donnerwetter geben, weil sie zu spät gekommen war, doch die Unterhaltung der Carrows mit anzuhören war es allemal wert gewesen.

„So?" Professor McGonagall hatte ihre normale Gestalt angenommen. „Wieso sind Sie nicht pünktlich?"

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, ich hab' wohl ein wenig geträumt", sagte Sayda unterwürfig.

Minerva McGonagall war einmal mehr von diesem Mädchen überrascht. Ihre „dunklen Kollegen", wie sie die Unerwünschten gern nannte, beschwerten sich tagaus, tagein über Sayda, doch sowohl sie selber, als auch die Professoren Flitwick und Sprout, hatten nichts an der jungen Dame auszusetzen, die sich für eine Slytherin auffällig gut mit den Leuten aus anderen Häusern verstand.

„Mhm. Nun gut, fangen wir an…"

Nachdem der Unterricht vorbei war, blieb Sayda als Letzte noch im Zimmer zurück.

„Professor McGonagall?", fragte sie.

„Ja, was gibt es?"

„Ich möchte mich dem Orden des Phönix anschließen."

„Dem… was? Aber… aber… woher - ?"

„Das ist nicht von Belang."

„Aber… Kind, Sie sind doch noch gar nicht…"

„Ich bin im Sommer 18 geworden, ich bin älter als der Rest aus meinem Jahrgang, da man bei uns in den USA ein Jahr später eingeschult wurde", dichtete sie schnell. „Nun?"

„Ich hätte auch Interesse." Siria war zurückgekommen, um nachzusehen, wo Sayda blieb, und hatte das Gespräch mit angehört. „Ich bin auch in einem Monat 18."

„Oh, meine Lieben, sind Sie sich wirklich sicher…? Ich meine… die Gefahr?" McGonagall musste sich setzen, so verstört war sie.

„Ja, wir sind uns voll und ganz im Klaren darüber, welche Risiken das birgt", meinte Sayda sachlich.

„Okay, okay… Dann möchte ich aber sehen, dass Sie einen Patronus hervorbringen können, damit ich weiß, dass Sie im Notfall auf sich aufpassen können. Sehen Sie her, _expecto Patronum._" Eine silberne Katze, McGonagalls Animagus-Gestalt nicht unähnlich, sprang durch den Raum.

Siria sah Sayda zweifelnd an, sie hatten noch nie einen Patronus-Zauber ausprobiert.

Sayda zuckte mit den Schultern, so nach dem Motto „Wird schon schief gehen!". Sie stellte sich mit dem Rücken zur Tafel, zielte auf einen Wandbehang und sprach mit fester, lauter Stimme: „_Expecto Patronum_!"

Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie ungewöhnlich begabt war, aber was jetzt geschah, hatte sie sich nie auch nur im Entferntesten vorstellen können: Ein gewaltiger, silbern und weiß strahlender Leopard brach aus ihrem Zauberstab hervor. Er fauchte unhörbar und jagte mit großen Sprüngen durch den Raum. Der Patronus war so hell, dass Professor McGonagalls Katze neben ihm zu verblassen schien und scheinbar ängstlich zurückwich.

„Grundgütiger!", murmelte diese und schüttelte schockiert den Kopf.

Auch bei Siria klappte es schließlich und ein glänzendes, wieselflinkes Chinchilla schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab und gesellte sich zu Katze und Leopard.

„Ein Chinchilla", grunzte sie und das kleine Tier flackerte, als sie sich nicht mehr voll und ganz darauf konzentrierte.

„Passt doch super!", meinte Sayda grinsend. „Nun, Professor? Wie haben Sie sich entschieden?"

„Ich… es… Unglaublich! Ich muss sofort ein paar Leute benachrichtigen! Willkommen im Orden…"

„Professor McGonagall…"

„Nennt mich Minerva, wenn wir unter uns sind."

Sayda lächelte.

„Minerva… Was hat der Orden im Hinblick auf Snape vor?"

„Snape?" Minervas Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher… Überwachung, Tag und Nacht."

„OK. Ich werde mich dann auch ein bisschen um die Angelegenheit kümmern, Snape lädt mich ja _so_ gern in sein Büro ein – ungefähr einmal pro Woche…"

Als die beiden Mädchen gegangen waren, stand Minerva McGonagall noch eine Weile im Raum und grübelte über das, was sie gerade erlebt hatte, nach. Eine seltsame Freude ergriff sie, wenn sie an Snape dachte. Oh, wenn der wüsste, wen er sich da immer ins Zimmer holte! Sayda konnte ein Biest sein und jetzt war sie auch noch im Orden des Phönix!


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria und Tina/Temptation/Alechia._

_A/N: Nochmal ein bisschen länger und Sayda ärgert Sevi *gg*_

/

Am nächsten Tag entdeckte Siria ein großes Plakat an der Tür zur Großen Halle.

_Duellieren – eine Kunst für sich._

_Pflichtveranstaltung für die Jahrgänge 6 und 7. _

_Freitag, 17 Uhr, Große Halle._

„Schau mal, Sayda, ein Duellier-Kurs! Und Freitag ist heute! Das wird bestimmt spannend! Wer den wohl hält?"

Saydas Augen strahlten. „Ich hab' keine Ahnung, aber hin müssen wir ja eh. Oh genial!"

Gegen 17 Uhr warteten alle 6.- und 7.-Klässler von Hogwarts in der Großen Halle, in der eine Art Bühne für die Duellanten aufgebaut war. Gespannt blickten Sayda und Siria umher. Wer würde den Kurs leiten? Die Carrows standen an einer Wand, machten jedoch keinerlei Anstalten, vorzutreten und irgendwas zu sagen.

Auf einmal flog eine Seitentür auf und ein komplett in schwarz gewandeter Zauberer rauschte herein. Erstauntes Murmeln ging durch die Menge, der Schulleiter persönlich würde sie unterrichten! Snape stieg auf das Podium und entledigte sich seines Umhangs.

„Guten Abend. Ich hoffe, es sind alle anwesend…" Er warf den Carrows einen auffordernden Blick zu, die sogleich hastig zu zählen begannen. „… denn hierbei handelt es sich um eine Pflichtveranstaltung. Bevor nun alle mit einem Partner zu arbeiten beginnen, werde ich Ihnen noch einen kleinen Einblick in das Geschehen geben. Ein Freiwilliger?

Ginny stieß Sayda an. „Los! Zeig's ihm!"

Auf Saydas Gesicht breitete sich ein verschlagenes Lächeln aus, dann hob sie die Stimme: „Ich mach's, Professor!"

Als Snape sie sah, erstarrte er für einen Moment, doch dann nickte er. Während Sayda zu ihm hinauf ging, berichtete Siria Luna, Neville und Ginny leise, was im letzten Jahr vorgefallen war, als Snape versucht hatte, Sayda Legilimentik beizubringen, dann aber erkennen musste, dass diese es schon konnte.

„OK, Miss Shevell", begann Snape leise. „Machen Sie sich bereit."

Sayda ließ sich ihren Umhang von den Schultern gleiten und er breitete sich wie ein glänzend schwarzes Meer um sie herum aus. Sie trat vor und zog ihren hellen Zauberstab. In Snapes Augen konnte sie so etwas wie Unwillen und ein klein wenig Unsicherheit sehen. Tja, die Lieblingsschülerin durch die Luft wirbeln war eben nicht jedermanns Sache! Doch so weit würde sie es nicht kommen lassen…

Snape und Sayda gingen aufeinander zu, verbeugten sich und stellten sich dann ein Stück entfernt gegenüber auf. Erwartungsvoll blickte Sayda zu ihrem Lehrer auf. Dieser murmelte leise eine Beschwörung und zielte auf sie, aber sie war darauf gefasst und wischte den Zauber mit einem lässigen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs weg. Lautes Lachen kam von den versammelten Schülern.

„Ah, das können wir also, Miss Shevell? Abwehren?"

„Sicher, Professor, das ist doch das wichtigste von allem!"

Diesmal wartete Snape mit seinem Fluch nicht, doch Sayda konnte sich noch rechtzeitig ducken. Der Fluch schnellte an ihr vorbei und explodierte neben einem für sein Alter recht kleinen Sechstklässler, der kreischend aufsprang.

„Sorry", meinte Sayda zu diesem, „aber das klang so nach _Stupor_…"

Schallendes Gelächter aus der Menge. Langsam lief Snape ein bisschen rot an.

„Tun Sie mal was", fauchte er.

Sayda nickte mit einem Lächeln. „Gern doch!"

Der Zauber traf Snape so überraschend, dass er schon halb umkippte, bevor ihn die Ganzkörperklammer erfasste. Die Schüler brüllten wie die Affen, jubelten und pfiffen, am lautesten Siria, Neville, Luna und Ginny.

„Verzeihung", sagte Sayda und zog den Fluch zurück.

Snape rappelte sich auf und seine schwarzen Augen blitzten zornig. Sayda grinste, doch zur Sicherheit zog sie einen unsichtbaren Schutzwall um sich hoch.

„Schluss jetzt mit diesem Getue!", zischte er. „Bleiben Sie mal ernst!"

Folgsam stellte sich Sayda wieder auf ihre Position. Was nun folgte war ein rascher Wechsel der verschiedensten Flüche und Verwünschungen. Die meisten konnte Sayda mit Leichtigkeit abwehren und wieder stahl sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln in ihr Gesicht, nur einmal erwischte ein Flammenzauber ihren Rocksaum und setzte ihn in Brand.

„Ha!", rutschte es Snape heraus, der sichtlich unter Anspannung stand, doch just diesem Moment wurde er von den Füßen gerissen und schlitterte einige Meter weit auf dem Hintern durch die Halle.

Schließlich gab er auf, nachdem er von einem Fluch beinahe von der Bühne gestoßen worden war. Nur mit letzter Kraft hatte er sich wieder hochziehen können.

„Jetzt reicht es", befahl er mit eisiger Stimme.

Gehorsam steckte Sayda ihren Zauberstab wieder ein, schwang sich den Umhang über die Schultern und stieg wieder hinunter zu ihren Freunden.

„Du warst ziemlich gemein, wenn man das mal so sagen darf!", kicherte Ginny.

„Ja", stimmte Siria ihr zu. „Ich dachte, du magst ihn?"

„Natürlich mag ich ihn, aber ich mag es auch genauso, ihn zu verarschen!", lachte Sayda.

Bald begannen die Ferien und Sayda und Siria beschlossen, in Hogwarts zu bleiben – aus Ordensgründen natürlich, wie sie zu McGonagall sagten, die ihnen riet, doch nach Hause zu gehen.

Am vorletzten Tag saßen Sayda und Siria gemeinsam in der Bibliothek und überlegten, was sie in den Ferien tun würden.

„Lass mich raten", murmelte Siria, „du willst dich nur an Sna-"

„Ruhe!", zischte Sayda. „Du weißt selber, dass das -"

„- stimmt", beendete Siria ihren Satz mit einem amüsierten Grinsen, woraufhin Sayda knallrot anlief.

„N-nein, das… das stimmt nicht…", stotterte sie peinlich berührt.

Siria nickte gespielt ernsthaft und machte sich über ein paar Schokofrösche her.

„Vödammd!", grunzte sie. „Doin Schnape isch echt üverall!" Sie schwenkte eine kleine Karte, aus der Snape mit höhnisch verzogenem Gesicht heraus starrte.

„Na, dann hab' ich ihn jetzt insgesamt 13 Mal, es sein denn, du willst ihn plötzlich behalten!", gab Sayda schnippisch zurück. ‚Dein Snape' – was dachte sich Siria nur!

„Ach üvrigens", schmatzte Siria mit vollem Mund, „wir plonen ein Gwafitti im dschweiden Schdock heude Nacht, nur fallsch Schnape dasch wischen will…"

„Schluck doch mal runter, wenn du sprechen willst!", fauchte Sayda, angenervt von den vielen indirekten Hinweisen auf sie und Snape.

„Entschuldigung. Du musst doch heute wieder da hin, oder? Zu Snapey-Schatz, mein ich…"

„Lass' das! Das ist unfair!", schrie Sayda.

„Na, na, regen Sie sich nicht so auf!", wies Madam Pince sie zurecht.

Wütend stierte Sayda in Richtung Siria, dann packte sie ihre Sachen und rauschte aus dem Raum.

„Irgendwie ist sie wie ein kleiner, weiblicher Snape", grummelte Madam Pince, die immer noch neben dem Tisch stand, an dem die Freundinnen bis grade zusammen gesessen hatten.

Siria lachte bitter. „Das denk' ich mir manchmal auch, vielleicht bekommt sie ja eines Tages schwarze Augen…"

Saydas Wut war noch nicht ganz verraucht, als sie sich auf den Weg zu Snapes Büro machte. Vor dem Wasserspeier angelangt, vergewisserte sie sich noch einmal, dass sie auch das richtige Passwort hatte. _Dunkles, fließendes_ _Gold_. Ziemlich seltsam. Wollte Snape sie veräppeln? Doch der Wasserspeier trat beiseite und sie stieg mit nachdenklicher Miene die sich bewegende Treppe hinauf.

Als sie knapp unterhalb der Tür war, hörte sie leise Beschwörungen. Zuerst glaubte Sayda, ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen, doch es war ganz eindeutig immer wieder „_Expecto Patronum_". Was _trieb_ Snape da drinnen? Vorsichtig klopfte sie an und öffnete dann die Tür. Sie konnte gerade noch eine silberne Hirschkuh im Nichts verschwinden sehen und Snape glotzte sie verstört und ratlos an. Einen Moment lang zuckten Saydas Mundwinkel nach oben und ein hämischer Spruch lag ihr auf den Lippen, aber dann entschied sie sich für ein freundliches „Guten Abend, Professor.".

Snape schien sich wieder ein wenig gefasst zu haben, denn er nickte ihr kurz zu. Dann setzte er sich schwerfällig auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch und strich sich die schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus der schweißnassen Stirn. Sayda beobachtete ihn unsicher. Was war los? Wieso probte der Schulleiter Patroni und war danach so geschafft, dass er es nicht verbergen konnte? Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, und ausnahmsweise wusste sie nicht, was; etwas Derartiges war in den Büchern nicht vorgekommen. Snape starrte weiter auf die Rillen im Schreibtisch, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt. Realisierte er überhaupt, dass sie da war?

„Ähm, Professor…?"

Snape fuhr erschrocken hoch, seine schwarzen Augen weiteten sich, als er Sayda erkannte, und für einen Augenblick konnte sie Zorn darin sehen, der jedoch schnell verebbte und einem weichen, fast freundlichen Ausdruck wichen.

„Ja…"

„Ich habe Informationen… von einer geheimen Quelle, sozusagen…"

„So? Dann lass' hören…" Er klang erschöpft.

Okeee… Dass Snape sie ab und an zum Spaß Sayda nannte, war sie mittlerweile gewohnt, doch seit wann waren sie per du miteinander…? Sayda verblieb vorsorglich beim Sie.

„Jemand möchte heute nach im 7. Stock ein weiteres „Kunstwerk" aufstellen, angeblich eine Art magische Skulptur von Ihnen…"

„So?", sagte Snape wieder, doch diesmal war er seinem normalen Selbst wieder ähnlicher. „Dann werd' ich mich da wohl auf die Lauer legen müssen, am besten hinter diesem Wandbehang… Wann genau?"

„Das weiß ich leider nicht", meinte Sayda bedauernd.

„OK, auch egal. Danke." Er holte tief Luft. „Was zu trinken?"

Sayda stockte der Atem vor Verwunderung. „Äh… klar, danke."

Snape nickte ein wenig selbstgefällig und zauberte zwei kleine Gläser hervor, die er mit schimmerndem, goldenem Met füllte.

„Prost."

„Prost…" ‚Prust' hätte es besser getroffen, Sayda verschluckte sich und hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr gleich alles zur Nase wieder herauskommen würde.

„Na, na", meinte Snape mit einer Mischung aus Missbilligung und Amüsiertheit in der Stimme. Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, sein Glas immer noch in der linken Hand haltend, und klopfte ihr wie nebenbei auf den Rücken.

„Schon gut, schon gut", keuchte sie und stellte ihr Glas ab. „Himmel, was haben Sie da rein gemischt?"

„Rein… gemischt?" Snapes Wangen nahmen einen leicht rosa Farbton an, wie bei einem kleinen Jungen, der bei einem Streich entlarvt wurde. Er hatte tatsächlich ein klein wenig von einem Zaubertrank ins Met gegeben… Hustenessenz… Deswegen hatte er auch selber nichts davon getrunken… Okee, das war gemein.

Sayda drehte sich zu dem Lehrer um und scannte sein unschuldig dreinblickendes Gesicht. Was auch immer er in das Met gekippt hatte, es brachte sie zumindest nicht um. Ein fieser Plan entstand in ihrem Kopf… Sie blickte zu ein paar silbernen Instrumenten hinüber, die an der anderen Seite des runden Raumes aufgebaut waren und meinte nachdenklich: „Sie könnten doch…"

Als Snape den Mund zu einer Antwort öffnete, machte sie – mit voller Absicht – eine versehentlich wirkende Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab unter dem Tisch und der Met segelte halb in Snapes Mund, halb lief es ihm über seine Roben. Verdattert schluckte er und begann gleich darauf zu husten.

Sayda konnte kaum an sich halten, sie lachte lauthals los und nun war sie es, die ihrem Gegenüber den Rücken klopfte.

„Na, na", prustete sie, „haben wir ein bisschen schnell getrunken? Oder war da doch was in dem Met?"

Zu ihrer größten Überraschung lachte auch Snape leise vor sich hin. Sayda hatte den ernsten Mann noch nie lachen sehen, höchstens hämisch grinsen. Doch dieses Lachen war ein echtes Lachen, es klang nach Freude, nicht nach Spott und Hohn. Schnell ließ sie von ihm ab.

„Alles OK?", erkundigte sie sich wieder ein bisschen gefasster.

„Ja, ja, alles klar." Snapes onyxfarbene Augen funkelten, doch nicht bösartig, als er mit dem Zauberstab den Met von seinem Umhang zog. Auch das war neu. „Ich werde mich mal ans Aufräumen machen, schönen Abend noch. Sayda."

Sayda nickte etwas verlangsamt. „Okay… Ihnen auch…"

Sichtlich verwirrt drehte sie sich um, ging aus dem Büro und stieg langsam die Treppe hinunter. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Was war gerade passiert? Ging ihre Fantasie mit ihr durch? Hatte sie Snape tatsächlich mit Met übergossen und er hatte dabei gelacht? Das klang so abstrus… Sie lief schnurstracks zur Bibliothek, in der Hoffnung, wenigstens ein paar ihrer Freunde anzutreffen.

Und siehe da, Neville und Ginny saßen an einem Tisch beisammen und neben ihnen hockte Siria, die auf ein kleines gelbes Kärtchen deutete, dann lachten alle drei schallend los.

„Hallo, was ist denn hier los?", begrüßte Sayda sie.

„Ach, ich hab' gerade nur herausgefunden, dass dir ein wenig langweilig zu sein scheint", meinte Siria amüsiert und schwenkte die Karteikarte. „Schau mal!"

_cruciare: quälen → Crucio! *höhö* xD *krach* *bumm* *schepper*_

stand in Saydas Schrift auf der Karte.

Sayda wurde rot. „Wo hast du _das_ denn her? Gib'!"

„Nö, die behalt' ich natürlich!", grinste Siria schadenfroh und steckte die Karte ein. „Und, wie war's bei Onkel Sev?"

„Onkel Sev? Was soll _das_ denn jetzt?", fragte Sayda empört.

„Och, als wir gestern ein bisschen auf der Wiese relaxed haben, bist du wohl eingenickt, jedenfalls hast du immerzu „Sev" gemurmelt…"

„Das können wir nur bestätigen", meinte Ginny grinsend. „Na, komm schon, was habt ihr gemacht, 2 Stunden lang?"

„Met getrunken", nuschelte Sayda beleidigt. „Und ihr könnt heute Nacht eine Skulptur im 7. Stock aufstellen, aber benutzt den _Muffliato_, hinter dem Wandbehang von Orex, dem Ork ist Snape."

„Bitte?", grunzte Neville. „Das ist ja bestens! Aber was ist der _Muffliato_?"

Sayda fiel siedend heiß ein, dass weder Neville, noch Ginny oder sonst jemand hier einen Einblick in das Zaubertrankbuch des Halbblutprinzen gehabt hatte.

„Ach, den kennt ihr nicht? _Muffliato_… Dann hören die damit belegten Personen euch nicht mehr, da kann man dann rein theoretisch reden, gibt eine Art Störgeräusch…"

„Cool!" Nevilles Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Wo hast du _den_ denn her?"

„Von Snape", rutschte es Siria heraus, bevor Sayda antworten konnte.

„Was? Der Typ versorgt dich privat mit Zaubersprüchen, die man gegen ihn richten könnte?", fragte Ginny entgeistert. „Der denkt echt, du bist auf seiner Seite, oder? Naja, dann entwerfen wir die Skulptur mal… Warum eigentlich eine Skulptur?"

„Weil ich ihm das erzählt habe", sagte Sayda nur und malte ein paar schnelle Striche auf ein Blatt Pergament. „Ich hätte an etwas gedacht, was alles Unvorteilhafte an ihm hervorhebt, zum Beispiel…"

„… ein gewaltiger Riesen-Zinken!", jauchzte Siria. „Und das ganze wird aus weißem Marmor gemacht, für diese absonderlich bleiche Haut!"

Neville nickte. „Und wir könnten nassen Tang als Haare drauflegen, ihr wisst schon, strähnig und so…"

„Als Augen bitte Kohlestückchen", fügte Ginny hinzu. „Und basteln wir ihm Fledermausflügel an den Rücken! Kannst du das eigentlich alles, Sayda?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich denke schon. Was haltet ihr noch von einer böse grinsenden Maske in seiner Hand, silber-grün und schwarz? Dafür muss das Marmorgesicht ganz reserviert aussehen."

„Ja, dann ist aber gut, sonst sind wir tot, falls uns jemand erwischt!", riet Neville.

Gegen 23 Uhr machten sich Sayda, Siria, Ginny und Neville auf in den 7. Stock. So leise sie konnten und mit dem Desillusionierungszauber getarnt, tasteten sie sich vorwärts, bis Sayda schließlich anhielt, mit dem Zauberstab auf den Wandbehang von Orex dem Ork deutete und kaum hörbar „_Muffliato_" murmelte. Dann tat sie das zur Sicherheit noch bei allen anderen Versteckmöglichkeiten, doch sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Snape tatsächlich hinter Orex kauerte. In Sekundenschnelle war die Skulptur aufgestellt, Sayda hatte im Klo heimlich geübt und es klappte einfach perfekt, eine geniale, plastische Snape-Karikatur stand mitten auf dem Gang.

„Lasst uns gehen", flüsterte Sayda schließlich, „ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie lang der Zauber hält!"

/

_A/N: Das ist wirklich nur ein klitzekleiner Cliffhanger ;-)_

_jayc: Danke!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria und Tina/Temptation/Alechia._

_A/N: Es wird ein bisschen länger als zuvor und romaaaaaantisch *gg* Und meine Drittliebste wird auf den Plan gerufen ^^_

/

Als Snape am nächsten Morgen übermüdet und verspannt unter dem Wandbehang hervorkroch, stand er direkt vor einem riesigen karikaturistischen Abbild seiner selbst – und schrie vor Zorn laut auf. Sayda fragte sich später, ob er wohl den _Sonorus_ benutzt hatte, jedenfalls hörte sie den Schrei bis hinunter in den Kerker. In Windeseile war sie angezogen und hechtete mit den anderen Slytherins in Richtung Geräuschquelle.

Viele andere waren schon versammelt, darunter auch Professor McGonagall, der es unglaublich schwer zu fallen schien, nicht lauthals loszulachen. Vorsichtshalber blieb Sayda an der Ecke stehen und beobachtete alles aus etwas Entfernung, da sie Snape nirgends entdecken konnte.

„Das ist sehr hübsch", raunte jemand an Saydas Ohr.

Sie drehte sich um und blickte geradewegs in die schwarzen Augen, die sie gestern Nacht als Kohlestückchen dargestellt hatte.

„Wie konnte es sein, dass jemand es an mir vorbei geschafft hat? Ich war bei Orex dem Ork, direkt… _dahinter_", fragte Snape kalt.

„Oh, ich… Ich kann das nicht erklären, Professor, vielleicht hat es jemand von der Treppe aus gemacht…?"

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Das ist das einzig mögliche, oder?", fragte Sayda unsicher.

Snape nickte abwesend, dann drehte er sich um und sagte noch: „Kommen Sie in mein Büro!"

Sayda folgte eine Weile später.

„Was gibt es denn?"

„Der Dunkle Lord will etwas von Ihnen. Draco Malfoy hat getratscht." Snape verzog kaum merklich das Gesicht.

„Aha. Und was genau?", fragte Sayda fröstelnd.

„Gefolgschaft, nehme ich an… Aber zuvor muss ich Ihnen noch etwas beibringen. Den Imperius-Fluch."

„Imperius? Kann ich."

„Das sagen sie alle… Aber ich glaube Ihnen das nicht. Deshalb habe ich eine… Assistentin. Darf ich vorstellen…" Er deutete auf den Kamin, in dem jetzt grüne Flammen züngelten. „… Bellatrix Lestrange."

Eine dunkelhaarige Frau mit wirrem Haar und schweren Augenlidern kletterte aus dem Kamin und sah sich mit leicht wahnsinnigem Blick um.

„Snape", zischte sie biestig. „Und das ist Sayda? Hallo…"

„Guten Tag, Madam Lestrange", sagte Sayda fest. Was sollte das? Sie wollte nichts mit Voldemort zu tun haben! Und vor Bellatrix hatte sie schon immer großen Respekt gehabt.

„So, ich soll dir den Imperius beibringen?", fragte Bellatrix mit freudig erregter Stimme. „Ist der da das Versuchsobjekt?" Sie deutete auf Snape.

„Sehr lustig, Bellatrix", hüstelte dieser. „Ganz im Gegenteil, wir sollen es _zusammen_ machen."

„Zusammen? Mit _dir_?" Sie sah angewidert an ihm herunter. „Wieso das denn? Ich kann das sehr gut alleine!" Mit verschränkten Armen und schmollendem Blick starrte die Todesserin vor sich hin. „Darf ich dann wenigstens anfangen? Und an wem dann eigentlich?"

„An Miss Shevell persönlich", meinte Snape kühl.

Sayda entfuhr ein Fluch. „_Was_ bitte? Den Imperius an _mir_ üben? Sind Sie noch ganz dicht? Außerdem kann ich den!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort hob Snape seinen Zauberstab, zeigte auf Sayda und murmelte „_Imperio_."

Sayda wehrte sich heftigst, spürte, wie ihr das selbstständige Denken abhandenkam. Sie erinnerte sich nur noch daran, dass Bellatrix große Augen gemacht hatte und sie Snape auf übelste Weise beschimpft hatte. Und dann… Dann hatte er sie verschiedene Sachen machen lassen, die man nicht mehr als normales Benehmen bezeichnen konnte – zum Beispiel auf dem Rücken über den Boden kriechen. Als Snape endlich seinen Fluch zurückzog, war sie unendlich wütend auf ihn.

„Und jetzt du", sagte er nur.

„_Imperio_!", schrie Sayda und mit einem kleinen Knall schoss der Fluch aus ihrem Zauberstab. Snape bekam einen verklärten Blick und starrte sie wie ein Hündchen an. „Sing eine Arie und tanz dazu!"

Was nun geschah, hatte sie sich nicht in ihren kühnsten Träumen vorstellen können: Snape begann doch tatsächlich zu singen – und es klang scheußlich! Krumme, aneinander gereihte Töne bildeten eine Art Blase, die langsam aber sicher den Raum auszufüllen schien. Die schiefe Singstimme dröhnte in Saydas Ohren – es tat einfach weh! Als der Lehrer dann auch noch anfing, schwerfällig mit den Armen rudernd durch den Raum zu hüpfen und dabei einige Einrichtungsgegenstände zu Boden riss, wurde aus Bellatrix' Glucksen lautes Gelächter: „Das ist genial! Das ist genial! Mach weiter, Sayda! Oh, ich hab' mir noch nie gewünscht, eine Kamera zu haben, aber jetzt…" Sie kaute begeistert auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Einzigartig!"

Sayda musste unwillkürlich ein wenig lächeln. Die Frau hatte zwar eine etwas seltsame Vorstellung, was Humor betraf, doch in diesem Moment musste sie ihr einfach zustimmen.

„Sag, ‚Ich bin eine Fledermaus'", befahl sie.

„Ich bin eine Fledermaus!", röhrte Snape aus voller Überzeugung und flatterte herum. „Ich bin eine Fledermaus!"

Bellatrix brüllte vor Lachen.

„Köstlich. Naja, ich glaub', ich mach' mal Schluss", meinte Sayda trocken und zog den Zauber zurück.

Snape blieb augenblicklich stehen und sah sich um. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die immer noch kichernde Bellatrix, schließlich auf Saydas amüsiert-verstörten Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Augen verengten sich, er versuchte, sich zu erinnern, was er gerade für einen Terz aufgeführt hatte. An seinem kratzenden Hals erkannte er, dass seine Schülerin ihn gezwungen haben musste, zu singen. Aber er hatte doch so eine fürchterliche Singstimme. Wieso…?

„Bella", krächzte er. „Willst du nicht auch mal?"

„Ach, nee", meinte sie Todesserin mit verschlagenem Grinsen. „Es macht viel mehr Spaß, unserem Nachwuchstalent hier zuzusehen! Sie hat's echt drauf, wie manche so sagen würden!"

Snapes Gesicht verfinsterte sich zusehends, anscheinend holten ihn jetzt unangenehme Erinnerungen ein. „Ich entnehme deiner Antwort, Bella, dass Miss Shevell erfolgreich war?", fragte er beherrscht. „Dann können Sie jetzt gehen. Beide!"

Sayda drehte sich sofort um und machte sich davon. Auf der Treppe hörte sie Bellatrix noch fröhlich betteln: „Ach Severus, nur noch ein Glas, bitte!"

Und Snape grunzte sie zornig an: „NEIN!"

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben spürte Sayda eine solche Furcht wie jetzt. Es war in der letzten Stunde so viel passiert… Erstens, sie hatte die Zeit neben einer Todesserin verbracht, neben einer der „Besten", wenn man es so ausdrücken wollte. Zweitens, sie hatte Snape unter dem Imperius-Fluch gedemütigt – ziemlich feige… Und drittens wollte Voldemort irgendetwas von ihr – und sie konnte sich bei bestem Willen nicht vorstellen, was es sein sollte. Wahrscheinlich wirklich Gefolgschaft. Aber sie wollte das nicht. Sie wollte nicht selbst zur Todesserin werden. Sie hatte Angst. Etwas unentschlossen aber in dem Wissen, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit war, lief sie zurück zum Schulleiterbüro. Hinter der Tür schien alles ruhig. Leise klopfte Sayda an.

Erst ein Rumpeln, es folgte ein Fluchen und dann ein unterdrücktes „Jetzt nicht! ... Oder doch…"

Vorsichtig öffnete Sayda die Tür und trat ein.

Snape sah überrascht zu ihr auf und hörte auf, Staub von seinem Umhang zu klopfen.

„Sayda."

„Professor, ich… tut mir leid, was ich vorhin gemacht habe, ich war einfach nur noch wütend…"

Snapes Augen verengten sich und er sah sie durchdringend an.

„Außerdem… Was will Voldemort von mir? Ich will das alles nicht, ich…" Die Verzweiflung kochte in Sayda hoch und sie fühlte einen Kloß im Hals. Mit abwesendem Blick begutachtete sie die Verwüstung im Büro. Stühle und der Schreibtisch lagen, teilweise zerbrochen, auf einem unordentlichen Haufen.

Snape stellte zwei Stühle wieder auf, setzte sich auf einen und überschlug die Beine. Er schien seine Worte sorgsam zu wählen. „Wissen Sie… Er ist immer auf der Suche nach neuen… Anhängern… Und Sie sind überaus begabt und… das gefällt ihm natürlich… Es wäre… bestens… für ihn, Sie in seinen Reihen zu haben…"

„Aber… aber ich möchte das nicht, es macht mir Angst, ich weiß doch, was die Todesser alles machen, ich…"

„Wieso kommen Sie dann zu mir?", fragte Snape leicht verwirrt und auch ein bisschen alarmiert.

Sayda schüttelte den Kopf. Ja, wieso eigentlich? Eine Eingebung? Oder weil sie wusste, dass Snape in Wirklichkeit auf der richtigen Seite war?

„Setzen Sie sich mal… Hören Sie, wenn Sie sich dem Dunklen Lord nicht anschließen wollen… wird er sehr wütend sein. Und ich kann es mir nicht leisten… ich meine… er hat mich beauftragt, Sie sozusagen zu rekrutieren. Wenn ich scheitere…"

„… bringt er Sie um", sagte Sayda leise.

Snape sah ihr tief in die Augen und sie konnte Mitgefühl in den schwarzen Teichen entdecken. Und Angst.

„Ja, das würde er", sagte sie wieder.

„Vielleicht…"

Erneut schüttelte Sayda den Kopf. Mittlerweile liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Sie beugte sich vorne über und stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände. Ein ersticktes Schluchzen drang aus ihrer Kehle und plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die beruhigend auf und ab fuhr. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Das konnte sie nicht machen. Sie konnte Snape nicht ausliefern. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit: Stark sein und sich irgendwie Voldemorts Sympathie garantieren. Ein leiser Funken Hoffnung glomm in ihr auf, dass er sie vielleicht auch nur als Spionin haben wollte.

Sayda richtete sich auf und wischte die Tränen ab. Mit verheulten Augen blickte sie Snape an, der langsam seine Hand zurückzog und etwas rot wurde. Ihre Entscheidung war gefallen.

„Sie – Sie können ihm sagen, dass ich mich ihm nicht anschließen werde, aber auch nicht auf der Gegenseite aktiv sein will. Neutral, sozusagen." Sie atmete tief durch. „Alles andere wäre Selbstmord."

Nach einer Weile nickte Snape.

„Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun, Sayda?"

„Nein, danke, Professor, Sie haben mir schon sehr geholfen. Auf Wiedersehen."

Als sie die Treppe wieder hinunterstieg, fühlte sie sich freier als zuvor, leichter, fast wie eine Feder. Aber jetzt musste sie erst mal zu McGonagall. Und vorher Siria finden.

„Was?", fragte Siria erstaunt. „Du willst… untertauchen?"

„Naja… aber meine Ordensaktivitäten müssen absolut geheim bleiben, sonst bin ich tot und Snape auch", erklärte Sayda hastig. „Damit meine ich: Kein Wort zu irgendjemandem außerhalb des Ordens, keine Andeutungen, kein nichts. Es darf niemand erfahren!"

„Aber… weshalb hast du dich dann dem Orden angeschlossen, wenn du nicht kämpfen willst?"

„Das will ich doch, aber…" Sayda schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Siria, ich habe mich dem Orden angeschlossen, weil ich gut bin, weil ich für das Richtige kämpfen möchte. Ich bin vielleicht eine Slytherin, aber nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, ich weiß, was richtig und was falsch ist – und die ganze Dunkle-Lord-Sache und Todesser und Morden ist eindeutig falsch! Außerdem…" Sie senkte die Stimme. „… kann ich mich dann persönlich um Snape kümmern, ich weiß dann über alles Bescheid und so…"

Jetzt nickte Siria. „OK, das versteh' ich schon… Aber wie willst du das Minerva erklären?"

„Mir was erklären?" Auf einmal stand Minerva McGonagall hinter ihnen.

Sayda fuhr erschrocken herum. Sie war leichenblass.

„Beim Merlin, was ist denn mit dir los? Kommt in mein Büro, schnell! Und dann will ich eine Erklärung."

Schließlich berichtete Siria, warum Sayda so aufgelöst war. Mit schockiertem Gesichtsausdruck hörte Professor McGonagall ihr zu, dann sagte sie: „Das ist in der Tat eine ernste Sache. Wenn sogar schon Du-weißt-schon-wer an Sayda interessiert ist… Und unser verehrter Schulleiter scheint dem ja wohlgesonnen…"

Sayda schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Er will es auch nicht, aber er hat keine Wahl, _er_ hat ihn beauftragt, mich zu holen."

„Er will nicht?", fragte Minerva fassungslos. „Wie das?"

„Naja", begann Siria zögernd, „Sayda ist sowas wie seine Lieblingsschülerin…"

„Aha. Nun gut, ich denke, wir sollten erst einmal die Weihnachtsferien abwarten und dann sehen, wie sich die Sache entwickelt. Momentan weiß ich auch nicht weiter, aber ich werde an Remus schreiben… Ach ja, am 30. ist eine Versammlung des Ordens, ich werde euch beide dann holen. Jetzt können wir leider nicht viel tun, nur abwarten und hoffen…"

Sayda folgte McGonagalls nachdenklichem Blick und fragte sich, was sie wohl dachte. Wie es Harry, Ron und Hermine ging? Zugegeben, das hatte sie sich auch schon oft gefragt, fast jede zweite Nacht, kurz vor dem Einschlafen. Wo waren sie gerade? Hatten sie schon einen Horkrux erledigt?

„Minerva? Weißt du… etwas von Harry?"

„Harry Potter? – Nein…"

Sayda nickte, das hatte sie erwartet. Doch langsam fühlte sie sich wieder etwas besser.

„Komm', Siria, wir müssen noch unsere Muggelkunde-Aufsätze machen." Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Bis bald, Minerva!"

„Auf Wiedersehen, ihr beiden, und passt auf euch auf!"

Zwei Tage später war Weihnachten. Die Große Halle war wieder dekoriert worden, doch es gab auffällig viel silbernen und grünen Weihnachtsschmuck. Auch war alles nicht so prächtig wie zu Dumbledores Zeiten, eher schlicht, meistens nur tiefgrüne Tannenzweige mit silbernen Bändern. Das Weihnachtsessen war jedoch wieder grandios und Sayda haute ordentlich rein. Doch plötzlich bemerkte sie eine winzige, pechschwarze Eule, die neben ihrem Kürbissaft-Becher saß und eine schmale Pergamentrolle im Schnabel hielt. Sayda bekam einen kleinen Schock, als sie die enge Schrift darauf erkannte und verschluckte sich an ihrem Truthahn.

_Liebe Sayda,_

_erst einmal wünsche ich Ihnen frohe Weihnachten._

_Desweiteren hat sich der Dunkle Lord gewillt gezeigt, Sie als Spionin zu behalten. _

_Da Sie nun in seinen Diensten stehen, sind Sie auch auf den Weihnachtsball seiner Gefolgschaft morgen Abend um 20 Uhr eingeladen. Anwesenheit ist so gut wie Pflicht. Ich werde Sie um 19.30 Uhr vor Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum abholen. _

_Um angemessene Kleidung wurde gebeten._

_S. Snape._

Um Himmels Willen! Ein _Todesser_ball! Und sie war dazu _eingeladen_! Himmelherrgott! Na ja, zum Glück hatte Voldemort nicht vor, ihr das Mal zu verpassen… Vorerst zumindest nicht… Doch für den Rest des Abends war Sayda ziemlich abwesend. Immer wieder blickte sie hinauf zum Lehrertisch und zu Snape, aber der wich ihrem Blick geschickt aus, sodass ihre Augen sich nie fanden.

Zurück im Schlafsaal kramte Sayda in ihrem Kleiderschrank herum und suchte ein schwarzes Kleid heraus, das etwas eleganter war als ihre gewöhnliche Schulrobe.

„Was machst _du_ denn da?", fragte Pansy Parkinson sie misstrauisch. „Hast du eine Verabredung?"

„So in der Art", meinte Sayda steif und schlüpfte probehalber in das Kleid. Hm, es saß ein wenig eng, aber es würde schon gehen.

„Echt? Mit wem denn?" Pansy war aber auch unendlich neugierig…

„Mit einem Bekannten meiner Eltern, hat mich auf so eine Feier im Ministerium morgen eingeladen, hab' auch die Erlaubnis vom Schulleiter."

„Oho. Na, wenn Professor Snape es dir erlaubt, wird es schon in Ordnung sein, was meinst du?"

Sayda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke mal, er hat keine Ahnung, aber es klingt nicht verdächtig."

„Wie meinst du das, er hat keine Ahnung?", brauste Pansy auf. „Professor Snape ist ein sehr kluger Mann, du…"

„Hey, hey! So war das doch nicht gemeint!", wehrte Sayda ab und konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Augenrollen verkneifen. „Ich meinte, dass er sich wahrscheinlich nicht vorstellen kann, was man auf so einer Party tun sollte. Ich weiß selber, dass er nicht doof ist."

Pansy grunzte.

„Na, dann viel Spaß morgen. Wusstest du, dass Draco morgen auch eingeladen ist? Aber beim Dunklen Lord…" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus dem Saal.

Sayda bereute sofort, sie angelogen zu haben. Was, wenn Pansy herausfinden sollte, dass sie auch auf dieser „Voldi-Party" war?

Als Snape am nächsten Abend zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ging, sah er Sayda schon von weitem auf ihn warten. In ihrem hautengen schwarzen Kleid sah sie atemberaubend schön aus, die langen, dunkelblonden Haare fielen ihr in zarten Wellen über die Schultern wie flüssiges Gold und verzauberten ihn. Seine Hand schloss sich fester um den kleinen Gegenstand, den er seit einiger Zeit in seiner Jackentasche herumtrug.

Sayda konnte nicht erkennen, dass Snape sich besonders schick gemacht hätte. Er trug dieselben Roben wie sonst auch – naja, dieses Modell war vielleicht ein bisschen neuer und weniger abgetragen – und seine halblangen Haare hingen ihm wie üblich als zwei schwarze, glänzende Vorhänge neben dem Gesicht. Der samtschwarze Umhang flatterte hinter ihm her und verlieh ihm ein beeindruckendes, respekteinflößendes Aussehen.

„Wir werden von Hogsmeade aus apparieren", sagte er und winkte sie hinaus aus der Schule.

Vorsichtig folgte Sayda ihm. Jetzt, wo es richtig los ging, begannen ihre Hände zu zittern und sie umklammerte ihren Zauberstab. Ein Stück hinter den Drei Besen reichte er ihr die Hand.

„Ich werde Sie führen."

Langsam ergriff Sayda die kühlen Finger. Okeee…

„Eins, zwei, drei!"

Sie tauchten vor einem gewaltigen Haus auf, das so aussah, als stamme es noch aus dem Barock.

„Da wären wir", sagte Snape gleichgültig, doch seine Hand hielt Saydas noch ein wenig länger als nötig.

„Sayda!", tönte auf einmal eine erregte Stimme hinter ihnen. „Wie schön, dass du auch da bist!"

„Guten Abend, Madam…"

„Bella. Na, auch eingeladen?", fragte Snape spöttisch.

„In der Tat. Und wie ich sehe, du auch. Snape!" Bellatrix sprach den Namen wie etwas Ekeliges aus und verdrehte dabei die Augen. „Sayda, du musst unbedingt neben mir sitzen, damit ich dich allen vorstellen kann! Und alle müssen sich diese fabelhafte Geschichte anhören, wie du Snape unter dem Imperius-Fluch…"

„Ja, alles ganz toll", unterbrach dieser sie kühl. „Wir sollten hineingehen und den Dunklen Lord nicht zu lange warten lassen." Er schob Sayda sanft auf ein großes Portal zu, durch das sie in eine riesige Halle mit marmornem Fußboden gelangten. Interessiert sah sich Sayda um.

Zwei lange Tische standen an den langen Seiten des Raumes, mit weißen Tischdecken und silbernem Geschirr, davor Stühle aus dunklem Holz. Die Wände waren von hohen Fenstern unterbrochen, die mit silberweißen Misteln und langen, fast durchsichtigen weißen Vorhängen, die bis zum Boden reichten, geschmückt waren. Es hatte angefangen zu schneien und weiche Flocken wehten gegen die mit Streben durchsetzten Glasscheiben. An der hinteren kurzen Seite war ein gigantisches Buffet aufgebaut, auf dem verschiedene Bowlen standen, die in allen Farben des Regenbogens vor sich hin schimmerten und denen ein betörender Duft entströmte.

„Severus", sprach plötzlich eine hohe, klare Stimme hinter Sayda. Sie fuhr erschrocken herum und starrte geradewegs in die blutroten Augen von Lord Voldemort.

„Ah, wie ich sehe, hast du unseren Neuzugang mitgebracht. Willkommen, Sayda", sagte er. „Wie ich hörte, besitzt du außerordentliche magische Fähigkeiten?"

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Sayda verängstigt.

Snape, der sich ebenfalls umgedreht hatte, versetzte ihr mit seinem Ellenbogen einen Stoß.

„_Herr_!", zischte er.

„Verzeihung, _Herr_."

Voldemort lachte leise und kalt auf.

„Du wirst das schon noch lernen." Er hob seine Stimme, sodass man sie in der ganzen Halle hören konnte. „Ich bitte zum ersten Tanz!"

Folgsam fanden sich die meisten Todesser zu Paaren zusammen, doch einige standen nur daneben und guckten grimmig, so auch Bellatrix und Snape.

„Bellatrix, Severus! Tanzt ihr beide doch zusammen!", meinte Voldemort, doch es klang eher wie ein Befehl als wie ein Vorschlag.

Snape hatte seine Gefühle wie gewöhnlich bestens unter Kontrolle, lediglich seine schwarzen Augen flackerten zornig auf. Bellatrix jedoch stand die blanke Wut ins Gesicht geschrieben, bestimmt hätte sie viel lieber mit ihrem Herrn persönlich getanzt. Geziert ergriff sie Snapes lustlos ausgestreckte Hände und tat einen widerwilligen Schritt. Snape schaute ausdruckslos an ihr vorbei und folgte mit leicht verkniffenen Lippen.

„Und für Sayda… habe ich einen jungen Mann hier!", sagte Lord Voldemort. „Draco, komm herüber!"

Sayda schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Was würde Pansy sagen, wenn Draco erzählen würde, dass er mit _ihr_ getanzt hatte? Verhindern konnte sie es leider nicht, also lächelte sie Draco etwas gequält an und ließ sich von ihm durch die Halle geleiten.

Voldemort schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab in Richtung eines alten Grammophons und die ersten Töne eines Tangos erklangen. Vorsichtig trat Sayda näher an Draco heran und sie begannen zu tanzen. Immer wieder erhaschte sie einen Blick auf Snape und Bellatrix, die krampfhaft versuchten, Abstand voneinander zu halten, aber Voldemort gab ihnen einen kleinen magischen Stoß, sodass sie keuchend aneinander klebten und mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck ihre Runden drehten. Ihr Meister fand es augenscheinlich sehr lustig, die beiden zu ärgern und zu blamieren, denn er legte noch einen zweiten Tango auf (bei dem sich Snapes Gesicht mehr und mehr verfinsterte und Bellatrix aussah, als würde sie den Nächstbesten, der es wagte, sie anzusprechen, einen Fluch aufhalsen), bevor er zum Essen rief.

Sobald der Zauber von ihr abfiel, stieß Bellatrix Snape so heftig von sich weg, dass er taumelte und gegen Sayda stolperte, die sich zwar noch rechtzeitig an der Wand abstützen konnte, sich dabei aber die ganzen Handflächen aufschürfte. Sie fluchte leise und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Warte, ich mach das", grummelte Snape neben ihr und murmelte etwas, während er mit seinem Zauberstab auf Saydas Handflächen deutete. Sie fühlte zuerst ein eigentümliches leichtes Ziehen, dann murmelte er eine weitere Beschwörung: „_Vulnera sanentur_." Den Spruch aus dem 6. Harry Potter-Film schien es tatsächlich zu geben, denn die Schürfungen verheilten und es blieben keine Spuren zurück.

„Danke." Sayda lächelte ihren Lehrer an, dann setzte sie sich auf den ihr zugewiesenen Platz. Verrückterweise saß sie direkt zwischen Bellatrix und Snape, wahrscheinlich auch eins von Voldemorts Spielchen mit seinen Gefolgsleuten. Die beiden starrten einander über Saydas Kopf hinweg feindselig an, dann begann Bellatrix die Geschichte mit Sayda und dem Imperius-Fluch zu erzählen und Snapes Gesicht wurde abweisender denn je.

Sayda fühlte sich extrem unwohl hier und so hielt sie Ausschau nach Draco. Wo war er nur? Sie konnte ihn nirgends entdecken.

Mit einem leisen _Plopp_ erschien die Vorspeise an den langen Tischen und sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter um ihren Klassenkameraden, sondern begann zu essen. Nicht ganz ihr Geschack, aber immer noch besser als erwartet. Sekunden später erschien ein riesiger Truthahn vor ihr und sie war gezwungen, weiter zu essen.

Nach dem Truthahn war sie schon so vollgefuttert, dass sie erst einmal eine kleine Pause einlegte und wieder nach Draco suchte. Endlich sah sie seinen hellblonden Schopf an dem anderen Tisch. Sie starrte lange und intensiv zu ihm hinüber, aber er schien Saydas eindringlichen Blick nicht zu bemerken, denn er hockte weiter nur stocksteif auf seinem Stuhl und blickte aus einem der Fenster.

Plötzlich spürte sie einen kleinen Luftzug an ihrer rechten Hand. Irritiert blickte sie zum Tisch zurück, auf dem jetzt der Nachtisch erschienen war, der berühmt-berüchtigte Plumpudding, und Sayda hatte sogleich eine Riesenportion abbekommen. Mit leisem Stöhnen begann sie, die klebrige Süßspeise auszulöffeln.

Es war nicht mehr viel in ihrer Schale, als sich auf einmal ein dünnes goldenes Kettchen um ihren Löffel wickelte. Verstohlen blickte sich Sayda um, doch niemand sah zu ihr her, und so fischte sie das Kettchen flink heraus und wischte es unter dem Tisch an einer Serviette sauber. Es war ein winziges, mattgoldenes Herz, um das sich eine glänzende, silberne Schlange rankte und sich auf der Vorderseite um ihren eigenen Schwanz wand. Die Augen waren mikroskopisch kleine, glitzernde Smaragde. Wunderschön! Unauffällig ließ sie die Kette in eine Innentasche ihres Umhangs gleiten und verspeiste den Rest des Nachtischs.

„Ich hoffe, es hat gut geschmeckt?", ertönte wieder Voldemorts klare Stimme. „Dann… einen letzten Tanz!"

Sayda starrte auf die Tanzfläche, auf der die ersten Paare sich zu drehen begannen. Eine Weile sah sie ihnen zu, dann nahm sie einen Blick von der Seite war. Snape saß seitlich auf seinem Stuhl und sah ihr tief in ihre blauen Augen.

„Möchtest du tanzen?", fragte er kaum hörbar.

„Ich denke schon…", murmelte Sayda und schaute wieder zu den Tanzenden hinüber.

Kühle Hände umfassten ihre und zogen sie von ihrem Stuhl hoch. Ein Arm legte sich um ihre Schulter und führte sie hinaus aufs Parkett.

Irgendwann fiel Sayda auf, dass Snape wesentlich besser tanzen konnte, wenn er nicht unter dem Imperius-Fluch stand. Sie fühlte sich regelrecht gut dabei. Anfangs tanzten sie mehr am Rand, doch bald fanden sie sich in der Mitte der Halle wieder. Sayda wandte Snape ihr Gesicht zu, sah in die dunklen Augen hinein wie in tiefe Teiche und entdeckte nichts als Zärtlichkeit. Sie lächelte sanft und musste den Impuls unterdrücken, ihren Kopf an seine Schulter zu lehnen.

Es war wirklich wahr, er hatte sie aufgefordert! Snape konnte es noch nicht ganz fassen, mit wem er da eigentlich tanzte. In diesem Moment war sie nicht die sympathische Schülerin, die er jede Woche in sein Büro bestellte. In diesem Moment war sie eine unglaubliche junge Frau, die mit _ihm_ tanzte. Sie war so nah. So nah.

Die Nacht hätte noch ewig weitergehen können, doch nach einer halben Stunde erklärte Voldemort seine Weihnachtsparty für beendet. Widerwillig gab Snape seine Tanzpartnerin frei und sah mit etwas verklärtem Blick zu, wie sie sich noch einmal von der roten Bowle nahm, bevor sie hinaus auf den Vorplatz des Herrenhauses ging, um zurück nach Hogsmeade zu apparieren.

„Na komm schon, du alter Sack!", grunzte ihn ein völlig betrunkener Yaxley an. „Deine Süße wartet draußen auf dich, ich wünsche eine gute Nacht!" Mit kratzigem Lachen entfernte er sich und Snape machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Sayda empfing ihn mit einem leicht schockierten Gesichtsausdruck. Das ist nicht wirklich passiert. Das kann nicht sein. Ich habe nicht mit Snape getanzt. Das ist unmöglich! Diese Sätze wiederholten sich in ihrem Kopf ein ums andere Mal und sie fühlte sich schlecht.

„Ich appariere selber zurück", meinte sie hastig, als Snape Anstalten machte, ihr die Hand zu reichen. Mit einem kleinen _Plopp_ verschwand sie und tauchte in Hogsmeade wieder auf, genau da, wo sie einige Stunden zuvor „abgereist" war. Eine Sekunde später landete Snape direkt neben ihr und sie gingen schweigend hoch zum Schloss. Oben angekommen wechselten sie nur einen raschen Blick, dann stieg Sayda in den Kerker hinunter und Snape nahm die Treppe, um zum Schulleiterbüro zu gelangen.

Im Schlafsaal angekommen, sank Sayda erschöpft auf ihr Bett. Sie hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, was Pansy sagen würde, wenn sie erfuhr, dass Sayda mit Draco getanzt hatte. Doch nun hatte sie ein weitaus größeres Problem: Was, wenn jemand herausbekam, dass sie und Snape… Unvorstellbar! Eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter. Das hätte nicht sein dürfen. Aber es war so schön gewesen. Dann fiel ihr noch etwas ein: Vorsichtig zog sie die goldene Kette aus der Innentasche ihres Umhangs hervor. Wo auch immer sie herkam, sie war wunder-wunderschön und sie würde sie auf jeden Fall behalten. Sanft legte Sayda das Schmuckstück auf ihrem Nachttisch ab und legte sich schlafen.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria und Tina/Temptation/Alechia. Und das Faithless geht auf meine Kosten._

_A/N: Eine etwas humorvollere Stelle folgt ;)_

/

Die Ferien verliefen weiter ziemlich ereignislos, Snape rief sie nie zu sich, nur Siria versuchte ständig, Sayda über ihn auszuquetschen und so verbrachte diese die meiste Zeit mit ein paar Mädchen aus Slytherin – bis der 30. Dezember näher rückte, der Tag, an dem das Ordenstreffen sein sollte.

Wie versprochen holte Professor McGonagall die beiden ab und geleitete sie nach Hogsmeade in ein kleines, heruntergekommenes Gasthaus, an dem ein Schild hing, das früher einmal „Faithless" geheißen hatte, nun aber vollkommen verblichen war. Faithless. Treulos, ungläubig, unzuverlässig. Was für ein ansprechender Name. McGonagall hatte anscheinend Saydas zweifelnden Blick gesehen, denn sie sagte: „Keine Sorge, das Haus ist OK, der Wirt ist ein Cousin von Kingsley Shacklebolt, ihr wisst schon, der Auror, der…"

„… den Premierminister beschützt", beendete Siria ihren Satz und öffnete die ramponierte Holztür des „Faithless".

Drinnen war es unglaublich düster, doch schließlich konnten sie in einer einsamen Ecke Lupin und Tonks ausmachen, außerdem waren noch weitere unbekannte Zauberer und Hexen um deren Tisch versammelt.

„Guten Tag", begrüßte Minerva sie. „Ich bringe Sayda und Siria mit, unseren jungen Nachwuchs!"

Die Phönixorden-Mitglieder lächelten die beiden freundlich an, dann wurden Stühle gerückt und alle nahmen Platz.

„Also, fangen wir am besten gleich an, ich hab' nicht so viel Zeit", meinte ein großer Zauberer mit dunkler Haut. Kingsley.

„Ja, zuerst die wichtigste aller Fragen: Was soll Sayda tun? Ihr-wisst-schon-wer hat sehr deutlich Interesse an ihr bekundet und sie hat abgelehnt."

Erstaunte Blicke richteten sich auf Sayda.

„Und das hat er durchgehen lassen?", fragte Lupin misstrauisch.

„Jein. Sie ist offiziell als Spionin tätig.

Wie Severus früher…", fügte Minerva mit etwas wehmütiger Stimme hinzu. „Der hat übrigens auch einen Narren an ihr gefressen, bestellt sie jeden Samstag in sein Büro…"

„Was?" Lupin runzelte die Stirn. „Woher sollen wir wissen, dass sie nicht doch auf der falschen Seite ist, hm? Ich glaube es jetzt nicht, aber um ganz sicher zu gehen…"

„Von mir aus gebt mir Veritaserum, ich habe nichts zu verbergen. Allerdings stellt dann keine Fragen, die nicht relevant sind für diese Sache. " Sie sah Siria streng und bittend an. „Vor allem du hältst dich bitte da raus!"

Überraschtes Schweigen. Dann räusperte Tonks sich. „Ähm, ich denke, das zeigt doch, dass sie auf der richtigen Seite steht, oder?"

„Severus hat auch immer…"

„Lasst Severus doch mal Severus sein, zu dem kommen wir später noch, jetzt geht es um Sayda!", fauchte ein breitschultriger Kerl.

„Ja, also, nachdem ich kein Veritaserum dabei habe, denke ich, dass wir auf Sayda vertrauen sollten, oder was meint ihr?", fragte Lupin in die Runde. Alle nickten zustimmend. „Gut, dann wäre Punkt 1 schon mal abgehakt. Wie geht es weiter?"

„Die Greifer", sagte Minerva leise.

„Jaa. Die Greifer…" Lupin starrte ins Nichts. „Ein paar Außenposten des Ordens haben vor ein paar Tagen eine Gruppe sogenannter Greifer entdeckt, das sind Leute, die herumlaufen, um Muggelstämmige einzufangen und gegen eine Belohnung an Ihr-wisst-schon-wen auszuliefern. Harry zu kriegen wäre natürlich noch schöner für sie. Einer der Greifer war anscheinend ein junges Mädchen in eurem Alter, Minerva meint, ihr hättet sie gekannt. Ihr Name ist Alechia Saunders und sie ist nach den jüngsten Informationen eine Art Unter-Todesserin."

Der Schock traf Sayda und Siria so heftig wie ein Schlag in die Magengegend. Ihre Freundin eine Todesserin! Wie konnte das sein?

„Wie…", begann Sayda verzweifelt.

„Wie das passieren konnte? Oh, ganz einfach!", rief Kingsley. „Laut unseren Nachforschungen haben sie haben einen Fehler gemacht, einen falschen Alarm ausgelöst. Dabei haben einige Muggel sie entdeckt, wie sie mit ihren Zauberstäben herumgefuchtelt haben, das hat natürlich Probleme bereitet. Einer zuverlässigen Quelle zufolge stellte Ihr-wisst-schon-wer die ganze Gruppe vor eine Entscheidung: entweder wurden sie zu treuen Gefolgsleuten oder er würde sie töten. Ich denke, es ist klar, was sie gemacht haben?"

Allgemeines Verständnis.

„Ja, wir kennen sie. Sie ist mit uns aus den USA gekommen, nur ein wenig später…", erklärte Siria leise. „Wir waren gut befreundet…"

„Das tut uns leid…"

„Naja, wir dachten ja auch, dass Peter Pettigrew ein guter Freund von James war!", knurrte Arthur Weasley. „Aber dann hat er sich doch den Todessern angeschlossen und auch … ihr wisst schon…"

„Wo wir bei unserem nächsten Thema wären: Snape."

Der versammelte Orden guckte betreten. Niemand wollte dieses Thema wirklich ansprechen.

„Sayda, erzähl' doch mal, was du herausgefunden hast!", meinte Lupin.

Nun war Sayda gezwungen, von dem Ball an Weihnachten zu erzählen. Natürlich unterließ sie es, zu erwähnen, dass sie getanzt hatten… Doch die Gesichter der Erwachsenen um sie herum waren auch ohne dieses Detail geschockt genug.

„Du warst _wo_?", fragte Minerva McGonagall tonlos.

„Auf einem _Todesserball_? Bei _ihm_?" Remus Lupins Stimme schwankte und Tonks sah aus, als würde es sie gleich umhauen.

Siria, die direkt neben Sayda saß, sah diese fassungslos an und keuchte: „Warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt? Ich dachte, wir wären Freundinnen! Ich meine, beste Freundinnen! Wir erzählen uns alles und so!"

„Es tut mir echt leid, Siri, aber ich… konnte nicht… ich kann dich da nicht reinziehen!", entschuldigte sich Sayda.

„Bitte, Sayda, versprich uns, dass du dich nie wieder in eine solche Gefahr begibst! Er könnte dir ganz leicht die Gedanken lesen!", meinte Kingsley beunruhigt.

„Nein, könnte er nicht", entgegnete Sayda trotzig. „Snape hat es auch nicht geschafft und er ist einer der besten Legilimentiker!"

Betretenes Schweigen.

„Das… ist allerdings wahr…", brachte Lupin zögernd hervor. „Haben wir dann alles geklärt?" Die restlichen Ordensmitglieder nickten und zogen sich ihre Reiseumhänge über. „Dann… Auf Wiedersehen! Und passt alle gut auf euch auf!"

Der Weg zurück zum Schloss verlief unnatürlich still. Sayda und Siria befanden sich in einem Zustand zwischen Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung und Minerva wusste nicht, wie sie ihnen helfen sollte. Sie war selber so geschockt, dass eine _Hufflepuff_ zur Todesserin geworden war.

Am 3. Januar wurde Sayda das nächste Mal in Snapes Büro beordert. Nervös betrat sie den kreisrunden Raum und blieb in einiger Entfernung zum Schreibtisch stehen. Um den Hals trug sie ihre neue Halskette, wie schon jeden Tag, seit sie sie im Plumpudding auf dem Todesserball gefunden hatte. Ihre Hände wurden feucht und ihre Finger zitterten. Was würde er sagen?

„Guten Tag, Sayda", begrüßte der Schulleiter sie mit seiner gewöhnlichen kühlen Stimme. Seine Augen wanderten zu dem kleinen Anhänger an Saydas goldener Kette und dann wieder zurück zu Sayda.

„Guten Tag." Langsam setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl. „Ich habe nichts zu erzählen."

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Gar nichts?"

„Nein."

„Das ist schade… Dann schlage ich vor, dass Sie nächsten Samstag wieder kommen." Anscheinend wechselte er nach Belieben zwischen Sie und du hin und her…

„Oh, das geht schlecht, am Samstag bin ich schon verabredet… Könnte ich vielleicht schon am Freitag kommen?" Freitag, der 9. Januar. Snapes Geburtstag. Sayda klimperte mit den Augenlidern.

Snape zögerte.

„Na gut… Dann bis Freitag, auf Wiedersehen."

Sayda wusste nur zu gut, dass es ihm nicht recht war, aber das war ihr in dem Moment egal. Jetzt brauchte sie nur noch ein Geschenk – oder? So eine Kleinigkeit… Nur was? Was würde sich ein Mann wie Snape wünschen? Einen Schrumpfkopf, dachte Sayda bitter. Dann lachte sie. Wie wäre es mit ein paar Blumen? Blumen waren doch nie schlecht, vor allem nicht in einem tristen Lehrerbüro!

Am 9. Januar machte sich Sayda extra pünktlich auf zu Snapes Büro. Sie wollte noch ein bisschen lauschen, damit sie dem Orden auch etwas zu erzählen hatte. Leise schlich sie sich die Treppe hoch – das Passwort hatte sich nur geringfügig geändert und lautete jetzt _zartes, fließendes Gold_ – und legte ein Ohr an die Tür. Verdammt, manche Leute führten ja Selbstgespräche, aber Snape anscheinend nicht. Was hätte Sayda nur dafür gegeben, in diesem Moment durch die Tür sehen zu können!

Eine ganze Weile harrte sie noch vor der Tür aus und versuchte, ein Geräusch wahrzunehmen, doch es war erfolglos.

Sie war schon 3 Minuten zu spät dran, als sie kurz klopfte und dann die Tür zum Büro aufriss. „_Orchideus_", murmelte sie und prächtige Orchideen erschienen an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs. Mit einer flinken Bewegung beschwor Sayda eine Vase herauf und stopfte die Blumen hinein, die sofort einen betörenden Duft ausströmten.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Professor", rief sie mit einem breiten Grinsen und stellte Snape, der immer noch verdattert an seinem Schreibtisch hockte, die Orchideen direkt vor die Nase. „Ich dachte mir, man könnte hier ein bisschen mehr… _Atmosphäre_… schaffen!" Sie sah sich um und wischte ein wenig Staub von einem Schrank.

„Was…? Woher…?", fragte Snape sichtlich verwirrt.

„Ach, Sie wissen doch, _ich habe da so meine Quellen…_"

Snape nickte kurz und überrascht. „Danke." Mit spitzen Fingern schob er die Vase ein Stück zur Seite, sodass er Sayda sehen konnte, die jetzt ihm gegenüber Platz genommen hatte. „Und was sagen Ihre Quellen noch so?"

„Ich bedaure, nichts Vielversprechendes. Augenscheinlich sind diesen Witzbolden die Ideen ausgegangen."

„Aha." So einsilbig wie üblich. Der Schock saß also nicht tief genug.

Deshalb holte Sayda zum nächsten Schlag aus.

„Wollen wir vielleicht anstoßen?", fragte sie und organisierte sich eine Flasche Met aus einem Schränkchen hinter dem Schreibtisch, aus dem auch zwei Gläser auftauchten. „Ich meine, solche Orchideen muss man feiern, oder?"

Snape starrte entgeistert auf die Gläser, die sich mit gold-brauner Flüssigkeit füllten.

„Ja", meinte er gedämpft. „Prost."

Jetzt bloß nicht lachen!, beschwor sich Sayda, als sie sich zurücklehnte von ihrem Met nippte. Snape dagegen saß vollkommen steif da, als hätte er einen Stock verschluckt und trank nur äußerst zögerlich. Wahrscheinlich war ihm Saydas Aktion nicht ganz geheuer.

Einige Zeit hockten sie beide noch so da und schauten aneinander vorbei. Sayda betrachtete die Porträts der früheren Schulleiter – besonders von Dumbledore – und Snape begutachtete wieder das goldene Herz um Saydas Hals und sie tat so, als würde sie es nicht bemerken. Warum war er daran so interessiert? Sie war kurz davor, ihre Hand darüber zu legen. Er könnte es ja auch auf ihren Ausschnitt abgesehen haben.

Schließlich stellte sie ihr Glas ab und stand auf.

„Ich muss mal los, hab' nicht gerade wenige Hausaufgaben übers Wochenende aufgekriegt, sollte mal anfangen. Tschüss."

„Wiedersehen", sagte Snape ohne jegliche Regung.

Okeee, der Typ wird immer seltsamer, dachte sich Sayda, als sie die Treppe wieder hinunterstieg. Jetzt machte er ihr schon regelrecht Angst. Erst der Ball… und dann das hier… Das musste man nicht verstehen, oder?

Sie setzte sich mit ihrem Aufsatz über den Imperius-Fluch mitten in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und hörte sich um. Erzählte jemand von irgendwelchen Dingen, die außerhalb von Hogwarts geschehen waren, die man mit Voldemort in Verbindung bringen könnte? Und tatsächlich: Blaise Zabini flüsterte Millicent Bulstrode gerade hinter vorgehaltener Hand etwas über Angriffe auf Muggel zu. Unauffällig rutschte Sayda näher in deren Richtung, sodass sie mithören konnte.

„… haben viele erwischt, bestimmt 50 Stück oder so!", berichtete Blaise gerade.

Sayda stockte der Atem. Muggel? Sie haben 50 Muggel auf einmal umgebracht?

„… cool, dann können sie wenigstens nicht mehr stören…", antwortete Millicent mit einem gestörten Kichern.

Anscheinend hatte Sayda ihnen ohne es zu merken den Kopf zugewandt, denn plötzlich stand Pansy neben ihr und starrte sie wütend und misstrauisch an.

„Was spionierst _du_ denn hier rum? Schon mal was davon gehört, dass man das nicht macht?", zischte sie.

„Ach, lass mich doch!", gab Sayda bissig zurück, genervt, dass sie das Gespräch nun nicht mehr belauschen konnte.

„Nein, tu ich nicht! Du spionierst jetzt schon eine ganze Weile hier herum und hörst bei Sachen zu, die dich einfach nichts angehen! Was soll das denn?", empörte sich Pansy.

„Das ist ganz allein meine Sache!", fauchte Sayda sie an. „Ich beobachte die Leute wie es mir passt. Auch dich, wenn's nötig ist!"

„Aha, _wenn's nötig ist_! Wann ist es denn nötig, hm?" Pansy starrte sie mit zornesfunkelnden Augen an. „Was erwartest du dir davon?"

„Informationen", knurrte Sayda. „Man kriegt ja als Otto Normalbürger nichts mehr mit!"

„Otto… - was?" Pansy schien verwirrt.

„Otto Normalbürger! Der Typ von nebenan, der Standardmensch, der, nach dem sich die ganzen Studien richten!"

„Und was für Informationen hättest du gerne?"

„Potter", meinte Sayda knapp.

„Potter?" Pansy tat so, als höre sie nicht recht. „Was willst du denn noch von _dem_? Der ist so gut wie erledigt, versteckt sich mal wieder, die kleine Kröte!"

„Trotzdem. Was die Todesser so treiben."

„Die Todesser _treiben_ nichts, du Miststück! Hast du denn gar keinen Respekt?"

„Warum soll ich mich eigentlich von einer alten Kanaille wie dir anschnauzen lassen, he? Weißt du was, leck' mich mal am Arsch!"

„Du dreckige… _Blutsverräterin_!"

„Dir fällt auch nichts Neues ein, Einfaltspinsel, oder? So ein Pech aber auch!"

„Hey! Was soll denn das? Pansy, warum beleidigst du Sayda so? Sie hat dir doch gar nichts getan!" Draco. Was wollte _der_ denn jetzt hier?

Pansy schnaubte verächtlich und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Sayda, komm' mal eben kurz her", flüsterte Draco. „Ich… wollte dich fragen…" Er wurde knallrot und Sayda ahnte, was kommen würde. Sie lachte leise auf.

„Tut mir leid, Draco, aber du kannst aufgeben, das wird nichts!"

„Nicht…?" Draco klang am Boden zerstört.

„Nein. Ich mag dich so als Freund, aber nicht mehr, nein. Tut mir leid."

„Das… ist sehr schade…" Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Tut mir leid, dass ich… naja…"

„Kein Ding!", meinte Sayda freundlich. Dann senkte sie die Stimme. „Aber ich glaube, bei Pansy wärst du erfolgreich…"

„Echt?" Draco sah zu der beleidigten Pansy hinüber. „Meinst du…?"

„Geh' halt mal hin!", forderte Sayda ihn auf. „Mehr als 'ne Absage kann's nicht werden… Oh, sie kommt her…"

„Nun gut, Sayda", sagte sie schnippisch. „Ab jetzt ist es mir egal, was du da veranstaltest, aber ich sage dir, wenn du nur einmal _mir_ hinterher spionierst, mach' ich Blutsverräterhackfleisch aus dir!"

„Na, na, sei mal nicht so überheblich! Hältst dich wohl für was Besseres oder was?", schoss Sayda zurück.

„Aber du! Was ist das eigentlich für eine komische Kette, die du da seit neustem trägst?"

„Hab' ich zu Weihnachten bekommen", kam die knappe Erwiderung.

„Und von wem, wenn ich fragen darf? Wer würde so etwas Mickriges verschenken?"

„Von Unbekannt", schnappte Sayda. „Und es ist nicht _mickrig_!"

„Woher weißt du dann, dass das Ding überhaupt für dich war? Hätte ja auch für jedes andere Mädchen hier sein können!"

„Nur zu deiner Information, Pansy, ich habe es auf einem Ball des Dunklen Lords in meinem Plumpudding gefunden. Frag' mich nicht, wer es da rein hat, aber es war definitiv schon drinnen, als ich angefangen hab' zu essen!"

Pansy und Draco klappten vor Überraschung die Kinnladen herunter.

„Du warst _auch_ auf dem Fest?"

„Du weißt nicht, wer es da reingetan haben könnte? Wer saß neben dir?"

„Nein, ich weiß es nicht. Und neben mir saßen deine Tante Bellatrix und Snape. Wäre ziemlich komisch, wenn die mir eine Kette ins Essen mischen würden, oder?", fragte Sayda mit skeptisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Außerdem war es ja schon vorher drinnen!"

Pansy setzte einen Schmollblick auf und sah Draco anklagend an, als ob nur er so etwas Dummes hätte fragen können. Dann zog sie ihn zur Seite und raunte ihm etwas zu. Draco wurde rot wie eine reife Tomate und Sayda machte sich wieder über ihren Aufsatz her. Dass sie hier die Kupplerin für Nachwuchstodesser spielen würde, hatte sie auch nicht gedacht!

In den nächsten Tagen gab es immer wieder Gerüchte, dass der etwas im Sand verlaufene Duellierkurs weitergeführt werden sollte, und schließlich hing auch wieder eine Mitteilung aus.

_Duellierkurs am Freitag, 8 Uhr, Anwesenheitspflicht für die Jahrgänge 6 und 7, sonst Bestrafung (Cruciatus-Fluch u. Ä.)_

_Unterricht am Nachmittag, ebenfalls Anwesenheitspflicht, sonst Bestrafungen (s. o.)_

„Das klingt aber ganz heftig nach Carrow!", grummelte Neville, als er das sah. „Macht Snape nach seiner Panne wohl nicht weiter, he?"

„Würde ich an seiner Stelle auch nicht!", lachte Siria. „Nur die Vorstellung, sich noch mal die Blöße zu geben, muss für den schrecklich sein!"

Tatsächlich stand am Freitagmorgen Amycus Carrow auf der Matte und kommandierte sie herum.

„Stellt euch auf, na los! Macht schon, macht schon, meine Güte, ihr seid ja langsamer als die Muggel!", herrschte er.

„Genau!" Alecto Carrow tauchte nun auch auf. „Elendige Würmer, passt endlich auf!"

Ginny verdrehte die Augen und stellte sich Luna gegenüber hin, Siria und Sayda standen nah beieinander und sahen sich das Durcheinander an.

„Das wird doch wieder nichts", überlegte Siria laut. „Ich glaube kaum, dass wir heute etwas Vernünftiges lernen werd – AU!"

Alecto Carrow hatte es mitbekommen und Siria mit ihrem Zauberstab eine gewischt.

„Pass' bloß auf, was du sagst, Fräulein, sonst verlierst du schneller deinen Zauberstab als du _Crucio_ sagen kannst!"

„Vielleicht will ich ja gar nicht _Crucio_ sagen!", entgegnete Siria schnippisch.

Die untersetzte Frau schnappte nach Luft und kreischte „Crucio! CRUCIO!", doch Sayda warf ein Schild zwischen Siria und die Todesserin.

„Lassen Sie das, oder es bekommt Ihnen nicht!", knurrte sie.

Mit verbissener Miene schlich Alecto zu ihrem Bruder zurück und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Der starrte zu Sayda hinüber und ein fieses Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Oh, oh, ich glaub' ich weiß, was jetzt kommt…", murmelte Siria und betastete ihre gerötete Wange.

Sayda nickte. „Ja. Er wird mich auswählen. Als Vorführobjekt."

Natürlich war das ganz genau Carrows Plan gewesen. Er rief Sayda mit einem falschen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu sich auf die Bühne.

„So, du Biest, jetzt wird mal nach _meinen_ Regeln gespielt!", raunte er ihr zu.

„Na, das werden wir ja sehen!", zischte Sayda zurück.

Sie umschlichen sich wie zwei Katzen, als Carrow plötzlich angriff. Sayda konnte noch rechtzeitig ausweichen, doch der Fluch traf wie zufällig Neville, der stocksteif wurde und nach hinten umkippte. Ganzkörperklammer. Sayda wartete ein wenig ab. Besser nicht gleich den nächsten Fluch schicken.

Der zweite Angriff des Todessers war deutlicher als der davor und Sayda lenkte ihn zurück, sodass Amycus Carrow gegen seinen eigenen _Stupor_ zu kämpfen hatte.

„_Incarcerus_!", schoss Sayda hinterher und der Lehrer wurde von Seilen umwickelt. Ein paar Leute klatschten und jubelten leise, doch Carrow wand sich schnell wieder heraus. „_Rictusempra_!"

Der Todesser begann unkontrolliert zu lachen, als er von unsichtbaren Händen gekitzelt wurde, aber als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, war er umso wütender.

„_Impedimenta_!", brüllte er und Sayda wehrte sich erbittert gegen den Lähmzauber. „Na, Kleine, wie gefällt dir das, hee?"

„_S-Stupor_!", grunzte Sayda unter großer Anstrengung, doch die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs schien regelrecht zu explodieren und der Schockzauber warf Carrow hart auf den Bühnenboden. Als er sich wieder aufrappelte, lief ihm Blut aus dem linken Mundwinkel, aber auch der Lähmzauber war von seiner Gegnerin abgefallen.

„Du wagst es?", fragte er gefährlich leise. „Du wagst es wirklich? EVERTE STATUM!"

Die Wucht des Zaubers traf Sayda so überraschend, dass sie von der Bühne geschleudert wurde und gegen die Wand krachte. Bewusstlos sank sie zu Boden. Ein paar spitze Schreie waren zu hören und fast überall sahen die Schüler geschockt und erschrocken aus. Eine dunkle Gestalt löste sich von der Wand und rannte auf Sayda zu. Snape war die ganze Zeit dabei gewesen und niemand hatte ihn bemerkt! Vorsichtig hob er Sayda hoch und rauschte aus der Halle in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Die Carrows lachten lauthals.

„Da hat sein Schätzchen wohl einen Kratzer gekriegt!", japste Alecto und klopfte ihrem Bruder auf die breiten Schultern.

„Geschieht ihr recht, mieses Miststück, diese Kleine!", grölte Amycus und gab seiner Schwester einen Schmatzer auf die Wange. „Jemand musste der echt mal zeigen, wo's lang geht!"

Während die Geschwister noch feierten, machten sich Siria, Neville, Ginny und Luna so schnell sie konnten auf den Weg zur Krankenstation, aber Madam Pomfrey ließ sie nicht herein.

„Heute Abend vielleicht, aber jetzt geht es noch nicht, tut mir leid!", wies sie die vier ab.

Enttäuscht und besorgt hockten sie sich in die Bibliothek.

„Habt ihr gesehen, wie blass Snape war?", fragte Luna.

„Snape ist immer blass", antwortete Siria leicht sarkastisch, aber sie nickte, in Gedanken versunken.

„Naja, sie ist ja immerhin so seine Lieblingsschülerin, oder?", meinte Neville und vermied es, an das andere zu denken, das ihnen zweifelsohne allen durch den Kopf ging. Aber das war sinnlos, ja geradezu unmöglich!

Das erste, was Sayda wieder wahrnahm, war die Anwesenheit einer Person neben ihr und dann eine tiefe Stimme die sagte: „Ja, Poppy, geh' ruhig, ich mach' das." Jemand hob ihren Kopf an und flößte ihr ein scheußliches Gebräu ein, das wie Feuer in ihr brannte.

„Buääh, aufhören!" wollte sie schreien, doch sie brachte nicht mehr als ein kaum hörbares Stöhnen zustande. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen und wusste nicht, woher.

„Sayda?", fragte die dunkle Stimme wieder. „Sayda?"

Himmel, wer war da? War da überhaupt jemand, oder war das alles Einbildung? Schläfrig sank sie wieder in ihr Kissen.

Das nächste Mal erwachte sie wieder von der Stimme.

„Sayda? Sind Sie wach?"

Und dieses Mal konnte sie sogar wieder etwas sagen.

„Nein, sieht nicht so aus", grummelte sie mit ihrem üblichen Sarkasmus.

„Ah, wie ich sehe, hat der Trank angeschlagen. Erkennen Sie mich?"

„Bitte? Nein, was sind Sie denn, ich sehe nur etwas wie eine überdimensionierte Taschenlampe, schwarz mit einem Lichtfleck oben…"

Das Wesen ihr gegenüber schluckte.

„Okay, schon gut. Hier, trinken Sie." Es reichte ihr einen kleinen Kelch mit einer seltsamen, schwarz-blauen Flüssigkeit.

Etwas misstrauisch trank Sayda den Becher leer.

„Das war ekelig", stellte sie fest. „Bitte nicht noch mal."

Sie vernahm ein leises Lachen.

„Das sollte ihr Gedächtnis wieder herstellen…"

Gedächtnis? Wieder herstellen? Ah…! Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen zurück, das Duell, Carrow.

„Sind Sie Amycus Carrow? _Furunkulus_!"

„Hey!", rief jemand überrascht. „Das hätte nun wirklich nicht sein müssen, seit wann sehe ich aus wie ein ungeschliffener Holzklotz, hm?"

Saydas Blick klarte plötzlich auf und sie sah Snape neben ihrem Bett stehen, der sich mit unergründlicher Miene von Furunkeln befreite. Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

„Oh mein Gott, Verzeihung, ich war wohl noch nicht ganz da…", beteuerte sie und obwohl sie nun wieder ganz normal denken konnte, tat sie weiterhin so, als gäbe es einige Defizite.

„Hmpf. Erkennen Sie mich jetzt?"

„Sicher. Eine Art große Fledermaus auf zwei langen Beinen. Ich wollte wirklich keine Tiere quälen." Es kostete Sayda unglaublich viel Mühe, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen oder laut loszulachen.

„Ähm, nicht ganz…", meinte Snape. „Versuchen wir's nochmal."

„Öh… Wenn Sie keine Fledermaus sind, was denn dann? Ein Vampir?"

„Vampir!", kam ein empörter Ausruf von Snape. „Dann hätte ich dich wohl schon längst ausgeschlürft!" Wieder dieser plötzliche Wechsel zwischen Sie und du, der Sayda so oft verwirrte. Merkte er das eigentlich? Er machte gelegentlich den Anschein, als wäre er komplett abwesend und wüsste er nicht, was er tat…

„Hmmm… Dann hab' ich leider auch keine Ahnung… – ach halt, ein, ein… ach, wie heißen diese Viecher, die herumfliegen, so hässliche, nackte Köpfe und Hälse haben und Aas fressen?"

„Geier", presste Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Genau, Geier… Sind Sie so einer?"

„Nein…?"

„Hm." Scheinbar resigniert starrte Sayda vor sich hin. „Geben Sie mir einen Tipp…"

„Ich bin ein Lehrer, _Schulleiter_!", antwortete Snape ungehalten.

„Hö? Ein _Lehrer_? Ein _Geier_ als Lehrer? – Ach halt, Sie waren ja gar keiner…" Und wieder versank Sayda in angebliche Grübeleien.

Da platzte Snape der Kragen.

„Ich bin Severus Snape, Schulleiter von Hogwarts!", rief er verzweifelt, beinahe leicht hysterisch, und rang die Hände. „Hallo? Du kennst mich, verdammt!"

„Severus… Snape?" Sayda kostete den Moment herrlich aus, bevor sie ihr Gegenüber schließlich erlöste. „Ah, Snape, Severus Snape! Kommt mir bekannt vor… Hübscher Name übrigens, Severus, hat nicht jeder…"

Das ist nur ein Zustand geistiger Verwirrtheit!, versuchte sich Snape zu beruhigen.

„Ah, danke."

In diesem Augenblick stürzten Siria, Neville, Luna und Ginny herein. Als sie Snape bemerkten, setzten sich schließlich brav neben Saydas Bett. Diese starrte scheinbar ohne Erinnerung an ihnen vorbei und zwinkerte ihnen heimlich zu. Ginny grinste amüsiert.

Auf einmal richtete Sayda sich auf.

„Jaaa! Professor Snape! _Jetzt_ hat's geklickert! Wow, ich kann mich an alles erinnern, bis auf… Was hab' ich grade zu Ihnen gesagt? Ich glaub', ich hab' viel gesagt…"

„Zuerst, ob ich eine Taschenlampe bin."

Ein unterdrücktes Prusten kam von Siria.

„Eine… Taschenlampe… Und weiter?"

„Dann… ging es um eine Fledermaus."

„Fledermaus… Aha. Und dann?"

„Ein Geier."

„Wie, ein Geier?"

„Na, ob ich ein Geier bin!"

„Natürlich nicht, oder? Verzeihung, aber ich verstehe ihre Aufregung nicht, das ist doch sonnenklar! Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben, ich werde niemandem erzählen, dass Sie sich für eine Taschenlampe halten!"

„Ich halte mich nicht für eine Taschenlampe!", rief Snape entsetzt.

Ginny kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und Neville sah aus, als würde er gleich platzen.

„Aber das haben Sie doch gerade eben gesagt!"

„Hab' ich nicht!"

„Haben Sie schon!"

„Nein, hab' ich nicht!"

„Na, was denn dann?"

„Ich glaube, es ging um eine Fledermaus", warf Luna ein.

„Nee, also bitte! Das sieht doch ein Blinder mit Krückstock, dass da die Proportionen falsch sind!"

Ginny konnte nicht länger an sich halten und lachte laut. Snape warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

„Und danach war der Geier an der Reihe", führte Luna fort.

„Um ein Geier zu sein, müssten Sie sich aber schon scheren", meinte Sayda mit schrägem Blick und klimperte mit den Augenlidern. „Und… essen Sie wirklich Aas? Das wäre ein bisschen paranormal…"

„NEIN! Verdammt, ich dachte, der Trank hätte gewirkt!"

„Hat er auch, Professor. Herzlich Willkommen bei „Verstehen Sie Spaß?"! Ach halt, das kennen Sie ja gar nicht…", gab Sayda trocken zurück und grinste gespielt schockiert. „Sie sind natürlich weder eine Taschenlampe, noch eine Fledermaus oder ein Geier!"

„Wie schön, dass Sie das auch endlich festgestellt haben! Man sieht sich." Und mit diesen Worten wirbelte Snape herum und stürmte davon.

Kaum hatte er die Tür der Krankenstation zugeknallt erhob sich übermütiges Gelächter.

„Unglaublich, Sayda, der tut dir wirklich nichts! Und ich hab' das immer für ein Gerücht von neidischen kleinen Mädchen gehalten!", lachte Neville.

„Der hat dich sehr, sehr gern", meinte Luna mit ernster Miene. „Ob das gut für ihn ist?"

Ginny und Siria schüttelten synchron den Kopf. „Garantiert nicht!"

Es war tatsächlich komisch, wie Snape auf diese offensichtlichen Beleidigungen reagiert hatte. Er hatte Sayda nie angeschrien oder ihr Strafen angedroht. Und dann war da ja noch der Ball…

Hastig tastete sie nach ihrer Kette. Ein Glück, das kleine Goldherz mit der Schlange war noch da. Wenn sie nur wüsste, von wem es kam!


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria und Tina/Temptation/Alechia. Und das Faithless geht auf meine Kosten._

/

Irgendwann, mitten in der Nacht, wachte Sayda ein weiteres Mal auf, da sie geträumt hatte, jemand säße neben ihr und würde sie unverwandt anstarren. Als sie sich aufrappelte lag sie auf der rechten Seite und schaute geradewegs in ein dunkles Augenpaar, das in der Düsternis der Krankenstation eigentümlich zu glänzen schien.

„Himmel!", rief sie erschrocken und zuckte zusammen. „Verdammt, seit wann werde ich rund um die Uhr bewacht!"

Die Wolken draußen gaben den Mond frei und Sayda erkannte ein bleiches Gesicht, umrahmt von schwarzen Haaren.

„Ach, Sie schon wieder", grummelte sie miesgelaunt. „Ich wollte schlafen!"

„Jetzt nicht", zischte Snape. „Der Dunkle Lord will wissen, was vorgefallen ist, wie er Carrow bestrafen soll."

„Dann erzählen Sie ihm doch einfach irgendwas! Dass ich den Verstand verloren habe, zum Beispiel! War doch auch fast so, oder? Ich will jetzt schlafen…!"

„Er wird es nachprüfen wollen… Und das geht nicht!"

Sayda stöhnte genervt.

„Sie wollen mich zu ihm bringen, richtig?"

Snape nickte in der Dunkelheit. „Bitte!"

„Schon gut, schon gut, aber ich appariere selbst!", maulte Sayda und schälte sich aus der Bettdecke. „Dürfte ich mich vielleicht umziehen?", fragte sie überdeutlich und bedeutete Snape, doch bitte vor die Tür zu gehen.

„Aber sicher", sagte er hastig und verschwand draußen.

Verdammt! Warum gerade jetzt? Sie wollte nicht zu Voldemort! Was, wenn er tatsächlich ihre geistigen Mauern durchbrechen konnte? Andererseits war Dumbledore im 5. Teil auch davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Harry seinen Geist gegen Voldemort verschließen könnte…

Leise schlich Sayda aus der Krankenstation. Snape wartete neben einem marmornen Pfeiler auf sie.

„Beeilung!", wisperte er. „Er ist im Haus der Malfoys!"

Himmel, waren da nicht auch Harry, Ron und Hermine irgendwann gewesen? Wenn sie sich doch nur erinnern könnte!

Snape lief eilig den Hügel hinunter, auf dem das Schloss stand und machte sich auf in Richtung Hogsmeade. Kurz nach dem Tor, das das Schulgelände markierte, packte er Saydas Arm und disapparierte mit ihr. Völlig überrumpelt landete Sayda vor einem gewaltigen Herrenhaus, in das Snape sie sogleich hineinzog. Er schleppte sie eine Treppe hinauf und klopfte an eine hölzerne Tür.

„Herein", erwiderte die hohe, klare Stimme von Lord Voldemort.

Langsam betrat Snape den Raum und Sayda folgte ihm widerwillig.

„Ah, Severus. Und Sayda. Schön, kommen wir gleich zur Sache. Sayda, könntest du mir sagen, was genau zwischen dir und Amycus vorgefallen ist?"

Das weiße Schlangengesicht starrte Sayda an, neben Voldemort kauerte Amycus Carrow und zitterte wie Espenlaub.

„Nun ja, Herr, wir hatten schon immer ein paar Differenzen, Herr", erklärte Sayda und bemühte sich um eine feste Stimme. „Und bei diesem Duellierkurs hat Professor Carrow mir dann alles heimgezahlt, würde ich mal sagen. Er hat mich gegen die Wand geschleudert, dann kann ich mich an nichts erinnern."

„Amycus? Stimmt das?", erkundigte sich Voldemort kalt.

Kleinlaut nickte der klotzige Todesser.

„Und wieso hast du das getan? Du wusstest doch, dass sie zu uns gehört, oder etwa nicht?"

Wieder nickte Carrow.

„Na, dann wird dir eine kleine Strafe sicher auch nichts ausmachen. _Crucio_."

Carrow wand sich auf dem Boden hin und her und schrie vor Schmerz laut auf. Sayda wich erschrocken ein Stück zurück. So hautnah hatte sie noch nie einen Cruciatus-Fluch erlebt und es machte ihr Angst. Snapes Hände hielten sie auf.

„Weiche nicht zurück", raunte er ihr zu.

„Nun, ich denke, das reicht. Oder willst du selber mal Hand anlegen, Sayda? Wäre vielleicht eine gute Übung für später…"

„Oh nein, vielen Dank, aber ich möchte meine Kraft nicht auf _ihn_ verschwenden", wehrte Sayda ab.

Voldemort lachte höhnisch.

„Da siehst du es, Amycus; was sie von dir hält! Pass' bloß auf, Severus, dass das nicht auch mit dir geschieht, Sayda ist da knallhart!"

Snape schien noch ein wenig blasser zu werden und nickte ruckartig.

„Dann wäre diese kleine Sitzung jetzt beendet." Voldemort zischelte etwas auf Parsel und seine riesige Schlange Nagini kam herbeigeschlängelt. „Oder gibt es noch Fragen?"

„Nein, Herr, auf Wiedersehen", sagte Snape schnell und zerrte Sayda wieder nach draußen.

„Ein Glück, dass er nicht in deinen Geist sehen wollte!", meinte er, als sie den Schotterweg entlanggingen und das Grundstück verließen.

„Hmpf. Hätte er ruhig versuchen können." Sayda war todmüde und schlecht gelaunt. Eigentlich wollte sie nur noch ins Bett und ganz lange schlafen.

„Unsinn! Selbst du hast dem Dunklen Lord nichts entgegenzusetzen!"

„Kann mich nicht erinnern, Ihnen jemals das du angeboten zu haben!", fauchte Sayda gereizt und disapparierte zurück nach Hogsmeade. Auf Belehrungen konnte sie jetzt weiß Gott verzichten! Wütend rannte sie zum Tor hinauf. Oh Mann, Snape hatte alle Zauber von der Begrenzung genommen, jeder könnte theoretisch hereinkommen!

So ein Depp!, dachte sich Sayda. Und so jemandem hatte Dumbledore vertraut! Nun ja, Dumbledore war ja auch ein ausgemachter Schwachkopf gewesen, immer nur am _Größeren Wohl_ interessiert!

Sayda schlich sich zurück in den Krankenflügel, zog ihren Schlafanzug wieder an und warf sich ins Bett. Sekunden später ging die Tür noch einmal auf und eine fledermausartige Gestalt huschte herein.

„Verschwinden Sie!", zischte Sayda und ihre Augen funkelten in der Dunkelheit zornig.

„Sayda, ich…"

„Ist mir egal, hauen Sie ab!"

„Aber ich wollte…"

„HAUEN SIE AB!", schrie Sayda wie ein wildes Tier.

Eine Holztür am anderen Ende der Krankenstation flog auf und Poppy Pomfrey stürmte in Morgenmantel und Plüschpantoffeln heraus, doch im selben Moment verschwand Snape wie ein Schatten durch die Haupttür.

„Severus… was?", fragte Madam Pomfrey verwirrt. „Alles in Ordnung, Miss?"

„Sicher", knurrte Sayda. „Wenn der bloß wegbleibt!" Sie hatte noch nie eine solche Wut auf jemanden gehabt und sie wusste nicht einmal genau, weshalb sie eigentlich so sauer war.

Snape ist ein dummer Wichtigtuer!, versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Der will nur… Ja… Was wollte Snape eigentlich von ihr?

Am nächsten Morgen entließ Madam Pomfrey Sayda wieder und diese lief schnurstracks in die Bibliothek, um ihre Freunde zu treffen. Es war zwar nur Siria da, aber die half ihr gerne bei den Hausaufgaben.

Doch plötzlich betrat ein schwarzgewandeter Mann die Bibliothek und in Sayda wallte Zorn auf. Nicht _schon_ wieder! Und er kam direkt zu ihnen hinüber. Sayda starrte demonstrativ auf ihre halbbeschriebene Pergamentrolle und Siria musterte sie überrascht.

„Haben Sie ihre Kette verloren?", sprach Snape Sayda an.

Ach ja, die Kette… Die hatte sie vor lauter Eile heute Morgen nur schnell in ihre Innentasche gestopft…

„Wüsste nicht, was _Sie_ das anginge!", fauchte sie und drehte sich weg.

Siria schaute ungläubig zwischen ihrer Freundin und dem Schulleiter hin und her.

„Verzeihung…"

Sayda funkelte ihn böse an, dann packte sie ihre Sachen und rauschte mit hoch erhobenem Kopf aus der Bibliothek, Siria blickte ihr fassungslos hinterher.

„Sie ähnelt Ihnen, Professor!", meinte Madam Pince von ihrem Tresen aus. „Finden Sie nicht?"

Snape grunzte etwas Unverständliches, dann verschwand auch er unter großem Umhangflattern aus dem Raum.

„Ach, Miss Brown, alle beide so aufbrausend!" Die Bibliothekarin stellte sich neben Siria und sah Snape und Sayda hinterher. „Was soll man dazu sagen?"

„Lieber nichts!", warnte Siria. „Die machen sonst Hackfleisch aus einem, egal, bei wem man es versucht!" Sie stapelte schnell ihre Bücher und Pergamente und machte sich auf die Suche nach Sayda, um herauszufinden, was nun schon wieder los war.

Währenddessen war Snape wieder auf dem Weg zurück in sein Büro, als er plötzlich über eine libellenartige Frau stolperte: Professor Trelawney, die Wahrsagelehrerin. Diese starrte ihn mit einem irren Ausdruck in den Augen an, schwankte ein Stück auf ihn zu und ergriff seinen Umhang.

„_Was du begehrest, wird dich begehren, ohne einen Fluch, aus ehrlichem Herzen, seit zwei Jahren im nächsten Mondzyklus."_

„Bitte was?", fragte Snape verwirrt.

Doch Trelawney wankte nur, eine Alkoholfahne hinter sich herziehend und in Selbstgespräche versunken, den Gang entlang und verschwand um eine Ecke. Snape blickte ihr mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen hinterher. Sie hatte genauso geredet, wie damals…

Siria fand ihre Freundin am See, wo sie unter einer Buche saß und gedankenverloren mit ihrem Zauberstab spielte.

„Hey, Saydi, was war denn grad los?"

„Ach, ich hab' in letzter Zeit so eine Stinkwut auf den!" Sayda starrte grimmig hinauf in das Blätterdach der Buche.

„Ah, und… wieso?"

„Wenn ich es wüsste, könnte ich vielleicht etwas dagegen unternehmen. _Levicorpus_." Saydas Zauberstab fuhr durch die Luft und zeigte auf ein unsichtbares Ziel.

„Hä? Seit wann verzauberst du… das Nichts?"

„Ich stelle mir nur gerade vor, wie James Potter Snape hier aufgehängt hat…", erklärte Sayda mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Hat er gut gemacht."

„Sayda! Himmel, ich dachte…"

„Ich denke auch viel, Siri, aber momentan weiß ich echt nicht, was los ist… Es ist Ende Januar und ich fühle mich schon total ausgelaugt. Ich weiß echt nicht, wie ich die ganzen Prüfungen schaffen soll…"

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass es keine Prüfungen geben wird!"

„Jaah…", seufzte Sayda. „Ich weiß…"

„Na, dann nimm's locker und komm mit, wir haben heute ausnahmsweise Muggelkunde zusammen, der ganze Jahrgang soll sich in der Großen Halle versammeln. Vielleicht fällt dir ja noch ein Streich gegen die alte Carrow ein?", versuchte Siria ihre Freundin aufzumuntern. „Vergiss' Snape, der ist es nicht wert, sich den Kopf über ihn zu zerbrechen!"

„Magst recht haben… Aber trotzdem! Der _nervt_ mich!" Mit trotzigem Gesichtsausdruck stiefelte Sayda neben Siria wieder hinauf ins Schloss, wo sie sich Neville anschlossen, der auch auf dem Weg in die Große Halle war.

„Ich bin ja gespannt, was uns heute erwartet!", meinte er mit etwas misstrauischer Miene.

„Oh, ich hab' da so eine Idee…", sagte Sayda mit verkniffenem Gesicht. „Sie könnte uns echte Muggel zum Üben mitgebracht haben."

Siria stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.

„Sayda! Das könnte wirklich sein! Diese Todesser sind zu allem fähig!"

Neville nickte zornig. „Seht mal, was da hinten ist!" Er wies an das andere Ende der Halle, an dem eine Horde verängstigter Menschen stand, gefesselt durch magische Seile.

Sayda schluckte. Das konnte sie nicht tun. Das _durfte_ sie nicht tun! Das war ungerecht! Doch schon trat Alecto Carrow vor und begrüßte sie auf ihre übliche Art und Weise.

„Wie ihr seht", fuhr sie fort, „werden wir heute an ein paar dreckigen Muggeln üben. Ich möchte nacheinander von jedem den Imperius- und den Cruciatus-Fluch sehen. Dann dürft ihr mit den Muggeln machen, was ihr wollt, von mir aus auch den _Avada Kedavra_ anwenden. Viel Spaß."

Siria, Sayda und Neville stockte der Atem, als ihnen drei verängstigte Muggel zugewiesen wurden. Saydas „Versuchsobjekt" war ein nicht mal 10-jähriges Mädchen. Voller Furcht glotzten die drei die Jungzauberer an. Versuchsweise richtete Sayda ihren Zauberstab auf das kleine Mädchen, das entsetzt aufschrie.

„_Reductio_", murmelte sie und die Seile, die das Kind fesselten, verschwanden im nichts. Ungläubig starrte es zu ihr hoch.

„Shevell, was _tun_ Sie da?", kreischte Alecto Carrow. „_Incarcerus_!" Und schon war die Gefangene wieder von Seilen umwickelt.

Grimmig sah Sayda Professor Carrow hinterher. So eine blöde Kuh! Sie wiederholte den _Reductio_ und auch Siria, Neville und ein paar andere taten es ihr nach, während es manchen sichtlich Freude bereitete, die Muggel zu Tode zu quälen.

„_Avada Kedavra_!", quiekte Pansy Parkinson erregt. „Krieg' ich noch eins?" Sayda empfand nichts als Abscheu.

Vorsichtig wandte sie sich Pansys neuem Muggel zu, der sich gerade unter unvorstellbaren Schmerzen auf dem Boden krümmte.

„_Finite Incantatem_", flüsterte sie.

Augenblicklich fielen alle Zauber von dem gebeutelten Mann ab und er keuchte. Pansy drehte sich mit zornesfunkelnden Augen um, aber Sayda hatte sich schon wieder ihrem Muggelkind zugewandt und führte einige harmlose Zauber aus, obwohl es sie entsetzlich anwiderte. Konnte sie denn gar nichts tun? – Doch, konnte sie. Vielleicht. Wie sie im Buch gelesen hatte, beschützte ein Patronus im Ministerium die Ankläger während dem Verhör vor den Dementoren. Möglicherweise könnten mehrere Patroni diese Menschen hier etwas schützen?

„_Finite Incantatem_!", rief sie laut in die Halle hinein. „_Expecto Partonum_!" Der riesige, silberne Leopard brach aus der Spitze von Saydas Zauberstab hervor und sprang zwischen den erlösten Muggeln umher. Siria verstand und schickte ihr Chinchilla zur Hilfe, ebenso Neville ein Tier, das einem Löwen stark ähnelte.

Ein riesiger Tumult brach los, Schüler und Muggel rannten kreuz und quer durcheinander und die Patroni zogen unaufhörlich ihre Runden.

„AUFHÖREN! SOFORT AUFHÖREN! WEM GEHÖREN DIESE PATRONI? WAS _TUN_ DIE HIER?", brüllte Alecto Carrow über das Chaos hinweg, doch niemand schien auf sie zu achten. Aber dann sah sie die entschlossenen Gesichter von Neville, Sayda und Siria und wusste, was zu tun war. Siria und Neville quälte sie fürchterlich unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch, während sie Sayda, durch einen Schockzauber kampfunfähig gemacht, in einer Ecke sitzen ließ. Als sie sich genug an Neville und Siria ausgelassen hatte, kam sie herüber, löste den Schockzauber und schickte Sayda mit einer Mitteilung zum Schulleiter. Für diese war das sogar noch schlimmer, als den Cruciatus-Fluch abzubekommen, doch was das fürchterlichste für sie war, war die Tatsache, dass sie ihren Freunden nicht hatte helfen können. Sie schämte sich unglaublich und ging mit extrem schlechten Gewissen zum Schulleiterbüro. Sie wollte Snape nicht sehen. Das war das letzte, was sie jetzt wollte.

Zu ihrer größten Überraschung war der Weg zur Treppe frei, der Wasserspeier stand nur regungslos daneben. Plötzlich ergriff Sorge von Sayda Besitz. War etwas passiert? Dann besann sie sich. Und selbst wenn! Es konnte ihr herzlich egal sein, vielleicht kam sie ja sogar um eine Strafe herum…

Die Tür zum Büro war auch nur angelehnt und Sayda lugte vorsichtig hinein. Snape saß zusammengesunken wie ein Häuflein Elend hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte mit schmerzvollem Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen ins Leere. Leise klopfte Sayda an und betrat den Raum. Im Nu setzte sich Snape kerzengerade hin und starrte sie an. Sayda zögerte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Ich soll Ihnen das hier geben." Sie überreichte dem Schulleiter das kleine Pergament ohne auch nur in die Nähe seiner langen Finger zu kommen. Dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück und wartete unsicher ab.

Langsam öffnete Snape die Nachricht und las sie mit unergründlicher Miene mehrmals durch. Dann seufzte er.

„Sie haben sich daneben benommen? In Muggelkunde wider den Anweisungen gehandelt und einen Patronus heraufbeschworen?" Seine Stimme klang brüchig und er wirkte angestrengt, Haltung zu bewahren. „Sie bringen mich noch in erhebliche Schwierigkeiten, Miss."

Sayda zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah ihm verständnislos ins bleiche Gesicht.

„Carrow erwartet, dass ich Maßnahmen gegen Sie ergreife. Sagen Sie mir, wieso haben Sie das alles gemacht?"

„Es ist nicht richtig, Muggel zu töten und zu foltern", antwortete Sayda wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Das war Ihre Aufgabe?", fragte Snape etwas verwirrt.

„Die des ganzen Jahrgangs. Jeder hatte mehrere… Versuchsobjekte. Wir sollten den Imperius- und den Cruciatus-Fluch durchführen, danach durften wir machen, was wir wollten. Auch töten", erläuterte Sayda ausführlich. „Das ist nicht gerecht."

„Kommen Sie mal her." Widerwillig trat Sayda vor Snape hin, der aufgestanden war. Er packte sie an den Unterarmen und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich finde es auch nicht toll, aber ich habe keinen Einfluss darauf! Tun Sie Ihr Bestes und beschützen Sie diese Menschen!" Schwerfällig ließ er sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder und rieb sich gedankenverloren den linken Unterarm.

Da war das Dunkel Mal eingebrannt, schoss es Sayda durch den Kopf. Sie fixierte Snape, konnte jedoch nur die übliche abweisende Leere in seinem Gesicht feststellen.

„Sie tragen ihre Kette wieder."

Saydas Augen blitzten. Was sollte _das_ denn jetzt schon wieder? Konnte er sie nicht _einmal_ in Ruhe lassen damit?

„Sieht gut aus."

Sayda schnappte nach Luft und sprang auf. Entsetzen und große Verwirrung vermischten sich zu einem angriffslustigen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte davon. Weshalb war sie nur immer so wütend, wenn sie Snape begegnete? Mal ehrlich, hatte er ihr irgendetwas getan? – Nein, eigentlich nicht… Und trotzdem hatte er etwas an sich, das Sayda rasend machte. War es… war es am Ende ihre eigene Zuneigung zu ihm, die sie am liebsten geleugnet hätte? Sie musste verzweifelt feststellen, dass es genauso war. Sie mochte ihn zu sehr. Das durfte nicht sein. Nicht bei einem Lehrer. Schon gar nicht bei einem, der eigentlich eine Romanfigur war. Normalerweise hätte sie sich jetzt Siria anvertraut, doch die war bestimmt nicht begeistert davon, außerdem wurde sie wahrscheinlich gerade im Krankenflügel behandelt. Sayda sank mitten in einem Gang auf den Boden und begann zu weinen. Sie war so verstört, dass sie zuerst nicht merkte, wie sich jemand neben sie setzte. Schließlich erkannte sie durch einen Tränenschleier hindurch ein freundlich dreinblickendes Gesicht, das eine unbestimmte Art von Trost aussendete.

„Es ist so schrecklich", klagte Sayda der Gestalt ihr Leid. „Ich bin immer so ungerecht zu Professor Snape, obwohl es meine eigene Schuld ist, ganz allein!"

Das Etwas neben ihr starrte sie weiter unverwandt an. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass es gar nicht saß, sondern neben ihr stand. Und es war kein Mensch.

„Er hält mich bestimmt für eine völlig unzivilisierte und unhöfliche Göre, ich bin so gemein zu ihm gewesen! Er wird wütend sein. Er wird mich hassen!"

Das Wesen war eine silberne Hirschkuh. Und hinter seinem Patronus tauchte nun Snape auf.

„Und er verzeiht."

Für einen Augenblick wusste Sayda nicht, was sie fühlen sollte. Fassungslos schüttelte sie den Kopf und schaute auf zu dem schwarzgekleideten Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren und den glänzenden schwarzen Augen, in denen der gleiche Ausdruck lag wie im Gesicht der Hirschkuh.

„Sayda."

Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Ihr Kopf war wie leergefegt, sie befand sich in einer Art Schwebe, wusste nicht, wo oben und wo unten war.

Snape kniete sich vor sie hin und umschloss ihre Hände sanft mit seinen. Einem plötzlichen Impuls nachgebend lehnte Sayda sich gegen seine Schulter und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Er nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm und tröstete sie leise.

„Es ist alles gut." Verstohlen blickte Snape sich um. Hoffentlich kam jetzt keiner den Gang entlang! Vorsichtig richtete er Sayda auf und starrte in ihre verheulten blauen Augen. Hatte er Trelawney richtig verstanden?

„Steh auf", sagte er sanft. „Komm, sitz hier nicht im Gang rum!"

Mühsam rappelte sich Sayda auf und stand in unmittelbarer Nähe von Snape. Der sie gerade… im Arm gehalten hatte? Himmel, war sie gegen eine Wand gerannt? Das _musste_ doch Einbildung gewesen sein! Aber als sie sah, wie die silberne Hirschkuh langsam neben ihr verblasste, wusste sie, dass alles wahr war. Keine Illusion. Verdammt! Wie hatte das passieren können? War Snape betrunken? Sonst hätte er sich doch nicht… so gehen lassen! Kritisch musterte Sayda den Schulleiter. Oh Gott, sah der fertig aus! Mindestens 20 Jahre älter. Jede noch so kleine Falte auf dem fahlen Gesicht war deutlich zu sehen, die Augen blickten traurig und… sehnsuchtsvoll.

_Neeeeeeiiiiiiin!_, wehrte sich eine kleine Stimme in Saydas Kopf gegen das, was gerade geschehen war. _Das war falschschsch! Du bist soooooo dumm, Sayda!_

Am liebsten hätte sich Sayda einen Zeitumkehrer geschnappt und ihr eigenes Selbst im Nachhinein in einen Schrank gesperrt.

„Ruhen Sie sich aus!", meinte Snape, dann ging er den Gang entlang, wahrscheinlich zurück in sein Büro.

Du. Du. Du. Sie. Meine Güte, konnte er sich mal mit sich selbst auf eines einigen?

Seufzend machte sich Sayda auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Vielleicht waren Siria und Neville ja noch da.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, sah sie zuerst Ginny, die sie seltsam ansah.

„Beim Barte des Merlin, was ist denn mit _dir_ los? Und warum kommst du erst _jetzt_?"

„Snape", grunzte Sayda und rieb sich die verquollenen Augen. „Und ein Türrahmen."

Siria kicherte hinter Ginny leise.

„Typisch. Onkel Sev hat sie aufgehalten und dann rennt sie gegen eine Tür. Sayda, Sayda, der verdreht dir den Kopf!"

„Dir scheint's ja schon wieder prächtig zu gehen!", meinte Sayda giftig.

„Klar, nur noch ein bisschen Rückenschmerzen!"

„Hmpf. Und Neville?"

„Nicht wesentlich anders", kam eine Stimme von weiter hinten. „Nur, dass ich diesen Zaubertränken nicht ganz traue…"

„Was für Tränke?", fragte Sayda verwirrt.

„Na, diese Anti-Schmerz-Aufbau-Tränke!", erklärte Ginny ihr. „Standardmedikamente, sozusagen."

Siria schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.

„Also ich finde die klasse. Fühlt sich gut an, nicht mehr so zermatscht."

„_Zermatscht_?"

„Jap, zermatscht. Ekeliges Gefühl… Und was hatte der Meister mit seinem treuen Biest zu besprechen?"

„Nichts", fauchte Sayda. Jetzt fehlte es noch, dass Siria erfuhr, was in dem Gang vorgefallen war!

„Das glaub' ich dir jetzt nicht, falls du gestattest… Nun sag schon! Wir verraten auch nichts weiter!"

„Wie ich schon sagte, wir haben nichts geredet. Der kam nur und hat mich angestarrt."

„_Angestarrt_?", fragten Ginny, Neville und Siria wie aus einem Mund. „_Echt_?"

Grimmig stierte Sayda ihre Freunde an.

„Ja, is' was dabei?"

„Allerdings… Snape latscht dir nach um dich… _anzustarren_?" Ginny wirkte extrem amüsiert und ungläubig.

„Nein, nein! Ach, ihr kapiert _gar nichts_!" Sayda rannte aus dem Raum und ihr Umhang bauschte sich in perfekter Snape-Manier hinter ihr auf.

„Und Snape Junior zieht von dannen! Einen Applaus, bitte!", lachte Siria.

Meine Fresse, hat's die erwischt!, dachte sie sich insgeheim und ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit.

/

jayc: Vielen Dank, schön, dass es dir gefällt : )


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria, Tina/Temptation/Alechia und Hensley Johansen. Und das Faithless geht auf meine Kosten._

_A/N: Heute ausnahmsweise einen Tag früher, da ich morgen keine Zeit hab, langer Tag mit Kino (Dark Shadows *gg* )!_

/

Als der Februar begann, schneite es fürchterlich. Bald konnte man nicht mehr aus dem Schloss gehen, ohne erst einen ganzen Berg Schnee zu schmelzen. Was manche anscheinend nicht zustande brachten: Fast täglich mussten die Lehrer irgendwelche verirrten Schüler aus den Schneemassen ziehen und schließlich wurde ein Ausgangsverbot für diejenigen verhängt, die den Zauber zum Schmelzen nicht beherrschten.

„Wie wär's mit einem Snape-Schneemann?", fragte Ginny Sayda eines Tages. „Würde doch hervorragend in die Landschaft passen!"

„Ich weiß nicht… Nachts können wir nicht raus, das Tor ist zu, und tagsüber…", meinte diese unschlüssig.

„Ach was, das schaffen wir schon, geht doch schnell!", grinste Siria. „Kommt, lasst uns einen geeigneten Stellplatz für den frostigen Mann finden!"

„Da!", rief Ginny plötzlich. „Da war was am Wald, etwas… Gruseliges!"

„Hö?" Sayda kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte zu den düsteren Bäumen. „Ich sehe nichts."

„Aber ich habe ganz deutlich eine Bewegung gesehen, ich - "

Kreischend stürzte eine kleine Gestalt auf sie zu und kippte vor ihnen in den Schnee. Es war ein Hufflepuff-Erstklässler namens Hensley Johansen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", flüsterte Siria. „Hensley? Hallo?"

„Das ist unheimlich!" Ginnys Stimme schwankte ein bisschen. „Was sollen wir tun?"

„Wartete hier, ich such' einen Lehrer!", meinte Siria und rannte los.

Wenige Minuten später war sie zurück – in Begleitung von Snape.

„Sorry, war der Erstbeste, den ich auftreiben konnte", raunte sie Sayda, die neben dem Jungen kniete, entschuldigend zu. Diese senkte aber nur ihren Blick auf Hensley Johansen und tat so, als wäre gerade nur ein beliebiger Lehrer erschienen.

„Was genau ist passiert?", erkundigte Snape sich mit kühler Stimme.

„Ich – wir haben eine Bewegung am Wald gesehen, dann kam er schreiend herausgerannt", berichtete Ginny.

„Ah ja. Details?" Ein verächtlicher Blick glitt über Ginny und Siria und blieb bei Sayda hängen. „Miss Shevell?"

Siria warf ihr alarmierende Blicke zu. Langsam hob Sayda den Kopf und sah Snape ins Gesicht.

„Tut mir leid, ich habe auch nicht mehr gesehen als Ginny, Professor", sagte sie mit einem abschätzigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Schon wieder löste der Lehrer widersprüchliche Gefühle in ihr aus.

Snape starrte sie mit einem Blick an, den Sayda nur als trotzig bezeichnen konnte und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten in die Höhe. Um nicht laut loszulachen wandte sie sich wieder dem reglos daliegenden Erstklässler zu.

„Was haben Sie jetzt mit ihm vor?", fragte Siria betont höflich.

„Mitnehmen", gab Snape zuckersüß zurück, was Sayda noch mehr zum Grinsen brachte. „Miss?" Er sah Sayda direkt und auffordernd an. Diese verdrehte die Augen und stand auf. Da sie sich in einem relativ entlegenen Teil des Schulgeländes befanden, wollte sie Snape noch ein wenig tretzen. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Hensley Johansen und sagte seufzend: „_Mobilcorpus_." Hensleys Körper erhob sich und schwebte in aufrechter Haltung neben Sayda.

„Und _dafür_ haben Sie Sayda gebraucht?", fragte Ginny irritiert.

„Miss Shevell, lassen Sie das!", fuhr Snape Sayda an. „Miss Weasley, Nachsitzen, am Freitagabend in meinem Büro!" Mit einem ungesagten _Finite Incantatem_ löste er Saydas Zauber auf, packte den Erstklässler und lief zum Schloss zurück.

Sayda sah ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hinterher. „Hab' ich was falschgemacht?"

„Na, du!", rief Ginny. „Du könntest den, glaub' ich, öffentlich blamieren und der würde dir nichts tun, bist ja sein Schätzchen! Aber ich bekomm' Nachsitzen, wegen einem kleinen Satz!" Sie stöhnte genervt. „Das ist doch echt unfair! Wenn ich das Dad erzählen würde, würde er ausflippen!"

Siria hatte nur schweigend daneben gestanden, doch jetzt meinte sie: „Habt ihr eigentlich eine Idee, was mit diesem Jungen los sein könnte?"

Sayda ließ ihren Blick über den Verbotenen Wald schweifen, bis sie ein Wesen entdeckte, das eine Mischung aus Mensch und Pferd zu sein schien.

„Da", sagte sie. „Ein Zentaur. Und er hat eine Waffe. Möglicherweise hat der Kleine nur einen Schock gekriegt. Ich werd' mich mal in die Höhle des Löwen begeben – oder besser gesagt, in die Höhle des Fledermaus-Taschenlampen-Geiers. Sehr seltene Art, im Übrigen!"

Siria und Ginny prusteten und Sayda marschierte hinauf ins Schloss. Sollte sie es erst im Krankenflügel versuchen? Oder lieber gleich zu –

„Sayda! Ich muss mal eben mit dir reden!"

Sayda fuhr erschrocken herum. „Minerva! Hast du mich erschreckt!"

„Komm und setz dich!", drängte Professor McGonagall und hielt die Tür zu ihrem Büro auf. „Also, was ist gerade passiert? Ich habe Snape nur mit einem Erstklässler rein stürmen sehen und jemand hat gesagt, ein Basilisk wäre auf dem Schulgelände?"

„Ein Basi - … Mann! Daran hab' ich noch gar nicht gedacht! Aber… Wo soll der herkommen?"

„Sayda, was war los?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung! Er kam schreiend angerannt und ist vor meinen Füßen zusammen gebrochen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen."

„Was wolltet ihr eigentlich da hinten?"

„Einen Snape-Schneemann bauen", sagte Sayda verlegen und wurde rot.

Minervas Augen wurden groß.

„Dann seid _ihr_ das immer, die die Schule so hübsch… verzieren?" Sie lächelte ein seltenes Lächeln. „Wer hat das Bild gezeichnet?"

„Ich…"

„Sehr gut. Sah wirklich toll aus."

Sayda rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. War schon einmal jemand vor ihr für ein Graffiti gelobt worden? – Bestimmt nicht, vor allem, wenn es sich um ein Snape-Graffiti handelte!

„Warst du dann auch diejenige…"

„… die die Carrows verarscht hat? – Ja, das war ich auch."

Minerva wirkte amüsiert. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst.

„Gehe ich also richtig in der Annahme, dass keiner etwas Genaues über den Jungen weiß – außer vielleicht Poppy mittlerweile?"

„Ja, höchstwahrscheinlich."

„Dann werde ich mal nach ihm sehen. Willst du mit?"

„Ja, sicher, war eh gerade auf dem Weg…"

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, aber Saydas Gedanken rasten. Ein Basilisk? Oder doch nur der Schock, einen bewaffneten Zentauren gesehen zu haben? War Hensley auf Seidenschnabel gestoßen? Oder… Grawp war doch mit Hagrid in den Bergen? Todesser? Voldemort persönlich? …

Minerva McGonagall stieß die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf.

Snape, der sich gerade mit Madam Pomfrey leise unterhalten hatte, sah auf und seine Lippen kräuselten sich.

„Minerva, was führt Sie hier her?"

„Dasselbe wie Sie, denke ich", antwortete Minerva kalt. „Was ist mit dem Jungen?"

„Tja, wenn wir das wüssten… Leider haben wir nur sehr wenige Details." Er warf Sayda einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und sie funkelte wütend zurück. „Miss Shevell, ich wollte Sie gerade suchen gehen, bitte kommen Sie mit in mein Büro!"

Minerva warf Sayda einen fragenden Blick zu, doch diese zuckte nur genervt mit den Schultern und ging kopfschüttelnd hinter Snape her. Draußen auf dem Gang angelangt, drehte dieser sich plötzlich um und packte sie.

„Sayda! Was ist jetzt wirklich passiert?" Er sah sie eindringlich an.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, als Ginny Ihnen bereits gesagt hat, und Sie brauchen es gar nicht erst zu versuchen, in meinen Kopf einzudringen!" Sie verpasste dem Lehrer einen geistigen Stoß. „Raus da!"

Unzufrieden richtete Snape sich wieder auf. Jetzt bloß nicht die Fassung verlieren!

„Sayda", sagte er nochmal, diesmal klang es fast bittend. „Bitte sag mir, was mit Johansen geschehen ist!"

Jetzt hat er schon zweimal „bitte" gesagt, bemerkte Sayda. Sie holte tief Luft und begann: „Wir sind ein wenig spazieren gewesen, dann sagte Ginny auf einmal, sie hätte eine Bewegung am Wald gesehen. Eine Minute später stürzt dieser Erstklässler zwischen den Bäumen raus, schreit wie am Spieß und klappt vor meinen Füßen zusammen, ohne etwas zu sagen. Zufrieden?"

„Und… und… Mehr nicht?" Snape klang ungläubig und leicht verzweifelt.

„Nein, mehr nicht! Sag' ich doch die ganze Zeit!" Hörte ihr denn nie einer richtig zu? Oder wollten sie es alle nicht wahrhaben, dass dieser „Unfall" mysteriös war?

Snape sah wieder einmal völlig fertig aus.

„Steckt der Dunkle Lord dahinter, Professor?", fragte Sayda plötzlich.

„Was?" Snape sah sie alarmiert an. „Der… der Dunkle Lord? Wie kommst du… Ja, es kann sein."

„Aber… der Basilisk ist doch tot, oder?", überlegte Sayda. „Dann muss etwas anderes diesen Schock verursacht haben…"

„Guter Ansatz, aber lass uns das im Büro weiterbesprechen!" Hastig schob Snape Sayda weiter. Schließlich gelangten sie ins Schulleiterbüro. „So. Ja, der Basilisk ist tot. Hast du sonst noch eine Idee?"

Grrr. Sie, du, Sie! Sayda verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

„Ich habe wenig später einen bewaffneten Zentauren gesehen. Das könnte Gefahr bedeuten." Vorsichtshalber erwähnte sie weder Seidenschnabel noch Hagrid und seinen Riesen-Bruder. „Wenn sich die Zentauren gestört fühlen… Möglicherweise hat er sie belästigt?"

„Belästigt…" Ein amüsiertes Lächeln schlich über Snapes Gesicht. „Dann steckt aber nicht der Dunkle Lord dahinter. Aber… Das wäre theoretisch möglich, nur wieso kriegt Poppy ihn dann nicht wach?"

Sayda wurde kalt.

„Ähm… lebt er noch?" Sie blickte Snape unruhig an. Was, wenn der Junge sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zu Tode erschreckt hatte? Es schüttelte sie.

„Ich dachte schon…", murmelte Snape und starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Nun ja, das sollte man vielleicht vorher herausfinden…? Soll ich das machen?"

„Ja, ja, geh nur…"

Hö? Das konnte man auf zwei Arten deuten… Er wollte sie doch nicht auf einmal loshaben, oder? Langsam ging Sayda den Gang zum Krankenflügel entlang. In Wirklichkeit wusste sie genau, was Snape bedrückte. Er hatte Dumbledore versprochen, die Schüler zu schützen, und jetzt… Forschen Schrittes betrat Sayda die Krankenstation.

„Madam Pomfrey? Ich… lebt der Junge noch?"

„Ja, Miss, das tut er." Die Schulkrankenschwester klang etwas entrüstet. „Wieso?"

„Professor Snape hat seine Zweifel angemeldet", gab Sayda schlicht zurück. „Haben Sie eine Idee für die Heilung?"

„Ein Aufbautrank und eine kleine Veränderung in seinen Erinnerungen, wahrscheinlich. Sagen Sie, können Sie gut Tränke brauen?"

„Naja… Andere können es sicher besser… Warum fragen Sie nicht Professor Slughorn?"

„Ich mag den nicht." Madam Pomfrey verzog das Gesicht. „Ziemlich faul."

Sayda grinste leicht. Ja, da war was dran...

„Nun… dann kann ich nur Professor Snape persönlich vorschlagen. Soll ich ihn fragen?"

„Gehen Sie wohl wieder hin?"

„Ja. Also?"

„OK. Aber bitte passen Sie auf, dass er kein Gift hineinmischt!"

Dass würde er nie tun!, dachte Sayda, doch sie nickte. Snape würde eh wollen, dass sie assistierte, warum auch immer, aber er wollte… sie in seiner Nähe haben? Autsch! Nein, das konnte es nicht sein! Dämliches Wunschdenken!

Sie lief zurück zum Schulleiterbüro und holte Snape. Auf dem Weg zur Station erzählte sie ihm von Madam Pomfreys Theorie. Dann fügte sie noch etwas hinzu: „Vielleicht sehen Sie sich die Erinnerung einmal an, bevor Sie sie löschen?"

„Das kannst ja du machen."

Öhöm? Okeee…

„Könntest du bei dem Trank assistieren?"

Ha! Ha! Hatte sie es nicht gesagt!

„Sicher", meinte Sayda beflissen. „Was wird's denn für einer?"

Doch Snape ignorierte sie. Das hatte er gar nicht sagen wollen, verdammt! Aber wenn Trelawney recht gehabt hatte…? Im Krankenflügel richtete er sich schnell mit den wichtigsten Gegenständen ein und begann – jetzt natürlich mit Saydas Hilfe – einen kleinen, aber starken Aufbautrank zu brauen. Nicht sonderlich kompliziert. Nicht, dass er Sayda gebraucht hätte, aber es war einfach schön, sie neben sich stehen zu haben. Ihre Anwesenheit zu genießen… - Blöde Gedanken! Langsam rührte Snape das Gebräu um, sodass es eine hellblaue Färbung annahm.

Sayda beobachtete den Lehrer aus dem Augenwinkel. Idiotisch, sich für so einen Trank eine Assistentin zu besorgen!

Nach wenigen Minuten begann Madam Pomfrey, Hensley Johansen die Flüssigkeit einzuflößen. Und tatsächlich regte sich der Junge einen Moment später.

„Es wirkt!", rutschte es Sayda heraus. „Amazing!"

Snape warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu. „Natürlich wirkt das! Aber jetzt bis… sind Sie dran, Sayda."

Ach ja, vor Madam Pomfrey bloß nicht zu vertraut rüberkommen! Schon klar!

Sayda trat an das Bett heran. „Hensley? Was ist im Wald passiert?"

„Sayda! Sie sollen doch…"

„Scht! Also, was ist da geschehen? Hat dich etwas angegriffen? Oder hast du jemanden gestört?"

Der kleine Junge nickte verängstigt und schaute sich um. Als er Snape entdeckte zog er den Kopf ein und begann zu zittern.

„Hey, was ist denn los? Hier tut dir doch keiner was!", versuchte Sayda, ihn zu beruhigen.

„P-Prof-Professor S-Sna-"

Sayda lächelte sanft.

„Professor Snape tut dir nichts, im Gegenteil, er hat dich gerade mit einem Trank wieder aufgeweckt! Also, wen hast du gestört?"

„Diese Pferdemenschen… wollten auf mich schießen!"

Bane!, dachte Sayda. Der Kerl war schon immer gegen die Zauberer gewesen.

„Ah. Und wieso warst du eigentlich im Wald? Ich meine, er heißt ja nicht umsonst _Verbotener _Wald?"

Hensley wurde rot. „Ich wollte ein Einhorn sehen", flüsterte er fast lautlos.

„Ein Einhorn!" Sayda grinste breit. „Wie süß! Na ja, ich schlage dir vor, dass du da nicht mehr rein gehst, ist nämlich verboten." Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Irgendwann bekommst du bei Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe ein Einhorn zu sehen."

„Echt?" Der Junge sah total begeistert aus. Komisch.

„Ja, das macht jeder mal, keine Sorge!" Sayda schaute kurz zu Snape und warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Madam Pomfrey, ich denke, er ist wiederhergestellt." Sie senkte die Stimme. „An der Erinnerung sollten wir lieber nichts verändern, vielleicht ist ihm das eine Lehre!"

Poppy Pomfrey nickte mit einem gequälten Lächeln. „Ich sollte mir das Rezept von diesem Trank geben lassen", meinte sie nervös.

„Ach, wenn alle Schüler die Verbote beherzigen, wird das nicht nötig sein, Poppy", schaltete sich Snape ein. Er sah sie spöttisch an. „Oder?"

„Nein, selbstverständlich nicht, Severus", sagte Madam Pomfrey hastig und errötete. „Nicht nötig…"

Sayda verschränkte die Arme und sah Snape mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

Hilfe, dieser Blick!, dachte sich dieser. Zum Glück können Blicke keine Verbrennungen verursachen!

/

_ARSnape - Da gibt's nix mehr zu schreiben, das Ding ist „im Kasten" und zählt 300 Word-Seiten ;) Update immer Mittwoch und Sonntag, soweit ich Zeit habe. Schön, dass es dir gefällt! :)_

_*Name unbekannt* - Vielen Dank! :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria, Tina/Temptation/Alechia und Hensley Johansen. Und das Faithless geht auf meine Kosten._

_A/N: Schon mal eine Warnung im Voraus: Ab jetzt wird es immer wieder Songtexte zur Ergänzung der Storyline geben. Natürlich gehören die nicht mir und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Titel und Interpret am Ende des Kapitels genannt werden!_

_Dieses hier ist wieder ein ganzes Stück länger._

/

Als Sayda die Krankenstation wieder verlassen hatte und sich auf die Suche nach Siria und Ginny machte, hielt Draco sie an.

„Hey Sayda! Morgen Abend ist eine kleine Party im Gemeinschaftsraum, nur für Slytherins natürlich. Kommst du?"

„Hö? Was gibt's denn zu feiern?"

„Ach, ein paar hochrangige Ministeriumsmitarbeiter wurden getötet – zusammen mit einem Haufen Muggel!"

Sayda gefror das Blut in den Adern. Wie locker Draco daherredete! Als ob es um Kakerlaken oder sonstiges Ungeziefer ginge! Na ja, strenggenommen waren Muggel ja Ungeziefer für Voldemort und Konsorten… aber trotzdem!

„Ähm… Ja, denke schon."

„Super. Kannst du Snape einladen?"

„Bitte? Snape? Du, das muss ich mir noch mal überlegen… Was wird eigentlich geboten?"

„Naja… Es gibt ordentlich Essen und Trinken, dann plaudert man halt… Die Hauptattraktion ist die Karaoke…"

„Karaoke? Nee, lad' du Snape mal schön selber ein! Pff! Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!" Lachend und kopfschüttelnd lief Sayda weiter. Snape auf einem Karaokeabend! Nichts konnte sie sich weniger vorstellen als das, schon allein wegen der Sache mit der Imperius-Arie…

Doch trotzdem war sie neugierig, als sie am nächsten Abend gemeinsam mit Pansy den schön geschmückten Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins betrat. Sie trug ein kieferngrünes Kleid und ihren bauschigen schwarzen Umhang darüber. Außerdem ließ sie ihre wilde dunkelblonde Haarmähne offen über die Schultern fallen. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft in dieser Welt hatte Sayda sich auch geschminkt, aber ganz dezent, nur schwarze Wimperntusche, schwarzen Kajal unten und weiß-silbernen Lidschatten – dagegen sah Pansy aus, als hätte sie eins aufs Auge bekommen. Rasch ging Sayda auf Draco zu.

„Hey, du lebst noch! Wie hast du das geschafft?", fragte sie unüberhörbar ironisch.

„Er hat gesagt, er überlegt sich's", quetschte Draco zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Sayda grinste. „Na, dann bin ich ja mal gespannt. Was trinkst du da?"

„Minzwasser. Der letzte Schrei momentan…"

„Cool, dann darf ich doch sicher mal…?" Sayda nahm Draco das Gläschen mit der klaren Flüssigkeit aus der Hand und nippte daran. „Hm… Da ist ja wirklich nicht mehr drin als Wasser und Minze. Hab' mir was Spannenderes vorgestellt…"

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln und sah sich nervös um.

„Was ist? Vermisst du jemanden?"

„Ach, Unsinn! Ich will nur nicht, dass…"

„Oho, da kommt der Meister der Fledermäuse!", raunte Sayda mit einem Kopfnicken zum Eingang.

Dracos Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Da hast du aber verdammt recht!"

„Ui, seit wann so böse auf den Man In Black?", lachte Sayda spöttisch. „_So_ gut sieht der ja nun auch nicht aus…" Ou, tut er doch. Heiße Röte stieg Sayda ins Gesicht, als sich ihrer und Snapes Blick trafen. Er hatte die Haare gewaschen und einen schicken neuen Umhang an – obwohl, der war dem alten gar nicht so unähnlich…

„Ich…" Draco blickte peinlich berührt zu Snape hinüber, dann wandte er sich wieder Sayda zu, jetzt wütend. „Der will unseren Ruhm, das wollte er schon immer! Meinen Vater hat er vielleicht ausgestochen, aber mich, mich kriegt der nie!"

Snape schlich durch die Gegend und sah sich mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck um.

„Sucht der jemanden?", fragte Sayda amüsiert, ohne auf Dracos Anschuldigungen einzugehen.

„Slughorn, vermutlich. Damit er mit einem seine langweiligen Erwachsenengespräche führen kann. Oder über Gifte philosophieren." Draco war richtig bissig.

„Hm, aber Sluggi ist nicht da, oder? Pennt der schon?"

„Nee, der wollte nicht kommen – eigentlich total komisch, dass dann ausgerechnet Snape erscheint! Der ist sonst noch nie zu Slytherin-Partys gekommen!"

„Tja, man könnte glatt meinen…" … der kommt wegen mir, beendete Sayda im Stillen den Satz. War es so?

„Hm?"

„Man könnte glatt meinen, er braucht ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit!", rettete sie sich.

„Ha! Die soll er kriegen!", grinste Draco gehässig und sah zu der behelfsmäßigen Bühne hinüber, auf der ein Mikrofon wartete. „Moderierst du?"

„Jap, gerne!" Sie räusperte sich und griff nach dem Mikrofon. „Alle mal herhören! Die Karaoke beginnt jetzt. Wir haben heute Abend viel verschiedene Musik im Angebot, die Lyrics sind hier aufgeschrieben, kann jeder mal gucken. Jemand Freiwilliges?" Gespannt sah Sayda sich um. „Ah, Professor, Sie sind auch da! Wollen Sie vielleicht anfangen? Ja, das ist doch eine gute Idee, nicht? Bitte einen recht großen Applaus für Professor Snape!"

Unter lautem Gejubel kletterte Snape etwas widerwillig auf die Bühne. Mit starrem Gesichtsausdruck kramte er in der Kiste mit den CDs und zog eine Single hervor.

„Das da", sagte er schroff zu Millicent Bulstrode, die mit riesigen, pinken Muggelkopfhörern einen auf DJ machte.

Mit spitzbübischem Grinsen richtete Sayda noch ein paar Worte ans Publikum: „Im Voraus möchte ich euch schon mal warnen – unser Schulleiter ist kein begnadeter Sänger."

Quieken und Gelächter überall. Snape sah etwas säuerlich drein, sagte jedoch nichts. Mit dem Mikrofon in der Hand machte er einen äußerst seltsamen Eindruck.

„Okay, heute legt DJ Milli Cent für uns auf! DJ, alles flott?"

„Alles flott, Sayda! Ich bin bereit!"

„Super! Dann schau'n wir mal, was uns Professor Snape so zu bieten hat! Ach halt, bevor ich's vergess': Ohrenstöpsel gibt's neben der Bowle! Und nun viel Spaß!" Lachend schaltete sie ihr Mikrofon aus. Eigentlich seltsam, dass hier nicht _Sonorus_ und _Quietus_ benutzt wurden, wäre wahrscheinlich nicht traditionell genug!

Als die ersten Töne des Liedes erklangen, erstarrte Sayda. Das war doch… Nein, bitte nicht! _Hard Not To Cry _von_ The Baseballs! _Sie sank auf einen Stuhl neben der Bühne. Bildete sie es sich nur ein, oder… oder schaute Snape in ihre Richtung?

_My heart is bleeding_

_But I just can't tell you why__  
__My mother told me _

_that I'm not allowed to cry___

_So I'm acting like I'm cool__  
__Even though I am a fool__  
__For the reason that I let you go__  
__For the sweetest thing I used to know___

_And I try to forget you__  
__But I failed so many times__  
__And I try to ignore you__, __Yeah, I try__  
__And I try to forget you__  
__But I failed so many times__  
__Sometimes it's hard for boys not to cry___

_I'd love to tell you__  
__What I really feel inside__  
__How much I wish to__  
__Have you with me every night___

_But as long as I'm a man__  
__who looks brave to all his friends__  
__I continue what I have to do__  
__It's a lie that I'm not loving you___

_And I try to forget you__  
__But I failed so many times__  
__And I try to ignore you__  
__Yeah, I try__  
__And I try to forget you__  
__But I failed so many times__  
__Sometimes it's hard for boys not to cry___

_Sometimes it's hard for boys not to cry_

Alles klatschte begeistert, denn obwohl Snape absolut nicht singen konnte, hatte er den Song so gut und mit so viel Ausdruck rübergebracht, dass es die Schüler einfach mitgerissen hatte. Sayda saß blass und verwirrt auf ihrem Hocker, als Snape auf sie zukam und ihr das Mikro in die Hand drückte. Sie riss sich zusammen und betrat wieder die Bühne.

„Ja… Also ich denke, eine Fledermaus hätte es auch nicht besser machen können", versuchte sie, sich selbst aufzuheitern. „Keine Angst, nicht persönlich gemeint… Der Nächste?"

Fast alle wollten einmal singen und Sayda grübelte darüber nach, wie ein Lied von 2011 in diese CD-Sammlung gerutscht sein könnte. Doch bald fand sie es heraus.

„Hey, Sayda! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Snape dieses Zeug singen würde!", erzählte ihr Pansy.

„Wo kam die CD eigentlich her?"

Pansy wurde rot.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab' sie in deinem Koffer gesehen und mal mitgebracht, weil ich sie nicht kannte… Tut mir leid."

Erschrocken sprang Sayda auf.

„Wo ist die Platte?", rief sie hektisch. „Hast du das Booklet gelesen?"

„Nein!", meinte Pansy verunsichert. „Wieso, was ist damit los?"

Da entdeckte Sayda ihre CD und schnappte sie sich. Zum Glück hatte noch keiner sie genauer betrachtet. Siria würde sie einen Kopf kürzer machen, wenn sie wüsste, was sie da dabei hatte, schon bei den Büchern letztes Jahr war sie rasend geworden! Schnell versteckte sie die CD tief unten in ihrem Koffer. Puh, das war noch einmal gut gegangen. Obwohl – war es gut, dass Snape ausgerechnet dieses Lied gesungen hatte? Als Sayda wieder zurück zur Feier kam, starrte der sie jedenfalls ganz seltsam an.

Der Februar neigte sich dem Ende zu und der Schnee schmolz davon. Die ersten Blumen begannen auf den Wiesen aufzugehen und endlich konnte man wieder einen Fuß vor die Tür setzen ohne gleich in einer Schneewehe zu versinken. Sayda und Siria saßen häufig mit ihren Freunden draußen und genossen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Frühlings, doch Sayda plagte oft das Wissen um das, was danach kommen würde. Nur noch zwei Monate und diese Idylle würde zum Schlachtfeld werden. So viele unschuldige Menschen würden sterben. Schon allein der Gedanke daran war grausam. Nachts wälzte sie sich im Bett herum und wenn sie dann endlich schweißgebadet aufwachte, hielt sie stets die Phiole mit den Phönixtränen umklammert. Ein Wunder, dass sie sie noch nicht ausversehen zerbrochen hatte! Seit dem Slytherin-Karaokeabend hatte sie auch Snape nicht mehr wirklich gesehen. Die paar Male beim Essen zählten nicht. Hatte er mit dem Lied wirklich sie gemeint oder war das alles nur ein dummer Zufall gewesen? Eigentlich konnte er den Song gar nicht kennen, er würde erst 13 Jahre in der Zukunft erscheinen, wahrscheinlich gab es die Band noch nicht einmal.

Seufzend fläzte sich Sayda auf die Wiese, als auf einmal Neville zu ihr rüberkam.

„Hey, Sayda, wie wäre es mit einem tollen Graffiti heute Nacht? Ich hätte an so was gedacht…" Neville zog einen riesigen Entwurf unter seinem Umhang hervor.

_S N A P E_

_**S**__chrecklich __**N**__ervig __**A**__dlernasig __**P**__enetrant __**E**__motionslos_

„Boah, wie gemein!", rief Siria, die zugesehen hatte. „Und _das_ willst du wirklich an die Wand pinseln? Was ist, wenn euch einer erwischt? Ich hab' gehört, dass die Carrows immer öfter über die Gänge streunen und jeden einfangen, der nicht im Bett ist!"

„Ach was, das eine Mal noch!", meinte Neville zuversichtlich. „OK?"

„Ja, von mir aus… Sayda?"

Sayda hatte schweigend auf den Entwurf gestarrt. Vor ein paar Wochen hätte sie dem noch zugestimmt, doch jetzt wusste sie es besser.

„Ich… denke nicht, dass wir das machen sollten. Schaut mal, da drüben ist die alte Carrow. Die überwacht uns schon ständig. Wir sollten jetzt mal Prioritäten setzen."

„Prioritäten?", schaltete sich nun auch Ginny ein.

„Ja. Ein sicheres Hauptquartier für die DA zum Beispiel." Hallo…? Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl…?

„Du meinst…"

„… Gefahr, ständige Überwachung! Habt ihr das nicht gemerkt?" Oh Mann, wenn die wüssten, was am 2. Mai kommen würde…

„Der Raum der Wünsche! _Da_ könnten wir hin!", schlug Neville endlich vor. „Das ist _die_ Idee!"

Sayda seufzte erleichtert. „Gut, dann lasst uns gleich mal hingucken!"

Die vier sprangen auf und wollten zum Schloss hinaufgehen, als ihnen Alecto Carrow in den Weg trat.

„Nur nicht so eilig", sagte sie mit Spott in der Stimme. „Wo wollen wir denn hingehen? Eine _Slytherin_, eine Ravenclaw und zwei Gryffindors?"

„Wir gehen rein", antwortete Ginny wahrheitsgemäß.

„Mit dir spreche ich nicht, du Blutsverrätergöre!", fauchte die Lehrerin.

„Dann sprechen wir auch nicht mit Ihnen!", giftete Sayda zurück.

„Shevell, reißen wir nicht mal wieder den Mund ein bisschen zu weit auf, hm?", raunte Alecto Carrow bedrohlich. In ihren Augen stand blanker Hass.

„Ich kann noch weiter", meinte Sayda und schaute die Todesserin herausfordernd an.

„Du wagst es? Du wagst es _schon wieder_?"

Sayda zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Wahrscheinlich sah sie wieder total Snape-like aus…

„ANTWORTEN SIE MIR!", donnerte die klotzige Frau wütend.

„Das war eine rhetorische Frage, oder? Darauf gibt es keine Antwort…"

Die untersetzte Hexe schnaufte wie ein Walross, dann drehte sie sich um und ging mit den Worten „Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben!" davon, um ein paar Hufflepuffs Strafen aufzubrummen, die hinter ihrem Rücken Grimassen geschnitten hatten.

„Okay… Wir sollten schleunigst in den Raum der Wünsche gehen und vermutlich auch so schnell nicht mehr rauskommen, die ist hinter uns her!", flüsterte Siria etwas ängstlich. „Los!"

So unauffällig wie möglich machten sich die vier auf in den 7. Stock.

„Also… Dreimal auf und abgehen, war's nicht so?", fragte Ginny nervös.

Die anderen nicken nur.

Nach einigen Versuchen klappte es tatsächlich. Der Raum der Wünsche war diesmal mit Hängematten ausgehängt und beherbergte Bücher und noch viele andere für die DA nützliche Sachen.

„Wow!", staunte Neville. „Ich sag' dem Rest über die falschen Galleonen Bescheid!"

Schon wenige Minuten später trudelten die ersten ein. Auch sie waren begeistert von dem neuen Quartier und der Vorstellung, sich endlich hier vor den Carrows und ihrem Terrorregime verstecken zu können. Während sich alle neugierig umsahen, hockte Sayda auf einem lila Plüschkissen und grübelte. Mal wieder. Noch zwei Monate, dann würde hier nichts mehr so sein, wie es einmal war. Chaotisch, gefährlich, tödlich. Vor allem tödlich. Für viele. Saydas Finger schlossen sich um die kleine Phiole mit den Phönixtränen. Vorsichtig holte sie sie hervor. Das Fläschchen glitzerte im Sonnenlicht, das durch ein hohes Fenster hereinfiel. Noch zwei Monate.

Die Mitglieder der DA, sowie Sayda und Siria, die indirekt ja auch dazu gehörten, verbrachten ihre ganze Zeit eigentlich nur noch im Raum der Wünsche. Zum Unterricht gingen sie natürlich noch, aber in den Schlafsälen und Gemeinschaftsräumen waren sie nie mehr zu finden – was die Carrows sichtlich aufregte.

Eines Abends gegen Ende März kamen Sayda und Neville laut schnaufend in den Raum der Wünsche gestürzt, obwohl sie diesen erst vor wenigen Minuten auf dem Weg zum Graffitizeichnen verlassen hatten.

„Achtung! Ziemlich gereizter Batman-Verschnitt im Anmarsch!", keuchte Sayda und ließ sich auf ein Sofa plumpsen. In der Hand hielt sie immer noch den neusten Entwurf:

_Snape – notorische schlechte Laune_

„Ja!", bestätigte Neville. „Hat wohl rausgekriegt, dass wir nicht mehr in unseren Schlafsälen sind, sieht aus, als würde er einen fressen wollen!"

Geschockt hörten die restlichen DA-Mitglieder ihnen zu: Neville und Sayda hatten gerade den Entwurf kopieren wollen, als sie Schritte auf der Treppe gehört hatten. Als Sayda dann auch noch das vertraute Rascheln von Snapes Umhang vernommen hatte, hatten sich die beiden hinter einem Wandbehang versteckt und waren danach geflüchtet. Weil nach dem Bericht alle absolut still waren, hörten sie sogar Snape den Gang entlang laufen und fluchen. Manche lachten beinahe, anderen stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. Die Angst, erwischt zu werden, war in diesem Augenblick groß, doch aus den Büchern wusste Sayda, dass Snape den Raum der Wünsche nicht gekannt hatte.

Eine Weile später waren die Geräusche verklungen und die Schüler erwachten wieder aus ihrer Starre.

„Meint ihr, wir kriegen Ärger?", fragte eine Ravenclawschülerin. „Ich meine, wenn wir im Unterricht sind?"

„Bestimmt!", meinte Ginny grimmig. „Aber das ist egal! Dumbledores Armee!"

„Dumbledores Armee!", antwortete der Rest im Chor.

Sayda rollte den Entwurf zusammen und machte sich über ein neues Pergament her. Ihr fiel überraschend viel ein…

_Nonsens? NonSnape!_

**Snap(e)! Ich hab' dich erwischt!**

_Urheberrechtsverletzung: Ein Batman als Schulleiter!_

Siria hockte sich neben sie.

„Okeee… Fantasie hast du ja!", lachte sie. „Aber meinst du, dass ihr euch da noch mal raus wagen könnt?"

„Keine Ahnung. Eher nicht. Aber allein die Vorstellung, was der wieder anstellt, wenn er die Graffitis sieht, ist es wert, neue zu entwerfen!"

Wieder lachte Siria, diesmal noch lauter.

„Da hast du natürlich recht! Sag, was hältst du davon, wenn ich heute Nacht eins hin mal', hm?"

Sayda starrte ihre Freundin an, als hätte diese den Verstand verloren.

„Was? Du hast da doch noch nie mitgemacht! Woher dein plötzlicher Mut?"

„Ach, es dauert eh nicht mehr lange, bis hier das Chaos losbricht, da können wir auch noch ein bisschen nachhelfen!", flüsterte Siria ihr ins Ohr. „Verstehst du?"

„Sicher, aber das ist verdammt riskant!"

„Ich weiß…", raunte Siria verschwörerisch.

„Suchst du nach dem ultimativen Kick, oder was?"

„Nee… Obwohl? – Nein, Spaß! Ich möchte es nur auch einmal gemacht haben."

„Also gut, aber pass' auf dich auf, ja?"

Siria nickte nur und nahm sich eine der fertigen Pergamentrollen vom Tisch.

_Tip Tap, Snip Snap – Watch Out! Old Snape is coming! Oh, sorry, flying! _

„Nun ja, gab schon Besseres, aber das wird's tun! Bis dann!"

„Hey! Ich dachte, du gehst heut' Nacht…!"

Doch Siria war schon zur Tür raus.

Nach einer guten Viertelstunde kam sie zurück.

„Alles paletti, ist jetzt im 6. Stock gegenüber von den Toiletten!"

Schon wenige Minuten darauf hörten sie Gerenne und Lachen auf den Fluren. Nacheinander schlichen die DA-Mitglieder aus ihrem Versteck und machten sich von verschiedenen Seiten aus auf den Weg in den 6. Stock hinunter.

„Hey, schaut euch das an!", rief ein Viertklässler aus Gryffindor ihnen zu. „Am helllichten Tag hat einer ein Graffiti gemacht!"

Sayda grinste, als sie den Schriftzug entdeckte. Er war schrill lila und die Buchstaben sicher einen halben Meter hoch. Davor hatten sich schon Schüler aus allen Häusern versammelt, besonders viele waren allerdings aus Gryffindor.

„Was ist da…? _Oh_!" Professor McGonagall kam die Treppe hinaufgeeilt und blieb abrupt stehen, ihre Augen blitzten amüsiert. Ihr Blick ruhte für einen Moment auf Sayda und sie lächelte wissend. „Wie ich sehe, hat sich wieder einmal jemand einen kleinen Spaß erlaubt?", fragte sie, bemüht, nicht laut loszulachen.

Die Schüler drehten sich um und ihr Lachen verstummte, doch McGonagall scheuchte sie nur davon ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Sayda, würden Sie wohl den Schulleiter verständigen?"

„Sicher!", meinte Sayda beflissen, jedoch nicht ohne den anderen vorher einen verschwörerischen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Als sie vor Snapes Bürotür stand, holte sie noch einmal tief Luft, klopfte an und trat ein.

„Sayda!", entfuhr es Snape, als er sie entdeckte. Er stand über eine seltsame Apparatur gebeugt und füllte Flüssigkeiten in Kolben und Phiolen.

„Professor… Im 6. Stock wurde eine Schmiererei entdeckt, Professor McGonagall schickt mich, Sie zu holen…"

Snapes Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Und ich dachte, das hätte aufgehört…!", grummelte er. Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab und der Versuchsaufbau verschwand.

Sayda lief voraus die Treppen hinauf und Snape eilte ihr in perfekter Fledermaus-Manier hinterher.

Der wird explodieren, wenn er Sirias Graffiti sieht!, dachte sich Sayda und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut bei der Vorstellung, ganz in der Nähe zu sein.

Snapes Augen verengten sich zu dunklen Schlitzen, als er die glänzenden Buchstaben an der Wand ausmachte.

„Das ist ja riesig!", sagte er, mehr zu sich selbst.

Sayda hielt es für klüger, lieber nichts zu erwidern, und gesellte sich zu Siria, Neville und Ginny, die mit McGonagall als einzige noch auf dem Gang standen.

„Severus, diese Kinder haben gerade diesen Schriftzug entdeckt", sagte Minerva mit kühler Stimme.

Snape trat näher an den Text heran und wurde ganz rot vor Wut.

„Wer – war – das?", brüllte er wie ein wilder Stier.

„Das wissen wir leider auch nicht", meinte seine Kollegin sachlich. „Sonst hätten wir Ihnen diese… Unerhörtheit… wohl erst gar nicht gezeigt…"

Snape schnaubte und grunzte etwas Unverständliches, dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte davon, als sei eine Bestie hinter ihm her. Nun ja, in gewisser Weise war das ja auch so. Eine Bestie mit einem Stift und einer Menge böser Ideen.

„Das war ziemlich gewagt", rügte Minerva sie. „Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht? Die Carrows sind nur auf so etwas aus, sagt mir bitte nicht, ihr habt das nicht gemerkt!"

„Doch, haben wir, aber…" Nein, ich sag' ihr lieber nicht, dass in einem knappen Monat Voldemort hier einfallen wird!, entschied sich Sayda. „Tut uns leid."

„Das will ich meinen! Und jetzt macht den Abflug, bevor meine zweifelhaften Kollegen hier aufschlagen!"

Zurück im Hauptquartier der DA beschlossen alle miteinander, ab jetzt keine Graffitis mehr an die Wände zu pinseln, sie würden jetzt auf verbale Attacken übergehen – was Neville ein paar Tage später eine saftige Peitschenstrafe einbrockte, die er jedoch tapfer über sich ergehen ließ. Wieder einmal entsetzte es Sayda, dass die Carrows sie tatsächlich nie richtig bestraften. Obwohl das Zusehen beim Auspeitschen der Freunde schon Strafe genug für sie war. Es widerte sie furchtbar an, hilflos mit ansehen zu müssen, wie diese schrecklichen Personen die Schüler quälten.

Doch es wurde immer schlimmer: Eines Nachmittags kam Seamus Finnigan mit einem dermaßen zugeschwollenen Gesicht in den Raum der Wünsche, dass die meisten ihn zuerst gar nicht wiedererkannten.

„Himmel, was ist denn mit dir passiert!", rief Siria entsetzt.

„Carrow", sagte Seamus grimmig. „20 Peitschenhiebe."

„Wow, dafür siehst du aber noch ziemlich gut aus", erkannte Ginny. „Diese verdammten… Todesser!"

Die ganze DA war wütend, doch ihnen waren wie üblich die Hände gebunden. Was sollten sie schon gegen die Carrows ausrichten?

„Ich geh' zu Snape!", knurrte Sayda. „Das kann er nicht zulassen!"

„Pff! Snape! Dem geht des doch am Arsch vorbei, wahrscheinlich war's sogar seine eigene Idee!", protestierte Ginny.

„Nein, das glaub' ich nicht!" Sayda sprang auf, packte ihren Zauberstab und eilte aus dem Raum.

„Die ist nicht mehr ganz dicht!", beschwerte sich Ginny.

„Lass sie mal", meinte Siria. „Ich glaube, sie hat was vor…"

Sayda stürmte den Gang entlang. Sie konnte nicht länger zusehen. Sie wusste ja, dass es nicht Snapes wirkliche Absicht war, die Schüler dermaßen zu bestrafen, und auch, dass er der Sache gegenüber hilflos war, doch sie war so verzweifelt, dass ein Gespräch mit ihm ihr als die letzte Chance erschien.

Atemlos stoppte sie vor dem Wasserspeier. War das komische Gold-Passwort noch aktuell?

„Öhm… _zartes, fließendes Gold_…?"

„Hähä, hättste wohl gern, hm?", ätzte der Wasserspeier. „Vergiss es, der alte Geier hat's geändert!"

Fieberhaft begann Sayda zu überlegen. Wie könnte das verdammte Passwort sein? Als Harry im Buch das Schulleiterbüro betrat, war das Passwort _Dumbledore_ gewesen – naja, einen Versuch war es ja wert!

„Dann… versuchen wir's doch mal mit… _Dumbledore_."

Der Wasserspeier machte ein verblüfftes Gesicht, soweit man das bei einem Wasserspeier sagen kann, und trat langsam beiseite.

„Dankeschön", meinte Sayda übertrieben höflich und rannte die Treppe hinauf. _Dumbledore_ – das hatte sie schon im Buch rührend gefunden. Sachte klopfte sie an die Tür.

Stille. Dann eine verwirrte Stimme.

„Herein…?"

Vorsichtig öffnete Sayda die Tür. „Professor…?"

„Sayda! Wie… woher… das Passwort… hä?"

Sayda zuckte nur mit den Schultern und kam zur Sache: „Professor… Es werden immer wieder Schüler von den Professoren Carrow halb tot geschlagen. Ich finde es schrecklich, das mit ansehen zu müssen – oder es manchmal sogar selbst zu tun! Können Sie da nicht irgendetwas machen?"

Snape war augenscheinlich völlig baff, denn er hockte mit halb offenem Mund und leicht zusammengesunken hinter seinem Schreibtisch und glotzte sie an. Bittend schaute Sayda in die nachtschwarzen Augen, die in diesem Moment die größte Verwirrung ausdrückten, die sie je gesehen hatte.

Schließlich schien Snape sich wieder zu fassen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das… Ist nicht meine Sache, Sayda." Er holte tief Luft. „Der Dunkle Lord wünscht es so. Ich… du musst wissen… dass ich das eigentlich auch nicht so will… aber ich muss es so machen, sonst…"

„… bringt er Sie um", presste Sayda hervor. Sie hatte es doch gewusst, warum war sie überhaupt hergekommen? Um Snape in Gefahr zu bringen? Es war doch so gut wie klar gewesen, dass er früher oder später damit herausrücken würde!

Snape sah sie lange an und in seinen Augen lag jetzt unverkennbar Schmerz, als er langsam nickte.

Plötzlich kämpfte Sayda mit den Tränen. Was hatte sie nur angestellt, als sie hierhergekommen war? Was hatte sie geritten, als sie sich einbildete, die Geschichte ändern zu müssen? In Wirklichkeit hatte sie nichts besser gemacht, ganz im Gegenteil, vieles war noch viel schlimmer geworden, und der Mann, den sie hatte retten wollen, schwebte jetzt in noch größerer Gefahr, als er es ohnehin schon immer getan hatte. Stumme Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und sie sank auf einen Stuhl, um nicht umzukippen.

Snape saß mit entsetzter Miene auf seinem Sessel und unterdrückte mit Gewalt das Verlangen, sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Selbst wenn Trelawney recht behalten würde… ging das einfach nicht!

Sayda suchte etwas, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte, da bemerkte sie das Gold ihres Herzanhängers auf der Brust. Mit zitternden Fingern umklammerte sie es eine Weile, bis sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„Entschuldigen Sie… Ich… bin nicht ganz bei Sache… Entschuldigung…"

„Ist schon in Ordnung… Sayda… Sie sind in letzter Zeit nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal, sowie einige andere Schüler ebenfalls… Es würde mich interessieren, wo Sie alle sind."

Der Themenwechsel war genau das, was Sayda jetzt brauchte.

„Das… ist seltsam… Ich muss zugeben, dass ich oft spät in der Nacht noch auf bin, aber von anderen weiß ich nichts."

Snape nickte kaum sichtbar. „Sayda… Bitte unterlassen Sie das, ja? In der heutigen Zeit ist es nicht klug, zu so später Stunde auf den Gängen herumzugeistern. Verstehen Sie?"

„Ja, Professor."

„Gut." Snape entspannte sich sichtlich, nachdem er seine Lieblingsschülerin jetzt augenscheinlich in Sicherheit wusste. „Dann kann ich Ihnen nur weiterhin raten, sich nicht zu erdrosseln."

Sayda wurde rot und ließ von ihrer Kette ab. „Hatt' ich nicht vor…"

Snape grinste ein spöttisches Grinsen und Sayda zog eine Augenbraue hoch und starrte zurück. Ein Schulleiterporträt begann laut zu prusten. Betont langsam drehte Snape sich zu dem Bild um.

„Was gibt es denn jetzt zu lachen?"

Es war Armando Dippet. Dieser grunzte lachend: „Die Kleine kann es fast so gut wie du, Severus, dieses Augenbrauen-Hochgeziehe!"

Mit unergründlicher Miene wandte Snape sich wieder Sayda zu und sah sie lange und durchdringend an.

„Tatsächlich…?"

„Jaja, jetzt schon wieder, sehen Sie! Jetzt schon wieder!", kreischte Dippet vor Vergnügen. „Ist das putzig!"

„Putzig?" Snape spuckte das Wort geradezu aus.

„Oh, Severus, natürlich nicht du!" Armando Dippet keuchte vor Lachen. „Bei deiner Schülerin sieht es putzig aus, jaja."

„Putzig", wiederholte Snape noch einmal abfällig. „Nun ja…"

Sayda war knallrot geworden und ihr Blick wanderte zwischen dem ehemaligen und dem aktuellen Schulleiter hin und her.

„Ähm… Könnten wir diese Unterredung auf ein andermal verschieben? Ich … bin grad nicht in der Stimmung für so was."

„Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, ich bin in der Tat _nie_ zu so etwas aufgelegt", schnaubte Snape, mal wieder zwischen Sie und du wechselnd. „Geh' ruhig und lass dir von dem Spinner nichts sagen!"

Jetzt musste auch Sayda lachen. Dass Snape Armando Dippet einen Spinner nennen würde, hätte sie sich nicht zu träumen gewagt, so abwegig war das.

„OK, dann auf Wiedersehen die Herren!"

Die tonnenschwere Last von vorhin schien ihr von den Schultern genommen worden zu sein, aber sie wusste nicht, wo sie hin war. Hatte sie denn überhaupt irgendetwas gemacht? Wieder schlossen sich ihre Finger um die Herzkette mit der Schlange. Die Sicherheit schien direkt aus dem goldenen Inneren zu kommen, sie fühlte sich so geborgen wie noch nie. Der April hatte vor ein paar Tagen begonnen, doch sie fühlte sich so leicht, als würde in einem knappen Monat keine Schlacht losbrechen, sondern eine Traumhochzeit stattfinden. Auf einmal musste Sayda wieder an das schöne Lied denken, dass Snape am Karaokeabend gesungen hatte. An wen war es gerichtet gewesen? Falls sie es schaffen sollte, ihn vor dem Tod zu retten, wäre es ihr nächstes Ziel, dafür zu sorgen, dass er ein wenig glücklicher werden würde. Dass er nicht mehr nur lebte, weil er einen Auftrag hatte. Dass sein Leben lebenswert wurde.

Sayda schüttelte den Kopf. Möchtegern-poetisch. Zu hoch gesteckt, diese Ziele. Das würde sie nie schaffen. Nie.

/

_A/N: Der zitierte Song heißt __**Hard Not To Cry**__ von der Band __**The Baseballs**__._

/

_ARSnape: Ich hatte sehr viel Spaß, danke :) Ich __**liebe**__ Helena … ^^ Voll infiziert *.*_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR._

_Bonnie Tyler, Rea Garvey & Reamonn gehören auch nicht mir._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria, Tina/Temptation/Alechia und Hensley Johansen. Und das Faithless geht auf meine Kosten._

_A/N: Kein kompletter Songtext diesmal, aber wieder länger als die ersten Kapitel._

/

Nachdem er Armando Dippet noch eine Weile mit bissigen Bemerkungen beschossen hatte, ging Snape aus dem Schulleiterbüro, um ein wenig durch die Gänge zu streifen, wie er es in letzter Zeit öfter machte, selbstverständlich nur um… ja… warum eigentlich?

_Um _sie_ zu treffen, ganz _zufällig_ natürlich!_, wisperte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„So ein Unsinn!"

_Gar kein Unsinn, das weißt du ganz genau!_

„Hör' jetzt endlich auf, mich zu nerven!"

_Aber das hast du doch mit dem Lied gemeint, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich! Du willst sie doch, tu nicht so!_

„Nein, bestimmt nicht!", knurrte er unwirsch und erschrak, als er feststellte, dass er soeben Selbstgespräche geführt hatte. Wozu einen der ganze Stress treiben konnte! Forschen Schrittes eilte er um eine Ecke und wäre beinahe zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Monate mit Sybill Trelawney zusammen gestoßen, hätte ihn nicht eine Sherry-Flasche in der ausgestreckten Hand der Wahrsagerin aufgehalten, deren Inhalt jetzt allerdings ziemlich klebrig über seine Roben floss.

Die Lehrerin war wie im Wahn, starrte wie eine Irre vor sich hin und sagte mit gurgelnder Stimme: _„Größere Mächte beeinflussen das Innere Auge. Du siehst nur, was du sehen willst. Du hörst nur, was du hören sollst. Was du willst, wird den Lauf der Sterne nicht ändern und was wahr scheint, ist nicht wahr!"_

Entsetzt blickte Snape auf die insektenartige Frau hinab.

„Was haben Sie gesagt…?", fragte er tonlos. Das war eindeutig wieder eine von _diesen_ Vorhersagen gewesen…

„Bitte?" Trelawney stieß einen lauten Hicks aus und glotzte ihn durch ihre Brille mit riesigen Augen an. „Ha-hab' ich was gesagt? – Hicks! - "

„Ähm, nein." Er versuchte, möglichst gleichgültig zu wirken und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Trinken Sie nicht so viel!"

Eine plötzliche Angst überkam ihn.

**Was wahr scheint, ist nicht wahr** – Hieß das, dass die frühere Prophezeiung… falsch war? Dass er sich falsche… Hoffnungen… gemacht hatte?

**Was du willst, wird den Lauf der Sterne nicht ändern** – Heißt, deine Meinung ist egal? Es interessiert eh keinen? _Du hast keine Chance?_

Eine schreckliche Verzweiflung überrollte Snape wie eine gewaltige Welle und begrub den sonst so gefassten Mann unter sich. Er spürte das unangenehme Stechen von Tränen in den Augen und rannte, wie er noch nie gerannt war, ins Schulleiterbüro zurück. Ein Glück, dass ihn keiner so sah. Mit Sherry übergossen und verräterischen _Tränen_ in den Augen. Schnell eine neue Garnitur Klamotten - aber… wo war die ganze Kleidung hin verschwunden! Der Schrank war komplett leer, bis auf eine kleine Notiz auf Pergament am Boden… Snape bückte sich und hob das Papierchen mit erstarrter Miene auf. Die Schrift war dick und schwarz und stach ihm nur so ins Auge.

**Wir, die der Fledermaus die Flügel stehlen,**

**wollen unsren Hohn nicht verhehlen,**

**sucht der Herr doch angestrengt**

**im ganzen Schloss sein Hemd.**

„NEIN!", entfuhr es Snape. Diese liederlichen, nichtsnutzigen, unverschämten…! Das waren bestimmt dieselben, die auch diese grausigen Graffitis überall malten! Hastig versuchte er, den Sherry von Hose und Gehrock zu kratzen, doch es pappte weiterhin alles aneinander. Dann musste er sich wohl oder übel auf die Suche nach seinen… Unterhosen! Die waren ja auch weg! So eine Erniedrigung hatte er noch nie erfahren!

Währenddessen begutachteten einige Schüler in der Großen Halle interessiert ein blütenweißes Hemd, das elegant an der Decke umher schwebte, und tuschelten aufgeregt. Über die Haupttreppe war ein weiter, tiefschwarzer Umhang gebreitet und in einigen Lampen hingen… graue Socken und Männerunterhosen. Derweil spazierte im vierten Stock eine Rüstung in schwarzer Hose umher und ein paar Porträts rissen sich darum, wer zuerst in einen Gehrock mit vielen Knöpfen schlüpfen durfte.

Und mittendrin stand auf einmal Snape, der mit zornesverzerrter Miene versuchte, seine einzelnen Kleidungsstücke zusammenzusammeln. Doch diese wichen immer wieder geschickt aus, während der Schulleiter wild mit dem Zauberstab wedelnd und Verwünschungen murmelnd über die Tische kraxelte, Rüstungen verfolgte oder seine Zeit damit verbrachte, den Klebefluch an seinem Umhang zu lösen – und sich gleichzeitig in seinem Sherry-verklebten Aufzug noch lächerlicher machte.

Sayda beobachtete das Geschehen von einer Treppe aus. Dieser letzte Streich von Neville und Co. war noch fieser als alle davor und niemand hatte sie auch nur nach ihrer Meinung gefragt. Snape tat ihr in diesem Moment wahnsinnig leid. Nur konnte sie leider auch nichts gegen die Zauber der DA-Leute machen und allein die Vorstellung, mit Snape _gemeinsam_ ein paar verirrten Unterhosen hinterherzujagen, verursachte ihr Gänsehaut und ein unbeschreibliches Schamgefühl. So in sich gekehrt und in Gedanken versunken, konnte sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig zurückweichen und Snape entdeckte sie oben an der Brüstung. Fassungslosigkeit und Demütigung standen in seinen onyxschwarzen Augen. Für ihn musste Sayda wie die Königin wirken, die über ihm stand und mindestens die Idee geliefert hatte. Mit einem entschuldigenden Schulterzucken und einem um Verzeihung bittenden Ausdruck in den Augen drehte sie sich um und lief davon. Wohin, war egal.

Ein paar Minuten später stand Sayda im Raum der Wünsche. Er war leer, schon klar, alle wollten sich das Spektakel reinziehen. Mit den Nerven am Ende hockte sie sich auf ein riesiges Plüschkissen. In so einer Situation hatte sie früher immer Musik gehört. Wie sehr sie das vermisste! Die Energie in den Liedern von Bonnie Tyler, die beruhigende Stimme von Rea Garvey, dem Frontmann von Reamonn…

_I need a hero_, dachte sie sarkastisch. So einer würde garantiert alles richten!

Doch jetzt liefen ihr erst mal wieder die Tränen über die Wangen. Verdammt, seit wann war sie so empfindlich und emotional! Damit half sie keinem, schon gar nicht sich selbst!

Eine Weile später tauchte auf einmal Ginny auf, dicht gefolgt von einem Mädchen, dessen Name Sayda entfallen war.

„Hey, Sayda, hast du mitgekriegt, was Ernie, Neville und ich ausgetüftelt haben?"

Mit unergründlicher Miene nickte Sayda. Hoffentlich entdeckte niemand die verräterischen Spuren in ihrem Gesicht…

„Und was sagst du dazu? Das Beste ever, oder?"

„Nun ja."

„Was? Passt es dir wohl nicht, oder was?", mischte sich das Mädchen ein. „Musst dich eben dran gewöhnen, dass nicht alles nach deiner - "

„Ich finde diesen _Streich_ nicht sehr amüsant", unterbrach Sayda sie mit schneidender Stimme. „Das ist schon eine gewaltige Respektlosigkeit!"

„Du verteidigst den Idioten doch bloß, weil du nie eine Strafe zu fürchten hast!", höhnte die andere wieder. „Du kannst dir ja alles erlauben, du - !"

„Es ist gut!", ging Ginny schließlich dazwischen. „Sayda, ich versteh' das, ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht! Sonst warst du doch bei allem dabei, und jetzt…"

„Ihr habt eine Grenze überschritten. Das ging weit unter die Gürtellinie", verteidigte sich Sayda grimmig.

„Ja, aber Sayda…"

„Nichts aber!", fauchte diese. „Snape ist schließlich auch nur ein Mensch, oder? Und willst _du_ in aller Öffentlichkeit deine Unterwäsche aus den Kronleuchtern ziehen müssen? Vor allen Leuten?"

Etwas geschockt von Saydas Ausbruch schwieg Ginny. Dann murmelte sie verbissen: „Mag sein, aber er hat es trotzdem nicht besser verdient!"

Fassungslos starrte Sayda sie an.

„Sag mal, hast du 'nen Schatten? Wie kannst du nur so… _gefühllos_ sein?" Sie sprang auf und rannte aus dem Raum, ohne darauf zu achten, dass sie das andere Mädchen – Sally Sue Griffiths hieß die, fiel ihr wieder ein – dabei wegstieß und beinahe Neville niedermähte, der gerade hereinkam.

„Sayda!", rief dieser ihr hinterher, doch sie lief weiter ohne sich umzudrehen. Siria. Sie musste zu ihr. Wenn schon kein anderer sie verstand, dann vielleicht Siria.

Als erstes suchte sie in der Bibliothek, doch statt ihrer besten Freundin fand sie nur einen Haufen dunkelgraue Socken mit kleinen, weißen Flügelchen, die unter der Decke Walzer tanzten. Angewidert von der Taktlosigkeit dieses Streichs wandte sie sich um und wagte sich in die Große Halle.

Bitte, bitte, lass mich nicht auf Snape treffen!, betete sie vor sich hin.

Doch wie es das Schicksal so wollte, traf sie schon vor der Tür auf den zornigen Schulleiter. Sayda zog unwillkürlich den Kopf ein. Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, zu sehr schämte sie sich dafür, dass sie schlussendlich nichts unternommen hatte. Aber den stechenden Blick nahm sie trotzdem wahr, er bohrte sich wie tausend heiße Nadeln in ihre Haut und ließ sie nur noch schneller laufen. In der Halle angekommen entdeckte Sayda dann schnell Siria, die mitten im Getümmel steckte und ausgelassen tanzte.

„Siria! Komm' mal eben bitte mit!" Hastig zog Sayda ihre Freundin aus der Menge. „Was zum Teufel wird hier gefeiert?"

Siria lachte. „Sie feiern den Triumph über Snape. Der sucht schon seit 3 Stunden jetzt nach seinen Klamotten, es ist zum Schreien!"

„Ach, du findest das auch witzig?"

„Komm schon, Sayda, das ist doch nur…"

„… demütigend, respektlos und menschenverachtend!", beendete Sayda wütend den Satz.

„Aber es geht doch bloß um…"

„… Snape! Ja und? Ist der denn kein Mensch?"

„Sayda, jetzt übertreibst du's aber! Nur weil 'ne alternde Fledermaus bei dir Beschützerinstinkte weckt, dürfen _wir_ doch wohl unseren Spaß haben!", mischte sich auf einmal eine Gryffindor-Schülerin ein. Sayda sah sie feindselig an, was die andere dazu veranlasste, ihr noch eine hämische Bemerkung an den Kopf zu werfen: „Sogar das Verhalten übernimmst du schon von dem Geier!"

Bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte Sayda schon ihren Zauberstab gezogen.

„Du willst nicht, dass ich das mache…", sagte sie gefährlich leise. „Oder?"

„Sayda! Ich erkenn' dich nicht wieder!", rief Siria entsetzt.

„Schön! Ich dich nämlich auch nicht!", entgegnete Sayda verletzt. Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab weg und rauschte aus der Halle. Und wohin jetzt?

Ein weißes Hemd kam ihr mit den Ärmeln wedelnd entgegen geflogen. Automatisch machte Sayda kehrt und ging in die andere Richtung weiter. Einen zutiefst gedemütigten Snape wollte sie gerade jetzt lieber nicht treffen. Unwillkürlich waren ihr wieder diese verfluchten Tränen in die Augen gestiegen, doch diesmal war es eindeutig wegen Siria. Wie konnte sich ihre _beste Freundin_ nur so gemein verhalten? Das war doch sonst so gar nicht ihre Art!

Plötzlich hörte sie eilige Schritte hinter sich. Sayda brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, wer da kam. Seine kalte, gekränkte Anwesenheit verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut und sie wäre am liebsten vor Scham im Boden versunken und ja nie wieder aufgetaucht. Musste sie sich dem Schicksal fügen? – Anscheinend… Sayda atmete tief durch, dann drehte sie sich langsam und mit gesenktem Blick zu Snape um. Nachdem dieser immer noch nichts sagte, wagte sie es, ihm in das schmale Gesicht zu sehen – und gleich wieder vor Angst wegzuschauen. Die nachtschwarzen Augen schienen sie zu versengen, bohrten sich tief in sie hinein und durchwühlten ihre Empfindungen. Wie eine stumme Anklage blickten sie auf Sayda herab und diese hatte das schreckliche Gefühl, _gescannt_ zu werden.

„Haben Sie ein Hemd… vorbeifliegen sehen?", presste Snape schließlich zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Schweigend wies Sayda in die Richtung, in die sie hatte gehen wollen. Die Erniedrigung, die Snape zweifellos verspürte, war so greifbar, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, gleich davon erdrückt zu werden.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand der Schulleiter in dem Gang und Sayda blieb allein zurück, einzig ein paar schmerzhafte Gedanken leisteten ihr Gesellschaft. Da sie nicht wusste, wo sie sich in Sicherheit bringen konnte, entschied sie sich dafür, in den Slytherin-Schlafsaal zu gehen. Zu ihrer Überraschung hockten da Pansy und Millicent herum.

„Oh, was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Sayda sie.

Die beiden starrten sie ausdruckslos an.

„Wir beteiligen uns nicht an der Feier", meinte Pansy schließlich.

„Ah. Ich auch nicht."

Millicent beobachtete sie genau.

„Du hast da nicht mitgemacht?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Nein! Für was haltet ihr mich!", rief Sayda entgeistert. „_Das_ – ist unter aller Sau!"

Millicent nickte. „Meint ihr, wir sollten mal zu Professor Snape gehen? Vielleicht…"

Sayda schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es. Ich hab' in grad getroffen, er war nicht froh darüber."

„Und wenn wir ihm helfen?"

„Ganz ehrlich, Pansy? Würdest du wollen, dass er _deine_ Unterhosen aufsammelt?"

Pansy wurde knallrot im Gesicht. „Nein… Natürlich nicht… 'tschuldigung…"

„Unterhalten wir uns doch ein bisschen!", versuchte Millicent die Stimmung aufzulockern. „Was für eine Musik hört ihr gern? Also ich _Death Cringers_. Die sind einfach suuuuper! Machen auf ihren Konzerten hammer Lichteffekte, ich würde die Zauber dazu wahnsinnig gern können, aber die sind von denen selbst erfunden und strenggeheim!"

„Ich hör' die _Schicksalsschwestern_, wie so fast jeder", erzählte Pansy leicht teilnahmslos. „Und du, Sayda?"

Eine Weile schwieg Sayda, doch dann antwortete sie langsam: „_Bonnie Tyler_. _Reamonn_." Fragende Blicke. „Muggelmusik. Sind aber echt gut!"

„Muggelmusik?" In Millicents Gesicht rangen Entsetzen und Belustigung miteinander. „Ehrlich?"

„Ja, wenn ich 'nen CD-Player hätte, könnt' ich euch mal 'ne Kostprobe davon geben…"

„Gerne", meinte Pansy und rief einen auf. „Bitteschön."

Lächelnd packte Sayda ihre CDs aus, ihre größten Schätze, mal von ihrem Zauberstab und der Kette aus dem Plumpudding abgesehen.

„Hier… Das ist _Bonnie Tyler_, _Holding Out For a Hero_, die pure Energie, wenn ihr mich fragt!"

Mit großen Augen hörten Saydas Freundinnen der Musik zu.

„Mann, die haut aber auf den Putz!", rief Pansy anerkennend. „Ich will tanzeeeen!"

Jauchzend sprangen die drei auf und tanzten und wippten im Takt mit, bei der zweiten Wiederholung begannen sie sogar, mitzusingen.

„_Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy_!"

"_Somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for me_!"

"_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat, it's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet!_"

Überschäumende Emotionen, sprudelnde Energie. Sayda, Millicent und Pansy sangen so laut, dass ihre Stimmen bald genauso kratzig klangen wie die von Bonnie Tyler.

„Der Hammer! Wusste gar nicht, dass Muggel so cool singen können! Die Frau ist ja echt genial!", keuchte Millicent, als das Lied endlich ein Ende fand. „Waaaahnsinn!"

„Sie ist aber ein Muggel." Pansy war anscheinend auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgekehrt. „Sag mal, wie kommst du auf _Muggelmusik_?"

Fieberhaft suchte Sayda nach einer überzeugenden Ausrede.

„Naja… Ich hab's mal zufällig gehört und… es hat mich gepackt… wenn ihr das versteht…"

Pansy guckte etwas misstrauisch auf den CD-Player. „Gepackt…"

Doch plötzlich wurde sie von etwas anderem gefesselt: Ein paar graue Herrensocken kamen herein geschwebt und umkreisten die Kerzenhalter. Augenblicklich verdüsterte sich Saydas Gesicht, sie war Pansys Blick gefolgt. Ihre Nasenflügel bebten, wie sie es sonst nur taten, wenn sie unglaublich sauer war. Aus ihren blauen Augen schossen Blitze.

„Das geht zu weit!", fauchte sie und mit einem Satz war sie auf dem Bett und hatte sich die Socken gegriffen. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass die gewaschen sind…"

Eine Weile stand Sayda noch so da, um die Verrücktheit der Situation zu begreifen. Snapes Socken. _Snapes_ Socken! Sie verzog das Gesicht und legte ihre Beute vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab.

Millicent blickte sie überrascht an, dann sagte sie: „Ich dachte, du willst keinen Klamotten hinterher jagen?"

„Ich will mich aber nicht von Socken umkreisen lassen!", gab Sayda gereizt zurück. In diesem Moment schepperte es unten im Gemeinschaftsraum heftig.

„Eine Rüstung!", knurrte Sayda. „Wetten?" Mit entschlossenen Schritten rauschte Sayda davon und kam wenig später mit einer halben Snape-Garderobe zurück. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir eine Kleidersammlung eröffnen?", fragte sie sarkastisch. Schnell zauberte sie sich einen großen Stoffbeutel herbei und stopfte die gesammelten Wäschestücke hinein. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, dass Snape diese Sachen vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit getragen hat… Machte sie sich nicht gerade lächerlich? – Scheiß drauf, in 2 Wochen würde hier sowieso alles drunter und drüber gehen, da würde es dann auch nicht mehr stören, wenn sie sich jetzt ein bisschen blamierte. Viele würden wahrscheinlich eh gar keine Chance mehr haben, sich über sie lustig zu machen… Der ganze Tod und die Zerstörung, die sie da kommen sah, von denen sie wusste, dass sie kommen würden, machten Sayda bedrückt. Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr merkte sie auch, dass ihr wahnwitziges Ziel letztendlich nur ziemlich eigennützig war – und nichts weiter. War sie wirklich so selbstsüchtig, dass sie gegen alle Regeln ihren Wunsch durchsetzen würde? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, früher auch so gewesen zu sein. Ihre Anwesenheit hier und die damit verbundenen Möglichkeiten waren ihr anscheinend zu Kopf gestiegen. Hatte Siria doch recht? Übertrieb sie es langsam, aber sicher? – Nein. Dieser Streich war einfach nicht in Ordnung gewesen. Sie, Sayda, hätte immer so gehandelt, bei jedem, nur dass es natürlich erschwerend hinzu kam, dass es sich bei dem Opfer um Snape handelte…

Sayda schüttelte den Kopf und verabschiedete sich von Pansy und Millicent, die sie immer noch misstrauisch anglotzten. Ihre CDs würde sie wohl nie wieder sehen… Was hatte sie auch geritten, als sie den beiden ausgerechnet _Muggel_musik vorgespielt hatte! Nein, diese ganze Grüblerei brachte sie auch nicht weiter!

Noch immer in Gedanken versunken ging Sayda durch die stillen Gänge des 6. Stockwerks. So ziemlich die ganze Schule hockte zurzeit in der Großen Halle und feierte ihr widerwärtiges Fest. Wie konnten die nur…! – Ach halt, sie wiederholte sich…

„Sayda? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Hö, was? Oh, Minerva, hallo."

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ach… Passt schon."

„So sieht es aber nicht aus! Was ist los, Sayda?" Minerva McGonagall schien ehrlich besorgt zu sein.

„Ach… Alle sind in der Großen Halle und… machen sich lustig…"

„… über Professor Snape, ja."

„Sogar die meisten Lehrer!" Sayda sah sie anklagend an. „Dabei… ist das einfach nicht lustig!" So jetzt war es raus. Mal sehen, was die Lehrerin jetzt mit ihr anstellen würde…

Doch es gab keine Misstrauensbekundungen oder gar ein Donnerwetter, stattdessen wanderten Minervas Mundwinkel ein Stück nach oben zu einem gequälten Lächeln.

„Der Meinung bin ich auch", sagte sie zu Saydas größter Überraschung. „Severus… ist ein schrecklicher Mann, ein Verräter, ein Mörder… aber _das_… das hat niemand verdient…"

Ich kann Ihnen in Punkt 1, 2 und 3 nicht zustimmen, aber Punkt 4 ist die nackte Wahrheit, dachte sich Sayda. Sie nickte geknickt.

„Nun… ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann, vielleicht kann ich Filius und Pomona _abziehen_… Passen Sie auf sich auf!" Mit diesen Worten ging McGonagall, gefasst wie immer, die Treppe hinunter und Sayda stand wieder allein im Gang und hing ihren Gedanken nach.

Plötzlich reifte ein schrecklicher Verdacht in ihr. Wenn so stolze Menschen dermaßen gedemütigt werden, neigen sie dazu, dumme Sachen zu machen… In Windeseile wandte sie sich um und hastete zum Astronomieturm. Bitte, bitte nicht!

Leise schlich Sayda die enge Wendeltreppe hinauf und harrte hinter einem Pfeiler aus. War er da? Oder hatte sie sich doch geirrt? Bitte! Sie wagte kaum zu atmen, als sie tatsächlich die wohlbekannte schwarze Gestalt an der Brüstung entdeckte, die so sehr Ähnlichkeit mit einer Fledermaus aufwies. In seinem Stolz verletzt, ach was, mit einem komplett zerstörten Stolz, stand Snape an die Wand gelehnt, der Wind wehte ihm das halblange, glänzend schwarze Haar nach hinten und er machte den Eindruck, als würde er gleich losfliegen. Mit angehaltenem Atem ging Sayda einen Schritt näher heran und presste sich nun völlig ohne Deckung an die kalte Mauer. Mittlerweile war der Mond aufgegangen und tauchte alles, ganz besonders Snapes bleiche Haut, in ein gespenstisches Licht. Sie war sich bewusst, wenn Snape sich nur einmal umdrehte, würde er sie entdecken und sicher kurzen Prozess machen. Die rauen Steine fühlten sich angenehm sicher an ihren Handflächen an und Sayda schöpfte Kraft aus der Härte und Standhaftigkeit des Gebäudes.

Snape hob gerade die linke Hand, in der für einen Moment eine Phiole mit dunkelvioletter Flüssigkeit aufglitzerte und entkorkte sie, als eine schneidende, klare Stimme ertönte: „Severus, das willst du doch nicht wirklich. Hast du etwa Angst?"

Zur Salzsäule erstarrt hielt Snape inne, nur seine unendlich schwarzen Augen huschten umher und suchten nach dem Ursprung von Voldemorts Stimme.

„N-Nein, Herr", flüsterte er und hob das Gesicht zum Himmel, als erwartete er, den Dunklen Lord dort schweben zu sehen.

„Du willst es nicht? Oder du hast keine Angst?", zischte es. Das Geräusch schien von überall her zu kommen.

„Ich… beides…" Snape geriet zusehends in Bedrängnis. „Bitte, Herr, wo seid Ihr? Bitte zeigt Euch!"

„Dies zu verlangen zeugt von großem Mut, Severus", erwiderte die Stimme prompt. „Aber ich werde dir selbstverständlich nicht den Gefallen tun, ein weiteres meiner Geheimnisse zu entdecken. Finde dich damit ab, dass du mich hören kannst. Und nimm das Fläschchen weg, das ist töricht."

Gehorsam ließ Snape die Phiole mit dem offensichtlich tödlichen Trank sinken, starrte jedoch weiterhin in den Nachthimmel.

„So ist es gut. Mach keinen Unsinn und kümmere dich gefälligst um deine eigenen Belange!"

Die Stille, die auf diese Worte folgte, war so endgültig, dass Sayda unwillkürlich das Gefühl hatte, Voldemort sei verschwunden.

Zum Glück!, dachte sie, als sie aus dem Schatten trat und sich das Mondlicht in ihrer goldblonden Mähne spiegelte.

Snape wirbelte in einem Strudel aus Schwarz herum und ein gehetzter Ausdruck lag in seinen dunklen Augen.

„Sayda!" Die entkorkte Phiole noch immer in der linken Hand haltend musterte er sie genau, versuchte herauszufinden, wie viel seine Schülerin mitgekriegt hatte. Die Schülerin, von der er immer gedacht hatte, sie wäre nicht so verdorben, obwohl sie immerzu mit dem Gryffinpack herumhing. Doch er hatte sich getäuscht. „Geh! Feier mit den anderen! Aber lass mich alleine!" Er wandte sich ab und führte das Gift an die Lippen.

„Nein!" Sayda sprang nach vorne und packte den Lehrer an den Unterarmen. „Professor, Sir!" Sie sah ihn mit einer entsetzten Eindringlichkeit an, die Angst machte. Ihre blauen Augen, so nah vor seinem Gesicht, waren in dem fahlen Licht farbintensiv wie Lapislazuli und strahlten genauso. Ihre Berührung jagte ein Kribbeln wie tausende kleine Ameisen durch Snapes Körper und er geriet unweigerlich in den Bann ihrer leuchtenden Augen. Mit einer raschen Bewegung riss er sich von Sayda los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ein Teil des Trankes war verschüttet, aber der Rest würde noch ebenso gut wirken. Langsam hob er das Fläschchen, um seine Schicksal endgültig zu besiegeln. Schon lief der erste todbringende Tropfen über seine Lippen.

„Nicht!" Mit bittendem Gesichtsausdruck hielt Sayda ihm die Hand entgegen. „Bitte!"

Ihre traurige Miene ließ Snape erneut innehalten. Was konnte dieses Mädchen dazu bewogen haben, heute Nacht hier herauf zu kommen und ihn von seinem Entschluss abzubringen? Er bedeutete doch niemandem etwas und sie hier war schließlich der Kopf dieser zu tiefst demütigenden Verschwörung.

Sayda machte einen Schritt auf den Schulleiter zu und entwand ihm das Gift. Als er sie ansah, schüttelte sie unmerklich den Kopf. Auf Snapes Stirn erschien eine tiefe Falte und mit leicht trotzigem Ausdruck in den kalten Augen stellte er sich an die Brüstung und blickte hinunter in die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit. Sie hatte ihm den Trank weggenommen, doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab, seinem verfluchten Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Nur würde es nicht ganz so schnell und angenehm werden. Snape beugte sich nach vorne und visierte einen unbestimmten Punkt in der Finsternis unter dem Turm an. Er wollte sich nur noch vom Boden abstoßen und einfach fallen lassen. Mit etwas Glück würde er nicht mehr viel spüren, es würde relativ zügig gehen und bald würde sich niemand mehr auch nur an ihn erinnern. Er schloss die Augen, als sich auf einmal eine Hand auf seinen Rücken legte. Er wusste, es konnte nur Sayda sein, es war ja niemand anders da. Er fühlte ihre Anwesenheit und als er ihr zögernd ins Gesicht blickte, sah er etwas in ihren tiefblauen Augen, das er beim besten Willen nicht zuordnen konnte, doch die Botschaft, die sie ihm mit ihrem ganzen Körper sandte, war eindeutig: Tun Sie das nicht!

Einen Augenblick schien Snape zu überlegen. Dann überzeugte ihn die Wärme der Berührung und der traurige Ausdruck in den Augen seiner Lieblingsschülerin und er richtete sich wieder zu voller Größe auf, wobei er stark schwankte.

Das Gift!, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Der eine Tropfen! Er würde ihn nicht töten, aber die Auswirkungen würden fatal sein!

Wie auf Kommando breiteten sich rasende Kopfschmerzen zwischen seinen Gedanken aus und seine Knie wurden weich wie Gummi. Bei dem Versuch, sich an der Wand abzustützen, verlor er die Kontrolle über seine Beine und kippte vorneüber auf die Knie, wobei er Sayda direkt in die Arme fiel. Etwas überrumpelt fing diese ihren Lehrer auf. Sie spürte den verzweifelten Klammergriff an ihrem Umhang und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, außer Snape festzuhalten und zu hoffen, dass er sich bald wieder fing. Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall, der Verletzte wurde immer schwächer und sank von Sekunde zu Sekunde weiter zu Boden, bis er schließlich keuchend auf der Seite lag, den Kopf in Saydas Armen, durch die nun unaufhörlich eine unnatürliche Kälte wanderte.

„S-Sayda…", murmelte Snape. „Atvenenum…"

„Atvenenum?"

Ein schwaches Nicken bestätigte sie. Umständlich zog Sayda ihren Zauberstab.

„Accio Atvenenum!"

Sie befürchtete schon, dass es nicht geklappt hatte, als eine Phiole, gefüllt mit einer himmelblauen, silberglänzenden Flüssigkeit, angeflogen kam und in ihrer ausgestreckten Hand zitternde Finger streiften ihre und griffen nach dem Gegenmittel zu seinem Todesgift. Obwohl er beim Austrinken die Hälfte verschüttete, zeigte sich nach ein paar Minuten eine deutliche Besserung. Die Gesichtszüge des Mannes wurden merklich entspannter und er fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so kalt an. Die schwarzen Haare klebten schweißnass an seiner Stirn und ein Schauer durchlief seinen ganzen Körper.

„Professor?", erkundigte sich Sayda vorsichtig. „Können Sie aufstehen?"

Schwankend kam Snape schließlich auf die Beine. Bleiche Finger umklammerten immer noch Saydas Arm und diese musste ihre gesamte Kraft aufwenden, um nicht mit dem Schulleiter wieder zu Boden zu gehen. Obwohl er für einen Kerl seiner Größe ungewöhnlich dünn war, wog er doch einiges.

„Ich…", keuchte Sayda und versuchte vergeblich, sich zu befreien. „Halten Sie sich woanders fest!"

„Geht nicht…" Snapes Stimme bebte.

Sayda holte tief Luft, dann machte sie sich, ebendiesen stützend, auf den Weg zum Schulleiterbüro. Dort angekommen verfrachtete sie den Lehrer unter größtmöglicher Anstrengung auf die sich bewegende Treppe.

„Das Geländer!", zischte sie. „Festhalten!"

Noch etwas benebelt platzierte Snape seine Hände schließlich auf dem Treppengeländer und versuchte, das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„So. Wo ist Ihr Schlafzimmer?"

„Keller…"

„Was?" Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Snape wohnte immer noch in seinen Kerkerräumen? Und wozu hatte Sayda ihn dann hier hoch geschleppt! „Egal, Sie bleiben jetzt hier." Mit einem eleganten Schwung ihres Zauberstabs ließ sie ein großes, plüschiges Schlafsofa erscheinen, so eins, wie sie es sich schon immer einmal gewünscht hatte und _damals_ in ihrem Zimmer gestanden hatte, in Farbe brombeere… oder war es eher ein dunkles Rosa? - Zugegeben, nicht ganz passend, aber jetzt auch schon wurscht. „Hinlegen!"

Snape starrte sie verwirrt an.

„Jetzt!" Saydas Stimme war streng und duldete keinen Widerspruch. Es war schon seltsam genug, Snape auf dem Sofa zu sehen, das eigentlich ihr zustand, dann sollte er dieses Privileg doch bitte auch nutzen! „Und schlafen! Morgen… sieht die Welt schon wieder anders aus." Ach ja? Wohl eher nicht…

Snape schloss brav die Augen und Sayda stand noch eine Weile grübelnd im Schulleiterbüro. Dieser Trank hatte ihm anscheinend gehörig Knoten in die Gehirnwindungen gemacht. Kopfschüttelnd verließ sie schließlich diesen Schauplatz seltener Nebenwirkungen.

Die gesamte nächste Woche tauchte der Schulleiter nicht ein einziges Mal irgendwo in der ganzen Schule auf und Amycus Carrow hatte sich kurzerhand zum stellvertretenden Direktor ernannt. Bis auf ein paar verirrte Kleidungsstücke gab es nun _wirklich_ nichts mehr zu lachen. Jeder noch so kleine Mucks wurde mit einer saftigen Strafe geahndet und sogar Sayda blieb nicht mehr verschont, frei nach dem Motto „kein Snape mehr – kein Schutz mehr". Im Normalfall hätte sie Siria alles erzählt, doch das Schweigen zwischen ihnen war noch immer eisig. Aber gerade jetzt hätte sie Sirias brillanten Verstand dringend gebraucht: Was, wenn dieses verrückte Gebräu Snapes Gedächtnis gelöscht hatte? Oder andere grausige Folgen hatte? Schließlich überwand Sayda ihren inneren Schweinehund und ging auf ihre Freundin zu.

„Siria? Kann ich bitte kurz mit dir reden?"

„Ja, sicher… Du… Tut mir leid, was ich da zu dir gesagt habe, du hast natürlich recht gehabt… Wir waren alle irgendwie… berauscht…"

„Berauscht… Von der Erkenntnis? – Wohl eher nicht."

„Bitte, Sayda, können wir wieder Freundinnen sein?"

„Glaubst du, so einfach ist _das_ zu vergeben? Ich glaube es nicht!"

„Sayda!" Siria klang traurig und verzweifelt. „Bitte!"

„Es ist nicht mehr wie früher, das weißt du hoffentlich? – Na gut… Siria, ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Siria wirkte sehr erleichtert und lächelte leicht. „Gerne doch, worum geht's?"

Sayda holte tief Luft, dann flüsterte sie: „Snape hat letzten Samstag versucht, sich umzubringen. Mit einem Trank."

„Was?", entfuhr es Siria, lauter als beabsichtigt. Sofort senkte sie die Stimme wieder. „Was? Und jetzt?"

„Es war nur ein einziger Tropfen, aber ich weiß nicht genau, was es war. Er hat es mit Atvenenum behandelt, das ist ein starkes Standard-Gegengift. Nur… dann war er so komisch…"

„Himmel, Sayda! Wieso wollte er sich umbringen?"

„Na, das ist doch wohl offensichtlich, oder! Außerdem geht es nicht um das Warum, sondern um das Wie! Also, was meinst du jetzt? Soll… man mal nach ihm sehen?"

Siria machte ein extrem unschlüssiges Gesicht und wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Ich weiß es auch nicht, ehrlich, aber wenn er jemandem etwas bedeutet…"

„Der Meinung ist er nicht, er hat laut gedacht, oben auf dem Turm…"

„Oh je… Sayda… Was, wenn er den Trank… neu gebraut hat?"

Sayda wurde blass. „Oh nein. Bitte nicht! Siria, komm, wir gehen nachschauen!"

In Windeseile rannten die beiden zum Wasserspeier.

„Du schon wieder", grunzte dieser amüsiert. „Hast wohl 'nen Narren an dem Kerl gefressen, hm?"

„Halt die Klappe und lass uns durch, du Dummpute!", knurrte Sayda. „Es ist dringend!"

„Nichts geht ohne Passwort, schon gar nicht _so_!"

„_Dumbledore_!"

Der Wasserspeier verdrehte die steinernen Augen.

„Na gut… Aber versprecht euch nicht zu viel davon, wahrscheinlich weilt dieser Heini schon seit Tagen nicht mehr unter den Lebenden!"

Alarmiert wechselten Sayda und Siria einen Blick, dann stürmten sie, zwei Stufen gleichzeitig nehmend, die Treppe hinauf. Ohne zu Klopfen riss Sayda die Tür auf – und wich erschrocken zurück, als sie geradewegs gegen einen schwarzgekleideten Mann prallte.

Der Sensenmann!, durchfuhr es sie für einen Moment, doch dann setzte die Erkenntnis augenblicklich ein. Vor Scham kniff sie die Augen ganz fest zu. Erbarmen!

„Miss Shevell, Miss Brown. Darf ich fragen, was der Grund für diese… Störung… ist? Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, umgerannt zu werden."

„V-Verzeihung…", murmelte Sayda beschämt und mit rotem Kopf. Aber tief in ihr machte sich eine große Erleichterung breit. Also doch kein Gedächtnisverlust oder Ähnliches. Ein Glück!

„Entschuldigen Sie vielmals, Professor, wir haben uns nur Sorgen gemacht, da Sie so lange nicht da waren", erklärte Siria fest und zwang sich, in die Tiefen der schwarzen Augen zu blicken, obwohl es ihr einiges an Mut abverlangte.

„So?"

Da war es, erkannte Siria. Diese Unsicherheit. Das Gefühl, dass er doch eigentlich niemandem etwas bedeutete, geriet ins Wanken.

„Ja." Sayda schien sich wieder etwas gefangen zu haben. „So und nicht anders." Wieder blitzte die Eindringlichkeit in ihren Augen auf, die Snape schon auf dem Astronomieturm gefesselt hatte, und diesmal sagte es ihm, dass Sayda nicht zufällig vorbeigekommen war.

„Ich war gerade auf dem Weg hinunter zum Mittagessen", fuhr Snape mit zuckersüßer Stimme fort und versuchte, tunlichst den Blickkontakt mit Sayda zu vermeiden und sich stattdessen auf ihre wohl etwas ängstliche Begleitung zu stürzen. „Sonst noch was?"

Siria merkte augenblicklich, dass sich Sayda wieder provoziert fühlte, und tatsächlich holte diese auf der Stelle zur Gegenattacke aus: „Wir können Sie ja begleiten! Komm, Siri!"

Snape sah Sayda von der Seite her seltsam an, fast schien es so, als würde er ein Stück vor ihr zurückweichen, doch dann marschierte er einfach mit großen Schritten davon.

„Ach Sayda, eben noch tierisch besorgt, jetzt schon wieder die kleine Bestie." Siria lächelte ihre Freundin lieb an, als sie nach dem Mittagessen draußen auf der Wiese saßen, doch diese ignorierte sie und stopfte sich weiter Kekse in den Mund. „Komm schon! Red' mit mir!"

Ein unwirsches Grunzen sagte ihr, dass Sayda im Moment keine Lust danach verspürte. Als sie schließlich mit der dritten Packung fertig war wandte sie sich endlich Siria zu.

„Weißt du, welcher Tag heut' ist? Der 29. April."

„Der 29. April…", wiederholte Siria und wurde blass. „Das heißt ja…"

„Das heißt, in 2 Tagen fällt Vol… Du-weißt-schon-wer hier ein und dann…"

„… werden viele sterben…" Siria verstand mal wieder, worauf Sayda hinauswollte. „Sayda, du brauchst die genaue Uhrzeit!" Erschrocken sprang sie auf. „Verdammt, hoffentlich hab ich das siebte Buch auch dabei!"

„Du hast _auch_ die Bücher dabei?", rief Sayda ungläubig. „Aber mich zamscheißen! Ich weiß die Uhrzeit übrigens ungefähr. Kurz nach Mitternacht, soweit ich mich erinnern kann."

„Okay. Sayda?"

„Ja?"

„Ich werd' dir helfen."

„Danke, Siri…" Sayda umklammerte mit einer Hand ihre goldene Herzkette, mit der anderen hielt sie die Phönixtränen fest. „Danke."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zum Raum der Wünsche. Die DA-Leute hatten alle ein mehr oder weniger schlechtes Gewissen wegen Sayda, doch diese ließ sich nichts anmerken. Sie setzte sich einfach nur in eine düstere Ecke auf eine Matratze und versuchte, die restlichen Tage durchzustehen, obwohl sie am ganzen Körper heftig zitterte.

/

_A/N: Das zitierte Lied ist __**Holding Out For A Hero**__ von __**Bonnie Tyler**__. Hört doch mal rein, sie hat die beste Stimme im Musikgeschäft ;) Meine Meinung._

_/_

_jayc: Es kommen noch ein paar längere ;) Wer es war wird bald kommen… :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR._

_Bonnie Tyler, Rea Garvey & Reamonn gehören auch nicht mir._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria, Tina/Temptation/Alechia und Hensley Johansen. Und das Faithless geht auf meine Kosten._

_A/N: Ein weiteres längeres Kapitel – jetzt kommt die Große Schlacht! *Tätätätäää* Und ein bisschen Drrrrrama ;D_

_Auch dieses Kapitel kommt etwas verfrüht, da ich ab Sonntag 6 Tage im Urlaub bin –heißt, das folgende Kapitel braucht auch etwas!_

/

„Ich hab' so Angst!", gestand sie Siria am Abend des 1. Mai, als sie mal wieder nicht einschlafen konnte.

„Das haben wir alle", antwortete die Freundin leise.

Plötzlich war ein knirschendes Geräusch zu hören und Sayda zog sich instinktiv weiter in die Dunkelheit zurück.

„Harry!", kreischte eine Stimme. „Wir wussten, dass du kommst! Ron, Hermine!"

„Es geht los", wisperte Siria, dies sich neben Sayda gequetscht hatte. Sie sah ihrer Freundin tief in die stahlblauen Augen. „Alles wird gut."

Eine ganze Weile starrten sie sich so durch die Finsternis hindurch an und als sie wieder aufsahen, waren schon fast alle Leute der DA verschwunden, und der Nachschub des Phönixordens traf ein.

„Los, wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren, bestimmt evakuiert Minerva schon das ganze Schloss!", meinte Siria und zog Sayda hoch. Im Licht machte diese eine gefasste Miene und schritt stolz aus dem Raum. Doch in Wirklichkeit rasten ihre Gedanken. Wenn schon evakuiert wurde, war Snape schon weg, aus dem Fenster gesprungen. Harry suchte noch nach dem Diadem von Ravenclaw und Ron und Hermine waren in der Kammer des Schreckens. Gut. Dann… mussten sie wohl in die Große Halle gehen.

„Siria? Komm, wir müssen…"

„Neeeeiiin!", drang eine schmerzerfüllte Stimme zu ihnen durch. „Nein, Fred, nein!"

Sirias Gesicht verzog sich zu einer gequälten Grimasse. „Das wollte ich eigentlich nicht mitkriegen…"

In Windeseile stürmten die beiden davon, bis sie sich in den Strom aus Schülern mischten, die alle verängstigt in Richtung Große Halle drängten. Ohne lange nachzudenken, hockte sich Sayda zu Siria an den Ravenclaw-Tisch.

„Wer volljährig ist, kann bleiben", erklärte Minvera McGonagall gerade ernst.

Auf einmal erklang Voldemorts kalte, hohe Stimme und verkündete, dass er bis Mitternacht auf Harry Potter warten würde. Solange konnte der sich ausliefern. Ansonsten würde er keine Gnade walten lassen. Pansy, die unbedingt ihre eigene Haut retten wollte, schlug vor, Harry auszuliefern, was allerdings auf einiges Unverständnis stieß.

Komisch, oder?, dachte Sayda und wieder machte sich die Angst in ihr breit. Wenn Harry nur nicht scheiterte!

„Die Slytherins voraus!", wies Minerva die Lehrer an.

Unter lautem Rumoren sprangen Schüler auf und rannten nach draußen, andere blieben mit grimmiger Miene sitzen oder weigerten sich standhaft, zu gehen. Manche mussten die Lehrer wegtragen lassen. Sayda war schließlich die einzige Slytherin, die zurückblieb, gemeinsam mit ein paar Hufflepuffs, mehreren Ravenclaws und fast ganz Gryffindor.

„Sie werden alle sterben. Unschuldig", murmelte sie mit gesenktem Kopf vor sich hin. Als jedoch Kampftruppen eingeteilt wurden, nahm sie sich zusammen und verschwand mit Siria aus der Halle.

Schon bald zuckten rote und grüne Blitze über ihren Köpfen und wenige Sekunden später waren die beiden mitten im Kampfgeschehen. Eine ganze Meute Todesser drang durch das Haupttor ein, draußen grölten die Riesen und das Schloss erbebte unter ihren schweren Tritten und den heftigen Schlägen, die sie dem alten Gemäuer verpassten. Sayda konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein schriller Schrei entfuhr, als ein Fluch sie nur knapp verfehlte und ihre Robe versengte.

„Raus hier!", brüllte sie, ohne das Entsetzen in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen. „Raaaus!"

„Sayda, Hilfe!"

„Siriiii!"

Ein riesiger Todesser hatte Siria angegriffen und duellierte sich mit ihr auf Leben und Tod.

„Hilf mir!", schrie Siria wieder.

Voller Verzweiflung stürzte sich Sayda in den Kampf. Der Kerl war unglaublich gut, er wich ihren Flüchen ständig aus und schickte gleichzeitig noch seine eigenen los.

„Du links, ich rechts!", rief Sayda und ehe der Schwarzgekleidete sich umdrehen konnte, trafen ihn zwei Schockzauber von hinten und er fiel mit einem leisen Laut des Erstaunens vorneüber. Siria stand die Erleichterung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie wollte sich schon bei ihrer Freundin bedanken und diese umarmen, als auf einmal ein lautes, unmelodisches Schnarren die Halle erfüllte.

„R-Riesenspinnen!", keuchte Siria angewidert. „Wie hießen die nochmal?"

„Das ist doch nicht von Belang!", blaffte Sayda. „Tatsache ist, dass sie giftig sind und Fleisch fressen! Raus hier!"

Das irre Klappern der Spinnenbeine auf dem steinernen Boden der Halle ging ihnen durch Mark und Bein, mit den starken, gefährlichen Mundwerkzeugen schnappten die Spinnen nach allem, das ihnen in den Weg lief, einmal erwischte ein relativ kleines Exemplar einen der Todesser und biss sich an ihm fest. Der Mann kreischte unter Todesqualen und Sayda hielt sich instinktiv die Ohren zu.

„Acromantulas heißen die", sagte sie mit von Entsetzen verzerrtem Gesicht. „Siri, wir müssen hier verschwinden!" Sie deutete in Richtung Ausgang. „Harry ist gerade eben raus, Beeilung!"

Irgendwie gelang es ihr, Siria mit sich durch die Reihen der Kämpfenden zu ziehen, hinaus vor das Schloss. Doch dann waren _sie_ plötzlich da. Sie schwebten über ihnen wie das Unheil persönlich und Sayda wurde das Herz schwer. War es nicht sinnlos, hier weiterhin herumzurennen? Alle würden in wenigen Stunden tot sein, es gab doch keine Hoffnung. Sie hatten sich alle geirrt…

„Weg da!" Siria versuchte verzweifelt, ihre Freundin von den Dementoren wegzuziehen und gleichzeitig ihren Patronus aufrechtzuerhalten. „Sayda!..."

Das silberne Chinchilla fing an zu flackern, verblasste und verschwand schließlich völlig. Die Leere war überwältigend und Siria sank auf die Knie.

Auf einmal fegten drei Patroni an ihnen vorbei und trieben die Dementoren auseinander. Augenblicklich fühlten sich die beiden besser.

Das müssen Luna, Ernie und Seamus sein!, schoss es Siria durch den Kopf. „Sayda, steh' auf, los!"

Sayda rappelte sich langsam wieder hoch. Rasende Kopfschmerzen dröhnten in ihrem Schädel, anscheinend war sie auf einen Stein gefallen. Sie versuchte, das Pochen so gut wie möglich auszublenden und machte einen wackeligen Schritt in Sirias Richtung.

„Weiter", krächzte sie mit ersterbender Stimme. „Die Heulende Hütte…"

Von dem Dementorenangriff etwas geschwächt liefen die beiden quer über das Schulgelände, hinüber zur Peitschenden Weide. Mit zitternder Hand ließ Sayda einen langen Ast schweben und pikste damit in die Knolle bei den Wurzeln der Weide. Augenblicklich stoppte das Gewächs sein Um-sich-schlagen.

„Lauf schon, Siria, jetzt mach schon!"

Siria zögerte etwas, aber dann krabbelte sie flink in den Gang hinunter. Es war ihr extrem unheimlich, die feuchten, erdigen Wände, das leise Krabbeln von Spinnen und anderem Getier, der leicht modrige Geruch. Ein gellender Schrei ließ sie zusammenfahren. Sayda tauchte hinter ihr auf und hielt sich den Arm.

„Die Weide hat mich erwischt", keuchte sie unter Schmerzen, die ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieben. Zwischen ihren Fingern lief dunkelrotes Blut hervor, dass sie unbedacht an ihrer eh schon verdreckten Robe abwischte. „Lass mich vor, ja?"

Bereitwillig machte Siria ihrer Freundin, so gut es in dem engen Tunnel eben ging, Platz. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht scheiterte.

Vorsichtig kroch Sayda weiter, bis sie auf Ron und Hermine stieß, die ebenfalls in dem Tunnel kauerten. Mit einer verzweifelten Geste bedeutete sie ihnen, sie doch bitte durchzulassen, und zu ihrer Überraschung drängten sich die beiden sofort so gut es ging an die Wand, sodass Sayda vorbeirobben konnte. Hatten Neville oder Ginny ihnen etwas von Saydas Rolle erzählt? Sie wusste, hier irgendwo lag Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang und beobachtete… Da war der Schlitz, durch den man in die Hütte gucken konnte, dann war hier…

„Harry", flüsterte sie fast lautlos.

Eine rasche Bewegung, dann erschien Harrys Kopf.

„Sayda! Du hier?"

„Bitte, Harry! Bitte lass mich mit her!"

Vielleicht machte sie einfach ein so verzweifeltes Gesicht, dass Harry es nicht über sich brachte, sie wegzuschicken, jedenfalls rückte er ein Stück beiseite und bedeckte auch Sayda mit dem Tarnumhang. Sie zitterte vor Angst und Aufregung. Das Blut lief ihr über die Schulter und langsam begann sie zu frieren. Außerdem quälten sie immer noch die schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen, wie kleine Hämmer schlugen sie von innen gegen ihren Schädel und machten ihr das Denken schwer. Sie musste sich auf Harry konzentrieren! Und durchhalten.

Gemeinsam verfolgten sie das Geschehen in der Heulenden Hütte. Ein erstickter Schrei blieb Sayda im Hals stecken und sie presste sich die Hände vors Gesicht, als Voldemorts riesige Schlange Nagini ihre blitzenden Zähne in Snapes Hals schlug und dieser wie wahnsinnig schrie. Neben ihr biss sich Harry auf seine Fingerknöchel bis sie bluteten, ein Mucks und sie wären verraten.

Ein herzzerreißendes Stöhnen. Voldemort, der sagte, er bedaure, was geschehen war. Voldemort, der sich mit einem kalten Ausdruck in den Augen umwandte und gefolgt von seiner Schlange in der gruseligen Sphäre die Hütte verließ.

Augenblicklich Harry schälte sich aus dem Tarnumhang und kletterte in das Zimmer. Er beugte sich über Snape, der sich im Todeskampf an ihn klammerte. Immer noch unsichtbar folgte Sayda Harry, wobei ihre Knie weich wurden und sie sich kurz vor der Ohnmacht fühlte. Die Wunde an ihrem Arm blutete stetig weiter und ihr halber Umhang war schon dunkel verfärbt. Langsam und ohne dass dieser es merkte, hockte sich Sayda neben Snape - von einer Wolke aus Erinnerungen umgeben, die Harry schnell einsammelte – und fummelte das Fläschchen mit den Phönixtränen aus ihrer Robe. Sanft schob sie seine Hand von der Wunde und träufelte die wertvolle Flüssigkeit darauf, wobei ihre Hände so sehr bebten und ihre Augen so in Tränen schwammen, dass sie nicht sah, ob sie wirklich auf die richtige Stelle zielte. Anscheinend hatte sie zumindest einen Teil der Wund getroffen, denn wie durch ein Wunder verschlossen sich die tiefen Risse ein wenig, doch jegliche weitere Veränderung blieb aus. Verzweifelt riss sich Sayda den Tarnumhang herunter. Was hatte sie falsch gemacht? Sie starrte Harry an, in dessen Gesicht Hass und Entsetzen miteinander rangen.

„Sieh… mich… an…", flüsterte Snape noch, doch Augenblicke später fiel seine Hand dumpf zu Boden.

„Warte, Harry", sagte Sayda tonlos. „Lass uns das zusammen machen, die Erinnerungen." Mit einem schnellen Aufrufzauber holte sie das Denkarium aus dem Schulleiterbüro. Ron und Hermine blickten herein, hinter ihnen versteckte sich Siria, das Grauen war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, kippte Harry die Erinnerungen in das Denkarium und er und Sayda versanken darin. Wieder hatte niemand sie aufgehalten, wirkte sie nach außen hin so verängstigt?

Obwohl Sayda die Erinnerungen ja eigentlich schon kannte, jagte deren Düsternis und Verzweiflung ihr einen gehörigen Schrecken ein. Das altbekannte Mitleid überschwemmte sie und als sie Harrys versteinerte Miene wahrnahm, wusste sie, dass es ihm nicht besser ging. Es war entsetzlich, zusehen zu müssen, wie der junge Snape von Harrys Vater und seinen Freunden systematisch fertig gemacht wurde, ein Einzelgänger, ein Außenseiter, um den sich niemand scherte. Die Schmerzen in Saydas Kopf wurden immer heftiger, wahrscheinlich, weil sie sich so sehr aufregte.

„Ich… ich kann nicht mehr!", wisperte sie, den Tränen nahe.

Harry sah sie lange an, dann nickte er.

Mit aller Gewalt entzog sich Sayda dem Denkarium und landete bibbernd wieder auf dem staubigen Boden der Heulenden Hütte. Nur ein paar Minuten später tauchte auch Harry aus den Erinnerungen aus, er wirkte unglaublich gefasst. Er wusste, dass er sich ausliefern musste. Mit einem leisen Seufzer kletterte er zurück in den Tunnel und verschwand mit Ron und Hermine. Von Siria fehlte jede Spur.

Jetzt, wo sie allein war, kamen ihr erneut die Tränen und Sayda machte sich nicht die Mühe, diese zurückzuhalten. Die plötzliche Erkenntnis erdrückte sie fast. Alles war umsonst gewesen. Felix Felicis. Phönixtränen. Wie hatte sie nur so blöd sein können? Snape war nicht durch irgendein Gift gestorben, sondern durch den Blutverlust. Und den konnten die Phönixtränen nie wieder wettmachen. Das hätten sie nie gekonnt, nicht mit allem guten Zureden. Schluchzend kauerte Sayda sich zusammen, bis ihr Blick plötzlich auf ihre Kette fiel. Die silberne Schlange hatte sich entwunden und das jetzt blutverschmierte Herz hatte sich geöffnet. Ein Medaillon. Vor Tränen konnte sie nicht lesen, was darin geschrieben stand, doch es war ihr unmöglich, die geschwungene, spitze Handschrift nicht zu erkennen. Die Trauer überrollte sie wie eine riesige Welle und Sayda sank in sich zusammen. Snape… Er hatte neben ihr gesessen, damals, auf dem Todesserball. Als sie zu Draco geschaut hatte, war es für ihn sicher ein Leichtes gewesen, die Kette in ihrem Pudding zu versenken… Und jetzt… Entsetzen, Trauer, Leere…

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon hier gehockt hatte, mit dem Medaillon in der leicht geöffneten Hand, als sie eine schwache Stimme vernahm: „Say… da…"

Erschrocken richtete sich diese auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Einbildung? Oder ein Wunder?

„Geh… nicht… Bitte…"

Sayda begann wieder, unkontrolliert zu schluchzen, doch diesmal vor Freude. Das war ein Wunder, ganz sicher.

„Nein, ich werde nicht gehen. Versprochen."

Augenblicke später verlor der ehemalige Schulleiter wieder das Bewusstsein. Vorsichtig strich Sayda ihm eine Strähne nachtschwarzen Haares aus dem bleichen Gesicht. Gab es doch noch Rettung?

„Siria? Siria, ich brauch' deine Hilfe!"

Keine Antwort. Siria war nicht mehr da. Kalte Angst umfasste Sayda, ihr war, als würde ihr jemand das Herz zusammenpressen.

Jetzt weiß ich, wie man sich fühlt, wenn es einen vor Schmerz zerreißt!

Doch ihr eigener Sarkasmus konnte sie auch nicht mehr aufheitern. Die Hoffnung schwand. Sie saß hier mit einem Schwerverletzten in einer morschen Hütte, die bei jedem Windstoß furchterregend knarrte und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. In dem Wunsch, dass es ihr etwas Sicherheit vermitteln könnte, griff sie nach Snapes blutverkrusteter Hand und hielt sie fest. Ein leises Stöhnen sagte ihr, dass er es bemerkt hatte.

Als der fürchterliche Schrei ertönte, der Harrys Sieg über Voldemort bedeutete, war sie ohne jegliche Zuversicht. Erschöpft sank Sayda auf dem staubigen Holzboden in sich zusammen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass endlich jemand hier auftauchen würde, um sie zu retten und Snape – wieder dieser eisige Klammergriff um ihr Herz – einen würdigen Abschied zu gewähren.

Siria stürzte sich ungehalten auf Harry, sobald sie eine Lücke in der wogenden Menge aus Bewunderern und Freunden entdeckte.

„Harry!", schrie sie über den Lärm hinweg und drängte sich noch näher an ihn heran. Schnell packte sie seinen Arm, um von der Flut an Menschen nicht wieder weggerissen zu werden. „Wo ist Sayda?"

„Bei… bei Snape geblieben!", presste Harry hervor und machte sich von einem fremden Jungen los, der ihm laufend dankte. „Sie… hat nicht reagiert, als ich sie gefragt habe, ob sie mitkommt. Ich nehme an, sie wollte bleiben, hat ihn ja ganz gut gekannt, was man so hört…"

„Na, dann ist er zumindest nicht allein."

Harry sah sie seltsam an.

„Das wird ihm egal sein… Snape ist tot, Siria."

„Was?" Sirias Stimme klang ungewöhnlich schrill. „Das ist nicht wahr…"

„Doch. Ich hab' es mit eigenen Augen gesehen, da… war kein Leben mehr in ihm…" Harry wirkte bedrückt. Naja, bei den Informationen, die er jetzt über das Leben dieses verhassten Mannes hatte, war das auch kein Wunder.

„Oh Gott…" Wie sehr musste Sayda das quälen! „Danke. Ich… ich muss zu ihr!"

Siria stürmte los und wäre beinahe mit Professor Sprout zusammengestoßen, die gerade etwas erschöpft herein kam.

„Professor!", rief Siria, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend. „Bitte, können sie ein paar Leute zur Peitschenden Weide schicken? Darunter ist ein Geheimgang, der führt in die Heulende Hütte. Bitte, es ist wichtig!"

„Was? Ein Verletzter? Wer?"

Siria wagte nicht „Nein, ein Toter" zu sagen und nickte nur.

„Okay, okay, schon gut… Lauf schon mal vor, es wird gleich Hilfe kommen!"

So schnell sie nur konnte, rannte Siria über das von der Schlacht halb zerstörte Gelände hinunter zur Peitschenden Weide. Nur mit größter Anstrengung konnte sie sich soweit konzentrieren, dass sie die Knolle mit einem Ast berühren konnte und unbeschadet in den Gang gelangte. Wie würde Sayda es aufnehmen, dass sie im entscheidenden Moment wieder nicht zur Stelle gewesen war?

Ein Scharren im Geheimgang ließ Sayda hochfahren. Wer kam da?

Doch als schließlich Sirias wirres, rotbraunes Haar in dem Loch auftauchte, wandte sie sich mit Tränen in den Augen ab. Ihre beste Freundin… Sie war nicht rechtzeitig gekommen und jetzt war es zu spät.

„Sayda!" Siria setzte sich neben ihre Freundin auf den Boden und blickte auf den regungslosen Snape, das schlechte Gewissen ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Sayda, gleich kommen welche, die… ihn mitnehmen…"

Sayda schwieg nur und als Siria sie in den Arm nehmen wollte, stieß sie sie weg.

„Tut mir leid", flüsterte Siria. „Ich hätte dableiben sollen. Aber ich hab' gekämpft…" Nachdenklich zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang. „Der hier hat Avery und Yaxley erledigt. Die werden nie mehr nach Askaban müssen…"

„Es interessiert mich nicht, wen du getötet hast!", fauchte Sayda mit erstickter Stimme. „Hau ab!"

„Himmel, ich wusste gar nicht…", fluchte plötzlich jemand im Geheimgang und wenig später tauchte Professor Sprout mit zwei anderen Frauen auf. Als sie die reglose Gestalt am Boden erkannte, erstarrte sie. „Um Himmels Willen, Severus!" Wie alle anderen Überlebenden hatte auch sie mitbekommen, was Harry Voldemort über seinen ach so treuen Gefolgsmann erzählt hatte – und war dementsprechend schockiert. Mit zitternden Händen tastete sie nach dem Puls und quiekte: „Macht schnell, er lebt noch!"

Die beiden anderen Frauen beschworen eine Trage herauf und transportierten Snape ab.

„Miss Brown, Miss Shevell…" Sprout seufzte. „Kommen Sie mit, Sie sehen auch etwas mitgenommen aus…"

Siria zog ihre Freundin hoch und Sayda ließ sich einfach von ihr mitschleppen. Sie befand sich in einem Zustand der Schwebe.

Obwohl sich Madam Pomfrey sofort auf Snape gestürzt hatte, um den letzten Hauch von Leben zu bewahren, hatte sie auch Saydas Verletzung an der Schulter und ihre Kopfschmerzen behandelt. Jetzt konnte Sayda endlich lesen, was in ihrem Medaillon stand: Es war lediglich _seine_ Unterschrift auf einem antik wirkenden Stückchen Pergament. Aber die Botschaft war eindeutig.

Leicht erschüttert starrte Siria auf den Inhalt des Medaillons. Zugegeben, sie hatte ja gewusst, dass Sayda nicht ohne Grund hinter Snape her gewesen war, aber dass die Sache auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte? – Das hatte sie sich wirklich nicht vorstellen können. Nicht bei diesem krätzigen... _Lehrer_. Hatte Sayda etwa schon irgendwas geahnt? Jedoch… ihr fast sehnsüchtiger Blick auf die schmale Schrift sagte etwas anderes. Es schien sie erwischt zu haben.

„Sayda?", fragte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme.

Die Angesprochene hob rasch den Kopf.

„Hermine", meinte sie müde, jedoch erfreut. „Komm, setz dich her!" Sie klappte das Medaillon zu und ließ es in der Tasche ihres Umhangs verschwinden. „Los, erzähl schon! Wie ich sehe, habt ihr's geschafft."

„Ja, haben wir…" Hermine wirkte ein bisschen verwirrt, sie war eigentlich nicht _deswegen_ hergekommen. „War auch ganz schön anstrengend."

Sayda nickte und lächelte. „Das glaub' ich dir sofort!"

Hermine schwieg eine Weile. Dann begann sie von Neuem: „Sayda… Eigentlich wollte ich wissen… Hast du alles mitgekriegt… in Bezug auf Snape?"

Sayda sah sie unsicher an.

„Ich war in den Erinnerungen…"

„Ja, schon klar, aber…" Hermine war das sichtlich unangenehm. „Ich meinte nur… Gerüchten zufolge ist er hier, jemand hat ihn geholt… aus der Hütte, mein' ich…"

Mit undruchdringlicher Miene nickte Sayda.

„Wirklich? Das ist ja… Es tut mir so leid, was da passiert ist! Ich finde es so schrecklich, dass es so enden musste, das ist nicht gerecht, wo er doch… wo er doch so viel für alle getan hat!"

Siria beobachtete die beiden schweigend. Sayda zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte ausdruckslos vor sich hin. Sie hatte definitiv etwas abbekommen. Siria beschloss, Hermine zu vertrauen. Sie, Ron und Harry hatten ihnen ja auch vieles anvertraut.

„Er lebt noch!", flüsterte sie ihr zu und neigte den Kopf unauffällig in Richtung Krankenlager.

Hermines Augen wurden groß wie die eines Hauselfen und vor Überraschung viel ihr die Kinnlade herunter.

„Äh… Das ist nicht wahr, oder?", wisperte sie. Als ihr Gegenüber langsam nickte, breitete sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln über ihr zuvor so ernstes Gesicht. „Das muss ich Harry und Ron erzählen!"

„Ja, aber psst! Niemandem sonst!", warnte Siria sie.

„Klar! Bis dann!"

Jetzt erst wurde sich Siria Saydas misstrauischen Blick gewahr. Diese starrte sie mit verkniffener Miene an und murmelte: „Was hast du ihr erzählt?"

Siria senkte beschämt den Kopf, sie hatten eigentlich ausgemacht, niemandem etwas zu sagen… Nervös fuhr sie sich durchs Haar und sah sie ihrer Freundin schüchtern ins Gesicht.

„Dass Snape noch lebt…?"

Etwas Enttäuschtes war in Saydas Gesicht zu sehen.

„Du weißt hoffentlich selber, dass du damit Leuten unbegründete Hoffnung machst?"

„Es sind nur Hermine, Ron und Harry."

„Nur Hermine, Ron und Harry!" Sayda verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte mit dramatischer Geste ihr Haar aus. „Und bald weiß es die ganze Weasley-Familie?"

Siria seufzte tief. „Verzeihung…"

Doch von Sayda kam nicht mehr als ein missbilligendes Schnauben.

Draußen ging schließlich die Sonne auf und Minerva schlug vor, für alle, die wollten, Abschlussprüfungen zu organisieren und den Siebtklässlern die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihren Abschluss doch noch zu machen. Natürlich würden die Prüfungsaufgaben darauf abgestimmt sein, dass manche (ein vielsagender Blick zu Harry, Hermine und Ron) ja nicht immer da gewesen waren.

„Auf, Sayda!", meinte Siria. „Nen Abschluss könnten wir gut gebrauchen!"

„Natürlich geh' ich da hin, du brauchst mich nicht herumzuzerren!", zischte Sayda.

„Verzeihung, holde Maid!", gab Siria schnippisch zurück. „Sie scheinen mir heute etwas schlecht gelaunt zu sein. Dennoch wage ich es, Sie zu erinnern, wer die Miete für den Tropfenden Kessel diese Ferien übernehmen muss, das Sie nicht ausreichend Galleonen in Ihr eigenes Leben gewünscht haben!"

Sayda wandte sich um und starrte sie unverwandt an. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. Impulsiv umarmte Sayda ihre Freundin und schluchzte leise: „Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun, ich mach' mir nur so Sorgen!"

Ratlos streichelte Siria ihr den Rücken und gab ein wenig überzeugendes „Wird schon wieder" von sich. Sie nickte Minerva zu, um ihr zu sagen, dass Sayda und sie bei den Prüfungen mitmachen würden, dann löste sie sich aus Saydas Umarmung.

„Ich will noch ein bisschen mit aufräumen, die können jeden brauchen. Kommst du mit?"

Sayda warf einen unschlüssigen Blick über die Schulter zurück.

„Ja, gut", sagte sie und folgte Siria. Diese sah sich kurz unauffällig nach hinten um. Natürlich. Sayda _konnte_ nur an eine bestimmte Stelle geschaut haben…

Schon nach ein paar Tagen war der Schulbetrieb weitgehend wieder hergestellt und die übriggebliebenen Schüler lernten eifrig für ihre Prüfungen.

Es gab auch eine ganze Reihe von Beerdigungen rund um den See, sodass das Gelände bald einem Friedhof ähnelte. Sayda schlich jede Nacht hinunter, um zu zählen, wie viele Gräber an dem jeweiligen Tag dazugekommen waren. Viele erlagen erst jetzt ihren schweren Verletzungen und die Krankenstation war noch immer so überfüllt, dass Madam Pomfrey größte Probleme hatte, mit allem fertig zu werden.

„53", sagte Sayda traurig zu Siria, als sie nach ihrem nächtlichen Streifzug in das Lager zurückkehrte, dass sie mit den anderen DA-Leuten, sowie mit Harry, Ron und Hermine teilten.

„53? Das sind 12 mehr als gestern…"

„Ich weiß…"

„Aber… keine Bekannten, oder?"

Sayda wusste natürlich, worauf Siria hinauswollte.

„Nein… Ich hab' Blumen zu Fred, Tonks und Lupin gebracht", meinte sie abwesend. „Wir kannten sie zwar nicht wirklich, aber es kam mir richtig vor…"

Siria nickte. Das hätte sie sicher nicht anders gemacht.

Gegen Ende Mai waren dann schließlich alle Prüfungen geschrieben und die Schüler wurden nun offiziell in die Ferien entlassen. Kurz vor ihrem endgültigen Abschied unterhielten sich Hermine, Ron und Harry noch mit Sayda und Siria, als Minerva McGonagall, die zur vorübergehenden Schulleiterin ernannt worden war, zu ihnen trat, um sich zu verabschieden. Mit keinem der fünf hielt sie sich allzu lange auf, doch jeder von ihnen wusste, dass sie sich nur bei ihnen persönlich verabschiedete. Und bei den anderen Lehrern natürlich. Ron, Harry und Hermine mussten sich sputen, und so wurde es bei den dreien ein recht kurzer Abschied.

Siria lächelte, als sie sah, wie Sayda und Minerva einander mit gespielt strengen Blicken musterten. Ein letztes Mal ließ sie ihren Blick über Hogwarts und die Ländereien schweifen. Zugegeben, es hatte einiges an Charme verloren, dass Schloss sah jetzt ungefähr nach der Ruine aus, die die Muggel dank der Schutzzauber sehen mussten, und rund um den See hoben sich dunkel die Silhouetten der vielen Grabsteine vom Himmel ab. Der Stand lag nunmehr unverändert bei 53 – was ja auch bei weitem genug war!

Da sah Siria eine Gestalt vom Schloss hinunterkommen. Der Neuankömmling stellte sich unbemerkt von den anderen etwas versetzt hinter Minerva, die komischerweise immer noch Sayda beobachtete. Sanft stieß Siria Letztere an.

Sayda warf ihrer Freundin den typischen „Da ist doch nix, was hast du?"-Blick zu. Mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen nickte Siria in Richtung des stillen Besuchers. Minerva wandte sich um und ein kleines Lächeln fand den Weg in ihr ernstes Gesicht.

Sayda drehte sich betont langsam um. Als sie Snape erblickte, breitete sich ein überwältigendes Gefühl der Freude in ihr aus, das sie mühsam unter einer Maske völliger Gleichgültigkeit zu verbergen versuchte, in dem Wissen, dass Siria sie eh durchschauen würde. Ihre Sinne schienen irgendwie verlangsamt oder betäubt zu sein, denn plötzlich stand der ehemalige Schulleiter direkt vor ihr und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Auf Wiedersehen." Seine Stimme war nicht hart und schneidend wie sonst bei Schülern, sondern ganz im Gegenteil, freundlich und angenehm, wenn auch etwas heiserer als sonst.

Mit jugendlicher Impulsivität und als kleines Danke für das Medaillon schloss Sayda ihn in kurz in die Arme und atmete tief den wunderbaren Geruch nach Thymian und Rauch ein, der Snapes Roben entstieg. Unwillkürlich erwiderte dieser die Umarmung, obwohl er sichtlich überrascht war.

„Wo verbringen Sie ihre Ferien?", fragte er.

Sayda verzog das Gesicht.

„Im Tropfenden Kessel – mal wieder…"

„Sie könnten auch bei mir wohnen, dann wäre das Haus nicht so leer." Es war heraus, noch bevor Snape darüber nachdenken konnte, ob er es nicht später bereuen würde.

Nie hatte er natürlich erwartet, dass Sayda ja sagen würde, doch auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein sanftes Lächeln aus, als sie sagte: „Das würde mich freuen. Dann muss Siri auch nicht so viel zahlen, sie ist die Reiche von uns, wissen Sie." Sie bedachte Siria mit einem vergnügten Grinsen, sodass diese laut zu lachen anfing.

„Alles klar! Aber du musst wenigstens schreiben und dich nicht vollkommen verschanzen, ja?" Siria hüpfte beinahe auf und ab, die Szene war einfach zu köstlich. Snapes entsetzter Blick, als Sayda tatsächlich ja sagte – unbezahlbar.

Auch Minerva war nicht länger die ernste, strenge Lehrerin (und jetzt Schulleiterin). Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und löste – unbewusst vielleicht – sogar ihren festen Haarknoten, sodass ihr dunkles, wenn auch schon etwas angegrautes Haar ihr bis an die Taille fiel. Sogar Snape konnte seine Verwunderung dieses Mal nicht gut genug verbergen, er machte ein ziemlich verwirrtes Gesicht – und Sayda war nah dran, darüber zu lachen.

„Was denn?", erkundigte sich Minerva unschuldig. „Es sind Ferien und so ist es viel angenehmer."

Lachend verabschiedete sich Siria schließlich von allen (sie nahm sogar allen Mut zusammen und schüttelte Snapes eisbizzelkalte Hand!), wobei sie Sayda noch leise ins Ohr flüsterte: „Und misch mir Spinner's End nicht zu sehr auf, ja? Ich denke nicht, dass die Muggel schon mal sowas wie dich erlebt haben!"

„Außer die, die wir kennen!", schoss Sayda amüsiert zurück. „Spreng nicht die Bar in die Luft! Und lach dir doch mal nen netten Typen an, hm?" Freundschaftlich boxte sie ihrer Freundin in die Seite, bis die sich dann hinter die Grenzen von Hogwarts begab, um zu disapparieren.

„Und jetzt?" Sayda grinste Snape erwartungsvoll an.

„Komm schon, Severus, werd' mal ein bisschen locker. Du bist jetzt _frei_." Minerva McGonagall sah ihn so lange eindringlich an, bis er nickte.

„Komm mit, Sayda, ich muss noch ein paar Sachen packen…" Hilfe, was hatte er sich da eingebrockt?

/

_ARSnape: Ich muss sagen, ich war selber ein wenig schockiert, dass ich das geschrieben habe, aber i-wie hab' ich ein Faible dafür, meine Lieblingscharas zu demütigen und andere unschöne Dinge mit ihnen anzustellen…. Schön, dass es dir trotzdem gefällt!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR._

_Bonnie Tyler, Rea Garvey & Reamonn gehören auch nicht mir._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria, Tina/Temptation/Alechia und Hensley Johansen. Und das „Faithless" geht auf meine Kosten._

_A/N: Werden sie sich gegenseitig in den Wahnsinn treiben? ^^ Auch die liebe Minerva hat in der Zukunftsplanung ein Wörtchen mitzureden…_

/

Sayda hockte neben ihrem Koffer in den Resten der Großen Halle und starrte vor sich hin. Die ganze Tragweite ihrer Entscheidung hatte sie noch nicht ganz erfasst. Siria hatte natürlich ganz cool reagiert, aber andere wären sicher entsetzt gewesen! So in Gedanken versunken merkte sie erst spät, dass sich Minerva zu ihr gesellt hatte.

„Sayda?"

„Was? Huch, Minerva!" Sayda grinste erleichtert. „Hab' dich gar nicht kommen hören!"

Ein feines Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der derzeitigen Schulleiterin.

„Sayda, kannst du mir eins versprechen? Pass ein bisschen auf Severus auf, ja? Ich hab' das Gefühl, er könnte sich zu einer Dummheit hinreißen lassen… einer… tödlichen Dummheit…"

Sayda sah sie prüfend an.

„Du weißt es nicht, oder? Niemand weiß es, außer Siria und mir…"

„Was?"

„Er hat es bereits versucht. Selbstmord." Sayda durchlief bei dem Gedanken an diese unheimliche Aktion ein Schauer.

„Was? Im Ernst?" Minerva klang ehrlich besorgt. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er so… so verzweifelt ist!"

„Naja, man kann es ihm nicht verdenken, oder?", meinte Sayda mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Oh mein Gott, und ich dachte, er wäre ein grausamer Mörder und ein Verräter!", jammerte Minerva.

„Tja… Das dachten wohl viele… Bis zuletzt."

„Und du? Was dachtest du? Oder, vielmehr, was wusstest du? Du hast immer so ein unerschütterliches Vertrauen in Severus an den Tag gelegt…"

„Ich… Gibst du dich damit zufrieden, dass ich einfach gewusst habe, dass er nicht böse ist, ohne dass ich einen Grund dafür liefern kann?", fragte Sayda unsicher.

„Du hast es gewusst? Von Anfang an?"

„Von dem Moment an, als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen hab'." So ganz gelogen war das ja nicht. Sie konnte ja nicht sagen, „vom ersten Moment an, als ich das Buch gelesen hab'".

„Unglaublich… Und niemand sonst hat es gemerkt?"

„Siria hat vielleicht etwas geahnt… Aber sie hatte wohl zu große Angst… Wo bleibt er eigentlich so lange?"

„Packen. Muss schließlich alles mitnehmen. Wollte eine Auszeit von unbestimmter Dauer, vielleicht sogar für immer…"

„Dann verlierst du einen guten Lehrer, hm? Naja, verständlich, nach alldem…"

Minerva nickte kurz und blickte zur Eingangstür der Halle.

„Ich glaube, es geht los. Ich wünsche dir schöne Ferien und vielleicht…" Sie sah zögernd zu der dunklen Gestalt im Türrahmen. „Vielleicht kannst du ja wieder ein bisschen Farbe in sein Leben bringen… Viel Glück. Und pass auf dich auf."

„Danke, Minerva, ich werd's versuchen. Hoffentlich geht's hier nächstes Jahr wieder bergauf…" Sayda ließ ihren Blick über die Trümmer ringsherum schweifen.

„Das hoffe ich auch. Aber los jetzt, Severus wird schon ungeduldig, sonst überdenkt er seine Entscheidung am Ende nochmal!"

„Oh, das würde er nicht wagen!", knurrte Sayda zum Spaß. Dann wandte sie sich mit einem letzten Winken um und trat neben Snape. „Ich bin bereit." Mit stoischer Gelassenheit hielt sie dessen prüfenden Blick stand und grinste frech zurück. „Ich hab' zwar keine Ahnung, wo Sie wohnen, aber ich denke trotzdem, dass wir uns vielleicht auf den Weg machen sollten, meinen Sie nicht?"

„Also gut. Aber versprechen Sie sich nicht zu viel…" Mit eiligen Schritten machte sich Snape auf den Weg hinunter nach Hogsmeade. „Gut. Halten Sie sich irgendwo fest…" Er wies auf seine Gepäckstücke. „…und folgen Sie einfach."

„Alles klar." Sayda packte den Griff einer Tasche und schon schnürte ihr das drückende Gefühl bei der Apparation die Luft ab.

Als sie wieder atmen konnte, roch die Luft nach Abgasen und Kanalisation und dicke Wolken hingen über den düsteren, zum Großteil schon lange verlassenen Backsteinhäusern. In der Ferne donnerte es und ein paar erste Tropfen fielen. Wow. Sie war tatsächlich in Spinner's End, von Bellatrix einst so liebevoll „Muggelkloake" getauft.

Snape winkte sie knapp zu einem verhältnismäßig gut erhaltenen Reihenhaus hinüber, dass ganz am Ende der Gasse stand. Die Nachbarhäuser waren augenscheinlich alle im Laufe der Zeit verlassen worden, nur noch nebelverhangene Gärten und rostige Metallgegenstände zwischen wildem Unkraut wiesen auf früheres Leben hin. Von der modrigen Kälte bekam Sayda eine Gänsehaut, doch sie fürchtete sich nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, es war unglaublich faszinierend, so tief in die Geschichte einzudringen und all das, was sie sich immer versucht hatte, vorzustellen, nun live zu sehen.

Aber in schwarz-weiß!, grinste sie in sich hinein.

Hinter Snape trat sie langsam durch die Haustür und gelangte sogleich in einen seltsamen Raum, dessen Wände von oben bis unten mit Büchern vollgestellt waren. Alle weiteren Möbel waren ein durchgesessener Sessel, ein wackeliges Holztischchen und ein abgewetztes Sofa.

„Ich würde Ihnen ja das Gästezimmer anbieten, aber mittlerweile ist es eine Art Büro…" Unschlüssig blieb Snape vor dem alten Sofa stehen.

„Macht nichts, sieht doch bequem aus", lächelte Sayda. Sie hatte weiß Gott schon oft genug auf ihrem eigenen Sofa geschlafen, so dass ihr das überhaupt nichts ausmachte.

Um Snapes Mundwinkel zuckte es, doch ein richtiges Lächeln brachte er noch immer nicht zustande. Mit einem kleinen Wink seines Zauberstabs öffnete er schließlich eine Geheimtür, die hinter einem Bücherregal verborgen war, und eine schmale Holztreppe war zu erkennen. Snape deutete nach oben und erklärte: „Wenn du die Treppe hochgehst ist links das Badezimmer. Rechts das besagte Büro. Hier unten…" Er ließ eine weitere verborgene Tür aufschwingen. „… die Küche."

„Okay, alles klar. Wann haben Sie vor, Abend zu essen?"

„Abendessen?"

„Ja, also die meisten Leute, die ich kenne, essen zu Abend… Sie nicht?"

„Nein… Und du kannst mich Severus nennen. Ich bin schließlich nicht mehr dein Lehrer."

Sayda grinste.

„Okay, aber ich schlage trotzdem vor, dass ich ein bisschen was zum Essen mach'. Sagen wir… in 10 Minuten?"

Snape nickte ergeben und ging die Treppe hoch, die unter seinen Füßen gar schrecklich knarrte.

Was für eine Bruchbude!, dachte sich Sayda und hätte beinahe gelacht. Dass man hier leben konnte!

Entschlossen, etwas Normalität einkehren zu lassen, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche, die zu ihrer Überraschung nicht schwarz war, sondern lediglich ein helles Grau – vermutlich aber eher ein schmutziges Weiß – aufwies. Gab es hier so etwas wie einen Kühlschrank? Snapes Vater war doch ein Muggel gewesen…

Nach langer, vergeblicher Suche hatte sie dann endlich die einzigen Nahrungsmittel weit und breit aufgespürt. Es handelte sich um ein leicht angeschimmeltes Brot und einen ziemlich verschimmelten Käse. Sayda guckte ungläubig zur Decke, von der sie leise Geräusche vernahm. Wie konnte hier nur jemand leben?

Obwohl es in Strömen regnete ging sie hinaus und um das Haus herum. Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, hatte sie so etwas wie wilde Paprikas dahinter ausgemacht… Wie durch ein Wunder fand sie ein paar wunderschöne, knallrote Exemplare und sogar noch eine mickrige Gurke. Hier musste es mal einen Gemüsegarten gegeben haben, wahrscheinlich vor vielen Jahren. Mit ihrer Beute kehrte Sayda nach drinnen zurück und schnitt großzügig die Schimmelstellen vom Brot weg. Dann wusch sie die Paprikas und die Zwergengurke unter dem Wasserhahn in der Spüle, aus dem – sie glaubte im ersten Moment, ihren Augen nicht zu trauen – klares, kaltes Wasser sprudelte. Irgendwo in einem Schrank fand sie noch zwei Teller, sowie Gläser und Besteck, doch die einzigen Getränke, die in der Küche vorhanden waren, waren mehrere Flaschen Scotch Whisky. Okeee… Das erste, was sie morgen machen würde, wäre ein bisschen Muggelgeld wechseln und dann anständig einkaufen gehen.

Als Snape die Küche betrat, hockte Sayda bereits an dem alten Tisch mit der abgekratzten Farbe und wartete. Er guckte jedoch ein bisschen befremdet auf das Abendessen.

„Was ist das?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Das Brot ist der Rest, den ich von deinen, nennen wir es Vorräten, retten konnte, das andere Zeug war restlos verschimmelt. Die Paprika und die Gurke ist aus dem Garten." Sayda wies mit der Hand durch das kleine, fast blinde Küchenfenster. „Ich wünsche guten Appetit."

Schweigend verspeisten sie die karge Mahlzeit, danach zog sich Snape in sein Schlafzimmer zurück und Sayda inspizierte die gewaltigen Bücherregale im Wohnzimmer.

_Die Kunst des Sprüchefindens_. Das klang ja interessant! Sie hockte sich an Ort und Stelle auf den Boden und begann zu lesen.

Als sie nach fast 4 Stunden fertig war und wieder aufstand, tat ihr alles weh, besonders ihr Steißbein dankte ihr das lange Rumgesitze auf dem harten Boden. Ächzend schleppte sich Sayda auf das Sofa. Ein Blick nach draußen sagte ihr, dass es schon nach 22 Uhr sein musste, es wurde langsam stockfinster. Gähnend zog sie sich ihren Schlafanzug an und fläzte sich hin. Hm, eine Decke bräuchte sie noch…

„Accio Decke!", murmelte Sayda und schon kam eine grau bezogene Steppdecke angeflogen. Sie lauschte. Okay, kein Mucks. Dann war das offensichtlich nicht Snapes Bettdecke, der hätte sich sonst sicher aufgeregt. Müde kuschelte sie sich in die Decke und sog tief den leichten Duft nach Holzfeuer und Gewürzen ein. Bald schon fielen ihr die Augen zu.

Als Sayda am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, konnte sie sich zuerst gar nicht orientieren. Das erste, was sie sah, war eine dunkle Zimmerdecke und sie nahm den Geruch von altem Leder und Pergament wahr. Zusammen mit etwas Süßlichem… Hilfe, wo war sie? Fieberhaft versuchte sie, sich an den letzten Tag zu erinnern.

Auf einmal hörte sie leise Schritte und vergrub sich tief unter der Decke. Sie hörte eine Tür knarrend aufgehen und hörte jemanden etwas murmeln, das verdächtig nach „Ich hab' wirklich nicht geträumt…" klang.

Ah, jetzt! Sie war im Haus von Snape! Sayda kroch wieder unter der Decke hervor und suchte sich etwas zum Anziehen. Zum Glück fand sie dann heraus, wie man die geheimen Türen öffnete, sonst wäre sie bestimmt verzweifelt.

„Guuuten Morgen!", sagte sie fröhlich, als sie die Küche betrat.

Snape hockte in seinen üblichen schwarzen Roben am Frühstückstisch und las einen _Tagespropheten_.

„Guten Morgen", grummelte er dahinter hervor. „Ich konnte leider nicht mehr zum Frühstück auftreiben als dieses Brot."

„Hätte mich auch gewundert", rutschte es Sayda heraus, als sie mit einigen Schwierigkeiten auf ihrer Brotkante herum nagte. „Verzeihung… Aber ich hatte sowieso vor, heute Vormittag einkaufen zu gehen, damit mal richtig was zum Essen im Haus ist. Haben… Hast du Muggelgeld?"

„_Muggel_geld?" Snape sah ungläubig hinter seiner Zeitung hervor und tat so, als ob er nicht richtig verstanden hätte.

„Ja, sicher. Wie sonst soll ich im Supermarkt bezahlen, hm? Mit ner Galleone?"

„Zum Beispiel…"

„Nein, das geht nicht. Ich muss was wechseln lassen… Wie viel kannst du denn für Nahrungsmittel erübrigen?"

Betont langsam kramte Snape ein paar Münzen aus der Innentasche seiner Robe.

„5 Galleonen. Mehr geht aber echt nicht, so toll war das Gehalt nicht…"

„Das ist vollkommen in Ordnung", meinte Sayda und nahm das Geld entgegen. „Ich mach' mich dann mal auf den Weg und zu Mittag koch' ich irgendwas Schönes, einverstanden?"

„Hm."

„Das interpretier' ich jetzt mal als „ja". Bis dann!"

Das Einkaufen war für Sayda wider Erwarten eine unglaubliche Entspannung gewesen. Das einzige Problem war das Wechseln der Galleonen in Muggelgeld, die Kobolde von Gringotts hatten über eine halbe Stunde gebraucht, um ihr Geld auf Flüche zu untersuchen!

Schwer beladen mit einem randvollen Einkaufskorb stieß Sayda die Tür zum Wohnzimmer auf und rief: „Hallo, bin wieder da!"

Keine Antwort.

Naja, auch egal. Dann gab es zum Mittagessen eben Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße á la Sayda.

Mit Mühe gelang es ihr, alle Einkäufe in dem mickrigen Kühlschrank und den anderen Schränkchen zu verstauen, dann machte sie sich ans Kochen.

Als sie mit der Soße fast fertig war, ging die Tür auf und ein verwirrt dreinblickender Snape erschien. „Was wird das?", fragte er mit erhobener Augenbraue.

Sayda grinste. „Das Mittagessen."

„Wann bist du wieder gekommen?"

„Schon vor ner halben Stunde, hast mich bloß nicht gehört!" Sayda rührte noch ein wenig Basilikum in die Tomatensoße. Der Geruch von Knoblauch war beinahe betörend, hoffentlich hatte Snape nichts dagegen… Sie stellte den Topf mit der Soße neben den Topf mit den abgetropften Nudeln und setzte sich.

„Guten Appetit, greif zu!"

Weil Snape sich immer noch nicht rührte, fügte sie hinzu: „Wenn's dir zu viel Knoblauch ist, dagegen hab' ich einen Zauber. Na?"

Steif ließ sich Snape auf einem Stuhl nieder. Mittagessen… Wer brauchte denn _sowas_!

Sayda verdrehte leicht die Augen, als er misstrauisch in den Soßentopf starrte, und konnte sich ein kleines, etwas genervtes „Ist nicht vergiftet" nicht verkneifen. Sie nahm sich eine ordentliche Portion und fing schweigend an zu essen. Sollte der doch versauern!

„Wenn ich fertig bin, räum' ich ab", ließ sie ihn vorsorglich wissen, als sie bei der Hälfte ihres Tellers angekommen war, und er noch nicht einmal den Schöpflöffel berührt hatte.

Sayda ging kurz vor die Türe, um einmal tief ein und wieder aus zu atmen. Der Mann war ja anstrengend! Als sie wieder die Küche betrat, hätte sie beinahe laut aufgestöhnt. Snape hockte unbewegt vor seinem leeren Teller und musterte die Nudeln. Entschlossen schnappte sich Sayda die Töpfe und schob sie in den Kühlschrank.

„Das Mittagessen ist beendet", teilte sie ihm eisig mit. Es kränkte sie ungemein, dass er ihre Spaghetti nicht einmal probiert hatte. Allerdings durfte sie gegen Nachmittag feststellen, dass ein Drittel der Mahlzeit aus dem Kühlschrank verschwunden war. Also doch hungrig gewesen. Sturkopf!

Angepisst verzog sich Sayda ins Wohnzimmer und las sich das Buch über das Sprücheerfinden noch einmal durch. Ja, bei ihrem Knoblauch-Zauber schien sie alles richtig gemacht zu haben. _Allium educto._ Sie lächelte ein wenig, doch als sie Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, setzte sie ganz schnell wieder eine grimmige Miene auf und verschanzte sich hinter dem Buch. Grrr, unantastbar wirken konnte sie ebenso gut wie Snape!

Wie ein schwarzer Schatten huschte er in den Raum, griff zielsicher nach einem Buch und machte es sich in dem zerschlissenen Sessel bequem. Sayda beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, bis er sie plötzlich spöttisch angrinste.

„Umblättern, Sayda. Oder willst du das Buch auswendig lernen?"

Mit einem abfälligen Schnauben wechselte sie auf eine andere Seite, allerdings blieb nichts von dem Gelesenen hängen. Schließlich gab sie genervt auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.

„Ich geh' duschen", fauchte sie.

„Mach das mal", war die amüsierte Antwort.

Verdammt! Warum ließ sie sich von Snape schon wieder so verarschen? Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sie… ja, beherrschte. Und auch noch Spaß dabei hatte!

Das Badezimmer war ein enger Raum, dessen Boden und 2/3 der Wand mit dunkelgrauen Fliesen bedeckt waren. Die Decke und das restliche Drittel Wand waren wohl einmal weiß gestrichen worden, doch das konnte man jetzt nur noch vermuten. Das Waschbecken hatte schon einige Sprünge, von den restlichen sanitären Einrichtungsstücken gar nicht erst zu sprechen. Erleichtert stellte Sayda fest, dass es in diesem düsteren Haus warmes Wasser gab, also duschte sie ausnahmsweise fast eine Viertelstunde lang, wobei sie fest damit rechnete, dass ihr der metallene Duschkopf irgendwann auf den Deckel fallen würde. Mit einiger Belustigung entdeckte sie, dass das noch fast volle Shampoo (für trockenes Haar (!)) seit 2 Jahren abgelaufen war. Bei diesem Anblick würde sich niemand mehr über Snapes fettige Haare wundern.

Diesen und anderen kleinen Geheimnissen auf die Spur zu kommen, hob Saydas Laune beträchtlich. Aus Spaß an der Sache durchwühlte sie den verkratzten Spiegelschrank und fand dabei eine ganze Reihe Rasierschaumflaschen, alle unterschiedliche Marke und Qualität, die teilweise etwas verbeult aussahen und einige wiesen sogar getrocknete Blutspuren auf. Höhö, rasiert der sich mit dem Küchenmesser, oder was? Sayda stopfte sich einen Teil ihres Handtuchs in den Mund um nicht laut loszuprusten. Dann kam ihr eine Idee…

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte sie wieder einen neuen Spruch ausgetüftelt. _Rasito_. Flink schrieb sie ihn auf ein kleines Fitzelchen Pergament und versteckte ihn zwischen den Flaschen.

Plötzlich klopfte es unvermittelt an der Tür.

„Wie lange brauchst du da drinnen noch?"

Sayda schrak zuerst etwas zusammen, doch dann antwortete sie gefasst: „Bin gleich soweit."

Sie trocknete ihre Haare ab, zog sich frisch an, riss die Türe schwungvoll auf und stolzierte mit wissendem Lächeln an dem verdutzten Snape vorbei hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Gespannt harrte sie unten aus, dann hörte sie den Schlüssel im rostigen Schloss und schlich wieder nach oben. Vorsichtig legte sie ein Ohr an die dünne Holztür und lauschte.

Snape sog scharf die Luft ein. Ha! Er musste Saydas Rasier-Zauber gefunden haben. Sie hätte viel dafür gegeben, jetzt das Gesicht ihres ehemaligen Lehrers sehen zu können. Nach kurzem Zögern hörte sie ein undeutliches Murmeln, dann wurde der Spiegelschrank mit einem lauten Klirren zugeschlagen.

Hastig lief Sayda wieder nach unten und hockte sich mit einem neuen Buch aufs Sofa. Als Snape das Zimmer betrat, war er absolut gründlich rasiert, so gut wie noch nie. Sayda versuchte, ihr Grinsen hinter dem Buch zu verbergen, doch es gelang ihr nicht besonders gut; Snape kam zu ihr herüber und fragte: „Na, _so_ interessant? Wolltest wohl schon immer mal selbst Sprüche erfinden, hm?"

Ein leichtes Grunzen drang aus Saydas Kehle, als sie mit Gewalt versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Mhm", presste sie hervor und ihre Augen blitzten.

„Ich sehe schon… War übrigens eine gute Idee."

Wie erstarrt glotzte Sayda auf die Schrift in dem Buch. Snape hatte ihr ein Kompliment gemacht? In Bezug auf den Rasier-Zauber? Das hatte doch nur ein gutgemeinter Witz werden sollen…!

„Danke. Dachte, ich mach' mal was Sinnvolles!" Sie grinste ihn ironisch an. Die Spaghetti-Sache hatte sie ihm schon wieder vergeben. Zeit, ihn etwas zu necken!

„Severus?", fragte sie mit Augenaufschlag.

„Ja?" Verwirrter Blick. Schön. Höhö.

„Hättest du was dagegen, wenn nächste Woche Samstag ein paar Freundinnen von mir kommen würden?" Barbie-Lächeln.

„Hm, denke nicht…" Verunsicherung. „Ist da was Besonderes?"

„Nee, nichts Besonderes…" Dass der 8. Juni ihr Geburtstag war, würde er noch früh genug herausfinden. Sayda hasste es, anderen Leuten etwas auf die Nase zu binden und sich wichtig zu machen.

Einige Tage später las Sayda im _Tagespropheten_, dass ihre frühere Freundin Temptation, die hier unter dem Namen Alechia Saunders bekannt war, vor Gericht begnadigt worden war. Sie war mit der Aussage, zum Todesser-Dasein gezwungen worden zu sein, durchgekommen – stellte sich nur die Frage, wie. Die Leute schienen langsam alle weich zu werden.

Und an ihrem Geburtstag stand Siria dann zusammen mit Alechia vor der Tür. Sayda freute sich ungemein und führte ihre Freundinnen sogleich ins Wohnzimmer.

Siria fragte sich sogleich, wie man es in dieser Düsternis länger als ein paar Stunden aushalten konnte, da bevorzugte sie ja sogar die kleinen Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel!

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", sagte sie schließlich zu ihrer besten Freundin und umarmte sie fest. „Eigentlich hätte ich dir den schon viel früher geben sollen, aber ich hab's irgendwie verschnarcht…"

Sayda öffnete das silberne Geschenkpapier und entdeckte ihren iPod.

„Siria!", rief sie, halb empört, halb belustigt. „Danke!"

Da schaltete sich Alechia ein: „Ich hab' leider nichts für dich, wie du vielleicht mitgekriegt hast, bin ich noch nicht so lange frei… Wo ist eigentlich der Herr der Schöpfung? Ah…"

Irritiert folgten Sayda und Siria Alechias abschätzigen Blick, der auf Snape ruhte, der plötzlich in der Geheimtür zur Treppe aufgetaucht war.

„Hallo!", meinte Siria lächelnd.

Sayda winkte ihn her.

„Severus, das sind Siria – die kennst du ja – und Alechia, eine weitere Freundin von mir. Siri, Alechia…"

„Severus Snape. Man kennt sich…", sagte Alechia abfällig und Sayda fiel siedendheiß Snapes Todesseraktivität wieder ein.

„Du hast… Geburtstag?" Severus ignorierte Alechia, guckte Sayda aber ein wenig bedröppelt an. „Ich… ähm…"

„Du weißt es nicht?", höhnte Alechia. „Schäm' dich!" Sie kicherte leise.

„Verzeihung", zischte Severus.

„Ach, hört auf!", mischte sich Siria ein. „Das hat doch keinen Sinn!"

Alechia wandte sich mit hochmütigem Blick von Severus ab, den Sayda mit den Worten „Du bringst die Ruhe raus!" kurzerhand in den Sessel verfrachtet hatte. Doch selbst wenn jetzt die Ruhe draußen war, die Stimmung war sowieso im Eimer. Sayda erkannte ihre Freundin Alechia nicht wieder. So gemein war sie früher nie gewesen…

Siria merkte, was ihre beste Freundin bedrückte, und so verabschiedete sie sich bald wieder von ihr und schleppte Alechia mit sich. Zurück blieb Sayda, die mit grimmiger Miene auf dem Sofa hockte, und Severus, der sich schon wieder ein paar bissige Kommentare zurechtgelegt hatte, die er Alechia hätte an den Kopf werfen können. Zu schade, dass diese unsympathische Tussi nun weg war!

Miesgelaunt stopfte sich Sayda die Stöpsel ihres iPods in die Ohren und gab sich die volle Dröhnung. Das war ja ein genialer Geburtstag! Severus konnte sie nicht böse sein, sie hatte ihm diese Information ja mit Absicht vorenthalten, aber auf Alechia hatte sie eine Stinkwut!

Plötzlich wedelte jemand mit einem Brief vor ihrer Nase auf und ab. Severus stand neben ihr und schien irgendetwas zu sagen, doch durch die laute Musik verstand Sayda kein Wort. Seufzend zog sie die Stöpsel aus den Ohren.

„Was ist das?"

„Du hast Post… Was ist das eigentlich für ein komisches Ding, was du da aus den Ohren hängen hast?"

„Ein iPod. Damit hören Muggel Musik. Von wem bekomm' ich denn Post?" Neugierig zerbrach Sayda das Siegel. „Oh, von Minerva!"

_Liebe Sayda,_

_zu allererst wünsche ich Dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag, hoffentlich hast du eine schöne Feier oder etwas in der Art._

_Desweiteren würde es mich interessieren, ob Du es noch bei Severus aushältst, ich war nur einmal bei ihm, in seinem Quartier in Hogwarts, und fand es leicht erschreckend, in was für einer Finsternis er sich zuhause fühlt. Aber vielleicht ist er ja in seinem Haus anders._

_Meinst Du, er denkt immer noch an Selbstmord oder etwas Derartiges?_

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Deine Minerva._

Sayda blickte verstohlen zu Severus hinüber, der sich wieder in den Sessel gesetzt hatte. Nun ja, bis auf seine kleinen Eskapaden beim Essen war er doch ganz erträglich, dachte sie lächelnd.

„Und, was schreibt Minerva?" Geheucheltes Interesse.

„Tu doch nicht so, als würde es dich interessieren!", spöttelte Sayda. „Sie wünscht mir lediglich alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

Die einzige Reaktion auf diese Aussage war ein unverständliches Grunzen. Wie so oft.

Sie zog ein Pergament sowie Tinte und Feder aus ihrer Tasche hervor, setzte sich an den kleinen Wackel-Tisch und begann zu schreiben.

_Liebe Minerva,_

_danke für die Glückwünsche, eine richtige Feier habe ich nicht gemacht, nur Siria und Alechia waren kurz da._

_Wahrscheinlich wirst du es nicht ganz nachvollziehen können, aber ich finde es eigentlich ganz nett hier (wobei eine Putzfrau und eine Köchin schon eine große Hilfe wären, du glaubst nicht, in was für einem Zustand dieses Haus ist!)_

_Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht, aber ich denke, dass die Gefahr im Moment gebannt ist, schließlich gibt es nichts wirklich Gefährliches mehr, vor dem er flüchten müsste._

_Liebe Grüße zurück,_

_Sayda._

Die Eule, die den Brief gebracht hatte, hatte liebenswürdigerweise gewartet und brachte nun Saydas Antwort nach Hogwarts.

Minerva schien ja ehrlich besorgt in Bezug auf Severus gewesen zu sein. Vielleicht hatte der sich ja immer nur eingeredet, dass ihn keiner leiden konnte… Was, wenn er einfach jeden… Annäherungsversuch… abgeblockt hatte? Dann war er selbst schuld an seiner Misere… Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm auf jeden Fall!

Seufzend stand Sayda auf und ging in die Küche.

„In 10 Minuten gibt's Abendessen!"

Das Essen verlief wie üblich schweigend und sie wollte sich schon wieder mit einem Buch verkriechen, als Severus plötzlich sagte: „Sayda, ich würde dir gerne ein wenig in Sachen Zaubertränke auf die Sprünge helfen. Falls du Interesse hast."

Was war das denn für eine seltsame Ansage?

„Ähm… Ja… An sich gerne. Wann?"

„Wie wäre es mit – jetzt gleich?"

Als sie das „Büro" betraten, staunte Sayda erst einmal. „Labor" hätte es wohl besser getroffen, überall standen Kessel herum und in hohen Wandregalen lagerten die unterschiedlichsten Tränkezutaten, so viele, wie sie noch nirgendwo gesehen hatte. Und alles in einem wüsten Durcheinander, in dem wohl nur der Tränkemeister persönlich durchblickte.

„Also, ich würde mit einem kleinen Trank anfangen, den man benutzt, um Tinte zu löschen. Hier ist das Rezept, versuch's doch mal…", riss dieser sie aus den Gedanken.

Neugierig machte sich Sayda an die Arbeit. Sie war sich stets der kritischen Blicke in ihrem Rücken bewusst, als sie vorsichtig gehackte Minze in den brodelnden Kessel gab.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das richtig machst?", fragte Severus belustigt.

„Ja sicher, wieso denn nicht?", grinste Sayda zurück.

Ein leises Zischen drang aus dem Kessel. Ein paar große Blasen bildeten sich und ein zartgrüner Dampf stieg daraus hervor.

„Das gibt gleich eine Sauerei…", meinte Severus böse lächelnd und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Mit einer kleinen Explosion spritzte der Trank aus dem Kessel hoch. Sayda konnte gerade noch mit den Händen ihr Gesicht bedecken, da spürte sie schon das Gebräu auf ihrer Haut und in ihren Haaren. Und sie hörte ein lautes Prusten.

Langsam nahm sie die Hände von den Augen und drehte sich zu Severus um, der auf einem Hocker saß und lachte wie ein Kind. Da erst fielen ihr ihre Haare auf. Grün. Leuchtend grün, nur die Spitzen der längsten Strähnen waren noch blond! Augenblicklich fiel sie in das Gelächter ein.

„K-Kriegt man die Farbe wieder raus?", kicherte Sayda.

Severus' Lachen wurde noch lauter.

„Nein, so schnell zumindest nicht!"

„Oh je…" Sayda fuhr sich wieder durch die giftgrünen Haare. Irgendwas schien sie tatsächlich falsch gemacht zu haben, Tinte würde man mit _diesem_ Zeug jedenfalls nicht löschen können!

Mittlerweile hatte Severus wieder sein übliches, kühles Gesicht aufgesetzt, fast wirkte er, als würde er sich dafür schämen, dass er sich so hatte gehen lassen und für einen Moment keine wirklich böse Schadenfreude empfunden hatte.

Sayda grinste immer noch.

„Hältst du das aus, wenn ab heute ein grünes Wesen durch dein Haus wandelt?"

„Solange es kocht." Autsch, das könnte man falsch verstehen und Sayda hatte das augenscheinlich bemerkt, denn kalte Ernüchterung beherrschte nun ihre Züge.

„Selbstverständlich", erwiderte sie kühl. „Wenn es nur _das_ ist…"

„Nein, Sayda…"

„Spar dir die Worte", sagte sie scharf und ging aus dem Raum. Schön und gut, Severus hatte es vielleicht nicht so gemeint, aber er hatte es gesagt. Genauso, wie er damals zu Lily Evans „Schlammblüterin" gesagt hatte. Manchmal schien er wirklich einfach nicht zu bemerken, was er eigentlich gerade tat. Und irgendwie machte sie das richtig fuchsig.

Na warte…, dachte sich Sayda grimmig. Das wird dir schon noch _richtig_ leidtun!

Mindestens fünf Wochen sprach sie nun nicht mehr mit Severus, schrieb nur Briefe mit Minerva und schließlich weitete sie die Aktion noch auf das Essen aus und kochte stets irgendwelche ausgefallenen Gerichte, zum Beispiel Orangen-Bandnudeln mit Gurkensoße. Manches schmeckte echt interessant, aber anderes war die ganze Mühe eigentlich nicht wirklich wert. Wer wollte schon freiwillig Putensteaks mit Anis-Vanille-Soße essen?

Ihren Streik musste Sayda allerdings irgendwann Mitte August brechen, als sie zufällig mithörte, dass Severus erhitzt mit jemandem im Wohnzimmer diskutierte – mit Minerva!

„Bitte, Severus, der neue Lehrer kann erst im März anfangen, er kommt aus Australien und muss noch einige Angelegenheiten klären, bevor er herkommt. Bitte!"

„Nein, Minerva, tut mir leid."

„Severus, das ist Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und auch nur ein halbes Jahr lang! Lass mich bitte nicht hängen!" So sehr hatte Minerva noch nie gefleht. Sie schien echt in Bedrängnis mit der zu besetztenden Stelle zu sein!

Severus zögerte mit seiner Antwort.

„Ich würde es ja machen, aber was ist mit Sayda?", fragte er schließlich. „Sie würde dann ein halbes Jahr hier hocken und… sie ist in letzter Zeit so kompliziert!"

„Kompliziert? Verwechselst du sie nicht mit dir, Severus?", meinte Minerva leicht spöttisch. „Was macht sie denn Schlimmes? In ihren Briefen klingt sie ganz normal…"

„Sie spricht seit gut zwei Monaten nicht mehr mit mir, ist das etwa normal?", fauchte Severus. „So ein stures Kind ist mir noch nie untergekommen! Ich werde sie garantiert nicht hier alleine bleiben lassen, wer weiß, was ihr einfällt!"

Amüsiert verfolgte Minerva den Bericht.

Sayda konnte sich nun nicht mehr mit Lauschen zufrieden geben. Die frühere Lehrerin war mittlerweile wie eine Freundin für sie geworden und es würde gut tun, richtig mit ihr zu reden. Entschlossen öffnete sie die Tür und sprang ins Wohnzimmer.

„Minni!", rief sie fröhlich.

„Sayda! Was für eine Überraschung!" Und schon lagen sich die beiden in den Armen, während in Severus' schwarzen Augen förmlich die Fragezeichen zu erkennen waren.

„Minni, was hältst du davon, wenn ich einen Tee mache? Hab' heut' früh auch einen Kuchen gekauft." Sie sah Severus schief an. „Ihr könnt ja dann in die Küche kommen."

„Also auf mich macht sie einen ganz normalen Eindruck", stellte Minerva klar, als Sayda in der Küche verschwunden war.

„Schon klar, _Minni_!", meinte Severus sarkastisch.

„Nein, _Sevi_, wirklich! Ich glaube nur, dass ihr euch gegenseitig mit eurem Ego im Weg steht. Ihr seid euch so ähnlich!"

Ihr Gegenüber grunzte.

Tja, hätte er sie mal nicht Minni genannt, das war Saydas Privileg!

„Im Übrigen habe ich gerade eine einmalige Idee! Du nimmst Sayda einfach mit nach Hogwarts, sie kann ja eine Art Praktikum machen, auf die Kinder ein bisschen aufpassen, ab und an im Unterricht assistieren und so was. Na, was meinst du?"

„Hmpf. So stur, wie sie ist, wird sie mich nicht mal zum Fragen kommen lassen!", knurrte Severus.

„Na, jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an, am besten fragen wir sie gleich, bestimmt wartete sie schon mit dem Kuchen auf uns!"

Augen verdrehend dirigierte der Hausherr die Besucherin in die Küche, wo Sayda schon mit strahlendem Lächeln und hübsch gedecktem Tisch wartete. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, stieß Minerva ihren ehemaligen Kollegen leicht in die Seite und flüsterte sehr leise: „Nun mach schon!"

Severus grummelte, dann begann er gereizt: „Sayda… Ich muss im nächsten Schuljahr für das erste halbe Jahr… _einspringen_…"

„Ich habe ihn sozusagen zwangsverpflichtet!", warf Minerva mit schelmischem Grinsen ein.

„Ja… und du… könntest in der Zeit ein Praktikum in Hogwarts machen. Hättest du Lust?"

Sayda grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Sicher, das wär' voll cool! Was unterrichtest du denn dann?"

Überrascht, dass er von ihr wieder angesprochen wurde, antwortete Severus: „Verteidigung."

„Selbstverteidigung? So richtig Kampfsport?", fragte Sayda todernst und Minerva konnte sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", zischte Severus.

„Ach so, na, das wolltest du ja schon immer!", rutschte es ihr heraus. Wegen den verwirrten Blicken der anderen fügte sie hinzu: „Hab' ich von Harry…" Verdammt, verdammt! Sie musste vorsichtiger sein!

„Dann wäre ja alles geklärt. Ich muss mal wieder los. Severus, wir sehen uns am 1. September, Sayda, wir schreiben! Bis bald!"

Kaum war Minerva außer Haus und disappariert, stürzte sich Severus auf Sayda.

„Du schreibst regelmäßig mit ihr? Wie kommt's _dazu_?"

„Wir sind befreundet", erwiderte Sayda schnippisch.

„_Befreundet_? Minerva ist mindestens 60 Jahre älter als du!"

„Ja und? Sie versteht mich, fast so gut wie Siria", blaffte Sayda. „Also beschwer dich nicht!" Das Funkeln in ihren Augen verriet ihm ganz eindeutig, dass sie damit auf seine miesen Qualitäten als Zuhörer anspielte.

Hmpf, ich sollte vielleicht nicht so krätzig sein…, überlegte Sayda, der aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen und höchst bedenklichen Grund wieder eine – zugegeben leicht kranke – Passage aus ihrem früheren Biologie-Unterricht durch den Kopf wirbelte: _Der Seelentank eines Menschen wird zum Beispiel mit schönen Erinnerungen gefüllt, so, wie wenn man Zuneigung, Respekt und Anerkennung erfährt oder man Erfolg hat oder mit Freunden etwas unternimmt. Wenn der Seelentank allerdings leer ist, kann es passieren, dass sich eine Sucht entwickelt oder man anderweitig auf die schiefe Bahn gerät._

Schöne Erinnerungen, Zuneigung, Anerkennung, Respekt, Freunde. Das alles hatte Severus nicht. Wenn er ein Muggel wäre, wäre er unter Garantie drogenabhängig!

Etwas sanfter fuhr sie nun fort: „Ich freu' mich auf Hogwarts, hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich da noch mal irgendwann hin komm'! Ich geh' mal packen, stell das Geschirr einfach in die Spüle und sag _Perluo_, dann wäscht das Zeug von ganz allein!"


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. Bonnie Tyler, Rea Garvey & Reamonn gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria, Tina/Temptation/Alechia, Hensley Johansen, Caligula Demin, Ambra Meldenee und Dargun de Ville. Und das „Faithless" geht auf meine Kosten._

_A/N: Sorry, recht spät heute, aber der PC hatte einen Grafikkartencrash und kam grade erst wieder vom Arzt ;)_

/

Am frühen Morgen des 1. September machten sich Sayda und Severus bereit, um nach Hogwarts zu apparieren. Die Koffer standen schon hinter dem Haus und eigentlich müssten sie nur noch loslegen, doch Severus sah mit einem seltsamen Blick zu Sayda hinüber.

„Na, komm schon!", meinte diese mit einem kleinen Lächeln und stupste ihn an. „Ich schaff's schon allein nach Hogwarts!" Sie packte ihren Koffer, konzentrierte sich und landete nach ein paar Sekunden in Hogsmeade hinter den _Drei Besen_.

Wenig später tauchte auch Severus auf, der jedoch etwas verbittert wirkte. Er hatte offensichtlich wirklich geglaubt, er hätte mit dem Schloss und seinen Bewohnern endgültig abgeschlossen. Denkste, da war ja noch Minerva.

Diese begrüßte sie auch gleich glücklich, als sie schließlich nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch die Eingangshalle betraten.

„Severus, Sayda! Wie schön, dass ihr da seid! Severus, deine Räume unten sind noch unverändert, wenn du also möchtest…"

Mit einem kurzen Nicken und zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen marschierte er schnurstracks in die Kerker hinunter.

„… und Sayda, komm mal mit, ich zeig' dir dein Zimmer. Hat selbstverständlich ein extra Bad."

Sayda staunte nicht schlecht. Ihr „Zimmer" lag im 2. Stock und durch hohe Fenster fiel die orangene Morgensonne herein, traf auf die blassgelben Wände der Unterkunft und spiegelte sich im blankpolierten Holz des Schreibtisches. Im hinteren Teil des Raumes lag ein ebenso schönes Schlafzimmer, das hauptsächlich von einem elegant verzierten Schrank und einem riesigen Himmelbett eingenommen wurde, mit einem angrenzenden Bad. Und alles lichtdurchflutet.

„Wow, wunderbar, Minni! Das Zimmer ist herrlich! Sind die Uhrzeiten wie gewohnt?"

„Ja", antwortete Minerva lächelnd. „Hast du deinen Freundinnen eigentlich schon Bescheid gesagt, dass du hier bist?"

Hä? Welche… oh! Ginny und Luna waren ja noch hier, sie würden in diesem Schuljahr ihren Abschluss machen!

„Öhm, nein… Ich hab' ehrlich gesagt vergessen, dass sie noch zur Schule gehen. Außerdem hab' ich mich noch nicht wieder mit Ginny vertragen…"

„Ihr habt euch gestritten?"

„Ja, schon länger her, wegen diesem miesen Streich, du weißt schon…"

Minerva nickte verständnisvoll. „Nun gut, richte dich doch ein bisschen ein, du kannst tun und lassen, was du willst, nur zum Abendessen hätte ich dich dann gerne in der Großen Halle, ja?"

„Sicher, bis dahin werd' ich die Zeit auch irgendwie rumkriegen. Bis dann, Minni!"

„Bis dann!"

Sayda rückte sich den Schreibtischstuhl unter eines der Fenster, stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf das Sims und schaute hinaus auf die Landschaft, die langsam zu erwachen schien. Am Horizont ging die Sonne auf und tauchte alles in ihr goldenes Licht. Traumhaft.

Den ganzen Tag lebte Sayda nur so vor sich hin, ließ sich ab und an einen Snack von den Hauselfen bringen und genoss die Ruhe, die noch über dem Schloss lag. Erst jetzt begann sie zu überlegen, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, hier ein Praktikum abzuleisten. Was, wenn die Schüler sie einfach nicht respektierten oder sie sich einfach viel zu blöd anstellen würde? Schließlich war sie erst neunzehn…

Gegen 18.30 Uhr trafen die Kinder ein und Sayda machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, als sie plötzlich eine überraschte Stimme ihren Namen rufen hörte: „Hey, Sayda!"

Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte Luna und Ginny in der Menge, die ihr etwas verdutzt zuwinkten und ihr fragende Blicke zuwarfen. Sayda winkte zurück und zwinkerte ihnen verschwörerisch zu, bevor sie in der Halle verschwand. Schnell zupfte sie noch ihr mangogelbes Kleid unter dem schwarzen Umhang zurecht, dann ging sie hinüber zu Minerva, die die Sitzordnung gerade festlegte.

„Sayda, komm her, du sitzt hier rechts von mir. Pomona, du kommst zu meiner Linken, bitte und Severus… neben Sayda! Beeilt euch bitte, sobald Hagrid mit den Erstklässlern kommt, müsst ihr bereit sein!"

Hastig setzten sich alle auf ihre Plätze und nur wenige Augenblicke später öffnete Hagrid die große Tür und ließ alle älteren Schüler herein. Lachen, Getuschel und überraschte Blicke zum Lehrertisch waren die üblichen Reaktionen auf die, zugegeben etwas seltsame, Lehrerzusammenstellung dieses Schuljahr. Minerva trat nach vorne und schnappte sich den Sprechenden Hut. Diesen Job hatte sie sich nicht nehmen lassen und für die Neuen musste es eine große Ehre sein, von der Schulleiterin persönlich „initiiert" zu werden.

Nachdem alle Erstklässler auf ihre Häuser verteilt waren, ging sie vor an das kleine Rednerpult, um Schüler und Lehrer zum neuen Schuljahr willkommen zu heißen: „Guten Abend und herzlich Willkommen zu diesem ersten Schuljahr, nach dem großen Umbruch, nach dem Sturz von Lord Voldemort." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und ihr Blick schweifte einmal quer durch die Halle. „Aus diesem Grund haben wir auch einige Veränderungen im Lehrerkollegium. Professor Slughorn – vielen von Ihnen sicher bekannt – hat seinen Beruf wieder an den Nagel gehängt und ab diesem Jahr wird nun Professor Caligula Demin Zaubertränke unterrichten."

Sayda konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie Severus eine Augenbraue hochzog und Professor Demin, der sich lächelnd erhoben hatte, prüfend musterte. Er war ein junger Mann, vielleicht Mitte 30, hatte dunkelbraunes, etwas wirres Haar und freundliche, mausbraune Augen, jedoch wirkte er ganz und gar nicht wie ein Tränkeprofessor. Andererseits – wie sah so ein Tränkeprofessor eigentlich aus? Die beiden, die Sayda bisher kennengelernt hatte, waren beide etwas verschrobene Gesellen…

„Auch in Muggelkunde dürfen wir einen Neuzugang begrüßen:", fuhr Minerva fort. „Professor Ambra Meldenee."

Eine extrem dünne, blasse junge Dame nickte schüchtern in die Runde und wurde rot, als sie so viele Blicke auf sich spürte.

„Desweiteren wird Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste – aufgrund der Ereignisse vor 4 Monaten nun besonders wichtig – von Professor Dargun de Ville unterrichtet. Bevor ihr euch wundert, Professor de Ville ist noch nicht anwesend, da er aus Australien kommt und dort noch einige Angelegenheiten zu klären hat. Deswegen wird ihn unser geschätzter Professor Snape bis einschließlich Februar nächsten Jahres vertreten."

Leises Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Schüler und sie steckten den Kopf zusammen, tuschelten und sahen bewundernd zum Lehrertisch auf.

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln drehte sich Minerva zu Severus um und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun komm schon!", flüsterte Sayda und stieß ihn an.

Zögernd erhob sich Severus und sah sich mit kühlem Blick in der Halle um, dann ließ er sich mit verkniffener Miene wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder.

„So, und zuletzt möchte ich Ihnen noch unsere Praktikantin vorstellen. Sie wird vor allem da sein, um Sie bei kleineren Problemen zu unterstützen, aber sie wird auch im Unterricht hin und wieder assistieren. Miss Sayda Shevell!"

„Na los!", kam es spöttisch von Saydas Rechten.

Sie lachte leise und stand kurz auf. Von den paar, die sie noch von der DA her kannte, kamen begeisterte Pfiffe, alle anderen glotzten sie nur verwundert an. Na, das konnte ja heiter werden!

„So. Nachdem jetzt alles geklärt ist: Guten Appetit!"

Nach dem Essen hatte sich Sayda wieder auf ihr Zimmer verzogen. Sie hatte Bauchweh vor Aufregung. Minerva hatte ihr einen „Stundenplan" gemacht, auf dem erscheinen würde, wann und wo sie gebraucht wurde. Zum Beispiel… Sayda stutzte.

_Samstag, 6. 9., 15 Uhr: Tee bei Minni. _

Wie cool, das Ding zeigte ja wirklich alles an!

Sie starrte noch eine Weile vor sich hin und überlegte, wie sie den Abend verbringen könnte. Ginny und Luna wollte sie nicht suchen, das käme komisch, außerdem würde sie die beiden sicher noch oft genug zu Gesicht bekommen. Da kam ihr eine Idee. Rasch zog sie ihren Umhang wieder an und tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Stundenplan.

_Montag, 1. 9., 20.30 Uhr: Besuch bei Severus._

Sanft klopfte Sayda an die dunkle Holztür. Sie hörte etwas rascheln und dann ein kühles „Herein.".

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein in die Finsternis von Severus' „Wohnraum".

„Hi", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Na, wie geht's?"

Severus hockte mit ausgestreckten Beinen und einer Flasche Whisky in der Hand auf einem abgewetzten dunkelgrauen Sofa und betrachtete die Maserungen der Tischplatte vor ihm.

„Frag nicht…"

„So schlimm?"

„Schlimmer."

Hä? Was wollte er ihr denn _damit_ sagen?

„Versteh' ich jetzt nicht ganz… Was ist denn so schlimm?"

„Alles."

Sayda hockte sich neben Severus auf das Sofa, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ebenfalls auf den Tisch. „Das versteh' ich nicht."

Severus nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche und seufzte. „Nichts hat sich geändert, alles beim Alten…"

Langsam dämmerte es Sayda. „Und weiter?"

„Morgen geht der ganze Wahnsinn wieder von vorne los. Wie schon 18 Jahre lang. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Welches Jahr haben wir?"

„'98…"

„'98… Also 18 Jahre." Ein weiterer Schluck Whisky.

Sayda beobachtete ihn von der Seite her aufmerksam. Der hielt ganz schön viel aus, wie lang machte er das schon!

„Krieg' ich auch 'nen Schluck?"

„Nein. Du bist noch zu jung."

„Quatsch nich, ich bin 19!"

„Tut mir leid, leer."

Stöhnend begann Sayda, ihre Stirn zu massieren. Das war manchmal sehr beruhigend, doch gerade jetzt funktionierte es irgendwie nicht. Stattdessen hockte sie hier bei vollem Bewusstsein neben einem zugedröhnten Verteidigungsprofessor, der sich selbst bemitleidete und keine Lust auf seinen Job hatte, weil ihn angeblich niemand leiden konnte.

„Wasn los?"

Oh je, 0,7 l waren wohl auch für den trinkfesten Fledermausmann zu viel. Alkohol ließ einen die Hemmungen verlieren, deshalb schrieb sie es auch dem Gesaufe zu, dass Severus sich plötzlich an sie lehnte. Dennoch durchlief ein feines Kribbeln ihren Körper und sie musste unwillkürlich ein wenig lächeln. Sayda spürte das kühle Gold ihres Herzmedaillons auf der Haut und zog es heraus. Vorsichtig strich sie über die silberne Schlange, deren grünes Auge kurz aufblitzte und die sich schließlich entwand und so das Innere des Medaillons freigab. Severus' Unterschrift. Wie oft hatte Sayda schon mit dem Finger die feinen Linien nachgezogen und hatte dabei dieses Kribbeln wie tausende Ameisen verspürt. Sie blickte nach rechts zu Severus, der anscheinend an ihrer Schulter eingenickt war, und strich ihm sanft die tiefschwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. _Er ist hübsch! _Noch ehe Sayda es verhindern konnte, war der Gedanke da und sie wurde in dem fahlen Licht der Kerzen rot. Siria hatte sich immer über ihren ausgefallenen Geschmack in Sachen Männer, beziehungsweise Jungs, lustig gemacht und vielleicht hatte sie ja gar nicht so unrecht. Sayda wollte es besonders. Außergewöhnlich. Mystisch. Geheimnisvoll.

Langsam vielen ihr die Augen zu und sie schlief in dieser unbequemen Haltung, als menschliche Stütze, ein.

Weit nach Mitternacht erwachte Sayda von einem seltsamen Geräusch und musste sich erst einmal orientieren. Die Kerzen waren schon lange heruntergebrannt und der Raum war kalt und dunkel. Etwas Schweres lag auf ihren Beinen, doch sie konnte nicht erkennen, was es genau war. Das einzige Geräusch waren die tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge eines anderen Menschen – nur wer? Und dieser dumpfe Ton, der sie geweckt hatte? Als sich ihre Augen einigermaßen an die Finsternis gewöhnt hatten, konnte Sayda links von sich eine Tür erahnen. Vielleicht kam sie da ja raus. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Tisch. Eine leere Whiskyflasche lag herum und daneben stand ein Glas Mineralwasser, das ein wenig vor sich hin sprudelte. Ächzend zog sie ihre Beine unter dem _Ding_ heraus und ein leises Grunzen ertönte. War das ein Mensch? War der Mensch, der da atmete, das Ding, das halb auf ihr gelegen hatte?

Sayda sprang eilig auf und schwankte zur Tür. Sie war todmüde und irgendwie tat ihr alles weh. Sie wollte nur noch in ihr Bett.

Das Himmelbett. Sie war in Hogwarts. Okay, aber warum war sie dann nicht in ihrem Schlafzimmer gewesen? Vor sich hin grübelnd ging sie zurück zu ihrem Quartier und warf sich, so wie sie war, aufs Bett. Kurz bevor sie wegdämmerte, viel ihr ein, wo sie gewesen war. Und wer folglich auf ihr gelegen hatte.

Als sie um halb sieben von der Morgensonne geweckt wurde, fühlte sich Sayda wie gerädert. Ihr taten alle Knochen weh und ihre Muskeln protestierten bei jeder Bewegung. Sie schleppte sich zu ihrem Stundenplan und entdeckte, was sie schon geahnt hatte: Sie sollte den ganzen Tag bei Verteidigung assistieren. Na super.

Umhang und Kleid waren fürchterlich zerknittert und so warf sie den zarten Stoff in die Wäschetonne, die täglich von Hauselfen kontrolliert wurde. So… Und welche Farbe sollte sie heute tragen? Schwarz wie die Nacht? Schwarz wie… Nein, nur nicht an letzte Nacht denken. Jeder Gedanke daran war verschwendet. Was war denn schon groß passiert, außer dass Severus sich besoffen hatte und sie dann als Kissen benutzt hatte?

Um ihre schlechte Laune ein wenig zu überspielen schlüpfte Sayda in ein leuchtend türkises Kleid, überschminkte ihre Müdigkeit großzügig, aber doch noch relativ dezent, und zog einen neuen schwarzen Umhang darüber. Eine Minute vor sieben. Sie sollte wohl mal los.

Minerva empfing sie stirnrunzelnd. „Sayda, du siehst müde aus, meine Liebe! Weißt du, wo Severus ist?"

„Schläft noch, denk' ich", nuschelte Sayda und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl sinken.

„_Schläft noch?_"

Sayda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hat gestern n bisschen tief in die Flasche geschaut."

Minerva sah geschockt aus. „Er hat Alkoholprobleme? – Wieder etwas, das ich nicht wusste! Und Albus wusste es wahrscheinlich auch nicht…"

„Ich bezweifel es..."

„Oh je, meinst du, er kann heute den Unterricht halten?"

„Zumindest hat er es geschafft, mich für den ganzen Tag als Assistentin zu buchen", grummelte Sayda missmutig und machte sich über ein Brötchen her. Verdammt, war sie fertig! Zum Glück hatte Severus den ganzen Whisky allein getrunken, nicht auszudenken, wie es wäre, wenn sie auch noch einen Kater hätte!

„Tja, dann… Oh, mein lieber Himmel!" Minerva blickte mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen zur Tür der Großen Halle – wie so ziemlich alle Leute, die gerade anwesend waren.

Sayda sah auf und erstarrte. Severus sah furchtbar aus. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen, das schwarze Haar war fettiger und strähniger denn je und hing ihm wie nasser Seetang auf die Schultern und in das leichenblasse Gesicht. Bemüht, wie üblich knapp über dem Boden zu schweben, schlurfte er auf den Lehrertisch zu und stolperte bei jedem zweiten Schritt. Saydas Vorstellung nach mussten ungefähr _so_ Inferi aussehen. Oder Zombies. Severus strauchelte vor dem Podest, auf dem der Lehrertisch stand, und Sayda sprang auf, um einen Sturz zu verhindern. Sie geleitete den Lehrer auf seinen Platz, wo dieser den Kopf auf in die Hände stützte und die Augen zukniff.

Schrecklich besorgt kam Minerva herüber geeilt.

„Severus, Himmel, was ist los? Geht's dir nicht gut? Tut dir was weh?"

Letzteres ganz bestimmt!, dachte sich Sayda sarkastisch. Schließlich hat er auf _mir_ geschlafen!

Doch Severus gab keine Antwort und begann langsam an einem Stückchen Toastbrot herumzunagen.

/

_ARSnape: Der Seelentank stammt von meiner Bio-Lehrerin letztes Jahr, da ging's auch um Drogen und Sucht. Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie von so gut wie nichts ne Ahnung hatte - scheint sehr beliebt zu sein ^^ Tjaja, mal guckn, hm? ;)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. Bonnie Tyler, Rea Garvey & Reamonn gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria, Tina/Temptation/Alechia und Icarus Tate; Hensley Johansen, Caligula Demin, Ambra Meldenee und Dargun de Ville. Und das „Faithless" geht auf meine Kosten, sowie mein „Tegsak"._

_A/N: Was ist los mit Sevi? …_

/

Der Unterricht verlief nicht wirklich besser als das Frühstück und nachdem Severus in der zweiten Stunde beinahe zusammengeklappt wäre, ließ Minerva kurzerhand alle Verteidigungs-Stunden entfallen und gab Sayda einen freien Tag, den diese dazu nutzte, Siria zu besuchen. Als sie im Kamin des Tropfenden Kessels landete, überlegte sie noch immer, was mit Severus sein konnte. Von einer Flasche Whisky konnte das doch nicht kommen!

Sie ging an die Bar und fragte Tom, den Wirt, ob Siria da sei. Glücklicherweise war sie es und so machte sich Sayda auf den Weg zu Zimmer Nummer 11. Die Tür war nur angelehnt und so trat sie einfach ein. Aus einem Raum im hinteren Teil der kleinen Wohnung drang Sirias glockenhelles Lachen und eine etwas tiefere Männerstimme. Sayda lief hinüber und klopfte fest an den Türrahmen, bevor sie die Türe langsam aufschob. In dem Zimmer standen zwei Sessel und ein kleiner Tisch neben einem breiten Kamin, in dem ein schönes Feuer brannte. In dem einen Sessel saß Siria, die rotbraunen Locken wild wie eh und je, und in dem anderen hockte ein schlanker junger Mann, vermutlich in ihrem Alter, mit haselnussbraunen Wuschelhaaren, feinen Gesichtszügen und glänzenden, dunkelbraunen Augen, den wohl jeder als verdammt gutaussehend betitelt hätte. Jeder außer Sayda. Aber er machte einen freundlichen Eindruck und das gefiel ihr.

„Saydaaa!", rief Siria begeistert und sprang aus ihrem Sessel, um ihre Freundin zu umarmen. „Sayda, Sayda, ist das schön, dass du mal vorbeischaust! Das ist Icarus Tate, er wohnt nebenan. Stell dir vor, er kommt von einer mickrigen Insel bei Shetland und hat keine Ahnung, was hier los war! Ach ja, Icarus, das ist Sayda. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass sie noch immer meine beste Freundin ist, auch wenn wir uns in der letzten Zeit nicht oft gesehen haben und zuvor einige… nennen wir es Meinungsverschiedenheiten hatten."

Sayda staunte, wie offen Siria plötzlich war. Früher war sie oft schüchtern gewesen.

„Hi", sagte Icarus, der aufgestanden war, um ihr die Hand zu schütteln. Sie stellte fest, dass er einen angenehm starken Händedruck hatte. „Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Siri hat schon so viel von dir erzählt!"

„Das hat sie? Was denn?" Sayda materialisierte aus dem Nichts einen dritten Sessel und setzte sich zwischen Siria und Icarus, den sie sofort sympathisch fand.

„Du hast laut ihr einen der größten Kriegshelden gerettet", antwortete dieser bereitwillig.

„Was? Das hast du echt gesagt, Siri? Aber es ist doch alles fürchterlich schief gelaufen…" Sayda wurde rot.

„Ach was, immerhin lebt er, dass hätte er ohne dich nicht getan!", meinte Siria mit ein wenig Stolz in der Stimme. „Eigentlich eine Schande, dass sie seine Taten nicht belohnen, wenn man's sich recht überlegt…"

Icarus ergriff wieder das Wort: „Aber manchmal ist sie auch ziemlich seltsam, im Bezug auf dich. Neulich kamen drei Leute rein, eine junge Frau mit zwei Freunden in ihrem Alter, und fragten nach dir. Dann hat sie doch tatsächlich gesagt – ich weiß den Wortlaut noch ganz genau -: „Sayda? Nee, die ist nicht hier. Die hohle Nudel wohnt jetzt bei Snape!" Glaubt man das?"

„Was? Hermine, Ron und Harry waren da? Wieso hast du mich nicht angerufen?"

„Weil du kein Telefon hast, Süße!", erwiderte Siria.

„Aber du hättest es mir wenigstens schreiben können!"

„Naja, ich hab' sie nach Spinner's End geschickt, waren sie noch nicht da?"

„Die können uns gar nicht finden, Severus und ich sind in Hogwarts, Einspringen für den neuen Verteidigungslehrer und ich mach' ein Praktikum…"

„Severus?", fragte Icarus verwirrt und durchwühlte einen Stapel Tagespropheten, bis er eine ältere Ausgabe hervorzog. „Severus Snape? _Der_ Severus Snape?"

„Der tragische Kriegsheld!", rief Siria theatralisch und breitete die Arme aus. „Hach ja…"

„Ja… Soweit ich weiß, gibt's nur einen von der Sorte. Was manchmal auch gar nicht so schlecht ist."

„Haha, Humor hast du, da hat Siri nicht untertrieben!", lachte Icarus. „Nein, aber mal im Ernst. Was Siria mir so erzählt hat von dem, was der Mann geleistet hat, ist es wirklich eine Schande, dass er keine Anerkennung erfährt! Ist das Ministerium denn doof?"

„Nein, die haben nur alle zu viel zu tun. Oder sie stehen unter Druck, wegen Snapes Vergangenheit", meinte Siria.

„Seine Vergangenheit?"

„Er war ein Todesser, ein Anhänger von Lord Voldemort, aber das ist schon lange vorbei. 19 Jahre fast", erläuterte Sayda. „Ehrlich, er hat es bereut und steht seit diesem Tag auf der richtigen Seite."

„Aber leidet er nicht darunter, dass keiner seine Leistungen anerkennt?", fragte Icarus nachdenklich.

„Ich denke schon, aber er zeigt es nicht", sagte Sayda trübsinnig. „Es geht ihm übrigens ziemlich scheiße momentan."

„Wieso, was ist denn los?" Siria klang besorgt.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, gestern sind wir angekommen, da war er noch normal, also halt verschlossen und abweisend wie immer, aber heute Morgen… Er wirkte… krank. Ziemlich krank sogar. Und im Unterricht ist er fast umgekippt. Dabei hat er nur eine Flasche Whisky am Abend davor getrunken und das macht er öfter…"

Icarus und Siria wechselten einen alarmierten Blick.

„Sayda, ist dir sonst irgendwas an ihm aufgefallen? Oder in seiner Umgebung? Aus deinen Erklärungen schließ' ich mal, dass du dabei warst, als er sich so besoffen hat?", erkundigte sich Icarus sachlich.

„Ich… keine Ahnung, er ist irgendwann eingepennt und ich auch und als ich wieder aufgewacht bin, hat er immer noch geschlafen und ich bin dann in mein Bett gegangen", meinte Sayda unsicher.

„Wieso bist du aufgewacht?"

„Ich hab' die Tür gehört. Wird das ein Verhör?"

„Was, sagtest du nochmal, sind die Symptome?" Icarus kritzelte fahrig auf einem Notizblock herum.

„Naja, er ist müde, sieht fertig und abgespannt aus…" Sayda überlegte. „... Hatte Koordinationsprobleme und ist halb zusammengeklappt?"

„Caru, das klingt nicht gut", meinte Siria und sah den jungen Mann besorgt an.

Der schüttelte den Kopf und brütete über seinen Aufzeichnungen. „Du hast also eine Tür gehört… Und ist dir danach etwas im Raum aufgefallen, war etwas anders?"

Sayda überlegte fieberhaft, dann fiel es ihr plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Ja… Da stand auf einmal ein Wasserglas… Das war zuvor nicht da…"

„Ein Wasserglas?"

„Ein Glas Mineralwasser…"

Icarus schrieb hastig etwas auf und strich einige Sachen auf seinem Block durch, dabei murmelte er ganz leise vor sich hin. Plötzlich richtete er sich auf und sah Sayda tief in die Augen. „Severus wird vergiftet."

Saydas Augen wurden groß.

„Was?", fragte sie tonlos. „Aber warum denn?"

„Was weiß ich", sagte Icarus und studierte nochmal seine Notizen. „Da gibt es verschiedene Gründe. Aber es läuft alles auf eins hinaus: Jemand will ihn loshaben."

Einen Moment starrte Sayda mit offenem Mund vor sich hin, dann ergriff Siria das Wort: „Weißt du, Caru macht eine Ausbildung zu einem Giftexperten. Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wer Severus loswerden möchte?"

Endlich fand Sayda ihre Sprache wieder. „Ihm würden bestimmt viele einfallen, aber ich weiß es leider nicht."

„Ach, ist er immer noch der Meinung, dass ihn Gott und die Welt verabscheut?"

Sayda nickte und beobachtete Icarus, der eine kompliziert aussehende Aufgabe rechnete.

„Caru?" Siria stupste ihn an. „Was machst du da?"

„Ich überlege, welche bekannten Gifte man in Mineralwasser kippen könnte, ohne dass es auffällt, und rechne aus, wie lange es dauert, bis eine Wirkung eintritt."

„Und?"

„Das schlimmste können wir ausschließen. Bei Nachtschattenessenz wäre er schon lange tot, und eine Mixtur aus Eibe und Wasserschierling hätte noch keine Wirkung gezeigt." Mit kritischem Blick strich er einige weitere Möglichkeiten weg, rechnete, überlegte, während Sayda und Siria vor Aufregung zitterten, und schließlich war nur noch eine Zeile auf seinem Block. Icarus kreiste den Namen des Giftes ein. „Man nennt es Tegsak, das sind die Anfangsbuchstaben seiner Hauptbestandteile." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ein Teufelszeug. Tollkirsche, Eisenhut, Goldregen, Stechapfel, Alpenveilchen und Kirschlorbeer. Eisenhut und Tollkirsche sind tödlich, die Wirkungen der anderen geben einem Menschen noch mal den Rest."

„Oh mein Gott!", rief Sayda schrill. „Ich muss sofort nach Hogwarts, zu Minerva!"

„Es ist zu spät!" Siria deutete auf die Uhr. „Das Tor ist zu, die lassen niemanden mehr rein. Du kannst nur eine Eule schicken und warten."

Verzweifelt sank Sayda in sich zusammen und die Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Bitte nicht.

Im Morgengrauen des nächsten Tages apparierte sie nach Hogsmeade zurück und rannte so schnell sie nur konnte hinauf zum Schloss. Sie stürzte die Treppen hinauf und stand schließlich vor dem Schulleiterbüro. Sie wollte gerade das Passwort sagen, als Minerva mit sorgenvollem Gesicht heraustrat.

„Minni, schnell, es…", begann Sayda, doch sie wurde unterbrochen.

„Ein Glück, dass du da bist Sayda! Du musst unbedingt Verteidigung unterrichten, Severus…"

„Ich? Verteidigung? Das kann ich nicht, ich bin erst 19! Und außerdem…"

„Das ist die einzige Chance, sonst…"

„Dann hol diesen verfluchten Lehrer aus Australien, hol ihn her! Severus ist…"

„Das geht nicht…"

„Es muss gehen!", brüllte Sayda. „Wo ist Severus?"

„In… In seinem Quartier, denke ich, er ist nicht zum Essen gekommen und…"

Sayda zerrte Minerva hinter sich her. „Schnell! Er wurde vergiftet, es geht um Leben und Tod!"

„Was? Wie bitte?"

„Gift! Beeil dich!"

Sayda hastete mit Minerva im Schlepptau die Treppen wieder hinunter. Sie sah aus dem Augenwinkel Icarus und Siria auf sie zu rennen und winkte ihnen, ihr zu folgen. Vor Severus' Tür konnte sie schließlich nicht mehr und ließ sich erschöpft und verzweifelt auf den Boden sinken, während sich Icarus, Minerva und Siria Eintritt verschafften. Es war, als ob sich um sie herum eine Wand aus Watte gebildet hätte, sie hörte nur noch vereinzelte Satzfetzen und erkannte nur schemenhaft dunkle Gestalten und Bewegungen vor sich.

Doch plötzlich drang wieder etwas zu ihr durch. Jemand stand vor ihr. „Sayda. Saaayda! Sayda, hörst du mich? Sayda?"

„Was, wie?"

Icarus lächelte sie an und nahm sie in den Arm. „Komm her, es ist alles gut. Dank dir."

„Caru…", flüsterte sie und schniefte. „Was ist mit Severus?"

„Durch das Wasser war das Gift schon relativ verdünnt, die Kohlensäure hat die einzelnen Komponenten auch noch gespalten, bisher bestand keine Lebensgefahr, aber es war knapp. Ich würde zu gern wissen, wer es auf ihn abgesehen hat."

„Ist… ist er wach?"

„Im Moment schläft er und das ist auch besser so, glaub mir. Aber er wird wieder, keine Angst."

„Danke, Caru. Vielen Dank."

„Ach, Unsinn, das mach' ich doch gern." Icarus lächelte. „Für jemanden, der so nett ist. Oh, ich glaube, die Schulleiterin möchte mit dir sprechen."

Sayda wandte sich um. „Minni?"

„Sayda… Ich habe mit Dargun gesprochen und er ist in drei Tagen hier. Es tut mir so leid, was passiert ist, vor allem für Severus. Wie _konnte_ das nur passieren?", jammerte Minerva leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht, jedenfalls… Ist Hogwarts nicht sicher. Und ich unterrichte _kein_ Verteidigung!", fügte Sayda noch schnell hinzu, als Minerva den Mund aufmachte.

„Okay, schon gut. Wer ist eigentlich dieser junge Mann gewesen?"

Sayda lächelte. „Das war Icarus Tate. Ein Freund von Siria."

„_Ihr_ Freund?"

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht. Nett ist er zumindest, stimmt's?"

„Ja, und ein ziemlich kluger Bursche noch dazu. Du hättest sehen müssen…" Minerva brach ab. „Ach nein, Hogwarts tut Severus nicht gut…"

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, in drei Tagen ist alles vorbei."

Als Professor Dargun de Ville schließlich am Freitagabend ankam, machte sich Sayda auf den Weg, Severus zu holen, dem es dank Icarus schon wieder gut ging, jedoch wollte er „die Öffentlichkeit nicht mehr mit seiner Anwesenheit stören", wie er es so schön ausdrückte.

„Severus?", fragte Sayda leise durch die angelehnte Tür. „Professor de Ville ist da, wir können gehen."

Gemeinsam verabschiedeten sie sich von Minerva und apparierten dann wieder nach Spinner's End. Severus steuerte sogleich die Küche an und nahm sich eine Flasche Scotch.

„Diesmal kriegst du was", meinte er zu Sayda, die ihm mit besorgter Miene gefolgt war.

„Ehrlich?" Das kam überraschend.

„Ja. Hast du noch was vor, sonst fangen wir gleich an."

Sayda schüttelte den Kopf, schnappte sich zwei Gläser und trottete hinter Severus her ins Wohnzimmer. Sie setzten sich gemeinsam auf das Sofa, zogen den Tisch näher heran und fingen mit dem ersten Gläschen an.

Buäh! Das schmeckte ja – wie eingeschlafene Füße! Wie Staub aus einem alten Kleiderschrank, nach _Mottenkugeln_! Yeiks… Es kostete Sayda größte Überwindung, einen weiteren Schluck zu nehmen.

„Am Anfang ist es scheußlich, aber du gewöhnst dich dran. Der zweite Schluck ist schon besser", kommentierte Severus mit gelangweilter Stimme.

Plötzlich klingelte irgendwo eine schrille Glocke und er verschluckte sich fast, so sehr zuckte er zusammen.

„Verdammt, wer kann das sein? Sayda, ich bin weg!" In Windeseile ließ Severus die Flasche und die Gläser verschwinden und spurtete die Treppe hinauf. Ein Türknallen, dann war Ruhe.

Langsam ging Sayda zur Tür. Wer kam schon hier in die Gegend? Vorsichtig öffnete sie einen Spalt – und staunte nicht schlecht. Draußen stand Harry Potter und sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Sayda?"

„Harry, hi." Sayda machte die Haustür ganz auf.

„Ich… wollte eigentlich zu Snape…"

„Severus…" Sayda blickte in Richtung Treppe zurück. „Er ist eigentlich da, aber oben im Labor… Ich werd' mal gucken, ob er Zeit hat, komm doch rein!"

Sie winkte Harry in das düstere Wohnzimmer und bedeutete ihm, sich auf das Sofa zu setzen. Dann eilte sie die knarrenden Stufen hoch und klopfte an die schwere Tür zum „Büro".

„Severus? Harry ist da, er möchte mit dir reden."

„Harry Potter?"

„Ja. Ich kann euch ja Kuchen und Tee bringen oder so."

„Nicht nötig!" Severus stürmte mit wehendem Umhang an ihr vorbei, die Treppe hinunter und ins Wohnzimmer. Mit einem Schlag schloss sich die geheime Tür in der Wand und schottete die beiden Männer von der Außenwelt ab. Sayda hörte sie leise reden, während sie vor der Tür auf und ab ging. Was wollte Harry hier? Und seit wann war Severus in Bezug auf ihn so kooperativ? Angestrengt versuchte sie, einzelne Gesprächsfetzen mitzukriegen, doch sie verstand kein Wort. Nur ein undeutliches Rauschen…

Doch dann fiel die Haustür mit einem dumpfen Geräusch ins Schloss und Severus schaute aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus.

„Wir können weitermachen."

Dieses Mal kam Sayda der Whisky wirklich nicht mehr ganz so eklig vor wie am Anfang, doch sie musste sich schon arg zusammenreißen, um den Rest nicht einfach auszuspucken. Da sie so langsam trank, war sie auch noch nicht so betrunken wie Severus, der ein Glas nach dem anderen hinunterkippte und schließlich der Flasche ausversehen einen unsanften Stoß verpasste, sodass diese wackelte und letztendlich mit einem lauten Klirren auf dem Boden zersprang. Instinktiv bückte sich Sayda, um die Scherben aufzusammeln, stieß dabei aber heftig gegen Severus, der auch schon unter dem Tisch kniete. Seine schwarzen Augen waren direkt vor ihr und ein eigenartiges Licht spiegelte sich in ihnen. Fasziniert verfolgte Sayda dieses Glitzern und blieb wie gebannt auf der Stelle sitzen, als er die Hand hob und ihr sanft über die Wange strich. Sie hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an und spürte ein Kribbeln wie von tausend Ameisen durch ihren Körper laufen, den Rücken hinunter bis in die Fingerspitzen.

Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verging, wie lange seine Lippen die ihren anfangs so vorsichtig berührten, dann jedoch stetig leidenschaftlicher wurden. Impulsiv schlang Sayda die Arme um Severus und er zog sie sachte unter dem Tisch hervor.

Sie merkte erst, dass sie sich in einem anderen Raum befanden, als sie kühlen Stoff an ihren Armen fühlte, ignorierte diesen Umstand jedoch und gab sich ihm weiter hin.

Plötzlich wurden sie von einem grummelnden Geräusch unterbrochen. Verwundert öffnete Sayda die Augen und sah in Severus' zerknirschtes Gesicht. Sie lächelte schelmisch und stupste ihn an.

„Na, haben wir ein bisschen Hunger?"

„Whisky ist nicht sonderlich nahrhaft."

Sayda schaute zu dem kleinen Fenster hinaus in den regnerischen Abend und sah den Lieferwagen einer Pizzeria auf der Straße vorbeirauschen. Noch etwas verpeilt murmelte sie „Accio Handy" und wählte die Nummer, die sie auf dem Auto gelesen hatte. Geistesgegenwärtig dachte sie daran, ohne Knoblauch zu bestellen.

„Ja, vielen Dank. In Spinner's End, das ganz letzte Haus. Auf Wiedersehen."

„Was…?"

„Lass' dich überraschen! Essen kommt gleich, ich deck' schon mal den Tisch." Sayda strich ihr leicht verknittertes Kleid zurecht und ging hinunter in die Küche.

Schon wenige Minuten später klingelte es an der Tür und sie öffnete einem regennassen Pizzakurier, der einen riesigen Karton in den Armen hielt, aus dem es verführerisch duftete. Der Mann warf ihr einen etwas schiefen Blick zu, wahrscheinlich wunderte er sich über ihre knitterige Aufmachung, außerdem waren ihre Haare wohl ein bisschen zerstört.

„Vielen Dank!", meinte sie nur freundlich und bezahlte die Familienpizza. Jetzt würde sie Severus mal ein bisschen mästen…

„Essen!", rief Sayda die Treppe hinauf und packte die vorgeschnittenen Pizzastücke auf zwei Teller.

Neugierig kam Severus hinunter und blieb stocksteif im Türrahmen stehen. Auch seine Haare sahen etwas wirr aus und er hatte doch tatsächlich leicht gerötete Wangen.

„Was _ist_ das?", fragte er mit großen Augen.

„Pizza. Schmeckt total klasse, die Muggel sind verrückt danach."

„Muggel? Das an der Tür war dann aber kein…?"

„Das war der Pizzabote und selbstverständlich ist der ein Muggel." Sayda grinste und schnappte sich ein Stück Pizza mit extra vielen Champignons. „Nun komm schon, stell dich nicht so an!"

Zögernd setzte sich Severus ihr gegenüber hin und nahm sich mit spitzen Fingern ein kleines Teigfitzelchen mit Thunfisch. Sayda verschluckte sich beinahe, als sie seine zutiefst misstrauische Miene sah.

„Sag mal, seid ihr Zauberer eigentlich alle so schräg? Pizza kennt doch jedes Muggelkind!"

Severus nahm allen Mut zusammen und steckte sich das Stück in den Mund. Verwundert kaute er vor sich hin. „Tatsache. Schmeckt echt… interessant."

Sayda lächelte. „Sag' ich doch. Und denk' dran: Whisky ist nicht sehr nahrhaft, also schlag' ich mal vor, dass du dir noch ein Stück nimmst!"

Ein kleines Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, während er sich über die Pizza hermachte.

Als sie beide satt waren, fragte Severus vorsichtig: „Kommst du wieder mit hoch?"

„Ja, aber ich zieh' mir noch was anderes an, sonst kann ich das Kleid verschrotten!"

Als sie wenige Minuten später das Schlafzimmer betrat, trug sie ihren kurzen schwarzen Satinschlafanzug, der mit ebenfalls schwarzer Spitze eingefasst war. Severus saß halb zugedeckt im Bett und war, ganz anders als sonst, nur mit schwarzen Shorts und einem dunkelblauen T-Shirt bekleidet. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln legte sie sich neben ihn und stützte sich auf ihren Ellbogen. Eine Weile sahen sie sich nur gegenseitig an, doch dann nahm Severus Sayda in den Arm und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und sog tief seinen Geruch nach Thymian und Rauch ein. Irgendwie beruhigte sie das. Er strich ihr sanft übers Haar und sie griff in sein T-Shirt und vergrub ihr Gesicht darin. Langsam fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie schlief in seiner Umarmung ein.

Vorsichtig schälte sich Severus aus der Decke und breitete sie über Sayda, die sich sofort hinein kuschelte. Vor sich hin grübelnd legte er sich wieder hin. War das überhaupt in Ordnung?

Er betrachtete Sayda, die sich in diesem Moment im Schlaf umdrehte und deren Kopf nun auf seinem Arm lag. Ihr goldblondes Haar breitete sich auf der Matratze aus und schimmerte leicht im Dämmerlicht.

Nein. Sie konnte nicht länger bei ihm bleiben, die jüngsten Vorkommnisse hatten doch wieder eindeutig bewiesen, dass er nirgendwo sicher war. Und Sayda damit auch in Gefahr. Plötzlich war die Bedrohung wieder so real wie es Voldemort all die Jahre gewesen war. Seufzend schloss Severus die Augen, um nachzudenken. Irgendwie musste er Sayda dazu bringen, wieder zu ihrer Freundin zu ziehen. Sie musste hier weg.

Eine warme Hand streifte seinen Arm und ein Kribbeln durchfuhr ihn.

_Du brauchst sie!_

„Nein. Das ist zu gefährlich für sie. Außerdem… hab' ich es jahrelang allein ausgehalten. Wieso sollte ich gerade jetzt jemanden brauchen… Und warum sie?"

_Das weißt du selber, streng deine Gehirnzellen an, du vernebelter Idiot!_

„Unsinn!"

Sayda neben ihm schien aufgewacht zu sein, jedenfalls tastete sie über das Bett und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Schon gut, es ist nichts", beruhigte er sie und streichelte ihre weiche Haut, doch sie war schon wieder im Reich der Träume versunken.


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. Bonnie Tyler, Rea Garvey & Reamonn gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria, Tina/Temptation/Alechia und Icarus Tate; Hensley Johansen, Caligula Demin, Ambra Meldenee und Dargun de Ville. Und das „Faithless" geht auf meine Kosten, sowie mein „Tegsak" und die „Zeitsamen"._

/

Als Sayda am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste sie zuerst wieder nicht, wo sie war. Komisch, das Sofa war doch nicht so bequem wie das hier… Wie kam sie in ein Bett? Die Decke roch flüchtig nach Severus und neben ihr… Grundgütiger! Da lag der Fledermausmann persönlich! Saydas Herz begann augenblicklich schneller zu schlagen und sie wurde sich jetzt erst richtig bewusst, was gestern Abend gewesen war.

„Severus?", fragte sie leise. „Bist du wach?"

Keine Antwort.

Sie gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn und strich ihm die langen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Dann lächelte sie und ging hinunter in die Küche, das Frühstück vorbereiten. Draußen schien die Sonne und zum ersten Mal konnte Sayda richtig erkennen, was alles im Garten wuchs. Zum Beispiel war da ein riesiger Feigenbaum, eigentlich ein Wunder, dass es den noch gab, aber er sah auch recht trostlos aus. Sie beschloss, ihn sofort ein wenig mit Magie aufzupäppeln und ein paar Minuten später richteten sich die halb vertrockneten Blätter auf und der Pflanze entströmte der typische Duft, der Sayda immer an Urlaub erinnerte. Sie pflückte ein paar von den ganz großen Blättern und dekorierte damit den Esstisch. Und dann wartete sie. Und wartete. Wo blieb Severus? Sie hatte es ihm doch wohl langsam mal angewöhnt zu frühstücken!

Nach einer knappen Stunde hörte sie schließlich Schritte auf der knarrenden Holztreppe. Sie riss die Tür auf und sah, wie Severus es sich in seinem Sessel bequem machte. Was war das denn jetzt?

„Kannst du mir mal verraten, was das jetzt soll?", fauchte sie.

„Was – soll – was?", fragte Severus unangenehm kalt.

„Na überleg mal! Ich warte seit einer _Stunde_ mit dem Frühstück und du…!"

„Ich frühstücke nicht und gehe jetzt!", erwiderte er eisig und wollte zur Tür hinaus, doch da entlud sich Saydas angestaute Wut.

„WIE BITTE? Du lässt mich ewig warten und gehst dann einfach ohne ein Wort?"

„Das solltest du vielleicht auch tun."

„Aha? Und wieso, bitte?"

„Du. Ich. Das geht nicht."

„Ach ja, und was war dann gestern, hm? Da ging's noch?" Sayda blitzte ihn wütend und verletzt an.

„Nein. Gestern war falsch. Du bringst dich nur selber in Gefahr."

Sayda keuchte. „Schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass ich freiwillig hier sein könnte?"

„Das grenzt an Selbstmord, du hast ja keine Ahnung! Du kennst mich nicht. Geh, bevor dir was passiert!"

„Ich kenn' dich nicht! Pff! Ich kenn' dich wahrscheinlich besser, als dir lieb ist! Soll ich dir irgendeine nette Geschichte aus deiner Schulzeit erzählen? Vielleicht eine über Potters Streiche? Oder, noch besser, warum du den Todessern abgeschworen hast?"

Das Unvermeidliche war geschehen. Vor lauter Zorn hatte Sayda nicht mehr darauf geachtet, was sie da eigentlich von sich gegeben hatte. Severus starrte sie an, als hätte sie sich gerade eben in Voldemort persönlich verwandelt.

„Wie…?", fragte er tonlos und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken. Entsetzt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Warum?"

Saydas Wut war verpufft und jetzt tat es ihr leid, dass sie es gesagt hatte. Vor Scham blickte sie zu Boden. Siria hatte ihr ständig damit in den Ohren gelegen, dass auf keinen Fall jemand hier von der Geschichte erfahren durfte, die in der Muggelwelt vierzehn Jahre in der Zukunft in Buchfassung zu kaufen war. Als sie den Kopf wieder hob, zog sich ihr Herz zusammen. Severus saß zusammengesunken auf dem Sofa, sein leerer Blick ging irgendwo ins Leere und er sah in diesem Moment unglaublich alt aus.

„Ich… Es tut mir leid…", jammerte Sayda leise. „Das wollte ich nicht. Es ist mir rausgerutscht…"

Wieder sah Severus sie anklagend an. „Warum?"

Sayda schloss die Augen und sammelte ihre Erinnerungen an die Bücher, Filme und ihre Zeitreise zusammen, dann setzte sie sich vorsichtig an den Rand des Sofas.

„Schau es dir an", wisperte sie und öffnete ihre Gedanken.

Sie merkte, wie Severus zögerte, doch schließlich spürte sie seine kühle Anwesenheit in ihrem Geist. Nacheinander präsentierte sie ihm ihre Erinnerungen, kramte immer, wenn er nach einem weiteren Detail suchte, andere hervor, offenbarte ihre Gedanken und Gefühle. Nur alles Mitleid hielt sie sorgsam unter Verschluss.

Endlich riss der Strom der Vergangenheit ab und sie war wieder allein in ihrem Kopf. Sayda bemerkte, dass sie beide näher aneinander gerückt waren und verharrte reglos.

„Du wusstest es also? Alles?" Severus klang ein wenig ungläubig.

Sayda biss sich auf die Lippe und starrte in ihren Schoß.

„Du wusstest es von Anfang an?"

„Schon davor…"

„Und trotzdem…?"

Sie nickte kleinlaut und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ja."

Was auch immer sie erwartet hatte, jedenfalls nicht das, was jetzt kam. Severus' Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, etwas, dass sich Sayda nie hatte vorstellen können, doch er lächelte.

„Ich bin also eine Romanfigur…?"

„Ja, nur etwas… außer Kontrolle geraten. Wie alle hier."

„Und du…?"

„Ich bin sozusagen hier reingefallen. Unabsichtlich."

„Ein Glück…"

„Wieso?", war es jetzt an Sayda, zu fragen.

„Wieso?" Severus wirkte plötzlich erheitert. Langsam näherte er sich Sayda, bis sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war. „Weil ich sonst nicht hier wäre, vielleicht?"

Saydas Überraschung wurde auf der Stelle von einem Kuss verschluckt, den sie mit Erleichterung erwiderte.

„Hast du unter Umständen jetzt Hunger?", fragte sie schließlich mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Ja…"

„Dann ab in die Küche, ich komm' gleich!"

Eilig schrieb sie eine Notiz an Siria:

_Severus kennt die Geschichte! Alles! 0.0 Aber er fand es gar nicht so schlimm…_

_Ach ja, hätten du und Caru vielleicht Lust, heute Nachmittag zum Tee zu kommen? Minerva kommt auch._

_Liebe dich, Sayda 3_

Ein paar Minuten später kam die kleine Eule, die sie geschickt hatte, auch schon wieder zurück.

_Dann ist es doch nicht so schlimm ;) Caru weiß es übrigens auch, er hat die Bücher gefunden -.- Unglaublich, der Kerl! :*_

_Klar, wir kommen gerne, bis dann. Und ich hab' noch eine Überraschung für dich, hab' es erst heute entdeckt…_

_Liebe dich auch 3_

Icarus drückte den Klingelknopf tief in die Wand. Gespannt wartete er mit Siria, sie waren noch nie bei Severus und Sayda zu Besuch gewesen.

„Wo bleibt die denn?", fragte Siria. „Klingel nochmal!" Sie ging ein Stück am Haus entlang bis zum nächsten Fenster und versuchte, etwas in dem Raum dahinter auszumachen.

Severus hielt Sayda im Arm und strich ihr sachte über den Rücken. Obwohl die Türklingel ohne Unterlass schellte, rührten sie sich nicht, der Streit vom Morgen war vergessen. Doch schließlich löste sich Sayda aus der Umarmung und küsste ihn sanft.

„Ich mach' mal die Tür auf, sonst treten die sie noch ein!"

Mit breitem Grinsen tigerte Siria zu Icarus zurück und flüsterte ihm ihre neuste Entdeckung zu. Er lächelte und versuchte, es möglichst neutral aussehen zu lassen, doch es gelang ihm nicht wirklich.

Da ging die Tür auf und Sayda stand vor ihnen; sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht – und das sicher nicht nur aus Freude darüber, dass ihre Freunde zu Besuch kamen. Stürmisch umarmte Siria sie, woraufhin ihre beste Freundin etwas verwirrt wirkte.

„Kein Küsschen für die Freundin? Na egal, ich finde die Küche schon!", summte sie und lief davon.

Sayda sah Icarus verständnislos an. „Was hat die?", fragte sie ihn.

Icarus zuckte mit den Schultern und unterdrückte ein Grinsen, wobei seine Mundwinkel immer wieder unkontrolliert nach oben sprangen.

„Na dann, komm rein…"

Als sie mit Icarus die Küche betrat, war das Erste, was ihr auffiel, dass Severus Siria verunsichert von der Seite ansah und unmerklich ein Stückchen von ihr wegruckte, während diese sich mit glücklichem Grinsen umschaute.

Endlich saßen dann alle am Tisch und Siria legte sofort los: „Na, wie geht es euch?" Ungemein fröhlich sah sie zwischen Sayda und Severus hin und her, denen die Verwirrung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Icarus bemühte sich, teilnahmslos an den Geschehnissen vorbeizusehen, was gar nicht so leicht war, da er stets kurz davor war, laut loszuprusten.

„Hat's euch die Sprache verschlagen? Vor Freude, nehm' ich an." Spitzbübisches Lächeln. „Naja, so eine Chance gibt's eben nur einmal im Leben, nicht wahr? Ich freu' mich jedenfalls!"

Icarus stützte den Kopf auf die Hand und schüttelte unter leisem Lachen den Kopf, während sich seine Freundin ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund schob, nur um gleich darauf gestärkt weiterplaudern zu können. Diesmal sah sie Sayda direkt an und warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Jaja, Sayda, wir wissen es!"

Es brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, bis Sayda verstand. Ihre Augen wurden groß und ihr fiel die Kinnlade nach unten.

Da klingelte es wieder an der Tür.

„Das muss Minerva sein", murmelte Sayda mit leicht bekümmertem Blick.

Sirias Augen leuchteten auf. „_Ich_ gehe!", rief sie mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen und hüpfte wie ein kleines Kind davon.

Icarus vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen vor Lachen und beschloss, Severus hier wegzuholen, wenn Siria und Minerva sich über Sayda hermachen würden.

„Severus, Sayda hat erzählt, dass du ein eigenes Labor hier hast, was machst du denn da so?", begann er freundlich ein Gespräch.

Noch etwas zögerlich antwortete Severus, während er nervös zur Tür guckte: „Ich braue Tränke für eigenen Bedarf."

„Cool. Könnte ich's mal sehen?"

„Jetzt?"

„Klar, wieso nicht?" Icarus stand hastig auf, er hörte Siria schon vor an der Tür kichern und Minerva keuchte vernehmlich.

„Na gut. Sayda, du entschuldigst kurz?"

Sayda nickte ein bisschen zu schnell, sodass Severus ihr noch einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, doch Icarus schob ihn mit sanftem Druck aus dem Raum.

Im nächsten Moment platzten Siria und Minerva herein. Siria konnte sich vor Lachen kaum mehr halten und Minerva lief schnurstracks auf Sayda zu, um sie zu umarmen.

„Oh Sayda, meine Liebe, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie ich mich freue! Weißt du, ausgerechnet Severus – das ist klasse, wirklich!"

Sayda wurde knallrot. Das bestätigte ihre Vermutung. Sie warf Siria einen wütenden Blick zu, was diese allerdings nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

„Danke", sagte sie schließlich kühl. „Aber wenn ihr verzeiht – ich würde es ungern an die große Glocke hängen."

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Sayda", beruhigte Minerva sie. Eine Weile sahen sie sich nur an, dann quiekte die alte Lehrerin vor Vergnügen: „Oh Sayda, wie glücklich du sein musst!"

„Schon gut…" Mittlerweile hatte Sayda zwei Stücke Kuchen zu Bröseln verarbeitet.

Zum Glück wandte Minerva sich nun an Siria. „Und wo ist _dein_ Freund?"

„Oben mit Severus", antwortete Sayda anstelle ihrer Freundin. „Aber die kommen bestimmt gleich wieder, Severus hat nie gerne Leute in seinem Labor…"

Doch nachdem eine halbe Stunde später immer noch keiner der Männer aufgetaucht war, begann Sayda, sich Sorgen zu machen. „Ich werde wohl besser mal hochgehen und schauen…"

„Ne, ne, das mach' ich schon!", meinte Siria. „Erste Tür rechts?"

Sayda nickte und unterhielt sich weiter mit Minerva über unverfängliche Themen. Sie staunten beide nicht schlecht, als Siria schließlich zurückkam, im Schlepptau zwei Typen, die nicht so aussahen, als hätten sie sich gerade erst kennengelernt.

„Das ist nicht Severus!", war Minervas erheiterte Begrüßung. „Ich glaube es nicht! Wie gesund du aussiehst, Severus!"

„Ach", erwiderte Severus mit typisch hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Und Sie sind Icarus?"

„Ja, aber noch zu jung zum Siezen, meine Meinung", sagte Icarus und zwinkerte Minerva zu.

„Wir sollten wohl mal mit Essen anfangen, wenn wir noch etwas vom Kuchen abbekommen wollen. Sayda verarbeitet ihn gerade zu Krümeln", schaltete sich Severus leicht spöttisch ein.

Nach dem Essen, das aufgrund des Mangels an ganzen Kuchenstücken sehr kurz geworden war, verzogen sich Icarus und Severus zur Verwunderung der anderen wieder nach oben ins Labor.

„Ich fass' es nicht…", murmelte Siria bestürzt. „Ich weiß ja, dass Icarus unglaublich ist, aber dass er Severus rumkriegt? Dazu noch in _dem_ Tempo? Nein…"

„Das ist auch nicht mehr der Severus, den ich zu kennen dachte", pflichtete Minerva ihr bei. „Sayda, du scheinst eine außerordentlich positive Wirkung auf ihn zu haben, zum ersten Mal, seit ich ihn kennen gelernt habe, habe ich das Gefühl, dass es sich bei ihm um einen Menschen handelt und nicht um eine zum Leben erweckte Eisskulptur."

Ein paar Stunden später musste Minerva wieder zurück nach Hogwarts und so konnte Siria Sayda endlich anvertrauen, was sie ihr insgeheim schon die ganze Zeit über hatte sagen wollen.

„Sayda… Ich weiß, wie wir zurückkommen."

Im ersten Moment verstand Sayda nicht. „Wie… zurückkommen? Zurück nach… du meinst doch nicht etwa… zurück in unsere eigentliche Welt?"

Siria nickte ernst. „Ja. Es gibt eine Pflanze namens Zeitsamen. Wenn man die in der Hand zerbröselt und ganz fest an den jeweiligen Ort denkt, kann man dorthin reisen, auch in die Zukunft oder die Vergangenheit. Man kann auch andere Leute mitnehmen, ähnlich wie beim Apparieren."

„Dann könnte ich… ich könnte meine Eltern wieder sehen…", murmelte Sayda in Gedanken versunken.

„Ja… Das würde gehen. Wenn du es versuchen wolltest. Ich persönlich…"

„Geht Icarus nicht mit? Ohne Severus… Aber ich würde so gerne, ich vermisse alle…"

„Dann frag ihn doch. Ich weiß, wie wichtig dir das ist und er wird es verstehen."

Schon am nächsten Tag redete Sayda mit Severus über ihr Problem. Wie von Siria schon erwartet, zeigte er Verständnis für Saydas Wunsch, wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren, aber mitgehen… Nein, für Sayda war es sowieso besser, wenn er möglichst weit weg von ihr war. Auch wenn sie das nicht einsehen wollte. Aus diesem Grund lief Sayda die nächsten Tage mit Trauermiene herum und wirkte so einsam und verloren wie noch nie. Für Severus war es schrecklich, dabei zusehen zu müssen, doch er war überzeugt davon, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Wie schon so oft verließ er sich lieber auf seinen Verstand als auf irgendwelche unberechenbaren Gefühle.

Siria jedoch war es irgendwann leid, Sayda so traurig zu sehen und beschloss, einmal mit Severus zu reden. Was diesen nicht sonderlich freute, denn Siria breitete ein ganzes Spektrum an Gefühlen vor ihm aus und machte ihm ein gehörig schlechtes Gewissen.

„Weißt du", sagte sie zum Abschluss, „manchmal muss man auf sein Herz hören."

_Auf sein Herz hören._ Wenn das aber nun nicht… zuverlässig genug war? Wie käme er denn _dazu_, es hatte sich schließlich noch nie gelohnt!

Andererseits… war Sayda ja auch nicht irgendwer. Wenn er ehrlich war. Aber ansonsten… Nur eine Schülerin. Eine Ex-Schülerin. Nicht der Rede wert, er hatte schon hunderte Schülerinnen gehabt.

Aber nicht so eine. Nicht so… speziell. Nein, wunderbar.

Und obwohl es ihm nicht behagte, unter Muggeln zu leben, erklärte er sich schließlich damit einverstanden, in die Zukunft zu reisen.

Sayda fiel aus allen Wolken, als er es ihr erzählte; sie hatte sich schon beinahe mit Severus' unbezwingbarem Willen abgefunden, doch nun… Sie war einfach nur begeistert. Schlagartig kehrte ihre gute Laune zurück und sie machte sich eifrig an die Vorbereitungen. In ihrem weiteren Bekanntenkreis erzählte sie, dass sie auswandern würden, irgendwo nach Afrika oder Südamerika, damit auch ja keiner so schnell auf die Idee kommen könnte, sie zu besuchen und dann zu merken, dass sie gar nicht da waren.


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. Bonnie Tyler, Rea Garvey & Reamonn gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria, Tina/Temptation/Alechia und Icarus Tate; Hensley Johansen, Caligula Demin, Ambra Meldenee, Dargun de Ville, Helga, Helmut & Angelika Reuther sowie Michaela und Henriette ohne Nachnamen. _

_Und das „Faithless" geht auf meine Kosten, sowie mein „Tegsak" und die „Zeitsamen"._

_A/N: Gegen Ende wird's wild, aber nix Grafisches ;)_

/

Mittlerweile war es Ende Oktober und tagein tagaus regnete es in Spinner's End. So auch an dem Tag, an dem Severus und Sayda schließlich aufbrechen wollten. Siria verabschiedete sie und überreichte den beiden mit Tränen in den Augen die Zeitsamen.

„Viel Glück!", sagte sie leise und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Umhangs übers Gesicht. „Grüß meine Eltern, wenn du sie siehst. Sag, ich bin ausgewandert und es tut mir leid, dass ich nichts gesagt habe. Oder warte! Lass es. Es würde sie nur noch trauriger machen."

Sayda nickte langsam und umarmte ihre beste Freundin noch einmal fest. Sie konnte immer zurück, sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie immer einen Vorrat an Zeitsamen dabei hatte, doch trotzdem hatte dieser Abschied etwas Endgültiges.

Auf einmal machte es leise Plopp und Icarus stand vor ihnen.

„Ich kann euch doch nicht gehen lassen, ohne mich zu verabschieden!", meinte er.

„Caru!" Saydas Stimme war noch tränenerstickter, als sie sich in die Arme ihres guten Freundes fallen ließ. „Oh Caru, ich werd' dich so vermissen! Pass gut auf Siria auf, ja?"

Icarus lächelte. „Klar, ganz in meinem Sinne! Severus… mach's mal gut und keine komischen Tränke, ne?" Er zwinkerte und Severus bemühte sich sichtlich, neutral zu wirken.

„Als ob ich je etwas _komisches_ angerührt hätte…", empörte er sich mit gespielt erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Viel zu vernünftig", beteuerte Icarus und setzte ein trauriges Gesicht auf.

Dann war es soweit. Sayda und Severus zerrieben die Samen in ihren Händen. Sayda wurde schwummrig und sie klammerte sich an Severus' Hand. Sie hatte eine genaue Vorstellung von dem Ort, an dem sie auftauchen würden: ein Gedenkstein im Wald hinter ihrem Haus. Sie begann zu schwanken und das letzte, was sie von der Zaubererwelt sah, waren Siria und Icarus, die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf sie starrten. Dann tat es einen heftigen Ruck, es war, als pfiffe ihr der Wind um die Ohren, irgendwo donnerte es laut und schließlich spürte sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Erleichterung umarmte sie Severus und eine kleine Träne der Freude lief ihr über die Wange.

„Nicht weinen…" Er strich ihr eine gewellte Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Komm schon, wohin jetzt?"

„Zu meinen Eltern." Sayda lächelte selig, als sie sich umguckte. Es hatte sich fast nichts verändert und zwischen den Bäumen konnte sie das Haus erkennen, in dem sie 17 Jahre lang gewohnt hatte und in das sie jetzt, zumindest vorerst, zurückkehren würde.

Als sie die Stufe zur Haustür hinaufsprang, breitete sich ein unglaubliches Hochgefühl in ihr aus, so aufgeregt hatte sie sich noch nie gefühlt.

Saydas Mutter wurde bleich, als sie die Tür öffnete.

„Sina?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Sina, mein Mädchen!"

Sayda drückte ihre Mutter fest an sich. „Mum…"

„Oh, ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist!" Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den schwarzgekleideten Mann hinter ihrer Tochter und ihre Augen verengten sich. „Wer ist das?"

„Mum, das ist Severus. Mein Freund." Sayda lächelte schief und wurde etwas rot. So hatte sie es noch nie ausgedrückt, aber es war nun mal die Wahrheit.

„Dein… Nun, dann komm mal rein…"

Auf einmal fühlte sich Sayda unwohl. Warum war ihre Mutter so kalt und abweisend? Das war sie doch früher nicht gewesen! Der Hausflur hatte sich nicht sonderlich verändert, seit sie auf so mysteriöse Weise im Buch verschwunden war, nur die Frau, die vor ihr entlangging. Die eisige Ablehnung, die von ihr ausging, verstörte Sayda zutiefst und machte sie wütend.

„Sina-Schätzchen, ich habe dein Zimmer relativ im Urzustand belassen, nur geringfügige Veränderungen. Das Gästezimmer…"

„Er bleibt bei mir!", sagte Sayda scharf und funkelte ihre Mutter an. Dann winkte sie Severus, ihr zu folgen und stieg die weiße Granittreppe hinauf. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Saydas Familie Geld hatte. Oben stellte sie ihre Tasche auf den Boden und blickte sich stirnrunzelnd in ihrem früheren Zimmer um.

„Wo ist mein Sofa?", schrie sie die Treppe hinunter.

„Verkauft!", war die schlichte Antwort.

Sayda knurrte sie ein wilder Hund. Sollten sie wohl auf dem Hochbett schlafen und sich gegenseitig rausschmeißen? Nun – auch das stellte sich als unmöglich heraus, denn das Bett war vollgestellt mit irgendwelchem Gerümpel, das anscheinend niemand mehr brauchte. Also zog Sayda ihren Zauberstab, um eine Matratze hinter dem Schrank hervorzuholen, doch nichts passierte. Sie versuchte es wieder und wieder, bis sie schließlich resigniert aufgab.

„Sev… Probier's du mal, aber ich hab' so den Verdacht, dass es gar nicht geht…"

Nachdem auch Severus keinen einzigen Zauber ausführen konnte (und darüber sehr verbittert war), zerrten sie die Matratze zu zweit heraus, Sayda suchte Bettwäsche aus und breitete die Schlafstätte unter dem Hochbett aus. Daneben stand ein Sessel mit einem altmodischen Blumenbezug, den Severus sogleich mit seinem schwarzen Umhang bedeckte, um das grausige Muster nicht länger ertragen zu müssen. Danach durchwühlte er den kleinen Koffer, den er mitgenommen hatte, und zog ein paar Kleidungsstücke heraus.

„Was tragen Muggel?"

„Alles, nur keine Umhänge", meinte Sayda. „Probier was aus, ich sag' dir dann, ob's passt. Ach ja, Badezimmer: wenn du zur Tür rausgehst, rechts. Links ist das Schlafzimmer von meinen Eltern."

Mit einer kleinen Auswahl an Hemden und Hosen verschwand Severus im Badezimmer und kam wenig später komplett in schwarz zurück. Sayda, die sich ebenfalls schon umgezogen hatte, grinste.

„Ist okay. Und, wie seh' ich aus?" Sie machte eine Pose wie eine Schaufensterpuppe und präsentierte ihre ausgebleichte Jeans und das himbeerfarbene Top.

„Wie ein Muggel", stellte Severus leicht sarkastisch fest. „Ich muss sagen, in dem Kleid hast du mir besser gefallen."

Sayda lachte. „Ich mag das Kleid auch lieber… Naja, die wenigsten Muggel tragen bei _dem_ Wetter Kleider, eher wenn's warm ist."

Es hatte angefangen zu nieseln und grauer Nebel hing über den Wiesen und in den Bäumen wie riesige Spinnweben.

„Siiiina! Es gibt Abendessen, dein Vater ist da!", unterbrach eine schrille Stimme das Schweigen.

„Na dann, _Sina_, geh mal schön Abendessen!", spöttelte Severus und ließ sich auf den nun schwarzen Sessel fallen.

„Unsinn!", sagte Sayda unwirsch. „Du kommst selbstverständlich mit!"

Er verdrehte die Augen, ging aber ergeben hinter ihr her.

Saydas Vater war ein gemütlicher, etwas korpulenter Mann und er freute sich riesig über die Rückkehr seiner Tochter, Severus gegenüber hielt er sich jedoch auffallend bedeckt und ignorierte ihn weitgehend.

Natürlich entgingen dem die gelegentlichen Seitenblicke nicht, aber was sollte man von einem Muggel schon erwarten? – Ach halt, im Augenblick war er ja selber nicht mehr als ein Muggel… Die Mutter jedoch… die war ein verdammtes Biest. Sie machte kein Hehl daraus, dass sie Severus absolut nicht leiden konnte und blitzte ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit feindselig aus ihren kleinen Augen an.

„Kartoffeln?", fragte sie freundlich, an ihre Tochter gewandt.

„Danke… Sev?"

Doch ihre Mutter knallte die Schüssel schon wieder auf den Tisch und begann zu essen. „Guten Appetit, Sina!"

Severus saß steif auf seinem Stuhl und tat sich mit größtmöglicher Würde ein wenig Essen auf den Teller. Was für Manieren diese Frau hatte!

„So. Wer sind Sie jetzt genau?"

Sollte er sich etwa angesprochen fühlen?

„Severus Snape."

„Hmpf. Woher kommen Sie?"

„England."

„England?"

„England."

„Was machen Sie beruflich?"

„Nichts."

„Nichts? Sie sind arbeitslos?"

„Augenscheinlich."

Ein eisiges Schweigen breitete sich über den Tisch aus, sodass schließlich auch Saydas Vater es wagte, Severus anzusehen. Sayda fühlte sich sehr unwohl. Was brachte das ihrer Mutter? Sonst verhörte sie doch auch nicht die Gäste! Und Saydas Exfreund Dennis – das war auch schon wieder 5 Jahre her – hatte sie gar nicht erst interessiert!

Nach dem Essen verdrückte sich Severus schnell, doch Sayda war gezwungen, ihrer Mutter noch beim Abwasch zu helfen. Während sie genervt Teller in den Geschirrspüler einsortierte, hörte sie ihre Eltern streiten.

„Helga, lass es bleiben! Es ist ihre Entscheidung!"

„Nein, das werde ich nicht zulassen, garantiert nicht!"

„Bitte, lass sie das alleine regeln. Irgendwann wird sie schon die richtige Entscheidung treffen, glaub mir, das ist immer so, bei mir war es nie anders, bei dir sicher auch nicht, lass ihr einfach Zeit!"

„Helmut Reuther, ich glaube dir kein Wort!" Mit noch immer leicht gerötetem Gesicht schritt sie in die Küche. „Sina, ich muss mit dir reden!"

Seufzend wandte Sayda sich ihrer Mutter zu. Sie konnte sich ungefähr denken, worum sich das Gespräch drehen würde.

„Dieser Mann, den du da angeschleppt hast… Ich will nicht, dass der zusammen mit dir in einem Zimmer ist, klar?"

Sayda sah ihre Mutter zornig an und ging zur Tür hinaus, die Treppe hoch.

„Habe ich mich etwa unklar ausgedrückt?", rief Helga Reuther und kam ihr hinterher. „Dieser – Kerl – schläft – nicht – in – deinem – Zimmer. Verstanden? Für _sowas_ haben wir ein Gästezimmer!"

Sayda schnaubte ungehalten, doch als ihre Mutter wieder im Erdgeschoss verschwunden war, ging die Tür auf. Severus plus Bettzeug stand im Flur.

„Dann werde ich wohl ins Gästezimmer umziehen", sagte er mit undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck und ging die Treppe hinunter.

„Sev, warte, nein…"

Doch er war schon in dem Zimmer verschwunden.

In dieser Nacht konnte Sayda nicht einschlafen. Sie wälzte sich herum und immer wenn sie ein wenig eindöste, wachte sie im nächsten Moment wieder auf und fühlte sich unendlich einsam und alleingelassen.

Ich kann nicht mehr…, dachte sie schließlich und stand auf. Sie packte Kissen und Decke, trat auf den dunklen Flur hinaus und ging langsam die kalten Stufen hinunter. Vorsichtig schob sie die Tür zum Gästezimmer auf. Auf dem Bett, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, lag Severus und schlief augenscheinlich. Leise packte sie ihre Sachen neben ihn, kuschelte sich an seinen Rücken und schloss die Augen.

Warme Arme umfassten sie. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie kommen würde.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten beide von einem zornigen Aufschrei.

„Was war das?", grummelte Severus.

Sayda stöhnte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in der Decke. „Mum. Wollte mich wahrscheinlich wecken und hat gemerkt, dass ich nicht da bin."

Und tatsächlich dröhnte wenige Sekunden später Helga Reuthers wütende Stimme durch die Tür, dass die Wände nur so wackelten: „Sina, du kommst jetzt sofort da raus, egal, was du da drinnen tust, sofort!"

„Hach, sie ist so eine reizende Frau", meinte Severus und ging zur Tür. „Guten Morgen. Danke für's Wecken, aber morgen bitte nicht ganz so laut, ja?

Meine Güte, die hat Nerven… oh, Verzeihung…"

Doch Sayda schüttelte nur den Kopf. Warum? Warum war ihre Mutter so unausstehlich?

Auch nach dem Frühstück musste Sayda wieder dableiben und ihr „helfen". Eigentlich wurde sie nur wieder zugetextet, was für ein schrecklicher Typ Severus war. Verbissen schrubbte Sayda an einer Bratpfanne herum und bemühte sich, die beleidigenden Worte an sich abperlen zu lassen, doch immer mehr drang in ihr Bewusstsein vor.

„… unheimlich… wer so angezogen ist… Gefahr… Verbrecher… will nur dein Geld…"

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Bloß nicht provozieren lassen. Ruhig bleiben.

„Halt den Mund!" Sayda fuhr herum, in einer Hand die tropfende Bratpfanne, in der anderen die Spülbürste. „Hör sofort auf, so etwas zu behaupten!"

„Sina, ich erkenne dich nicht wieder! Siehst du denn nicht, was das für ein Mann ist? Einer der übelsten Sorte, sag' ich dir! Ich habe heute Morgen alles kontrolliert, und der Bergkristall von der Kommode im Flur ist weg, bestimmt…"

„Den hast du im Badezimmer deponiert!", fauchte Sayda ihre Mutter an. „Verbreite keine Lügen!"

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt in dein Zimmer gehst, Sina", meinte diese säuerlich.

„Was, glaubst du, würde ich lieber machen als das?"

Sie warf die Pfanne ins Spülbecken, stürmte die Treppe hinauf, riss die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf und stürzte sich auf Severus, der, ein Buch lesend, auf der Matratze lümmelte und sie mit einem überraschten Lächeln auffing.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Sayda schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nichts ist in Ordnung! Mum…"

„… hasst mich? _Das_ hab' ich auch schon bemerkt..."

Sayda unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Jetzt nicht anfangen zu weinen, das hilft auch nicht weiter.

Traurig lehnte sie sich an Severus und er strich ihr sanft durch das lange Haar und streichelte ihre Arme. Langsam löste sie sich aus der Umarmung und ein grimmiges Feuer loderte in ihren blauen Augen auf. „Bin gleich wieder da."

Eine Minute später stieß sie die Tür auf und warf das gesamte Bettzeug von ihr und Severus auf die Matratze. „Du bleibst jetzt hier, scheiß drauf, was Mum für Probleme damit hat!" Mittlerweile war sie davon überzeugt, dass ihre Mutter schon mit einer verqueren Weltanschauung geboren worden war.

Da klingelte es und Helga rief die Treppe hinauf: „Siiiiina! Tante Angelika ist da, komm bitte runter zum Kaffeetrinken!"

„Kaffeetrinken?", fragte Severus spöttisch. „Was soll ich mir jetzt _darunter_ vorstellen?"

„Das ist wie Tee am Nachmittag", seufzte Sayda. „Nur eben Kaffee – tierisch bitter, wie ich finde. Dazu gibt's Kuchen und es wird über belangloses Zeug geredet."

„Wie Tee", bestätigte Severus grinsend. „Dann mach's mal gut und trink nicht zu viel davon, wenn es so eklig ist!"

Unwillig trottete Sayda die Treppe hinunter und blieb vor der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stehen.

„Und dann hat sie diesen _Typen_ angeschleppt, Himmel, der könnte direkt der Hölle entstiegen sein!", erzählte ihre Mutter gerade. „_Total_ in schwarz, schwarze Klamotten, blass wie ein Vampir und diese Haare! _Ungepflegt_ bis zu Ende! Lang, schwarz, strähnig – ich hab mir gedacht, das _kann_ doch nicht sein!"

Sayda, draußen vor der Tür, knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Oh mein Gott, aber du hast ihr das doch sicher ausgeredet!" Tante Angelika. Die Tratschkönigin hoch 15. Diese Geschichte war ja wieder ein gefundenes Fressen für sie!

„Ach, du _glaubst_ gar nicht, wie viel Zeit ich schon da drauf verwendet habe! Aber sie will sich ja _nichts_ sagen lassen und…"

Sayda hatte mit grimmiger Miene das Wohnzimmer betreten.

„Hallo", sagte sie kühl und setzte sich auf den einzigen freien Platz zwischen ihrer Mutter und Tante Angelika.

„Sina, mein Mädchen, wir sprechen gerade über deinen seltsamen Freund, den du da mitgebracht hast. Stimmt es, dass er arbeitslos ist?", bedrängte Angelika sie.

So eine Unverfrorenheit! Sayda grunzte und nickte kurz.

Angelika und Helga tauschten vielsagende Blicke und letztere meinte: „Ich hab' s dir ja gesagt, der ist nur hinter dem Geld her, nichts weiter. Und überhaupt, der ist ja bestimmt 30 Jahre älter als Sina! Nun sag schon, wie alt ist dieser Heini?"

„38", presste Sayda zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Und er ist kein Heini!"

Angelika tätschelte ihr ein wenig die Schulter. „Ach Sinchen, das wird schon wieder, du findest wieder einen netten _jungen_ Mann, so wie Dennis damals…"

„Dennis war das größte Arschloch, das je diese Erde betreten hat!"

„Nun ja, dann eben einen etwas netteren…"

„Severus _ist_ nett!"

„Wa-waaaas?", kreischte Angelika mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „_Wie_ war der Name?"

„Oh jaaa, das hab' ich ganz vergessen, dir zu erzählen, Angi!", ereiferte sich Helga und warf sich halb über den Tisch. „_Severus_. Hat man _sowas_ schon mal gehört?"

„Se-Severus!", hepperte die Tante. „Severus! Der _kann_ ja nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank haben, wenn schon die Eltern so drauf waren!"

„Jaja, das hat Michaela gestern auch gesagt und Henriette meinte sogar, dass wir die Polizei rufen sollten!"

„Wo sie recht hat…" Angelika blickte vielsagend auf die wertvollen Bilder an den Wänden.

„HÖRT AUF! HÖRT SOFORT AUF!" Sayda war aufgesprungen und starrte die beiden Verwandten zornig an. Wem hatte diese… _Frau_… noch alles von ihren unmöglichen Ansichten erzählt? „Wenn ihr nicht auf der Stelle damit aufhört…"

„Also Sina, man darf doch wohl ein paar Tatsachen erörtern…", meinte ihre Mutter tadelnd.

„Nein! Ich gehe niemanden was an, schon gar nicht deine blöden Hühnerfreundinnen! Die verdrehen doch nur wieder alles und morgen gackert der ganze Ort, dass ich mit einem Zigeuner auf Durchreise bin! Oder sonst irgendwas Lächerliches!"

„Sina, jetzt beruhig dich doch mal! Der ist ein scheußlicher Kerl, da kann ich auch nichts dran ändern!"

„IST ER NICHT!"

„Sina, du bist verblendet! Hast du irgendetwas getrunken oder gegessen, das der dir angeboten hat?"

Sayda schnappte fassungslos nach Luft. „Du _wagst_ es?"

„Mensch Mädel, deine Mutter hat doch recht, frag doch deine Freundinnen, die werden dir das gleiche sagen! Wie hießen sie noch? Lena und Lina?"

„Nein! Si- Lena würde nie etwas _so_ Gemeines sagen, nie! Und Tina… auch nicht." Das klang bestimmt nicht sehr überzeugend, aber so wütend wie sie gerade war, hatte sie nun wirklich keine Lust, sich auch noch mit der Sache Tina/Alechia herumzuschlagen.

„Sina! Jetzt hör mir mal zu!" Ihre Mutter klang nun ziemlich sauer. „Dieser Kerl ist nichts als ein schleimiger, hinterhältiger, ungepflegter…"

„Ich warne dich! Noch ein Wort und ich _gehe_!" Sie knurrte wie ein tollwütiger Hund.

„… widerlicher Verbrecher!"

„NEIN! ICH GEHE!"

Sayda stürmte aus dem Raum und rauschte die Treppe hinauf. Nie wieder. Nie wieder würde sie zulassen, dass ihre Verwandten so über Severus reden würden! Nie! Vor Wut riss sie beinahe die Tür aus den Angeln und stolperte über ihre Schuhe, die dahinter standen. Völlig aufgelöst krabbelte sie zu Severus auf die Matratze und drückte sich fest an ihn. „Ich will nach Hause…"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich dachte, das wäre dein Zuhause, deine Familie…"

„Oh Sev, wenn du wüsstest, was sie über dich gesagt haben…"

„Ich kann es mir ungefähr denken..."

„Ich will nach Hause. Jetzt!" Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, doch sie schmiss hastig alles, was ihr irgendwie wichtig erschien, in zwei Koffer. Dann umarmte sie Severus und zerrieb die restlichen Zeitsamen.

Siria schrie laut auf, als plötzlich direkt vor ihrer Nase zwei Gestalten auftauchten. Sie hatte gerade die vielen dicken Bücher abgestaubt und die Küche geputzt, damit nicht alles so vernachlässigt aussah.

„Sayda?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Severus?"

„Siria!" Sayda fiel ihre besten Freundin um den Hals. „Oh Siri, bin ich froh, dich zu sehen!"

„Hast's ja nicht lange ausgehalten… Wenn ich mich nicht irre, seid ihr erst gestern gegangen…"

Saydas Miene verdüsterte sich.

„Es war schrecklich", sagte sie mit so entwaffnender Ehrlichkeit, dass Siria der Mund offen stehen blieb.

„Wirklich? Was ist denn passiert?" Doch die Augen ihrer Freundin füllten sich mit Tränen und sie drückte sie fest. „Hey, schon gut…" Sie sah zu Severus hinüber und formte mit den Lippen die Worte „Was ist denn los?"

Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Ihre Mutter kann mich nicht leiden", meinte er ungerührt. „So wie es aussieht, war sie sehr… unhöflich."

Siria schüttelte still den Kopf. Saydas Mutter war schon immer kompliziert gewesen, doch aus Saydas Reaktion zu schließen, hatte sie es jetzt endgültig auf den Gipfel getrieben.

„Sie hat dich beleidigt?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Severus lächelte verbittert. „Nicht mehr als die Leute in den letzten Jahren."

„Das tut mir leid… Aber es freut mich, dass ihr wieder da seid. Wirklich, ist ganz schön trostlos zu wissen, dass deine Freunde sich gerade 14 Jahre in der Zukunft befinden…"

Sayda hatte aufgehört zu schluchzen. „Ich bin auch froh. Ich gehe _nie wieder_ zurück."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du dich richtig entschieden hast? Deine Eltern…"

„Ja", unterbrach Sayda Severus harsch und sah ihm tief in die Augen, wobei ihre Stimme anfing, zu zittern. „Das war das einzig Richtige. Wenn die meine Freunde nicht akzeptieren, haben sie's nicht besser verdient…"

„Sie mag Siria nicht…?"

Ein entnervtes Stöhnen kam von Siria. „Nein, _dich_, du Hornochse!", rief sie und schlug sich gegen die Stirn.

Das verschlug Severus erstmal die Sprache. Sayda sah ein wenig so aus, als wüsste sie nicht so ganz, was sie jetzt sagen sollte.

„Ist schon gut, Sayda-Maus, ich kann damit leben, dass du Severus lieber magst als mich", tröstete Siria.

„Siri… Das ist doch was ganz anderes, ich…"

Siria lachte schallend. „Als ob ich das nicht wüsste! Mal ganz im Ernst, gegen _mich_ hatte deine Mutter ja auch nie was, insofern war ja eigentlich ganz klar, wer gemeint ist."

Severus wirkte dagegen nicht so, als ob alles ganz klar wäre, er schaute ein bisschen so, wie wenn man ihm gesagte hätte, dass er mit Harry Potter verwandt sei.

„Guck nicht so!", fuhr Sayda ihn an, doch es klang nicht sehr ernst gemeint und Siria kicherte in die Ärmel ihres Umhangs.

„Göttlich! Ich wünschte, ich hätte ne Kamera…"

„Das wünschst du dir besser nicht." Severus Stimme war kalt und so scharf, dass man das Gefühl hatte, sich daran schneiden zu können, doch bei Siria half selbst dieser alte Trick nicht, sie prustete nur noch mehr.

„Wenn ich wüsste, was daran so lustig ist…", zischte Severus und schoss böse Blicke auf Siria ab, die sich vor Lachen gar nicht mehr einkriegte und sich auf dem schäbigen Sofa herumwälzte. „Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, Icarus zu rufen."

Er ging hinüber zu einem Regal aus Ebenholz und schob es ächzend beiseite. Dahinter tauchte ein großer schwarzer Kamin auf, der anscheinend schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr benutzt worden war, doch augenscheinlich war er noch ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Severus nahm eine Hand voll Flohpulver aus einem Beutelchen, dass an einem Kaminrost hing, warf es in den Kamin und rief in die grünen Flammen: „Icarus? Dein Typ wird verlangt."

Wenige Augenblicke später kletterte ein zutiefst erstaunter Icarus aus dem Kamin.

„Severus! Ich hab' mich vielleicht gewundert, als ich plötzlich deine Stimme gehört hab'! Meine Güte, und Sayda ist ja auch wieder da! Lass mich raten: deine Eltern…?"

Sayda nickte und wieder stiegen die Tränen in ihr hoch.

„Schon gut, schon gut! Siria hat mir schon gesagt, dass das nicht einfach wird…", meinte Icarus schnell. „Keine Details!" Dann sah er sich im Raum um und sein Blick blieb an Siria hängen. „Ich nehme an, _das_ ist das Problem?"

Siria hatte sich mittlerweile wieder einigermaßen gefangen und grinste jetzt nur noch breit. Als Icarus sich über sie beugte, warf sie ihm einen verzückten Blick zu und zog ihn zu sich auf das alte Sofa, wo sie sich leidenschaftlich küssten.

Mit offenem Mund auf die beiden starrend, zupfte Sayda an Severus' Ärmel und gemeinsam gingen sie die knarrende Holztreppe hinauf, um ihre Sachen wieder einzuräumen und etwas wärmeres anzuziehen, Saydas Jeanshotpants und das gestreifte Top mit dem riesigen rosa Herz darauf waren Anfang November in England nicht sehr passend.

„Was meinst du", fragte sie schließlich, „sind Siri und Caru unten immer noch… beschäftigt?"

Severus lächelte schief. „Und so schnell werden sie auch nicht mehr aufhören, befürchte ich."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja. Glaubst du nicht?" Er umarmte Sayda und führte sie sanft in Richtung Bett.

Sayda lachte glücklich. Ja, sie hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen.

„Schöner Pelzkragen übrigens."

„Sev! Wieso schaust du auf meinen Pelzkragen?"

„Gefällt mir eben", meinte er gespielt beleidigt und glitt mit den Fingern durch den dicken, hellen Pelz von Saydas dunkelgrauem Kleid.

„Ooooh, du trägst so ein _fantastisches_ schwarzes Hemd!", säuselte Sayda mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und pikste ihm in den Bauch.

„Hey, nicht! Ich bin kitzlig…"

Sayda lachte lauthals los. „K-kitzlig? Nee, oder? Severus Snape, der Schrecken aller Hogwartsschüler, ist _kitzlig_! Das muss ich Siria erzählen!"

„Aber doch nicht jetzt!", sagte Severus nachdrücklich und hielt sie zurück, indem er sie an der Hüfte packte. „Hiergeblieben, die beiden unten sind mit sich beschäftigt."

„Ja sicher, Professor, Sie haben ja soooo Recht!" Eine Weile schwiegen beide, dann fügte Sayda ernst hinzu: „Und es ist gut, dass wir wieder hier sind, wirklich. Wenn ich jetzt daran denke, was ich alles nicht hätte tun können, wenn wir geblieben wären…"

„Dann wären wir jetzt nicht hier."

„Nein! Kunststück!"

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine!"

„Ja, sicher", grinste Sayda und kuschelte sich an ihn ran. „Deswegen freu' ich mich ja auch so."

„Aaaa-ja."

Sie spürte Severus Hände an ihrem Rücken hinuntergleiten, lächelte, als ein leiser Schauer durch ihren Körper lief und fühlte den kühlen Luftzug, mit dem ihr das Kleid von den Schultern glitt. In ihren Fingern kribbelte es, als sie vorsichtig Stück für Stück die kleinen schwarzen Knöpfe an Severus' Hemd öffnete. Das Adrenalin schoss Sayda durch die Blutbahnen, machte sie ganz nervös und aufgedreht. Sie spürte seine Hände, die sie sanft streichelten, realisierte kurz, dass sie eine Hose aus dem Bett kickte, und das letzte, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, waren seine Lippen, verlangend auf ihren. Und dann war da nur noch ein atemberaubendes Gefühl.

/

_ARSnape: Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir immer noch :) Kann nur immer wieder sagen, dass es mich riesig freut, dass es dir so gefällt, und vielen Dank für deine bisherige Treue! _


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. Bonnie Tyler, Rea Garvey & Reamonn gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria, Tina/Temptation/Alechia und Icarus Tate; Pacis & Dawn, Helios & Carmaine; Hensley Johansen, Caligula Demin, Ambra Meldenee und Dargun de Ville; Helga, Helmut & Angelika Reuther sowie Michaela und Henriette ohne Nachnamen. _

_Und das „Faithless" geht auf meine Kosten, sowie mein „Tegsak" und die „Zeitsamen"._

/

Als Sayda am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste sie zuerst gar nicht, was gestern Abend geschehen war. Erst die Decken und Klamotten auf dem Boden ringsum das Bett vermittelten ihr einen vagen Eindruck von dem, was sie sich gestern geleistet hatte. Oder was sie sich vielmehr geleistete _hatten_, Severus war ja schließlich auch in nicht unerheblichem Maße beteiligt gewesen. Wo sie gerade an ihn dachte… Das Licht der Morgensonne fiel durch das kleine Fenster ins Schlafzimmer und beleuchtete seine blasse Gestalt. Sayda kam nun in den Genuss, ihn bei Licht bewundern zu können und das auch noch ohne die ewigen schwarzen Klamotten. Liebevoll strich sie über seine kühle Haut, bis sie am rechten Unterschenkel auf tiefe Narben stieß.

Überrascht öffnete Severus die Augen und sah sie verkniffen an. „Was ist?"

„Fluffy?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Mistvieh."

Der dreiköpfige Hund hatte damals an Halloween vor 7 Jahren augenscheinlich ganze Arbeit geleistet, im Buch war die ganze Sache gar nicht so wild rübergekommen…

„Hagrid hat eben seltsame Ansichten, was Haustiere angeht."

„Haustiere!", schnaubte Severus. „Hast du das eigentlich auch aus deinen komischen Büchern?"

„Woher sonst?"

„Verdammte Muggel…"

Sayda grinste. „Ich mach' mal was zu essen… Meinst du, Siri und Caru sind immer noch im Wohnzimmer?"

Severus lachte leise. „Wundern würde es mich nicht."

Sayda zog sich etwas an, ging dann lächelnd hinunter und schlich ins Wohnzimmer. Siria war nicht da, aber Caru schlief halb nackt auf dem Sofa. Sie ging weiter hinüber in die Küche und fand dort ihre Freundin, die verzweifelt versuchte, sich einen Toast zu machen.

„Morgen Siri!"

Siria drehte sich mit glühenden Augen zu ihr um und auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein dämonisches Grinsen.

„Ich hab' euch gehört", verkündete sie. „Irgendjemand ist mit dem Kopf durch die Wand."

Vergnügt beobachtete sie, wie sich Saydas Wangen knallrot färbten, doch als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, schoss die zurück: „Und ihr? Habt es wohl nicht für nötig gehalten, ein Bett aufzusuchen?"

Jetzt war es an Siria, rot zu werden.

„Hey, so war's viel spannender! Du Spielverderberin!"

Dann lachten sie beide laut und Sayda zeigte ihr, wie man sich hier ein Frühstück zubereitete, ohne von den Eiern gesteinigt oder von den Löffeln erschlagen zu werden.

Schließlich setzten sie sich an den Tisch und Sirias sah Sayda erwartungsvoll an. „Nun erzähl schon, wie…?"

„Siria, aus!", rief Sayda, als die Tür aufging und ein etwas schlaftrunkener Severus herein wankte.

Siria richtete sich auf und ihre Augen blitzten.

„Untersteh dich!", zischte Sayda leise, als ihre Freundin schon den Mund aufmachte.

Beleidigt wandte die sich ihrem Toast zu, kaute schmollend darauf herum und würdigte Sayda keines Blickes, die ihrerseits so tat, als wäre Siria gar nicht da. Severus verfolgte das Schauspiel amüsiert.

„_Das_ nennt man doch Freundschaft", kommentierte er mit hämischem Grinsen und richtete sich ein Brötchen – das plötzlich unter der Decke schwebte. Betont langsam legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und schaute nach oben. „Sayda beherrscht Schwebezauber", meinte er gelangweilt.

Siria hörte auf, einen auf beleidigte Leberwurst zu machen, und guckte ebenfalls hoch. „Ui, Sayda, du bist ja _sooo_ talentiert!"

„Guten Morgen, was gibt's zu essen?" Icarus war in die Küche gekommen. Als er das schwebende Brötchen entdeckte, breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und er ließ sich zur Decke starrend auf einem Stuhl nieder. „Ist das mein Geburtstagsgeschenk?"

Siria verschluckte sich vor Schreck an ihren Toastkrümeln und hustete fürchterlich.

„Himmel, Caru, verzeih' mir, ich hab's vergessen!" Sie raufte sich die Haare. „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!"

Sayda und Icarus lachten und umarmten einander und Severus nutzte den Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit und holte sich sein Brötchen zurück.

„Nein, Icarus, das Brötchen gehört _mir_. Musst dir schon selber eins machen", sagte er mit ironischem Tonfall. „Soweit kommt's noch, dass ich dir ein Brötchen richte!"

Das weitere Frühstück wurde noch eine lustige Angelegenheit. Siria murmelte die ganze Zeit Entschuldigungen oder Beschimpfungen gegen sich selbst, was Sayda äußerst erheiternd fand, und Severus gab seine sarkastischen Kommentare dazu ab. Und mittendrin saß Icarus, der keinen Bissen hinunterbrachte vor lauter Lachen und es sogar schaffte, sich von oben bis unten mit Tee zu bespritzen.

Für Mitte November war die Geburtstagsparty angesetzt und Sayda hatte schon ein geniales Geschenk für Icarus besorgt: Es war eine Art Zauberstab, aber nur 5 cm lang, mit dem man einen Blatt oder die Blüte einer Pflanze berühren konnte, um die Inhaltsstoffe, den Namen, das Alter und noch viel mehr bestimmen zu können. Und das Beste: Man konnte es auch an Nahrungsmitteln und Flüssigkeiten anwenden, sodass man herausfinden konnte, ob etwas vergiftet war.

Anfangs war die Party ein voller Erfolg: Icarus hatte einen Nebenraum im Tropfenden Kessel gemietet, der geschmackvoll mit honiggelben Sesseln und Parkett eingerichtet war und in dessen drei Kaminen gemütliche Feuer brannten. Sie waren nur zu acht – Icarus & Siria, Severus & Sayda und dann noch Icarus' Freunde Pacis und Helios mit ihren Freundinnen Dawn und Carmaine – und plauderten fröhlich miteinander, während sich das Buffet langsam leerte.

Siria und Sayda saßen gerade auf einem flauschigen Teppich und brachten Carmaine Monopoly bei (wobei sie die Figuren verhext hatten, sodass sie auf Zuruf weitersprangen), als die Tür aufging und niemand anders als Alechia Saunders eintrat. Wie ein Pfau stolzierte sie durch das Zimmer, ihr buschiges blondes Haar, das ihr bis fast auf die Schulter fiel, wippte bei jedem Schritt. Unter den kritischen Blicken der Männer ging sie hinüber zu Sayda, Siria und Carmaine.

„Ach, ich hab' doch gewusst, dass ich dich hier finden würde, Sayda!", sagte sie mit arrogantem Tonfall.

Sayda starrte sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Was willst _du_ hier, Alechia?"

„Ich hab' mitgekriegt, dass hier ne Party steigt und dachte mir, ich schau' mal vorbei. Als deine Freundin."

„Und wieso, wenn ich fragen darf?", knurrte Sayda. „Du hast hier nichts verloren, Freundin hin oder her. Das ist Carus Party und er hat dich garantiert nicht eingeladen!"

Im ganzen Raum war es plötzlich still.

„Ja, du hast ja Recht, eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht auf die Party. Ich wollte nur sehen, was du für Fortschritte machst."

„Fortschritte?"

„Ach komm schon, Sayda! Gib's doch endlich zu!"

„Was?", zischte Sayda.

„Na was wohl!" Alechia warf Severus einen gehässigen Blick zu. „Schau dich doch an: Sieht doch n Blinder mit Krückstock, dass du auf Icarus stehst!"

Alle im Zimmer hielten vor Schreck die Luft an.

„Wie bitte?", presste Sayda zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Alechia!", fuhr jetzt auch Siria sie empört an. „Wie kannst du es wagen, Sayda ist mit Severus zusammen!"

„Ach! Du hast doch bloß Angst, dass Icarus Sayda auch will. Und ich kann dir sagen, die hast du zu Recht!"

Siria blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Das stimmt nicht!", fauchte Sayda und sah nervös zu Severus hinüber. „Sev, glaub ihr kein Wort!"

Doch Severus saß nur mit undeutbarer Miene auf einem kleinen Sofa und schien durch sie hindurch zu sehen.

„Sayda… Ich kenn' dich lang' genug, um zu merken, dass du _den_ betrügst", sagte Alechia mit falschem Lächeln.

„Du lügst!", schrie Sayda außer sich vor Wut.

„Ah ja? Und was hast du dann mit Icarus in der Stadt gemacht?"

Sayda schnappte nach Luft. „Wie kannst du nur sowas sagen? Ich hab' sein Geschenk besorgt und ihn dann zufällig getroffen! Wir haben uns nur kurz unterhalten und sind dann, jeder für sich, weitergegangen!"

„Ihr habt euch zum Abschied aber sehr innig umarmt, soweit ich gesehen habe", meinte Alechia triumphierend und sah Sayda überlegen von oben herab an.

„Er ist mein bester Freund!", verteidigte sich diese.

„Ooh, und du willst mir weißmachen, dass du nicht gemerkt hast, dass es eigentlich schon mehr ist?"

„Du miese Kröte! Woher nimmst du das Recht, Caru und mich schlecht zu machen?" Vor Zorn war Sayda rot angelaufen, doch jetzt war sie den Tränen nahe.

Da stand Icarus auf und ging entschlossenen Schrittes auf Alechia zu.

„Es reicht jetzt", sagte er mit schneidender Stimme. „Wenn du unbedingt Gerüchte verbreiten willst, tu das woanders, wo dich niemand hört!"

Alechia sah ihn nur verächtlich an, dann wandte sie sich um und verließ das Zimmer mit lautem Türschlagen. Wie vom Donner gerührt starrten Icarus' Freunde ihr hinterher.

„Was für eine Schlampe…", murmelte Helios, ein muskelbepackter, braungebrannter junger Mann mit hellen Haaren und saphirblauen Augen. „Was bildet die sich denn ein!"

„_Das_ wüsste ich in der Tat auch gerne", grummelte Icarus, noch immer fassungslos von Alechias Dreistigkeit. „Ich kenn' diese Tussi nicht mal… Sayda?"

Sayda schnaubte wütend. „Eine frühere Schulfreundin von Siri und mir. _Mit uns hergekommen_."

Icarus schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf. „Ich verstehe… Unmöglich…"

Auf einmal tippte ihn Pacis von hinten an. Der war ein sehr hellhäutig, kleiner, schmaler Typ mit nougatbraunem Zottelhaar und grau-grünen Augen, die wie Sterne glänzten. Er flüsterte seinem Freund etwas ins Ohr und Icarus drehte sich verstört um.

„Severus…", begann er. „Du… zwischen Sayda und mir ist wirklich nichts, ehrlich…"

Als sich Severus immer noch nicht rührte, stand Sayda auf und quetschte sich neben ihm auf den engen Zweisitzer.

„Sev…", flüsterte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. „Alechia ist… es gibt kein Wort dafür… Sie lügt… Caru und ich sind nur befreundet, nichts weiter. Du glaubst ihr doch nicht etwa, oder?"

Severus' Miene schien sich unmerklich zu verfinstern.

„Oh Sev, bitte, glaub mir doch!", schluchzte Sayda. „Für was hältst du mich denn? Ich würde nie, nie…" Sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Kleides übers Gesicht und sah ihn verzweifelt an. „Was muss ich machen, damit du mir glaubst?"

Schweigen.

„Okay." Sayda nahm ihren Zauberstab und legte ihn Severus in den Schoß. „Schau's dir an."

Siria, die anscheinend als einzige richtig kapierte, was Sayda meinte, riss die Augen weit auf. Langsam dämmerte es auch Dawn und Carmaine, doch Icarus hielt sie zurück. Zögernd zog Severus seinen Zauberstab und murmelte: „Legilimens."

Sayda spürte seine Anwesenheit und flehte ihn mit allem, was sie hatte, an, ihr zu glauben. Sie sah ihn anfangs ziemlich wild, mit der Zeit aber immer sorgfältiger ihre Erinnerungen durchforsten. Es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bis er sich plötzlich zurückzog. Sein Zauberstab fiel klappernd auf den Boden und er stützte das Gesicht auf die Hände. Bestürzt rutschte Sayda näher an ihn heran.

„Sev…?"

Er holte tief Luft und sah auf. „Tut mir leid…"

Er hatte es wirklich geglaubt. Er hatte Alechia geglaubt. _Er hat mir nicht vertraut_! Es tat Sayda so weh, dass sie kein Wort herausbrachte. So wenig Vertrauen… Doch dann umarmte er sie und in dieser Umarmung war so viel Liebe, dass ihr Schmerz beinahe verflog. Beinahe. Tief in ihr drinnen schien etwas zerbrochen zu sein, von dem sie nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es existierte.

Die Stimmung war jetzt natürlich im Eimer. Alle schwiegen, aus Angst, etwas Falsches zu sagen. Die Monopolyfiguren hatten sich mittlerweile selbstständig gemacht und ihre Kameraden aus dem Gefängnis befreit. Mit metallischem Klappern tanzten sie auf ihren Sockeln.

Sayda lehnte an Severus' Schulter, doch sie sah ihn nicht an. Irgendwie waren die Nähe zwischen ihnen und das warme Gefühl, das sie in seiner Anwesenheit immer gespürt hatte, verloren gegangen. Sie dachte an den Tag, an dem sie von Saydas Eltern zurückgekommen waren und der so schön geendet hatte – war das jetzt alles verloren? Sie fühlte eine Leere in sich, die sie einfach nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

„Ich denke", begann Icarus, „wir sollten jetzt hier aufhören…"

Siria und Dawn nickten.

„Gut", fuhr er fort, „dann… hat mich gefreut, dass ihr alle da wart und es tut mir leid, was gerade passiert ist…"

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Caru", sagte Sayda leise. Ihre Stimme klang heiser. „Ich hätte schon länger erkennen müssen, dass Alechia nicht mehr vertrauenswürdig ist. Es war mein Fehler."

„Nein, dann war es genauso meiner", warf Siria ein. „Ich hab' Alechia überhaupt erst zu uns zurück gebracht, von allein hätte sie uns nie gefunden."

„Ist doch jetzt auch schon egal, was bringt es denn, einen Schuldigen für etwas zu suchen, dass keiner beeinflussen konnte?", meinte Helios. „Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen!"

„Wenn der Hund net gschissn hätt'", murmelte Sayda.

Betrübt verließ nun einer nach dem anderen den Tropfenden Kessel; die Feier hatte für alle in einem großen Desaster geendet.

Severus ging nicht mit Sayda nach Hause, er wollte noch etwas in der Stadt besorgen. Allein.

Im Schutz der Winkelgasse apparierte Sayda bis vor die Haustür und als sie eintrat, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen. Zudem war das Wetter schlechter geworden und durch die kleinen schmutzigen Fenster fiel trübes graues Licht, was ihre Stimmung auf den Tiefpunkt brachte. Eine Weile hockte sie nur herum, war in großer Versuchung, sich mit einer der Whiskyflaschen im Schrank den Rest zu geben, als sie plötzlich die Haustür aufgehen hörte. Mit einem Schlag war Sayda wieder in der Wirklichkeit und lauschte gespannt auf die Geräusche vor der Tür. Jemand streifte Stiefel auf dem kleinen Teppich dahinter ab – wenn das nicht…

„Sev!", rief sie erleichtert, als die vertraute dunkle Gestalt durch die Geheimtür trat – mit einem großen… ja, was war das eigentlich? Blumenstrauß konnte man es nicht gerade nennen, nur ein paar Blüten waren dabei, ansonsten bestand das Gebilde aus den verschiedensten Kräutern und Gewürzen. Severus war verrückt geworden. Eindeutig.

„Och Sev…", murmelte Sayda verlegen, als er ihr den Strauß in die Hand drückte und sie fest umarmte. „Das ist doch wirklich nicht nötig…"

„Doch", meinte er. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Alechia geglaubt habe. Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso. Entschuldigung…"

Etwas geschockt von dieser Ehrlichkeit, fiel Sayda ihm um den Hals. „Oh Mann, du schaffst mich! Vielen Dank, das duftet wundervoll!"

„Natürlich", sagte Severus und klang nun wieder gewohnt sarkastisch. „Ich konnte diese Tussi im Laden gerade noch davon abhalten, so einen stinkenden Jasmin dazu zu tun. Ts. Das meiste ist Feige, Zimt und Vanille", fuhr er fachmännisch fort, „aber ich habe mir noch erlaubt, ein wenig Lavendel und Rosmarin hinzuzufügen. Na?"

„Genau das, was ich gern hab'…", schwärmte Sayda. „Woher wusstest du das?"

„Ach, nicht so wichtig…" Severus errötete leicht und machte mit der Hand eine vage Geste in der Luft um Sayda herum. Doch diese lächelte und verstand.

„Jaja, das kenn' ich… Bei dir sind es Thymian und Buchenrauch. Und noch ein bisschen Süßholzwurzel, ganz fein… Tja, da staunst du, was?"

„Ja…"

Sayda grinste. Alles schien wieder wie immer, und doch hatte sie noch nie an einem Tag solch starke Gefühlsschwankungen gehabt, wie heute. Von glücklich über wütend, entsetzt, verzweifelt, traurig und aufgelöst wieder nach glücklich. Ein einziges Auf und Ab, das sich schließlich mit den Weihnachtsvorbereitungen nur noch verschlimmert wurde.

/

_ARSnape: Tja, meine Eltern wären auch nicht begeistert ^^ Ganz und gar nicht sogar xD_


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. __Die Filmszene: Copyright by Warner Bros. __Bonnie Tyler, Rea Garvey & Reamonn gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe. Dasselbe gilt für Alan Rickman und seine Schauspielkollegen._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria, Tina/Temptation/Alechia und Icarus Tate; Pacis & Dawn, Helios & Carmaine; Hensley Johansen, Caligula Demin, Ambra Meldenee und Dargun de Ville; Helga, Helmut & Angelika Reuther sowie Michaela und Henriette ohne Nachnamen. _

_Und das „Faithless" geht auf meine Kosten, sowie mein „Tegsak" und die „Zeitsamen"._

/

Ständig war Sayda auf der Suche nach geeigneten Geschenken für ihre Lieben. Siria und Icarus würden kommen und sie wollten sich zu viert einen schönen Abend machen. Sayda hatte schon seit Wochen einen Stapel mit guten Rezepten zusammen gesucht und kochte tagelang an einem Festmahl, wobei sie immer wieder einzelne Gänge verwarf und gegen neue austauschte.

Am Weihnachtsmorgen kam schon früh die erste Post, zwei Eulen mit einem großen Umschlag von Minerva aus Hogwarts.

_Liebe Sayda, lieber Severus,_

_ich wünsche Euch frohe Weihnachten und ein gutes neues Jahr, falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen._

_Die beiden Eulen sind für euch, sie sind im Allgemeinen recht friedlich, aber manchmal auch richtig frech – ich denke, Ihr werdet mit ihnen zurechtkommen! Die kleine graubraune heißt Emalee, die beige Eldena._

_Liebe Grüße, auch an Eure Freunde,_

_Minerva._

„Oh, schau mal, Sev! Wir haben zwei Eulen bekommen!", rief Sayda fröhlich, nachdem sie die Eulen zum Fenster hereingelassen hatte. „Jetzt komm schon und schau sie dir an!"

Doch Severus drehte sich nur mit einem leisen Grunzen auf die andere Seite und schlief weiter. Emalee und Eldena schwirrten im Raum herum und erkundeten jede Ecke.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln ging Sayda hinunter in die Küche und bereitete das Frühstück vor. Das ganze Haus hatte sie am Tag davor weihnachtlich dekoriert und der Duft von Tannennadeln und Zimtstangen wehte ihr in die Nase, als sie mit Schwung ein Schränkchen aufriss und das Geschenk für Severus daraus hervorkramte. Es war eine ganz besonders schöne, große, glänzende Feder von einem Seeadler, mit Silber eingefasst und in der Fassung war der Name eingraviert.

„Seeev!", rief Sayda die Treppe hinauf. „Raus aus dem Bett jetzt, es gibt Frühstück!"

Ein paar Minuten später kam Severus im Schlafanzug in die Küche geschlurft. Als er Sayda in ihrem eleganten Kleid und die Dekoration ringsherum saß, stutzte er.

„Ist heute irgendetwas Besonderes?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Nein, also, ich denke nicht!", prustete Sayda. „Schließlich ist doch jeden Tag Weihnachten!"

„Weihnachten…?" Das verschlug Severus erstmal die Sprache.

„Ja, _Weihnachten_. Was hast du denn gedacht, Ostern?"

„Dann muss ich mich wohl umziehen gehen…"

„Ach was, für _mich_ kannst du schon so bleiben, nur wenn Siri und Caru später kommen, wäre etwas Eleganteres angepasst."

„Okay, dann später." Er setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm sich ein Brötchen. „Was machen eigentlich diese Eulen im Schlafzimmer?"

Sayda unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Die sind unsere Weihnachtsgeschenke von Minerva, sie heißen Emalee und Eldena."

Severus' Augenbraue wanderte in ungeahnte Höhen. „Minerva McGonagall?"

„Wie viele Minervas kennst du denn?", meinte Sayda ironisch. „Natürlich die."

„Das… ist aber nett von ihr…"

„Ja, nicht?" Sayda starrte mit ihrer Teetasse in der Hand in den trüben Wintermorgen hinaus. „Ich hab' das Geschenk für sie auch schon losgeschickt, gestern Abend, vom Ministerium aus."

„Was ist es denn?"

„Ein Gutschein für eine schottische Verwöhn-Massage", antwortete Sayda todernst.

Severus ließ vor Schreck sein Brötchen fallen, dann lachte er laut. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Minerva bei einer Massage…"

„Du brauchst es dir ja nicht _zu_ genau vorzustellen…"

Gegen 18 Uhr schürte Sayda ein gemütliches Feuer im Kamin im Wohnzimmer (sie hatte Severus verboten, den Schrank wieder davor zu schieben) und richtete Punsch und Plätzchen auf dem kleinen Wackeltisch an.

Endlich färbten sich die Flammen im Kamin grün und Icarus und Siria erschienen, etwas rußig, aber äußerst gut gelaunt.

„Sayda, Sayda, du hast ja ganze Arbeit geleistet!", staunte Icarus und blickte sich im Raum um. Kleine weiße Kerzen schwebten vor den wuchtigen Bücherregalen, an denen Büschel aus Misteln und Stechpalmenzweige hingen.

„Danke, schön, dass ihr hier seid! Macht's euch mal bequem, ich versuch' mal, Severus von seinem Kessel loszueisen, der hat doch heut' früh glatt vergessen, dass Weihnachten ist!"

Siria lachte herzhaft, als sie ihre Freundin oben rufen hörte: „Seeev! Jetzt komm schon, deinen Schrumpftrank kannst du auch morgen fertigbrauen, er wird schon nicht wegschrumpfen!"

Unter einigem Grummeln erschien Severus schließlich im Wohnzimmer. Er trug dasselbe wie schon als Professor in Hogwarts, nur dass er den weiten Umhang weggelassen hatte. Er lächelte schief und murmelte etwas, dass wie „Guten Abend" klang.

Icarus grinste. „Hey, warum so schüchtern, wo bleibt der große böse Tränkemeister?"

Severus warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, der sogar das miese Wetter in den Schatten stellte und Sayda ein leises Lachen entlockte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir erst etwas essen – um die Gemüter zu beruhigen – und dann Bescherung machen?", schlug sie vor.

Nach einem köstlichen Weihnachtsessen versammelten sie sich wieder im Wohnzimmer. Siria und Icarus hockten sich auf das abgewetzte Sofa und Sayda saß vor dem Sessel, in dem wie üblich Severus thronte.

„Soo, dann fangen wir doch mal an. Caru…" Sayda nahm ein längliches Paket in die Hand. „Das ist von Siria und mir."

Neugierig riss Icarus das Papier weg und ein glatter, hellbrauner Besen kam zum Vorschein. _Rossbein_ war in den Stiel eingraviert.

„Oh super! Vielen Dank!", rief er begeistert. „So einen wollte ich schon immer mal, damit kann man einen Hippogreif abschleppen, das ist nämlich ein Besen für schwere Ladung!"

„Das wissen wir mittlerweile auch", meinte Siria ironisch. „Es hat uns viel Zeit und Nerven gekostet, den aufzutreiben, war gar nicht leicht zu kriegen!"

Während Icarus noch mit großen Augen seinen neuen Besen bewunderte, überreichten sich Siria und Sayda ihre Geschenke. Siria bekam ein Buch, das einem kleinere Wünsche erfüllen konnte – soweit man es richtig handhabte, und die Dinger waren stur wie die Esel und stellten hohe Ansprüche. Auf Sayda warteten, in glitzerndes Papier gehüllt, so ziemlich alle CDs von Bonnie Tyler, die es aktuell bei den Muggeln zu kaufen gab.

„Wow, Siri!"

„Ach, nicht der Rede wert! Dachte, es könnte dir vielleicht gefallen, soweit ich weiß, bis du deine vor nem halben Jahr losgeworden…"

Icarus schenkte Siria noch ein paar silber-rote Ohrringe in Herzform und Sayda ein Album voller Schnappschüsse von Severus und ihr, von denen sie nicht einmal wusste, dass es sie gab. Von einem besonders schönem Foto, auf dem Severus sie von hinten umarmte und – man höre und staune – lächelte, erstellte Sayda eine winzige Kopie und steckte sie in ihr Herzmedaillon, das sie immer bei sich trug. Dann überreichte sie Severus die verpackte Adlerfeder.

„Was… für mich?"

„Nein, weißte, ich tu' nur so…"

Peinlich berührt öffnete Severus das Geschenkpapier.

„Sayda…", murmelte er verlegen. „Das… oh, danke… Hier, für dich…"

Sayda lächelte und nahm das kleine Ledersäckchen entgegen. Innen drin war ein schön geschliffener Stein und ein kleines Pergament mit Severus' Handschrift.

_Liebe Sayda,,_

_dieser Stein spiegelt Deine aktuellen Gefühle und deine Stimmung wieder, indem er verschiedene Farben annimmt, außerdem kann er auch seine Temperatur ändern._

_Ich hoffe, Du kannst etwas damit anfangen, es war nur ein kleines Experiment meinerseits._

_Dein Severus._

Völlig überwältigt machte Sayda den Stein an ihrer Kette fest und sofort glühte er rot auf und wurde warm wie das Kaminfeuer.

„Oh, ich glaube, du hast jemanden gerade sehr gern", witzelte Siria.

Wortlos fiel Sayda Severus um den Hals und küsste ihn liebevoll. „Du bist genial…"

„Nein…"

„Ruhe jetzt!" Sayda schloss die Augen, während ihre Lippen miteinander spielten.

Siria lachte leise und lehnte sich gegen Icarus.

„Sind sie nicht süß?", flüsterte sie.

„Nicht so süß wie du!"

Siria verdrehte die Augen und grinste. „Aber, aber, das weiß ich doch!"

„Wirklich? Hab' ich das wohl schon mal erwähnt?"

„Nö… Sag mal, was würde passieren, wenn wir jetzt ganz still wären und uns in eine Ecke verkriechen würden, sodass sie uns nicht mehr bemerken?"

„Dann wären sie ganz schnell auf dem Weg nach oben. Hoffentlich. Beziehungsweise… Nein, sie würden wahrscheinlich hier bleiben…", meinte Icarus.

„Komm, das machen wir!", rief Siria mit funkelnden Augen und nahm Icarus' Hand. Leise glitten sie hinter das Sofa und lugten nur ab und zu unauffällig über die Lehne, um zu beobachten, ob tatsächlich eintreten würde, was sie beide befürchteten. Dass Severus und Sayda diesmal diejenigen sein würden, die den Fußboden vorzogen.

Kritisch beäugte Siria das Geschehen. Schließlich stupste sie Icarus an.

„Caru? Ehrlich gesagt… glaub' ich nicht, dass die heute ihr Bett wieder finden… Was hältst du davon, wenn wir nach Hause gehen? Ich meine, ich würde hier nur ungern zuschauen, du verstehst?"

„Aaach, das bisschen *Soft-Porno*?"

„_Icarus_!"

„Jaja, schon gut, wir gehen!"

Vorsichtig schlichen sie zum Kamin, warfen noch einen amüsierten Blick zurück, dann verschwanden sie in den grünen Flammen.

In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen hielt sich Siria mit Absicht im Hintergrund, vielleicht war Sayda ja sauer. Sie konnte ja nicht wirklich wissen, wann Siria und Icarus gegangen waren…

Doch irgendwann Anfang Januar hielt sie es dann nicht mehr aus und apparierte nach Spinner' s End. Sie klingelte an der Tür und erschrak, als Sayda mit geröteten Augen öffnete.

„Siria", sagte sie leise mit heiserer Stimme.

Mit besorgter Miene trat Siria ein.

„Sayda, was ist denn los? Hast du… dich mit Severus gestritten?"

Sayda nickte mit gesenktem Kopf und stumme Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. „Schon vor ein paar Tagen…"

„Wie?"

„Er ist weg…" Sayda bemühte sich, die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

„Weg? Einfach gegangen? Oh, Sayda…" Siria umarmte ihre Freundin ganz fest. „Tut mir leid… Warum eigentlich?"

„Er…" Sayda räusperte sich und versuchte, Fassung zu gewinnen. „Er ist der Meinung, dass… wir nicht zusammen sein dürften… dass er zu alt ist…"

„Aber Maus, ist das nicht völlig egal?"

„'türlich ist es das… Ich hab' Angst, Siria. Wo ist er?"

„Keine Ahnung…" Sie starrte hinaus. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen, als sie aufgebrochen war, und mittlerweile schüttete es wie aus Eimern. „Aber… war nicht vor kurzem irgendwann sein Geburtstag?"

„Ja. Aber er war schon davor weg", schniefte Sayda.

„Hm. Vielleicht sollten wir mal frische Luft schnappen?"

Sayda nickte und wischte sich die Tränen ab.

Gemeinsam liefen sie unter einem Regenschirm, den Siria aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworen hatte, die Straße entlang. Das Rauschen des Regens und die kühle, feuchte Luft hatten eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Sayda. Am Fluss gluckerte das Wasser und die Wege waren schon halb überschwemmt. Sayda zog ihren Umhang fester um sich. Ihre Finger waren schon kalt und langsam weichten ihre Stiefel durch.

Auf einmal blieb sie wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. Dort, vielleicht 10 Meter vor ihnen, stand eine hochgewachsene, dunkle Gestalt und sah durch die Regenwand zu ihnen herüber. Sayda stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und rannte los. In diesem Moment war es ihr egal, dass sie tropfnass wurde. Durch den Schleier aus Regen wurde der Umriss deutlicher, die Person kam ebenfalls auf sie zu, wenn auch etwas zögerlicher. Das Wasser lief Sayda in Sturzbächen aus ihren langen Haaren über den Rücken, als sie sich in die leicht ausgebreiteten Arme von Severus warf. Sie spürte keine Nässe mehr und keine Kälte. Sie wollte ihn nur nie wieder loslassen. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen und drückte sie fest an sich, sodass seine nassen schwarzen Haare an ihrer Wange klebten.

„Ich liebe dich!", sagte sie leise.

Severus nickte und die Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Regen. Seine Hände streichelten ihr über den Rücken und schon bald waren sie beide bis auf die Haut durchnässt.

Siria stand in einiger Entfernung unter dem Regenschirm und beobachtete das Szenario.

Plötzlich tauchte Icarus neben ihr auf.

„Ihr wart nicht im Haus, da hab' ich euch gesucht", erklärte er ihr. „Was ist denn hier los? Warum steht ihr im Regen?"

Siria nickte zu Severus und Sayda hinüber.

„Die beiden sind _so_ verrückt!", meinte sie leicht ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Erst streiten sie sich total – Sayda war ziemlich verheult, als ich gekommen bin – und dann… stehen sie hier im strömenden Regen und… tun, als wäre nichts geschehen!"

Icarus lächelte und legte einen Arm um Sirias Schultern. „Komm mit, du kannst sie morgen wieder besuchen."

„Ja, den Heimweg werden sie schon selber finden."

Am nächsten Tag ging Siria schon am Vormittag nach Spinner's End.

„Hi, Siri", näselte Sayda als sie die Tür öffnete. „Sorry… Schnupfen…"

Siria konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und gemeinsam betraten sie das Wohnzimmer.

„Und wo ist Severus?"

Sayda machte mit der Hand eine Bewegung in Richtung Treppe. „Hat ne fetzige Grippe", meinte sie und schnäuzte sich.

„Oh… Wart wohl beide gestern ein bisschen zu nass, hm?"

„Nass! Du bist gut! Ich glaub', es gibt kein Wort für den Zustand, wenn dir die Kleidung in triefenden Fetzen um die Beine schlackert und du deine Haare nicht mehr trocken kriegst, weil sie fast nur noch aus Wasser zu bestehen scheinen. Und wenn du ständig das Bedürfnis hast, dich ganz nah vor den Kamin zu setzen, so nah, dass dein Umhang Feuer fangen würde, wäre er nicht so patschnass."

Da klingelte es erneut. Es war Alechia.

„Was willst _du_ denn hier?", fauchte Siria, die die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen", gab Alechia schnippisch zurück. „Ich will zu Sayda. Sayda? Bist du da?" Sie schob Siria einfach zur Seite und trat durch die einzige Tür ins Wohnzimmer.

„Du hast hier nichts verloren, Alechia", knurrte Sayda, doch wegen ihrer verstopften Nase klang es ziemlich gedämpft.

„Ich wollte dir auch nur was zeigen. Hier, schau mal, was könnte das sein?" Sie gab Sayda ein paar gold-schwarze Körner in die Hand.

„Was ist das?", fragte Siria, die sich jetzt neben Sayda gestellt hatte.

„Weiß ich ja nicht", zickte Alechia. „Ach ja, der letzte Harry Potter-Film läuft in der anderen Zeit gerade im Kino, der, in dem sie den alten Heiner Snape umbringen. Ich fand's lustig."

Vor Wut ballte Sayda die Hände zu Fäusten, doch was war das? : Die Luft um sie herum begann zu flirren und die Konturen verschwammen, sie schwankte und griff hilfesuchend nach Sirias Arm. „Zeitsamen!", schrie diese erschrocken und packte ihre Freundin.

Mit einem Schlag verschwanden sie aus dem Raum und nur noch Alechias dämonisches Lachen klang ihnen in den Ohren nach.

Mit einem dumpfen Knall landete sie auf einem steinernen Boden. Unweit von ihnen standen zwei Männer, der eine komplett in schwarz mit schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren und weitem Umhang, der andere barfuß und mit einem scheußlichen, weißen Schlangengesicht. Sayda schrie ängstlich auf und Siria hielt ihr vor Schreck den Mund zu, doch anscheinend konnten die Personen sie weder hören noch sehen, denn sie unterhielten sich leise weiter.

„Alechia hat die Zeitsamen manipuliert", meinte Siria gereizt und sah sich um. „Ich glaube, wir sind im Film gelandet, in diesem Glashaus, dass sie für Snapes Tod geschaffen ha- "

Sie wurde von einem lauten Knall unterbrochen. Snape war mit aufgeschlitzter Kehle rücklings gegen das Fenster geschlagen und die Schlange Nagini stieß immer wieder auf ihn herab, siebenmal, soweit sie mitzählten, bis sie schließlich von ihm abließ und hinter Voldemort her das Häuschen verließ. Wie auf Kommando kamen Harry, Hermine und Ron herein gehastet und Harry beugte sich über Snape.

„Er stirbt, Siria! Er stirbt!", schluchzte Sayda und rannte hinüber. Sie kniete sich auf die andere Seite von Snape und strich ihm verzweifelt über den Arm, doch er reagierte kein bisschen.

Siria wusste, dass das nicht echt war, doch es tat trotzdem so verdammt weh, diesen Mann sterben zu sehen. Die ganze schreckliche Lebensgeschichte ging ihr durch den Kopf und sie empfand nur noch Trauer und Mitleid. Alan Rickman war einfach ein unglaublich guter Schauspieler. Sie verkrampfte sich, als Harry die Tränen auffing, die Snape die Wangen hinunterliefen. Sie hatte Bilder von einem lachenden Snape hinter den Kulissen der Filme gesehen und das war komisch gewesen, doch ein weinender Snape - das war einfach… verstörend.

„Siria, er stirbt!", jammerte Sayda wieder und Tränen tropften auf den Boden, wo sie nie ankamen.

„Sayda, das ist nicht Severus, das ist nur ein Schauspieler und der… tut auch bloß so! Komm, Alechia wollte dich doch nur damit quälen, das passiert alles gar nicht, wirklich! Nun komm schon, hier sind noch ein paar Zeitsamen, wir können zurück!"

Unter Aufbietung ihrer ganzen Kraft zerrte Siria ihre Freundin vom Boden hoch und hielt sie fest. Dann zerrieb sie mit äußerster Vorsicht die übriggebliebenen Zeitsamen. Das letzte, was sie sah, war Alan Rickman im Kostüm, der grinsend aufstand und sich das künstliche Blut abwischte. Oder war es nur Einbildung?

Sie landeten direkt vor Severus, der in seinem Sessel saß und ein Buch las. Er sah schlecht aus, noch blasser als sonst, mit einem dicken Schal um den Hals und in eine Decke gewickelt. Mit einem erleichterten Aufschrei stürzte sich Sayda auf ihn. Severus warf Siria einen entsetzten Blick zu und in seinen Augen standen große Fragezeichen.

„Alechia", meinte Siria nur. „Sie hat Sayda fertig gemacht."

Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Diese verfluchte…!"

Sayda richtete sich wieder auf und warf ihr Haar zurück.

„Das wird sie bereuen, das schwör' ich dir!", sagte sie grimmig zu Siria. „Diesmal wird sie nicht ungeschoren davonkommen!"

„Was willst du denn tun, du kannst ihr nichts anhängen!", sagte Siria. „Vergiss es, du bringst dich bloß selber in Schwierigkeiten!"

„Aber es _muss_ doch etwas geben…", beharrte Sayda.

„Nein und jetzt vergiss es", wimmelte Siria sie ab.

„Warum musst du immer Recht haben?"

Nach dieser Aktion versuchten sowohl Sayda als auch Siria, sich irgendwie an Alechia zu rächen, doch die war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Egal wo sie suchten, nirgends fanden sie auch nur einen Hinweis auf sie. Keiner wollte sie gesehen haben, obwohl Alechia im Normalfall großen Wert darauf legte, aufzufallen wie ein bunter Hund. Sayda zog sich deswegen immer mehr zurück, sie war wütend auf sich selbst, dass sie wieder auf Alechia hereingefallen war und es dieser gelungen war, sie so zu treffen.

/

_ARSnape: Frag mich was leichteres, aber ich werde das Zeug auf jeden Fall alles veröffentlichen (ich hasse FFs, die nicht beendet werden!) und wenn du die einzige Leserin bleibst! Ist ja schon mal schön, dass sich einer für meine kranken Gedanken interessiert ^^_


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. __Die Filmszene: Copyright by Warner Bros. __Bonnie Tyler, Rea Garvey & Reamonn gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe. Dasselbe gilt für Alan Rickman und seine Schauspielkollegen._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria, Tina/Temptation/Alechia und Icarus Tate; Pacis & Dawn, Helios & Carmaine; Aurelius Hexbeth, Hopper; Hensley Johansen, Caligula Demin, Ambra Meldenee und Dargun de Ville; Helga, Helmut & Angelika Reuther sowie Michaela und Henriette ohne Nachnamen. _

_Und das „Faithless" geht auf meine Kosten, sowie mein „Tegsak" und die „Zeitsamen"._

_A/N: Zwei Tage früher als sonst, bin das ganze Wochenende weg, auf Bonnie Tyler Konzert 3 *many, many hugs and kisses for her* __*Dw i'n caru ti*_

_Jetzt geht es dann los… U. a. wegen den folgenden Szenen hab' ich mich für Rating M entschieden._

/

Umso überraschter war Siria, als eines Tages Mitte Februar Sayda plötzlich vor der Tür ihrer neuen Wohnung stand, die sie sich erst vor zwei Wochen zusammen mit Icarus gekauft hatte. Das Gesicht ihrer Freundin war abweisend und ihre Stimme schneidend.

„Siria? Kann ich vielleicht einstweilen bei dir wohnen?", fragte sie mit stolz gerecktem Kinn.

„Ähm… ja, sicher, auf dem Sofa ist noch Platz… Was ist denn los, wieso bist du nicht mehr bei Severus?"

„Der kann mir mal am Arsch vorbeigehen."

„Bitte? Nein, sag bloß, ihr habt euch _schon_ _wieder_ gestritten! Sayda! Worum ging's diesmal?"

„Das Übliche. Aber das ist mir jetzt egal."

„Oh, Süße, das tut mir leid… So schlimm?"

„Es interessiert mich nicht!" Sayda hob abwehrend die Hände und schnaubte genervt. „Lass einfach."

„Aber Sayda! Er ist dir doch nicht egal!"

„Doch, ist er", meinte Sayda stur.

„Sayda, ich dachte, er bedeutet dir so viel?"

„Nein, er bedeutet mir nichts. _Nichts_, hörst du?"

„Das redest du dir ein, Sayda. Das machst du immer. Wenn du über irgendwas hinwegkommen willst, bringst du es auf Abstand, rührst es nicht an. Abstinenz." Siria klang jetzt echt besorgt.

„Ja und? Wenn's doch hilft!"

Siria holte tief Luft. „Das… das geht vielleicht mal, wenn jemand gestorben ist… kurze Zeit, zur Ablenkung… Aber ich glaube dir nicht, dass Severus dir nichts mehr bedeutet, das kann nicht sein, er ist dir nicht egal, du hättest es nur gerne so!"

„Doch, er ist mir egal!", rief Sayda trotzig. „Akzeptier's einfach!"

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend auf dem Sofa. Als Icarus heimkam, reimte er sich sofort zusammen, was vorgefallen war, und meinte, dass es keinen Sinn hätte, weiter auf Sayda einzureden, sie würde eh nichts zu sich durchlassen. Also erzählte Siria ihrer Freundin von ihrer Aurorenausbildung, die sie vor ein paar Monaten heimlich begonnen hatte. Sie war schon ziemlich weit, denn die Arbeit lag ihr und sie wurde schon ab und an zu einem kleineren Auftrag mitgenommen.

Sayda versuchte, die ganzen nächsten Tage und Wochen ganz normal zu sein, doch es gelang ihr nicht richtig, sie war stets angespannt und reizbar und das Thema Severus wollte sie partout nicht anschneiden. Immer wenn sich ein Gespräch auch nur im Entferntesten in diese Richtung entwickelte, schaute sie grimmig und ging oft auch trotzig aus dem Zimmer. Einmal fuhr sie Siria sogar wütend an, nur weil sie das Wort „Zaubertrank" erwähnte.

Siria war natürlich sehr genervt von ihrer besten Freundin, doch Icarus beschwichtigte sie immer wieder damit, dass Sayda ja nur in einer ziemlich extremen Phase von Liebeskummer stecke – er meinte, er würde sie jede Nacht, wenn er spät von der Arbeit kam, im Wohnzimmer weinen hören – und deshalb öfters etwas unangemessen reagiere.

Schließlich konnten die beiden Sayda überreden, wieder nach London shoppen zu gehen und wenn sie ein paar Mal deftig über andere Leute auf der Straße gelästert hatte, ging es ihr meistens besser, auch wenn das selbstverständlich keine Dauerlösung sein konnte.

Eines Morgens gab es am Frühstückstisch eine angenehme Überraschung: In einem unbedachten Moment reichte Siria Sayda den _Tagespropheten_, den sie gerade gebannt gelesen hatte.

„Schau mal!"

Stirnrunzelnd überflog Sayda den Artikel.

**Orden des Merlin 1. Klasse für Severus Snape**

„Dann ist er jetzt bestimmt sehr glücklich…", meinte sie mit kühler Stimme, doch fast schien ein wenig Traurigkeit darin mitzuschwingen.

„Ja, nicht…", sagte Siria nachdenklich. Was war plötzlich in Sayda gefahren? Wann hatte sie ihre aggressive Haltung gegenüber allen Snape-verwandten Themen abgelegt? „Die Verleihung war schon vor drei Wochen! Und in aller Öffentlichkeit…"

„Hmpf, das muss nun wirklich nicht sein." Sayda stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer, wobei ihre Augen trotz des bissigen Tons verdächtig glänzten.

„Ich bin baff", meinte Siria zu Icarus.

„Es musste so kommen", antwortete dieser mit Kennermiene.

„Jaa, schon klar, du alter Frauenversteher!", neckte Siria ihn. „Du hast es von Anfang an gewusst! Nein, jetzt mal ehrlich: Ist das nicht seltsam?"

„Keineswegs", fuhr Icarus im Oberlehrertonfall fort. „Sie ist nur zur Erkenntnis gelangt. Und jetzt tut's ihr leid."

„Na dann. Ich glaube, es ist wieder Zeit für eine ausgedehnte Shoppingtour… Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend!" Siria gab Icarus noch einen Abschiedskuss, dann zerrte sie Sayda aus ihrer Schmollecke hervor und schleppte sie in die Stadt.

Sie waren schon gute zwei Stunden unterwegs, als Siria wie durch Zufall etwas ins Auge sprang. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen stupste sie Sayda an und nickte nach links. Diese blieb stocksteif stehen und blickte hinüber auf die andere Seite der Fußgängerzone. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich widersprüchliche Emotionen und sie kämpfte sichtlich mit sich selbst.

„Nun geh schon. Du vermisst ihn doch", flüsterte Siria und als Sayda einen Schritt nach vorne machte, fügte sie hinzu: „Ich zieh' noch ein bisschen um die Häuser und geh' bis 13 Uhr in die Zentrale."

Sayda nickte nur abwesend. Sie schlängelte sich vorsichtig durch die große Menge an Menschen, die mit ihren vollgepackten Einkaufstaschen die Straße bevölkerten, zu dem Mann hin, der sich gerade einen Aushang an einer Straßenecke ansah.

Als hätte er sie kommen hören, wandte er sich langsam um und Sayda blieb etwas zögerlich in einigem Abstand vor ihm stehen. Es war eindeutig Severus, auch wenn sie ihn nicht so… erledigt in Erinnerung hatte. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und die Haut über seinen eingefallenen Wangen war noch blasser als sonst. Seine Haare waren ein Stück länger, als er sie immer getragen hatte, was den fremden Eindruck noch verstärkte. Und doch stieg wieder das altbekannte Kribbeln in Sayda hoch. Verlegen wandte sie das Gesicht ab und starrte auf ein Plakat, das in grellen Farben ein Konzert von Madonna ankündigte.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine rasche Bewegung hinter sich und erstarrte.

Eine leise, kratzige Stimme murmelte: „Lange nicht gesehen, Snape, hast dich ein bisschen verändert seit damals, aber dennoch würde ich dich noch auf Meilen an deinem Gang erkennen."

Ängstlich schielte Sayda aus dem Augenwinkel hinüber zu Severus. Ein paar grob aussehende Männer standen hinter ihm und ein besonders kräftiger, augenscheinlich ihr Anführer, hielt ihm einen Zauberstab an die Kehle.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, du gibst mir jetzt deinen Zauberstab und kommst ganz brav mit, dann gibt es hier auch keine große Aufregung."

„Ach, kommen Sie - ", begann Severus und hatte sich schon halb umgedreht, als ihn der Kerl mit einem saftigen Fußtritt gegen das Schienbein zum Schweigen brachte und mit einem Aufrufezauber seinen Zauberstab erbeutete.

„Wart'n Se mal, Hexbeth!", raunte da ein anderer, der ein großes, dunkelgrünes Drachentattoo auf der Schulter und einen silbernen Ring im Ohr hatte. „Was'n mit der Tussi da? Die könnt was mitgekriegt hab'n…"

Hexbeth, Hexbeth… In Saydas Kopf ratterte es. Den Namen hatte sie doch schon mal gehört, besser gesagt, gelesen, nur wo? Sie überlegte fieberhaft, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte, dem Gespräch der Männer zu folgen.

„Meinst du?", fragte Hexbeth argwöhnisch. „Die sieht mir nicht so aus, als würde sie irgendetwas mitkriegen. Muggel!"

„Ne, Hexbeth, die is' kein Muggel, mein' ich… Hat was Magisches an sich", schaltete sich ein kleinerer, glatzköpfiger Typ mit einer zerschlissenen Wildlederjacke ein.

Hexbeth… Aurelius Hexbeth! Natürlich! Das war so ein Typ, der strikt dagegen gewesen war, dass Severus den Merlinorden bekam – selbstverständlich aufgrund seiner Todesservergangenheit, wieso sonst… Aber was hatte dieser Kerl jetzt vor? Angeblich hatte er früher im Ministerium fürs Gericht gearbeitet…

„Na gut", raunzte Hexbeth nun. „Dann nehmt sie mit, aber unauffällig."

Sayda spürte das kalte Holz eines Zauberstabs an ihrem Hals und schloss die Augen, um nicht in Panik zu verfallen.

„Stab her und mitkommen, Süße…" Es war der Mann mit dem Ohrring und er stank ganz fürchterlich nach Schweiß und Tabakrauch.

Sayda zwang sich zu einem verkrampften Nicken, überreichte dem Typen äußerst widerwillig ihren Zauberstab und folgte der Gruppe mit gesenktem Kopf. Was blieb ihr auch groß anderes übrig, sie hätte nie mitten auf einer Muggeleinkaufsstraße mit ihrem Zauberstab hantieren können, außerdem waren die Gegner in der Übermacht. Ihre einzige Hoffnung war, dass Siria noch drüben an der Straße stand und alles beobachtete und vielleicht schnell nach Auroren schickte. Ein paar Schritte vor sich konnte sie Severus erahnen. Er hinkte ein bisschen, wahrscheinlich wegen dem Tritt, den ihm Hexbeth verpasst hatte. Diesem Monster von einem Mann sah man schon von Weitem an, dass er Kraft hatte…

Hexbeths Bande eskortierte sie in eine dunkle, enge Gasse, quetschte sie zwischen je zwei bulligen Männern ein und disapparierten.

Sayda hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie sich nun befanden. Sie standen vor einem düsteren Haus mit einem alten, blassgrauen Anstrich und Hexbeth murmelte ein paar Worte, um die Tür zu öffnen. Sie gingen durch einen kurzen Flur und über einen mit Kies ausgestreuten Innenhof hinüber in eine bunkerartige Wohnung – obwohl es eher eine Ansammlung düsterer Räume im Rohbauzustand war. In den Ecken war es feucht und von der Decke tropfte zeitweise das Wasser.

Sayda wurde in ein kleines Zimmer gestoßen, das durch ein Loch in der hohen Decke spärlich beleuchtet war und das lediglich mit einer dünnen, grauen Matratze möbliert war. Sie konnte Severus nur einen allerletzten verzweifelten Blick zuwerfen, bevor sich die dicke Eisentür hinter ihr schloss.

Sayda fühlte, wie langsam die Panik in ihr hochstieg. Selbst wenn Siria noch da gewesen wäre, was sie bezweifelte, wussten die Auroren jetzt nicht, wo Hexbeth sie hingebracht hatte, sie wusste es ja selbst nicht. Sie hockte auf der Matratze, von der ein muffiger Geruch aufstieg, und hörte, wie eine weitere schwere Tür ins Schloss fiel. Himmel, was passierte hier? Sayda schrie laut. Sie wollte hier raus, warum war sie entführt und eingesperrt worden? Doch die einzige Antwort war ein unverständliches Gegrunze von vor der Tür, das ein bisschen wie „Halt den Mund oder ich bring' dich gleich um" klang und ihr eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Was waren das für Leute!

Sie musste eingedöst sein, jedenfalls schreckte Sayda ein paar Stunden später auf, weil sie das quietschende Schleifen der sich öffnenden Eisentür hörte.

„Hey!", ertönte eine knurrige Stimme und ein etwas übergewichtiger, kleiner Typ mit Sonnenbrille auf der Nase und einer Zigarette im rechten Mundwinkel stand im Raum. „Mitkommen, der Chef will dich sehen! Hat ne kleine Überraschung für dich, hatter gesagt!" Der Mann lachte kehlig. Mit seinem Zauberstab, der mehr wie eine knorrige Wurzel als wie ein Zauberstab aussah, trieb er sie vor sich her, einen langen, weiß gestrichenen Gang entlang.

In der Ferne konnte Sayda grobe Stimmen hören und als sie näher kamen, verstand sie sogar einzelne Wörter und Sätze.

„Fragst dich wahrscheinlich … wollte das nicht, weißt du? Ham se aber trotzdem gemacht… tja, Pech für dich!" Es folgte ein grausames Lachen. „Sie weigern sich, dir den Merlinorden wieder abzuerkennen, also muss ich sie wohl dazu zwingen. Obwohl ich es, ehrlich gesagt, immer noch nicht glauben kann, dass sie dir wirklich Bedeutung beimessen! Dir, einem _Todesser_! Ah, Hopper! Bring unseren Gast herein!"

Hopper war anscheinend der Kerl, der Sayda geholt hatte, denn er zog die riesige Tür auf und gab ihr einen Schubs, sodass sie hineinstolperte.

Der Raum, in dem sie sich jetzt befand, war genauso kahl wie alle anderen, nur viel schmaler. Mittendrinnen stand Hexbeth mit einem boshaft amüsierten Grinsen auf den Lippen, den glänzende Zauberstab auf Severus gerichtet, der am Boden kniete und reichlich mitgenommen aussah.

Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei wollte Sayda zu ihm hinüberrennen, doch Hopper packte sie unsanft an der Schulter und hielt sie zurück.

„Kriegst deine Chance noch früh genug", grunzte er gehässig.

Noch bevor Sayda fragen konnte, was sie denn für eine Chance bekommen würde, wandte sich Hexbeth ihr mit hämischem Gesichtsausdruck zu.

„Das Ministerium weigert sich noch immer, meinen Forderungen nachzukommen – folglich muss ich diese mit anderen Mitteln durchsetzen. Schau nicht so entsetzt, Kleine, so ist das Leben! _Crucio_!"

Diesmal schrie Sayda wirklich. Die Gewalt des Fluches schleuderte Severus auf den harten Boden, er wälzte sich unter unglaublichen Schmerzen auf dem Rücken, doch kein Geräusch kam ihm über die Lippen.

„Aufhören!", brüllte Sayda mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Aufhören! Hören Sie sofort auf!"

Aber Hexbeth lachte nur dröhnend und schlenkerte munter mit seinem Zauberstab, was Severus immer neue Qualen bereitete. Unter stummen Schreien riss er den Mund auf und kniff die Augen zu, während sich sein Körper völlig außer Kontrolle auf dem Betonboden krümmte. Endlich ließ Hexbeth von ihm ab und er keuchte vernehmlich.

„Kopf hoch, Krieger! – Und jetzt du." Die Augen des ehemaligen Ministeriumsangestellten glühten voll gemeiner Vorfreude, als er Sayda ihren Zauberstab hinhielt. „Los jetzt, oder dir geschieht dasselbe!"

Ihre Finger umschlossen wie automatisch den Zauberstab, doch sie war zu geschockt, um zu reagieren.

„Sag es!", knurrte Hopper und stieß ihr in den Rücken.

„C-Crucio." Saydas Stimme zitterte.

„Nein, richtig!", fauchte Hexbeth. „Du kannst dich nicht weigern, sonst hals' ich dir den Imperius auf! MACH JETZT!"

Sayda schloss die Augen. Nein. Das konnte sie nicht.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie jemand in ihre Gedanken eindrang. Severus. Er sah sie eindringlich an und in seinen Augen lag ein verlorener Ausdruck, der Sayda traurig machte.

_Tu es._

Sayda schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte nicht. Wie um alles in der Welt -

_Jetzt!_

„_Crucio_!", rief Sayda voller Verzweiflung und der Fluch entlud sich mit aller Kraft.

Severus bäumte sich vor Schmerz auf und zum ersten Mal hörte sie ihn schreien. Der Fluch riss so schnell wieder ab, wie sie ihn ausgesprochen hatte, doch Severus blieb regungslos am Boden liegen. Nur seine Brust hob und senkte sich heftig in unregelmäßigen Abständen.

Hexbeth machte ein Gesicht, als wäre er weit weg und starrte über das Geschehen hinweg. Dann nickte er langsam und ein teuflisches Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

„Gut, ich denke, das ist genug für heute, schauen wir mal, was Shacklebolt dazu sagt! Bring die Kleine weg, Hopper!"

„Nein! NEIN! Lassen Sie mich los! Nein! Sev!", kreischte Sayda und wehrte sich gegen den Mann, der ihr die Arme auf den Rücken drehte und den Zauberstab einsteckte, der ihr vor Schreck aus der Hand gefallen war.

„Mitkommen, darfst morgen wieder!", lachte Hopper.

„Ach, warte nochmal kurz…" Hexbeth kam für einen solchen Kasten von Mann sehr geschmeidig auf Sayda zu. „Was haben wir denn hier Schönes?" Er griff nach ihrem goldenen Schlangenmedaillon, das unter seiner Berührung aufsprang. „Nein, wie _reizend_! Ihr zwei gehört _zusammen_! Jetzt versteh' ich! Ach ja, die Liebe… Ich hab' mir, ehrlich gesagt, nie vorstellen können, dass dich überhaupt jemand _will_, Snape!" Er trat Severus hart in den Bauch, sodass dieser vor Schmerz aufstöhnte. „Hopper, bring Crester her, der soll den alten Sack ins Nebenzimmer schaffen, ich mag es nicht, wenn die Leute im Eingang liegen!"

Hopper grinste fies und schleppte Sayda davon.

„Neeeeiiin! Seeeeev!" Sie schrie, bis sie keine Stimme mehr hatte. Heiße Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und durchnässten ihr Kleid. Immer schön optimistisch bleiben. Immer das Positive an einer Sache sehen. Aber was war hieran positiv? Dass Severus noch lebte? Wieder überrollte sie eine Welle der Verzweiflung und sie kauerte sich auf der schmuddeligen Matratze zusammen wie ein kleines Kind. Vielleicht würde sie ja aufwachen und alles war nur ein böser Traum?

/

_ARSnape: Oh ja, das kenn ich ^^ Furchtbar ^^ … Wenn das Kritik an meiner Charakterentwicklung sein soll, kann ich leider nur sagen, dass „mein" Sev ziemlich unter mangelndem Selbstbewusstsein leidet, so stell ich ihn mir vor, ich glaub' einfach nicht, dass er wirklich so ist wie er immer tut, der große Macker … ;) – Freut mich immer :D Der ganze Einheitsbrei da draußen ist wirklich ein __**bisschen**__ nervig… Mal gucken, ob's dir jetzt immer noch gefällt *höhöhö* Neee, aber jetzt werden andere Saiten aufgezogen…. ^^_


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. __Die Filmszene: Copyright by Warner Bros. __Bonnie Tyler, Rea Garvey & Reamonn gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe. Dasselbe gilt für Alan Rickman und seine Schauspielkollegen._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria, Tina/Temptation/Alechia und Icarus Tate; Cryptia Norfolk; Aurelius Hexbeth, Hopper, Crester, Loffley; Pacis & Dawn, Helios & Carmaine; Hensley Johansen, Caligula Demin, Ambra Meldenee und Dargun de Ville; Camira Moonstone und Acropolis Messmer; Helga, Helmut & Angelika Reuther sowie Michaela und Henriette ohne Nachnamen. _

_Und das „Faithless" geht auf meine Kosten, sowie mein „Tegsak" und die „Zeitsamen"._

_A/N: Noch ein böses Kapitel, dann ist erstmal wieder gut._

/

Siria und Icarus saßen am Frühstückstisch, die Sonne schien hell zu den großen Fenstern herein und tauchte die Küche in ein warmes, orangenes Licht. Siria bestrich sich gerade ein Brötchen mit Butter, als Icarus hinter dem _Tagespropheten_ plötzlich innehielt.

„Ist Sayda eigentlich wieder gekommen?", fragte er mit leichter Beunruhigung in der Stimme.

„Nein", antwortete Siria, „ich denke, Severus und sie haben sich wieder versöhnt und sind jetzt in Spinner's End."

„Nein!" Icarus ließ die Zeitung auf den Tisch sinken und sah sie entsetzt an. „Bitte sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

„Wieso? Was ist?" Siria trat neben ihn und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie die Schlagzeile las.

_**Träger des Merlinorden erster Klasse entführt**_

_Gestern wurde der ehemalige Hogwartsprofessor Severus Snape, der für seine Verdienste im Kampf gegen den noch immer Unnennbaren vor drei Wochen den Merlinorden erster Klasse erhalten hatte, am helllichten Tage und auf offener Straße entführt. Außerdem nahmen die Kidnapper noch eine junge, blonde Frau mit blauem Kleid mit, die in der Nähe stand._

_Augenzeugenberichte, laut denen es sich bei den Entführern um Aurelius Hexbeth und seine Freunde handelte, die zuletzt einen Rechtsstreit aufgrund Snapes früherer Todessertätigkeiten anfangen wollten, konnten nicht bestätigt werden._

_Hinweise auf den Verbleib von Mr Snape und der unbekannten Frau bitte an die Aurorenzentrale._

„Nein!", rief Siria fassungslos und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Wie konnte das passieren? Niemand schließt von Severus auf Sayda, sie sind einfach zu… unterschiedlich! Ich muss in die Zentrale. Ich muss wissen, ob sie schon eine Spur haben!"

Sayda erwachte am Morgen, weil ihr ein dicker, kalter Wassertropfen auf die Stirn geplatscht war. Als sie sich aufrappelte, spürte sie getrocknete Tränen im Gesicht und ihre Arme taten von Hoppers Griffen weh. Irgendjemand hatte ihr einen Becher Wasser und ein Stück alten Apfelkuchen hingestellt und sie verschlang beides gierig. Wer konnte schon wissen, wann sie wieder etwas bekommen würde…

Ein paar Minuten später kam Hopper in den Raum, er grinste breit und führte sie diesmal nur in das längliche Zimmer neben ihrer Zelle. Aurelius Hexbeth stand in seiner ganzen Größe und Gewalttätigkeit darin und ein schlaksiger Typ mit langer Nase und strähnigen Haaren, vermutlich Crester, brachte von der anderen Seite Severus herein, der sich kaum aufrecht halten konnte. Sayda wurde das Herz schwer, als Crester ihn losließ und er gegen die Wand stürzte. Hexbeth ging lässig auf ihn zu, doch heute hatte Severus augenscheinlich beschlossen zu kämpfen, denn er griff nach dessen Beinen und wollte ihn zu Fall bringen, was allerdings misslang. Hexbeth gab ihm einen Kinnhaken und lachte bösartig.

„Oh-oh, der kleine Snapey ist böse? Crester, bind ihn an!" Er wies auf einen dicken Eisenring an der Wand, der einen knappen Meter über dem Boden angebracht war.

Crester zerrte Severus hinüber.

„Öh, Chef? Ich hab nur noch so nen Draht…"

„Dann nimm den!"

Severus schwankte, als Crester ihm die Arme auf den Rücken zerrte und ihn an die Betonmauer fesselte. Er war käseweiß im Gesicht und zitterte wie Espenlaub. Endlich begriff Sayda. Hexbeths neue Methode war, sie mit dem bloßen Anblick der Folter zu quälen.

Der kräftige Mann schritt mit gezücktem Zauberstab und einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen auf Severus zu und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: „_Stupor_!"

Mit einem hässlichen Knacken schlug Severus gegen die Wand und sank zu Boden. Der Draht schnitt fürchterlich ein und ritzte seine Handgelenke auf. Hopper und Crester lachten im Hintergrund und Sayda war vor Schreck erstarrt.

„_Stupor_!", rief Hexbeth wieder. „_Expelliarmus_!"

Wieder und wieder knallte Severus gegen die Wand, noch immer bei vollem Bewusstsein. Er hielt die Augen krampfhaft geschlossen, vielleicht versuchte er, seinen Geist vor dem Wahnsinn zu schützen. Das Blut lief unter den drahtenen Fesseln heraus und Sayda erwartete jeden Moment, weitere Knochen brechen zu hören.

„Na, Kleine, alles klar?"

Doch Sayda konnte nicht antworten. Was sie gesehen hatte, war zu grausam. Ihr Atem ging viel zu schnell und die Sorge um Severus verschlang sie beinahe, obwohl sie ganz genau wusste, dass das letzte, was sie tun konnte, ihm zu helfen war. Sie wankte und plötzlich wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

„Wow, wird aber mal Zeit!", brummte jemand, als sie wieder erwachte. Sie lag wieder auf ihrer schmutzigen Matratze und Hopper war mit einem pockennarbigen Schrankmann, den einmal jemand Loffley genannt hatte, über sie gebeugt. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Angst, als sie die beiden erkannte.

„Haaach, der Chef wird _glücklich_ sein!", ätzte Loffley und grinste sie süffisant an. „Nach fast 2 Stunden endlich wieder zugänglich! Komm, Hopper, wir gehen!"

Plötzlich packte Sayda das kalte Grauen. Schreckliche, qualvolle Schreie hallten durch die leeren Gänge bis in ihre Zelle wie Vorboten des Todes. Sie wollte rufen, doch ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Sie wusste nicht, was schlimmer war: Severus unter furchtbaren Qualen so schreien zu hören oder zu merken, dass die Schreie verstummt waren…

Am darauffolgenden Tag mussten Loffley und Hopper sie zu zweit in den anderen Raum schleppen, denn sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, aufzustehen. Sie spürte, wie sie an der Wand entlang schrabbte und sich die Arme aufschürfte, doch dieser Schmerz war nichts im Gegensatz zu dem, der ihr ins Herz stach und all ihre Gedanken beherrschte.

„Ooooh!", begrüßte Hexbeth sie und grinste wie ein Schuljunge. „Steh auf, du übernimmst heute die Hauptrolle in unserem kleinen Theaterstück! Erst ich ein wenig, dann du. Shacklebolt hat nämlich immer noch nicht auf meine Forderungen reagiert – tjaaa, dumm nur, dass Snape die ganze Rache abkriegt…" Er trat beiseite und gab den Blick auf Severus frei, der am Boden kauerte, entzündete Schnitte an den Armen und im Gesicht, die Kleidung zerfetzt und blutgetränkt. „Nun… die Vorstellung kann beginnen! _Crucio_!"

Hexbeth hatte losgelegt, noch bevor Sayda die Augen hatte abwenden können. Mit einem furchtbaren Krachen warf es Severus geschundenen Körper gegen die Betonwand und Sayda unterdrückte ein lautes Aufheulen. So brutal wie heute war Hexbeth die letzten Male nicht vorgegangen, er schien auf irgendwas oder irgendjemanden eine Stinkwut zu haben. Oder einfach nur Spaß an der Folter? Er hätte bestimmt einmal einen _super_ Todesser abgegeben. Noch eine Weile traktierte er Severus mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch, dann hielt er inne und wandte sich Sayda zu: „Na los, mach ihn kalt!" Seine Augen glitzerten wie die eines Wahnsinnigen. Mit einer Hand packte Hexbeth sie am Kragen und stellte sie auf die Füße, mit der anderen drückte er ihr ihren Zauberstab in die Hand. „Komm, nochmal so schön wie vor zwei Tagen!"

Zwei Tage? Erst zwei Tage war das erst her? Sayda kam es vor wie die ewige Hölle. Sie konnte sich nicht weigern. Wenn sie sich weigerte, würde Hexbeth seine Wut nur noch zusätzlich an ihr auslassen. Sie versuchte sich zu sammeln, holte tief Luft und zielte mit zitternder Hand auf Severus. Nur mit Mühe konnte dieser ein wenig den Kopf heben. In seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck des größten Schmerzes, den Sayda je gesehen hatte. „_Crucio_!" Sie schloss die Augen, doch in ihrem Kopf jagte ein grausiges Bild das andere.

Auf einmal hörte sie eine laute Explosion und sah auf. Hexbeth und seine Leute zuckten zusammen und starrten mit angsterfülltem Blick zur Tür. Sayda ließ ihren Zauberstab fallen und kniete neben Severus nieder, der regungslos dalag.

„Nein, Sev… Bleib bei mir… Nein…"

Die schwere Eisentür zerbarst unter lautem Getöse, aber Sayda war auf Severus' leblosem Körper zusammengesunken, eine Hand an seiner Wange.

Glühende Eisenstücke flogen durch die Luft und Sirias Blick fiel direkt auf die sechs Männer, die verzweifelt versuchten, zu disapparieren, doch die Auroren hatten einen Apparationsschutz um das Gelände gelegt. Mit beiden Händen hielt Siria ihren Zauberstab, um die Wucht des Zaubers abzufangen. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Trümmerwüste und blieb an den zwei Gestalten auf dem Boden hängen.

„Camira! Hier rüber!", brüllte sie über den Lärm der Explosionen hinweg und deutete auf die Stelle.

Camira Moonstone, die mit Siria in der Ausbildung war, rannte zusammen mit ihr geduckt über das Feld aus zerschossenen Betonbrocken zu ihr hinüber, dicht gefolgt von ihrer zuständigen „Aufsichts"-Aurorin Acropolis Messmer, einer großen, muskelbepackten Hexe mit schon angegrautem, langen Haar, das sie zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten hatte. Madam Messmer hob Sayda auf, um einen Blick auf Severus werfen zu können. Doch selbst die Miene der abgebrühten Aurorin versteinerte bei dem schrecklichen Anblick, der sich ihnen bot. Siria schossen die Tränen in die Augen und Camira legte zitternd einen Arm um sie, während sie leise schluchzte.

„Madam… Kann man…" Siria brach mit tränenerstickter Stimme ab.

„St. Mungo! Schnell!", ordnete Madam Messmer an und winkte zwei bullige Auroren her. „Beeilen Sie sich!"

„Oh, ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass Hexbeth eingebuchtet wird!", stieß Siria mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, während sie beobachtete, wie die beiden Männer Severus und Sayda auf heraufbeschworenen Tragen wegbrachten und vermutlich vor dem Haus disapparierten.

Camira schien ihre Sprache wieder zu finden. „Ich… ich habe noch nie etwas so… _grausames_ gesehen!", sagte sie heiser und ihre Augen waren weit vor Entsetzen. „Wie kann es Menschen geben, die so etwas tun? Warum?"

„Das werden wir sicher bald herausfinden", meinte Madam Messmer grimmig. „Vermutlich hängt auch der Giftanschlag auf Mr Snape mit diesen Männern zusammen… Verflucht, ich habe immer gesagt, dass Hexbeth gefährlich ist, aber niemand wollte auf mich hören! Und nun…! Wie sagen die Muggel so schön? – Jetzt haben wir den Salat! Miss Brown, Miss Moonstone: Sie haben für heute den restlichen Tag frei. Ruhen Sie sich aus, falls Sie können und kommen Sie erst morgen wieder in die Zentrale. Das ist ein Befehl." Sie wandte sich um und folgte den übrigen Auroren, die Hexbeth und seine Männer festgenommen hatten, hinaus aus der Ruine des Hauses.

„Geht's wieder ein bisschen, Siria?", fragte Camira vorsichtig.

Siria nickte kurz.

„Ich muss ins St. Mungo. Bis morgen, Camira. Mach's gut." Sie hastete davon und disapparierte fast direkt neben das „Kaufhaus" Reinig & Tunkunter.

So schnell sie konnte betrat sie durch die Scheibe die riesige Eingangshalle und schritt eilig zur Information hinüber, an der glücklicherweise gerade kaum Leute anstanden.

„Entschuldigen Sie, wo finde ich Sayda Shevell? Sie müsste vor vielleicht einer knappen Stunde eingeliefert worden sein."

„Vor einer knappen Stunde?" Die Hexe am Empfang musterte sie kritisch, wahrscheinlich war sie ziemlich zerzaust und dreckig. „Das ist nicht sehr lange her, aber zufällig weiß ich, dass Miss Shevell nichts Tragisches hatte. 4. Stock, Fluchschäden. Und sagen Sie…" Die Hexe senkte die Stimme. „War das wirklich Severus Snape, den sie da mitgebracht haben? Sah ja furchtbar aus…"

Siria blickte die Frau mit kalter Wut an. „Das geht Sie nichts an!"

„Also war er's… Unglaublich… Was ist passiert?"

Doch Siria wandte sich nur von ihr ab und rauschte die Treppen in den 4. Stock hinauf und hätte beinahe eine kleine, rundliche Heilerin niedergemäht.

„Oh, kann ich Ihnen helfen?", rief diese mit etwas zu hoher Stimme und zeigte ein breites Grinsen.

„Ja, wo finde ich…" Wenn schon, denn schon, „… Severus Snape?"

Die Heilerin wurde bleich. „Woher…? Nein, tut mir leid… Nicht möglich… Sein… Zustand erlaubt es nicht, Entschuldigung."

„Okay", meinte Siria schnell, „dann Sayda Shevell?"

Das Gesicht der Frau hellte sich wieder etwas auf und sie zeigte eine Reihe blitzblanker, weißer Zähne. „Oh, ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu Miss Shevell. Armes Mädchen, total verstört… Kommen Sie mit, ich muss dann nur noch ein Wort mit ihr unter vier Augen wechseln…"

Leise schob Siria die Tür zu dem Zimmer auf. In dem einzigen belegten Bett lag Sayda und sah furchtbar elend aus.

„Sie hat eigentlich nichts Großartiges", flüsterte die Heilerin, „nur ein paar Kratzer, aber irgendwie ist sie völlig… neben der Spur. Wir können uns auch keinen Reim darauf machen."

Doch Siria konnte es.

„Du lieber Merlin, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt, Cryptia Norfolk, zuständige Heilerin für diese Station." Sie sah sich mit vielsagendem Blick um und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Sind Sie eine Freundin von Miss Shevell?"

Für eine Heilerin ist die unglaublich neugierig!, dachte Siria gereizt.

Plötzlich regte sich Sayda ein wenig.

„Sayda! Hey, Süße, ich bin's…" Siria setzte sich neben sie.

„Siri?", wisperte Sayda. „Was ist… Wo ist…?"

„Schhht, alles gut..."

„Nein, was ist mit…"

„Severus… ich weiß es nicht, aber es geht ihm nicht so gut im Moment…"

„All along, we keep on hoping...", murmelte Sayda.

„So redet sie die ganze Zeit!", meinte Heilerin Norfolk leicht verunsichert, doch Siria wusste, was Sayda meinte. Sie hatte Thom Pace in seinem Lied „Maybe" zitiert.

„Ähm, Miss Shevell, könnte ich kurz mit Ihnen allein sprechen?"

Folgsam verließ Siria für ein paar Minuten den Raum und als sie zurückkehrte, starrte Sayda leicht ungläubig aus dem Fenster.

„Äh, Sayda?", fragte sie etwas verunsichert.

Die Heilerin beugte sich vorsichtig zu Siria hinüber und flüsterte: „Sie ist schwanger!"

Siria musste unwillkürlich ein wenig lächeln. „Severus…?"

Sayda nickte mit einem melancholischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Wer sonst…"

„Oh, Sayda! Ich freu' mich so für dich!" Dann wandte Siria sich an die Heilerin. „Wann darf Sayda hier wieder raus?"

„Not – so – fast."

„Ähm… In Anbetracht ihres Zustands, dürfte Miss Shevell noch länger hierbleiben müssen", meinte Cryptia Norfolk verwirrt.

„Aber warum? Sie ist OK!"

Von Sayda kam ein leises Schnauben. „Es bringt nichts, wenn du auf sie einredest, die sind alle stur wie die Esel!"

„Sehen Sie, erst brabbelt sie unverständliches Zeugs - "

„ – das ist Englisch – "

„ – und dann kommt sowas! Was sollen wir denn denken, außer, dass sie sie nicht mehr alle Kessel im Keller –, Verzeihung, einen Fluch abgekriegt hat?"

Doch Siria konnte nicht mehr antworten, ein schon etwas tattrig wirkender Heiler riss die Tür auf und starrte sie mit großen Glubschaugen an.

„Cryptia, wir brauchen dich bei Mr Snape! Dringend!"

Und ehe sie sich's versah, stürmte Norfolk davon und Siria war mit Sayda allein.

„Und du weißt nicht…?", fragte letztere mit schwerer Stimme.

„Nein… Aber, Sayda, ich muss jetzt wieder gehen, morgen werd' ich wieder in der Zentrale erwartet… Mach's mal gut, ja?"

„Ja, mir geht's unglaublich gut…"

Etwas verwirrt lief Siria den ausgestorbenen Gang hinunter, nahm diesmal den Aufzug und schritt dann eilig durch die Eingangshalle. Zugegeben, Saydas Verhalten _war_ seltsam, aber doch eigentlich verständlich…

Als sie am nächsten Abend, diesmal in einen sauberen Umhang gehüllt, die Station betrat, wartete Cryptia Norfolk schon auf Siria. Doch sie strahlte nicht wie sonst.

„Guten Abend. Sie… Sie können heute Mr Snape besuchen, wenn sie noch immer den Wunsch verspüren, nur… sehen Sie selbst…" Die Heilerin schob sanft eine Tür auf und winkte Siria hinein. Kaum hatte diese das Zimmer betreten, lief ihr ein eisiger Schauer den Rücken hinunter. In dem einzelnen Bett lag Severus, bewegungslos, totenbleich und übel zugerichtet, doch anscheinend noch am Leben.

„Wir konnten nichts tun, als die sichtbaren Verletzungen zu behandeln. Unser Oberheiler war sogar da… Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er den Verstand verloren?" Norfolks Stimme hallte schaurig durch den fast leeren Raum und Siria bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Wann…", krächzte sie heiser, „wann sagen Sie es Sayda?"

„Miss Shevell…" Sie sah schuldbewusst zu Boden. „Ich hatte nicht vor, ihr _irgendetwas_ zu sagen…"

Siria runzelte ein wenig die Stirn, doch dann entschloss sie sich, sich nicht in diese Angelegentheit einzumischen.

„Haben Sie eine Idee, wann er… aufwacht?"

„Aufwacht?", sagte Norfolk mit schwacher Stimme. „Tut mir leid, aber nicht mal _das_ können wir garantieren."

Siria setzte sich auf einen harten Holzstuhl und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Ihr Zorn auf Aurelius Hexbeth hatte soeben eine neue Dimension erreicht und steigerte sich langsam ins Unermessliche.

Mit grimmig verzerrtem Gesicht sah sie die Heilerin an.

„Sie tun alles?" Es war eher eine Feststellung, als eine Frage und Cryptia Norfolk bejahte hastig.

Siria nickte abwesend. Was konnte sie tun? Unter diesen Umständen kamen Hexbeth und seine Leute nicht vor Gericht, bevor nicht etwas geschehen war – pragmatisch gesehen, bevor Severus nicht aufgewacht oder verstorben war. Bei dieser schrecklichen Vorstellung stiegen unwillkürlich Tränen in ihr hoch. Sie fühlte einen grausamen Tatendrang in sich, sie wollte etwas tun, sich an den Männern rächen, die das Leben zweier ihrer Freunde zerstört hatten. Doch ihr waren die Hände gebunden.

Auch in den nächsten Tagen saß Siria viele Stunden an Severus' Bett und es war eine Art böse Ironie, dass ausgerechnet das ihr die nötige Inspiration gab, die sie brauchte, um sich Pläne zu machen, wie sie ihre beste Freundin aufmuntern konnte, sollte sie je – und sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass es bald sein würde – herausfinden, was wirklich los war.

/

_Die Liedzeile stammt aus „__**Maybe**__" von __**Thom Pace**__._


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. __Die Filmszene: Copyright by Warner Bros. __Bonnie Tyler, Rea Garvey & Reamonn gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe. Dasselbe gilt für Alan Rickman und seine Schauspielkollegen._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria, Tina/Temptation/Alechia und Icarus Tate; Cryptia Norfolk; Silentia Avelon, Nac Brisbaine, Evanescence Cadwick, Mondrian Drake; Pacis & Dawn, Helios & Carmaine; Aurelius Hexbeth, Hopper, Crester, Loffley; Hensley Johansen, Caligula Demin, Ambra Meldenee und Dargun de Ville; Camira Moonstone, Acropolis Messmer, Rumthrop; Helga, Helmut & Angelika Reuther sowie Michaela und Henriette ohne Nachnamen. _

_Und das „Faithless" geht auf meine Kosten, sowie mein „Tegsak" und die „Zeitsamen"._

/

Eines Tages hockte sie wieder völlig in Gedanken versunken auf ihrem Stuhl, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Sayda hereinstürmte – bis sie mit fassungslosem Gesicht innehielt, als sie Severus erblickte.

„Sev!" Mit einem erstickten Schrei stürzte sie sich auf ihn und sank neben dem Bett nieder. „Nein… Sev…"

Hinter ihr eilten nun drei Heiler herein, dicht gefolgt von fünf ziemlich beängstigend aussehenden Auroren. Der vorderste, der der Leiter des Aurorenbüros war, rief mit tiefer Stimme: „Wir haben hier einen offiziellen Haftbefehl für Miss Sayda Sidea Shevell, wegen mehrfacher Verwendung eines Unverzeihlichen Fluchs."

„Nein!" Siria war aufgesprungen, um sich den Männern in den Weg zu stellen, doch die stießen sie nur beiseite und packten Sayda, die sich schreiend wehrte, während ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Um Himmels willen, nein! Mr Rumthrop, bitte, sie hat es doch nicht mit Absicht getan!", rief Siria und packte ihren Vorgesetzten am Umhang.

Rasch drehte dieser sich um und fixierte sie mit stahlgrauen Augen.

„Miss Brown – lassen Sie das, wenn Ihnen Ihre Ausbildung wichtig ist. Falls Sie etwas zu dem Fall zu sagen haben, am Dienstag ist die erste Anhörung. Sie können als Verteidigerin auftreten." Und mit diesen Worten verpasste er Sayda einen Schweigezauber und ließ sie fortschaffen.

Starr vor Entsetzen verfolgte Siria das Schauspiel. Dienstag war morgen und Sayda hatte keinerlei Chancen.

Doch Siria ging trotzdem zu der Anhörung. Sie hatte sich ziemlich weit oben einen Platz im Gerichtssaal gesucht und hielt sich mit Absicht im Schatten.

Dann wurde Sayda von zwei riesigen Auroren hereingeführt und auf den Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes verpflanzt. Sie war völlig aufgelöst und hatte eine sehr ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe. Ihr wallendes, blondes Haar war nur unordentlich hochgesteckt worden und der Saum ihres Kleides war zerrissen.

Mit unbewegter Miene beobachtete Siria die Oberste Richterin, die die Anhörung leiten würde. Silentia Avelon. Laut Kingsley Shacklebolt war sie in Ordnung und auch fair, aber selbst sie konnte niemanden freisprechen, der keine Gründe vorlegen konnte, warum er unschuldig war.

Nach den einleitenden Worten begann Madam Avelon sogleich mit der Befragung: „Sie sind Sayda Sidea Shevell? Ihr Zauberstab… – existiert nicht mehr?"

Sayda nickte.

„In Ordnung… Dann kommen wir zu den Anklagepunkten: Mehrfache Verwendung eines Unverzeihlichen Fluchs, genauer, des Cruciatus-Fluchs, an Mr Severus Snape."

Saydas Augen glitzerten verdächtig.

„Ist das korrekt?"

„… Ja", sagte Sayda mit erstickter Stimme.

Silentia Avelon kritzelte etwas auf einen Bogen Pergament vor sich.

„Gut. Wie oft haben Sie den Cruciatus-Fluch gegen Mr Snape eingesetzt?"

„Z-zweimal, der Rest war Hexbeth."

„Zweimal… Aurelius Hexbeth sprach allerdings davon, dass Sie wesentlich mehr… sagen wir… _Wucht_ in den Zauber gelegt haben als er. Stimmt das?"

„Das… das war nicht beabsichtigt, ich… ich war verzweifelt…"

„Verzweifelt? Und dann haben Sie sich einfach mal gedacht, Sie -"

„Nein!", rief Sayda laut. „Hexbeth hat mich dazu gezwungen! Ich hatte gar keine Wahl! Ich hätte nie… nie…" Ihr versagte die Stimme.

„Ah ja. Gibt es dafür Zeugen?" Madam Avelon spähte hinauf zu Siria.

Sayda, die ihrem Blick gefolgt war, wirkte etwas erschrocken darüber, dass ihre Freundin da war, fasste sich aber relativ schnell wieder.

„Nun", meinte Siria und räusperte sich leicht, „Mr Snape persönlich könnte aussagen."

„Und wo ist Mr Snape, Miss…?", fragte eine Hexe aus dem Zaubergamot.

„Brown. Siria Lesley Brown. Und was Mr Snape anbelangt… sein Zustand erlaubt es ihm nicht, hier zu sein."

„Also, so wie ich das sehe, können wir nicht zu einem Urteil kommen, wenn der mögliche Zeuge nicht ausgesagt hat", fasste die Oberste Richterin zusammen. „Ich veranschlage somit eine weitere Anhörung in einer Woche. Miss Shevell, Sie verbleiben solange in Haft."

Furcht breitete sich auf Saydas Gesicht aus und sie klammerte sich an den Stuhl.

„Miss Brown, ich würde mir wünschen, dass Sie wiederkommen, auch wenn der Zeuge anwesend ist.

Dann ist die Anhörung hiermit beendet."

Siria war schon wieder der Verzweiflung nahe, als sie den 4. Stock des St. Mungo betrat und von einer fröhlichen Cryptia Norfolk begrüßt wurde.

„Miss Brown!", rief diese ihr entgegen. „Mr Snape ist heute Morgen aufgewacht, es geht ihm besser, er ist nur, sagen wir, etwas verwirrt. Spricht nicht."

Die jähe Freude in Siria flaute schnell wieder ab. Severus' bloße Anwesenheit vor Gericht würde keinen Freispruch erwirken… Hastig öffnete sie die Tür zum Krankenzimmer und schlüpfte hinein.

„Severus? Ich bin's, Siria…"

Severus rührte sich kein bisschen, nur seine schwarzen Augen huschten zu ihr hinüber und musterten sie eindringlich. Siria versuchte zu lächeln, doch es musste ziemlich verkrampft wirken. Nachdem sie nicht wusste, wie viel ihr Gegenüber verstehen würde, erzählte sie ein paar harmlose Geschichten und umging das Thema „Sayda" dabei großzügig.

Bei den darauffolgenden Besuchen war meistens auch Heilerin Norfolk anwesend, die so viel plapperte, dass es gar nicht weiter auffiel, dass Siria langsam aber sicher der „Gesprächs"-Stoff ausging. Schließlich sprach sie die Heilerin auf die Anhörung an und diese meinte, sie sollte Severus ruhig mal „hier rausbringen".

Als Sayda am nächsten Dienstag wieder in den Gerichtssaal geführt wurde, sah sie sich sofort nach Siria um und wirkte über alle Maßen schockiert, als sie in der blassen Gestalt neben ihrer Freundin Severus erkannte, der ohne ein Zeichen des Erkennens leicht an Siria gelehnt da saß, das einzig menschliche an ihm der unverhohlen leidende Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

Der Oberste Richter war diesmal ein langer, dünner Mann mit stachelig gegelten Haaren und einem Nadelstreifenanzug namens Nac Brisbaine, der den Eindruck machte, eigentlich kein Zauberer zu sein. Zumindest, bis er seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts zog und ihn sorgsam vor sich auf das Pult legte. Nachdem Brisbaine Sayda dieselben Fragen gestellt hatte wie schon eine Woche davor Madam Avelon, ging er noch ein bisschen weiter darauf ein, dass Sayda angeblich gezwungen worden war, den Cruciatus-Fluch zu benutzen.

„Sie wurden also von Mr Aurelius Hexbeth gezwungen, diesen Fluch, bei dem es sich um einen Unverzeihlichen handelt, wie Sie selber wussten, an Mr Snape anzuwenden?"

„Ja, das sagte ich doch bereits, sonst hätte ich das _nie_ getan!"

„Immer mit der Ruhe. Warum haben Sie sich nicht einfach geweigert, das zu tun?"

„Ich konnte mich nicht weigern!", rief Sayda verzweifelt. „Wenn ich mich geweigert hätte, dann… dann…" Sie schluckte schwer und blickte hinauf zu Severus. „Dann wäre ich jetzt nicht in der Lage, Ihnen das zu erzählen…"

Nac Brisbaine folgte ihrem Blick. „Ist das unser Zeuge? Mr Snape?"

Siria nickte, da Severus sich augenscheinlich nicht angesprochen fühlte – oder es schlichtweg nicht mitgekriegt hatte.

„Ähm, Sie sind…?"

„Siria Lesley Brown. Ich begleite Mr Snape, da seine Genesung noch nicht weit genug fortgeschritten ist, als dass er hätte allein kommen können." Siria reckte das Kinn, um ihre Traurigkeit zu überspielen.

„Verstehe. Und… hat Mr Snape etwas zu sagen?"

„Nein. Im Moment hat er noch keine… Vorstellung… von dem, was passiert ist."

„Keine Vorstellung…", wiederholte Brisbaine langsam. „Meinen Sie, es könnte ein schwerwiegender Gedächtnisverlust vorliegen oder könnte es ihm möglich sein, nächste Woche bei einer dritten Anhörung auszusagen?"

„Das kann Ihnen leider keiner genau sagen. Vielleicht kann er es, vielleicht nicht."

„Nun gut. Sollte er nicht können, wird es nächsten Dienstag zumindest zu einer vorrübergehenden Verurteilung der Angeklagten kommen. Die Anhörung ist beendet."

Auch wenn Severus nun weiterhin Fortschritte machte, hatte Siria keine Hoffnung mehr, dass Sayda freikommen könnte, denn er sprach immer noch kein Wort.

Am Tag der letzten Anhörung saß Siria schon vor Morgengrauen neben seinem Bett, als Severus plötzlich die Augen aufschlug und sich trotz aller Schmerzen entschlossen aufrichtete.

„Sayda", sagte er. „Wo ist Sayda?"

Siria zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass sie beinahe von ihrem Stuhl gefallen war.

„Sayda… Sie ist nicht hier, sie ist in Askaban…"

„WAS?" Severus fuhr herum und fixierte sie mit dem typischen, bohrenden Snape-Blick. „Warum?"

„Sie wurde angeklagt, weil sie den Cruciatus-Fluch gegen dich eingesetzt hat."

Severus sah sie verständnislos an. „Aber das war doch nicht ihre freie Entscheidung. _Ich_ habe ihr gesagt, dass sie es tun muss, sonst hätte der alte Hexbeth sie erledigt! Wann kommt sie wieder frei?"

„Gar nicht", meinte Siria traurig. „Es gibt keine Zeugen außer dir und du warst in den letzten Wochen… verhindert."

„Verhindert… Wann ist die Anhörung?"

„In einer knappen halben Stunde…"

„Und worauf wartest du dann noch? Wenn ich der einzige bin, der Sayda da raushauen kann, sollte ich es tun!" Er schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf, wobei er ziemlich schwankte und auch sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht sonderlich entspannt aussah. Sofort war Siria neben ihm, die er argwöhnisch beäugte.

Auf einmal betrat Heilerin Norfolk das Zimmer und staunte Bauklötze.

„Wie… was… hä?"

„Wir gehen zur Anhörung von Miss Shevell, Madam", erklärte Severus ihr kühl.

„Ähm… Ja… Okay…"

Siria nickte kurz und sie verließen das St. Mungo. Hinter einem Müllkübel disapparierten sie und landeten in der Nähe des Ministeriums.

Diesmal setzte sich Siria in weiser Voraussicht in die erste Reihe der für die Verteidigung reservierten Sitzreihen. Severus neben ihr versteifte sich merklich als Sayda hereingeführt wurde und die riss vor Überraschung die Augen auf. Mit offenem Mund ließ sie sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und starrte ungläubig herüber.

Diesmal wurden Nac Brisbaine und Silentia Avelon von Evanescence Cadwick und Mondrian Drake, zwei erst kürzlich ernannten Richtern, unterstützt, die besonders auf schwierige Fälle spezialisiert waren. Sie kamen schnell voran und schließlich wurde Severus als Zeuge aufgerufen. Etwas wankend stieg er die wenigen Stufen hinab und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der neben Saydas erschienen war. Sayda wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen.

„So, Mr Snape, sind Sie auch der Meinung, dass Miss Shevell keine andere Wahl hatte, außer den Fluch an Ihnen zu benutzen?", fragte Brisbaine.

„Ja."

„So? Erklären Sie das mal…"

„Aurelius Hexbeth hätte sie zu Tode gefoltert, wenn sie es nicht getan hätte. Ich habe ihr das selbst mitgeteilt."

„Ah, interessant…", schaltete sich Madam Cadwick ein. „Waren Sie sich dann auch im Klaren über das, was dann kommen würde, über die Kraft, mit der der Fluch Sie erwischen würde?"

„Natürlich. Miss Shevell war meine Schülerin, ich weiß um ihre außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten."

Obwohl es beileibe nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, errötete Sayda leicht.

„Also… Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Miss Shevell eigentlich keinerlei Schuld trifft, weil Sie wussten, worauf Sie sich… einließen?", erkundigte sich Mondrian Drake und zwirbelte seinen dünnen Schnurrbart.

„Ja. Sie hatte keine Wahl." Severus starrte die Richter an, wie er es sonst nur bei seinen Schülern gemacht hatte.

„Gut… Dann kommen wir zum Urteil…" Silentia Avelon sortierte ihre Pergamente. „Wer dafür ist, dass Miss Shevell von allen Anklagepunkten - "

Der ganze Saal war plötzlich still. Severus hatte unwillkürlich nach Saydas Hand gegriffen und diese erwiderte die Geste und sie sahen sich kurz in die Augen.

„ – dass Miss Shevell von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen wird", nahm Madam Avelon den Faden wieder auf, „der hebt jetzt die Hand."

Die zum größten Teil ungläubigen und überraschten Zaubergamots hoben fast alle die Hände. Auf Sirias Gesicht stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln, auch wenn es niemand sehen konnte.

„Und wer für eine Verurteilung ist, hebt jetzt die Hand… - Ich würde sagen, das heißt: In allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen!"

Die vier Richter nickten Sayda zu und einige der Zaubergamots lächelten aufmunternd.

„Die Anhörung ist somit offiziell beendet. Mr Snape, Sie sind von Ihren Pflichten als Zeuge entbunden und können nun nach Hause gehen. Miss Shevell, bitte bleiben Sie noch ein wenig hier, wir müssen noch über ihren Zauberstab sprechen…", verkündete Nac Brisbaine.

Severus, der jetzt noch um einiges mitgenommener aussah, ließ Saydas Hand los und verließ mit Siria den Gerichtssaal.

„Sie bekommen eine Genehmigung für einen neuen Zauberstab", wandte sich Evanescence Cadwick an Sayda und reichte ihr einen eng beschriebenes Blatt Pergament. „Unterschreiben Sie hier und dann können Sie sich bei Ollivander einen neuen holen."

Aufgeregt tauchte Sayda die Feder ein und kritzelte ihren Namen hin.

„Sehr schön. Nun, haben Sie noch eine schöne Zeit."

Vor der Tür machte Sayda einen kleinen Luftsprung.

Nachdem sie jetzt wieder Zugang zu ihrem (wenn auch wenigen) Gold hatte, füllte sie gleich ihren Geldbeutel und machte sich auf zu Ollivander. Ihr neuer Zauberstab war wieder aus Holunderholz, doch diesmal mit einem Einhornhaarkern. Und er war viel schöner als das alte, selbstgeschnitzte Exemplar, mit zarten Schnitzereien aus spiralförmigen Ranken besetzt. 12 Zoll, geschmeidig und biegsam.

Fröhlich machte sie sich auf den Weg ins St. Mungo, um Severus zu sehen, doch als sie gerade die letzten Stufen zum 4. Stock hinaufstieg, kam ihr eine sehr besorgte Siria entgegen. Als diese sie erkannte, packte sie sie an den Schultern.

„Sayda…", begann sie leise, doch Sayda unterbrach sie: „Was ist los? Ist was mit Severus?"

Siria nickte traurig.

„Wie…? Was…?"

„Kaum waren wir draußen… vielleicht ein paar Meter ins Atrium…" Siria kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte, sich zu fassen „… da hat er einen fürchterlichen Zusammenbruch erlitten. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie es geschehen konnte…. wahrscheinlich war einfach alles… zu viel…"

Sayda sank wie in Zeitlupe auf die Treppe nieder. „Nein… Und – jetzt?"

Siria schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nichts. Er ist nicht bei Bewusstsein, seit Stunden nicht. Heilerin Norfolk meinte, es ginge ihm noch schlechter als ganz am Anfang…"

Sayda schwankte. Zum Glück konnte sie nicht sonderlich tief fallen.

„Kann ich… kann ich ihn sehen?"

„Wenn du das wirklich willst – ja."

Doch der Schock war größer als sich Sayda je hatte vorstellen können. Ihre Beine gaben nach und sie wäre gestürzt, hätte Siria sie nicht geradeso noch aufgefangen und einen Sessel herbeigezaubert. Langsam setzte sie sich auf einen zweiten neben ihre Freundin.

„Sayda?"

„Warum? _Warum_, Siria?"

Siria rang kurz mit sich, dann entschloss sie sich, Sayda alles anzuvertrauen, was sie wusste.

„Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass Hexbeth tatsächlich hinter dem Giftanschlag im September steckt, damals wollte er einfach verhindern, dass Severus zu viel Aufmerksamkeit oder gar irgendwelche Auszeichnungen bekommt – natürlich vor dem Hintergrund, dass ein ehemaliger Todesser die nicht verdient hat. Und jetzt wird vermutet, dass er irgendwann während des… _Aufenthalts_… in Hexbeths Haus noch einmal mit dem Gift, nun ja, „in Berührung gekommen" ist. Du weißt ja noch, dass Caru gesagt hat, es sei ein furchtbares Zeug…"

„Und du meinst…?" Sayda versagte die Stimme.

„Ja, in Verbindung mit dem Stress bei der Anhörung könnte es ausschlaggebend gewesen sein. Die Symptome deuten zumindest auf eine starke Tegsak-Vergiftung hin – verbunden mit den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus natürlich eine teuflische Mischung."

Sayda starrte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf Severus, der fast so blass wie die weiße Decke schien. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend stand sie auf und ging zu ihm hinüber. Ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut lief aus Severus' linken Mundwinkel und tropfte lautlos auf das Laken. Sayda kniete sich neben das Bett und wischte es mit einem Taschentuch weg. Sanft fuhr sie mit den Fingern die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach und schloss die Augen. Unter ihren Lidern quollen silberne Tränen hervor und fielen in das schwarze Haar, wo sie glänzend wie Tautropfen liegen blieben.

Siria wurde ganz kalt und eine böse Stimme in ihr flüsterte, dass sie jetzt eine gute Chance hatte, Aurelius Hexbeth wegen Mord einbuchten zu können, doch sie riss sich zusammen und gab sich nicht ihrer Trauer hin. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben griff sie Saydas Grundsatz auf, vor anderen Leuten nicht die tiefsten Gefühle zu offenbaren. Sie musste jetzt stark sein. Für Sayda, ihre beste Freundin.

Als Cryptia Norfolks mitfühlendes Gesicht in der Tür erschien, zog sie Sayda in eine feste Umarmung, um sie vor den neugierigen und mitfühlenden Blicken der Heilerin zu schützen. Siria konnte nicht weinen. Das hatte sie sich geschworen. Für Sayda.

/

_ARSnape: Ohne ein bisschen Drama kann ich einfach nicht… ;D Aber im Großen und Ganzen bin ich doch ein äußerst friedliebender Mensch ^^_


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. __Die Filmszene: Copyright by Warner Bros. __Bonnie Tyler, Rea Garvey & Reamonn gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe. Dasselbe gilt für Alan Rickman und seine Schauspielkollegen._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria, Tina/Temptation/Alechia und Icarus Tate; Cryptia Norfolk; Silentia Avelon, Nac Brisbaine, Evanescence Cadwick, Mondrian Drake; Pacis & Dawn, Helios & Carmaine; Aurelius Hexbeth, Hopper, Crester, Loffley; Hensley Johansen, Caligula Demin, Ambra Meldenee und Dargun de Ville; Camira Moonstone, Acropolis Messmer, Rumthrop; Helga, Helmut & Angelika Reuther sowie Michaela und Henriette ohne Nachnamen. _

_Und das „Faithless" geht auf meine Kosten, sowie mein „Tegsak" und die „Zeitsamen"._

/

Das redete sie sich immer wieder ein, auch noch, als sie nach Spinner's End apparierten und die verlassenen Straßen entlang liefen. Wieder einmal prasselte der Regen auf sie ein und der Himmel war so trüb und grau wie ihre Stimmung, was in Anbetracht der Tatsachen doch eine ganz schöne Leistung war. Vermutlich war es das Beste, Sayda erstmal ins Bett zu schaffen, doch als Siria ihre Freundin endlich soweit hatte, konnte diese nicht einschlafen. Stumme Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, durchnässten die Bettwäsche und Siria konnte nur daneben sitzen, warten. Schließlich ging sie hinüber in Severus' „Büro" und suchte einen Schlaftrank heraus. Kaum hatte Sayda die fünf Tropfen mit dem Wasser geschluckt, fiel sie in einen tiefen Schlaf, der jedoch augenscheinlich genauso von Albträumen heimgesucht wurde wie der Wachzustand, denn sie warf sich unruhig im Bett herum, griff ins Leere nach etwas – oder jemandem – und murmelte unter stetigem, leisem Schluchzen etwas vor sich hin. Einmal hatte Siria ein paar Zeilen eines Liedes identifizieren können, doch die Bedeutung, die diese zweifellos für Sayda hatten, war so traurig (und wahr), dass auch ihr heiße Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Als Sayda wieder erwachte, fühlte sie nichts als schreckliche, gähnende Leere in sich, abgrundtiefe Trauer und ein grausames Schuldgefühl. Sie hätte sich weigern müssen. Sie hatte sich selbst gerettet und das war so unglaublich feige gewesen! Wenn sie gesagt hätte, dass sie es nicht machen wollte… dann hätte Hexbeth sie wahrscheinlich bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert, aber dann wäre zumindest…

Endlich bemerkte sie Siria neben sich. Doch die wirkte blass und fast ein wenig kränklich wie sie da in dem morgendlichen Dämmerlicht neben dem Bett saß und ihr ein Tablett mit Frühstück reichte. Sayda schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Sie konnte jetzt nichts essen, die Schuldgefühle quälten sie so sehr, dass sie nicht einmal Hunger verspürte, obwohl sie seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen haben musste.

Seufzend stellte Siria das Essen weg. Als sie schließlich zu sprechen begann, war ihre Stimme heiser und brüchig, wie Sayda sie noch nie erlebt hatte: „Hey… Du hast 5 Tage lang fast nur geschlafen… Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Über Saydas Wangen liefen wieder die Tränen und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht kopfschüttelnd in der Decke.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld…" Leise verließ Siria den Raum. Nach fast einer Woche war es wohl ihre Pflicht, im St. Mungo vorbeizuschauen, auch wenn ihr schon allein die Vorstellung Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Da war Sayda plötzlich neben ihr. Am Boden zerstört, aber doch entschlossen, mit ihr mitzugehen.

Kaum hatten sie die Station erreicht und Siria sich wieder ein wenig gefasst, begegneten sie Cryptia Norfolk, die heute noch besorgter aussah als noch vor einigen Tagen. Sie wirkte nervös, abgespannt und – ja, traurig. Ihre grünlichen Augen waren voller Mitleid, als sie an ihr vorbeigingen.

„Sind Sie gekommen, um sich zu verabschieden?", fragte die Heilerin leise.

Siria erstarrte. Was war passiert?

Die Erkenntnis traf sie mit grausamer Wucht, als sie das Krankenzimmer betraten. Severus' Haut war weiß und wächsern, das schwarze Haar viel zu dunkel neben dem eingefallenen Gesicht und es schien kaum möglich, dass er noch am Leben war. Siria hatte das Gefühl, sie würde im Inneren zerrissen werden und sank zitternd auf den harten Stuhl neben dem Bett. Die furchtbare Wahrheit drang mit schrecklicher Beharrlichkeit auf sie ein. Wie lange hatte Severus noch? Ein paar Tage? Ein paar Stunden? Sie holte tief Luft und trocknete ihr feuchtes Gesicht an ihrem Umhang. Während sie aufstand, berührte sie kurz Severus' Hand. Sie war eiskalt.

Sayda kniete wieder neben ihm, strich ihm liebevoll durch die Haare und über die Wangen, küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn, während ihr Körper unter stummem Weinen bebte.

Verschanzt hinter einer Barriere aus Unnahbarkeit schritt Siria den Gang hinunter auf das Büro von Heilerin Norfolk zu. Die empfing sie mit unsicherem Gesichtsausdruck. Siria starrte sie nur an und langsam begann die mollige Frau zu erklären, wobei man ihr deutlich ansah, wie unwohl sie sich fühlte: „Er wird immer schwächer. Es tut mir so leid…" Die Resignation und Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Es gibt so gut wie keine Hoffnung mehr…"

Da stieg in Siria eine unerklärliche Wut hoch.

„Sie werden alles für ihn tun, verstanden!", fuhr sie die Heilerin kalt an. „Alles, ist das klar?"

Verschreckt blickte Norfolk sie an und ihre Augen waren weit vor Schreck.

„Aber ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass…"

„Sie sagten, es besteht _kaum noch_ Hoffnung, das heißt, es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit!" Siria stand jetzt genau vor ihr und machte einen leicht wahnsinnigen Eindruck.

„J-Ja, Miss Brown, ich verspreche es Ihnen, aber das sind… Methoden, die wir noch nie angewendet haben… eine Kombination aus Heilkunst und Muggelmethoden…"

„Das ist doch egal!", bellte Siria. „Tun Sie alles, wenn es nur Grund zur geringsten Hoffnung ist!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie wieder aus dem Raum. Erst kurz vor der Tür zum Krankenzimmer verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte. Wie sollte sie das Sayda beibringen? Die Heiler hatten Severus schon aufgegeben, doch Siria spürte, dass tief in ihr noch ein klitzekleiner Funken Hoffnung war. Muggelmethoden… Na und wenn schon, manchmal war das sicher nicht verkehrt, vielleicht konnte ja gerade etwas so primitives helfen?

Sie wappnete sich gegen den Anblick, der sich ihr gleich bieten würde und betrat das Zimmer wieder. Sayda kauerte noch immer an Severus' Seite und weinte leise. Eine eisige Hand umfasste Sirias Herz bei der Vorstellung, wie ihre Freundin über Severus' Leiche gebeugt war und ihn zum letzten Mal sah, wie sie noch einmal seine Hand nahm… – Nein. Noch war er am Leben und so lange wollte sie weiterkämpfen.

Doch als Sayda aufsah, merkte sie, dass diese wusste, wie schlecht die Chancen standen und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ich… ich würde lieber mein restliches Leben in Askaban verbringen und wissen, dass es Sev gut geht, als frei zu sein… und zu wissen, dass er… dass er nicht mehr da ist", schluchzte Sayda leise und Siria spürte, wie Tränen den Stoff ihres Kleides durchdrangen.

„Ich weiß…"

Fast zwei Wochen vergingen auf die gleiche Weise, ohne dass jemand eine Verbesserung feststellen konnte. Sayda hatte seit ihrem letzten „Gespräch" überhaupt nichts mehr gesagt und hatte es sich angewöhnt, statt unter einer Decke unter einem von Severus' alten Umhängen zu schlafen. Was auch bemerkenswert gut klappte, der vertraute Geruch beruhigte sie ungemein, auch wenn die Verzweiflung am nächsten Morgen dafür umso heftiger über sie hereinbrach. Nachdem Cryptia Norfolk Siria eines Tages offenbart hatte, dass sie jetzt wirklich nichts mehr tun konnten außer warten, ließ diese Sayda für ein paar Stunden zurück und machte einen ausgiebigen Spaziergang durch Wiesen und Felder. Hier war sie alleine und konnte ihren Tränen endlich freien Lauf lassen. Kalter Nieselregen fiel vom Himmel, der Wind drang ihr in die Kleidung und ließ sie schaudern, doch sie ging immer weiter, bis sie das Gefühl hatte, sie müsste am Ende der Welt angekommen sein. Mit einem leisen Seufzen apparierte sie zurück nach London.

Langsam stieg Siria die Treppenstufen hinauf, die ihr plötzlich so zahlreich vorkamen, dass sie wohl nie das Ende erreichen würde. Eine eigentümliche Beklommenheit hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen, nicht mehr die Angst und die Hoffnung, die sie in den letzten Tagen verspürt hatte, sondern das Wissen, dass jetzt keiner mehr etwas tun konnte. Endgültigkeit. Ihre Beine schienen schwer zu werden, als sie sich der unangenehm vertrauten Tür im vierten Stock näherte und sie blieb stehen, um tief durchzuatmen. Die Tür war angelehnt, doch Siria sah nicht hinein.

Da nahm sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine rasche Bewegung wahr. Sayda war von ihrem Stuhl aufgesprungen und starrte mit offenem Mund auf Severus. Siria, schon das schlimmste befürchtend, eilte an ihre Seite und ihr Herz schlug augenblicklich schneller. Hatte sie sich das gerade eingebildet oder hatten Severus' Lippen sich soeben ein wenig bewegt?

Nein! Wirklich! Seine Augenlider flatterten ein wenig und ein leises Stöhnen drang aus seiner Kehle.

Sayda stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und war sofort neben ihm.

„Sev… Sev… Komm schon, ich bin da… Wach auf…", flüsterte sie und streichelte sein Gesicht.

Siria stand mit den Händen vor dem Mund daneben und konnte gar nicht fassen, was sie da sah.

Plötzlich zerschellte etwas mit einem lauten Klirren hinter ihr und als sie sich umwandte, sah sie Heilerin Norfolk mit vor Überraschung weit aufgerissenen Augen vor einem Haufen Scherben stehen.

„Was zum…? Bei Merlins allergrößter magischer Kräutersammlung! Das gibt's doch nicht…" Sie stand wie festgewurzelt auf der Stelle und versuchte zu begreifen, was hier vorging. Sayda redete immer noch leise auf Severus ein und schließlich öffnete er unter größter Anstrengung die Augen und seine Lippen formten lautlos ihren Namen. Sayda schwankte vor Glück, Freudentränen schossen ihr in die Augen und mit einem erleichterten Schluchzen küsste sie ihn, während sie zitternd seine kalte Hand hielt.

„Ich liebe dich!", sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme.

Severus fielen die Augen wieder zu, doch diesmal verlor er nicht das Bewusstsein. Siria meinte sogar, die kleine Andeutung eines Lächelns auf seinem ausgezehrten Gesicht zu sehen.

Cryptia Norfolk erwachte aus ihrer Starre und hetzte aus dem Zimmer in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Heiler, wobei sie auf den Scherben ausrutschte, die sich mit einem unangenehmen Knirschen in den Boden gruben. Wenige Minuten später schien das halbe St. Mungo in dem kleinen Raum versammelt zu sein, um ihr medizinisches Wunder zu sehen und Siria und Sayda setzten sich ihnen direkt in den Weg, wobei letztere so glücklich strahlte wie wohl seit Monaten nicht mehr. Immer noch etwas ungläubig schüttelte sie ab und zu den Kopf, doch ihre blauen Augen funkelten wie Sterne.

/

_Die zitierten Zeilen sind aus „__**My Immortal**__" von __**Evanescence**__._


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. __Die Filmszene: Copyright by Warner Bros. __Bonnie Tyler, Rea Garvey & Reamonn gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe. Dasselbe gilt für Alan Rickman und seine Schauspielkollegen._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria, Tina/Temptation/Alechia und Icarus Tate; Cryptia Norfolk; Silentia Avelon, Nac Brisbaine, Evanescence Cadwick, Mondrian Drake; Pacis & Dawn, Helios & Carmaine; Aurelius Hexbeth, Hopper, Crester, Loffley; Hensley Johansen, Caligula Demin, Ambra Meldenee und Dargun de Ville; Camira Moonstone, Acropolis Messmer, Rumthrop; Helga, Helmut & Angelika Reuther sowie Michaela und Henriette ohne Nachnamen. _

_Und das „Faithless" geht auf meine Kosten, sowie mein „Tegsak" und die „Zeitsamen"._

_A/N: Ich bin ja niemand, der sich auf die Leser stürzt und Reviews einfordert, aber ich wollte nur mal sagen, dass ich es traurig finde, dass oft mehr als 17 Leser pro Kapitel angezeigt werden und gerade mal 1 davon reviewt (viiiiielen, vielen lieben Dank hier an ARSnape!)… Nur so eine Anmerkung nebenbei._

/

Erst spät am Abend verließen Siria und Sayda das St. Mungo und auf Saydas Gesicht war ein dauerhaftes Lächeln eingebrannt. Zurück in Spinner's End war das erste, was sie tat, die Fenster weit aufzureißen, um die kühle Märzluft hereinzulassen, dann stürmte sie die Treppe hinauf, dass es nur so knarrte, und kam in einem schillernd roten Kleid zurück. Ihre Haare hatte sie eilig hochgesteckt, sodass noch immer einige gewellte Strähnen heraushingen und ihr ein fröhliches, mädchenhaftes Aussehen verliehen.

„Siri, hol Caru – wir feiern!", rief sie ausgelassen, sprang umher und dekorierte die Küche mit großen, orangenen Gerbera und Strohbündeln.

„Du hast einen ungewöhnlichen Geschmack was Dekoration angeht", stellte Siria fest, als sie mit ihrem Freund wiederkam, der die tolle Neuigkeit noch nicht so ganz fassen konnte.

Sofort begann Icarus zu fragen: „Und – trotz Tegsak – hat er es geschafft? Das ist…"

„Wahnsinn!", quiekte Sayda vor Glück und umarmte ihn, wobei sie ihn beinahe umschmiss.

„Ja, Wahnsinn!", drang es gedämpft hinter ihr hervor.

Siria schwang derweil ihren Zauberstab, um aus den Nahrungsmitteln, die sie gefunden hatte, etwas Essbares zu machen, doch Haushaltszauber waren allem Anschein nach nicht ihre Stärke, die Zucchinischeiben wurden alle ungleich dick, die Tomaten spritzten ihren Saft überall hin, nur nicht dort hin, wo er hinsollte, und die Spaghetti fielen zum Großteil neben den Topf.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Siria und stopfte sie per Hand zurück. „Wie schafft man das denn, wenn nicht auf Muggelart!"

„Du hast das Salz vergessen!" Sayda grinste und schnippte kurz mit ihrem Zauberstab, woraufhin eine tüchtige Prise Salz in den Kochtopf segelte. „Und denk ans Wasser. Das müssen sogar Muggel reintun, obwohl bei denen sonst alles einfacher ist!"

„Arrrgh", knurrte Siria, als der Löffel ihr einen Streich spielte und sich wie ein Kätzchen einrollte und anfing zu schnurren.

Lachend trat Sayda neben sie und kraulte den Löffel am Griff, woraufhin er behaglich grummelte und sich wieder ausrollte.

„Hier, bitteschön. Manche sind etwas eigen."

„Etwas eigen!", schnaubte Siria und rührte so heftig in der Soße, dass die Hälfte über den Rand des Topfes schwappte.

„Siri – lass mal, ich mach' das." Sayda nahm ihrer Freundin den Löffel ab und ließ die verschüttete Soße wieder zurück in den Topf fliegen. Dann würzte sie noch ganz nach ihrem Geschmack mit ordentlich Knoblauch und Basilikum, schmeckte immer wieder ab und bald breitete sich ein himmlischer Duft im ganzen Haus aus. Wie schon so oft schmeckten die Spaghetti genauso gut, wie sie rochen und es wurde eine ziemlich lustige Runde.

Als Icarus dann noch einmal weg musste, um einen Bericht fertig zu schreiben, hockten sich Siria und Sayda gemeinsam auf das Sofa. Siria hatte eine Flasche Eierlikör bei einem Muggel in der Nähe stibitzt und nun tranken sie beide ein wenig, ohne groß miteinander zu reden.

„Sag mal", unterbrach Sayda plötzlich das Schweigen, „Sev hat mir vor einiger Zeit gesagt, dass sein Patronus immer noch eine Hirschkuh ist. Hast du eine Ahnung, warum?"

Siria grinste. „Neidisch?"

„Nein!", rief Sayda entrüstet. „Ich würde es nur gern wissen!"

Siria überlegte ein wenig und leckte ihr Glas aus.

„Nun, genau kann ich es auch nicht sagen, aber ich denke… Durch Lily hat sich sein Leben verändert, er hat sich von den Todessern abgewandt und hat sich wieder für das Richtige eingesetzt. Sie allein hat ihn zu dem gemacht, was er jetzt ist. Mutig und selbstlos. Verantwortungsvoll. Der Patronus symbolisiert Lily und die Liebe zu ihr. Er ist Teil seiner Persönlichkeit geworden und spiegelt diese wider. Ich weiß nicht, ob das stimmt, aber es kommt mir logisch vor…"

Sayda nickte langsam. „Ja… klingt logisch…"

„Das heißt jetzt nicht, dass er dich nicht liebt, ja!", fügte Siria rasch hinzu. „Ich glaube – aber auch da bin ich mir nicht sicher – dass Lily, seit er dich kennt… ja, in den Hintergrund gerückt ist. Sie ist immer noch da – siehe sein Patronus – aber du bist das Wichtigste."

Sayda lief ein sanfter Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

„Meinst du wirklich?"

Siria lachte.

„Siehst du nicht, wie er dich anschaut? – Natürlich nicht, du starrst genauso zurück!"

Sayda schnappte empört nach Luft, lächelte aber dabei.

„Im Ernst?", fragte sie mit leicht geröteten Wangen.

„Ja. So wahr ich hier neben dir sitze!" Siria beobachtete ihre Freundin, wie sie versonnen ins Nichts blickte und ihren – zweifellos schönen - Gedanken nachhing. Es war so wunderbar, zu sehen, dass Sayda wieder die Alte war.

Am nächsten Morgen stieg Sayda nicht tief betrübt, sondern voll freudiger Erregung aus dem Bett und schlüpfte rasch in ihr geliebtes, mangogelbes Kleid. Als sie in die Küche hinunter kam, kämpfte Siria gerade mit dem Toaster um eine Scheibe Brot.

„Jetz' lass endlich los, du verdammtes Teil!", schimpfte sie und zerrte an ihrem Frühstück. Doch der Toaster knarzte nur leise, als ob er sie auslachen würde, und zog den Toast noch ein Stück weiter in sich hinein. „Au! Verflucht!" Siria lutschte an ihren verbrannten Fingern. Von ihrem Brot war nichts mehr zu sehen, aber der Toaster gab ein genüssliches Gurren von sich. Knurrend öffnete sie nun die Besteckschublade. Mit einem lauten Klirren verkrochen sich alle Messer, Gabeln und Löffel in die hinterste Ecke der Schublade, wo sie sich zitternd und wimmernd aneinander drängten. Sayda trat in aller Seelenruhe neben sie.

„Die fürchten sich", erklärte sie, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt. „Und was den Toaster angeht, der ist ein bisschen verwöhnt. Hat jahrelang die vergessenen Brote geschluckt, weißt du."

Siria schnaubte.

„Na super! Du solltest das Zeug mal anständig erziehen, falls du möchtest, dass ich hier drinnen weiterhin überlebe!"

Grinsend stopfte Sayda zwei halbe Brötchen in den Toaster, der sofort wieder damit anfing, sie zu verspeisen. Zack – Stecker raus. Der Toaster gab ein klägliches Fiepen von sich und ruckelte reumütig hin und her.

„Hach ja, so einfach geht das. Wenn ich ihm jetzt wieder Saft geb', toastet er ganz brav."

„Wieso funktioniert der eigentlich? Es müsste doch viel zu viel Magie in der Luft liegen…", überlegte Siria.

„Nun ja… Ich nehme an, da hat jemand dran rumgebastelt, aber psst, nicht weitersagen, sonst kommen gleich die Leute aus der Abteilung Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten…"

Nach einem relativ ruhigen Frühstück (nur einmal hatte die Tasse es gewagt, nach Saydas Fingern zu schnappen; nun lag sie in Scherben im Mülleimer) brachen Siria und Sayda zum St. Mungo auf.

Siria war etwas angespannt. Was, wenn das gestern nur ein kurzer… Zwischenfall gewesen war? Oh nein, lieber nicht daran denken! Sayda dagegen hatte große Mühe, sich zu beherrschen und nicht fröhlich herum zu hüpfen.

Die Stationsheilerin empfing die beiden mit einem begeistert-ungläubigen Fischaugen-Blick, aus dem Siria schloss, dass sie den letzten Tag doch nicht geträumt hatte. Nervös tänzelte Sayda den Gang entlang, sodass einige der Heilerporträts an den Wänden missbilligend den Kopf schüttelten und ihr grimmig hinterher starrten. Vorsichtig lugte sie durch die angelehnte Tür, grinste breit und winkte ihrer Freundin, ihr zu folgen. So leise sie konnte schlich sich Sayda hinein, doch auf halbem Weg zum Bett blieb sie wie erstarrt stehen.

„Hallo, Sayda. Du kannst jetzt wieder normal laufen, ich habe dich gehört." Severus sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel leicht spöttisch an.

Fluchend trippelte Sayda zu ihm.

„Du hörst eindeutig zu viel. Wetten, ich würde es nicht fertig bringen, dich zu erschrecken?"

„Oh, das hast du schon oft genug getan! - Siria! Spielst du den Begleitschutz für diese Verrückte?"

Lächelnd kam Siria hinüber.

„Ja, man muss seit gestern echt ein bisschen auf sie aufpassen, ist voll abgedreht!" Sie packte Sayda und verfrachtete sie auf einen Stuhl, wobei diese sich lautstark wehrte. „Hey, das kann ich selber, aufhören! Sev, mach die weg!"

Severus ließ ein abfälliges Schnauben hören.

„Sehe ich etwa so aus, als wäre ich in der Lage _die weg_ _zu machen_?"

„Oh, Verzeihung…", meinte Sayda betreten, doch Severus verdrehte nur genervt die Augen und versuchte, sich ein wenig aufzurichten, obwohl sein Körper bei jeder Bewegung heftig rebellierte.

„Also", sagte er schließlich, „was habt ihr gestern Abend noch gemacht?"

„Ach, nur eine kleine Party. Sayda, Caru und ich, nix besonderes", erzählte Siria.

„So? Nichts Besonderes? Hat's wenigstens Spaß gemacht?"

Siria zögerte ein bisschen, bevor sie antwortete. Was war das denn für eine neue Masche? Geheucheltes Interesse? Oder… vielleicht war das ja Severus' Art zu sagen, dass er sie jetzt eigentlich gar nicht zu Besuch haben wollte?

„Ähm… ja, war schon ganz nett…" Sie schwieg eine Weile und suchte fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede, so schnell wie möglich von hier wegzukommen. Severus machte ihr Angst. „Oh, ich muss los, gleich ist ne Besprechung in der Zentrale, wegen Prüfungen und so. Macht's dann mal gut!"

Kaum war die Tür hinter Siria ins Schloss gefallen, wandte sich Sayda halb verärgert, halb belustigt zu Severus um: „Was war _das_ denn grad?"

„Was denn?", zischte er zurück.

Sayda verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ihn mit verkniffener Miene an.

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich auch gehe. Wiedersehen", sagte sie kühl und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

Draußen traf sie auf Cryptia Norfolk, die etwas schuldbewusst dreinblickte.

„Tut mir leid, ich hätte es Ihnen sagen müssen…"

„Was?", fragte Sayda entgeistert. „Was sagen müssen?"

Die Heilerin fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in ihrer Haut, als sie zögernd zu erklären begann: „Wissen Sie, Miss, es ist so… Unser neues Verfahren – es ist nicht gerade unbedenklich, wenn man bedenkt, dass man, nun ja, _tiefer_ vordringt als sonst."

„Tiefer vordringt", wiederholte Sayda verwirrt. „Hä?"

Norfolk suchte nach Worten. „Na ja, Mr Snape… Ist etwas… ja, aggressiver, seit er weiß, was wir mit ihm angestellt haben – und noch immer anstellen… Vielleicht – vielleicht sollten Sie ihm eine Weile fern bleiben, bis wir mit der Behandlung abgeschlossen haben, das dürfte so in einer Woche sein."

„In einer Woche. Und… und dann?"

„Dann… darf er nach Hause."

„Juhu!", entfuhr es Sayda und ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Da freut man sich aber, wenn man ihren Ausführungen so zuhört! Guten Tag!" Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte mit wehendem Umhang die Treppe hinunter, ohne auf die Heilerin zu achten, die ihr verängstigt hinterher starrte. Irgendwie war sie wütend, doch sie wusste nicht, auf wen oder was.

Als sie vor der Haustür in Spinner's End apparierte, hatte sie so viel Schwung, dass sie stolperte und beinahe der Länge nach hin krachte. Fluchend rappelte sich Sayda auf und stürmte ins Haus – wo sie Siria mit verlegenem Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Sofa sitzend vorfand.

„Tut mir leid", sagte sie, „aber ich hab' das nicht mehr ausgehalten, er war so gruselig drauf."

„Ich weiß!", fauchte Sayda, während sie keuchend auf und ab lief. „Diese verdammte Heilerin – seltsame Methoden – wegbleiben – eine Woche!"

„Was?", fragte Siria verständnislos. „Jetzt setz dich mal hin und erklär mir das in Ruhe!"

Sayda fuhr mit zornesfunkelnden Augen herum, doch als sie schließlich neben ihrer besten Freundin auf dem Sofa hockte, ebbte ihre Wut ab und machte Platz für dieses unangenehme Gefühl, das sie als Sorge enttarnen konnte.

„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht", meinte sie mit müder Stimme. „Hat irgendwas von ihren neuen Methoden geschwafelt und…" Plötzlich brach Sayda in Tränen aus und Siria nahm sie sanft in den Arm.

„Das hat sie mir auch erzählt", sagte sie leise.

„Er – er – er ist so… _verändert_!", schluchzte Sayda.

Siria streichelte ihr beruhigend die Schulter. „Ich weiß… Hat sie dir genau erklärt, was sie machen?"

Sayda schüttelte traurig den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Dann hätte ich's ja vielleicht verstanden, oder?"

„Wahrscheinlich…"

„E-erklärst du's mir?", fragte Sayda vorsichtig und man konnte ihr ansehen, dass es sie sehr viel Überwindung gekostet hatte, das zu sagen.

Siria sah ihre Freundin prüfend an. Ihr Blick hatte etwas Schmerzvolles.

„Bist du sicher? Es ist nicht… schön…"

„Das Leben ist nicht schön."

„Dann sollte man sich Mühe geben, es etwas schöner zu machen… Na gut, frag, was du fragen willst…"

Sayda setzte sich gerade hin und starrte auf ihre Hände, die sie im Schoß gefaltet hatte.

„Worin… bestehen diese neuen Methoden, die diese Heilerin gemeint hat?"

Siria rieb sich die Stirn, als ob sie Kopfweh hätte, dann begann sie zu erzählen: „Die Heiler behandeln normalerweise alles mit Magie – also Zauber, Tränke, Pflanzen, du weißt schon – aber manche Dinge, das beste Beispiel sind innere Verletzungen, können nicht richtig mit Magie geheilt werden, da sich der Körper irgendwie dagegen wehrt. Das heißt, ab einem gewissen Grad kann kein Heilzauber mehr etwas ausrichten. Man könnte sagen, der Körper bildet einen undurchdringlichen Schutz gegen diese Zauber – warum ist eine andere Sache." Sie hielt inne, um zu überlegen. „Um die Heilkraft dennoch an den verletzten Stellen einsetzen zu können, bedienen sich die magischen Heiler ein wenig der Muggelheilkunde. Sie führen Operationen durch, sozusagen. Sie durchbrechen diesen natürlichen Schutz, der meist direkt auf der Haut liegt. Es funktioniert ganz gut, das einzige Problem ist nur, dass die Narben, die dabei entstehen, durch keinen Zauber, durch keine Tinktur, durch _nichts_ zum Verschwinden gebracht werden können. Ähnlich wie ein Werwolfangriff vielleicht. Oder die Verletzungen durch schwarze Magie. Außerdem sollen sie in der ersten Zeit etwas brennen und stechen – was natürlich noch zusätzlichen Stress bedeutet."

Sayda schauderte.

„Seit wann bist du in der Medizin so bewandert?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme und versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Ich hab' mich informiert. Verstehst du nun, was Heilerin Norfolk gemeint hat?"

„Ja, aber ich wünschte, sie müssten es nicht so machen."

„Es ist die einzige Chance."

„Trotzdem…", meinte Sayda deprimiert und beobachtete eine Spinne, die über die ledernen Buchrücken an der Wand kletterte.

„Okay, reden wir über was anderes", wechselte Siria das Thema. „Ich wollte dich schon länger mal was fragen, hat auch mit Severus zu tun."

„Und was?" Sayda ließ sich erschöpft gegen die Lehne fallen.

„Hast du ihn schon mal lachen sehen?", fragte Siria ernst.

Sayda konnte sich ein Prusten trotz allem nicht verkneifen.

„Jeden zweiten Freitag im Monat und manchmal noch an den ungeraden Dienstagen!"

„Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst! Ist dir nichts aufgefallen?"

„Was sollte mir denn auffallen?"

„Seine Zähne!", flüsterte Siria und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Er hat ganz normale Zähne – worauf willst du hinaus?" Sayda rückte unwillkürlich ein wenig von Siria weg und sah sie verwirrt an.

„Na komm, wer kannte denn jedes noch so kleine Detail aus den Büchern und konnte sogar halbe Seiten rezitieren?"

„Das war ich", sagte Sayda nicht ganz ohne Stolz, „aber ich weiß trotzdem nicht, was du jetzt für ein Problem hast! Trägt er wohl im geheimen ne Zahnspange oder was?"

Belustigt betrachtete Siria ihre Freundin.

„Du weißt es echt nicht mehr… In den Büchern wird dein Severus immer mit schiefen, gelben Zähnen dargestellt – die er ja irgendwie nicht hat."

„Eeecht?", rief Sayda entsetzt. „Ein Glück!"

„Ja. Und das ist seltsam, oder? Ich meine, warum ist das anders?"

„Vielleicht, weil es falsch ist? Oder bist du in den Büchern je einem Icarus Tate begegnet?"

Siria wurde ein wenig rot.

„Nein – das ist doch was ganz anderes! Ich meine, hallo – Zähne!"

„Vielleicht hat er sie ja richten lassen", philosophierte Sayda sarkastisch. „Nun komm schon, das ist doch wirklich nicht tragisch! Vielleicht ist Sev ja dem plötzlichen Schönheitswahn verfallen!"

Siria lachte, sie konnte nicht anders. Wie niedlich Sayda Severus verteidigte – einfach göttlich. „Okay… okay…", keuchte sie unter Lachen. „Bestimmt hatte Joanne K. Rowling gar keine Ahnung davon, was sie in ihre Bücher geschrieben hat – okay! Aber ich muss zugeben, dass es mir so auch lieber ist, dann müssen wir nur noch einen Friseur auftreiben, bevor er sich wieder diesen abgrundtief hässlichen Stufenschnitt zulegt, den er im fünften Band hatte."

„Du verwechselst da grad was, ich bin mit Severus Snape zusammen, nicht mit Alan Rickman!"

Siria brüllte vor Lachen und schlug sich auf die Schenkel, sodass auch Sayda nicht mehr ernst bleiben konnte.

Als sie sich das Abendessen richteten, hatten beide immer noch Lachtränen in den Augen.

Doch als Sayda das kleine Schränkchen öffnete, in dem Severus seine Sammlung Scotch Whisky versteckt hielt und außerdem noch das Brot gelagert war, fiel eine große, versilberte Adlerfeder heraus. Sanft hob Sayda sie auf und strich mit ihrem Finger liebevoll über den feinen, eingravierten Namenszug. Warum lag die Feder in dem Schrank? Sie kniete sich hin und starrte in die staubige Leere. Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis sie begriff, was sie da sah. Der ganze Whisky war weg. Jede einzelne der gut sieben verschiedenen Flaschen – einfach verschwunden. Hinter dem alten Brot lag nur eine schmale Rolle Pergament, zusammengehalten von einem nun vertrockneten Rosmarinstängel. Langsam streckte Sayda ihre Hand danach aus und zog die Rolle vorsichtig heraus. Sie wischte den Staub ab und der Rosmarin zerbröselte unter der Berührung ihrer Finger. Wie lange lag diese Botschaft schon in dem Schränkchen? Das Pergament war mit einer engen, eleganten Handschrift beschrieben, die Saydas Herz unwillkürlich höher schlagen ließ.

_Liebe Sayda,_

_zuallererst, es tut mir leid, was zwischen uns passiert ist, ich habe die Beherrschung verloren, es war in letzter Zeit alles zu viel. Du hast es vielleicht gar nicht mitgekriegt, aber es gibt Leute, die hinter mir her sind. Ich sehe sie jeden Morgen auf der Straße und sie verfolgen mich den ganzen Tag. Eigentlich wollte ich Dir sagen, dass Du gehen sollst, weil Dir sonst auch Gefahr droht, aber ich wusste, dass Du es nicht machen würdest. Nie, hast Du einmal gesagt. Aber jetzt bist Du doch gegangen und eigentlich sollte ich froh darüber sein, Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit, zumindest mehr, als wenn Du hier geblieben wärst. Trotzdem muss ich die ganze Zeit an Dich denken, es ist zum Verrücktwerden, wirklich._

_Ich habe Dir nie erzählt, was ich im September mit Harry Potter besprochen habe. Er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt und sich bedankt, dass ich ihm all die Jahre geholfen habe. Ich habe Dir nichts gesagt, weil ich mich auch für mein Verhalten entschuldigen musste, etwas, was ich noch nie getan habe. Aber jetzt ist es an der Zeit, sich das einmal einzugestehen. Ich habe ihm das Leben wirklich nicht leicht gemacht._

_Ich weiß, dass Du nichts von den Flaschen hier drin hältst, deshalb habe ich sie weggeschüttet._

_Ich hoffe, dass Du das hier findest. Ich wollte nie sagen, was ich zu Dir gesagt habe. Es war falsch. Du weißt nicht, was Du mir bedeutest._

_Es ist nicht richtig, aber ich wünschte, Du würdest zurückkommen._

_Severus._

Tränen tropften auf den Brief und ließen die Tinte zu unförmigen, schwarzen Flecken verlaufen. Sayda war über dem Pergament zusammengesunken und weinte bitterlich.

„Weg…", schniefte sie. „Einfach weg…"

Siria saß neben ihr, streichelte ihre Schulter und fühlte sich hilflos. Schluchzend schob Sayda ihrer Freundin das Blatt hin und Siria begann zu lesen. Mit jedem Wort konnte sie Sayda besser verstehen und auch ihre Befürchtung, den Severus, der diesen Brief geschrieben hatte, für immer verloren zu haben. Erst in einer Woche konnte sie ihn wieder sehen und wer wusste schon, wem sie da gegenüber treten würde? Einem Mann, den sie nicht wiedererkannte?

Sayda konnte nicht fassen, was sie da soeben gelesen hatte. Wäre sie doch hiergeblieben, dann hätte sie vielleicht etwas gegen Hexbeth und seine Männer unternehmen können.

_Er hat es gewusst_. Ja. Er hat es gewusst. Aber sie war nicht da gewesen, um ihm zu helfen.

_Sie hatte ihm etwas bedeutet, viel bedeutet._ Aber wie er sie heute Morgen angesehen hatte! Wo war der Severus hin, der diese Zeilen geschrieben hatte, den sie so liebte? – Weg. Einfach Fort. Hexbeth hatte ihn ihr genommen.

Und er würde es bereuen.

„Wann…" Sayda räusperte sich. „Wann ist diese Anhörung von Hexbeth?"

Siria sah auf. „Hexbeth? Das ist übermorgen. Willst du wohl hin?"

„Ja. Ich will sehen, wie er abgeführt wird. Hoffentlich kommt er in die tiefste und kälteste Zelle von ganz Askaban!"

/

_ARSnape: Immerhin schreibst du ab und zu, ich hab mal geschaut, wie viele Leute eigentlich lesen, es waren bei jedem Kapitel 17 oder mehr. Dass da keiner reviewt, ist wirklich etwas deprimierend, aber was soll man machen. Was die Geschichte angeht – nein, mein krankes Hirn hat beinahe nochmal so viel produziert ^^ viel Spaß also weiterhin! :D_


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. __Die Filmszene: Copyright by Warner Bros. __Bonnie Tyler, Rea Garvey & Reamonn gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe. Dasselbe gilt für Alan Rickman und seine Schauspielkollegen._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria, Tina/Temptation/Alechia und Icarus Tate; Cryptia Norfolk; Silentia Avelon, Nac Brisbaine, Evanescence Cadwick, Mondrian Drake; Pacis & Dawn, Helios & Carmaine; Aurelius Hexbeth, __Vasmo Hopper, Timidus Crester, Jason Loffley, Rosinius Felter, Cromas Formon __; Hensley Johansen, Caligula Demin, Ambra Meldenee und Dargun de Ville; Camira Moonstone, Acropolis Messmer, Rumthrop; Helga, Helmut & Angelika Reuther sowie Michaela und Henriette ohne Nachnamen. _

_Und das „Faithless" geht auf meine Kosten, sowie mein „Tegsak" und die „Zeitsamen"._

/

Am Tag der Anhörung trafen Sayda und Siria, als sie sich auf die Zeugenplätze setzten, Cryptia Norfolk, die mit starrer Miene hinunter auf den Stuhl sah, auf den in wenigen Minuten Aurelius Hexbeth gefesselt werden würde, und einen Stoß vollgekritzelter Pergamente in den Händen drehte.

„Hallo!", sprach Siria sie an. „Was machen Sie denn hier?"

Die Heilerin sah überrascht auf. Sie lächelte nicht.

„Ich vertrete Mr Snapes Standpunkt aus medizinischer Sicht", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme, doch ihre Augen flackerten ein wenig.

„Ähm, es ist aber doch alles gut im Moment, oder?", fragte Siria unsicher.

„Ja, ja, klar, keine Probleme, läuft schon… Kennen Sie die Richter? Ich habe die noch nie gesehen und sie sind zu viert!"

Sayda, die das Gespräch belauscht hatte, blickte nun zum ersten Mal hoch zum Richtertisch. Es waren die vier, die auch ihre letzte Anhörung geleitet hatten. Sie erkannte die blasse, blonde Silentia Avelon, die sich mit der hübschen Evanescence Cadwick mit ihren dunkelbraunen Locken unterhielt, und Mondrian Drake, der wie immer lässig auf seinem Stuhl lümmelte und seinen wirren, rötlich-braunen Spitzbart zwischen den Fingern zwirbelte. Nac Brisbaine saß mit geradem Rücken etwas abseits und ordnete seine Aufzeichnungen, ohne von den anderen Menschen im Saal Notiz zu nehmen. Jetzt erst fiel Sayda auf, dass ungewöhnlich viele Menschen hier waren, die Besucherränge waren gerappelt voll und der Raum war erfüllt mit dem Summen vieler Stimmen, die begeistert durcheinander plapperten.

Dann bekamen die Richter von irgendwoher ein Zeichen und setzten sich, woraufhin die Leute augenblicklich verstummten und gespannt auf die Tür blickten, durch die nun sechs Männer hereingeführt wurden. Vorneweg ging Aurelius Hexbeth mit trotzig erhobenem Kinn und in Sayda wallte Zorn hoch. Ihre Finger verkrampften sich um das Holz der Sitzbank und sie war kurz davor, aufzuspringen und sich auf den Mann zu stürzen.

„Die Anhörung des Jahres", flüsterte plötzlich jemand hinter ihr. „War gar nicht so leicht, eine Genehmigung zu kriegen, aber was so ein bisschen Gold alles bewirken kann, wissen wir ja beide!"

Sayda fuhr herum und ihr Blick fiel direkt auf eine Frau mit steifen, blonden Locken und einer juwelenbesetzten Brille. Rita Kimmkorn! Die hatte ihr ja gerade noch gefehlt! Schnell wandte sie sich wieder ab und versuchte, die aufdringliche Stimme in ihrem Rücken zu ignorieren.

Hexbeths Blick wanderte durch den Raum und Sayda hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er nach Severus Ausschau hielt, denn als er bei ihr angelangte, schlich sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf sein ungepflegtes Gesicht. Sayda biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie bebte am ganzen Körper, doch dann spürte sie Sirias Hand auf ihrem Arm und konnte sich ein wenig beruhigen. Abschätzend musterte sie den Angeklagten. Er war genauso hässlich, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte und mindestens noch immer so verachtenswert.

Sayda nahm jedes Wort der Richter, das Hexbeths Taten verurteilte, mit einem Funkeln in den Augen auf und als es langsam ernst wurde, verzog sie den Mund zu einem bösen Lächeln. Hexbeth würde seine gerechte Strafe kriegen, kein Zweifel. Als Zeugin ließ sie vor allem Cryptia Norfolk den Vortritt, die erschreckend genau erzählte, was Severus alles angetan worden war. Sayda wurde dabei ganz flau im Magen, beinahe hätte sie sich die Ohren zugehalten, um der Auflistung der Folgen der Folter zu entgehen. Siria hielt eine flammende Rede über das zerstörte Leben zweier Menschen und erst im Nachhinein begriff Sayda, dass wohl auch sie damit gemeint gewesen war. Persönlich sagte sie letztendlich nur, was für feige Leute Hexbeth und seine Männer doch waren, zitierte wieder aus diversen Songtexten (was Siria zum Kichern brachte) und klagte sie ganz offen an. Sie zitterte, als Silentia Avelon schließlich das Urteil verkündete.

„Aurelius Argentinus Maius Hexbeth wird schwere Folter und versuchter Mord vorgeworfen, was von den Obersten Richtern Avelon, Brisbaine, Cadwick und Drake bestätigt wurde. Das Urteil lautet: Askaban, lebenslänglich."

Sayda schlug die Hände vor den Mund, um nicht laut zu jubeln. Hinter ihr kritzelte Rita Kimmkorns Flotte-Schreibe-Feder hektisch auf dem Pergament.

„Desweiteren werden die Mittäter Vasmo Hopper, Timidus Crester, Jason Loffley, Rosinius Felter und Cromas Formon zu je 20 Jahren Askaban wegen Beihilfe verurteilt."

Sayda prustete gedämpft, als sie die dummen Gesichter der fünf Männer sah.

„Die heißen ja wirklich so!", flüsterte sie Siria zu. „Ich dachte immer, das wären Spitznamen, also Hopper, Crester und so!"

Siria gab ein grunzendes Geräusch von sich und tätschelte Saydas Hand.

„Jetzt bloß nicht übermütig werden!"

Überall im Gerichtssaal wurde nun getuschelt und wild spekuliert. Die mit Abstand lustigste Behauptung war, dass Aurelius Hexbeth ein Cousin von Lord Voldemort war und seine Männer sich im Geheimen „die Angstmacher" nannten. Nachdem die Verurteilten abgeführt worden waren, standen alle mit sichtbar erleichterten Mienen auf, schüttelten hier und da ein paar Hände und machten sich plaudernd wieder auf den Weg ans Tageslicht.

„Super Material!", hörte Sayda Rita Kimmkorn noch sagen, als diese den Saal verließ. Irgendwie hatte sie eine düstere Vorahnung, was am nächsten Tag im _Tagespropheten_ stehen würde.

Und tatsächlich machte die Gerichtsverhandlung am nächsten Tag Schlagzeilen. Doch Kimmkorns Quellen schienen nicht sonderlich zuverlässig zu sein. Da wurde Siria als Severus' verheiratete Geliebte propagiert und Hexbeth wäre angeblich im Besitz des Elderstabes gewesen. Nach wenigen Zeilen konnte Sayda vor Lachen schon nicht mehr weiterlesen.

„Meine Güte, wie dämlich ist denn diese Frau?", kicherte Siria. „Ey, die Heilerin ausm St. Mungo wird gar nicht mehr wissen, was sie denken soll!"

„Also, wird das jetzt was zwischen dir und Severus?", frage Sayda unüberhörbar ironisch. „Bist du jetzt die zukünftige Mrs Snape oder nicht? Gib deiner Schweinebacke endlich den Laufpass und angel dir einen _richtig_ geilen Hecht!"

„Naja, weißt du, ich hab' Gerüchte gehört, dass er noch mehr am Laufen hat, deswegen bin ich mir nicht so ganz sicher, verstehst du?", entgegnete Siria mit breitem Grinsen.

„Echt? Wie meinst'n das? Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen – er betrügt dich?" Sayda tat übertrieben schockiert und schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

„Doch, genau das befürchte ich… Ach Sayda, du kennst ihn doch so gut, was soll ich bloß machen?", jammerte Siria.

„Ihn der rechtmäßigen Besitzerin überlassen und dich um deinen eigenen Esel kümmern!", höhnte Sayda und lachte dreckig.

Gespielt entsetzt wich Siria zurück.

„Was? Er ist _auch_ verheiratet? Das hat er mir gar nicht erzählt, so ein Schwein! Naja, obwohl… dann könnten wir uns gleichzeitig scheiden lassen und gleich aufm Standesamt bleiben…"

Sayda, die gerade einen Schluck getrunken hatte, verschluckte sich und rannte hustend vor die Tür, wo sie schließlich lachend an der Wand hinunterrutschte.

„Wir sind ganz schön fies, oder nicht?", meinte Siria, die den Kopf aus der Tür streckte. „Was würde Minerva von uns denken?"

„Ach, ich kann mir ihre Miene bildhaft vorstellen! Verdammt, jetzt hab' ich nen Schluckauf!"

„Dann schluck nicht so viel!" Siria setzte sich aufs Sofa und blickte aus dem kleinen Fenster hinaus auf die Straße.

„Sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit Caru und dir?", erkundigte sich Sayda, als sie sich neben ihre Freundin hockte. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ihr habt euch gestritten. Wegen mir." Sie hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sie Recht hatte. Siria nickte traurig.

„Komm, dann geh wieder zu ihm, ich komm' schon allein klar. Du musst dich nicht für mich aufopfern, ich… schaff das schon." Nur mit Müh und Not konnte sie die Tränen zurückhalten, die schon wieder in ihr aufstiegen.

Doch Siria schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Du schaffst es eben nicht", sagte sie. „Ich bleibe hier."

Sayda seufzte. „Es sind doch nur noch wenige Tage, dann… du weißt schon, dann wird es wieder besser. Ich will nicht, dass du Caru wegen mir verlierst. Es reicht schon, wenn einer von uns am Arsch ist", fügte sie leise hinzu.

Sirias Augen glitzerten verdächtig, als sie sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln durchrang.

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden", tröstete sie ihre Freundin. „Wenn du unbedingt willst, dass ich jetzt gehe… werd' ich das tun."

„Hör mal, ich will dich nicht loswerden, auf gar keinen Fall, aber es ist sinnvoller, dass du dich wieder mit Caru versöhnst, als dass du hier bei mir hockst und dir mein endloses Gewinsel anhörst!"

„Ja, ja. Schon gut." Entschlossen stand Siria auf, nahm sich eine Prise Flohpulver und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung. Sayda blieb allein zurück und widerstand nur mit größter Anstrengung dem Gefühl der Verzweiflung, das sie schon wieder zu überwältigen suchte.

Irgendwie schaffte sie es, die nächsten Tage ohne extremes Selbstmitleid und erdrückende Schuldgefühle zu überstehen; tatsächlich gab es auch einen Moment der Freude, nämlich als sie eine Eule von Siria bekam, die schrieb, dass sie und Icarus wieder zusammen seien. Um nur irgendetwas zu tun zu haben, kramte sie ihre alten Alan Rickman/Snape – Poster aus und hängte sie an die Wand im Schlafzimmer, was bei Siria großes Gelächter hervorrief.

Als sich Sayda dann nach nunmehr einer Woche wieder ins St. Mungo traute, hatte sie schweißnasse Hände vor Aufregung und ihre Finger zitterten, sodass sie kaum ihren Zauberstab gerade halten konnte. Siria hatte sich freundlicherweise bereiterklärt, sie zu begleiten, da Icarus eh arbeiten musste und sie frei hatte. Im vierten Stock trafen sie dann auf die Stationsheilerin, die hilflos auf einen verdammt dünnen, schwarzgekleideten Mann einredete, der sie mit grimmigen schwarzen Augen durchlöcherte. Sayda war beunruhigt und gleichzeitig voll freudiger Erwartung. Nervös klammerte sie sich an Sirias Umhang und trat von einem Bein auf das andere, bis die Heilerin sie schließlich draußen entdeckte. Erleichtert lächelnd trat Cryptia Norfolk zu ihnen auf den Gang hinaus und schloss sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich.

„Beim Barte des Merlin, der Kerl macht mich noch ganz verrückt! Ein Glück, dass Sie hier sind, ich bin mir sicher, ich würde es keinen Tag länger aushalten! Ach ja, eine Sache noch… Wer von Ihnen…?" Sie blickte etwas verwirrt zwischen Sayda und Siria hin und her.

Siria grinste. „Glauben Sie einfach nichts, was im _Tagespropheten_ steht, oder, besser gesagt, nichts, was Rita Kimmkorn schreibt. Vertrauen Sie dem lebendigen Beweis, dass es nicht ich bin." Sie nickte zu der Tür, die sich gerade ein wenig geöffnet hatte.

„Sayda?"

„Mr Snape!", entfuhr es der Heilerin. „Sie sollen doch nicht…"

„Lassen Sie mich endlich in Frieden!", zischte Severus und blitzte sie wütend an.

„Oh, aber sicher doch! Ich denke, innerhalb von 3 Tagen hatte ich genügend Zeit Ihnen klar zu machen, dass es nicht sinnvoll ist… Ach, wissen Sie was, gehen Sie doch! Gehen Sie!", rief Cryptia Norfolk verbittert.

Belustigt wandte sich Siria Sayda und Severus zu.

„Na, habt ihr's dann mal?"

Die beiden standen sich gegenüber und sahen sich nur an, ohne zu wissen, was sie zueinander sagen sollten. Heilerin Norfolk stand mit verschränkten Armen daneben und sah sie feindselig an. Alles an ihr schien zu sagen, dass sie am liebsten möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und Severus bringen würde, damit niemand auch nur auf die Idee kommen könnte, sie hätten je irgendetwas miteinander zu tun gehabt oder sich auch bloß angesehen. Nachdem Sirias Frage nicht beantwortet wurde, wandte sie sich an die Heilerin, die glücklich war, ihren Patienten nicht länger begutachten zu müssen. Doch als sie erfuhr, was Siria wissen wollte, verzog sie wieder das Gesicht.

„Was er machen soll?", schnappte sie. „Im Bett bleiben und bloß nicht wieder hier aufkreuzen!"

„Ah ja. Sonst noch was?"

„Nein", sagte Norfolk kühl und kniff die Augen zusammen, als würde sie über etwas nachdenken, das ihr eindeutig Schwierigkeiten bereitete. „Und Sie halten die länger als zwei Sekunden aus?"

Siria lachte. „Locker! Wissen Sie, so verkehrt sind sie beide nicht."

„Aha? Das hab' ich anders mitgekriegt. Zumindest bei Mr Snape. _Angewohnheiten_ hat der, das ist zum Haareraufen! Ich hab' immer das Gefühl, dass ich etwas falsch gemacht habe oder unter seiner Würde bin, wenn er mich anschaut! Stellen Sie sich das mal vor! Das klingt jetzt ziemlich fies, aber wie konnte _der_ an jemanden wie Miss Shevell kommen, ich meine, sie sieht echt gut aus und so. Oder leidet sie unter Geschmacksverirrung?"

Es fiel Siria sehr schwer, jetzt noch ernst zu bleiben. Sayda und Severus, dieses ungleiche Paar, standen da mitten im Flur des St. Mungo, starrten sich an und waren für nichts empfänglich, während die zuständige Heilerin direkt daneben über sie herzog und ihrem Ärger über diverse snapische Verhaltensweisen Luft machte.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn Sie jetzt alle gehen, sonst bekomm' ich hier noch einen Schreikrampf!", grummelte Cryptia Norfolk. „Können Sie die beiden… einsammeln? Dann geh' ich nen Tee trinken…"

Siria strahlte sie an und tat ihr den Gefallen.

„Sayda, Severus: genug geglotzt, geh'n wir zu euch, dann könnt ihr da weitermachen! Auf!"

Erst jetzt merkten sie, dass Severus sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte, doch er wollte sich partout nicht helfen lassen. Relativ unbeeindruckt von seinen Protesten zuckte Sayda die Schultern und ging vor. Mit kritisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ähnelte sie mal wieder ziemlich einem bestimmten ehemaligen Tränkemeister.

Das Apparieren verlief überraschenderweise recht problemlos, mit dem einzigen Manko, dass sich Severus' Umhang an einem der Müllcontainer verhakt hatte und sie nun inklusive Restmüll in Spinner's End standen. Nur dämlich, dass gerade in diesem Moment einer der stumpfsinnigen Muggelnachbarn aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte. Siria klopfte höflich an die Tür und verpasste dem Öffnenden eine kleine Gedächtnisveränderung (dass er sich danach nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, dass seine Freundin ihm einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte, konnte sie ja nicht wissen).

Mit einem lässigen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs machte Sayda die eigene Haustür auf und trat rasch ein.

„Sev, hock dich mal hin und ruh dich ein bisschen aus", meinte sie freundlich.

„Nein", knurrte Severus. „Gleich hoch."

„Nee, du. Tragen will ich dich nicht."

Nachdem Severus eine Weile mit grimmiger Miene in seinem Sessel verbracht hatte, machte er Anstalten, den Weg ins Schlafzimmer fortzusetzen, als es Siria siedend heiß einfiel.

„Alan!", raunte sie ihrer Freundin zu.

„Alan?", fragte diese verwirrt und etwas zu laut.

„Alan?", wiederholte Severus misstrauisch.

„Oh, fuck, Alan!", rief Sayda alarmiert und schlug sich gegen die Stirn. Unter lautem Gepolter hechtete sie die Treppe hinauf.

„Wer ist Alan?", wandte sich Severus nun an Siria und durchbohrte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen.

„Nichts, nichts. Schon okay."

Gerade hatte Sayda die Poster verschwinden lassen, als Severus hereinkam und sich schwer atmend gegen den Türrahmen lehnte.

Sie grinste ihn unschuldig an. „Na, alles klar?"

„Sieht es so aus?", zischte er, während er langsam die stützende Wand losließ, woraufhin er ziemlich schwankte und schließlich erschöpft auf das Bett sank.

Leise schlich sich Sayda aus dem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter und in die Küche, wo Siria auf sie wartet.

„Na, haste Alan noch retten können?"

„Klar, er hängt jetzt irgendwo im Nichts", meinte Sayda mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Und wie…?", begann Siria, doch ihre Freundin schüttelte nur den Kopf und holte sich ein Glas Wasser.

„Wann anders, ja? Nicht heute und nicht morgen."

„Ja. Aber… Wann sagst du ihm, dass ihr ein Kind bekommt?"

Sayda verschluckte sich.

„Was? Oh, verdammt… Keine Ahnung, das wird ein riesen Schock…"

Siria nickte und legte ihre Hand auf Saydas.

„Das machst du schon! Ich muss jetzt mal heim, sonst dreht Caru noch durch! Mach's gut und grüß mir den echten Snape!"

Noch einige Minuten lang hockte Sayda auf ihrem Stuhl, nachdem Siria über das Flohnetzwerk gegangen war, und starrte auf die Kratzer im Tisch, während ihre Gedanken um die ungewisse Zukunft kreisten. Schließlich raffte sie sich auf und ging nach oben, wo sie sich bettfertig machte und dann flink unter die Decke kroch. Auf Severus' Gesicht lag ein schmerzverzerrter Ausdruck und so legte sie sich ans ganz andere Ende des Bettes, um ihn bloß nicht zu stören.

Doch die Minuten vergingen und Sayda konnte nicht einschlafen, ihr Kopf schwirrte und eine kleine Stimme flüsterte ihr immer wieder ein, dass sie sich doch nicht so anstellen solle. Als sie es dann nicht mehr aushielt, drehte sie sich um und rutschte zu Severus hinüber. Vorsichtig lehnte sie ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schulter, wie sie es schon so oft gemacht hatte, und er öffnete die Augen ein wenig.

„Ach Sayda", murmelte er und sie spürte, wie er versuchte, seinen Arm um sie zu legen, es allerdings aufgrund der Schmerzen aufgab.

Sanft strich Sayda ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und hielt seine Hand. Ihre Finger umklammerten einander und irgendwann nahm sie nichts mehr wahr als seinen zarten Duft nach Thymian und Buchenrauch.


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. __Die Filmszene: Copyright by Warner Bros. __Bonnie Tyler, Harrison Ford, Rea Garvey & Reamonn gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe. Dasselbe gilt für Alan Rickman und seine Schauspielkollegen._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria, Tina/Temptation/Alechia und Icarus Tate; Cryptia Norfolk; Silentia Avelon, Nac Brisbaine, Evanescence Cadwick, Mondrian Drake; Pacis & Dawn, Helios & Carmaine; Aurelius Hexbeth, __Vasmo Hopper, Timidus Crester, Jason Loffley, Rosinius Felter, Cromas Formon __; Hensley Johansen, Caligula Demin, Ambra Meldenee und Dargun de Ville; Camira Moonstone, Acropolis Messmer, Rumthrop; Helga, Helmut & Angelika Reuther sowie Michaela und Henriette ohne Nachnamen. Und Emalee und Eldena ;) _

_Und das „Faithless" geht auf meine Kosten, sowie mein „Tegsak" und die „Zeitsamen"._

/

Der nächste Tag begann, wie der letzte geendet hatte und Sayda konnte zuerst gar nicht glauben, dass ihr Severus wirklich wieder da war. Sie blieb eine Weile reglos liegen und starrte in die Dunkelheit, während Freude in ihr aufwallte und sie zunehmend kribbeliger wurde. Gold-rot ging die Sonne am Horizont auf und die ersten orangenen Strahlen drangen durch das kleine Fenster hinein. Was für ein Tag!

„Sev…", flüsterte sie. „Guten Morgen!"

Als Severus die Augen öffnete, sah er zuerst aus, als würde er gleich jemanden beißen, doch dann erkannte er Sayda und seine Gesichtszüge wurden weich.

„Morgen…", murmelte er und rieb sich die Seite.

„Was ist denn?", frage Sayda besorgt und als sie ihre Hand unter sein T-Shirt wandern ließ, erfühlte sie eine tiefe Narbe. „War das…?"

„Hexbeth", stöhnte Severus und kniff die Augen zu. „Irgend so ein schwarzmagischer Fluch…"

„Tut mir leid…"

„Was?"

„Ich hätte das nicht machen sollen." Eine Träne lief über Saydas Wange und tropfte auf Severus' Arm.

„Unsinn", meinte der schroff. „Du hattest keine Wahl."

„Doch, natürlich hatt' ich die…"

„Nein! Es war völlig richtig so."

„Absolut!", schnaubte Sayda sarkastisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Frühstück?" Sie stand auf und rauschte hinunter in die Küche. Nach ein paar Minuten Geklapper tauchte sie wieder im Türrahmen auf, ein Tablett voller belegter Brötchen mit dem Zauberstab vor sich her dirigierend.

Eine Weile lagen sie nur auf dem Bett und kauten lustlos herum, als würden sie auf Sägespäne beißen. Glücklicherweise erlöste sie schließlich die Türglocke und Sayda sprang rasch auf, wobei sie tausende Krümel auf der Matratze verteilte. Mit einem hastigen „Mach ich später!" polterte sie die Treppe hinunter. Das konnte ja nur eine sein: Siria. Aber als sie so ungestüm die Tür aufriss, blickte sie mitten in das Gesicht einer äußerst besorgten Minerva McGonagall.

„Sayda! … der _Prophet_ … ich musste vorbeikommen!"

„W-Was? Komm mal rein…" Sayda blickte etwas belämmert auf die Zeitungsrolle, mit der die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts vor ihrem Gesicht herumfuchtelte und lotste sie in die Küche, wo sie sich an den Tisch setzten.

„Oh, sieh dir das an!", jammerte Minerva und breitete die Schlagzeile vor ihr aus. „Und das schreiben die _jetzt_!"

Es war ein Bericht über die Vorkommnisse der letzten zwei Monate, angefangen mit der Entführung bei helllichtem Tage bis hin zu Saydas Gerichtsverhandlung und Severus' denkbar schlechtem Zustand danach – auch wenn alles großzügig untertrieben und nicht ganz korrekt war. Sayda rang nach Worten.

„Wie…? Woher _wissen_ die das alles?"

„Ich weiß es auch nicht", beteuerte Minerva, „aber deine Freundin Alechia Saunders scheint ganz schön Geld damit zu machen, sie hat eine Art Kummerkasten für verwirrte Leser eingerichtet. Man schickt eine Eule mit einer Frage zu ihr und sie beantwortet sie im _Propheten_ und man wird öffentlich erwähnt."

Sayda blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Ein Kummerkasten… Zu welchem Thema?"

Doch Minerva brauchte gar nicht zu antworten. In dicken, schwarzen Lettern wurde die „Hilfe-Hotline" angekündigt.

_Wie steht es mit Severus Snapes Liebesleben?_

_Wer ist Sayda Shevell und was will sie von Snape?_

_Das Severus & Sayda – Quiz: Mitmachen und Gewinnen!_

Fassungslos las Sayda die Worte wieder und wieder, in der Hoffnung, sie würden sich beim nächsten Mal ändern und nicht mehr so schrecklich klingen.

„Es tut mir echt leid, Sayda, aber das haben heute Morgen hunderte Zauberer und Hexen gelesen, bald wird es hier von Eulen nur so wimmeln!"

„Eulen! Zeit für Emalee und Eldena mal was zu tun, anstatt bloß herumzusitzen!" Sayda schnappte sich einen Stoß Pergament und eine alte Feder. „Kannst ja mal Severus besuchen, die Treppe hoch, geradeaus und dann rechts!" Und ohne viel Federlesen begann sie, einen kleinen Rachebrief aufzusetzen, in dem es ungefähr hieß, dass Alechia einen ganz fürchterlichen Geschmack hatte und eigentlich einen Troll heiraten wollte, sich jedoch eines Besseren besonnen hatte und nun den Riesenkraken von Hogwarts anbetete.

Nachdem die kleinen Eulen Emalee und Eldena mit dem dicken Umschlag davon geflattert waren, bemerkte sie jedoch, dass Minerva immer noch neben ihr stand und sie aufmerksam musterte. „Ähm, Minni? Alles klar?", fragte sie etwas unsicher.

„Das wollte ich eigentlich gerade dich fragen…", sagte Minerva und runzelte die Stirn. „Sag mal… du und Severus – ist das was Ernsteres?"

„Ernster als was?" Sayda beschlich ein unangenehmer Verdacht und sie verschränkte vorsichtig die sah sie so eindringlich an, dass ihr ganz flau im Magen wurde. Oh je, oh je, wenn Minni schon etwas merkte, wie lange würde es dann dauern, bis Severus…?

Doch da schüttelte Minerva lächelnd den Kopf.

„Stimmt es, was ich vermute?"

Sayda war extrem unwohl zumute, als sie langsam nickte. „Ich glaube schon…"

„Oh Sayda! Weiß Severus schon davon?" Aus Saydas Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie jedoch schließen, dass diese noch kein Wort von ihrer Schwangerschaft hatte verlauten lassen. „Keine Angst, ich werde ihm nichts sagen, das machst du schön selber. Ich bin dann oben!"

Erschüttert stützte Sayda den Kopf auf die Hände. Und was sollte sie _jetzt_ tun? Severus würde den Schock seines Lebens bekommen! Das erste Mal wurde sie sich gewahr, dass ihre Kleider etwas enger wurden, aber darum konnte sie sich auch später noch kümmern. Mit einem leisen Seufzer schlich sie die Treppe hinauf und verschaffte sich Zutritt zu Severus' Labor, wo sie nach einigen Überlegungen endlich zu dem Schluss kam, dass der zähflüssige Trank, der rot schimmerte wie der Sonnenuntergang, ein Mittel gegen Schmerzen war. Aber wie sollte sie ihm den unterjubeln? Dass der Whisky weg war, hatte sie ja irgendwie selbst verbockt. Da kam ihr eine Idee…

Sayda stieß mit dem Fuß die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf, da sie ihre Hände zum Tragen des Tabletts brauchte, auf dem eine große, gläserne Kanne mit tiefroter Flüssigkeit und außerdem drei Gläser standen.

„Ich hab' da mal was zusammengemixt, ist absolut ungefährlich und schmeckt sogar lecker!", meinte sie, als sie sich auf einen heraufbeschworenen Stuhl setzte und die Gläser füllte. Im Grunde genommen war es ja egal, ob Minerva und sie jetzt ein bisschen von dem Zaubertrank abbekamen oder nicht. Wahrscheinlich würde die Schulleiterin sogar gar nichts merken, außer vielleicht, dass ihr das Kreuz nicht mehr so weh tun würde wie sonst. Und – wer wusste das schon? – möglicherweise hatte der Trank ja auch noch andere positive Nebenwirkungen – wie wäre es mit Nervenstimulierung?

Severus beäugte misstrauisch den Inhalt seines Glases und schnupperte daran, doch Sayda hatte eine halbe Packung Erdbeer- und Vanille-Aroma hinein gekippt, sodass nun wirklich keine Spur des Heiltrankes mehr zu riechen war. Erwartungsvoll beobachtete sie, wie er das Gebräu austrank und sie dann kurz überrascht und gleichzeitig etwas tadelnd ansah. Anscheinend tat die Mixtur ihre Wirkung.

Auch Minerva schien etwas zu merken. Ungläubig tastete sie ihren Rücken ab und kreiste probehalber mit den Schultern.

„Stimmt was nicht, Minni?", fragte Sayda betont beiläufig und nippte von ihrem Glas.

„Ich… weiß nicht. Irgendwie… fühle ich mich gerade jünger…"

Sayda konnte sich gerade noch ein leises Grinsen verkneifen. Verstohlen blickte sie hinüber zu Severus, doch der verzog keine Miene.

„Ich weiß ja nicht… Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt mal wieder zurück nach Hogwarts, die brauchen mich da…", meinte Minerva verwirrt und stand langsam auf. „Mach's gut, Sayda und dir gute Besserung, Severus."

Sayda verfolgte jede ihrer zaghaften Bewegungen aufmerksam.

„Ciao, Minni, bis bald!", rief sie ihr gutgelaunt hinterher.

Kaum war die Haustür ins Schloss gefallen, räusperte sich Severus und Sayda drehte sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihm um.

„Die arme Minerva", meinte er amüsiert. „Morgen wird sie wieder aufwachen und denken, sie hat geträumt."

„Dann war's ein ziemlich schöner Traum, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Sayda. Sie legte sich neben Severus aufs Bett und kuschelte sich sanft an ihn.

„Was ist los?", fragte er ein kleines bisschen misstrauisch. „Willst du mir etwas sagen?"

Sayda erstarrte. Minerva hatte doch gesagt, sie würde nicht plappern! Aber andererseits konnte Severus fast jeden durchschauen. Sie nahm allen Mut zusammen und wisperte: „Ich bin schwanger."

Sie hatte alles erwartet, von wüsten Flüchen bis hin zum sofortigen Rausschmiss aus dem Haus, doch was jetzt kam, überraschte sie über alle Maßen.

„Was? Also doch?", meinte Severus zerknirscht.

„W-Was hast du denn gedacht?", rief Sayda erschrocken.

„Weiß auch nicht… Das war ein Scherz gerade, oder?"

Sayda lächelte traurig.

„Nein…?"

Überrumpelt starrte Severus sie an.

„WAS? Bei Merlins explodierendem Sicherheitskessel…"

Unsicher und mit gesenktem Kopf verharrte Sayda neben ihm, wartete auf den großen Ausbruch, doch der kam nicht. Severus sah sie nur völlig entgeistert und in perfekter Harrison Ford-Manier an (was sie ihm besser nicht sagen sollte. Unwahrscheinlich, dass er den Vergleich mit einem Muggel tolerierte, egal wie berühmt und gutaussehend der auch sein mochte).

„Tut mir leid", murmelte sie, stand auf und strich ihr Kleid glatt.

Und wieder wurde sie überrascht: „Von wem ist das Kind?"

„Bitte?", rief Sayda entrüstet. „Manchmal hat Siria wirklich recht, du bist ein echter Hornochse!"

Keine nennenswerte Reaktion. Oder doch? Es kam ihr fast so vor, als ob Severus noch einen Tick verzweifelter aussah als zuvor.

„Wenn du möchtest, dass ich gehe… dann geh' ich natürlich…", fuhr sie fort, wobei sie Probleme hatte, ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Weihnachten… weißt du noch?"

Nachdem sie immer noch keine Antwort erhielt, wandte sich Sayda zum gehen. Heiße Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht. Sie war schon fast an der Treppe, als ein kleines Wunder geschah: „Sayda!"

Ihr Herz schlug augenblicklich schneller; sie drehte sich um und ging langsam zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Unschlüssig blieb sie im Türrahmen stehen und blickte zu Severus hinüber, der nun ziemlich besorgt dreinsah. Sayda wusste um den inneren Kampf, den er führte, denn bei ihr war es ähnlich. Wenn sie jetzt ginge, würde sie Severus vielleicht nie wieder sehen, ihm nie wieder nahe sein und gleichzeitig war es wohl das Beste für sie beide. Aus seiner Reaktion konnte sie schließen, dass er kein Kind wollte, sich damit wahrscheinlich überfordert fühlen würde. Aber sie liebte ihn doch! Sayda wurde sich ihrer starken Gefühle erst jetzt so richtig bewusst, wo ihre Welt kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch stand. Wegen einer Nacht an Weihnachten. Sie konnte einfach nicht gehen, sie würde sich selbst das Herz brechen. Alles oder nichts.

„Sayda. Geh nicht." Severus zögerte, schließlich sagte er mit einem gequälten Lächlen: „Ich schaff' das schon."

Sayda fiel die Kinnlade hinunter. Dann stürzte sie sich auf Severus und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Au!", jaulte er auf und sie sprang erschrocken zurück.

„Oh, scheiße, sorry, sorry, sorry! Wo tut' s weh?"

„Überall", presste Severus zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Du weißt, wo der Trank ist…?"

Sayda nickte hastig und rannte los. Sie durchwühlte die Regale nach der knallroten Flüssigkeit und sprintete zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo Severus dankbar den Trank hinunter kippte. Als er Saydas zerknirschtes Gesicht sah, verdrehte er die Augen und murmelte etwas, das wie „Du bist schon speziell" klang und sie zum Lachen brachte.

Am Abend lümmelte Sayda bequem und glücklich auf dem Bett und betrachtete Severus, der Dank des Schmerztrankes schnell eingenickt war und nun friedlich vor sich hin döste. Doch ihre Gedanken waren ganz wo anders. Würde der _Tagesprophet_ morgen ihr Statement zu Alechias Aktion drucken? Und vor allem, was würde diese darauf antworten?

Der nächste Tag brachte einer gewissen „Kolumnistin" des _Propheten_ tatsächlich Erleuchtung, was ihr Lieblingsopfer über sie dachte – und schrieb. Jede Einzelheit von Saydas Artikel war gedruckt worden und jemand hatte ein paar geniale Bilder hinzugefügt. Jetzt erst erinnerte sich Sayda, dass Icarus' Freund Helios ja auch beim _Tagespropheten_ arbeitete – und augenscheinlich an der missglückten Geburtstagsfeier ein paar Beweisfotos geschossen hatte.

Nachdem Severus diese ungewöhnliche Schlagzeile überflogen hatte, zog er die Augenbrauen hoch und warf Sayda einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Unglaublich charmant, diese Alechia, hab' ich ja schon immer gesagt."

„Ja, ja! Zeig dich jetzt bloß nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, sonst entbrennt gleich eine heiße Diskussion, mit wem du es jetzt schon wieder getrieben hast!"

Sayda fuhr herum.

„_Siria_! Wie, zum Teufel, kommst du hier rein?"

„Ja, wie wohl? – Übrigens ein äußerst aufschlussreicher Text, den du da verfasst hast. Wusste gar nicht, dass du Alechia stalkst!"

„Das wusste ich auch noch nicht", entgegnete Sayda grinsend.

Siria rollte mit den Augen und wandte sich mit kritischer Miene Severus zu.

„Hm, also… Du siehst nicht wirklich besser aus", stellte sie mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln fest. „Kümmert sich Sayda nicht gut genug um dich?"

Sayda schaute betreten zu Boden. „Nun ja… Es gab da eine… Komplikation…"

„Komplikation? Verstehe. Lass mich raten… Du hast ihn… auf Drogen gesetzt? Nein? Okay, dann… hast du ihm vielleicht mitgeteilt, was wir beide schon länger wissen – und auch Minerva, so wie ich ihren Blick deuten konnte, als ich sie gestern zufällig in der Winkelgasse getroffen habe?"

„Unter anderem…", sagte Sayda ausweichend und wurde rot, woraufhin sich ein biestiges Grinsen auf Sirias Gesicht schlich.

„Ach, Severus… Hat sie dich _kaputt geknuddelt_?" Siria sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun… ja. Sagen wir, es war schmerzhaft."

Siria wollte schon wieder den Mund aufmachen, als Sayda sie abwürgte: „_Nein_. Nicht denken! Nicht auf diese Art und Weise!", warnte sie und stieß ihrer Freundin den Ellbogen in die Seite.

Siria grummelte, doch sie sagte nichts weiter.

„Tjaaa, ich muss dann mal wieder los, soll ich Sayda gefesselt in die Ecke stellen? Dann ist die Verletzungsgefahr nicht so groß."

„Nee, lass mal gut sein!", meinte diese freundlich und manövrierte Siria nach draußen. „Du bist echt ne Nervenbelastung! Wie hält Caru das nur immer aus?"

Kaum war ihre Freundin zur Tür hinaus, breitete sich wieder eine angenehme Stille über das Haus aus und Sayda sank erschöpft aufs Sofa. Schon anstrengend, jemanden wie Siria in seinem Freundeskreis zu haben! Früher war sie nicht so überdreht und draufgängerisch gewesen, eher schüchtern und zurückhaltend.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen ähnlich, halb Hogwarts kam angetanzt, um Severus zu besuchen, was diesen dementsprechend fuchsig machte. Er sah immer aus, als wäre er kurz davor, jemanden anzufallen, was die Besucher dazu brachte, immer recht schnell wieder zu gehen, sie allerdings nicht daran hinderte, wiederzukommen.

Währenddessen lieferten sich Sayda und Alechia einen erbitterten Schreib-Kampf, der von tausenden Lesern mit Begeisterung verfolgt wurde. Eigentlich war Sayda ihrer Kontrahentin immer um einiges voraus, wusste ungefähr, über was diese schreiben würde und zahlte es ihr in gleicher Münze heim. Bis irgendwann durchsickerte, dass sie schwanger war – und schon stellte Alechia die wildesten Hypothesen auf, wer der Vater sein konnte (selbstverständlich nicht Severus, wieso auch?).

/

_ARSnape: Na, ich hoffe, es hat dann wenigstens Spaß gemacht :) Mein Bruder geht nächstes WE mit meinem Papa segeln und die Mama arbeitet, dann hab ich sturmfrei *gg* Viiiiiel Zeit zum Schreiben/schlecht Singen/wasauchimmer ^^_


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. __Die Filmszene: Copyright by Warner Bros. __Bonnie Tyler, Harrison Ford, Rea Garvey & Reamonn gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe. Dasselbe gilt für Alan Rickman und seine Schauspielkollegen._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria, Tina/Temptation/Alechia und Icarus Tate; Cryptia Norfolk; Silentia Avelon, Nac Brisbaine, Evanescence Cadwick, Mondrian Drake; Pacis & Dawn, Helios & Carmaine; Aurelius Hexbeth, __Vasmo Hopper, Timidus Crester, Jason Loffley, Rosinius Felter, Cromas Formon __; Hensley Johansen, Caligula Demin, Ambra Meldenee und Dargun de Ville; Camira Moonstone, Acropolis Messmer, Rumthrop; Helga, Helmut & Angelika Reuther sowie Michaela und Henriette ohne Nachnamen. Und Emalee und Eldena ;) _

_Und das „Faithless" geht auf meine Kosten, sowie mein „Tegsak", die „Zeitsamen", die „Hassträume" und der „Spontefarimemini-Spiegel"._

/

Eines frühen Morgens gegen Mitte April flatterte eine große, graue Eule herein, am Bein den Tagespropheten sowie weitere Rollen Pergament mit (höchstwahrscheinlich) Fanpost, die sie schon in den überfüllten Kamin stopfen wollte. Wenn es wieder einmal regnete, würde sie ordentlich einheizen und die lächerlichen Briefchen ihrer glühenden Bewunderer vernichten. Höhö.

Doch diesmal war nicht alles Fanpost, da waren auch einige gemeine Unterstellungen dabei…

Verwirrt schlug Sayda die Zeitung auf und las Alechias neuste Beleidigungen durch. Icarus… Icarus, das Allheilmittel in Sachen „Saydas Liebesleben" – Alechia wiederholte sich. Wie oft hatte sie jetzt schon geschrieben, dass Sayda es angeblich mit ihm in einem Muggel-Kino getrieben hatte? Oder auf einer öffentlichen Toilette? Heute hatte sie sich noch einen spannenderen Schauplatz ausgesucht: das Gleis 9 ¾. Und – nein! Weitere Leser hatten an den _Propheten_ geschrieben! In ihren Texten beschimpften sie Sayda aufs Übelste und prophezeiten ihr, noch weiter in ihrer „düsteren Vergangenheit" zu gruschen, sollte sie nicht sofort damit aufhören, ihren armen Kriegshelden zu betrügen. Sie drohten sogar, sie daheim aufzusuchen und das Kind zu entführen. Und das gleiche in den Briefen, die unter die Fanpost gemischt worden waren! Da waren alte Damen, die sie als Schande für die Zaubererschaft bezeichneten und ein paar Typen aus dem Ministerium, die der Meinung waren, sie würde sich nur wie ein ekelhafter Parasit an reiche und angesehene Männer hängen, um im Endeffekt besser wegzukommen.

Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter. Das war kriminell. Und machte ihr Angst. Alechia alleine konnte ihr nichts anhaben, aber wenn das halbe Ministerium hinter ihr stand und diese falschen Anschuldigungen publizierte – das war etwas ganz anderes! Und was war das?

_Knall_!

Na super. Ein Heuler von Alechia. Ihre verzerrte Stimme drang durch den Raum und füllte jede Ecke mit ihrem verletzenden Gerede. Etwas rieselte auf Sayda herab.

„Süße Träume!", kreischte Alechias Stimme zum Abschluss und der Brief zerfiel zu Asche.

Schaudernd stand Sayda auf und ging unschlüssig in die Küche. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet und hatte das Gefühl, in Gefahr zu sein. Sollte sie weiterhin mit Severus zusammen sein. Sollten weiterhin Gerüchte darüber an die Öffentlichkeit dringen. Dann musste sie das ändern.

Am Abend schickte sie Emalee mit ihrem Entschluss zu Siria, dann betrat sie leise das Schlafzimmer und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Unmöglich, dass Severus schon schlief, er hatte sich wieder den ganzen Tag mit den schmerzhaften Folgen des Cruciatus-Fluchs herumquälen dürfen und nicht einmal der stärkste Zaubertrank hatte ihm Linderung verschafft.

„Sevi? Alles klar?", flüsterte Sayda.

„Alles bestens", antwortete Severus, doch es klang angestrengt.

Grummelnd drehte sich Sayda auf die Seite und kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen. In dieser Nacht hatte sie einen seltsamen Traum: Sie sah Alechia, die konzentriert auf einem Pergament herum kritzelte, dann aufsah und drei Reihen spitzer Zähne entblößte. Sie lachte gackernd und verwandelte sich in Rita Kimmkorns Flotte-Schreibe-Feder, jedoch mit demselben, angsteinflößenden Lächeln und grimmigen, dunkelgrünen Augen.

„Ich krieg' dich, Sayda!", gurrte die Alechia-Feder. „Ich krieg' dich und dann schnapp' ich mir dein Kind! Du und dein Tränkemeister! Sooooo sexy! Hahaha! Bist du mit der Ironie vertraut?"

Hinter Alechia tauchten jetzt geschniegelte Ministeriumszauberer und Hexen in protzigen Kleidern auf, die auf Sayda zeigten, sie auslachten.

„Lass mich in Ruhe….", murmelte Sayda im Schlaf. „Verschwinde… Du bist tierisch hässlich, weißt du das…? … Severus… Du bist das letzte… Verpiss dich… Severus…"

„Ich unterbreche ja nur ungern diese Reihe reizender Komplimente, aber könntest du wohl diese Eule herein lassen, die zerschlägt noch das Fenster!"

„Wa'?", fragte Sayda schläfrig. „Eule? Wo?" Sie rappelte sich hoch und schälte sich aus der warmen Decke. Müde tapste sie hinüber zu dem kleinen Fenster, vor dem ihre flauschige, kleine Eldena saß und pflichtbewusst auf die Scheibe einhackte. Sie trug eine Zeitung bei sich. Der _Nachtprophet_.

„Was ist es?", fragte Severus mit äußerst kühler Stimme.

Sayda sah ihn leicht verständnislos an und krabbelte zurück ins Bett.

„Hier. Nachtausgabe vom _Propheten_." Sie stockte. Noch mehr Hassbriefe von fremden Leuten. Und eine äußerst seltsame Meldung: „Auroren haben eine Vorlesung von Alechia gesprengt und behaupten, dass sie in _Minnis_ Auftrag gehandelt haben?"

„Minerva hetzt doch keine Auroren auf arglose Menschen."

„Arglose Menschen!", schnaubte Sayda. „Aber wenn das stimmt… Dann ist Alechia für Kingsleys Geschmack wohl zu weit gegangen, sonst hätte er Minni nie den Oberbefehl über die Auroren übertragen – tja, doof, wenn das Opfer mit dem Minister bekannt ist! Sag mal, was bist du eigentlich so angepisst?"

Severus musterte sie missmutig.

„Sag bloß, ich hab' im Schlaf geredet?" Sie seufzte. „Das kannst du doch nicht ernst nehmen! Was war es denn?"

„Frag den!", erwiderte Severus eisig und nickte hinüber zu einem verkratzten, staubigen Spiegel. „Ich bin noch dabei zu entscheiden, ob ich das ernst nehmen soll oder nicht."

„Du bist tierisch hässlich, weißt du das? Verpiss dich!", sagte der Spiegel mit einer Stimme, die klang, als würde man mit dem Fingernagel über eine Tafel kratzen und staubgraue Knopfaugen starrten sie gehässig an. Sayda blickte wie gebannt zu ihm auf.

„Du bist das letzte!", knarzte er. „Süße Träume!"

Süße Träume? Das kam ihr bekannt vor… Genau! Alechias Heuler! Das Ding war über ihrem Kopf in die Luft gegangen und hatte ein schwefelgelbes Pulver auf sie herabregnen lassen. Na. Warte.

„Sev? Hast du irgendeinen fiesen Zaubertrank, der ganz schreckliche Pickel verursacht oder so?"

„Nimm den violetten im dritten Regal links. Werden zwar keine Pickel, aber doch _ganz schön hässlich_. Im Schreibtisch müssten wasserdichte Umschläge sein."

Sayda stöhnte. „Vergiss das!" Nun ja, die Rache würde jedenfalls furchtbar sein, niemand legte sich ungestraft mit ihr an, nicht einmal frühere Freundinnen! Und schon gar nicht, nachdem Alechia die Leute gegen Sayda aufgehetzt hatte!

Nachdem sie Eldena wieder davon geschickt hatte, kuschelte sie sich mit zufriedenem Grinsen wieder unter die Bettdecke. Morgen würde es für Alechia ein böses Erwachen geben!

Am nächsten Tag wurde Sayda von einem lauten Lachen geweckt. Erschrocken sprang sie aus dem Bett, griff sich ihren Zauberstab und hechtete die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie allerdings nur eine japsende Siria antraf, die vor Lachen auf dem Boden zusammengebrochen war und den neusten _Tagespropheten_ in der Hand hielt.

„Hach, wie geil!", keuchte sie und wedelte damit herum. „Alechia Saunders mit mysteriösem, violettem Hautausschlag ins St. Mungo eingeliefert! Sayda – klasse!"

Sayda, die sich von ihrem ersten Schreck erholt hatte, grinste breit.

„Nur die Idee war von mir, Severus war insofern maßgeblich beteiligt, da er den Trank gebraut hat, der den besagten Ausschlag ausgelöst hat! Kannst ihm ja mal gratulieren gehen, sollte mittlerweile von deinem Gehepper aufgewacht sein! Aber pass auf, ich hab' heut' Nacht ne Dosis Hassträume abbekommen und er ist etwas… angenervt."

Während Sayda in der Küche herum werkelte, ging Siria nach oben. Zuerst war alles still, doch der sprechende Spiegel hatte offensichtlich nicht vor, einmal geweckt, je wieder den Mund zu halten.

„Tierisch hässlich!", flötete er. „Du bist _tierisch hässlich_, weißt du das? Verpiss dich!"

Siria starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und wandte sich dann Severus zu: „Ebenfalls einen schönen guten Morgen – ähm, was ist das? Hat der Probleme?"

„Du bist das Letzteeee!", grölte der Spiegel.

„Ach, der wiederholt nur, was die reizende Sayda zuletzt zu mir gesagt hat", antwortete Severus und sah dabei ein wenig grantig aus, auch wenn er es gut zu verstecken wusste.

„Nein, dass glaub' ich nicht! Sicher hat sie im Traum geredet, da ist sie meisterhaft!"

„Nun ja. Nur hat sie mich dabei angeschaut, mit offenen Augen, wohlgemerkt."

„Tie-hierisch häss-lich! Tie-hierisch häss-lich! Severus! Verpiss dich!"

„Nun? Bestehen noch Zweifel?"

Siria fuhr mit der Hand über Saydas Bettdecke und las ein wenig hellgelbes Pulver auf.

„Hassträume. Lässt dich sehen, was du am meisten hasst. Ganz natürlich, dass man sich dagegen wehrt. Komm schon, Severus, du kannst nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass Sayda _sowas_ zu dir sagen würde!" Sie nickte hinüber zu dem Spiegel, der fortwährend „Du bist das letzte!" brabbelte. Severus betrachtete das Pulver und guckte grimmig. „Severus, Sayda findet dich nicht hässlich. Ganz und gar nicht. Dafür sind andere Leute zuständig, ja? Aber nicht Sayda, am allerwenigsten! Und sie würde dich auch um keinen Preis loswerden wollen, du bist für sie nicht das letzte, höchstens das erste." Siria lächelte, doch als ihr Gegenüber in keiner Weise reagierte, setzte sie notgedrungen zu weiteren Erklärungen an. „Sayda ist nicht wie der Großteil der Leute, die da draußen herumlaufen, sie ist… ein bisschen exotisch, das stimmt schon… etwas Besonderes. Und sie will auch etwas Besonderes." Erwartungsvoller Blick. „Mein lieber Himmel, sei doch nicht so!"

Severus schwieg. Wenn Siria Recht hatte… – Aber nein, das wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Er war es nicht gewohnt, Glück zu haben und das würde eindeutig unter „Glück" fallen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er es gar nicht verdient hatte. Sein Leben war eine einzige Sünde, zu wenig, als dass man es tatsächlich Leben nennen könnte, eher schmarotzerische Existenz, und zu viel, als dass man ignorieren könnte, dass er da war. Warum hatte er nicht durch Naginis Biss sterben können? Das wäre wenigstens ein nachvollziehbarer Abgang gewesen. Doch Sayda war da gewesen. Sayda. Sie hatte ihn gerettet, ihn ein ums andere Mal aus depressiven Löchern gezerrt – aber er hatte es nicht verdient. Verschwendete Mühen. Verschwendet an einen Mann, der es nicht einmal würdig war, mit ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen angesehen zu werden. Überhaupt von jemandem angesehen zu werden. Er hätte auch danach noch sterben können, unter Hexbeths Folter. Das wäre auch gerecht gewesen. Aber wieder hatte sich Sayda zwischen ihn und den Tod gestellt und es mit allen Mitteln verhindert.

Severus wehrte sich gegen die Wahrheit, die Wahrheit, die ihm Siria – Saydas beste Freundin – soeben offenbart hatte. Es quälte ihn, dass sich ein so junges, schönes und intelligentes Mädchen wie Sayda an ihn verschwendete und gleichzeitig begehrte er sie. Nein, liebte sie. Mehr als alles andere.

„Severus?" Sirias Stimme riss ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Sie versteckt sich für dich. Hat gestern Abend alle Kontakte zur Außenwelt abgebrochen, Minerva war erschüttert, du hättest sie sehen müssen! Aber für Sayda… ist das alles zweitrangig. Es gibt wichtigeres, verstehst du? Du bedeutest ihr mehr, als sie je zugeben würde, und bei dir ist es genau dasselbe, glaube ich. Weißt du, sie hat einmal gesagt, sie würde lieber ihr ganzes restliches Leben in Askaban verbringen und dabei wissen, dass es dir gut geht, als frei zu sein und dich nicht mehr zu haben, weil du nicht mehr da bist."

„Wann… wann war das?", fragte Severus mit heiserer Stimme.

„Als du im St. Mungo lagst und die einzige Hoffnung diese unbekannten Muggelmethoden waren."

Siria und Severus fixierten einander, Siria todernst und Severus – man konnte es einfach nicht anders als „verstört" bezeichnen. Da hörten sie Schritte auf der Treppe.

„Denk daran, was ich dir gesagt habe", meinte Siria, dann setzte sie ein freches Lächeln auf.

Als Sayda das Zimmer mit einem Tablett mit Tee und Keksen betrat, konnte sie keine Veränderung feststellen.

Sie unterhielten sich ein wenig (wobei Severus sehr schweigsam war) und der seltsame sprechende Spiegel schnappte immer mal wieder ein paar Satzfetzen auf, die er dann zur allgemeinen Belustigung an den unpassendsten Stellen zum Besten gab.

„Siri, wie läuft eigentlich deine Aurorenkarriere?", erkundigte sich Sayda.

„Meine Güte, hat der Feuerwhisky scheiße geschmeckt!", erwiderte der Spiegel, noch bevor Siria den Mund aufmachen konnte.

„Nun ja", meinte sie dann betont ernst, „es lief schon mal besser. Der alte Rumthrop bildet sich ein, dass er uns nicht mehr raus lassen kann, seit einer gewissen Aktion um einen gewissen verurteilten Verbrecher, bei der meine „Kollegin" Camira und ich eine nicht unwesentliche Rolle gespielt haben... Nichts für ungut, ich komm' schon klar."

„Gewiss, gewiss", brabbelte der Spiegel.

„Oh Mann! Sev, warum hängt dieses gestörte Teil hier im Schlafzimmer?", fragte Sayda genervt und warf dem Spiegel einen bösen Blick zu. „Hättest du das nicht mal abhängen können?"

„Leider nicht möglich, Dauerklebefluch."

„Du brauchst gerade was sagen, wer hat dich denn hier festgeklebt?", spottete die kratzende Stimme.

„Das reicht!", fauchte Severus plötzlich und starrte den Spiegel an wie ein wilder Stier. „Wenn sie anfangen, ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln, muss man Spontefari-Spiegel zerstören. Sayda…"

„Mo-ment mal! Was für Spiegel?"

„Spontefari. Der korrekte Name ist eigentlich Spontefarimemini. Ist lateinisch, sponte: von selbst, fari: sprechen und memini: sich erinnern. Und jetzt dürft ihr zwei ran: _Disicio Totalum_ heißt der Spruch. Ich hoffe mal, ihr schafft das, sonst haben wir ein Problem, denn der Spiegel hat soeben ansatzweise ein Gehirn entwickelt", erklärte Severus etwas ungeduldig.

Sowohl Sayda als auch Siria starrten ihn ungläubig an.

„Ein… Gehirn?" Siria sah aus, als hätte man ihr gerade ein Marsmännchen vorgesetzt.

„Du schaust wie Hermine, wenn sie die Bibliothek im Stich lässt!", meinte Sayda. „Nun komm, versuchen wir's mal!"

Die beiden standen auf und stellten sich mit gezückten Zauberstäben vor den Spiegel.

„Bereit?"

„Bereit!"

„_Disicio Totalum_!"

Es gab ein ohrenbetäubendes Klirren wie von einem kristallenen Kronleuchter, der zu Boden stürzt, und mit einem schrillen Quietschen und Kratzen entwich silbriger Dampf aus dem Rahmen, während winzige, glitzernde Spiegelscherben schillernd durch die Luft flogen, in alle Richtungen versprengt, und eine fauchende Stimme schien aus dem gekippten Fenster davon zu gleiten, verlor sich im Nichts. Der leere Rahmen löste sich knirschend und ächzend von der Wand. Mit einem endgültigen, dumpfen Krachen schlug er auf dem Boden auf und zerfiel zu feiner, rauchgrauer Asche.

„Ähm, okay…" Siria blickte wie gebannt auf den Staub, der nun von einer leichten Brise erfasst wurde und ebenfalls aus dem Fenster hinaus trieb, und grinste. „Das war interessant."

„Deine Art von Humor ist auch etwas speziell", grummelte Severus.

„Das fass' ich jetzt mal als Kompliment auf, ja?", meinte Siria gutgelaunt.

Sayda begutachtete derweil das Loch, das hinter dem Spiegel verborgen gewesen war. Unter einer dicken Staubschicht konnte sie in der muffigen Düsternis einen kleinen Beutel und ein altes, in Leder gebundenes Buch erkennen. Behutsam nahm sie die Gegenstände aus der Nische und entfernte den Schmutz.

„Severus, was ist das?", fragte sie und schlug das kleine Buch auf. Die Seiten waren komplett mit einer kleinen, ordentlichen Schrift bedeckt.

„Was? Zeig mal…"

Doch da hatte Sayda etwas Interessantes entdeckt. Es war ein Umschlag, der zwischen den Blättern herausgefallen war.

„Das Testament von Eileen Prince…"

Die Stille, die nun im Raum herrschte, war beinahe greifbar. Mit zitternden Fingern reichte Sayda Severus den Umschlag. Er öffnete ihn vorsichtig und zog ein vergilbtes Pergament hervor, das mit derselben Handschrift beschrieben war wie das Büchlein. Er wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Sayda und begann dann leise für sich zu lesen.

_Testament von Eileen Prince_

_Ich, Eileen Catherine Snape, geboren Prince, vererbe meinen Schmuck und mein Tagebuch nach meinem Tod meinem geliebten Sohn Severus, in der Hoffnung, dass er damit ein besseres Leben führen kann._

_Severus, sobald Du dies hier liest, wirst Du verstehen, warum ich gegen den Willen Deines Vaters den Spiegel aufgehängt habe. Nimm Dich vor ihm in Acht!_

_Ich liebe Dich und habe Dich immer geliebt._

_Deine Mutter, Eileen._

Langsam ließ Severus das Testament sinken, in seinen Augen brannten Tränen. Sayda sah sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und hockte sich neben ihn auf den Boden. Sanft nahm sie das Pergament in die Hand und überflog den kurzen Text, während sich Siria unterdessen diskret aus dem Raum schlich.

„Oh, Sev", flüsterte Sayda und drückte ihn so fest sie sich traute an sich.

„Ist schon gut", meinte er mit brüchiger Stimme und angelte sich den alten Beutel, der Eileens Schmuck enthielt. Es war nicht viel, nur eine lange goldene Kette mit einem ziemlich hässlichen, angelaufenen Silberanhänger in Form der Slytherin-Schlange, der auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte, eine alte, verstaubte Brosche mit einem verkratzten Obsidian und ein silberner Ring, der mit matt schimmernden, geschliffenen Steinchen besetzt war.

„Das könnte man gut zu Geld machen", überlegte Severus und ließ die Goldkette durch die Finger gleiten. „Was schätzt du? Zusammen mit diesem Slytherin-Anhänger vielleicht 50 Galleonen?"

„Du vergisst deinen Merlinorden. Der war mit 10 000 Galleonen dotiert."

„Trotzdem. Diese Brosche… Mit etwas Glück 5 Galleonen für den Stein und 1 für die Fassung."

„Willst du es nicht behalten?"

Severus sah Sayda verstimmt an. „Nein. Damit sind keine allzu guten Erinnerungen verbunden."

Sie nickte und warf nochmal einen Blick auf das Tagebuch. Was sie so auf den ersten Seiten gelesen hatte, hatte Eileen hier kein sonderlich schönes Leben geführt, da ihr Mann Magie und alles damit Zusammenhängende anscheinend verabscheute. Inklusive den eigenen Sohn. Wie das gewesen sein musste, wollte sie sich gar nicht so genau vorstellen.

„Ich könnte Siria oder Caru fragen, ob sie das Zeug für dich verscherbeln könnten. Und wie wäre es, dieses Haus wieder etwas auf Vordermann zu bringen?", fragte Sayda.

„Mach nur", sagte Severus und klang dabei ziemlich gleichgültig.

Sayda lächelte verkrampft und griff nach ihrem Handy, das sie immer mit Magie auflud. Sie wählte die Nummer eines Londoner Renovierungsunternehmen, die sie schon vor längerer Zeit einmal aufgeschrieben hatte. Nur für den Fall, selbstverständlich. Sie hatte mit Absicht ein Muggelunternehmen gewählt, das würde in der Nachbarschaft nicht so auffallen.

Gegen Ende April begann die Firma Nutbush & Clinch mit den Renovierungsarbeiten, doch die Arbeiter waren so langsam, dass Sayda jeden Abend mit dem Zauberstab etwas nachhalf – was die Handwerker gar nicht bemerkten (wahrscheinlich freuten sie sich, dass sie so schnell waren!).

Im Mai sah das Haus endlich nicht mehr ganz so düster aus, denn Sayda hatte ein paar grundlegende Veränderungen vorgenommen. Zum Beispiel war das Badezimmer komplett neu gemacht worden und erstrahlte jetzt in sanften gold-orange, außerdem hatte sie eine neue Küche einbauen lassen und alle Zimmer mit moderneren Möbeln versorgt.


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. __Die Filmszene: Copyright by Warner Bros. __Bonnie Tyler, Harrison Ford, Rea Garvey & Reamonn gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe. Dasselbe gilt für Alan Rickman und seine Schauspielkollegen._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina/Sayda, Lena/Siria, Tina/Temptation/Alechia und Icarus Tate; Cryptia Norfolk; Silentia Avelon, Nac Brisbaine, Evanescence Cadwick, Mondrian Drake; Pacis & Dawn, Helios & Carmaine; Aurelius Hexbeth, __Vasmo Hopper, Timidus Crester, Jason Loffley, Rosinius Felter, Cromas Formon __; Hensley Johansen, Caligula Demin, Ambra Meldenee und Dargun de Ville; Camira Moonstone, Acropolis Messmer, Rumthrop; Helga, Helmut & Angelika Reuther sowie Michaela und Henriette ohne Nachnamen. Und Emalee und Eldena ;) _

_Und das „Faithless" geht auf meine Kosten, sowie mein „Tegsak", die „Zeitsamen", die „Hassträume" und der „Spontefarimemini-Spiegel"._

/

Am 2. Mai feierte man den ersten Jahrestag des Sieges über Lord Voldemort und viele begeisterte Anhänger von Severus' sogenannten Heldentaten pilgerten nach Spinner's End, sodass sich Sayda irgendwann gezwungen sah, zu erzählen, dass Severus nicht daheim war und sie nur das Hausmädchen war.

Wieder klingelte es. Wieder betete Sayda ihren Text herunter. Doch diesmal zog die Geschichte nicht. Vor ihr standen Harry, Hermine und Ron und sahen sie leicht verwirrt an.

„Oh. Ihr seid's. Kommt rein, schnell."

„Feiert ihr nicht?", erkundigte sich Sayda, als sie alle um den Küchentisch saßen und Tee tranken.

„Oh doch, wir kommen gerade aus Hogwarts, da gibt's ne riesen Fete!", schwärmte Ron. „Und so viel zu essen!"

Hermine verzog das Gesicht.

„Ist schon gut, Ron. Du hast für Wochen genug gegessen."

„Ähm, wurde hier umgebaut?", fragte Harry unsicher und sah sich um. „Das letzte Mal war es irgendwie… anders."

„Ja, hab' mich für nen Tapetenwechsel entschieden", scherzte Sayda. „Nein, im Ernst, das war ja nur noch ne Bruchbude." Ihr Blick schweifte über ihre drei Freunde, die sie das letzte Mal vor nicht ganz einem Jahr gesehen hatte. „Lasst mich raten, ihr seid nicht hier, um mit mir Tee zu trinken", seufzte sie und stand auf. „Ich werd' mal sehen, was ich machen kann."

Kaum hatte sie die Tür unterhalb der Treppe mit einem leisen Quietschen geöffnet, hörte sie oben ein dumpfes Poltern. Sie nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal und erwischte Severus in seinem „Büro".

„Ach, ich sag's ja", grinste sie, doch die Erleichterung war ihr deutlich anzusehen. Sie hatte sich ziemliche Sorgen gemacht, weil er so lange nicht hatte aufstehen können. „Wie wär's, wenn du runter kommst, Harry, Ron und Hermine sind da."

„Wie bitte? Harry Potter, Her -"

„Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley. Natürlich. Wie viele kennst du noch mit diesen Namen?"

„Na gut. Im Wohnzimmer."

Sayda geleitete ihn hinunter, wo er sich mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen und leicht schwankend in seinen (nun nicht mehr abgeranzten) Sessel fallen ließ. Schüchtern betraten nun Hermine, Harry und Ron den Raum. Sayda winkte sie zu dem Sofa, wo sich alle drei eng aneinander gedrängt hinsetzten.

„Nun?", fragte Severus kühl und sah sie etwas abschätzig an. „Was gibt es so wichtiges?"

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, dann antwortete sie: „Wir wollten nur mal vorbeigucken. Wegen dem Jahrestag."

Unbehaglich wechselte Ron einen Blick mit ihr und Sayda konnte förmlich die Gedankenübertragung spüren. ‚Muss ich jetzt auch was sagen?'

„Noch Tee?", unterbrach Sayda das ungemütliche Schweigen und rauschte davon in die Küche. Während sie absichtlich langsam ein Tablett richtete, hörte sie, wie drüben allmählich ein kleines Gespräch in Gang kam. Nun ja, es war wohl eher ein Monolog: Harry erzählte etwas (mit gelegentlichen Einwürfen seiner Freunde) und Severus gab eine spitze Bemerkung von sich. Sayda verbrachte noch weitere drei Minuten damit, ihre Gesichtszüge zu glätten, um nicht sofort bei Betreten des Wohnzimmers in lautes Lachen auszubrechen – was wohl auf beiden Seiten Unverständnis hervorrufen würde. Ohne auf das steife Gespräch zu achten, stellte sie das Tablett auf dem mittlerweile nicht mehr wackeligen Tischchen ab und hockte sich gespannt auf ein dickes Sitzkissen vor dem leeren Kamin.

„… und Sie sind natürlich ganz herzlich eingeladen", beendete Harry gerade eine Einladung zur Jahrestagsfeier in Hogwarts. „Und Sayda, du natürlich auch."

„Vielen Dank", sagte Severus gestelzt, „aber ich denke nicht, dass ich der Einladung folgen werde."

„Das ist… schade", meinte Harry, doch es klang ganz und gar nicht überzeugt.

„Sicher", meinte Severus spöttisch.

Harry schwieg betreten und Hermine, die sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte, stieß ihn ziemlich auffällig in die Seite und nickte zur Tür.

„Schon gut, Miss Granger, Sie dürfen gehen", sagte Severus mit einem hämischen halben Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich werde Sie garantiert nicht aufhalten."

Sayda schoss einen halb belustigten, halb wütenden Blick auf ihn ab. „Ich begleite euch zur Tür…"

„Tut mir leid, er hat sie nicht mehr alle", entschuldigte sie sich draußen. „War nett, dass ihr mal vorbeigeschaut habt. Wenn ihr nochmal zur Hogwarts-Party geht, grüßt mir Minerva, ja?"

„Klar", meinte Ron, jetzt wesentlich lockerer als drinnen und grinste. „Deine Kekse waren übrigens lecker!"

„Ron!", kam es empört von Hermine. „Ja, danke für alles." Dann wurde sie plötzlich eine Spur blasser und starrte an Sayda vorbei zum Haus. Die folgte ihrem Blick und lachte: Severus stand am Fenster und winkte mit ganz und gar freundlicher Miene.

„Okay, jetzt dreht er völlig ab", kommentierte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Macht's mal gut…"

Als die drei schon halb die Gasse hinunter waren, drehte sich Harry noch einmal um und kam ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Sayda…", begann er. „Stimmt das eigentlich, was im _Propheten_ steht?"

„Teilweise…", meinte sie ausweichend und legte die Hand auf den Türknauf.

„Nein, im Ernst… Du und Snape…?"

„Ja…", sagte sie gequält. „Aber es muss keiner erfahren, ja?"

„Nein, sicher." Harry grinste. „Irgendwie… passt ihr ja zusammen. Wenn ich auch ein bisschen geschockt war, als ich es zum ersten Mal gelesen hab'. Ich mein' – es ist ja immerhin Snape…"

Jetzt lächelte auch Sayda.

„Na ja… Grüß Ron und Hermine nochmal, wir müssen uns mal alle in Ruhe treffen, vielleicht kann Siria ja auch."

Als ihre Freunde disappariert waren, atmete Sayda erst einmal tief durch. Severus konnte was erleben! Betont gefasst ging sie wieder hinein, nur um sich sogleich auf ihn zu stürzen.

„Was war das denn grad?", fauchte sie.

Doch Severus hob nur eine Augenbraue und sah sie mit der Spur eines Lächelns auf den Lippen unverwandt an.

„Das sind meine Freunde, ja?", fuhr Sayda wütend fort. „Sie wollten überhaupt nichts Böses und du spielst ihnen den fiesen Mistkerl vor, der nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hat! Ich weiß ja, dass es dir egal ist, was die Leute von dir denken, aber mir ist es nicht egal, was die Leute von _mir_ denken!"

„Deine Freundin Siria hat es einmal so schön ausgedrückt – du bist exotisch."

„Exotisch!" Sayda spuckte das Wort förmlich aus. „Na danke, und du bist dann der Hölle entstiegen oder was? Oder stammst du gar von Fledermäusen ab?"

Severus' Miene, eben noch heiter bis belustigt, verdüsterte sich und wurde starr wie aus Marmor gemeißelt.

„Nein. Und das weißt du selbst", sagte er kühl, doch es schwang gleichzeitig etwas Bitterkeit mit.

Sayda war bei der Erwähnung der Fledermäuse selbst zusammen gezuckt. Das hatte sie gar nicht sagen wollen! In ihrer Wut war es einfach so herausgerutscht. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und senkte beschämt den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme und flüchtete ins Obergeschoss. Dort schloss sie sich im Badezimmer ein und ärgerte sich zu Tode über ihre unglaubliche Dummheit und über ihr mangelndes Feingefühl. Was sie gesagt hatte, kam ihr vor wie Verrat, obwohl es bestimmt nicht das erste Mal gewesen war, dass sich Severus den Vorwurf, eine Fledermaus zu sein oder zumindest mit einer verwandt zu sein, anhören musste.

Während sie da so saß, zwischen Selbstmitleid und Wut, hörte sie das Knarzen der Holztreppe und wie Severus sich leise keuchend hinauf kämpfte. Es zog Sayda das Herz zusammen, doch sie konnte nicht aufstehen und hinaus gehen, so sehr schämte sie sich. Sie versuchte, alles um sich herum auszublenden, nicht mehr auf den Schmerz in ihrem Inneren zu achten. Sie schien eine Art unglückliches Talent dafür entwickelt zu haben, immer wieder auf die zarten Bande ihrer Beziehung einzuhacken. Was war nur aus ihr geworden? Ein gefühlloses, egoistisches Monster? Nun, gefühllos wahrscheinlich nicht, sonst würde sie sich jetzt nicht so miserabel fühlen, aber egoistisch auf jeden Fall. Was für eine Schande…

Sayda dümpelte noch einige Zeit in ihrem Selbstmitleid herum und kam sich schlecht vor. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ein kleines Muster in der Farbe an der Wand und stellte sich vor, wie sie diese winzige Spirale entlang rennen würde, wieder und wieder und wieder… bis sie am anderen Ende hinunter fallen würde. Dazu würde sie eine traurige Musik hören und… – Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Irrsinn. Wurde sie jetzt wahnsinnig?

Doch wie sie da vor sich hin starrte und ihren vertrackten, paranormalen Gedanken nachsann, fielen ihr langsam die Augen zu und sie rutschte an der Wand hinunter auf den Boden.

Sie war schon so eingedöst, dass sie das schleifende Geräusch, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Krachen, nicht mehr hörte. Und auch nicht die verzweifelte Stimme, die nach ihr rief.

Als Sayda ein paar Stunden später wieder aufwachte, tat ihr alles weh vom Liegen auf dem gefliesten Boden. Ächzend rappelte sie sich hoch. Okay. Das Schuldgefühl war zwar immer noch da, aber nur noch als unterschwelliger Nachklang dessen, was es vor ihrem kleinen Nickerchen gewesen war. Sie holte tief Luft und trat aus dem Badezimmer in den engen Flur. Es war ungewöhnlich ruhig im Haus, nicht einmal die beiden Eulen schnatterten.

„Severus?", fragte Sayda unsicher in die Stille hinein. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Was, wenn…? – Nein, bloß nicht daran denken…

Plötzlich hörte sie ein leises Stöhnen. Von Angst gepackt rannte sie nach unten, doch auf der letzten Stufe strauchelte sie. Vor Entsetzen schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht, Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und sie sank zu Boden. Severus lag totenbleich und am ganzen Körper zitternd zu Fuße der Treppe, mit dem Rücken ein wenig an der Wand abgestützt. Als er Sayda neben sich zusammensacken spürte, öffnete er die Augen und sah sie an, doch in seinem Blick war nichts von den Vorwürfen, die sie sich selbst machte, zu sehen, es war viel mehr eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Erleichterung, dass sie endlich da war.

„Sev…", jammerte Sayda mit erstickter Stimme und strich ihm sanft über das Bein, woraufhin er heftig zusammenzuckte. Heiße Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, als sie ihre Arme um Severus schlang, er ihre Umarmung erwiderte, obwohl er sich vor Schmerzen kaum rühren konnte. Vorsichtig zog sie ihren Zauberstab, tippte ihr Herzmedaillon an und wisperte: „Portus." Ihre bebenden Finger schlossen sich um den Anhänger, der blau aufleuchtete und sie davon riss.

Aufgrund einer dunklen Vorahnung hatte Sayda den Portschlüssel direkt auf die Station für Fluchschäden geschickt. Unglücklicherweise landeten sie direkt vor den Füßen von Cryptia Norfolk.

„Nein!", rutschte es der Heilerin heraus und sie starrte mit ängstlich geweiteten Augen auf Sayda hinab, die ihren Severus immer noch in fester Umklammerung hielt und fast ebenso verängstigt aufsah. „Okay, okay… Was ist los, dass Sie mich so erschrecken müssen?"

Sayda schüttelte den Kopf und schniefte leise: „Ich weiß es nicht…" Sie brach in Tränen aus und merkte gar nicht mehr, wie jemand sie wenig später sanft von Severus wegzog und in einen bequemen Sessel verfrachtete, doch als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, saß sie gegenüber ihrer Freundin Siria, die besorgt und mitfühlend ansah.

„Sayda, was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht… Ich kam aus dem Bad und dann… und dann…" Sayda begann wieder hemmungslos zu schluchzen.

Siria nahm sie tröstend in den Arm und überlegte, wie sie ihr die schlechten Neuigkeiten am schonendsten beibringen konnte, doch da ging schon die Tür auf und ihr Freund Icarus kam herein. Er winkte Siria zu sich und flüsterte leise: „Sie haben Severus weitestgehend zusammengeflickt, Sayda darf jetzt kommen, aber zuvor muss sie noch erfahren, was los ist."

Siria nickte gequält.

„Du oder ich?"

„Heilerin Norfolk. Eigentlich hegt sie ordentlich Aggressionen gegen die beiden, aber jetzt vergeht sie fast vor Sorge. So etwas hat sie noch nie gesehen…"

„Ach, Caru…" Siria ließ sich in seine Arme fallen. „Das ist alles so schrecklich gemein."

„Ich weiß…", sagte Icarus traurig und strich ihr durch die Haare.

Als die Heilerin hereinkam, setzten sie sich auf ein kleines Sofa, Icarus mit undeutbarer Miene und Siria mit hocherhobenem Kopf und geradem Rücken, die Hände im Schoß krampfhaft gefaltet, um ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken.

„Miss…", begann Cryptia Norfolk mit gesenktem Kopf und knetete unruhig ihre Finger. „Es gab wieder ein paar Komplikationen…"

Sayda heulte leise auf, doch sie biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte, neue Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„I-Inwiefern?", presste sie hervor. „Was hat Severus?"

„Eigentlich nichts tragisches, ein paar Knochenbrüche vom Sturz, aber…"

„Aber?"

Die Stationsheilerin zögerte.

„Wir wissen nicht genau, wie es passieren konnte… wahrscheinlich wegen der hohen Dosis beim letzten Mal… wir hatten so etwas noch nie, noch nie in der Geschichte dieser Einrichtung… jedenfalls… Mr Snape hat aus irgendeinem… unerfindlichen Grund… eine Allergie auf Skele-Wachs entwickelt."

Sayda wurde bleich wie die Wand hinter ihr, als ihr klar wurde, was das bedeutete. Sie zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben, auch wenn es sie innerlich schüttelte.

„Wir haben die Therapie etwas abgeändert, mit der Kombination Muggelmedizin/Heilmagie sind wir schon das letzte Mal gut gefahren und es scheint wieder zu klappen, allerdings müssten wir Mr Snape für ein paar Tage hierbehalten", meinte die Heilerin, nun deutlich optimistischer. „Kommen Sie, Miss Shevell, er möchte Sie sehen."

Sayda konnte ihre Verwirrung nicht so gut verbergen wie sonst und Siria machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen, was jetzt kommen würde.

Allein mit Severus im Zimmer war Sayda ungewöhnlich gefasst und sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster in den grauen Himmel und auf die schmutzigen Londoner Straßen, während sie Blickkontakt mit ihm tunlichst vermied.

„Sayda", sagte er und es klang eine Spur unsicher. „Was ist los?"

Sayda starrte weiter hinaus. Minuten vergingen, bis sie sich schließlich mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zu ihm umwandte und mit unbeteiligt neutraler Stimme sagte: „Du hast Recht. Du hattest immer Recht. Ich sollte hier nicht sein. Aber nicht, weil _ich_ dadurch in Gefahr wäre. Ganz im Gegenteil. Wegen mir bist _du_ in ständiger Gefahr. Sieh dich an. Alles meine Schuld. Ich sollte wirklich aus deinem Leben verschwinden. Dich nicht länger in Gefahr bringen." Sie spürte etwas wie ein Pochen in der Brust, als würden ihre weggesperrten Gefühle gegen eine unsichtbare Barrikade anrennen. Sie wandte sich mit einer schmerzhaften Endgültigkeit um und ging langsam zur Tür, auch wenn sie jeder Schritt unerträgliche, quälende Überwindung kostete. Es war besser so. Besser für alle Beteiligten. Wie, um Himmels Willen, hatte sie ihr eigenes Leben so belasten können?

„Sayda!"

Ignorieren. Ignorier es, es ist nicht richtig.

„Sayda. Bitte."

Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein. Bloß nicht hinhören. Hör weg, denk an was anderes!

„Sayda, bitte. Geh nicht."

Überschäumende Emotionen wallten in Sayda hoch, als sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und zu Severus zurückrannte. Sie kniete sich neben das Bett, ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken und ergriff seine kalte Hand, wobei ihre Augen in Tränen schwammen. Sie atmete tief seinen rauchigen Kräutergeruch ein, der sie auf eine wunderbare Weise beruhigte, und blieb so lange in der unangenehmen Position hocken, bis ihre Tränen versiegt waren.

Durch den Türspalt lugten Icarus und Siria neugierig hinein, während Cryptia Norfolk hinter ihnen nervös hin und her trippelte, da sie sich nicht zwischen Neugierde und der Einhaltung der Privatsphäre entscheiden konnte.

„Also, in Anbetracht _dieser_ Tatsache", meinte Siria lächelnd, „dürfte es kein allzu großes Problem werden, Caru."

„Na, wenn du meinst. Komm, gehen wir. Wenn Severus uns entdeckt, wird er uns in der Luft zerreißen!"

„Ach, vor Severus hab' ich keine Angst, Sayda ist das Monster. Die würde uns bei lebendigem Leibe fressen und zuvor noch in feine Scheiben schneiden! Oder in kleine Würfel hacken."

„Jaja, ist gut!", grinste Icarus und zog seine Freundin von der Tür weg.

Nach ein paar Tagen entließ Heilerin Norfolk Severus wieder nach Hause – und war dabei viel netter als das letzte Mal. Vielleicht hatte sie ja etwas entdeckt, mit dem sie ihn sich für immer vom Hals halten konnte? Nein – als Sayda sie genauer beobachtete, konnte sie sehen, dass die Heilerin ihre diversen Vorurteile gegenüber dem „bösen, alten Snape" abgelegt hatte.

Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig zuhause an, um die große, graue Schleiereule zu empfangen, die einen mit goldener Tinte geschriebenen Brief brachte. Vorsichtig zupfte Sayda das Siegel ab und faltete das Pergament auseinander. Mit jeder Zeile, die sie las, wurden ihre Augen größer und schließlich fiel ihr die Kinnlade hinunter.

„Schau dir das an…", murmelte sie und überreichte Severus den Brief. „Ich muss mal kurz weg!" Sie nahm etwas Flohpulver und wenige Sekunden später war sie in den grünen Flammen verschwunden.

Severus sah ihr stirnrunzelnd hinterher und wandte sich dann dem scheußlich kitschigen Pergament zu. Glücklicherweise sah ihn gerade keiner, denn auch er konnte seine Verwunderung nicht verbergen. Völlig perplex las er die Sätze wieder und wieder, doch der Sinn blieb immer derselbe: Siria und Icarus wollten heiraten. Am 26. Mai. Und Sayda und er waren eingeladen.

Sayda sprang im Wohnzimmer aus dem Kamin und marschierte geradewegs in die Küche, wo sie fröhliche Stimmen vernahm.

„Siria!", rief sie belustigt, als sie die Tür aufstieß. „Und _du_ nennst mich verrückt!" Grinsend fiel sie ihrer besten Freundin um den Hals. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Du bist ja auch verrückt, wer sieht das nicht? Und, kommt ihr?", fragte Siria strahlend.

„Ja sicher. Also, wenn Severus in Ordnung ist, du weißt schon…" Schlagartig hatte Siria wieder die zutiefst besorgte Sayda vor sich, die sie in den letzten Wochen, ja, Monaten so oft gesehen hatte.

„Ach komm, das wird schon!", meinte Icarus und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern.

Sayda nickte tapfer und brachte ein krampfhaftes Lächeln zustande.

„Na, dann mach' ich mich mal wieder auf den Weg, macht's gut!"

Kaum war sie verschwunden, wandte sich Siria mit besorgter Miene an Icarus: „Sag mal, meinst du, das liegt an der Schwangerschaft oder wäre sie auch sonst so emotional? Wenn ich mich an die letzten Wochen erinner', verknüpft mein Gehirn „Sayda" immer mit einem Tränenmeer…"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ehrlich gesagt wundert es mich, dass sie nach all dem noch keinen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hat. Ich wäre, glaub' ich, schon längst nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen."

„Okay, bei ihr kann man nicht behaupten, dass sie das je war", entgegnete Siria sarkastisch.

Icarus grinste. „Du hast mich gefragt und ich hab' dir eine Antwort gegeben. Aber im Ernst, ich hab' ja diese mysteriösen Bücher gelesen und wenn ich ehrlich bin ist es ein Wunder, dass sich Severus überhaupt auf sie eingelassen hat! Man kann ja nicht sagen, dass er bisher ein schönes Leben gehabt hätte oder so…"

Erwischt, dachte sich Siria. Sie hatte mal wieder total vergessen, dass Icarus ja bestens über alle Geschehnisse und deren Vorgeschichte informiert war.

„Ja… So könnte man es sagen…"

Severus begrüßte Sayda mit einem „Ich nehme mal an, du hast zugesagt?" und sie nickte, wenn auch nicht ganz so begeistert, wie sie es hätte sein sollen. Noch immer spukten ihr ein paar düstere Gedanken durch den Kopf.

Den ganzen restlichen Tag über war sie sehr schweigsam. Sie spürte Severus' Blicke im Rücken, doch sie konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen, ihm zu erzählen, was sie bewegte.

Abends im Bett lag sie wie schon so oft mit dem Kopf gegen seine Schulter gelehnt und spielte nur gedankenverloren mit seinen weichen tiefschwarzen Haarsträhnen – bis sie plötzlich auf eine seltsame Unebenheit am Hals stieß. Das war ja…! Nein, das konnte unmöglich sein, sie hatte doch…!

„Was ist das?", fragte sie leise und fuhr mit dem Finger über die Linie.

Severus sah sie amüsiert an.

„Du hast daneben getroffen, würde ich mal sagen."

Sayda gab ein grunzendes Stöhnen von sich und verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Konnte denn gar nichts klappen, was sie anpackte?


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. __Die Filmszene: Copyright by Warner Bros. __Bonnie Tyler, Harrison Ford, Rea Garvey & Reamonn gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe. Dasselbe gilt für Alan Rickman und seine Schauspielkollegen._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina Reuther/Sayda Shevell, Lena/Siria Brown bzw. Tate, Tina/Temptation/Alechia und Icarus Tate; Cryptia Norfolk; Silentia Avelon, Nac Brisbaine, Evanescence Cadwick, Mondrian Drake; Pacis & Dawn, Helios & Carmaine; Aurelius Hexbeth, __Vasmo Hopper, Timidus Crester, Jason Loffley, Rosinius Felter, Cromas Formon __; Hensley Johansen, Caligula Demin, Ambra Meldenee und Dargun de Ville; Camira Moonstone, Acropolis Messmer, Rumthrop; Fortunaja LeCross, Areion Crowd, Cat Simons; Helga, Helmut & Angelika Reuther sowie Michaela und Henriette ohne Nachnamen. Und die ganzen unbekannten, namenlosen Gestalten, sowie Emalee und Eldena ;) _

_Und das „Faithless" geht auf meine Kosten, sowie mein „Tegsak", die „Zeitsamen", die „Hassträume" und der „Spontefarimemini-Spiegel"._

/

Die eigentliche Hochzeit von Siria und Icarus war schon gelaufen, als die Gäste auf einer großen Festwiese eintrafen. Alle waren elegant gekleidet und zeigten, was sie hatten. Sayda trug ein trägerloses rotes Kleid und hatte in ihre blonde Mähne passend dazu kleine leuchtend rote Hibiskusblüten geflochten. Lediglich an Severus war sie mit ihrer Kreativität gescheitert, zur allgemeinen Belustigung trug er die üblichen schwarzen Roben, in die er schon als Hogwartsprofessor immer gekleidet gewesen war. Mit etwas grimmiger Miene sah er sich auf dem Platz um und stützte sich ein wenig an Sayda ab, da er immer noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen war. Sayda dirigierte ihn hinüber zu Icarus, der die beiden fröhlich begrüßte.

„Hey, Saydali!", flüsterte ihr Siria von hinten ins Ohr. „Kommst du dann in die Küche und hilfst mir ein bisschen mit dem Essen?"

„Klar, wenn ich meinen Sevi abgestellt hab'", raunte sie zurück.

„Das würde er gar nicht gern hören!"

„Ich weiß!", sagte Sayda mit einem frechen Grinsen.

Nachdem sich Severus, wenn auch etwas widerstrebend, zu Icarus und ein paar anderen gesetzt hatte, machte sich Sayda auf den Weg in das Küchenzelt, um Siria zu helfen.

„Und?", fragte die. „Guten Stellplatz gefunden?"

„Mhm, brillant!", grinste Sayda und schnappte sich ein Tablett mit verschiedenen Häppchen. „Wohin mit den Kalorienbomben?"

„Einfach nach draußen auf irgendeinen Tisch, die Leute können sich dann selbst nehmen, was sie wollen – und die Kalorien vergessen wir mal ganz schnell wieder!"

Icarus gab sich unterdessen größte Mühe, Severus in ein Gespräch einzubinden, doch erst als sich die Gruppe dem Thema Zaubertränke näherte, zeigte er ein wenig Interesse.

„Unmöglich zu sagen, was passieren würde, da man schon vorher tödlichen Dämpfen ausgesetzt wäre", erklärte ein rundlicher Zauberer mit roten Wangen und einer glänzenden Glatze gerade.

„Nein", warf Severus ein und nippte an seinem Wein.

Alle Köpfe wandten sich ihm ruckartig zu.

„Bitte?", erkundigte sich der Dicke, als hätte er nicht richtig gehört.

„Nein", wiederholte Severus gelangweilt. „Man kann die Dämpfe durch das Hinzufügen einer destillierten Minztinktur verhindern."

„Ah ja? Und das haben Sie selbst ausprobiert?"

„Natürlich."

Eine Frau mit wilden Locken verdrehte verächtlich die Augen.

„Da haben wir wohl einen Experten!"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie herablassend an. Eine echt charmante Frau!

Das Geplauder wandte sich nun dem Wolfsbanntrank zu, zu dem er natürlich auch einiges zu sagen hatte, schließlich hatte er vor Jahren jeden Monat eine modifizierte Version für Remus Lupin zusammengebraut. Doch unter den Anwesenden schienen ein paar Damen und Herren zu sein, die schon seit mehr als einem halben Jahrhundert Tränke studierten und keine Lust hatten, sich von einem „unerfahrenen Jungspund" belehren zu lassen: Die Lockenfrau schaute ihn an wie ein aggressiver Kampfhund und Severus erwartete beinahe, dass sie gleich knurren würde. Nun, innerlich tat sie das wahrscheinlich sogar.

„Elender Besserwisser!", fauchte sie, etwas zu laut, als er mit seinen Ausführungen fertig war, woraufhin er sie jedoch nur abschätzig musterte und auf weitere Reaktionen wartete. Der Mann mit den roten Wangen hatte einen tiefen Lila-Ton angenommen und schnappte nach Luft, ein dünner Kerl mit grässlich gefärbten rostroten Haaren blitzte ihn feindselig an und seine Nachbarin, eine dralle Hexe mit schlohweißer Mähne, wusste wohl nicht so ganz, was sie von dieser Aktion halten sollte, denn auf ihrem teigigen Gesicht wechselten sich Wut, Empörung und Unverständnis laufend ab. Zufrieden mit sich selbst lehnte sich Severus zurück und beobachtete die anderen über den Rand seines Weinglases hinweg.

„Was sind Sie eigentlich, dass Sie solche Behauptungen aufstellen?", zeterte die lockige Hexe.

„Tränkemeister", war die trockene Antwort.

„Hmpf! Ohne Anstellung, nehme ich mal an, wer möchte schon so eine nervtötende Bestie unter seinen Mitarbeitern haben?"

Icarus sah unsicher zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Fortunaja, es reicht, ja?"

„Fortunaja LeCross?", fragte Severus mit gespielter Überraschung und seine Augenbrauen wanderten in ungeahnte Höhen. „Ja, die kleinen Eskapaden der Tränkemeisterin des früheren Ministers sind in aller Munde. Sowie ihr schnell überhitztes Gemüt."

„Tja, auch Ihnen ist Ihr zweifelhafter Ruf meilenweit vorausgeeilt, Snape!", grunzte ein verhutzelter Zauberer, der sich bisher noch gar nicht zu Wort gemeldet hatte. „Glauben Sie nicht, ich wüsste nicht, was Sie sind!"

Stille.

„Snape?", hauchte Fortunaja LeCross. „Nein, echt? Wie elendig!" Sie lachte dreckig.

Icarus warf ihr wütende Blicke zu, als er auf einmal eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Siria. Sie schien die Unterhaltung schon längere Zeit zu verfolgen, da ihre Miene ungewöhnlich ernst und besorgt war.

„Snape, Snape…", plapperte die Tränkemeisterin versonnen weiter. „Liegt es nun an der Vergangenheit oder an der Gegenwart, dass Sie es zu nichts bringen? Oder gar an beidem?"

Von Severus ging so eine Kälte aus, dass keiner am Tisch es wagte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Etwas eingeschüchtert von seinem eisigen Blick schaute LeCross kurz weg, jedoch ohne ihren überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck aufzugeben.

„Wie halten seine Freunde das nur aus?", dachte der gefärbte Typ laut und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gar nicht, er hat keine!", ätzte Fortunaja. „Es ist doch allgemein bekannt, dass Snape keine Freunde hat, es kann ihn ja niemand ausstehen!" Sie blickte sich mit triumphierendem Grinsen um und starrte Severus gehässig an, der sich allerdings nur hinter einer undeutbaren Miene verschanzte. Es war ganz normal, dass ihm irgendwelche Leute weh tun wollten und er konnte auch nicht verhindern, dass sie es taten, doch meistens schaffte er es, dass sie sich nicht darüber freuen konnten. Aber jetzt… ‚Er hat keine Freunde. Es kann ihn keiner ausstehen.' – Es war die Wahrheit, er hatte niemanden. Früher hätte er vielleicht Albus als Freund bezeichnen können, aber der lebte ja nun nicht mehr. In gewisser Weise wegen ihm. Er _war_ allein. Das war das, was er sich all die Jahre lang selbst immer wieder gesagt hatte, doch es hatte nie so weh getan wie jetzt. Er hatte die Tatsache einfach verdrängen können, mit der Begründung, dass er eben nicht gut genug für die Gesellschaft war, aufgrund seines Äußeren und seiner Vergangenheit schlicht und ergreifend durchs Raster fiel. Doch irgendwie war es tausendmal schlimmer, das ganze aus dem Mund eines anderen zu hören, noch dazu vor so vielen Leuten. Und ehe die sich's versahen, rauschte Severus davon. Er ignorierte den Schmerz in den Beinen, aber nach dem Gelächter hinter ihm zu schließen, hinkte er fürchterlich. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr derart die Beherrschung verloren, aber es war einfach zu viel gewesen.

„Severus!", hörte er eine Stimme ein Stück entfernt rufen, doch er ging weiter und drehte sich nicht um.

„Severus!" Er hielt erst an, als ihn jemand an den Armen packte.

„Sev, was ist los?", fragte Sayda voller Sorge.

Severus sah sie nur an und seine Gedanken rasten im Kreis. Wie hatte er nur Sayda vergessen können?

Sie zog ihn vorsichtig in eine feste Umarmung und streichelte seinen Rücken.

„Hey… Alles gut, ja? Ich muss Siri nur noch bei einer Kleinigkeit helfen, dann komm' ich zu dir, versprochen."

Er versuchte ein verkrampftes Lächeln und mit einem flüchtigen Kuss und einem besorgten Blick verschwand Sayda auf den hinteren Teil der Festwiese, wo ein kleines weißes Zelt stand. Wenige Minuten später hatte sie mit Siria eine riesige Stereoanlage aufgebaut, die von allen Seiten misstrauisch beäugt wurde. Auch hatte sie von ihrer Freundin erfahren, was bei dem Gespräch der Zaubertrankverrückten geschehen war, und verspürte eine dumpfe Wut auf Fortunaja LeCross.

Als die ersten Takte der Musik erklangen, kamen immer mehr Hochzeitsgäste hinüber und fanden sich zu Tanzpaaren zusammen. Weil sie Severus nirgends entdecken konnte, drehte Sayda die erste Runde mit einem jungen blonden Zauberer, der sich als Areion Crowd vorstellte, allerdings nicht gerade der beste Tänzer war, also machte sie sich keine große Mühe, gut auszusehen, sondern beobachtete stattdessen die anderen Paare und hielt Ausschau nach Severus.

Doch plötzlich hörte sie etwas, das sie neugierig machte: „…Snape da… komische Gerüchte…"

Ohne auf Areions Protest zu achten, tanzte sie in die Nähe der Frau, die das gesagt hatte.

„… ist dir das noch nie aufgefallen? Er trägt immer langärmlige Roben, ist doch klar, dass er das Dunkle Mal versteckt!"

Auf einmal schienen alle über Severus zu reden, als wäre er das Hauptgesprächsthema des Festes. Überall tuschelten die Leute und Sayda schnappte noch etwas Interessantes auf: „… angeblich hat ihn mal ein dreiköpfiger Hund angefallen und fast das Bein abgerissen, soll furchtbar aussehen…"

Yeiks, man könnte fast meinen, diese Menschen hätten die Harry Potter-Bücher gelesen, dachte sie. Woher _wussten_ die das?

Sie tanzte nach Areion noch mit mehreren jungen Männern, doch manchmal musste sie sich gegen echt rüde Anbaggerungsmethoden zu Wehr setzen. Als sie sich gerade von einem pickligen Typen befreite, der sie ohne Vorwarnung umarmt hatte, und ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste, tauchte Siria auf und zog sie aus dem Getümmel, wobei sie dem Geschlagenen noch „Sie ist schon vergeben, mach den Abflug!" zurief. Sie bahnten sich einen Weg durch die fröhliche Menge zu Icarus, der mit einem für Saydas Geschmack verblüffend gutaussehenden Mann in ihrem Alter am Rand der Tanzwiese stand.

„Hey, Sayda!", begrüßte er sie. „Ich wollte dir meinen besten Freund Cat vorstellen, frisch aus Neuseeland eingetroffen!"

„Cat Simons", stellte sich der charmante Kerl vor und grinste.

„Sayda Shevell", lächelte Sayda zurück.

„Und du bist also der Inhalt aller Männerfantasien auf diesem Fest? Alle wollen sie mit dir tanzen! Was ich natürlich gut verstehen kann, du bist… menacing beautiful!" Sayda errötete. „Aber Icarus meinte, du bist vergeben, er wollte mir nur nicht verraten, wer der Glückliche ist. Meinst du, du könntest es?"

Als sie nickte, schlugen sich Siria und Icarus synchron die Hand vor den Mund und sie meinte, ein geflüstertes „Das gibt ein böses Erwachen für Cat" zu hören. Sayda suchte die Umgebung mit den Augen ab und zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie Severus nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt allein an einem Tisch sitzen.

„Da hinten, guck!"

Cats Blick folgte ihrem und ihm fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Etwas bedeppert schaute er sich um, dann keuchte er: „Was? _Der_? Verwechslung ausgeschlossen?"

„Verwechslung ausgeschlossen", beteuerte Siria. „Ist ein echtes Einzelstück."

Sayda warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, doch Cat lachte wie ein Besessener und versuchte mit einem faszinierten Gesichtsausdruck zu enträtseln, was Sayda an dieser bemitleidenswerten Gestalt finden konnte.

„Der sieht ja nicht einmal gut aus", wisperte Cat in Richtung Icarus.

„Tja, Schönheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters und Sayda steht auf sowas!", meinte Siria mit Kennerblick.

„SIRIA!", rief Sayda empört und boxte ihrer Freundin leicht in die Seite.

„Na, ist doch wahr!", lachte die und wich geschickt dem nächsten Angriff aus, wobei sie sich einfach hinter Icarus versteckte.

Beim nächsten Lied hatte Sayda dann wieder das Vergnügen mit einem Typen, der ihr ständig auf die Füße trat, was Siria dazu verleitete, sich in voller Größe und 12-cm-Highheels vor Severus aufzubauen und ihn ein wenig zusammenzustauchen: „Jetzt komm aber mal, Severus, du musst denen mal zeigen, wo's langgeht, das kann man ja nicht mehr länger mit anschauen!"

Er stand langsam auf und bezog absichtlich weit vom Geschehen entfernt seinen Posten, wobei er sie großzügig ignorierte. Siria schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und ging zu Icarus, um mit ihm zu tanzen.

Sayda hatte gerade ihren Tanzpartner abgeschüttelt, als die ersten Töne von „Carrie" erklangen und sie schon wieder von Verehrern belagert wurde, die sie erwartungsvoll ansahen. Diesmal war auch Cat dabei, der sich aber relativ bescheiden verhielt. Sie sah sich unschlüssig um, bis ihr Severus ins Auge fiel und automatisch breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie fanden zueinander und begannen zu tanzen, wobei viele sie eifersüchtig beobachteten. Die älteren Männer staunten Bauklötze, die jüngeren empörten sich lautstark, was jemanden dazu bewegte, die Musik noch weiter aufzudrehen.

„Der Kerl tanzt wie ein dreibeiniger Hund!", beschwerte sich ein wasserstoffblonder junger Mann missmutig und warf ihnen giftige Blicke zu.

Sayda zog Severus vorsichtig näher an sich heran.

„Nicht hinhören!", flüsterte sie. „Der hat nen Gang wie n Trampeltier, hab' ich schon getestet!"

„Ts, du weißt schon, dass dein Image gerade zu Bruch geht?"

„Nein, wieso?"

„Schau dich doch mal um!"

„Ä-hä? Ach, und selbst wenn, was ist schon dabei, die glotzen doch nur doof!"

„Du tanzt mit einem dreibeinigen Hund", sagte Severus ernst und seine Stimme verriet keine Gefühlsregung.

„Echt? Also ich seh' nur dich!" Sayda lehnte sich an Severus' Brust und schloss die Augen, bis das nächste Lied anfing. „The Lady In Red".

„Oha", murmelte sie.

„Was denn?"

„Siria. Sie verarscht dich, hör mal hin!"

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright_

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance_

_Looking for a little romance_

_Given half a chance_

_I have never seen the dress you're wearing_

_Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes_

_I have been blind_

_Lady in red is dancing with me_

_Cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here_

_It's just you and me_

_It's where I wanna be_

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_

_I'll never forget_

_The way you look tonight_

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright_

_You were amazing_

_I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side_

_And when you turned to me and smiled_

_It took my breath away_

_I have never had such a feeling_

_Such a feeling of complete and utter love_

_As I do tonight_

_Lady in red is dancing with me_

_Cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here_

_It's just you and me _

_It's where I wanna be_

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_

_I'll never forget_

_The way you look tonight_

_I never will forget_

_The way you look tonight_

_Lady in red_

_Lady in red_

_Lady in red_

_My lady in red_

_I love you_

„Ah ja… Tatsächlich…"

Siria stand neben der Stereoanlage und grinste dämonisch zu ihnen hinüber.

„Also ich würde Rache wollen", nuschelte Sayda unbeteiligt in Severus Robe.

„Ach nein, lass sie doch…"

Sayda durchströmte ein warmes Kribbeln, was definitiv nicht daran lag, dass mittlerweile mehr als die Hälfte der Tänzer bemerkt hatten, was Siria mit ihrer Songauswahl hatte bezwecken wollen. Ihr war schon früher aufgefallen, dass Severus keine große Begabung für Gefühle in Worte fassen hatte, einmal von Hass und Verachtung abgesehen, und so kam das hier einer Liebesbekundung gleich. Sie drückte ihn ganz fest an sich und lächelte. Sollten die anderen Heinis doch denken, was sie wollten!

Als sie sich spät am Abend schließlich von Siria und Icarus verabschiedeten, nahm Siria sie beiseite.

„Du hättest all die neidischen Blicke vorhin sehen müssen!", flüsterte sie. „Zig Leute kamen hier an und haben gefragt, wann ich dich mal für einen „vernünftigen Interessenten" freimachen würde, und ich musste jedes Mal sagen, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hat. Ein paar haben sich sogar erkundigt, ob die Vaterrolle noch zu haben ist!"

„Bitte?", entfuhr es Sayda.

„Scht! Nicht so laut! Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur vorwarnen, dass die Gerüchteküche wieder brodeln wird. Einer der Jungs arbeitet im selben Büro wie Alechia und wird ihr bestimmt einiges stecken! Sayda, bitte pass auf! Die greifen zu Methoden, die nicht mehr als legal zu bezeichnen sind! Helios macht sich schon ernsthaft Sorgen, ich hab' vor dem Essen mit ihm geredet. Er sagt, sie wollen dich aus der Deckung locken und schrecken vor nichts mehr zurück, nicht mal davor, Unschuldige mit hineinzuziehen. Caru und mich können sie jetzt nicht mehr so offen angreifen, hunderte Leute wissen, dass wir geheiratet haben, aber…"

„WAS? _Deshalb_?"

„Nein, auch so, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um Severus, er ist das perfekte Ziel. Wenn er dir wirklich etwas bedeutet – unterbrich mich jetzt bitte nicht – wirst du handeln und sie haben dich da, wo sie dich haben wollen. Wenn du aber nichts machst, bestätigst du sie in ihren kranken Vorstellungen."

„Aber… Aber was sollen wir denn machen?", fragte Sayda mit zitternder Stimme.

„Haut ab, verschwindet eine Zeit lang, irgendwo im Ausland, wo's euch gefällt", schlug Siria vor, die Verzweiflung war ihr deutlich anzumerken. „Wie wär's mit ner kleinen Insel, El Hierro hat dir doch so gefallen!"

„El Hierro…", sagte Sayda langsam.

„Ja, warum denn nicht? Es ist wirklich sicherer! Ihr könntet mit dem Flugzeug nach La Palma und dann hinapparieren, keiner würde etwas merken!"

„Ja… Danke, Siri." Auch wenn es voll und ganz ehrlich gemeint war, klang es mutlos.

Schon am nächsten Tag hockte Sayda im Reisebüro und buchte einen Flug nach La Palma, wobei sie sich ständig umguckte. Sie wurde das Gefühl einfach nicht los, dass Gefahr im Verzug war.

„Also, am 2. sind wir weg", teilte sie Severus mit, der sie etwas entgeistert ansah, doch als er nach dem Grund für diese plötzliche Reise fragen wollte, bedachte sie ihn nur mit einem rätselhaften Blick und begann mit Kofferpacken. Obwohl – „Kofferpacken" war wohl etwas übertrieben, sie stopfte lediglich ein paar Kleidungsstücke sowie jede Menge Sonnencreme und Handtücher in eine knallgelbe Reisetasche mit schrägem Blumenmuster. Irgendwie war das dämlich. Jetzt rannte sie doch tatsächlich weg, vor Alechia, ihrer früheren Freundin. Aus einem früheren Leben.

Es ist für Severus!, wies sie sich zurecht. Und nichts anderes zählt!

Ihr war übel und sie fühlte sich am Ende, wobei sie das gehorsam auf die Tatsache schob, dass sie ja schwanger war, und sich einredete, dass sie nur Urlaub machen würden. Eventuell monatelang. Was für ein ausgemachter Stuss!

Am Abend lieferte sich Sayda noch ein heftiges Wortgefecht mit Severus, weil dieser partout nicht einsehen wollte, warum man auf Muggelart verreisen musste und nicht einfach einen Portschlüssel nehmen konnte – und weil sie nicht zugeben wollte, dass sie abhauten. In Sachen Sturheit standen sich die beiden jedenfalls in nichts nach.

Der Flug stellte sich dann wider Erwarten als äußerst unterhaltsam heraus: Sayda, die noch nie anders als mit dem Flugzeug in den Urlaub gekommen war, ließ alle Kontrollen gelassen über sich ergehen, während Severus sich vom Flughafenpersonal eindeutig belästigt fühlte und sich mit dem Security-Chef über die Wichtigkeit eines Zauberstabs stritt, der in den Augen des Polizisten einfach nur ein seltsamer, geschnitzter Stock war, mit dem man unter Umständen vielleicht jemanden abstechen konnte.

Beim Start dann war sein erster Satz „Bah, diese Muggel!", was ihm etliche verständnislose Blicke seiner Nachbarn einbrachte – und denen wiederum einige der gefürchteten Ich-bin-Snape-ich-töte-dich-und-spieße-dich-vorher-noch-auf-Starrer. Wenn das doch nur jemand filmen könnte! Die gesamte Hogwarts-Belegschaft würde sich einen Ast lachen.

Auch Severus' Gesichtsausdruck bei der Landung war einfach zum Schreien komisch, was einen kleinen Jungen dazu veranlasste, seine Mutter anzustupsen und ihr, für alle gut hörbar, mitzuteilen: „Guck mal, der Mann da schaut wie ein Karpfen wenn's blitzt!"

Sayda konnte sich ein Prusten nicht verkneifen und verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter einem Vorhang aus langen Haaren, sodass die zweifelsohne tödlichen Blicke nicht zu ihr durchdringen konnten.

Beim Aussteigen bekam Severus dann beinahe Platzangst, da von hinten alle drängten und eine kleine Frau mit eisgrauen Locken vor ihm, die Sayda irgendwie bekannt vorkam, einfach nicht zu Rande kam. Endlich draußen und bei den umstellten Kofferbändern, fiel Sayda dann ein, an wen sie die alte Frau erinnert hatte. Nun ja, eigentlich war ein junger Mann vor ihr draufgekommen:

„Schau dir das an!", rief er seiner Freundin zu. „Die Oma da sieht aus wie Umbridge aus Harry Potter, nur das Schleifchen fehlt!"

Bei Erwähnung der beiden Namen fuhr Severus unwillkürlich herum und rückte so ins Blickfeld des Typen.

„Haha! Und der da drüben ist ne schlechte Snape-Karikatur! _Irre_!"

Lachend schnappte sich Sayda die Reisetaschen, die gerade zufällig auf dem Band vorbeikamen und zerrte Severus mit sich hinter das Flughafengebäude. Schweigend nahm sie seine Hand und sie disapparierten an einen zwischen Lavafeldern gelegenen Strand auf El Hierro.

„Hier kommen keine Leute her", erklärte sie, „der Abstieg ist viel zu gefährlich und eine Straße hinunter gibt es nicht."

„Und hier gibt es keine Zauberer?", fragte Severus nicht ganz überzeugt.

„Oh, ich bin mir fast sicher, dass es welche gibt, aber warum sollten die nach uns suchen?"

„Ach, das wird ein Versteckspiel?"

Verdammt! Sayda biss sich auf die Lippe und betrachtete beschämt ihre Hände. „Tut mir leid…"

„Und vor wem verstecken wir uns eigentlich?"

„Vor Alechia", murmelte sie kleinlaut.

„Alechia!", schnaubte Severus. „Die hat doch aufgegeben, ich habe seit Wochen nichts mehr von ihr gelesen!"

„Du nicht, ich schon…"

„Wie bitte? Du hast die Zeitung manipuliert?", knurrte er ungehalten. „Und was, bitte, versprichst du dir davon?"

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du das liest, es war so… überhaupt nicht nett…"

„Ich bin es gewohnt, dass die Leute nicht nett zu mir sind, herzlichen Dank!"

„Aber das war echt schlimm, sie will dir mit jedem Satz weh tun!", jammerte Sayda bei dem Versuch, sich und ihre Entscheidung zu verteidigen.

„Wieso sollte Alechia mir mehr weh tun als all die Leute in den letzten 30 Jahren?", entgegnete Severus verbittert. „Manche haben es mit jedem _Wort_ geschafft!"

Da brach sie endgültig in Tränen aus.

„Genau! Genau deshalb! Sev, du sollst auch glücklich sein!"

„Da bist du mit deiner Meinung aber ziemlich alleine."

Sayda heulte auf wie ein geschlagener Hund und fiel beinahe auf einen der heißen Lavasteine. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen, um den gleichgültig-verlorenen Ausdruck seinen Augen nicht sehen zu müssen. Auch später, als sie schon längst stillschweigend ihr Lager errichtet hatten, schluchzte sie leise vor sich hin. 7 Bücher hatten nicht genug einfangen können. Was musste einem Menschen angetan werden, dass er so wurde wie Severus?

/

_A/N: Das genannte Lied ist __**Carrie**__ von __**Europe**__, der Songtext gehört zu __**The Lady In Red**__ von __**Chris de Burgh**__._


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. __Die Filmszene: Copyright by Warner Bros. __Bonnie Tyler, Harrison Ford, Rea Garvey & Reamonn, Johnny Depp gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe. Dasselbe gilt für Alan Rickman und seine Schauspielkollegen. Bei „Alice im Wunderland" meine ich den Tim Burton Film von 2010 oder so._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina Reuther/Sayda Shevell, Lena/Siria Brown bzw. Tate, Tina/Temptation/Alechia und Icarus Tate; Cryptia Norfolk; Silentia Avelon, Nac Brisbaine, Evanescence Cadwick, Mondrian Drake; Pacis & Dawn, Helios & Carmaine; Aurelius Hexbeth, __Vasmo Hopper, Timidus Crester, Jason Loffley, Rosinius Felter, Cromas Formon __; Hensley Johansen, Caligula Demin, Ambra Meldenee und Dargun de Ville; Camira Moonstone, Acropolis Messmer, Rumthrop; Fortunaja LeCross, Areion Crowd, Cat Simons; Helga, Helmut & Angelika Reuther sowie Michaela und Henriette ohne Nachnamen. Und die ganzen unbekannten, namenlosen Gestalten, sowie Emalee und Eldena ;) _

_Und das „Faithless" geht auf meine Kosten, sowie mein „Tegsak", die „Zeitsamen", die „Hassträume" und der „Spontefarimemini-Spiegel"._

_A/N: Das neue Kapitel heute, weil ich dann 2 Wochen in Irland bin :D Ich setze auf eure Geduld (und Reviewfreudigkeit…)_

/

Am nächsten Tag zog Sayda einen Bikini aus dem Klamottenberg in ihrer Tasche und kletterte über die Felsen zu einem natürlichen Tümpel, den sie vor ein paar Jahren von oben entdeckt hatte. Das Wasser war kristallklar und angenehm kühl, am Grund, in gut einem Meter Tiefe, tummelten sich silberne Fischchen. Langsam glitt sie hinein und schwamm einige Runden, bevor sie sich auf den sandigen Boden sinken ließ. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen, doch es brannte nicht. Süßwasser. Etwas verschwommen beobachtete sie die Schwärme, die fröhlich hin und her flitzten und las einige kleine Muscheln von einem Felsvorsprung auf, dann tauchte sie wieder zum Luftholen auf. Sayda ließ sich auf dem Rücken treiben, spürte, wie ihr langes, blondes Haar ihre Arme streifte und in ihrem Kopf bildete sich der dümmliche Gedanke, dass sie wohl wie eine eigentümliche Nixe wirken musste. Sie schloss die Augen und sah daher nicht, wie Severus hinter natürlich aufgetürmten Lavabrocken stand und sie fast liebevoll betrachtete. Als sie zu ihrem Handtuchlager zurückkehrte, saß er schon wieder dort, noch immer in langer Hose und Hemd.

Das ging eine geschlagene Woche so, bis sich Sayda schließlich erbarmte und das ewige Schweigen brach: „Zieh dir doch mal was Kürzeres an, es sieht dich hier keiner!"

„Bist du wohl keiner?"

„Ach, und ich dachte, ich hätte Sonderstatus!" Sie seufzte tief, warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu und kam dem plötzlichen Bedürfnis nach, Muscheln zu suchen.

Sie hatte schon fast nicht mehr daran geglaubt, doch als sie zurückkam, entdeckte sie, dass Severus sich bis auf eine – oh Wunder – schwarze Badeshorts aller Kleidung entledigt hatte und nun, unnatürlich blass wie er eben war, in der Sonne döste. Ohne Sonnencreme, wie ihr die leichte Rötung im Gesicht verriet.

„Hey, seit wann bist du ein Sonnenanbeter?", fragte sie leise und hockte sich neben ihn.

Er blinzelte und sah sie eine Weile verständnislos an.

„Schon mal was von Sonnenbrand gehört?" Sayda warf ihm eine Flasche Sonnencreme zu. Schutzfaktor 50+, doch so, wie er aussah, hätte es wohl eher 200 bedurft. „Kann man ganz einfach mit diesem weißen Zeug vorbeugen."

Als ob er nicht ganz wüsste, was er von ihr halten sollte, beobachtete Severus sie aus dem Augenwinkel, während er sich etwas wiederstrebend eincremte. Dann starrte er ein wenig unschlüssig auf die Flasche.

„Soll ich dir den Rücken eincremen?", erkundigte sich Sayda mit einem Lächeln.

Er suchte fieberhaft nach einer anderen Lösung und als er keine fand, nickte er grimmig. Sie konnte dieses Verhalten nicht anders als mit „süß" betiteln und legte sich mächtig ins Zeug. Mit einer Theatralik, die so manch ein Schauspieler bewundert hätte, malte sie ein abstraktes Kunstwerk auf seinen Rücken, das sie dann mit selbsterfundenen Massagebewegungen verteilte. Obwohl sie wusste, dass diese da war, konnte sie ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken, als sie auf die hässliche Fluchnarbe stieß, die sich fast über Severus' ganze rechte Seite zog. Sie strich sachte darüber und der lodernde Hass auf Hexbeth flammte wieder auf. Zum ersten Mal fand sie es richtig schade, dass es den Dementorenkuss nicht mehr gab.

„Hör auf, wenn dich das stört", sagte Severus und er klang dabei… ja, traurig und verbittert. Und hoffnungslos.

„Stört mich aber nicht", meinte Sayda und legte die Arme um ihn. „Mal ehrlich, wie oft hab' ich dir das schon gesagt?"

Sie erhielt Bestätigung durch ein unverständliches Grunzen.

„Na also, ich geh' noch mal schwimmen und dann mach' ich was zum Essen!"

Als sie mit einem noch warmen Kaninchen zurückkehrte, war Severus schon wieder eingenickt. Sie sah ihm eine Weile beim Schlafen zu und hatte das grässliche Gefühl, dass sie nur allzu gut verstehen konnte, warum er die Öffentlichkeit so sehr mied. Die wenigen Zusammenstöße mit der übrigen Gesellschaft hatten ihr gezeigt, was sie von ihm hielten, dass er schon aufgrund seines Aussehens durch das Raster der annehmbaren Persönlichkeiten fiel. Obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass er durchaus einen gewissen Reiz hatte, so oben ohne… auch wenn er im Moment eindeutig zu wenig auf den Rippen hatte.

Wie auch immer, Siria hatte Recht gehabt. Wie so oft. Einstweilen unterzutauchen war die beste Lösung gewesen – oder die einzig sinnvolle? Sicher war nur, dass sie ziemlich alleine standen, von den idiotischen Snape-Fans einmal abgesehen: Da war sie, der Inbegriff einer modernen Schlagzeile, Siria und Caru, die womöglich ihre Ausbildung gefährdeten und Minerva, eine 80-jährige, die mit der Schulleitung ja schon genug um die Ohren hatte. Wenn man sich dann die Gegenseite ansah, konnte einem nur schlecht werden.

Bedrückt entzündete Sayda ein Lagerfeuer und briet das Kaninchen. Sie zuckte heftig zusammen, als Severus plötzlich neben ihr saß.

„Himmelherrgott, hast du mich erschreckt!", keuchte sie und testete das Fleisch.

„Seit wann so schreckhaft?", spöttelte er. „In der Schule ist mir das nicht besonders aufgefallen."

„Nein, das war es auch noch was and'res", seufzte sie und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. „Ich konnte tun und lassen was ich wollte, solange ich nicht den Carrows in die Quere gekommen bin, dafür hast du ja gesorgt." Eine Zeit lang herrschte betretenes Schweigen, dann fügte sie lächelnd hinzu: „Was ich ja auch gemacht habe."

„Das Carrow-Graffiti geht auf deine Kosten, nehme ich an?"

„Und nicht nur das!"

Severus sah sie gleichzeitig verblüfft und geschockt an.

„_Du_ warst das!?"

„Nicht alles… Zu Anfang war ich gut dabei, das Bild an der Wand war von mir."

„Das Bild… Und diese Sprüche?"

„Teilweise, nur die harmlosen."

„Harmlos!", schnaubte Severus.

„Ja, sei mal froh, dass Siri da noch nicht so gezogen hat, sonst würde da jetzt mit Unlöschbarer Tinte ‚Snape ist ein riesen Hornochse' stehen!"

„Reizend!"

„Minni würde jedenfalls immer grinsen, wenn sie vorbeilaufen würde", meinte Sayda nachdenklich und knöpfte die kleine – äußerst sinnfreie – Tasche an seiner Shorts auf und zu. Plötzlich fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja gestern Geburtstag gehabt hatte – 20 war sie jetzt, Himmel, wie die Zeit verging!

„Ich hatte gestern Geburtstag…", nuschelte sie.

„WAS?", rief Severus erschrocken. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?!"

„Weil's mir auch grad erst eingefallen ist…"

„So viel zu deiner vermeintlichen Intelligenz! Da scheint sich ja jemand ganz gewaltig geirrt zu haben!"

„Deinen Humor fand ich schon immer klasse!"

Severus wollte gerade etwas Zynisches erwidern, als auf einmal ein leises Rauschen zu hören war, das stetig lauter wurde. Obwohl sie das Geräusch beide zur Genüge kannten, waren sie sehr geschockt, als die Eule vor ihnen auf einem schwarzen Stein landete.

„Oh. Mein. Gott…", wisperte Sayda. „Bei Merlins 13 Affären, wie konnte die uns finden? Der Absender muss dann ja wissen…"

„… wo wir sind", beendete Severus den Satz unbeeindruckt und griff nach dem Brief. „An mich, interessant… Oh, von Minerva, was will _die_ denn von mir?"

„Severus! Vielleicht will sie sich ja nur erkundigen, ob du noch ganz bist!"

„Na, falls das der Fall ist, lies doch lieber du!"

„Jetzt echt? Also gut:

_Liebster Sevi, ich bin dein größter Fan _"

„Wie bitte?!"

„Nee, Scherz!", lachte sie. „Sie hat nur wieder Personalmangel und möchte dich als Tränkeprofessor rekrutieren."

„Ah, ich will gar nicht wissen, was dieser andere Typ angestellt hat, dass sie _mich_ will!"

Sayda rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn du unbedingt zynisch zu dir selbst sein willst, mach das bitte, wenn ich gerade nicht anwesend bin."

Severus hielt inne und bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der deutlicher nicht sagen könnte, dass ihn ihre Aussage mehr als kalt ließ, was sie einfach nur als nervig empfand. Sie nahm das Kaninchen vom Feuer und riss sich eine Keule ab, ohne groß auf etwaige schlechte Manieren zu achten. Sie war wieder wütend und es war dieselbe Wut wie schon zu Schulzeiten, nur wusste sie jetzt, was sie so aufregte. Dieses ewige sich-selbst-schlecht-machen! ‚Ist doch egal, bin ja nur ich'! Sie schlug die Zähne so heftig in das Fleisch, dass heißes Fett herumspritzte. Sie knurrte und warf den ersten abgenagten Knochen weit hinaus aufs Meer. Die Mittagshitze war eigentlich eh viel zu brütend, um etwas Warmes zu essen. Schlecht gelaunt verzog Sayda sich auf ihr Handtuchlager, aber sie konnte nicht einschlafen so viele Gedanken jagten ihr durch den Kopf.

Als sie endlich müde wurde, war es schon spät am Abend und die Sonne versank im Meer. Rötliches Licht flutete über den Strand und alles mutete irgendwie gespenstisch an. Sie ignorierte Severus, der sich zu ihr legte, und redete sich ein, dass es ihm ja eh wurscht sein würde. War es nicht, das wusste sie so gut wie ihren eigenen Namen. Und doch hielt sie eisern an ihrem Vorhaben fest und sprach kein Wort, bis sie schließlich wegdämmerte.

Der nächste Tag begann ungefähr so schön, wie der letzte geendet hatte: Sayda erwachte mit trüben Gedanken und blieb beim Schwimmen an einem scharfkantigen Felsen hängen, sodass ihr das Blut nur so das Bein hinunterlief. Auch schon egal.

„Was hast du denn gemacht?", fragte Severus besorgt, als sie zurückkam.

„Mach dir lieber mal um dich selbst Sorgen!", erwiderte sie bissig und wischte das Blut grob ab. Hm, nicht sehr nett, aber so extrem selbstlos konnte doch keiner sein, das war krank und unglaubwürdig. Und irgendwie machte sie das fertig.

Drei Wochen hielten sie das eisige Schweigen, das nun folgte, durch, aber keiner von beiden kam je auf die Idee, einfach alles zu schmeißen und zu gehen. Siria hätte ihren Spaß beim Zusehen gehabt.

Auf der Insel wurde es immer heißer und in einem unbedachten Moment fragte Sayda Severus, ob er nicht mit schwimmen gehen wolle. Noch bevor sie sich ihres „Fehlers" bewusst wurde, hatte er ja gesagt und zwei Handtücher hervorgeholt. Sie verfluchte sich innerlich und beugte sich ihrem Schicksal.

Um die Mittagszeit döste sie dann ein und träumte wirre Dinge. Ein Ministeriumsangestellter tauchte hinter einem Felsen auf, während sie mit Severus in dem Tümpel plantschte, und beschuldigte sie, eine Affäre mit Lord Voldemort gehabt zu haben, und dass er sie jetzt deshalb verhaften müsse. Der Kerl hatte merkwürdigerweise große Ähnlichkeit mit Johnny Depp als verrückter Hufmacher bei „Alice im Wunderland" und auf seiner Stirn prangte ein Dunkles Mal, das die ganze Zeit „Snape, du geile Sau!" zu zischeln schien. Oder war es der Mann selbst? Der seltsame Fremde schien es sich jedenfalls noch einmal anders zu überlegen, denn er bot an, statt ihrer Severus mitzunehmen, der war ja bekanntlich früher Zauberkunstlehrer gewesen, was heutzutage ein ziemlich schweres Verbrechen war.

Sayda wachte auf, als sie sich selbst „Mach doch!" sagen hörte.

„Was soll ich machen?", kam es von Severus neben ihr.

Beinahe hätte sie so etwas wie „Die Klappe halten" gesagt, doch der gewöhnungsbedürftige Traum hatte ihr zu denken gegeben und sie beschränkte sich aufgrund dessen auf ein biestiges „Nichts!". Vielleicht war sie einfach zu streng mit Severus? Ihr fiel ein äußerst dämlicher Test ein, den sie vor einiger Zeit mit Siria gemacht hatte. „Wie gut passt du zu Severus Snape?". Mal davon abgesehen, dass dieser Test sie als „Snapey's Traumweib" – räusper – bezeichnet hatte, war da auch so eine Frage gewesen, die sie wohl etwas leichtfertig mit ja beantwortet hatte: „Fühlst du dich imstande, die seelischen Wunden eines einsamen Mannes zu heilen?" Tja, die waren wohl oder übel tiefer als anfangs angenommen!

„Ich habe übrigens Minervas Angebot angenommen", riss Severus sie aus ihren Überlegungen. „Das heißt, ich muss am 20. August in Hogwarts sein."

Sayda schwieg. Der verdammte Test wollte ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen. Fühlte sie sich denn imstande?

Ja.

Nein.

Ja.

Nein.

„Ja!", rief sie wütend.

Severus zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Jähe Zuneigung überflutete sie und all der (unbegründete, wenn sie recht überlegte) Ärger war verflogen. Sie seufzte leise.

„Alles bestens. Tut mir leid, dass ich in letzter Zeit so scheiße zu dir bin. Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie macht mir die ganze Situation zu schaffen, dass wir hier festhocken und so. Stauch mich das nächste Mal einfach mal gescheit zusammen, ruhig so, dass es richtig kracht, ja? Ich fühl' mich so scheiße…"

Er nahm sie tröstend in den Arm und Sayda weinte sich erst mal ein paar Minuten bei ihm aus, dann schniefte sie: „Was würd' ich nur ohne dich machen?"

„Etwas anderes", meinte Severus trocken und verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Du hattest es aber auch nicht leicht, ich habe den Trank daheim vergessen und hatte ständig Rückenschmerzen."

Sayda riss die Augen weit auf. „Was?! Hättste halt was gesagt, ich hab' nen ganzen Schrank voll dabei!"

„Was?" Jetzt war es an Severus, verblüfft zu sein. „Wieso denn das?"

„Hmmm, lass mich überlegen… Um die Fische damit zu füttern?"

„Du bist verrückt!"

„Nein, ich hab' bloß eine magisch vergrößerte Tasche und mehr Intelligenz als es vielleicht scheinen mag."

Schon wenige Tage später zauberte sich Sayda mangels vernünftiger Spanischkenntnisse zwei Flugtickets zurück nach London. Sie war ziemlich glücklich, wieder nach Hause zu können, obwohl die Wochen an der Sonne ihr keinesfalls geschadet hatten – und Severus sowieso nicht. Sie verbrachten noch 1 ½ schöne Monate am Strand von El Hierro, bevor sie sich am 15. August wieder ins Flugzeug setzten und heim nach England flogen. Und diesmal gab sich Severus größte Mühe, sich _nicht_ zum Gespött der Leute zu machen und als Karikatur zu enden. Kaum waren sie gelandet, sandte Sayda ihren Patronus zu Siria, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie wieder im Lande waren. Der riesige silberne Leopard tat einen Sprung und war auf und davon.

„So, der Herr", meinte sie und sah Severus an. „Mein Gott, Siri wird nen Anfall kriegen, wenn sie dich so sieht!"

Er grinste auf eine Weise, die eindeutig sagte, dass ihn das keineswegs störte, eher amüsierte. Sie apparierten nach Spinner's End und sahen schon von weitem, dass Siria und Icarus sich bei ihnen im Wohnzimmer aufhielten.

Als die Haustür aufging, sprang Siria erschrocken vom Sofa auf und stieß einen schrillen Entsetzensschrei aus, der Icarus auf den Plan rief, der sich gerade einen Apfel aus der Küche genehmigt hatte. Ihm blieb schlichtweg der Mund offen stehen. Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass Severus' pechschwarzes Haar fast auf die doppelte Länge herangewachsen war, auch hatte er einfach keine Lust gehabt, ohne Spiegel allzu oft mit dem Rasierzauber herumzuhantieren. Saydas Mähne ging ihr nun bis zur Hüfte und war von der Sonne sehr ausgebleicht, was ihr ein noch exotischeres Aussehen verlieh.

„Meine Fresse…", flüsterte Siria und es klang völlig verblüfft. „Und Caru hat gemeint, ich würde euch nicht mehr wiedererkennen, weil ihr so braun geworden seid! Aber daran denkt man gar nicht…"

Icarus schien seine Stimme wieder gefunden zu haben: „Willkommen zurück. Ich muss schon sagen, ich bin baff…"

Severus grinste spöttisch und, um noch eins draufzusetzen, zauberte er sich einen Haargummi herbei und fasste seine Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Siria brach in hysterisches Kichern aus und stolperte über eine Falte im Teppich, als sie sich wieder hinhocken wollte, sodass sie mit einem kleinen Rums auf dem Boden aufsetzte.

„Ich… ja…" Icarus schien es schon wieder die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

Lachend zog Sayda Severus nach oben ins Badezimmer. Wenig später kamen sie zurück und er sah wieder wie er selbst aus.

„Schon viel besser!", seufzte Siria, die mittlerweile ein Glas Wasser in der Hand hielt, von dem sie immer wieder nippte. „Ich dacht', ich brech' weg!"

„War doch ein schöner Schock, hm?", meinte Sayda fröhlich. „Wir haben noch ein paar Fotos für Minerva gemacht, damit sie auch daran teilhaben kann."

Siria verschluckte sich und prustete ihr Wasser zurück ins Glas.

„Waaas?! Die arme Minerva, die wird einen Herzinfarkt kriegen!"

„Och, sie hat bestimmt schon schlimmeres erlebt als ein Foto von Severus, unrasiert und mit langen Haaren", sagte Sayda nachdenklich. „Severus live und in Farbe, zum Beispiel."

Daraufhin musste Siria so lachen, dass sie nicht mal mehr das Glas gerade halten konnte.

„Du lieber Himmel, deinen schrägen Humor hast du behalten! Severus, mein Beileid, wie hast du das nur all die Wochen lang ausgehalten?"

„Wir haben die Hälfte der Zeit nicht miteinander gesprochen."

„Oh…" Sie warf Sayda einen zweifelnden Blick zu. „Verstehe…"

Sie wechselten rasch das Thema und nachdem sie noch ein paar Stunden über so unverfängliche Dinge wie das Wetter geredet hatten, machten sich Icarus – der wundersamer Weise auch etwas beizutragen gewusst hatte – und Siria wieder auf den Weg. Severus lehnte sich eine Weile in seinem Sessel zurück und schloss die Augen, um sich zu entspannen, kaum dass sie zur Tür hinaus waren. Dann ging er nach oben, seine Sachen für Hogwarts packen.


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. __Die Filmszene: Copyright by Warner Bros. __Bonnie Tyler, Harrison Ford, Rea Garvey & Reamonn, Johnny Depp gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe. Dasselbe gilt für Alan Rickman und seine Schauspielkollegen. Bei „Alice im Wunderland" meine ich den Tim Burton Film von 2010 oder so._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina Reuther/Sayda Shevell, Lena/Siria Brown bzw. Tate, Tina/Temptation/Alechia und Icarus Tate; Cryptia Norfolk; Silentia Avelon, Nac Brisbaine, Evanescence Cadwick, Mondrian Drake; Pacis & Dawn, Helios & Carmaine; Aurelius Hexbeth, __Vasmo Hopper, Timidus Crester, Jason Loffley, Rosinius Felter, Cromas Formon __; Hensley Johansen, Caligula Demin, Ambra Meldenee, Dargun de Ville, Mandaryna Craven, Artemis Hauntwood; Dacíl Numeron; Camira Moonstone, Acropolis Messmer, Rumthrop; Fortunaja LeCross, Areion Crowd, Cat Simons; Helga, Helmut & Angelika Reuther sowie Michaela und Henriette ohne Nachnamen. Und die ganzen unbekannten, namenlosen Gestalten, sowie Emalee und Eldena ;) _

_Und das „Faithless" geht auf meine Kosten, sowie mein „Tegsak", die „Zeitsamen", die „Hassträume" und der „Spontefarimemini-Spiegel"._

/

Am 20. August machte sich Severus schließlich bereit, um nach Hogwarts zu apparieren. Der Abschied von seiner Sayda stellte sich als schwerer heraus, als er gedacht hatte – und sich je eingestehen würde. Er umarmte sie so fest er konnte, würde sie am liebsten nie wieder loslassen, und atmete ein letztes Mal tief ihren zimtigen Duft ein. Er vermisste sie schon jetzt so sehr, dass es unglaublich schwer war, die vermaledeiten Tränen zurückzuhalten. Als er sich langsam von ihr löste, sah sie ihn noch lange mit ihren funkelnden türkisblauen Augen an und es fiel ihm äußerst schwer, sich von diesem Anblick loszureißen. Wie schon immer, eigentlich schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, war er von dieser Farbe und der Intensität ihres Blickes fasziniert gewesen. Aah, hätte er sich doch noch einmal überlegt, den Posten als Tränkeprofessor anzunehmen! Eigentlich wollte er noch etwas zum Abschied sagen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, ihm würde sofort die Stimme wegbrechen, wenn er es auch nur versuchen sollte. Doch dazu wäre er sowieso nicht gekommen, denn Sayda gab ihm einen Kuss, der etwas in ihm auslöste, das alles in den Schatten stellte, was er je gefühlt hatte. Herzzerreißend. Aufwühlend. _Warm_. In Hogwarts musste er wieder den ewig griesgrämigen, unfairen, bösartigen Lehrer mimen, auch wenn Sayda ihm im vergangenen Jahr gesagt hatte, dass er das absolut nicht nötig hätte. Naja. Irgendwie musste er sich ja vor den ständigen Angriffen auf seine Würde schützen. Wenn man so nah am Abgrund stand wie er, konnte man sich einen „Charakterwechsel" eben einfach nicht leisten.

Severus trat zur Tür hinaus und disapparierte, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

In Hogsmeade angekommen, atmete er tief durch und sah zum Schloss hinauf. Bei der Vorstellung, was ihn dort oben erwarten würde, verspürte er ein leises Grauen. Haufenweise Schüler, die ihn verabscheuten (und er sie auch), und dann noch die Lehrer… Sayda hatte nicht gewollt, dass er den Brief von Minerva las, doch das wenige, was er flüchtig gesehen hatte, war ihm schon genug gewesen. Als sie gehört hatten, dass er ab diesem Jahr wieder unterrichten würde, hatten zwei Lehrer auf der Stelle gekündigt und fluchtartig das Schloss verlassen.

Kaum war er die letzten Stufen zum Haupttor hinaufgestiegen, da wurde dieses auch schon aufgerissen und eine noch immer leicht verzweifelte Minerva McGonagall stürzte ihm entgegen, wie es sonst gar nicht ihre Art war.

„Severus! Ein Glück! Komm schnell, bitte, ich habe ein Problem…"

Er folgte ihr brav ins Schulleiterbüro, wobei er sich fragte, ob er nicht schon wusste, worin ihr Problem bestand.

„Setz dich, setz dich!", wies ihn Minerva an und wuselte herum, um Tee und Plätzchen zu suchen.

Etwas verwirrt ließ sich Severus auf einem der Stühle vor dem großen Schreibtisch nieder. So hatte er sie noch nie gesehen.

„Gut. Ich muss dir etwas sagen, Severus… Es ist nämlich so, dass zwei der Lehrer…" Sie zögerte, doch spätestens jetzt hätte er sie sowieso unterbrochen.

„Zwei deiner Lehrer haben vor mir Reißaus genommen."

Der Schulleiterin blieb für einen Moment der Mund offen stehen.

„Hat Sayda es dir erzählt?"

„Nein, ich habe es nur zufällig gesehen, Sayda hat deinen Brief unter Verschluss gehalten. Hast du schon wieder jemanden gefunden?"

„Ja, habe ich…", sagte Minerva ausweichend.

„Aber sie wissen nichts von mir? Lass mich raten, du hast sie einfach für ein Jahr oder länger verpflichtet?"

„Ja, das war der Plan…"

„Und das Problem ist?"

„Der frühere Verteidigungsprofessor war der Hauslehrer von Slytherin und…"

„Und keiner der Neuen ist ein Slytherin? Ich verstehe…"

„Würdest du den Hauslehrer von Slytherin machen?"

„Es bleibt mir ja nichts anderes übrig!", meinte Severus unwirsch.

Minerva sah aus, als ob sie am liebsten im Boden versinken würde. Völlig untypisch für eine Frau wie sie. Hatte sie sich wirklich so extreme Sorgen deswegen gemacht?

„Dann… Dein Quartier – wie üblich?"

Severus nickte knapp.

„Gut… Dann bis zum Abendessen." Sie hatte den seltsamen Brauch eingeführt, dass die Lehrer schon vor dem Schuljahr zusammen aßen.

Er stand auf, murmelte ein mürrisches „Auf Wiedersehen" und machte sich davon. Na wunderbar, jetzt durfte er sich auch noch um die Belange irgendwelcher Bälger kümmern, wo er doch eigentlich viel lieber ganz woanders wäre…

Als er vom Auspacken wieder zurückkam, war es bereits Zeit, in die Große Halle zu gehen. Nicht, dass er die ganze Zeit ausgepackt hatte, so viel hatte er gar nicht dabei gehabt… In der Eingangshalle traf er auf eine junge Frau mit orangenen Haaren, die abgrundtief schockiert aussah, als sie ihn entdeckte, und gleich darauf sah er, wie sie Minerva anbettelte, sie nur möglichst weit weg von ihm zu platzieren. Den Wunsch bekam sie zwar erfüllt, doch trotzdem stellte die Schulleiterin sie Severus noch vor. Mit angstgeweiteten Augen starrte die Frau, die sich als die neue Muggelkundelehrerin Mandaryna Craven herausstellte, ihn an und zitterte dabei so heftig, dass sie beinahe ihren Silberkelch umstieß. Als er dann noch in einem Anflug von Höflichkeit ihre Hand schütteln wollte, kreischte sie schrill und sprang erschrocken zurück. An Minervas Miene konnte man ablesen, dass sie das Ganze nicht so geplant hatte.

Die neue Verteidigungslehrerin war ungefähr das komplette Gegenteil von Mandaryna Craven. Sie war eine Ex-Aurorin von ungefähr 40 Jahren, mit wilden, dunkelroten Locken, die ihr flammenähnlich über den Rücken fielen. Sie hatte ein hartes Gesicht und wirkte ebenso streng wie Minerva im Normalfall. Ihr Name war Artemis Hauntwood und Severus fiel sofort auf, dass sie mehr als nur freundschaftliches Interesse hegte. Sie schmachtete ihn mit Blicken aus ihren goldbraunen Augen an, die leuchteten wie glühende Kohlen. Vielleicht hatte sie auch deswegen einen Platz weit am anderen Ende des Tisches, es war schließlich ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Minerva und Sayda befreundet waren… Obwohl, offiziell waren Sayda und er ja schon lange nicht mehr zusammen. Er versuchte, sich auf sein Abendessen zu konzentrieren und die fordernden Blicke von der Seite zu ignorieren, doch schon nach wenigen Minuten gab er es auf und sah der neuen Lehrerin aus dem Augenwinkel zu.

Auch Minerva beobachtete sie mit kritischem Blick und schien dabei fast das Essen zu vergessen. Schon seit einer gefühlten Viertelstunde saß sie in der gleichen Position mit ihrem Weinkelch in der Hand da und starrte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen quer über den langen Tisch. Severus stand schließlich auf und verließ die Halle, wobei er sich all den Augenpaaren, die ihm folgten – und einem bestimmten ganz speziell – nur zu bewusst war. Aber das würde er ja jetzt sowieso öfter haben, nachdem er sogar in einem der neuen Schulbücher aufgeführt wurde – Siria hatte ihm das unbedingt unter die Nase reiben müssen –, würden die meisten Schüler unglücklicherweise ebenfalls wissen, wer er war und was er so in der Vergangenheit getrieben hatte. Schon praktisch, diese Bücher. Also nur noch wenige Tage der vermeintlichen Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Leicht schlecht gelaunt verzog er sich in seine Räume, fragte sich, ob er sich vielleicht mal wieder die Haare waschen sollte, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und hockte sich auf sein altes Sofa und las ein Tränkemagazin, das jedoch so tödlich langweilig war, dass er glatt darüber einschlief.

Sayda währenddessen lag wach und fühlte sich unglaublich alleine in dem stillen Haus. Gestern hatte Siria ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie gar nicht von Weihnachten schwanger sein konnte, denn dann würde ja bald das Kind kommen und danach sah es mal gar nicht aus. Nur _dass_ sie schwanger war, konnte man nicht leugnen. Sie wälzte sich unruhig hin und her. Hatte sich Cryptia Norfolk so täuschen können? Andererseits, sie hatte kaum Untersuchungen in die Richtung gemacht und allgemein alles einfach hingenommen. Außerdem – war es denn dermaßen tragisch? Die hatte ja einen ziemlichen Aufstand gemacht… Seltsam… Naja, immerhin würde Severus seinen kleinen Quälgeist bekommen.

Wo sie gerade bei Severus war… Sayda seufzte und stand auf, um sich in der Küche einen Tee zu kochen. Schon seit ein paar Tagen konnte sie nicht mehr richtig schlafen und fühlte sich dann tagsüber matt und unausgeschlafen. Wen wundert's.

Das Wasser köchelte gemütlich vor sich hin und sie streifte rastlos durchs Wohnzimmer, fuhr mit den Fingern über die alten, ledernen Buchrücken und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen – obwohl die immer wieder an einer Stelle hängen blieben. Der Teekessel begann, sich lauthals zu beschweren, und sie goss das heiße Wasser auf die trockenen Teeblätter. Ein wunderbarer Duft nach Zimt, Hagebutte und Minze erfüllte nun die Räume und sie hockte sich vor den nur noch schwach glühenden Kamin. Die Versuchung, nach dem Flohpulver zu greifen, war groß, doch sie unterdrückte sie mit aller Gewalt. Es war mitten in der Nacht, sie konnte sich genauso gut noch ein paar Stunden gedulden. Oder ein paar Tage. Oder ein paar Wochen. Vorsichtig nippte Sayda von ihrem Tee und verbrannte sich sogleich die Zungenspitze. Abwesend starrte sie in die verlöschende Glut und fühlte sich dabei wie der einzige Mensch auf der Welt.

Für Severus begann der nächste Tag wieder mit aufreizenden Blicken seitens Artemis Hauntwood und stundenlanger Vorbereitung auf die kommenden Wochen. Er ließ das Mittagessen aus und braute ein paar Tränke für die Krankenstation, um sich ein wenig abzulenken, doch nachdem er dreimal das Alaska-Eiswasser verschüttet hatte, was ihm zuvor noch nie passiert war, gab er auch diese Tätigkeit auf und verbrachte die Zeit bis zum Abendessen damit, die steinerne Wand oder die Decke zu betrachten und dabei krampfhaft an nichts zu denken.

Der 1. September unterschied sich nicht sonderlich von den ersten Schultagen der letzten 19 Jahre. Na gut, das Jahr, als er ungewollt Schulleiter gewesen war, war auf jeden Fall anders gewesen, aber daran wollte er jetzt lieber nicht denken. Es gab einige Neuzugänge, darunter auch wieder viele Muggelstämmige, doch nur die 8 neuen Slytherins interessierten ihn ein wenig. Natürlich alles Reinblüter aus namhaften Familien – wer hätte das gedacht. Seine Rückkehr an die Schule rief einiges Geflüster und Getuschel hervor, er erntete neugierige und anerkennende Blicke, aber natürlich war auch die alte Feindseligkeit vertreten. Wie hatte er auch nur eine Sekunde lang hoffen können, dass sich vielleicht etwas Grundsätzliches geändert hätte? Severus ließ alles unbeteiligt über sich ergehen und verschanzte sich danach bis zum nächsten Morgen wieder in seinem Quartier. Auf das beharrliche Klopfen von Minerva reagierte er nicht und als er dann auch noch die fordernde Stimme von Professor Hauntwood vernahm, ging er kurzentschlossen unter die Dusche. Vielleicht sollte er das öfter machen, dann hatte er wenigstens eine gute Ausrede, nicht verfügbar zu sein – in beiden Bedeutungsrichtungen.

Den, zugegeben, etwas verstörten Erstklässlern hielt er gleich morgens seine „Begrüßungsrede", die sich seit dem Beginn seines Lehrerdaseins um kein Wort verändert hatte, und machte ihnen von vornherein klar, mit wem sie es zu tun kriegen würden, sollten sie es auf Ärger anlegen. Wie immer hatte er keinerlei Probleme, die Klasse ruhig zu halten und hatte sich schon beinahe entspannt, als doch tatsächlich ein Kessel zerschmolz.

_Longbottom_!, war sein erster Gedanke, doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass der ja gar nicht mehr an der Schule war. Hatte wohl eine Art Trauma zurückgelassen. Glücklicherweise hatte diesmal der Trank niemanden getroffen und Severus begnügte sich mit Punktabzug.

Die älteren Schüler waren da schon schwerer zu handhaben. Ein verhältnismäßig mutiger Hufflepuff wagte es sogar, ihn zu fragen, ob er das Jahr Pause genossen hätte. Hallo? Was war denn jetzt passiert? Seit wann _interessierten_ sich Schüler für ihn? Er antwortete mit einem verkrampft-sarkastischen „Ja, wunderschön" und fuhr dann mit dem Stoff fort, obwohl er nach dieser Aktion erhebliche Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich auf das Wichtige zu konzentrieren und nicht in irgendwelche Paralleluniversen abzudriften, in denen ihm zweifelsohne irgendwann Sayda begegnen würde. Sayda…

„Professor Snape? Sir?", fragte eine verwirrte Gryffindor. „Könnten Sie vielleicht eben mal kurz her gucken?"

„Nein!", herrschte er sie an und verfluchte sich gleichzeitig.

„E-Entschuldigung…"

Severus wusste nur zu gut, was Sayda jetzt machen würde. Sie würde lachen und ihn einen alten Sturkopf nennen. Was er ja, genau genommen, auch war. Zumindest ein bisschen. Schweigend und mit versteinerter Miene ging er zu der Schülerin hinüber, die nun noch eine Spur ungläubiger aussah und irgendwas von Käferaugen murmelte.

„Käferaugen, hm? Können Sie denn nicht lesen?!"

„Ähm…"

Gerade setzte er zu einem „5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor" an, als es klingelte und die Schüler (viele mit erleichterten Seufzern) in die wohlverdiente Pause entließ. Severus streunte noch ein wenig durch den Raum, ließ hier und da eine mehr oder weniger große Sauerei verschwinden und überlegte, ob man das Mittagessen nicht entfallen lassen könnte, um stattdessen den Nachmittagstee vorzuziehen. Eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Idee, das musste er Minerva mal irgendwann mitteilen. Vielleicht schon beim Abendessen.

Die Tage und Wochen vergingen und schließlich fand sich Sayda eines trüben Morgens mitten im feucht-kalten Oktober wieder. Draußen nieselte es und der wolkenverhangene Himmel war aschgrau und schien bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit herunterfallen zu wollen, so tief hing die dunkle Suppe über den Häusern. Das perfekte Wetter für Tee, Kaminfeuer und ein gutes Buch. Und die richtige Musik nicht zu vergessen. Also hockte sie sich ins Wohnzimmer auf ein dickes Sitzkissen, blätterte in einem dicken Wälzer namens _Tipps und Tricks für Tränke_ und hörte ihre gesammelten CDs noch ein wenig toter als sie es eh schon getan hatte.

Nach einer Weile stand Sayda auf und ging ans Fenster. Täuschte sie sich oder war das Wetter noch miserabler geworden? Jedenfalls regnete es mehr denn je und sicher trat der Fluss schon bald über seine mickrigen Ufer. Hochwasser in den ersten Straßen. Das Licht funzeliger Laternen flackerte über das regennasse Kopfsteinpflaster und ließ die Gasse noch trostloser wirken als sie sowieso schon war. Ein Mann kauerte in einem düsteren Türeingang und zog einen zerlumpten Mantel enger um seinen zitternden Körper. Man konnte sich bei weitem einen angenehmeren Aufenthaltsort vorstellen, zum Beispiel ein warmes Wohnzimmer…

„Sayda?"

Sie fuhr erschrocken herum und suchte nach dem Ursprung der Stimme.

„Minni!", rief sie, als sie das Gesicht ihrer Freundin in den Flammen des Kamins erblickte. „Was ist los?"

„Sayda, hättest du Zeit, für ein paar Tage vorbeizukommen?"

„Aber… wie-wieso? Ist was mit Severus?"

„Nun, er fühlt sich nur nicht so gut… Könntest du die Zaubertränke-Stunden übernehmen?"

„_Ich_? Nun… ja, ich denke schon… Warte, ich bin gleich da, muss nur noch ein paar Sachen packen!"

„Danke, Sayda." Minerva lächelte.

Nachdem sie Emalee dazu gezwungen hatte, sich von Eldena zu trennen, eine kurze Nachricht zu Siria zu bringen und danach nach Hogwarts zu kommen, reiste Sayda via Flohpulver direkt ins Schulleiterbüro, wo Minerva sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln empfing.

„Sayda, wie geht es dir? Schön, dass du so schnell kommen konntest!"

Die beiden Frauen umarmten sich eine Weile, dann bekam Sayda wieder ihr komfortables „Zimmer" zugewiesen, das sie schon zu ihrer „Praktikumszeit" bewohnt hatte. Also nur ein paar wenige Tage.

Schon die Nachmittags-Tränkestunden musste sie übernehmen und mal wieder hatte sie tierisches Lampenfieber. Als die Schüler, der 2. Jahrgang aus Ravenclaw und Gryffindor, den Kerkerraum betraten, staunten sie nicht schlecht, statt ihrem ewig miesgelaunten Tränkemeister eine junge und obendrein nett wirkende Frau hinter dem Pult zu sehen.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte ein Mädchen mit dunklen Locken. „Und…"

„Gleich", unterbrach Sayda sie freundlich. „Setzt euch erst mal alle hin."

Es lag eine gewisse Spannung in der Luft, alle wollten unbedingt wissen, womit sie sich eine neue Lehrerin verdient hatte.

„So, guten Tag alle miteinander. Mein Name ist Professor Shevell und ich bin eure Zaubertrankvertretung. Ja, richtig, _Vertretung_", fügte sie nachdrücklich hinzu, als ein Junge in der ersten Reihe sich bei seinem Freund beschwerte, dass sie Snape doch nicht für immer losgeworden waren. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen.

„Was ist mit Professor Snape?", erkundigte sich das Lockenmädchen wieder.

Sayda checkte die Klassenliste, laut der sie Dacíl Numeron hieß und eine Ravenclaw war.

„Professor Snape ist krank", meinte sie schlicht.

„Was hat er denn?", kam es von weiter hinten.

Sayda zog unwillkürlich die Augenbrauen zusammen. Es konnte gar nicht möglich sein, dass sich diese Schüler ernsthaft um Severus Sorgen machten. Wahrscheinlich versuchten sie nur herauszufinden, wie lange er ausgeknockt sein würde.

„Das weiß ich nicht", sagte sie, schärfer als beabsichtigt. „Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, geht es euch auch nichts an. So, nun zum Stoff…"

Insgesamt war sie vier Tage in Hogwarts gewesen, doch sie hatte so viel zu tun gehabt, dass sie nicht mal dazu gekommen war, ganz kurz zu Severus zu gehen. Ziemlich bedrückt deswegen saß sie nun daheim herum, langweilte sich, hörte Musik, langweilte sich, las Bücher und langweilte sich. Es regnete tagein tagaus und schien auch nicht so schnell wieder aufhören zu wollen. Leider. Bei dem Wetter konnte man nicht mal zur Ablenkung ein bisschen Gartenarbeit machen. Wie sollte sie diese Trostlosigkeit noch bis Weihnachten aushalten?

Als Severus seine Klassen wieder übernahm, beobachteten ihn die Schüler noch gründlicher als je zuvor, doch er versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er immer noch gelegentlich Anfälle von teuflischen Rückenschmerzen hatte. Er wusste, dass Sayda ihn vertreten hatte, Minerva hatte es ihm erzählt, aber sie hatte auch gesagt, dass Sayda keine Zeit gehabt hatte, ihn zu besuchen. Natürlich, für jemanden, der die ganze Arbeit nicht gewohnt war – wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich auch vertretungshalber um die Slytherins kümmern müssen –, war das alles unglaublich stressig. Stunden vorbereiten und Stunden halten war nur das eine, was ihn aber am meisten interessierte, war, was Artemis Hauntwood zu ihr gesagt hatte. Sie konnte ja unmöglich übersehen haben, dass da eine Konkurrentin in ihrem aussichtslosen Kampf war.

Gedankenverloren rührte Severus in seinem Kessel und die Flüssigkeit wurde silbergrau und begann zischend zu dampfen. Er fluchte leise. Das war schon der zweite Trank, den er innerhalb einer Woche versaut hatte. Was war nur los mit ihm? – Nun, das sollte man vielleicht als rhetorische Frage werten, schließlich wusste er es nur allzu gut.

Eigentlich ein Irrsinn. Früher hatte er sich mit Arbeit immer ablenken können, doch selbst das schien einfach nicht mehr zu funktionieren. Egal, was er tat, irgendwie war er nie richtig bei der Sache, ein Wunder, dass er es bisher geschafft hatte, alle seine Aufgaben unter einen Hut zu bringen. Wie konnte Minerva es nur fertig bringen, Schulleiterin, Lehrerin für Verwandlung und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor gleichzeitig zu sein? Hatte sie einen persönlichen Zeitumkehrer? – Wohl eher nicht. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte sich die Antwort schon vorstellen. „Alles eine Frage der Organisation". Dazu ein typischer Minerva-Blick und die Sache war gegessen. Für sie.

Der November schleppte sich nur so dahin und Anfang Dezember wurden die Schüler langsam unruhig und wollten nur noch Ferien haben. Tja, nix da, erst noch die Halbjahresprüfungen schreiben.

Severus unterrichtete gerade eine der letzten Stunden vor den Prüfungen, als es an der schweren Holztür klopfte und diese kurz darauf schwungvoll aufgerissen wurde und seinen fleischgewordenen Albtraum offenbarte: Artemis Hauntwood schritt mit wehendem Haar und einem gewinnenden Lächeln auf dem beinahe makellosen Gesicht zu ihm vor und baute sich vor ihm auf, wobei Severus, sehr zu seinem Missfallen, feststellen musste, dass sie mit den hohen Schuhen größer war als er, und er war ja nicht gerade winzig.

„Was wollen Sie hier?", fragte er und bemühte sich, besonders grimmig in ihre Glitzer-Funkel-Augen zu sehen, die er wider Willen äußerst interessant fand.

„Die Schulleiterin möchte Sie sprechen", sagte Hauntwood mit einem Lächeln, das wahrscheinlich anziehend sein sollte, seine Wirkung bei ihm aber gänzlich verfehlte. Wobei…

„Ah, und warum kann sie dann nicht warten, bis die Stunde zu Ende ist?", fauchte er.

In diesem Moment läutete es.

„Ist sie doch. Heute Abend auf einen Feuerwhisky, nur Sie und ich, wie wär's? ", meinte die Ex-Aurorin und leckte sich auf eine Art über die Lippen, die wohl erotisch aussehen sollte.

Leicht angewidert wies Severus seine Schüler an, aufzuräumen und rauschte dann aus dem Raum, hinauf zum Schulleiterbüro. Was hatte diese Frau nur für abartige Vorstellungen!? Wie kam die nur darauf, dass ausgerechnet _er_ etwas von ihr wollen könnte!? Aber na gut, ein bisschen Feuerwhisky würde ja nicht schaden. Vielleicht kam er ja doch ganz gut mit ihr klar, mal sehen. Sie hatte ja was. Eine gewisse… Ausstrahlung.

Als er vor dem riesigen, hässlichen Wasserspeier angekommen war, hatte er sich so sehr in die Sache hineingesteigert, dass ihm glatt das Passwort entfallen war. Es vergingen mehrere Minuten, bevor ihm die verdammte Eulenpost wieder einfiel und er endlich auf der beweglichen Treppe nach oben unterwegs war. Er hatte gerade den Treppenabsatz betreten und die Hand zum Klopfen ausgestreckt, als die Tür aufflog und ihm etwas, das aus dem Augenwinkel wie ein überdimensionierter, türkisfarbener Schmetterling wirkte, um den Hals fiel.

„Sevi!", keuchte Sayda mit vor Freude erstickter Stimme und wollte ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen.

„Sayda! Was machst du denn hier?", murmelte er und versuchte, sich aus ihrer Umklammerung zu befreien.

„Dich besuchen!", flüsterte sie glücklich.

Er lächelte. „Minerva wollte mich aber noch sprechen, komm."

Wenig später saßen sie zusammen vor Minervas Schreibtisch. Severus hatte einen Arm um Sayda gelegt und strich mit den Fingern durch ihr samtweiches Haar. Auch wenn er es nie und nimmer zugeben würde, es war der schönste Moment seit langem und ließ ihn sogar seine aufdringliche Verehrerin vergessen.

Minerva goss Tee ein und gab sich größte Mühe, nicht zu zeigen, was ihr dieses Zusammensein hier bedeutete. Pomona Sprout hatte schon angedeutet, dass Severus sich verändert hatte, doch so sehr wie jetzt war es definitiv noch nicht aufgefallen.

„Nun, ihr beiden", begann sie schließlich, „ich habe euch herbestellt, weil ich euch nach eurer Meinung zu einem neuen Konzept fragen wollte. Der Vorschlag wäre, die Klassen in jedem Fach auf zwei Lehrer aufzuteilen, damit jeder weniger Stress und mehr Zeit für sich hat."

‚Oder für Familie', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Sayda tat erstaunt, aber natürlich hatte sie sofort durchschaut, dass sich Minerva in Wahrheit nur Sorgen um Severus' Gesundheit machte – sehr wahrscheinlich nicht unwesentlich weniger als sie selbst, also sagte sie: „Das klingt vernünftig. Aber wo willst du so viele Leute herkriegen, die den Job machen wollen?"

Die indirekte Anspielung auf die abgehauenen Lehrer hing in der Luft und machte Minerva etwas befangen.

„Ja…", meinte sie langsam. „Das habe ich auch schon überlegt. Wie schon gesagt, es gibt nicht so viele…"

„… die es unter den gegebenen Umständen machen würden", unterbrach Severus sie und sah sie dabei durchdringend an.

„Ja…" Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann sagte sie: „Ich würde es natürlich auf freiwilliger Basis machen, dass jeder von den aktuellen Lehrern selbst entscheiden kann, ob er einen Partner möchte oder nicht."

„_Ich_ möchte jedenfalls niemanden, der in meinen Vorräten wühlt und keine Ahnung von Tränken hat", teilte ihr Severus entschieden mit.

„Ja, und deshalb bist du hier, Sayda."

Sayda sah sie verdutzt an. „Wie bitte? Mich kannst du doch in der Pfeife rauchen, versuch lieber, Severus zu klonen!"

„Na, so eine Katastrophe bist du ja jetzt auch wieder nicht."

Sie schenkte Severus einen glühenden Blick.

„Wenn du das sagst… Aber aktuell geht's nicht, da ist Nachwuchs auf dem Weg."

„Das ist mir schon klar", lächelte Minerva. „Aber es wäre auch nicht jetzt, mitten im Jahr. Eher später."

„Wie viel später?"

„Kommt darauf an. Du kannst selbst entscheiden, wann du anfangen möchtest."

Severus blickte mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck von einer zur anderen.

„Na? War das ein ja?"

„Ich denke schon", meinte Sayda grinsend und man konnte deutlich sehen, wie Minerva mehr oder weniger ein Stein vom Herzen fiel, denn nun hatte sie zumindest die Zaubertrank-Stunden gesichert.

Am Abend hockten Sayda und Severus in Severus' Wohnzimmer auf der Couch, erzählten sich so dies und das und genossen zwischendrin einfach die Anwesenheit des anderen. Sayda hatte sich bequem an ihn angelehnt und genoss das vertraute Gefühl, dass sie seit Monaten vermisst hatte. Im Kamin prasselte ein kleines Feuer, das flackernde Schatten auf ihre Gesichter malte und eine angenehme Wärme im ganzen Raum verströmte.

Plötzlich wurde die Idylle durch ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür zerstört. Sie zuckten beide zusammen und Severus grummelte leise vor sich hin. Ein weiteres Klopfen, diesmal energischer. Und eine Stimme. Eine eindeutig weibliche Stimme: „Severus? Sind Sie da drinnen? Ich hab' Sie doch gehört, nun machen Sie schon auf!"

Sayda zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte zur Tür, die nun bedrohlich anfing, zu knarren. Und immer wieder diese fordernde Stimme. Langsam drehte Sayda sich zu Severus um und sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. Er verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

Auf einmal ein lautes Knarzen und Ächzen, dann sprang die Tür auf und davor stand eine völlig geschockte Artemis Hauntwood, in der Hand eine volle Flasche Feuerwhisky.

„A-Aber Severus, wir hatten uns doch für heute Abend verabredet, nur Sie und ich, auf einen schönen Feuerwhisky und ein bisschen Reden und was danach sonst noch kommt…" Ihr entsetzter Blick fiel auf Sayda, die eindeutig halb auf Severus' Schoß saß und ihr grimmig ins Gesicht sah.

Severus war ganz erstarrt und hatte immer noch einen Arm um Sayda gelegt, die sich nun jedoch langsam darunter hervor wand und forschen Schrittes auf die Verteidigungslehrerin zuging.

„Was hatten Sie nochmal gesagt?", zischte sie.

„Ich… Wir…", stotterte diese und machte verwundert einen Schritt nach hinten.

„Sie hätten sich verabredet?", bohrte Sayda nach.

„Ähm… Ja?"

KLATSCH!

Artemis Hauntwood hielt sich die Wange und Sayda betrachtete äußerst interessiert ihre rechte Handfläche, mit der sie soeben zugeschlagen hatte.

„Wohl eher nicht. Gute Nacht." Und mit diesen Worten knallte sie der anderen Frau die Tür vor der Nase zu. „War das das Problem, von dem Minerva gesprochen hat?" Als sie sich umdrehte, sah Severus sie etwas grantig an. „Sag jetzt bloß, ihr wart wirklich verabredet!"

„Was ist denn gegen ein bisschen Feuerwhisky einzuwenden?", fauchte er.

„Feuerwhisky?! Du weißt schon, was die will?"

„Ja und, was dagegen?"

Sayda blieb der Mund offen stehen. „Ähm…"

„Andere machen das doch auch ständig, ich denke, sie könnte sogar ganz nett sein."

„Ja, sicher", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

„Also? Wo ist dann dein Problem, ich versteh' es nicht! Darf man sich denn nicht mehr verabreden?", rief Severus genervt.

Sprachlos machte Sayda auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte zur Tür hinaus. Aus dem Augenwinkel bekam sie noch mit, wie Artemis Hauntwood hinter ihr hineinschlüpfte.

Die Nacht wurde furchtbar, doch am nächsten Morgen hatte sie eine Entscheidung getroffen. Gefasst schritt sie in den Kerker hinunter und klopfte an Severus' Bürotür.

„Sayda!" Er kam auf sie zu und wollte sie umarmen, doch sie hob abwehrend die Hände und machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Oh nein. Das war einmal, ja? Es geht nicht mehr. Wir können noch Freunde sein, Severus, aber nicht mehr."

Sie sahen sich eine Weile nur stumm an, dann drehte sich Sayda um und ging. Zuerst lief sie langsam, doch sie wurde immer schneller, je mehr Tränen ihr übers Gesicht strömten. Erst nach einem langen Spaziergang über das Gelände von Hogwarts hatte sie sich wieder genug gefasst, um zu Minerva zu gehen. Die war erschüttert. Händeringend bat sie Sayda, doch zu bleiben, aber diese ließ sich nicht erweichen, sie wollte ins Ausland gehen, eine Zeit lang weg sein, ganz für sich. Griechenland war ihre erste Wahl gewesen, eine schöne kleine Insel mitten im Mittelmeer, auf der sie einfach mal die Welt um sich herum vergessen konnte. Die Welt und alle Menschen darauf.

Obwohl auch Siria geschockt und unendlich traurig war, erfüllte Sayda ihr Verlangen nach Einsamkeit und reiste schon einen Tag später ab. Es fiel ihr keineswegs so leicht, wie sie tat, doch sie musste einen Schlussstrich unter ihr bisheriges Leben ziehen. Vielleicht konnte sie dann irgendwann wieder von vorne starten, einen neuen Anfang wagen.

Sie nahm ihre Kette mit dem Medaillon, ihren ständigen Begleiter, ab, und schloss sie in eine kleine Schatulle. Sie würde sie nicht länger tragen.

/

_ARSnape: Ach naja… ich weiß nicht xD würde mir wohl etwas Angst machen ^^_


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer: _

_Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. __Die Filmszene: Copyright by Warner Bros. __Bonnie Tyler, Harrison Ford, Rea Garvey & Reamonn, Johnny Depp gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe. Dasselbe gilt für Alan Rickman und seine Schauspielkollegen. Bei „Alice im Wunderland" meine ich den Tim Burton Film von 2010 oder so._

_Zu mir gehört lediglich der „Zeitsprung" sowie Sina Reuther/Sayda Shevell, Lena/Siria Brown bzw. Tate, Tina/Temptation/Alechia, Icarus Tate, Eline und Bonnie (deren Name natürlich nicht von ungefähr kommt ^^ ); Aída Sharon, Stefan Sherwood, Morgaine Beryl; Cryptia Norfolk; Silentia Avelon, Nac Brisbaine, Evanescence Cadwick, Mondrian Drake; Pacis & Dawn, Helios & Carmaine; Aurelius Hexbeth, __Vasmo Hopper, Timidus Crester, Jason Loffley, Rosinius Felter, Cromas Formon __; Hensley Johansen, Caligula Demin, Ambra Meldenee, Dargun de Ville, Mandaryna Craven, Artemis Hauntwood; Dacíl Numeron, Darziza Camel; Camira Moonstone, Acropolis Messmer, Rumthrop; Fortunaja LeCross, Areion Crowd, Cat Simons; Helga, Helmut & Angelika Reuther sowie Michaela und Henriette ohne Nachnamen. Und die ganzen unbekannten, namenlosen Gestalten, sowie Emalee und Eldena ;) _

_Und das „Faithless" geht auf meine Kosten, sowie mein „Tegsak", die „Zeitsamen", die „Hassträume" und der „Spontefarimemini-Spiegel"._

/

_Your baby doesn't love you anymore__  
__Golden days before they end__  
__Whisper secrets to the wind__  
__Your baby won't be near you any more___

_Tender nights before they fly__  
__Sending stars that seem to cry__  
__Your baby doesn't want you anymore__  
__It's over___

_It breaks your heart in two _

_To know he's been untrue__  
__But oh, what will you do? _

_Then he said to you__  
__There's someone new _

_We're through, we're through_

___It's over, it's over, it's over___

_All the rainbows in the sky _

_Start to even say goodbye__  
__You won't be seeing rainbows anymore__  
__Setting suns before they fall _

_Echo to you that's all, that's all__  
__But you'll see lonely sunset after all___

_It's over, it's over, it's over, it's over_

Gute zwei Monate hörte man in Schottland nichts von Sayda, bis Minerva eines Tages eine zerzauste, völlig erschöpfte Eule aus Griechenland erhielt. Nachdem sie die Nachricht überflogen hatte, rief sie sofort ihren Tränkeprofessor zu sich. Sie schenkte Tee in zwei Tassen und als Severus sich gesetzt hatte und ein wenig an einem Keks herum knabberte, eröffnete sie ihm die Neuigkeit: „Severus… Du bist gestern Vater geworden."

Er verschluckte sich an den Kekskrümeln und starrte sie erstaunt an.

„Ja, Sayda hat mir geschrieben, es sind Zwillinge, zwei Mädchen, Eline und Bonnie."

Minerva schwieg und beobachtete Severus. Es war mittlerweile ein offenes Geheimnis, dass er ein wenig mehr Zeit mit Artemis Hauntwood verbrachte als mit sonst jemandem, und nach dem aktuellen Stand der Dinge war das auch der Grund, weshalb sich Sayda von einem auf den anderen Tag dazu entschlossen hatte, zu gehen. Aber er könnte sich wenigstens für seine Kinder interessieren. Doch sie wurde bitter enttäuscht: Er zeigte weiter nicht die kleinste Regung und ließ nur ein gleichgültiges „Ah" hören.

Nachdem Severus sich wieder in seinen Kerker vor den Kessel (oder sonst wo hin) verzogen hatte, schrieb Minerva eine Nachricht an Sayda. Die Eule sah zwar nicht so aus, als ob sie noch einmal den ganzen Weg fliegen könnte, aber dafür hatte sie ja eine ganze Eulerei voll Schuleulen. Irgendeine würde es schon fertig bringen, notfalls musste sie es eben öfter versuchen. Obwohl sie viel hatte, was sie fragen wollte, wurde der Brief recht kurz. Sie wollte Sayda nicht mit unangenehmen Fakten belasten und listete nur belangloses Zeug auf. Zum Beispiel, dass sie ab dem nächsten Jahr den Posten der Verwandlungslehrerin und der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor an eine junge Dame namens Aída Sharon abgeben würde. Etwas, das sie schon lange hätte tun sollen.

Wie nicht anders erwartet, erhielt sie nur eine knappe Antwort, auf die sich nichts groß erwidern ließ.

Es war ein sonniger Tag Ende Mai, fast eineinhalb Jahre nachdem Sayda ins Ausland gegangen war. Minerva tat etwas, was sie sonst nur selten tat: Sie verwandelte sich in eine Katze und streunte über das Schulgelände und durch das Schloss. Sie hockte gerade nach einem ausgedehnten Streifzug auf einem marmornen Treppenpfosten der Haupttreppe, als eine junge Frau zum weit geöffneten Schlosstor hereinkam. Vor Überraschung wäre die Minerva-Katze beinahe von ihrem hohen Aussichtspunkt heruntergefallen. Mit einem hektischen Satz rettete sie sich auf den Boden, rannte los und wurde noch im Rennen wieder zu ihrem menschlichen Selbst. Sie fiel der Besucherin um den Hals und eine Freudenträne rann ihr übers Gesicht.

„Sayda! Oh Merlin, Sayda! Du bist wieder da!"

Selbst Sayda kamen bei so viel Wiedersehensfreude die Tränen und sie wischte sie sich ungelenk mit dem Ärmel ab, während sie noch immer in Minervas Umarmung gefangen war.

„Sayda, komm mit in mein Büro, wie wäre es mit ein wenig Met?"

„Danke, Minni, aber eigentlich wollte ich nur kurz vorbeischauen, ich muss noch weiter, wenn du gestattest?"

„Oh. Ja, sicher", meinte Minerva etwas enttäuscht. „Du bleibst weiterhin im Untergrund, sozusagen?"

„Sozusagen." Sayda sah aus, als wollte sie noch etwas wichtiges loswerden, doch dann entschied sie sich augenscheinlich anders und mit einem „Auf Wiedersehen" machte sie sich wieder vom Acker und ließ ihre Freundin überrumpelt und verwirrt zurück.

Eigentlich wollte Minerva Sayda in Ruhe lassen, bis die sich wieder aus ihrem Loch heraus traute, doch dann gab es in der vorletzten Schulwoche einen hässlichen Zwischenfall, in den irgendwie Alechia Saunders, Artemis Hauntwood und Severus verwickelt waren – wobei letzterer mal wieder der Leidtragende war. So langsam glaubte die Schulleiterin nicht mehr ganz an seine Unschuld. Oder wieso sollte sonst jemand, der auf die Abwehr der Dunklen Künste spezialisiert war, zusammen mit einer allenfalls nervigen Reporterin bei einem ominösen Tränkemeister-Bankett, das letztendlich gar keins war, einen überdimensionalen Kessel in die Luft jagen? Oder den geladenen Tränkemeister in der Überzahl fertig machen? Mit den Fäusten? – Jedenfalls konnte man keinem der Beteiligten irgendetwas nachweisen und obwohl sie die Verteidigunsprofessorin am liebsten rausgeschmissen hätte, musste Minerva alles beim Alten lassen. Nun, nicht ganz: Sie brauchte jetzt dringendst einen zweiten Lehrer für Zaubertränke, so unfallträchtig wie Severus sich entpuppte. Und wer kam da natürlich bestens infrage? Sie hatte ordentlich Gewissensbisse, dennoch schickte sie den Brief an ihre junge Freundin ab.

Saydas Antwort kam schon am nächsten Tag per Eileule, jedoch nicht ohne einen kleinen Zusatz:

_Und denk dran, nur weil du es bist!_

Zuerst konnte sie es kaum fassen, doch selbstverständlich musste sie die anderen Lehrer über den Neuzugang informieren und allen voran Severus, schließlich würde er sich nächstes Jahr mit seiner Ex, die zeitweise ganz schön bissig sein konnte, die Stunden teilen müssen – und dabei wusste er noch gar nichts von seinem Glück. Irgendwie reagierte er in letzter Zeit immer ziemlich über, wenn das Thema „Sayda" auch nur ansatzweise ins Gespräch kam.

Wie eigentlich nicht anders zu erwarten – und trotzdem hatte Minerva irgendwo noch eine leise Hoffnung gehegt – erwischte sie ein snape'scher Wutanfall der übelsten Sorte, als sie Severus die Neuigkeiten mitteilte. Sie hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr derart die Beherrschung verlieren sehen. Auf was auch immer sie vorbereitet gewesen wäre, jedenfalls nicht darauf, dass er sich eine Viertelstunde lang in Rage schreien würde und auch nicht, dass er in seiner Raserei möglicherweise irgendetwas demolieren könnte. Zwar war der Verlust von drei Flaschen feinstem Met und einem Mahagoniregal einfach nur ärgerlich, man konnte die ja schnell neu besorgen, doch trotzdem war Minerva am Ende der Unterredung kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch und als Severus auch noch mit einem undefinierbaren Trank aus seiner Innentasche nach ihr warf, schmiss sie ihn hochkant aus ihrem Büro und knallte die Tür so fest hinter ihm zu, dass eines der alten Scharniere abbrach und die Tür gefährlich schief in den Angeln hing. Sie fühlte sich in diesem Moment absolut imstande, ihn ungespitzt in den Boden zu rammen, sollte er noch einmal in dieser schrecklich miesen Laune zu ihr zurückkehren.

Sie versuchte eine Weile lang, gegen sich selbst Schach zu spielen, doch als sie es auf irgendeine verdrehte Art und Weise geschafft hatte, beide Könige gleichzeitig schachmatt zu setzen, ging sie einfach zu Bett und schwor sich, am nächsten Morgen nicht vor Mittag wieder aufzustehen.

Sayda tauchte am 20. August wie aus dem Nichts vor Minervas Gemächern auf und nach einer kurzen Besprechung richteten die beiden ein neues Tränkeklassenzimmer samt Büro im zweiten Stock ein, damit sich die Zaubertränke-Lehrer nur ja nicht in die Quere kamen. Natürlich war Sayda über jeden kleinen Ausraster seitens Severus nun bestens im Bilde und kümmerte sich nicht groß darum, aber dennoch war sie froh, ihm nicht jeden Tag in den Kerkern begegnen zu müssen. Sollte er doch weiterhin die „verdammt geile" Artemis Hauntwood anschmachten – dieses Zitat stammte von Alechia, die mittlerweile auch erkannt hatte, dass Sayda wirklich nicht mehr im Hause Snape verweilte. Aber sie kam ja gut zurecht. Auf Minervas Frage, wo sie denn nun wohne, meinte sie nur: „Ich habe eine Wohnung in London. Lini und Bonnie sind bei einer Freundin, die ich in Griechenland kennen gelernt habe. Morgaine kann keine Kinder kriegen und kümmert sich stattdessen um meine, wenn ich arbeiten muss. Und manchmal hilft Siria ihr ein bisschen aus, aber die hat ja grad viel zu tun mit ihrer Auroren-Abschlussprüfung."

Minerva hatte Sayda nicht so verschlossen in Erinnerung gehabt, doch sie musste zugeben, dass sich die junge Frau allgemein verändert hatte. Sie war… ja, erwachsener geworden.

Die Zeit bis zum 1. September verging wie im Flug und schon saß Sayda gemeinsam mit den anderen Lehrern den Schülern gegenüber und beobachtete die Auswahl. Sie vermied tunlichst den Blick nach rechts, wo sie zweifellos irgendwann auf Severus treffen würde, und unterhielt sich stattdessen angeregt mit ihrer linken Tischnachbarin, Aída Sharon, der jungen Verwandlungslehrerin. Das Essen war wie üblich eine einzige Freude und nach dem zweiten Glas Wein hatte auch Sayda eine gewisse Freude an Hagrids unverständlich genuschelten Witzen, die sich irgendwie immer um dreibeinige Hippogreife drehten.

Als sich die Große Halle dann endlich langsam leerte, spürte sie auf einmal einen eindringlichen Blick auf sich ruhen. Vorsichtig wendete sie den Kopf ein Stück nach rechts, entdeckte Severus, der zu ihr hinübersah, und schaute schnell wieder weg. Doch als er nicht aufgab, wandte sie sich erneut um und blickte ihm zögerlich ins Gesicht. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und für einen Moment lächelte Sayda ein wenig, bis sie schließlich aufstand und mit Aída die Halle verließ. Sinnlos, über vergossene Milch zu jammern. Auch wenn der Vergleich ein wenig hinkte.

Am nächsten Tag durfte Sayda gleich früh mit dem Unterrichten anfangen. 5. Klasse Ravenclaw und Gryffindor. Halleluja. Ein paar wenigen Schülern kam sie tatsächlich noch entfernt bekannt vor, mit ein paar war sie ja schließlich noch selbst zur Schule gegangen, doch die meisten waren einfach nur aufgeregt, wie die neue Lehrerin wohl so war. Nach Snape konnte es doch nur eine Verbesserung sein, oder?

Sie begann die Stunde damit, sich kurz vorzustellen und wollte eigentlich gleich mit dem neuen Stoff beginnen, der gar nicht so ohne war, aber sie musste feststellen, dass die Schüler vielmehr daran interessiert waren, wie ihr freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu dem alten Tränkemeister war. Schweren Herzens legte sie das Buch beiseite und ergab sich dem Fragenschwall.

„Kennen Sie Snape persönlich?"

„_Professor_ Snape, Jackson. Und ja, ich kenne ihn persönlich. Wie auch alle anderen Lehrer übrigens."

„Finden Sie ihn nett?"

„Was soll das denn?" Sayda wurde leicht rot. „Nun ja, verkehrt ist er nicht."

Allgemeines Staunen. Sayda verdrehte die Augen. Typisch.

Sie beantwortete noch weitere mehr oder weniger persönliche Fragen (die sich allerdings langsam ihrer eigenen Person zuwandten) und war sogar recht fröhlich dabei, bis sie in der ersten Reihe etwas aufschnappte, das ihre gute Stimmung kippen ließ:

„Meine Mutter hat gesagt, der alte Snape ist ein Todesser und ich soll mich vor ihm in Acht nehmen, und ich denke, sie hat recht. Wenn du mal siehst, wie der so durch die Gegend läuft! Meiner Meinung nach gehört der genauso nach Askaban wie alle anderen!", flüsterte eine dunkelhaarige Ravenclaw ihrer Freundin zu.

„Professor Snape ist kein Todesser", sagte Sayda mit eisiger Stimme und die beiden verstummten sofort.

„Woher wollen Sie das denn wissen?", meinte die Schülerin schnippisch.

„Dariza Camel, hab' ich recht? Ich bin mir sicher, wenn ihre Eltern auf der richtigen Seite stehen, haben auch sie mitgekriegt, was Harry Potter gesagt hat."

„Harry Potter! Wer glaubt schon Harry Potter!"

„Ich. Und der Großteil aller britischen Zauberer. Außerdem gibt es noch weitere stichhaltige Beweise für Professor Snapes Unschuld."

„Unschuld!", schnaubte die Teenagerin.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw!", zischte Sayda. „Sprechen Sie nicht so über Lehrer, schon gar nicht, wenn Sie im Unrecht sind!"

Da meldete sich die Freundin der Dunkelhaarigen zu Wort, ein kräftig gebautes Mädchen mit kupferroten Locken: „Erzählen Sie uns von den Beweisen, was sind die, wo sind die, wer darf sie einsehen?"

„Der Zaubereiminister", schnappte Sayda unwillig. „Und Professor Snapes engste Vertraute."

„Snape hat Vertraute?", rutschte es einem aufmüpfig wirkenden Gryffindor prustend heraus. „Das darf man doch bezweifeln, oder?"

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und ich verbiete mir alles weitere, was in diese Richtung geht, sonst gibt es Zusatzarbeit. Für _alle_! Nein! Sie werden auch nicht außerhalb meiner Stunden diese Gerüchte verbreiten!", fauchte sie und der kleine Gryffindor-Junge, der gesprochen hatte, sprang vor Schreck einen halben Meter in die Luft. So viel also zu der tollen neuen Tränkelehrerin.

Nach einigen Stunden gab es schon viele verschiedene Meinungen über sie, die Schüler tuschelten auf den Gängen über nichts anderes mehr:

„Also, die Shevell ist voll cool", meinte ein Junge aus Hufflepuff beim Abendessen zu seinem Nachbarn. „Streng, aber trotzdem nett und lustig, bin ich froh, dass wir die haben! Die, die den alten Snape abgekriegt haben, dürfen sich warm anziehen!"

„Echt?", antwortete der verblüfft. „Also ich hab von Gaya aus Ravenclaw gehört, dass sie nicht wesentlich besser sein soll als Snape. Hat die ganze Klasse angeblich ziemlich zusammen gestaucht, weil einer gesagt hat, dass Snape ein Todesser ist…"

„Hm, also auf mich hat sie ganz anders gewirkt. Klar, streng, aber nicht aufbrausend oder so. Eben das krasse Gegenteil vom Snape."

„Der Snape" jedenfalls setzte jedes Mal eine noch saurere Miene auf, wenn jemand auf Sayda zu sprechen kam und rauschte dann auch mit ziemlicher Sicherheit bald aus dem jeweiligen Raum – wenn es nicht gerade sein Klassenzimmer und im Augenblick Unterricht war, denn dann hagelte es nur so Nachsitzen und Punktabzug. Das Bild vom unberechenbaren, furchteinflößenden und zynischen Tränkemeister geriet dadurch zumindest nicht ins Wanken. Obwohl manche ihn im Geheimen schon den „Kerkermeister" nannten, was ja eindeutig noch eine Steigerung von „alter Geier", „hässliche Fledermaus" oder „fettiger Idiot" war.

Sayda wusste so langsam ganz genau, welche Schüler wie tickten und das Ergebnis war vergleichsweise niederschmetternd. Viele Eltern schienen ihren Kindern die Snape-ist-ein-ganz-ganz-böser-Todesser-Sache geradezu eingeimpft zu haben und dementsprechend voller Vorurteile schlichen die durch das Schloss und verbreiteten eine Lügengeschichte nach der anderen. Eigentlich nichts, woran Sayda sich hätte stören sollen, schließlich war dieses Kapitel für sie endgültig abgehakt, doch irgendwie ließ es sie nicht los.

Nach drei Wochen hatte sie schon einen halben Jahrgang nachsitzen lassen, immer wegen derselben bestimmten Sache. Dass Minerva sie an einem Samstag Ende September dann auch noch in ihr Büro rief, um ihr die genauen Umstände ihres Einsatzes hier näher zu erläutern, setzte dem ganzen noch ein Sahnehäubchen auf. Alechia mal wieder. Hatte sich eine Komplizin gesucht und sich ihr Lieblingsopfer gekrallt und ein bisschen… verprügelt. Laut Minerva waren es zehn gegen einen gewesen, an Feigheit wohl kaum noch zu übertreffen, was dem geschätzten Severus einige lange Wochen im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts beschert hatte – wohin er immer noch regelmäßig zu gehen pflegte. Sayda knurrte nur ungehalten, als Minerva sie fragte, ob alles OK war. Nichts war OK! Sie konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen, um nicht einfach irgendwas in ihrer Nähe kurz und klein zu schlagen. Diese erbärmlichen Feiglinge! Was waren das für Leute!? Wer konnte es schaffen, so grausam und gleichzeitig so unauffällig zu sein!? – Alechia natürlich, die Meisterin des Psychoterrors, die unbarmherzige Kolumnistin, die sicher auch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ihren Zauberstab ausstrecken und ein kleines, aber feines „Crucio" murmeln würde. Moment…

„Minni… Er hat aber nicht wieder… Cruciatus?", stotterte sie mit einer bösen Vorahnung, die durch Minervas Nicken bestätigt wurde.

„Wir wissen mal wieder nicht, wer, aber was macht das schon für einen Unterschied?", meinte diese verzweifelt. „Es ist so gemein und dann war auch noch Artemis beteiligt. Wenn ich nur wüsste, inwieweit!"

„Artemis?" Die Verteidigungslehrerin hatte Sayda die Ohrfeige vor anderthalb Jahren bereitwillig verziehen und sie kamen einigermaßen miteinander aus, doch sie mochten sich nicht wirklich – wie auch, bei den Umständen der Vergangenheit. „Sind sie und Severus… du weißt schon… sind sie noch zusammen?"

„Nein. Es hat ihn ziemlich fertig gemacht."

Sayda schnaubte. „War wohl ein bisschen heftig, auf was er sich da eingelassen hat!"

Minerva zuckte mit den Schultern, doch sie hatte ein Gesicht aufgesetzt, das deutlich sagte, dass sie voll und ganz ihrer Meinung war.

„Es hat sich übrigens schon über die ganze Schule verbreitet, was du mit deiner 5. Klasse angestellt hast. Gryffindor und Ravenclaw, du erinnerst dich?"

Saydas Gesicht verdüsterte sich noch mehr, soweit das überhaupt noch möglich war.

„Wie könnte ich _das_ vergessen…"

Die Schulleiterin lächelte. „Severus war ziemlich sprachlos, als er es mitgekriegt hat. Hat wohl nicht daran geglaubt, dass ausgerechnet du ihn verteidigen würdest."

„Nun, man soll keine Lügen erzählen."

Minerva erstarrte. Zu spät viel Sayda ein, dass das ja Dolores Umbridge's bevorzugter Satz gewesen war.

„Woher… Du kannst doch gar nicht… Das ist das Motto von der alten Kröte Umbridge! Das ist ja… Sayda?"

Sayda hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt.

„Minni… Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dir etwas zu beichten…"

Die nächste Viertelstunde wurde für sie zu einer Art persönlichen Hölle. Das Entsetzen und die Fassungslosigkeit im Gesicht ihrer Freundin waren schwer zu verdauen, schließlich hatte sie ihr jahrelang nur die halbe Wahrheit erzählt.

„So", meinte sie tonlos, „jetzt kennst du die ganze Geschichte. Es tut mir leid."

Doch Minerva, immer noch ordentlich verblüfft, lächelte sie schief an. „Sayda, das ist rührend! Weiß Severus denn…?"

Sie nickte traurig. „Was ihn nicht davon abgehalten hat, zu ei…" Sie verstummte und wurde rot. Jetzt hätte sie sich beinahe verplappert, doch so, wie Minerva sie nun ansah, wäre es auch egal gewesen, wenn sie den Satz beendet hatte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Sayda."

„Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung, ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich denken soll."

„Fühlen."

„Was?"

„Was du _fühlen_ sollst."

Sayda stöhnte. „Was ich fühlen soll", korrigierte sie sich folgsam.

„Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich sagen würde, ich verstehe dich, aber ich glaube, dass du das schon wieder hinbiegen kannst, hm?"

„Tz. Wohl eher nicht." Resigniert strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, die aus ihrer Frisur gefallen waren. „Es ist nichts mehr da, verstehst du? Nichts mehr so wie früher…"

„Das wird schon wieder", meinte Minerva aufmunternd, doch Sayda schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich geh' dann wohl mal besser…"

Sie lief den Gang hinunter und wollte eigentlich nur noch ins Bett und die Musik voll aufdrehen. Dass ihr ausgerechnet Severus begegnete, war ja wieder mal typisch.

„Sayda?", sprach er sie an, aber sie ignorierte ihn und verfiel in ein leichtes Rennen, soweit das mit ihren hochhackigen Schuhen eben ging. Nur weg hier, nur weg.

„Sayda!"

Nein. Bloß nicht anhalten.

Langsam kamen die Tränen in ihr hoch und als sie die Tür zu ihrem Quartier hinter sich zuschlug, entfuhr ihr ein leiser Schluchzer. So verzweifelt wie sie war, kramte sie eine ganz alte LP heraus und stopfte sie in ihren magisch betriebenen Plattenspieler.

_Changing, moving, in a circle  
I can see your face in all of my dreams  
Smiling, laughing, from the shadows  
When I hear your voice I know what it means  
I know it doesn't matter just how hard I try  
You're all the reason for my life  
Disillusion, disillusion's all you left for me_

How can I forget you when my world is breaking down  
You're all I had, you're all I want  
Disillusion, disillusions now, that's all I have

Wishing, hoping, chasing shadows  
Did I see your face somewhere in the crowd  
Thinking, wondering, what you're doing  
I can't stop myself from crying out loud  
They say my wound will heal and only leave a scar  
But then, they'd never shared our love  
Disillusion, disillusion's all you left for me

How can I forget you when my world is breaking down  
You're all I had, you're all I want  
Disillusion, disillusions now, that's all I have  
Disillusion, disillusions now, that's all I have

Draußen vor der Tür stand Severus, der ihr gefolgt war, es aber nicht über sich brachte, zu klopfen.

/

_A/N: Das erste Lied ist __**It's Over**__ von __**Bonnie Tyler**__. Das zweite ist __**Disillusion**__ von __**ABBA**__._


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer: _

_Okay, ich werd' langsam bescheuert mit dem Disclaimer. Also: Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. __Die Filmszene: Copyright by Warner Bros. __Bonnie Tyler, Harrison Ford, Rea Garvey & Reamonn, Johnny Depp gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe. Dasselbe gilt für Alan Rickman und seine Schauspielkollegen. Bei „Alice im Wunderland" meine ich den Tim Burton Film von 2010 oder so._

_Und meins ist der Rest, nü? :)_

/

Am nächsten Tag verdonnerte Minerva alle ihre Lehrer in Paaren dazu, die Halloween-Dekoration zu planen und vorzubereiten. Dass Sayda mit Severus in einem Team war, war sicher auf den Mist der Schulleiterin gewachsen, doch Sayda war zu müde, um zu protestieren. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht wachgelegen und mit ihrem Medaillon herumgespielt, dazu wieder und wieder „Disillusion" gehört, bis sie den Text mitsingen und sich nebenbei noch über etwas anderes Gedanken machen konnte. Oder lesen. Und essen, obwohl da der Text eher in ihrem Kopf ablief, schließlich wollte sie nicht alles mit Krümeln dekorieren. Auf die Halloween-Deko hatten sie sich schnell geeinigt, ein paar Spinnen da, ein paar Fledermäuse dort und eventuell noch einige Grabsteine in den Ecken der Großen Halle. Danach mussten sie sich wohl oder übel gegenseitig bei Laune halten.

„Wie kommst du mit deinen Klassen so zurecht?", fragte Severus höflich.

Sayda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon in Ordnung, so im Großen und Ganzen. Manche haben tierisch einen an der Waffel, aber was soll's."

Er lächelte ein wenig und ihr lief eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter.

„Wo warst du eigentlich?"

Sie hätte jetzt fragen können, wann, aber natürlich hatte sie schon vorausgeahnt, dass das kommen würde.

„In Griechenland. Sommer, Sonne, Strand und Meer. Hat was."

„Nicht El Hierro?"

„Nein. Definitiv nicht." Hm, das war jetzt vielleicht ein wenig hart gewesen, aber sie war ja nicht diejenige gewesen, die sich einfach jemand anderen geangelt hatte.

Schweigen.

Severus musterte sie und sein Blick blieb etwas länger an Saydas Hals hängen, wo er früher immer die goldene Kette hatte schimmern sehen. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, warum, doch die Tatsache, dass Sayda sie nicht mehr trug, verpasste ihm einen Stich.

„Bist du froh, wieder hier zu sein?"

„Nun, eigentlich bin ich nur wegen Minerva hier, sie wollte mich unbedingt als zweite Tränkeprofessorin. Sonst wäre ich wahrscheinlich unten geblieben."

„Mhm."

„Das wäre auch für meine Töchter praktisch gewesen, sie hätten zweisprachig aufwachsen können, sehr günstig in der heutigen Zeit." Warum musste sie eigentlich immer auf Konfrontationskurs gehen…?

Severus fühlte sich nun sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut und nickte nur unsicher. „Ja…"

Abends hockte Sayda wieder bei der Schulleiterin im Büro und trank mit ihr Tee. Alles entspannt, ein schöner Ausklang für diesen doch relativ anstrengenden Tag, bis Minerva plötzlich unvermittelt sagte: „Severus hat dich vermisst."

„Ach, wirklich?" Sayda zog ironisch die Augenbrauen hoch, doch in ihrem Inneren rumorte es.

„Ja. Er war nicht mehr er selbst."

„Seit wann kann man bei Severus erkennen, ob er gerade er selbst ist oder nicht?"

„Du weißt, was ich meine, Sayda."

„Nein", meinte diese verstockt, was Minerva ein Lächeln entlockte.

„Doch."

Sayda verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn du meinst! Von mir aus hätte er ja bei Professor Ich-bin-so-geil Hauntwood bleiben können."

„Das glaubst du ja wohl selbst nicht! Artemis und Severus – das passt _gar nicht_."

„Ach, aber es scheint recht lange gehalten zu haben. Dafür, dass es _gar nicht_ passt."

Minerva seufzte. „Ach Sayda… Severus war vorhin bei mir und… hat sich von der Seele geredet. Stell dir das mal vor! Und rate mal, worum es ging? Jedenfalls nicht um den fabelhaften Hintern einer gewissen rothaarigen Verteidigungsprofessorin. Um dich, Sayda, um dich!"

Ihr Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf.

„Doch. Ich wollte es dich nur wissen lassen, damit du nicht… überrascht bist, sollte er mal bei dir auftauchen."

Sayda schwieg. Das wäre… Ja… Schwer zu sagen. Mal wieder wusste sie nicht, was sie empfinden sollte.

„Er hat dich wirklich vermisst. Aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass er sich nicht traut. Dass du ihn einschüchterst, verstehst du? Er hat Angst davor, dass du ihn anfahren könntest und er danach noch schlimmer dran ist als eh schon."

Diese Nacht war wieder Bonnie Tyler an der Reihe. Sayda lag auf ihrem Bett und kämpfte gegen ihre eigene Sturheit und Verstocktheit an, während immer dasselbe Lied auf und ab lief, in der Hoffnung, drei Stockwerke tiefer das Herz eines Mannes zu erreichen.

_Some days you don't understand  
All the world looks upside down  
When you're trying to be strong  
Nothing ever falls in place_

Don't give up and let your shadows swallow up your mind  
No, that's no way to treat yourself - just leave your doubts behind

Stand up - for what you're fightin' for  
Stand up - just don't take anymore  
Stand up - for what you're fightin' for, my friends  
Stand up - for what you're fightin' for  
Stand up - some things you can't ignore  
Stand Proud - for what your fightin' for, my friends  
Oh, oh!

When accusations put you down  
And people talk behind your back  
Turn your head and walk away  
Never let them see you frown

Don't give up and let your shadows swallow up your mind  
No, that's no way to treat yourself - just leave your doubts behind

Stand up - for what you're fightin' for  
Stand up - just don't take anymore  
Stand up - for what you're fightin' for, my friends  
Stand up - for what you're fightin' for  
Stand up - some things you can't ignore  
Stand Proud - for what your fightin' for, my friends

Don't give up and let your shadows swallow up your mind  
No, that's no way to treat yourself - just leave your doubts behind

Stand up - for what you're fightin' for  
Stand up - just don't take anymore  
Stand up - for what you're fightin' for, my friends  
Stand up - for what you're fightin' for  
Stand up - some things you can't ignore  
Stand Proud - for what your fightin' for, my friends

Stand up - for what you're fightin' for  
Stand up - just don't take anymore  
Stand up - for what you're fightin' for, my friends  
Stand up - for what you're fightin' for  
Stand up - some things you can't ignore  
Stand Proud - for what your fightin' for, my friends

Stand up  
Stand up  
Stand proud  
Stand up

Auch wenn sie dieser Tag sichtlich fertig gemacht hatte, war Sayda in der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde äußerlich wieder ganz die Alte. Sie schnauzte eine zickige kleine Gryffindor-Drittklässlerin an, weil sie Professor Sprout eine „aufgeblasene Dumpfbacke" genannt hatte (wow, einmal ein anderer Lehrer!) und verteilte viermal Nachsitzen wegen mysteriösen Gerüchten über einen gewissen Tränkemeister… Sehr lustig – Voldemort hatte angeblich einen Bruder, der über ein paar Ecken mit Severus verwandt war und damit wären ja familiäre Bande zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und ihm hergestellt. Zum Totlachen. Das Problem war nur, dass einige das wohl ernsthaft zu glauben schienen…

Extrem angenervt verließ Sayda am Ende der Stunden das Klassenzimmer und trottete wie automatisch zum Schulleiterbüro. Doch anscheinend hatte Minerva das Passwort geändert, ohne es ihr mitzuteilen, denn der hässliche Wasserspeier lachte sie nur aus und faselte mal wieder dummes Zeug. In der der Großen Schlacht hatte er wohl seine restlichen steinernen Gehirnzellen verloren. Also lief sie wartend vor der versteckten Tür auf und ab, in der Hoffnung, dass Minerva bald herauskommen und ihr das neue Passwort verraten würde.

Sie war gerade wieder einmal vorbei, als der Wasserspeier zur Seite sprang. Schnell wandte sie sich um und hatte schon beinahe den Mund offen, als sie merkte, dass es gar nicht die Schulleiterin war, die herausgetreten war. Es war Severus. Eine Weile lang sahen sie sich nur schweigend an, dann murmelte er etwas von „Milchreis" und eilte davon.

„Milchreis?", fragte Sayda laut und die geheime Tür lag vor ihr. Aha…

Minerva sah sie wissend an, als sie zur Tür herein kam.

„Habe mir schon gedacht, dass du bald wieder da bist", meinte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Tut mir leid wegen dem Passwort, aber Severus wollte eine absolut private Unterredung." Sie warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu und wies auf einen Stuhl. „Setz dich doch."

Sayda zögerte kurz, doch dann stellte sie die Frage, die ihr auf der Zunge brannte: „Was wollte er denn?"

„Ähm… Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das sagen darf, aber eigentlich geht es ja um dich… Also gut, er hat gefragt, wie viele feste Freunde du in der Zwischenzeit hattest."

„Du hast hoffentlich keinen erfunden?", sagte Sayda stirnrunzelnd und wunderte sich insgeheim darüber, dass ein Mann wie Severus diesen Gedanken zustande brachte.

„Natürlich nicht! Er war ziemlich… neben der Spur, als er gegangen ist. Ich nehme an…"

„Ja, ich hab' ihn gesehen…" Ihre Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Jetzt wo sie es sich recht überlegte, hatte der Ausdruck in Severus' Augen sehr nach schlechtem Gewissen ausgesehen…

„Dann weißt du sicher auch, wie ernst es ihm ist?"

„Nein", sagte Sayda und klang nun wieder hart. „Ich bin ja normalerweise nicht nachtragend, aber _das_… Nein, da muss er sich schon mehr Mühe geben, um mich zu überzeugen."

Minerva versuchte noch eine Weile, ihre junge Freundin zu umzustimmen, doch das schlug gehörig fehl und irgendwann rauschte diese augenverdrehend aus dem Zimmer.

Kaum hatte Sayda die Tür zu ihrem Quartier aufgestoßen, sah sie auch schon die düstere Gestalt im Dämmerlicht auf ihrem Sofa sitzen.

„Raus!", fauchte sie und wies mit wütender Miene zur Tür. „Sofort!"

„Sayda, ich…"

„RAUS!"

„Sayda, können wir nicht ganz in Ruhe…"

„NEIN! Und jetzt hau ab!" Wütend knallte sie die Tür hinter Severus zu. Hallooo? Sonst noch was? Was machte der Kerl einfach in ihrem Wohnzimmer?

„Sayda?", klang es dumpf von draußen herein, doch sie ignorierte es, ging ins Bad, stellte ihre Musik auf höchste Lautstärke und ließ sich das heiße Wasser aus dem Duschkopf durch die Haare fließen. Hach, wie entspannend…

Nach einer guten Viertelstunde trat sie in frischen Klamotten auf den Gang hinaus, doch der war wie ausgestorben. Obwohl, nicht ganz: Auf dem steinernen Boden entdeckte sie etwas, das verdammt nach einer Feige aussah. Genauer gesagt, nach einer Feige und einer Zimtstange. Nun, die Kombi war gut und nachdem sie sowieso ein leichtes Hungergefühl verspürte, konnte sie auch gleich etwas essen. Während sie so da saß und kaute, dachte Sayda noch einmal über Minervas Worte nach, die ja irgendwie gerade eben bestätigt worden waren. War Severus am Ende doch nicht über sie hinweg? Bei dem Gedanken bekam sie eine leichte Gänsehaut. Aber wie war es mit ihr? Zugegeben, sie hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, auf Abstand zu gehen, und war auch nicht wirklich nett zu ihm gewesen, aber wenn man es genau betrachtete, war das nicht gerade wieder ein Grund…? Oder machte sie sich gerade nur selbst ein schlechtes Gewissen?

Am nächsten Morgen war sie jedenfalls soweit, dass sie sich während einer Freistunde in die Kerker hinunter stahl und an die schwere Holztür des Tränkeklassenzimmers klopfte.

Severus war gerade mal wieder dabei, eine 2.-Klässlerin zusammenzuscheißen.

„Herein!", rief er und klang dabei ein wenig ungehalten.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln betrat Sayda den Raum und alle Schüler starrten mit offenem Mund auf sie. Wie konnte die nur so seelenruhig hier hereinspaziert kommen, wo doch gerade die Hölle los war?

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte Severus betont gefasst.

„Ich müsste Sie mal ganz kurz sprechen", meinte Sayda und nickte mit dem Kopf zur Tür.

Severus grunzte etwas Unverständliches und rauschte hinter ihr her aus dem Raum, nicht ohne den verängstigten Kindern noch einen finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen.

„So, was ist jetzt?", erkundigte er sich etwas ungeduldig.

Sayda biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte sie und umarmte ihn kurz. Dann meinte sie: „Du solltest vielleicht wieder in die Klasse gehen…" Sie wandte sich um und ließ Severus völlig verblüfft zurück.

In den nächsten Tagen wich sie seinem Blick tunlichst aus und verhielt sich so kühl wie immer, als sei nie irgendetwas geschehen. Aída merkte jedenfalls nichts, nur Minerva schien wieder auf unerklärliche Art und Weise von den Vorkommnissen informiert worden zu sein. Allerdings hatte Sayda keine Lust, sich auf ein Gespräch einzulassen, das mit Sicherheit davon handeln würde, dass sie sich doch nicht so anstellen sollte, und hockte stattdessen auf ihrem Sofa, spielte wieder mal mit ihrem Medaillon und sinnierte über ihre widersprüchlichen Gefühle. Irgendwie hatte Minerva ja auch Recht, sie stellte sich schon ziemlich an, aber andererseits hatte sie absolut keinen Bock darauf, als eine von vielen in einer Reihe aus – okay, das war arrogant – gutaussehenden Frauen zu enden. Und genau das schien sich da ja anzubahnen – oder doch nicht? Schließlich war nach Artemis keine mehr gekommen… Das hieß ja dann… Sayda überfiel wieder dieses typische Gänsehaut-Herzkribbeln-Gefühl, bei dem sie sich am liebsten auf ihrem Bett einrollen wollte, aber eigentlich musste sie noch Hausaufgaben korrigieren und entschloss sich so, ins Lehrerzimmer zu gehen. Vielleicht war ja Aída da. Oder sonst jemand, mit dem man sich ein bisschen unterhalten konnte.

Tatsächlich waren einige auf die Idee gekommen, das lästige Korrigieren in Gesellschaft von Bekannten durchzuführen. Sogar Severus. Sayda setzte sich auf den letzten freien Platz, gegenüber von ihm, und packte die zwanzig Pergamentrollen ihrer 6. Klasse aus.

Langsam leerte sich der Raum und als Filius Flitwick gerade als letzter die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, legte Severus seine Feder beiseite, jedoch nicht ohne vorher noch ein dickes, rotes M auf einen Aufsatz geschrieben zu haben.

„Sayda…"

Sie hob den Kopf und hielt beim Schreiben inne. Was kam jetzt?

„Sayda… Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass… dass es mir leid tut, was geschehen ist. Und… und dass Artemis nichts ist… im Vergleich zu dir…"

Sayda saß stocksteif auf ihrem Stuhl und hatte das Gefühl, gleich umkippen zu müssen, als das Geständnis endlich ihren Verstand erreichte. Hin- und hergerissen fehlten ihr die Worte. Severus schluckte und wandte sich ab. Mit einer Hand kehrte er seine Sachen zusammen, stand auf und wollte gerade gehen, da erregte Sayda wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie fummelte an ihrem Kragen herum und zog – das Medaillon an der goldenen Kette aus ihrem Ausschnitt. Wie versteinert blieb er stehen und starrte auf das schimmernde Schmuckstück in ihrer Hand, bis sie es wieder unter den Stoff ihres Kleides gleiten ließ. Sie lächelte, räumte ihre Sachen zusammen und ging an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum.

Sayda überlegte, ob sie sich nach dieser Aktion nicht lieber krankmelden sollte, doch nachdem Severus die Tage irgendwie angeschlagen wirkte, ließ sie es; sie konnte Minerva ja nicht ohne Tränkelehrer lassen.

Zurück in ihrem Quartier warf sie sich aufs Sofa und zählte die Ritzen zwischen den großen Steinen in der Mauer. Doch ihre Gedanken drifteten immer wieder ab und landeten bei einer gewissen Person, die jetzt wohl ebenso verwundert ein paar Stockwerke weiter unten hockte. Sie seufzte. Jetzt musste sie sich irgendwie ablenken. Kurzentschlossen packte sie eine Prise Flohpulver und ein paar Sekunden später stand sie in Sirias und Icarus' Küche.

„Siria?", rief sie in die Stille hinein. Was, wenn ihre beste Freundin gar nicht daheim war? Doch sie hatte Glück, denn nur wenige Augenblicke später stand Siria vor ihr und sie umarmten sich lang und innig.

„Mensch, lang nicht mehr gesehen, so anstrengend, die kleinen Biester?", grinste Siria.

„Das kannst du wohl laut sagen! Und wie läuft deine Ausbildung?"

„Fast durch!" Der Stolz in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Nur noch eine praktische Prüfung und dann bin ich eine waschechte Aurorin!"

„Ist ja cool! Wie geht's Caru?"

„Ach, dem geht's bestens!" Sirias Augen glitzerten. „Gibt's was Neues von der Fledermaus-Front, das ich wissen müsste?"

Sayda schwieg und errötete leicht.

„Ah, ich wusste es doch! Hätt' mich auch gewundert, wenn du dich verändert hättest! Ich hab' erst vorgestern Minerva getroffen und sie hat mir erzählt, dass er ganz wild hinter dir her ist – nur du gibst ihm einen Korb nach dem anderen? Was ist, kein Geier-Kuscheln mehr?"

„Siria, du bist doof! Nein, ich weiß auch nicht… Meist nervt Severus einfach nur und dann lässt er wieder seinen Charme spielen…"

„Oh nein, bitte benutz nicht die Wörter „Severus" und „Charme" in einem Satz, solang ich dabei bin!", unterbrach Siria sie mit leicht angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck.

Sayda funkelte sie böse an, dann erzählte sie ihr von der Feigenaktion und den diversen Unterredungen mit Minerva.

„Also, wenn ich mal zusammenfassen darf: Fledermäuschen hat dir mal wieder den Kopf verdreht…" Sayda öffnete empört den Mund, doch Siria winkte ab. „… und du weißt bloß noch nicht, was du davon halten sollst?"

„Na ja, so ungefähr… Kannst du mir mal verraten, warum du immer so klar siehst und ich mir dabei immer wie ein Depperle vorkomm'?"

„Nun, ganz einfach", meinte Siria amüsiert. „Ich bin ein Seelenklempner und du nicht, beziehungsweise, du bist mein Patient. Das gehört sich dann so."

„Klaaaar!"

„Ja, im Ernst! Und wo wir gerade bei „Ernst" sind – hast du den neuen Artikel von Alechia gelesen?"

„Welchen – den mit den Gummischnecken oder den mit den Warzen?"

„Weder noch." Siria klang jetzt fast ein wenig besorgt. „Ich mein' den, in dem sie damit droht, Hogwartsschüler zu entführen, wenn..."

„_Entführen_? Wenn was?"

„Wenn Severus nicht von seinem Posten zurücktritt."

„Himmel, was haben die eigentlich mit ihm?! Sonst waren sie doch immer hinter _mir_ her!", rief Sayda aufgebracht.

„Tja, er hat sich ein bisschen unbeliebt gemacht, hier und dort einen Kommentar zu viel abgegeben und dann gemerkt, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so eine gute Idee gewesen ist. Hast du von dem Schwindel mit dem Tränkemeister-Bankett gehört? Die haben's ihm ganz schön gezeigt, aber glaubst' es? – Der Mann lernt nicht dazu!"

„Ähm, eins versteh' ich ja immer noch nicht. _Worum_ geht es bei diesen Streitigkeiten eigentlich immer?", fragte Sayda stirnrunzelnd.

„Streitigkeiten – du bist gut! Kleinkrieg würde es wahrscheinlich besser treffen! Nun, es geht um dich. Severus hat sich irgendwann, kurz nachdem du weg gegangen bist, in den Kopf gesetzt, bei den Gerüchten mitmischen zu müssen – und im Frühjahr hat er dann eine 180°-Wende eingelegt und faucht Alechia seitdem an wie eine tollwütige Schlange. Nur sollte man das bei der halt nicht machen. Außerdem hat sich Alechia noch eine Komplizin gekrallt, die wohl ein bisschen sehr hinter Geld her ist und ein reges Interesse an den angeblich noch vollständigen 10 000 Galleonen hat, die im Snape'schen Verlies in Gringotts lagern sollen."

Sayda verdrehte die Augen, einmal mehr an diesem Tag. Das war ja alles noch viel komplizierter, als es aussah! Nur ein bisschen blöd, dass von den 10 000 Galleonen nicht mehr ganz so viele übrig waren. Doch wer die Komplizin war, wusste sie ja bereits.

„Artemis Hauntwood", berichtete sie ihrer Freundin, „derzeit Verteidigungsprofessorin in Hogwarts. Minni würde im Moment nichts lieber tun, als sie rauszuschmeißen, auch wenn das hieße, dass sie den Job selbst übernehmen muss."

„Ja, sie scheint sowas wie Alechias rechte Hand zu sein – und eine echt miese Folterknechtin dazu, sie soll schon mal einige Monate in Askaban eingesessen haben, wegen irgendwelchen dunklen Machenschaften. Ist schon lange her, aber die Leute sagen, sie hätte sich keinen Deut gebessert."

„Klingt verdammt nach ihr."

„Sag ich's nich'?"

Die beiden schwiegen einige Zeit, dann meinte Sayda: „Hat Alechia eigentlich gesagt, wann das Ultimatum abgelaufen ist?"

„Ja, soweit ich weiß am 17. Oktober."

Sayda starrte sie entgeistert an. „Spinnst du?! Warum hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt, verflucht!" Sie sprang auf und lief suchend durch den Raum.

„Hey, was hast du denn? Was machst du für einen Aufstand?", fragte Siria irritiert.

„Hast du hier so etwas wie einen Kalender – ach da…" Sayda riss einige Blätter ab, bis nur noch eine blanke, schwarze 17 zu sehen war. „Weißt du, was das bedeutet?!"

Siria blieb der Mund offen stehen. „_Heute_? _Heute_ will Alechia in Hogwarts eindringen?"

„Anscheinend! Verdammt, ich muss Minni warnen! War nett, dich mal wieder zu sehen, ja? Auch wenn du ein bisschen aktueller sein könntest, das nächste Mal…" Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in den grünen Flammen.

Sie hastete die Treppen hinauf, bis sie vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen war.

„Mi-Milchreis!", keuchte sie und stürmte die Treppe hinauf. Sie klopfte nur kurz und riss die Tür.

Minerva sprang erschrocken auf, als Sayda plötzlich in ihr Büro geplatzt kam.

„Merlin, Sayda! Was ist denn jetzt passiert?"

„Minni, Alechia will heute Nacht hier herkommen und Schüler entführen!"

„Alechia? Du meinst… Nein, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Woher willst du das denn wissen?"

„Sie hat es in einem Nebensatz in irgendeinem von ihren schwachsinnigen Artikeln erwähnt und Siria meint, dass es vielleicht nicht schaden könnte, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen."

„Nein, in der Tat nicht… In Ordnung, in zwei Minuten im Lehrerzimmer, ja? Ich trommel alle Lehrer zusammen."

Wenige Minuten später war die gesamte Hogwartsbelegschaft im Lehrerzimmer versammelt – mit einer Ausnahme: Artemis Hauntwood schien keiner gefunden zu haben. Oder vielleicht hatte sie ja auch keiner finden _wollen_… Mit ein paar schnellen Worten klärte Minerva ihre Lehrer auf und teilte sie dann in Pärchen auf, die überall im Schloss Wache halten sollten. Bei Aída zögerte sie ein wenig, bevor sie sie mit Pomona Sprout zusammen steckte – was Severus und Sayda übrig ließ. Letztere konnte sich gerade noch ein genervtes Augenrollen verkneifen, als sie aus der Tür trat, um ihren Posten auf dem kleinen Turm, dessen Balkon direkt zum Haupttor zeigte, zu beziehen. Severus tauchte nur wenig später auf und gemeinsam vollzogen sie die Magie-Aufspür-Zauber, die einen Alarm in Minervas Büro auslösten, sobald gezaubert wurde. Schließlich hockten sie ein Stück voneinander entfernt auf dem steinernen Boden und warteten.

Langsam kroch Sayda die Kälte in den Beinen hoch. Hätte sie doch nur an einen Mantel oder so etwas gedacht, jetzt war es zu spät. Sollte sie auch nur einen Aufwärm-Zauber sprechen, würde Minerva innerhalb von Sekunden vor ihr stehen und ganz und gar nicht erfreut sein. Allerdings wusste sie jetzt zumindest, wieso Severus ein wenig später gekommen war: Er schien seine sieben Gehirnzellen noch beisammen gehabt zu haben und hatte sich seinen Winterumhang geholt. Bibbernd warf sie ihm zum wiederholten Male einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu, mit dem Unterschied, dass er es diesmal bemerkte.

„Hier", meinte er nur und hielt seinen Umhang für sie auf.

Sayda zögerte kurz, dann krabbelte sie zu ihm hinüber. Severus legte seinen Arm mit dem Umhang behutsam um sie und sie konnte nicht wiederstehen und rückte ein wenig näher an ihn heran. Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich gegen ihn und lächelte ein wenig, als er sie kurz drückte. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten gestand sie sich ein, dass sie dieses Gefühl vermisst hatte.

Es ging auf Mitternacht zu und noch immer war nichts passiert. So langsam hegte Sayda den Verdacht, dass Alechia sie nur einfach wieder verarscht hatte und jetzt in ihrem Versteck saß und sich bei der Vorstellung, dass Minerva ihre Kollegen in der Kälte Wache schieben ließ, einen Ast lachte. An Severus leicht genervten Blick konnte sie erkennen, dass ihm wahrscheinlich ähnliches durch den Kopf ging. Irgendwann konnte sie ihre Augen nicht mehr offen halten und langsam rutschte sie an seiner Seite hinunter. Ihr Kopf fiel in seinen Schoß und noch bevor sie es merkte, war sie eingeschlafen.

/

_A/N: __**Disillusion**__ hatten wir ja schon im Kapitel davor. Dann folgt __**Stand Up**__ von __**Bonnie Tyler**__._


	37. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer: _

_Okay, ich werd' langsam bescheuert mit dem Disclaimer. Also: Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. Die Filmszene: Copyright by Warner Bros. Bonnie Tyler, Harrison Ford, Rea Garvey & Reamonn, Johnny Depp gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe. Dasselbe gilt für Alan Rickman und seine Schauspielkollegen. Bei „Alice im Wunderland" meine ich den Tim Burton Film von 2010 oder so._

_Und meins ist der Rest, nü? :)_

_A/N: Okay, jetz wird's nochmal heftig, aber bald ist Schluss, versprochen ;)_

_Ach ja, ich bin ne Weile wieder weg, Familienurlaub …_

/

Als Sayda am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich wie gerädert. Ächzend drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und versuchte, sich Einzelheiten der letzten Nacht ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, doch die Erinnerungen verblassten und entglitten ihr.

„Sayda?"

Mit einem spitzen Schrei fuhr sie hoch.

„Himmel, Minni! Wozu musst du mich so erschrecken!?", keuchte sie.

„Es ist wegen Severus."

„Severus?", fragte Sayda erstaunt und sah sich zum ersten Mal um. Sie war immer noch auf dem Turm, doch Severus…

„Er ist weg."

„Weg? Wie, weg?"

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber er ist nirgends im Schloss, ich habe alles abgesucht. Und Artemis ist auch wie vom Erdboden verschluckt." Minerva klang besorgt. „Ich habe gedacht, du hättest vielleicht eine Ahnung, wo er stecken könnte…"

Beinahe meinte Sayda, einen leisen Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme zu hören und sah irritiert an sich herunter. Da bemerkte sie das Medaillon in ihrer Hand. Es war ein Stückchen geöffnet und ein Fitzelchen Pergament lugte daraus hervor. Mit vor Aufregung zittrigen Fingern zog sie den Zettel heraus und faltete ihn auf.

_Diesmal hat sie vielleicht noch einen Witz gemacht, aber in Zukunft wird sie das nicht mehr tun. Pass auf Dich auf!_

Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Was bedeutete das? Sollte das etwa heißen, dass…?

„Was ist? Sayda, was steht da?"

Mit einem Kloß im Hals reichte sie Minerva das Pergament. Diese erstarrte, kaum dass sie die Notiz überflogen hatte.

„Was…", murmelte sie tonlos. „Ist er… ist er los, um Alechia zu stoppen?"

Saydas Gedanken rasten. Nein… Alechia hatte Artemis – und wahrscheinlich noch viel mehr Leute zu ihrem Schutz. Und selbst wenn sie nur zu zweit wären! Sicher hatte Alechia alles bis ins kleinste Detail geplant und wartete nur darauf, dass Severus die Nerven verlor und sich letztendlich doch auf sie stürzte – beziehungsweise direkt in einen Hinterhalt oder etwas Ähnliches.

„Mi-Minni? Warst du bei Hagrid? Vielleicht hat er etwas bemerkt…"

„Hagrid! Du bist genial, Sayda! Hagrid! Dass ich nicht selbst daran gedacht habe!" Minerva rannte beinahe, so eilig hatte sie es, zu dem Wildhüter zu kommen. Sayda überlegte nicht lange und stürmte hinterher.

„Also, ich hab' zwar was gehört, aber das hätt' genauso gut einfach n Tier gewesen sein könn', Professor", meinte Hagrid wenige Augenblicke später etwas verschlafen.

„Und wo war das?", drängte Minerva.

„Hm, lass'n Se mich mal überleg'n… Bei der Peitschenden Weide, ja, da war's…"

Die Schulleiterin schaute verwirrt, doch Sayda schlug erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.

„Die Heulende Hütte!", wisperte sie. „Oh, Alechia ist so _krank_!"

„Ich hole die Auroren!", rief Minerva und lief los. „Und du, Sayda, rührst dich bloß nicht vom Fleck, bevor ich zurück bin! Wer weiß, was da alles in der Hütte lauert!"

Sayda nickte, doch kaum hatte ihre Freundin das Schloss betreten, machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte zur Peitschenden Weide.

Ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich, als sie in den Tunnel kletterte: gedämpfte Stimmen drangen durch die Dunkelheit zu ihr. Je näher sie kam, desto deutlicher wurden sie. Schließlich erreichte sie den Einstieg. Die Kiste, die Harry vor knapp zweieinhalb Jahren verschoben hatte, war nicht wieder davor platziert worden und so hatte sie freien Blick auf die Geschehnisse. Auf eine grausame Art und Weise fühlte sie sich in die Große Schlacht zurückversetzt, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass sie jetzt nicht Harry, Hermine und Ron als Unterstützung neben sich wusste und dass Severus in dem schäbigen Raum nun zwei Personen gegenüber standen. Genauer gesagt, zwei Frauen. Alechia und Artemis. Diese falsche Schlange.

„Na, na, wen haben wir denn da?", spottete Alechia. „Snapey höchstpersönlich, wie putzig! Daraus schließ' ich mal, dass du meine Nachricht gefunden hast? Wäre ja auch schade gewesen, wenn sie in die Hände dieses riesigen Dummkopfs Hagrid geraten wäre… Nun? Was hast du jetzt vor? Mich zu erledigen? Oder wolltest du dich noch eine Nacht lang mit der guten Artemis vergnügen? Wie ich gehört hab', war das ja eine _ganz_ heiße Sache zwischen euch zweien!"

Artemis lachte laut und dreckig.

„Tja, eine Weile lang hat er mir wirklich geglaubt, nicht wahr? Aber dann musste ich leider entdecken, dass das Verlies bei Gringotts ein bisschen zu leer war für meinen Geschmack – ich denke, da hat meine Vorgängerin gewütet. Im Übrigen das einzige, wofür ich Sayda wirklich bewundere: sie hat Snapey um den Finger gewickelt, sich das Geld geschnappt und ist dann getürmt. Griechenland, ist das richtig?"

„Sie ist nicht getürmt", presste Severus zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Oh doch, schließlich war sie eineinhalb Jahre lang unauffindbar, oder etwa nicht? Hattet ihr zwei Turteltäubchen etwa Kontakt? Und ich dachte, ich wäre das einzig Wahre für dich!" Theatralisch warf Artemis ihr langes Haar zurück und stöhnte übertrieben.

In Sayda kroch eine unglaubliche Wut hoch und sie musste alle Mühe aufwenden, um der Verteidigungslehrerin nicht knurrend an die Kehle zu gehen. So leise sie konnte, zog sie sich aus dem Loch hinauf in das Zimmer. Alechia und Artemis, die mit dem Rücken zu ihr standen, bemerkten nichts.

„Snapey, meine Geduld ist langsam am Ende… Entweder du machst jetzt was, oder ich fang' an", grummelte Alechia.

Stille.

„Na guuuut! Soll ich dir mal was verraten? Aurelius war ziemlich sauer, als du wieder aufgewacht bist. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie er getobt hat! Die Aufseher von dem Drecksloch Askaban waren ziemlich durch den Wind danach. Du weißt doch, welchen Aurelius ich meine? Aurelius Hexbeth? Na, klingelt's?"

Lautlos tastete Sayda sich in der Düsternis an der Wand entlang.

„Boah, Snapey, du bist vielleicht ein Langweiler!", seufzte Alechia und zog ihren Zauberstab. „Zeit, ein bisschen mehr _Action_ in die Sache zu bringen. Na, was meinst du?"

Mit einem bösen Kichern trat Artemis aus der Schusslinie.

„Und, sollen wir's auf die ganz traditionelle Art machen, so mit Verbeugen und so? – Na, wenn du keine Meinung hast… ich denke nicht!"

Der Fluch kam so unerwartet, dass Severus kaum Möglichkeit hatte, sich darauf einzustellen. Zwar vollführte er noch rechtzeitig eine spektakuläre Abwehrbewegung, doch der orange-rote Lichtstrahl traf trotzdem direkt auf seinen Arm. Es gab ein scheußliches Knacken, dann fiel sein Zauberstab klappernd zu Boden.

„Tja, ohne Skele-Wachs kann man _das_ nicht mehr richten."Alechia lachte wie eine Besessene, während Severus wie vom Blitz getroffen auf der Stelle verharrte.

Doch plötzlich stand Sayda vor ihm und das wischte Alechia das Grinsen vom Gesicht.

„Oho, Sayda! Lange nicht gesehen, altes Haus. Nun, verzeih mir, aber du kommst zu einem denkbar ungünstigen Zeitpunkt. Hättest du vielleicht die Gnade, ein wenig zur Seite zu gehen, damit ich weiter mit dem Fledermaus-Mann abrechnen kann?"

„Nein!", fauchte Sayda. „Lass deine dreckigen Finger von Severus!" Sie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter und sah, dass dieser sich ein Stück entfernt zu einem der vernagelten Fenster zurückgezogen hatte.

„Ooooch, du willst mir doch nicht etwa sagen, dass du wegen _ihm_ wieder gekommen bist?"

Artemis in ihrer dunklen Ecke japste vor Lachen.

„Alechia, ich warne dich… Noch ein Wort…"

„Und dann ist was?" Alechia hatte einen Sprung nach vorne gemacht und stand nun seitlich versetzt vor Sayda. „Sag schon, was ist dann? Wenn du denkst, ausgerechnet du könntest mich davon abhalten, auf diesem kläglichen Haufen von einem Professor herum zu hüpfen, hast du dich getäuscht, und wie! Du hast es immer noch nicht kapiert, oder? Hexbeth, _Aurelius_ _Hexbeth_, war mein _Mentor_! Bevor ihn dieser unglückliche Umstand – " Sie wies mit ihrem Zauberstab abfällig auf Severus „– nach Askaban befördert hat. Tja, what a pity, jetzt muss ich halt weitermachen, ne?"

„Du bist das Mieseste, was ich je gesehen hab', Alechia!"

„Hm", meinte sie schulterzuckend, „nachdem ich in deinem Ansehen augenscheinlich eh nicht mehr steigen kann, denke ich, dass du mir auch das hier verzeihen wirst."

Es war zu spät, noch in irgendeiner Weise zu reagieren. Ein schwarz-violetter Strahl schoss aus Alechias Zauberstab und traf Severus voll in die Brust. Er wurde zurückgeschleudert, gegen das zerbrochene Fenster und rutschte dann langsam an der Wand hinunter.

„Severus!", rief Sayda mit erstickter Stimme und rannte zu ihm hinüber. „Severus, oh mein Gott!"

„Alles gut, alles gut…", versuchte er abzuwiegeln, doch er keuchte, als hätte er gerade einen Marathonlauf hinter sich.

„Nein, nichts ist gut!" Sayda klang leicht hysterisch, als er zusehends schwächer wurde. „Um Himmels Willen, halt durch!"

„Ich… schaff das schon… alles okay, ja…"

„Was ist das nur für ein Fluch!?", murmelte sie verzweifelt, mehr zu sich selbst als zu jemand anderem. „Sev, du weißt, dass ich dich liebe?"

„Jetzt…", meinte er schwach. „Jetzt…" Dann fiel sein Kopf auf die Seite und er blieb regungslos liegen.

Sayda richtete sich auf und eine kalte Wut unterdrückte ihr Empfinden, füllte ihre Gedanken aus. Betont gefasst drehte sie sich zu Alechia um.

„Du. Schwein!", knurrte sie und fletschte die Zähne wie ein wilder Hund. „Das wirst du büßen!"

„Du kannst es nicht beweisen!", ätzte Alechia, doch der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war nur noch ein halbes Grinsen. Wenn auch ein halbes, triumphierendes Grinsen.

„Ich kann es vielleicht nicht _beweisen_, aber das hindert mich nicht daran, es zu _wissen_!", schrie Sayda.

„Hm, aber dann bist du immer noch alleine – zumindest, wenn der Fluch anders wirkt als ich ihn geplant hatte. Scheint ihn ja ziemlich erwischt zu haben."

„ICH MACH DICH FERTIG!" Sayda stürzte sich mit Zähnen und Klauen auf ihre frühere Freundin, den Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche schon lange vergessen. Sie rang sie zu Boden, verpasste ihr einen saftigen Kinnhaken und eine sauber gesetzte Watschen nach der anderen. Erst als sie dumpfe Schritte näher kommen hörte, ließ sie von ihr ab.

Alechia rappelte sich hoch und starrte sie entsetzt und mit plötzlich angstgeweiteten Augen an.

„Du Höllenweib!", kreischte sie schrill. „Verschwinde!"

„Das werde ich tun, aber sicher nicht allzu bald!", brüllte Sayda zurück und wischte sich Blut von der Stirn. „Hörst du das? – Auroren! Eine _Menge_ Auroren! Bevor ich gehe, will ich sehen, wie sie dich _abführen_! Dich und deine miese Kröte von einer Verbündeten!" Sie fixierte ihre Gegnerin mit tödlichen Blicken und in ihren Augen loderte Feuer wie noch nie zuvor.

Die ersten stämmigen Auroren kraxelten schnaufend durch das Loch herein, sahen sich um und Sayda wies mit abfälligem Gesichtsausdruck auf Alechia und Artemis, die stocksteif da standen und sich nicht zu rühren wagten. Erst als die beiden in magischen Ketten lagen, wandte sie sich wieder um. Ihre Schritte wurden schneller, während sie den Raum durchquerte, sodass sie beinahe aus dem Rennen neben Severus niedersank.

„Sev… Komm schon, wach auf…"

Da spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken und als sie aufsah, entdeckte sie Minerva. Ihr Haar hatte sich teilweise aus dem Knoten gelöst und hing ihr lang und grau meliert über die Schultern.

„Sayda, Poppy wird ihn wieder hinkriegen, ja? Alechia wird auspacken und dann ist es endgültig vorbei."

Wie betäubt ließ sie sich von Minerva mitziehen. Sie merkte gar nicht, wie sie durch den feuchten Tunnel krochen, wie sie zum Schloss hinauf liefen, wie sie sich in Minervas Büro an den Schreibtisch setzten, zwei Tassen mit dampfendem Tee in den Händen.

Erst gegen Abend schienen die Lebensgeister in sie zurückzukehren, denn da kam Madam Pomfrey zu ihnen hoch und berichtete mit einem kleinen Lächeln, dass Alechia und Artemis gestanden hatten und sie nun wüsste, um was für einen Fluch es sich gehandelt hatte.

„Der Sud des lebenden Todes in Spruchform – eine gigantische Leistung, so etwas zu erfinden, aber es dürfte ganz einfach ausklingen wie der Trank auch. Halb so schlimm also, denke ich", erklärte sie mit einem Hauch Begeisterung in der Stimme. „Mit dem anderen Fluch hat sie allerdings schon weit mehr Schaden angerichtet, ich weiß echt nicht, wie ich _das_ reparieren soll…"

Sayda hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz würde noch ein Stück tiefer rutschen. Es hatte Severus' Zauberstabarm getroffen – was hieß das? Sie war drauf und dran in den Krankenflügel zu rennen, doch Minerva hielt sie zurück.

„Warte noch ein wenig, ja? Kümmer dich um die Schüler, die Armen verstehen gar nicht, was passiert ist. Plötzlich die vielen Auroren auf dem Schulgelände…"

Sayda nickte ergeben und trottete die Treppe hinunter. Doch kaum hatte sie den Wasserspeier hinter sich gelassen, hörte sie auch schon die aufgeregten Stimmen vieler Kinder.

„Professor Shevell!", rief ein Mädchen über die Menge hinweg. Eine Vertrauensschülerin. „Professor, was ist los? Die Auroren – keiner der Lehrer in der Nähe!"

Tatsächlich. Jetzt erst erinnerte sie sich, dass ja alle Lehrer mit in der Heulenden Hütte gewesen waren.

„Wo ist die Schulleiterin?"

„Was ist passiert?"

„Wurde jemand verhaftet? Ein Verbrecher?"

„Mord! Totschlag! Folter!"

„RUHE!", rief Sayda über den Lärm hinweg. „Ruhe! Ja, es ist jemand verhaftet worden, aber ich weiß selber nicht genau, wer. Tatsache ist nur, dass der Unterricht morgen ausfällt…"

Ohrenbetäubende Jubelrufe brachen überall los und Saydas Worte gingen in dem Gebrüll unter. Kopfschüttelnd stieg sie die Treppen wieder hinauf und verbarrikadierte sich in ihrem Quartier. Eine Weile lief sie rastlos auf und ab, mit Gedanken im Krankenflügel bei Severus. Wieso sollte sie sich eigentlich nicht hinaufschleichen? Die Schüler würden sich sicher nicht groß dafür interessieren und selbst wenn, dann konnte sie immer noch erzählen, sie würde sich einen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen holen. Oder etwas Ähnliches.

Leise stahl sie sich die Treppen hinauf und lauschte an der Tür. Sie hörte Poppy reden und schließlich in ihrem Büro verschwinden. Die Luft war rein. Auf Zehenspitzen näherte sie sich dem einzigen belegten Bett, in dem Severus auf der Seite lag und allem Anschein nach fest schlief.

„Severus!", hauchte Sayda und strich ihm sanft über den Oberarm. „Bist du wach?"

Severus regte sich ein wenig und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Ich bin's, Sev. Wie geht's dir?"

Ein kurzes Schnauben sagte ihr, dass es gar nicht _so_ schlimm sein konnte. Dann fummelte er mit einer dick bandagierten Hand an seinem T-Shirt herum und zog es ein Stückchen nach oben. Vorsichtig schob Sayda es weiter hoch und musste unwillkürlich ein wenig lächeln.

„Mensch, was hast du zu Alechia gesagt, dass sie sich genötigt fühlte, dir ein Fenster im Rücken zu versenken?"

„Du weißt genau…", begann Severus mit heiserer Stimme, doch Sayda würgte ihn ab: „Ja, sicher." Der Gedanke tauchte plötzlich in ihrem Kopf auf. „Hey, rutsch mal n Stück!" Sie kletterte neben ihn in das schmale Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn. Oh, wie sehr hatte sie das vermisst!

„Wenn du mich rausschmeißt…", kam es gedämpft von Severus.

„Keine Angst, _so_ breit bin ich ja jetzt auch wieder nicht!"

„Aber du _machst_ dich breit."

„Danke."

„Bitte."

Sayda lächelte. In diesem Moment fühlte sie sich wie der glücklichste Mensch auf dieser Welt.

Als Madam Pomfrey am nächsten Morgen aus ihrem Büro kam, fand sie die beiden eng umschlungen und tief schlafend vor. Vor Schreck ließ sie die Teekanne, die sie in der Hand gehalten hatte, fallen und die zerschellte mit lautem Klirren auf dem steinernen Boden.

„Mrgh…"

„Ruhe, Sev!"

Sprachlos trat sie näher und rieb sich die Augen. Träumte sie etwa? Das konnte doch nicht wirklich wahr sein! Nein, das musste Einbildung sein!

„Severus?", sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme. „Sayda?"

„W's?", kam es von Sayda, dann erkannte sie Poppy und sie schloss schnell wieder die Augen.

„Ich…" Selbst wenn die Schulkrankenschwester Worte gefunden hätte, hätte sie keine Möglichkeit gehabt, diese auszusprechen, denn in diesem Moment flog die Tür des Krankenflügels auf und Minerva stürmte herein. Doch als sie die seltsame Szenerie wahrnahm, blieb sie abrupt stehen.

„Was…? Sayda? Ähm, Poppy…"

„Bitte", meinte diese tonlos, „bitte sag mir, dass ich träume, Minerva!" Aber dann breitete sich die Erkenntnis über ihr Gesicht aus. „_Deshalb_ also, Minerva? _Deshalb_?"

„In der Tat. Komm, ich erkläre es dir bei einer Tasse Tee…" Damit geleitete die Schulleiterin Madam Pomfrey zurück in ihr Büro.

Vorsichtig öffnete Sayda wieder ihre Augen. Nun, jetzt musste sie wohl damit leben, dass Poppy Bescheid wusste.

„Severus!", flüsterte sie und stupste ihn an.

„Was?", fragte er müde.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Und _dafür_ hast du mich geweckt? Na, herzlichen Dank!"

„Pff! Dann halt nicht."

„Nein, schon gut. Ich dich auch."

Gegen Mittag scheuchte Poppy die beiden schließlich auf. Sie wollte sich noch einmal Severus' Handgelenk ansehen, das durch Alechias Fluch beträchtlichen Schaden genommen hatte.

„Diese Schlampe hatte Recht, ohne Skele-Wachs ist hier schwer was auszurichten…", knurrte sie leise.

Sayda blinzelte. Hatte sie sich gerade verhört oder hatte die Schulkrankenschwester gerade tatsächlich „Schlampe" gesagt? Wow, sie hätte nicht mal gedacht, dass dieser das Wort bekannt war!

„Oh, wenn die nicht jahrzehntelang Askaban bekommt, ess' ich meine gesammelten Aufzeichnungen auf!"

„Was genau ist es denn jetzt eigentlich?", erkundigte Minerva sich mit besorgter Stimme.

„Ach, eine Art Sprengfluch, aber präziser als ein _Confringo_", erläuterte Poppy. „Man kann hier sehr schön sehen…"

„Poppy – ich bin kein Versuchsobjekt!", fauchte Severus und bedachte sie mit einem finsteren Blick.

„Tut mir leid, aber Minerva hat gefragt!"

„Und hat auch mal jemand _mich_ gefragt?!"

„Sev – reg dich ab!", meinte Sayda gelangweilt, worauf er mit einem empörten Schnauben antwortete, das sie wiederum mit einem Schulterzucken abtat.

„Also, wo war ich? Ach ja, genau… So, wie schon gesagt, hier kann man sehr schön sehen, wo der Fluch getroffen hat", sagte Poppy und tippte auf eine geschwollene Stelle an Severus' Handgelenk.

„Autsch, verdammt!", zischte der und funkelte sie wütend an.

Madam Pomfrey rollte mit den Augen und fuhr fort: „Hier hat er getroffen und sich dann – zack! – fast bis zum Ellbogen hoch ausgebreitet. Sehr spannender Zauber, nur sind die Folgen schwer zu behandeln, wenn man…"

„… so ein Auslaufmodell ist wie du, Sev", beendete Sayda den Satz für sie.

Jedem anderen wäre Severus jetzt sicher kratzend und beißend ins Gesicht gesprungen, doch bei Sayda begnügte er sich mit einem bitterbösen Blick, was Minerva unweigerlich zum lächeln brachte.

„Was hast du dann vor, Poppy? Irgendwie musst du Severus ja wieder zusammenflicken, oder nicht?", fragte die Schulleiterin.

„Nun – auf die traditionelle Art und Weise. Wie die Muggel."

„Nein! Nein, nein, nein! Ich hab' für mein Leben genug Muggel an mir herumbasteln lassen!"

„Nun, erstens ging es nicht um Muggel, sondern um Muggelmethoden. Und zweitens – die Sache ist ganz einfach: entweder du möchtest wieder unterrichten, Tränke brauen, schreiben, was auch immer, dann beißt du jetzt die Zähne zusammen und lässt mich machen, oder du läufst für den Rest deines Lebens mit einem zerschmetterten Unterarm herum", stellte Poppy sachlich fest. „Die Entscheidung liegt ganz bei dir und ich kann dir sagen, dass Möglichkeit zwei auf die Dauer unangenehmer und unpraktischer ist."

Severus starrte wütend vor sich hin.

„Ganz ehrlich?", meinte Sayda. „Du stellst dich gerade schlimmer an als ein muggelgeborener Erstklässler bei einer Verwandlungsprüfung!"

„Danke!", fauchte er.

„Bitte!", zischte sie zurück. „Werd' erwachsen!"

Nun musste Minerva wirklich lachen.

„Es gibt nichts zu lachen", knurrte Severus ungehalten, was die Schulleiterin allerdings auch nicht stoppen konnte.

Sayda grinste. „Poppy, du brauchst nicht mehr zu warten. Schnapp ihn dir, bind ihn irgendwo fest und mach einfach, kooperativer wird er nicht mehr. Obwohl man hier natürlich nicht von kooperativ sprechen kann." Sie stupste ihn mit dem Zeigefinger in die Seite und er zuckte zusammen. „Oh, sorry, hab' ich vergessen. Du bist ja _kitzelig_."

In Severus' Augen loderte Feuer und Sayda wusste, dass sie ihn jetzt genug provoziert hatte.

„So, dann machen wir uns mal an die Wiederinstandsetzung", murmelte Poppy und kramte in einem Schrank herum. „Minerva, Sayda, ich denke nicht, dass ihr das sehen wollt…"

„Definitiv nicht!" Mit einem lieben Lächeln verabschiedete Sayda sich und verließ mit Minerva, die immer noch leise lachte, den Krankenflügel. „War ich zu böse?"

„Nun, ich denke, eine kleine Abreibung schadet ihm dann und wann nicht. Und wenn er sie auf diese Art und Weise haben kann, ganz ohne dass dabei etwas zerstört oder erheblich beschädigt wird, finde ich es in Ordnung."

Ein wenig später kam Siria zu Besuch und erkundigte sich nach den Ereignissen, da der _Tagesprophet_ wiedermal nur ungenaue Aussagen getroffen hatte. Sayda berichtete ihr brav, wenn auch mit einer gehörigen Gänsehaut, als sie von Alechias hundsgemeiner Attacke erzählte. Auch solche Dinge wie Poppys Gesichtsausdruck und Minervas Lachanfall ließ sie nicht aus.

Als sie schließlich gemeinsam bei einer Tasse Tee in Saydas Wohnzimmer saßen, meinte Siria: „Ich hab's geahnt: Du hast einen schlechten Einfluss auf Minerva. Jetzt hab' ich echt Mitleid mit Severus – umgeben von einem Haufen böser Frauen, die ihm Tag und Nacht auflauern, um ihn zu ärgern. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er auf und davon wäre, sobald Madam Pomfrey ihn freigibt."

„Oh nein, das würde er nicht wagen, sonst gibt's Fledermaus-Hackfleisch!"

Siria lachte. „Und ich schein' auch einen schlechten Einfluss auf _dich_ zu haben. Seit wann benutzt du das böse F-Wort?"

Sayda zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Hab' ich etwas gesagt?"

„Na, ich meinte, ich hätte „Fledermaus" gehört."

„Da musst du dich wohl getäuscht haben. _Ich_ würde _nie_ „Fledermaus" sagen. Was für ein dummes Wort. Und auch noch völlig unnütz…"

„… zur Beschreibung eines solch _wunderhübschen_ Mannes mit so einem _unglaublichen_ Charme…", meinte Siria theatralisch. „Hach…"

„Du dumme Nuss!" Sayda lief knallrot an und konnte sich doch ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Du hältst dich da mal ganz raus, ja?"

„Ooooch, komm schon, Saydali… Fledermäuschen ärgern macht soooo Spaß!"

„Du bist auch so ein Fledermäuschen…"

„Hey, das empfind' ich jetzt als persönliche Beleidigung!", rief Siria mit gespielter Empörung. „Soll ich mir jetzt etwa die Haare schwarz färben und ab sofort nicht mehr waschen?"

„_Siria_!"

„Nein, im Ernst, hast du das schon mal im Griff?"

„Ich arbeite dran… Aber hör mal, ich kann doch nicht einfach hingeh'n und sagen „Hallo, wasch mal deine Haare", wie kommt denn das?"

„Ehrlich."

„Jaaa, schon… aber nicht sehr nett."

„Ah?"

„Okay, ich bin nicht nett, aber trotzdem…"

„So ist's brav. Mach's wie du willst, ja? Du weißt schließlich selber am besten, was du Fledermäuschen zumuten kannst. Außerdem meine ich zu wissen, dass dich dieser… dieser Fakt gar nicht so sehr stört. Sonst wärst du schon längst auf die Barrikaden gegangen."

„Hör jetzt _auf_ oder ich geb' dir Fledermäuschen!"

„Ich will Fledermäuschen gar nicht oder soll das eine Drohung sein?"

„Raus jetzt!", sagte Sayda streng. „Es reicht!" Diesmal hatte Siria für ihr Gefühl eine Grenze überschritten.

„Okay, okay, sorry. War blöd von mir", meinte Siria abwehrend.

„Ja", entgegnete Sayda knapp.

„Schon in Ordnung, Entschuldigung."

„Raus jetzt."

Zuerst schwieg Siria, dann erhob sie sich langsam und mit einem letzten entschuldigenden Blick verließ sie das Zimmer.

Sayda starrte verbissen vor sich hin. Hatte sie zu heftig reagiert? Nein, bis zu einem gewissen Grad konnte sie Sirias Meinung ja nachvollziehen, aber irgendwann war es dann eben doch zu viel. Sie zog ja auch nicht laufend über Caru und sein 0815-Aussehen her – was sie zugegebenermaßen ziemlich langweilig fand. Und sie hatte nichts gesagt, als die beiden geheiratet hatten, obwohl die ganze Aktion einen reichlich überstürzten Charakter gehabt hatte. Nein, die kleine Sayda war ein liebes Mädchen gewesen und hatte ihren Mund gehalten. Sie knurrte missmutig. Warum wurde sie eigentlich immer als die Böse bezeichnet, wenn sie doch zum Großteil ihre Meinung nicht äußerte? Wenn sie immer sagen würde, was ihr gerade durch den Kopf ging, hätte sie schon einige Leute vor den Kopf gestoßen. Und wieder war Siria ein gutes Beispiel: wie hätte die wohl reagiert, hätte Sayda ihr gesagt, dass der türkise Lidschatten mal überhaupt nicht zu dem violetten Kleid gepasst hat, das sie neulich getragen hatte, als sie zu Besuch gewesen war? Dass sie damit aussah, als wäre sie in einen Farbtopf gefallen? – Sie wäre sicher begeistert gewesen. Was sonst. Nie im Leben hätte sie sich auf den Schlips getreten gefühlt. Wieso auch. Grrr.

Um sich abzulenken machte sie sich heute früher auf den Weg zu Morgaine und ihren zwei Töchtern als sonst.

Es wurden einige nette Stunden mit ihrer Freundin und den beiden kleinen Mädels, die sich, wie so oft, freuten, dass ihre Mami da war, doch gegen Abend erreichte sie eine Eule von Minerva, wo sie denn stecke, es sei etwas schreckliches passiert. Schweren Herzens, aber dennoch mit einem gehörig mulmigen Gefühl verabschiedete sie sich wieder und stand wenige Augenblicke später in ihrem Kamin im Wohnzimmer. Sie strich sich die leicht rußigen Haare zurück und ging mit klopfendem Herzen zum Büro hinauf. Noch bevor Sayda den Knauf berühren konnte, sprang die Tür auf und Minerva rannte beinahe in sie hinein.

„Oh, Sayda! Da bist du ja endlich! Ich habe gerade von Kingsley erfahren, dass Artemis entwischt ist. Sie schien einen illegalen Portschlüssel bei sich gehabt zu haben, keiner weiß, wo sie hin ist!", rief die Schulleiterin besorgt.

Sayda wurde bleich. „Was? Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Können die denn nicht auf ihre Gefangenen aufpassen?!"

„Nun – anscheinend nicht!" Minerva wirkte einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe und ließ sich schwankend auf einem Stuhl nieder.

Saydas Gedanken rasten. Artemis könnte überall sein, aber irgendwie wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie genau wusste, wohin sie gehen würde. Hierher, zurück nach Hogwarts. Um Hexbeths teuflisches Werk zu vollenden. Die Haare in ihrem Nacken stellten sich unwillkürlich auf.

„Minni – wo ist Severus?"

Doch ihre Freundin hatte nicht mehr die Möglichkeit, ihr zu antworten, denn in diesem Moment platzte Madam Pomfrey herein.

„Minerva!", rief sie verzweifelt. „Severus ist weg!"

„Was?" Erschrocken sprang Minerva auf und starrte die Schulkrankenschwester entsetzt an. „Das ist nicht wahr…"

„Doch! Ich habe es gerade gesehen, ich kam aus meinem Büro und da… da war niemand mehr! Ich bin natürlich sofort zu seinem Büro gerannt, aber da war er auch nicht!"

„Artemis…", murmelte Sayda. „Auroren – wir müssen das Gelände abriegeln."

Wie in Zeitlupe warf Minerva das Flohpulver in ihren Kamin und setzte den Notruf ab, bevor sie sich umdrehte und hinter Sayda aus dem Zimmer eilte. Verzweifelt rufend liefen sie die langen Korridore auf und ab, hasteten Treppen rauf und runter und kletterten auf die entlegensten Türme, jedoch ohne auch nur die geringste Spur von Severus zu finden. Als sie in die Kerker hinabstiegen, hörten sie plötzlich einen markerschütternden Schrei, der Sayda das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„W-Woher kam das?", flüsterte sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau…", antwortete Minerva ebenso leise. „Aber vielleicht aus dem Gang da hinten?"

In stillem Einverständnis rannten sie los. Der Gang war lang und wand sich um viele Ecken, doch schließlich endete er in einem einzigen weiten und feuchten Raum. Schwarze Dunkelheit umfing sie und ihre Schritte hallten schaurig von den Wänden wider, als sie den groben Steinfußboden betraten; in der Luft hing der rußige Duft erst kürzlich verlöschter Fackeln. Und Blut. Der metallische Geruch jagte Sayda einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Severus?", fragte Minerva vorsichtig in den Kerker hinein, doch außer dem Echo ihrer Stimme erhielt sie keine Antwort. Und trotzdem war hier etwas geschehen, die Gerüche waren eindeutig. Sie zögerte. Sie hatte Angst vor dem, was sie vielleicht vorfinden würden, wenn sie Licht machte.

„Minni, wir müssen was tun!", sagte Sayda neben ihr und ihre Stimme klang leicht hysterisch.

Minerva nickte in der Düsternis und wisperte: „_Lumos_!"

Kaum flutete das geisterhafte bläuliche Licht durch den Raum, da stieß Sayda einen spitzen Schrei aus. Dort, weit hinten an der Wand, lag Severus auf dem kalten Stein, ganz eindeutig ohne Bewusstsein. Er hatte lediglich einen dünnen Umhang um den hageren Leib geschlungen und seine blasse Haut hob sich gespenstisch von der dunklen Umgebung ab. Das allein brachte die beiden Frauen schon beinahe um den Verstand, doch als sie näher traten, sahen sie erst die schweren Verletzungen, die er erlitten hatte. Links über dem Beckenknochen waren Haut und Muskeln zerfetzt wie von den Klauen eines wilden Tiers, aber doch irgendwie anders, und die tiefen Kratzspuren zogen sich über den halben Körper, über den ganzen Rücken, peinlich genau an der Wirbelsäule entlang. Sayda konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals bemerkt zu haben, _wie_ dünn er eigentlich war; man konnte jede einzelne Rippe zählen.

Vor Schock erstarrt bemerkte sie zuerst das Knurren in der Ecke nicht, aber als Minerva ihren Zauberstab in die Richtung schwenkte, entdeckte sie die Gestalt, die in der Dunkelheit kauerte. Lange, gelockte, feuerrote Haare wiesen sie als Artemis Hauntwood aus, doch ihre Augen waren nicht mehr dieselben. Sie hatten einen besessenen Ausdruck angenommen und in ihnen flackerte der Wahnsinn. Die Frau richtete sich langsam auf und trat auf sie zu. Unter ihren langen Fingernägeln klebte frisches Blut und ihr ganzes Kleid war mit dunkelroten Spritzern bedeckt. Entsetzt wich Sayda ein Stück zurück und starrte auf ihre ehemalige Kollegin.

„Ha!", hauchte Artemis und leckte sich über die rauen Lippen. „Wusste ich's doch! Irgendwas musste ja schief gehen, nicht wahr? Er war nicht sehr kooperativ…" Ein irres Lächeln huschte über ihr ehemals schönes Gesicht, als ihr Blick auf Severus fiel.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?!", brach es plötzlich aus Sayda hervor. „Was hast du ihm schon wieder angetan?!"

„Ich?", fragte Artemis und ihre Stimme klang wie von weit, weit weg. „Ich habe ihm nur ein wenig beigebracht, wie man sich zu benehmen hat, wenn man so eine verbotene Kreatur ist wie er."

„Verbotene Kreatur?! Wie _kannst_ du es wagen!", schrie Sayda und stieß sie zurück. „Wie kannst du es wagen, auch nur so zu _denken_! Was hast du getan?! WAS HAST DU GETAN?!"

Für einen Moment konnte man so etwas Angst oder zumindest Unsicherheit in Artemis' Blick erkennen, dann hatte sie sich wieder im Griff und ihre Augen glitzerten gefährlich.

„Sag' ich dir doch nicht." Und ehe jemand etwas tun konnte, stürzte sie sich wieder auf ihr Opfer und grub ihre Nägel mit einem schrillen Lachen in seine Haut.

Minerva, die bisher wie erstarrt daneben gestanden hatte, stieß die Frau mit aller Kraft beiseite. Artemis grummelte, verdrehte die Augen und rappelte sich wieder hoch.

„Ich warne dich!", zischte Sayda. „Wenn du mir jetzt nicht sofort sagst …" Sie war kurz davor, zu hyperventilieren „WAS HAST DU IHM ANGETAN?!"

Die ehemalige Verteidigungsprofessorin murmelte etwas Unverständliches und schleuderte ihr eine Phiole entgegen.

„Schwefelsäure? Bist du des Wahnsinns?!", keuchte Sayda, nachdem sie die Aufschrift gelesen hatte.

Artemis lachte manisch. „Tja, es tut ein bisschen weh und irgendwann hat er dann das Bewusstsein verloren. Schneller übrigens als sonst, scheint langsam weich zu werden. Kleiner Schlappschwanz."

_Krach_.

Sayda hatte ihr so eine gelangt, dass sie mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand schlug und bewusstlos zu Boden sank. Sprachlos vor Entsetzen beschwor Minerva einige Seile herauf und fesselte die Verrückte, während Sayda sich neben Severus kniete, ganz egal, dass sie nun ebenfalls voller Blut war. Benommen betrachtete sie den breiten Riss an seinem linken Bein. Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich die Säure noch immer ihren Weg durch das wunde Fleisch fraß und die Tränen liefen ihr in Sturzbächen über das Gesicht, als ihr plötzlich schwindelig wurde und sie ohne Vorwarnung auf dem harten Steinboden zusammenbrach. Das letzte, was sie wahrnahm, war Minerva, die den gerade ankommenden Auroren mit schriller Stimme die Situation erläuterte, und Severus' geschundener Körper neben ihr.


	38. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer: _

_Okay, ich werd' langsam bescheuert mit dem Disclaimer. Also: Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. Die Filmszene: Copyright by Warner Bros. Bonnie Tyler, Harrison Ford, Rea Garvey & Reamonn, Johnny Depp gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe. Dasselbe gilt für Alan Rickman und seine Schauspielkollegen. Bei „Alice im Wunderland" meine ich den Tim Burton Film von 2010 oder so._

_Und meins ist der Rest, nü? :)_

/

„Da! Sie wacht auf!"

„Hier, trinken Sie das, Sayda!"

Sayda trank gehorsam den Kelch leer, dann hustete sie und schlug die Augen auf. Vor ihr standen Minerva und Madam Pomfrey, letztere noch mit dem Becher in den Händen.

„Um Himmels willen, was ist das für ein Zeug? Das brennt ja wie Feuer!" Sayda schluckte noch einmal. Das brennende Gefühl war verschwunden und hatte einen medizinischen Geschmack hinterlassen. Sie fühlte sich wie innerlich desinfiziert. „Was war das?"

„Gedankenaufklarer."

Jetzt erst wurde sie sich den ernsten und besorgten Blicken der beiden Frauen gewahr und realisierte, dass sie im Krankenflügel war. Kurz zuvor war ihr Kopf noch leer gewesen, doch nun strömte eine Flut an Bildern auf sie ein. Ein dunkler Gang. Ein feuchter Raum. Artemis, mit blutverschmierten Fingern. Artemis, wie sie wie eine Wahnsinnige lachte. Und Severus. Severus, regungslos am Boden, schwer verletzt durch Artemis Klauen. Wieder Artemis, wie sie über ihm kniete und seinen Oberkörper zerfetzte. Severus, in einer Lache aus Blut, bleich wie der Tod und nur noch der Schatten eines Menschen. Sayda schossen die Tränen in die Augen und sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz würde in Stücke gerissen werden. Zwischen stillem Weinen entfuhr ihr ein klagendes Heulen wie von einem geschlagenen Hund und jemand redete tröstend auf sie ein. Wie durch dichten Nebel erkannte sie Poppy, die… lächelte? Wie konnte sie jetzt lächeln? Sayda wischte sich mit dem noch immer blutverkrusteten Ärmel ihres Kleids über die Augen. Nun drangen auch wieder einzelne Worte zu ihr durch: „… geht es gut, Sayda, Poppy konnte das Schlimmste verhindern."

„Ja, im Ernst. Reg dich nicht so auf und trink noch einen Schluck."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Die Worte ergaben keinen Sinn. Niemandem konnte es jetzt gutgehen. Das war einfach unmöglich im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass… Wieder schnürte es ihr die Kehle zu und sie musste sich furchtbar zusammenreißen, um nicht wieder in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Was ist jetzt los?", fragte Minerva unsicher. „Spricht sie nicht mehr mit uns?"

„Ach, Gedankenaufklarer hat oft die Nebenwirkung, dass derjenige, der den Trank eingenommen hat, für eine Weile sehr pessimistisch ist, aber das vergeht wieder", versicherte ihr Poppy. „Vielleicht kannst du sie ja in ihr Quartier begleiten und ihr nochmal erzählen, wie die Dinge stehen, dann hat sie morgen vielleicht eine wirklich klare Vorstellung von den Geschehnissen."

Am nächsten Morgen waren die Nebenwirkungen des Gedankenaufklarers abgeklungen und endlich begriff Sayda, was Poppy ihr gestern versucht hatte mitzuteilen: Sie hatte Mittel und Wege gefunden, Severus so weit wiederherzustellen, dass es ihm nicht wesentlich schlechter ging als vor Artemis' Attacke. Doch er wollte sie nicht sehen, warum auch immer. Minerva und Poppy versuchten zwar immer, ihn zu überreden, da Sayda den ganzen Tag nur auf und ab lief, weil sie sich trotz allem solche Sorgen machte – es sei denn, sie war gerade bei einer Klasse – aber er blieb stur wie immer.

Gegen Anfang November war Sayda mit den Nerven schließlich ziemlich am Ende und tat alles nur noch automatisch und der Gewohnheit wegen. Teilweise wurde sie vergesslich oder leicht gereizt, so auch an dem Tag, als es mitten in der Stunde an der Tür klopfte. Sie rang die Hände und rief etwas hysterisch: „Herein!"

Zu ihrer Überraschung war es Poppy, die ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf. Saydas Herz machte Luftsprünge. Mit zitternder Hand verstaute sie ihre Sachen und entließ die überraschten Schüler eine ganze Ecke früher aus dem Unterricht, sogar ohne Hausaufgaben aufzugeben oder die Tränke zu kontrollieren. Flüsternd berichtete die Schulkrankenschwester ihr, dass Severus sich endlich nach langem Bitten und Betteln bereit erklärt hatte, sie wenigstens einmal zu sich zu lassen. Aufregung überflutete Sayda und am liebsten wäre sie den ganzen Weg hinauf zum Krankenflügel gerannt und gesprungen. Erst vor der schweren Holztür gesellte sich noch etwas zu der Aufregung. Angst. Was würde er sagen? Warum hatte er sich so lange geweigert, sie zu sehen?

Doch das alles wurde augenblicklich von der wiederkehrenden Sorge unterdrückt, als sie ihn dort auf dem Bett sitzen sah. Er wirkte abwesend, traurig und ganz und gar nicht er selbst. Was auch immer er schon jemandem vorgespielt hatte, so hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Sayda zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und hockte sich neben ihn, während Poppy rücksichtsvollerweise in ihrem Büro verschwand. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, also schwieg sie und sann über Eline und Bonnie nach.

„Nimm mich mal kurz."

Zuerst zuckte sie überrascht zusammen, dann erkannte sie, dass das gerade eben wirklich Severus gewesen war, obwohl sie ihn noch nie mit einer so seltsam erstickten Stimme hatte sprechen hören. Er sah aus, als würde ihn irgendetwas ganz fürchterlich quälen und sie meinte sogar, eine kleine Träne in seinem rechten Augenwinkel zu sehen.

„Um Himmels Willen, Sev…", flüsterte Sayda und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Was ist los?"

Doch er gab keine Antwort, legte nur seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Komm… gehen wir zu mir…", meinte sie und löste sich vorsichtig von Severus.

Durch eine Abkürzung gelangten sie schnell zu Saydas Quartier im zweiten Stock, ohne dass sie jemand sah. Ein wenig später musste Sayda los zu den Nachmittagsstunden und als sie nach dem Abendessen zurückkam, fand sie Severus in fast noch melancholischer Stimmung vor als ein paar Stunden früher.

In den nächsten Tagen wurde es nicht besser und sie konnte sich fast so gut auf den Unterricht konzentrieren wie zuvor.

Wieder verbrachte sie eine schlaflose Nacht, wie schon so viele davor. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett, Severus an sie gelehnt, und betrachtete den Mond und den sternenübersäten Himmel vor den hohen Fenstern, die dunklen Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes, die sich leicht in einer Nachtbrise wiegten. Sie beobachtete die Zeiger der Uhr, die beruhigend an der Wand tickte, wie sie ihre Kreise zogen, bis der Horizont draußen heller wurde und die ersten Vögel das Singen anfingen. Sayda war so müde, dass sie sich kaum dazu aufraffen konnte, aufzustehen. Schließlich schleppte sie sich zu dem Schränkchen, in dem sie einige fertige Tränke aufbewahrte, und kippte einen Aufputsch-Trank hinunter. Es schmeckte scheußlich, wie schon die letzten Tage, obwohl man ja meinen könnte, man würde sich irgendwann daran gewöhnen; aber nein, die Erfahrung war jedes Mal aufs Neue unangenehm. Noch immer schläfrig ging sie zurück und warf sich wieder aufs Bett. Jetzt erst fiel ihr auf, dass Severus sich seiner Roben entledigt hatte und, eingerollt wie ein Kätzchen, in den üblichen Shorts und T-Shirt neben ihr lag. Sie musste doch weggepennt sein, denn nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er nur wenige Stunden zuvor depressiv an ihrer Schulter gehangen hatte. Es war fast wie früher, mal davon abgesehen, dass er viel zu dünn war und dass an dem Riss an seinem linken Bein wohl Poppys Heilkräfte versagt hatten. Und tagsüber war er ja auch nicht ganz so… so… verändert.

„Sevi? Ich geh' frühstücken."

Keine Reaktion. Auch gut.

Trotz Aufputsch-Trank schon wieder kurz vorm Einschlafen, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Unterwegs traf sie Aída, die sie besorgt musterte und fragte, was denn los sei, doch Sayda winkte ab und trottete neben der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor zum Lehrertisch. Doch dort angekommen wurde sie auch nicht in Ruhe gelassen: Minerva legte sofort ihren Toast beiseite und beugte sich zu ihr hinüber.

„Sayda, was ist los mit dir? Du siehst fürchterlich aus!"

Sayda konnte gerade noch ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Sie sollte sich Minerva anvertrauen, wenn auch keinem sonst. Also sah sie sich kurz um, dass auch ja keiner zuhörte, und flüsterte: „Es ist wegen Severus."

„Was ist mit Severus?", fragte Minerva genauso leise.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht, es geht ihm total scheiße und ich hab' seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen und Aufputsch-Tränke machen auch nicht gerade was her."

„Ist es sehr schlimm?"

„Ich halt's aus, aber was mit Severus ist… Ich mein', er ist beinahe depressiv!"

„Und sagt er nichts?"

„Nein. Kein Wort. Dann könnt' ich ihm ja vielleicht sogar helfen." Sayda gähnte herzhaft und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände. „Aber er tut es nicht."

„Soll ich dir einen Tag freigeben?"

„Wenn du willst…" Sie gähnte wieder „… aber ich weiß nicht, ob es etwas bringt. Oh verdammt, ich bin todmüde…"

„Okay, du gehst heute lieber ins Bett, als dass du dich stundenlang durch den Unterricht quälst, am Schluss passiert noch was!"

Sayda nickte nur ergeben und knabberte an ihrem Toast herum, ohne richtig zu realisieren, dass sie keine Marmelade drauf gepackt hatte. Am Ende des Frühstücks war sie schon wieder beinahe eingeschlafen und nickte den anderen Lehrern nur halbherzig zu, als sie die Große Halle verließ.

Vor der Tür zu ihrem Quartier zögerte sie, unwissend, was sie jetzt vorfinden würde. Würde Severus immer noch schlafen oder war er schon wach und wieder ganz sein neues, ungewohntes Selbst? Doch als sie das Zimmer betrat, wurde sie angenehm überrascht: Er wirkte fast normal, wie er da auf dem Sofa saß und den _Tagespropheten_ las, bis auf das seltsame Glitzern in seinen nachtschwarzen Augen, das sie schon die ganze letzte Woche begleitete. Verblüfft wusste sie zunächst nicht, was sie tun sollte, dann erinnerte sie sich an Minervas Ratschlag, einfach mal ein paar Stunden lang durchzuschlafen und so ging sie ohne ein Wort ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich hin. Tatsächlich schaffte sie es, erst spät am Abend wieder aufzuwachen. Während sie sich streckte, bemerkte sie, dass Severus neben ihr lag, doch er schien nicht zu schlafen, sondern wie schon so oft gedankenverloren an die Decke zu starren. Leise seufzend stand Sayda auf und organisierte sich ein Abendessen aus der Küche, das sie dann in aller Ruhe auf der Couch verzehrte. Danach beobachtete sie noch ein wenig die langsam verlöschende Glut in ihrem Kamin, bevor sie sich wieder ins Bett begab, wo sie zweifelsohne eine weitere Nacht die Trostspenderin spielen durfte.

Und wirklich sah sie im Mondlicht wieder Tränen auf Severus' Gesicht und sie fühlte sich zum wiederholten Male unendlich hilflos und traurig. Sanft kuschelte sie sich an ihn, woraufhin er jedoch erst richtig zu schluchzen anfing. Geschockt und verzweifelt streichelte sie seine Schulter und unterdrückte selbst die aufsteigenden Tränen.

„Sev, du brauchst Hilfe", wisperte sie und versuchte, dabei nicht allzu hoffnungslos zu klingen.

„Ich… brauch' keine… Hilfe", schniefte er leise.

„Doch, Sev. So kann das doch nicht weiter gehen! Was ist denn los?"

Keine Antwort.

„Wenn du es mir nicht sagen kannst, dann schreib es auf oder geh zu Minerva oder zu sonst jemandem. Bitte." Mit dem Gefühl, alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan zu haben, drehte Sayda sich um und bemühte sich, noch eine Mütze Schlaf zu kriegen.

In den nächsten Tagen meinte sie dann tatsächlich, eine Verbesserung zu sehen, auch wenn Severus immer noch wenig bis gar nicht mit ihr sprach, doch zumindest wirkte er nicht mehr ganz so aufgelöst, was ihr sehr zugute kam. Endlich mal wieder ruhig schlafen und sich um nichts Gedanken machen. Gab es etwas Schöneres? Für Sayda war es jedenfalls der Himmel auf Erden nach den vielen durchwachten Nächten.

An einem Tag Mitte November, sie hatte gerade die letzte Stunde des Tages hinter sich gebracht und konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, fröhlich herum zu hüpfen, lief ihr Minerva über den Weg und machte dabei mal wieder ein ziemlich besorgtes Gesicht. Beunruhigt, was jetzt wohl kommen würde, blieb Sayda stehen und blickte ihrer Freundin unsicher entgegen.

„Sayda, ich muss mit dir reden!"

„Mhm…"

„Weißt du, ich habe jetzt schon seit einer Weile mit Severus Briefkontakt, aber erst heute hat er mir erlaubt, dir zu sagen, was los ist."

„Er hat meinen Ratschlag befolgt?", fragte Sayda verblüfft.

„Äh – deinen Ratschlag?"

„Nun ja, ich hab' ihm gesagt, er soll's aufschreiben oder zu dir oder so gehen. Er scheint ja sogar beides gemacht zu haben. Amazing…"

„Hm… Jedenfalls… Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten, Sayda."

„Ähm, ja klar, worum geht es denn?"

„Also, es ist nämlich so…" Minerva zog sie sanft in den Schatten einer Rüstung, wo sie nicht gesehen werden konnten „… dass Severus… Nun ja, er hat Angst, dass du ihn verlassen könntest."

„Äh – warum sollte ich das machen?"

„Na ja, er meinte, dass… wie hat er das ausgedrückt? – Ach ja, dass er nicht „die äußerlichen Attribute" besitzt, die für eine junge Frau wie dich angemessen wären."

Sayda schnaubte genervt. Sie war dieses Thema langsam leid.

„Ja, und dann…" Die Schulleiterin ließ den Satz unbeendet und schaute etwas leidend drein.

„Dann…?"

„Dann hat er noch gesagt, dass du wahrscheinlich eher auf den neuen Verteidigungslehrer stehst."

Sayda blieb der Mund offen stehen. „Auf den neuen Verteidigungslehrer? Ich hab' den Typen noch nicht einmal _gesehen_! Okay, doch, einmal – aber hey! Das heißt doch noch lange nicht, dass ich gleich was mit ihm _anfange_!"

„Wie wahr… Nun, vielleicht kannst du ihm ja auch einfach zeigen, dass du da bist, vielleicht überzeugt ihn das."

„Das hat ihn die ganzen letzten Jahre nicht überzeugt, warum sollte es dann jetzt funktionieren?"

„Das stimmt schon, aber dass du eineinhalb Jahre weg warst, hat auch nicht positiv zu der ganzen Sache beigetragen. Er meinte, dass er nicht mehr einschätzen kann, ob du ihn wirklich noch willst, verstehst du?", versuchte Minerva zu erklären.

„Ähem – er hat sich doch daneben benommen, eigentlich sollte _ich_ mich fragen, ob ich ihm noch vertrauen kann, oder nicht?"

Minerva runzelte die Stirn. „Genau das versuche ich ihm die ganze Zeit zu sagen, doch es ist verdammt schwierig zu bewerkstelligen. Wie kann man das formulieren, ohne unhöflich zu klingen?"

Sayda schüttelte den Kopf. „Armer Irrer. Nun ja. Ich werde mal schauen, was sich machen lässt, okay? Ich meine, irgendwann muss er doch mal einsehen, dass ich es nicht böse mein', oder nicht? Und außerdem – es ist ja nicht meine Schuld, wenn er seine männlichen Instinkte nicht unter Kontrolle hat…"

„_SAYDA_!"

„Na, ist doch wahr!"

„Ja, aber ich bitte dich!"

„Du willst ihn doch nicht etwa verteidigen? Ich bin doch nur der Meinung, dass er verdammt froh sein kann…"

„… dass er dich hat, ich weiß, ich weiß!", beteuerte Minerva.

„Ja-a, weil ihn ja ansonsten auch…"

„… keiner wollen würde?" Minerva schluckte und sah betreten zu Boden.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen, das ist die Wahrheit. Und sein verdammtes Glück", meinte Sayda unwirsch.

„Ach Sayda, du hast ja Recht, aber es kommt mir nicht fair vor, es so zu sagen."

„Fair? Das Leben ist nicht fair! Und Severus ist derjenige, der das am besten weiß, also mach dir keinen Kopf deswegen."

„Schon gut, ich dachte nur… Egal, wir sollten es das nächste Mal vielleicht nicht mitten auf dem Gang aushandeln."

„Ja, in Ordnung. Aber du verstehst meinen Standpunkt? Gut. Ich werd' mich jetzt zusammenreißen und ein bisschen bemühen und dann – Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen! Einverstanden?"

„Vollkommen. Bis heute Abend."

Kopfschüttelnd blieb Sayda zurück. Wie um Himmels willen kam Severus nur immer auf diese haarsträubenden Ideen?!

_It's a restless night - and I feel the pain_

_This love is a sacrifice_

_We can't build a fire, baby, in the rain_

_Oh, the night has a thousand eyes_

_How deep is your love, babe_

_No one cares about you_

_I will love you tomorrow_

_See what my love can do_

_Baby, why - why should I hurt you?_

_How many tears can I hide?_

_Nobody loves you like I do_

_Time is on my side, baby_

_You'll close your eyes - I'll stay by your side_

_I don't care if the sun don't shine_

_When your heart feels like, oh, a motherless child_

_You are always, oh, in my mind_

_How deep is your love, babe_

_No one cares about you_

_But it's not too late, babe_

_See what my love can do_

_Baby, why - why should I hurt you?_

_How many tears can I cry?_

_Nobody loves you like I do_

_Time is on my side, baby_

_Baby, why - why should I hurt you?_

_How many tears can I hide?_

_Nobody loves you like I do_

_Time is on my side_

Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, fiel Sayda am Abend dann nicht wirklich ein, wie sie Severus zeigen sollte, dass sie für ihn da war. Schließlich tat sie ja seit Wochen nichts anderes, als ihn jede Nacht über ein bisher unbekanntes Thema hinwegzutrösten. Schön blöd. Sollte sie mal wieder kochen, so ein mehr oder weniger entspanntes Candlelight-Dinner zu zweit? Okay, das war ein bisschen übertrieben, aber im Grunde doch gar keine allzu schlechte Idee.

Aber zurück in ihrem Quartier entdeckte sie etwas viel interessanteres als die Küche: auf dem kleinen Wohnzimmertischchen lag ein halbfertiger Brief, daneben ein offenes Tintenfässchen und eine Adlerfeder, alles, als ob das Schreiben gerade erst unterbrochen worden wäre – was vielleicht ja auch so war. Sayda lauschte eine Weile und hörte leises Klirren aus der Küche, dann setzte sie sich langsam auf das Sofa und überflog den Text, ungewohnter Weise mit links geschrieben. Bei den letzten Zeilen stockte sie.

_Vielleicht würde es ihr gar nichts ausmachen, wenn ich nicht mehr da wäre. Wenn ich endgültig und unwiderruflich_

Leicht zitternd tauchte sie die Feder in die Tinte.

**Oh doch, es würde mir etwas ausmachen. Sehr viel sogar.**

Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in der Magengegend stand sie auf und ging leise hinüber ins Schlafzimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Als sie zurückkam, tauchte auch Severus gerade wieder aus der Küche auf. Sie lächelten sich nur halbherzig zu, dann hockte er sich wieder vor seinen Brief und Sayda werkelte in ihrem Regal herum und sortierte ihre CDs neu. Sie konnte seinen Blick förmlich in ihrem Rücken spüren, doch sie drehte sich nicht um und stellte „Bitterblue" zum dritten Mal an einen anderen Platz, bis sie schließlich wieder zur alten Ordnung zurückkehrte, die sich nach dem Datum der Erstveröffentlichung richtete, und hörte dem ungleichmäßigen Kratzen der Feder zu.

Plötzlich verschwand Severus im Badezimmer und neugierig wie sie war huschte sie schnell hinüber, um zu sehen, was er geschrieben hatte.

_Wirklich? _

_Und was ist das für ein Brandmal auf Deiner Hand? Reicht es nicht, wenn einer von uns so herumläuft?_

Sayda besah sich ihre linke Hand, mit der sie unvorsichtigerweise einen glühendheißen Kessel gestreift hatte. So genau war ihr der glänzende Striemen darauf noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Sie hatte lediglich ein bisschen Brandpaste drüber geschmiert und die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen. Aber wenn das so ein großes Problem für den Herrn war, würde sie halt mal bei Poppy vorbeischauen.

**Ich weiß ja nicht, wo du deine Augen hast… Das ist nicht schlimm, bin nur an nen Kessel gekommen, nichts weiter.**

**Und Selbstmitleid steht dir nicht.**

Gespannt auf seine Antwort zog sie sich in die Küche zurück und machte sich daran, einen Auflauf zuzubereiten. Das Zwiebelschneiden war gewohnt ätzend und schon bald hatte sie eine Schachtel Taschentücher neben sich stehen. Schreckliches Zeug, diese Zwiebeln. Sie hörte die Tür des Badezimmers, dann ein leises Federkratzen, schließlich das Knarzen des Bettes. Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer schlich und sich auf dem Sofa niederließ. Neugierig beugte sie sich über den Brief. Ihr fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf.

_Das hast Du schon so oft gesagt und wahrscheinlich hast Du ja sogar Recht, aber ich habe einfach das Gefühl, so ausgeliefert zu sein, so hilflos. Das macht mich ganz krank. _

_Und dann noch Du. Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr, was ich denken soll. Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft noch bei mir sein wollen, nach alldem, was ich im Laufe meines Lebens schon falsch gemacht habe. Das ist so viel, wie manch andere nach 120 Jahren nicht zusammen-bekommen haben. Und einfach unverzeihlich. Alles. Das kann man doch unmöglich einfach übersehen, die Leute tun es jedenfalls nicht und ich kann sie nur zu gut verstehen, wer würde sich schon freiwillig in die Nähe eines ehemaligen Todessers begeben? Dass Du überhaupt bei mir geblieben bist, hat mich schon immer verwirrt, und dass Du dann auch noch zurückgekommen bist, nachdem ich diesen fürchterlichen Fehler gemacht habe – ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Das ist mehr, als ich verdiene._

Sayda schniefte leise und eine einzelne Träne lief ihr an der Nase hinunter und tropfte auf das Pergament. Eigentlich sollte sie es langsam gewöhnt sein, doch es tat noch immer weh, Severus so gleichgültig und kalt zu sich selbst zu sehen. Das war etwas, das _sie_ wohl nie verstehen würde.

**Wenn ich sage, ich will bei dir sein, dann mein ich das auch so. Scheißegal, was du damals angestellt hast, du weißt ja, dass mich das nicht kümmert. Und sag jetzt bitte nicht „sollte es aber"! Das ist das Einzige, in dem ich Dumbledore zustimme: das hier ist deine zweite Chance, was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, daran kann keiner mehr etwas ändern, aber es ist jetzt Schnee von gestern. Mach was aus deinem Leben und steck nicht den Kopf in den Sand!**

Die Tinte verlief ein wenig an der feuchten Stelle, doch das war ihr egal.

Anscheinend hatte sie recht lange gebraucht, denn auf einmal stand Severus im Türrahmen und sah sich unbehaglich um. Ohne Worte hielt sie ihm die Pergamentrolle hin und er nahm sie und setzte sich damit neben sie. Langsam und sorgfältig las er ihre Nachricht durch, bevor er zur Feder griff, um seine eigenen Antwort darunter zu setzen.

_Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Schnee von gestern. Das wäre zu einfach. Du siehst doch, wie die Leute reagieren, wenn sie mich sehen, nimm zum Beispiel die Hochzeit Deiner Freundin Siria: Hast Du dort irgendjemanden gesehen, der auch nur annäherungsweise versucht hat, sein Misstrauen abzulegen? Zweite Chance – das wäre vielleicht möglich gewesen, wenn Dumbledore noch am Leben wäre, aber durch unglückliche Umstände ist er das ja nicht mehr. Wie soll man da nicht seinen Kopf in den Sand stecken?_

**Sirias Hochzeit. Eben. Wo bleibt die Toleranz? Die Akzeptanz? – Sev, diese Leute hatten nicht das geringste Fünkchen Verstand, auf so welche darfst du nicht zählen.**

**Mir geht es auch nicht um Dumbledore. Mir geht es um die Leute, denen du wirklich etwas bedeutest. Minerva und Poppy zum Beispiel. Icarus. Und Siria. Auch wenn sie dich liebend gerne durch den Kakao (und manchmal auch durch den Dreck) zieht, glaube ich, dass sie dich mag. Und dann wäre da ja auch noch meine Wenigkeit.**

**Ich kann dir nur immer wieder sagen, dass du es absolut nicht nötig hast, darauf zu achten, was die breite Öffentlichkeit von dir hält. Weißt du, wenn du mal deine Prioritäten gesetzt hast, ist alles ganz einfach. Das musste ich auch vor ein paar Jahren machen, erinnerst du dich an meine Mutter? Da hab ich gelernt, dass man einfach nicht alles haben kann und manche Sachen eben wichtiger sind als andere. Und eine war für mich damals eben ganz besonders wichtig. Und heute übrigens immer noch, nicht, dass du auf falsche Gedanken kommst! ****3**

Severus starrte sie leicht ungläubig an und Sayda schaute etwas trotzig und mit verschränkten Armen zurück.

„Was denn?", meinte sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

Er erwiderte nichts, stattdessen nahm er erneut die Feder zur Hand. Es war ein einziger Satz.

_Ich pack' Dich nicht._

Sayda rollte mit den Augen. Die Botschaft war so simpel, warum um Himmels willen konnte er es nicht einfach akzeptieren?

**Und ich liebe dich. Auch wenn du's mal wieder übertreibst mit deinem dich-selbst-Hassen und die-Welt-ist-so-schrecklich. Ich weiß selbst, dass du kein schönes Leben hattest, aber das war gestern. Jetzt hast du Leute, die sogar ehrlich besorgt um dich sind und nicht mehr nur irgendwelche alten Knacker, die dich als Spion toll finden. Ja, du hast richtig gehört, ich hab was gegen Dumbledore! **

„Du hast was gegen Dumbledore?", fragte Severus verblüfft.

„Jap, und das schon immer."

„Er war wahrscheinlich der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten und der einzige…"

„… den Voldemort je gefürchtet hat. Ich weiß schon, aber ich mag seine _Art_ einfach nicht. Das Größere Wohl – tz, und dafür opfert man Menschen?"

„Ja…"

„Eben. Das ist doch genauso arrogant wie nur seinen eigenen Arsch zu retten. Find' ich. Voldemort hin oder her."

„Kannst du mal aufhören, seinen Namen zu sagen?"

„Nun stell dich aber an! Er ist tot, seit was weiß ich wie vielen Jahren!"

„Seit 3 Jahren."

„3 Jahre – das ist doch genug, um seinen Namen auszusprechen, oder etwa nicht?"

„Nein."

Sayda konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. „Nun komm schon! Da ist doch nun _wirklich_ nichts dabei! Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!"

Doch Severus sah ganz und gar nicht so aus, als ob nichts dabei sei. Mit einem eindeutig eingeschüchterten Ausdruck in den Augen zog er seinen linken Ärmel hoch und entblößte das Dunkle Mal.

„Wenn du das hättest, wärst du vielleicht auch etwas vorsichtiger", meinte er leise.

Sayda sog scharf die Luft ein und nahm seinen Arm. Bildete sie sich das nur ein oder wurde das Mal blasser? Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass der Totenkopf und die Schlange bald nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst sein würden.

„Aus deiner Reaktion schließe ich, dass du es vergessen hast?", sagte Severus und Vorwurf schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Du Glückliche. Wie schön wäre es, wenn ich das auch einmal könnte! Wie kannst du es nur vergessen?"

„Wahrscheinlich, weil es mich nicht stört", murmelte sie und fuhr mit dem Finger wieder und wieder über die Schlange. „Es hat keine Bedeutung für mich, außer, dass du unglaublich mutig warst."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, dann zischte Severus, auch wenn es nicht mehr ganz so wütend klang wie zuvor: „Kannst du mal aufhören, das nachzufahren? Es reicht mir schon, es jeden Tag zu sehen, dann muss ich es nicht auch noch spüren!"

Sayda bedeckte das Dunkle Mal mit ihrer Hand, sodass fast nichts mehr davon zu sehen war.

„Wenn du willst, halt' ich es den ganzen Tag zu. Hast du eigentlich schon gemerkt, dass es verschwindet?"

„Was?!"

„Na, schau doch! Es ist blasser als sonst, fast, als ob es jemand langsam abwaschen würde."

„Unsinn!"

„Natürlich! Jetzt guck doch! Das war mal viel deutlicher!"

„Als es gebrannt hat vielleicht", meinte Severus sarkastisch.

„Nein, das hab' ich ja nie mitgekriegt. Aber wenn du's mir nicht glauben willst, soll's mir recht sein. Ist ja deine Sache. Ich hab' nur gedacht, dass es dich vielleicht auch freuen könnte. Trotz allem liegt mir dein Wohlbefinden nämlich immer noch am Herzen."

Schon kurz darauf merkte sie, dass ihre Aussage einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen hatte. Severus tauchte die Feder erneut in die Tinte und schrieb eine ganze Zeit lang. Zwischendrin schien er über etwas nachzudenken oder versuchte, sich an etwas zu erinnern. Der Brief traf Sayda wie sie es sich nie zuvor hatte vorstellen können.

_Ich habe mich vor ein paar Tagen an diesem Ding versucht, das Du „Stereoanlage" nennst. __Das kam dabei heraus:_

_**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to You  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want You to know**_

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is You**_

_**I'm sorry that I hurt You  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put You through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all Your tears  
That's why I need You to hear**_

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is You  
And the reason is You  
And the reason is You  
And the reason is You**_

_**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to You  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want You to know**_

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is You**_

_**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me You didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is You**_

Sie fühlte sich wie betäubt. Langsam stand sie auf und ging hinüber zu ihrer Stereoanlage. Tatsächlich war die alte CD noch darin und vorsichtig stellte sie das Lied ein. Die Klänge erfüllten den Raum und plötzlich wurde ihr ganz anders. Sie kam gerade noch bis zum Sofa, bevor sie in Tränen ausbrach.

„Oh Sev!" Schluchzend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht im schwarzen Stoff seines Hemds, während das Lied ihr Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Nicht weinen." Severus strich ihr sanft übers Haar.

„Oh Sev! Das ist… du bist… ich…" Sayda wurde ganz warm und sie brachte kein Wort mehr heraus. Irgendwann verklang ihr Schluchzen und sie wischte sich übers Gesicht. „Du bist wundervoll, Sev, weißt du das?"

Er schwieg nur und sah sie so lieb an, dass Sayda beinahe wieder die Tränen hochkamen.

„Das hätte nicht sein müssen…", schniefte sie.

„Doch."

„Nein, im Ernst, es war okay für mich!"

„Für mich aber nicht. Es… war ein verdammter Fehler, damals… Verzeihst du mir noch einmal?"

„Einmal? – Tausendmal."

„_Du_ bist wundervoll."

Ihre Lippen fanden sich und Severus spürte wieder das alte Gefühl in sich aufkeimen. Es war so lange her, dass er es zuletzt gefühlt hatte. Wie hatte er auch nur eine Sekunde daran glauben können, dass es mit Artemis dasselbe sein könnte? Nein, er brauchte seine Sayda, egal, was er sich damals eingeredet hatte. Und jetzt hatte er sie wieder. Endlich. Er genoss diesen Kuss wie noch keinen je zuvor und war regelrecht enttäuscht, als Sayda sich von ihm löste.

„Der Auflauf brennt an", sagte sie leise.

„Du hast gekocht? Wieso das, wozu gibt es Hauselfen?"

„Ach, ich dachte nur, dass ich auch mal wieder selber Hand anlegen kann – und nein, ich hab' keine fünf Knoblauchzehen rein, kein Grund so ein besorgtes Gesicht zu machen!" Sie grinste verschmitzt.

„Das will ich meinen, sonst hol' ich mir ja womöglich noch eine Vergiftung." Er ließ ein freudloses Lachen hören und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Wobei ich mir nicht einmal so sicher wäre, ob ich nicht schon eine habe. Schwefelsäurevergiftung, hm? Klingt doch nett."

„Sev, ich find' das sehr unlustig!" Und mit diesen Worten verschwand Sayda in der Küche.

Das Abendessen fand, sehr zum Nachteil für das Sofa, das danach völlig bekleckert war, im Wohnzimmer statt, wo sie sich danach auch beide eng aneinander gekuschelt schlafen legten. Das Feuer im Kamin knisterte und flackerte, aus den Lautsprechern der Stereoanlage tönte gedämpft Musik, bei der Sayda leise mitsang, und durch die hohen Fenster glitzerten die Sterne herein. Ein wunderschöner Abend, der nichts von dem kommenden Umbruch erahnen ließ.

/

_A/N: Der erste Song ist __**Why**__ von __**Bonnie Tyler**__. __**Bitterblue**__ ist das Album, aus dem das Lied stammt (1991). Der zweite __**The Reason**__ von __**Hoobastank**__._

_/_

_Guest: In Horrorfilmen geht's auch nicht netter zu, und ich bin ein Fan von so Zeug, sorry. Aber es ist bald vorbei. Schön, dass es dir ansonsten gefällt._


	39. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer: _

_Okay, ich werd' langsam bescheuert mit dem Disclaimer. Also: Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. Die Filmszene: Copyright by Warner Bros. Bonnie Tyler, Harrison Ford, Rea Garvey & Reamonn, Johnny Depp gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe. Dasselbe gilt für Alan Rickman und seine Schauspielkollegen. Bei „Alice im Wunderland" meine ich den Tim Burton Film von 2010 oder so._

_Und meins ist der Rest, nü? :)_

/

Als Sayda am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich zum ersten Mal seit langem richtig ausgeschlafen und gleichzeitig noch glücklich, auch wenn sie ein wenig verspannt war. Die Morgensonne flutete durch die Fenster und sie freute sich regelrecht auf den Unterricht.

„Hey, Sev!", flüsterte sie, als sie sah, das Severus ebenfalls aufgewacht war. „Wann willst du eigentlich wieder unterrichten?"

„Eigentlich schon seit längerem", grummelte er, „aber irgendwas ist nicht in Ordnung."

„Mit dir?", fragte Sayda besorgt.

„Ja. Es ist so ein komisches Gefühl… als ob mir etwas bevorsteht."

„Der Cruciatus?"

Severus zögerte kurz.

„Ja", meinte er dann. „Das letzte Mal ist schon lange her, sozusagen wird es Zeit…" Leise ächzend setzte er sich auf und rieb seine rechte Seite. „Überall, weißt du? Ich verstehe das nicht… Sonst war der Schmerz irgendwie plötzlich da und immer an einer Stelle… Seltsam…"

„Warst du schon mal bei Poppy?"

„Ach, was soll die denn machen! Da ist sie genauso hilflos wie du und ich."

„Vielleicht nicht ganz…"

„Doch. Mit Sicherheit. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich es noch aufschieben kann, bis ich wieder unterrichten muss, aber so geht es einfach nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, es könnte jederzeit losgehen…" Etwas schwankend richtete er sich auf und ging hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Obwohl gehen etwas übertrieben war, er hinkte wie ein alter Mann. Beunruhigt lief Sayda ihm hinterher.

„Sev, wenn ich irgendwas für dich tun kann…"

„Lass gut sein, noch ist alles in Ordnung", meinte er und ließ sich aufs Bett plumpsen. „Geh zu den Schülern und bring den kleinen Bestien etwas bei. Du wirst noch früh genug Krankenschwester spielen dürfen", fügte er noch sarkastisch hinzu.

„Bist du dir sicher…?"

„Vollkommen. Und jetzt los, sonst machen sich die anderen noch Sorgen um dich!"

Der versteckte Hinweis war Sayda natürlich nicht entgangen, doch sie behielt ihre Gedanken ausnahmsweise für sich und machte sich brav für „die anderen" fertig.

Sie war so ziemlich die letzte, die heute die Große Halle betrat, überall waren Schüler schon eifrig am Essen und auch die Lehrer waren in ihr Frühstück vertieft. Hungrig ließ sie sich auf ihren Platz fallen und griff nach zwei Scheiben Toast und der nächstbesten Marmelade, noch bevor jemand ihr ein „Guten Morgen" zurufen konnte.

Der Unterricht, der folgte, war vergleichsweise ruhig, doch ihre Lust darauf war verflogen. Mal wieder hing sie sehr auffällig ihren Gedanken nach und die erste Kesselexplosion ging folglich auf ihre Kosten. So eine Schande, Severus hätte sicher wieder einen seiner berühmten Wutanfälle gekriegt. Obwohl das genaugenommen schon lange nicht mehr vorgekommen war. Zeit, das zu ändern? Sayda wischte mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs die Sauerei weg und korrigierte stattdessen an den Aufsätzen der Fünftklässler herum. Ein paarmal hätte sie am liebsten laut aufgestöhnt. Solche Stümper! Hatten noch weniger Ahnung von Zaubertränken als sie selbst! Gedankenverloren arbeitete sie eine Pergamentrolle nach der anderen ab, bis sie zu ihrem Schreck feststellen musste, dass sie in ihrem Tran auf einem das Wort „Spinnenbeine" durch „Severus" ersetzt hatte. Hastig strich sie den Fehler durch und machte einen hübschen, geschwungenen Kochlöffel daraus. Sollte der Besitzer dieses Aufsatzes sich doch denken, was er wollte. Manche hielten sie eh schon für völlig abgedreht. Wo sie ja auch gar nicht ganz so falsch lagen. Der Gong war an diesem Tag jedenfalls nicht nur für die Schüler eine äußerst willkommene Erlösung.

Doch auch der Rest des Tages wurde nicht mehr besser:

Als sie nach den Stunden in ihr Quartier zurückkehrte, hatte Severus es bereits geschafft, mit seiner verletzten Hand gegen den Schrank zu rennen und dabei praktischerweise auch noch fast alle Flaschen mit Anti-Schmerz-Trank zu zerstören. Noch immer leise wimmernd hockte er auf dem Sofa und murmelte lautlos Verwünschungen vor sich hin.

Den Abend verbrachten Sayda und er schließlich damit, sich mal mehr, mal weniger lautstark darüber zu streiten, ob er nun zu Poppy gehen sollte oder nicht. Es endete mit einer eingeschnappten Sayda und einem Severus, dem immer noch die Hand weh tat. Die absolute Krönung war dann jedoch Severus' Offenbarung, dass er von Artemis einen Cruciatus aufs Knie bekommen hatte und jetzt, da sich zweifelsohne irgendetwas anbahnte, kaum noch laufen konnte. Diesmal war es an Sayda, einen Wutanfall zu kriegen. Eine weitere Nacht auf dem Sofa wollte sie nicht mitmachen. Demonstrativ stolzierte sie ins Schlafzimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Ein Bett. Ein schönes, weiches Bett. Ihr Bett. Ein Traum.

Aber die Nacht wurde zum Albtraum.

Ungefähr um zwei Uhr früh wurde sie von einem aufdringlichen Geräusch geweckt. Nein, kein Geräusch. Es war Severus, der nach ihr rief, und es klang nicht gerade ermutigend. Plötzlich hellwach sprang Sayda aus dem Bett. Als sie im Wohnzimmer ankam, fühlte sie sich auf brutale Art in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt. Severus war blass wie sein weißes Hemd, dass er sonst immer unter seinem Gehrock trug und zitterte fürchterlich.

„Wie du siehst… geht es los…", presste er hervor. „Hast du noch… etwas von dem Trank?"

Eilig lief Sayda hinüber zu dem Schrank, in dem sie ihre Vorräte für gewöhnlich aufbewahrte, und scannte den Inhalt. Noch zwei normale Schmerztränke und eine starke Nervenbetäubung. Nicht gerade viel. Sie nahm die drei Flaschen heraus und stellte sie vor Severus auf den Tisch.

„Schau mal, was du brauchst."

„Was?", keuchte er heiser. „Das ist alles? Oh, bei Merlins rheumatischem kleinen Finger…" So schnell er konnte, kippte er die Tränke hinunter, doch die Wirkung blieb so gut wie aus. „Nichts… Es schlägt nicht an… oh, verdammt!" Stöhnend vor Schmerzen drehte er sich auf den Rücken und kniff die Augen fest zusammen. „Kannst… kannst du etwas Neues brauen? Bitte?"

„Sicher." Saydas Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Wispern. Sofort schlüpfte sie in ihren Bademantel und stürmte in ihr Labor hinüber.

Innerhalb von zwei Stunden hatte sie eine ganze Reihe unterschiedlich starker Tränke zusammengebraut und noch immer zischelten und dampften fünf Kessel über ihren Feuern. Langsam war sie dann mit ihrem Wissen am Ende. Doch außer, dass es Severus von den Gebräuen irgendwann so schlecht wurde, dass er sich beinahe übergeben hätte, ließ die Wirkung der meisten auf sich warten.

„Versuch… versuch mal etwas mit Weide… und Melisse…", schlug Severus mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen vor.

„Weide… Melisse… Pfefferminz… Ingwer…" Sayda kombinierte hektisch die verschiedensten schmerzstillenden Pflanzen, probierte hier und dort etwas Neues aus und würzte hinterher noch zusätzlich mit Zimt und Thymian, denen man ebenfalls lindernde Wirkung nachsagte. Aber irgendwie hatte sie das unangenehme Gefühl, dass all ihre Bemühungen hier so gut wie umsonst waren. Etwas lief über ihr Gesicht, doch sie konnte nicht sagen, ob es Schweiß oder Tränen waren.

Als sie zurückkehrte, schien es Severus noch schlechter zu gehen. Es waren keine verdammt starken Schmerzen mehr, es waren unerträgliche, allesbeherrschende Schmerzen geworden. Er wand sich verzweifelt hin und her, das dunkle Haar schweißnass, und keuchte, während er mit aller Gewalt einen lauten Aufschrei unterdrückte. Nur mit Mühe hielt er inne, um schnell den Trank zu schlucken, den sie ihm reichte. Danach wurde er ein wenig ruhiger. Sayda hatte das Gebräu mit einem Schuss Schlafmohn versetzt.

„Das war… besser…", flüsterte Severus, noch immer schwer atmend. „Wenn du das nächste Mal… noch Baldrian… und Arnika… und Süßholz dazugibst… wird es vielleicht noch besser…"

Sayda nickte und nahm seine zitternde Hand in ihre.

„Danke… dass du da bist…"

„Nichts zu danken", entgegnete sie, doch ihre Stimme klang ebenso schwach wie seine.

Er lachte kurz und trocken auf. „Nicht verzagen! Du bist schließlich nur indirekt betroffen…"

„Sehr witzig."

„Nicht witzig. Ahr…" Sein ganzer Körper krümmte sich zusammen und er verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht. „Nachschub!"

Pflichtbewusst reichte sie Severus die nächste Flasche, die er in einem Zug leerte.

„Poppy würde mich umbringen, wenn sie wüsste, was ich alles in mich rein kippe!", meinte er heiser und zeigte den Ansatz eines gequälten Lächelns.

„Recht hat sie. Definitiv nicht gesund."

„Sayda, nicht so resigniert sein!"

„Spar dir deinen Zynismus."

„Seit wann so gleichgültig?"

„Verdammt, ich mach mir Sorgen!", rief Sayda laut und konnte nicht verhindern, dass es leicht hysterisch klang.

„Ist ja gut…"

„Nein! Schau dich an! Nichts ist gut! Wenn es morgen nicht besser ist, hol' ich Poppy!"

„Meinst du mit „morgen", wenn die Sonne aufgeht oder in 24 Stunden?"

Aber Sayda antwortete nicht mehr. Sie hatte jetzt gerade andere Probleme als die Definition von „morgen", denn sie hatte soeben bemerkt, dass Severus' Hemd an der rechten Seite blutig war. Das musste bedeuten… dass die alte Fluchwunde wieder aufgerissen war! Sie fluchte lautlos und zerfetzte das Hemd mit einer raschen Bewegung.

„Was wird das?", kam es von Severus.

„Wenn das noch mehr wird, schlepp' ich dich zu Poppy!" Warmes Blut lief aus der Verletzung und Sayda war sich fast sicher, dass es nicht die einzige war. „Sonst noch irgendetwas, das Gefahr läuft, zu überdehnen, zu zerreißen oder zu…"

„… zerbrechen?"

Sayda wurde noch eine Spur blasser um die Nase. „Z-Zerbrechen? Wie jetzt?"

„Meine Schultern… Ich hatte sie mal gebrochen… schon lange her... aber es fühlt sich ähnlich an…"

„Oh, um Himmels Willen…", murmelte Sayda, den Tränen nahe. „Wenn das passiert, sind wir sowas von aufgeschmissen!"

Severus lächelte müde. „Tja... so ist das Leben."

„Scheiß Leben!", schrie Sayda und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Scheiß, verfluchtes Leben!"

Sie war so fertig, dass sie wenig später auf dem harten Steinboden einschlief, obwohl sie eigentlich das Gefühl hatte, vor Aufregung niemals und nirgendwo mehr schlafen zu können. Gut schlief sie nicht, sie wälzte sich ständig von einer Seite auf die andere und ein Alptraum jagte den anderen, doch als sie wieder aufwachte, schien die Morgensonne schon ein bisschen ins Zimmer, also musste sie schon einige Stunden durchgehalten haben. Aber apropos durchhalten: von Severus war nichts zu hören, nicht der geringste Laut. Hastig sprang sie auf, stieß sich dabei den Kopf an der Tischkante an und war mit einem Satz drüben beim Sofa, wo er noch bleicher als zuvor in einer Art Dämmerschlaf auf den Kissen lag. Als sie sich näherte, öffnete er langsam die Augen.

„Sayda… Linde, Teebaum, Mädesüß..." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauch. „Schnell… Ich kann nicht mehr lange." Immer wieder zuckte er wie durch einen elektrischen Schock, stöhnte herzzerreißend, wenn sich alles in ihm schmerzhaft zusammenzog und schien bei jeder noch so kleinen Regung an Widerstandskraft zu verlieren. Sayda entfuhr ein entsetzter Laut.

In ihrem Labor hingen die verschiedenen Dämpfe der Nacht noch in der Luft, süß und schwer, stechend scharf und weich auf der Haut, als sie die Tür aufstieß. Mit zitternden Fingern setzte sie einen neuen Trank an, zwang sich zur Geduld, als sie siebzehnmal mit und dreiundzwanzigmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn rührte, veränderte die Flammen unter dem Kessel und setzte sich schließlich, während das Gebräu siedete, bei geöffnetem Fenster auf die Fensterbank. Die kalte schottische Morgenluft wehte ihr durchs Haar und sie blickte hinüber zum See, der glatt und schwarz dalag, wie ein riesiger Spiegel. Dann und wann raschelte es in den Bäumen, eine Katze schlich auf der Jagd nach Mäusen durch das hohe Gras und die ersten Vögel flogen vorbei. Die Sonne war nun schon komplett hinter dem Horizont emporgestiegen und leuchtete rot-golden und zauberhaft schön über die Wiesen und Berge. Kleine Wolken trieben über den Himmel, rosa gefärbt durch das Sonnenlicht. Es versprach, ein verhältnismäßig warmer Tag zu werden.

Ihr Blick schweifte über die Landschaft, bis er an dem hohen Turm links von ihrem Fenster hängen blieb. Sie musste sich weit vorbeugen, um bis zur Spitze hinaufzuschauen. Ganz oben, in einem der letzten Fenster, entdeckte sie das gelbe Licht mehrerer Kerzen. Minerva war wach. Sayda rutschte vom Fensterbrett und eilte die Gänge entlang und die Treppen hoch, bis sie vor dem Schulleiterbüro angekommen war. Glücklicherweise waren ihr weder Filch noch seine ewig schnüffelnde Mrs. Norris begegnet, auf eine Diskussion hätte sie sich jetzt nicht einlassen wollen. Sie wollte sich einfach bei ihrer Freundin von der Seele reden. Wie war nochmal das Passwort? Gestern Abend hatte Minerva ihr doch noch gesagt, dass sie es geändert hatte…

„Shortbread?", fragte sie zaghaft und hatte auf Anhieb Erfolg. Der Wasserspeier grummelte zwar irgendetwas von wegen Ruhestörung in aller Herrgotts Frühe, ließ sie aber ohne weiteres passieren.

Sayda wartete nicht wie sonst, bis die fahrende Treppe oben angekommen war, sondern stürmte, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, hinauf und hämmerte atemlos gegen die dicke Holztür, die sogleich mit einem Schlag aufflog. Minerva stand vor ihr in einem schottengemusterten Bademantel, die dunklen Haare offen und mit einer Mischung aus Verblüffung und Besorgnis im Gesicht.

„Sayda, was ist los?", fragte sie und winkte ihre junge Kollegin herein.

„Ich…" Sayda konnte sich gerade noch auf einem Stuhl niederlassen, bevor ihre Beherrschung in sich zusammenbrach. „Ich…", schluchzte sie. „Ich kann nicht mehr! Sev-Severus geht es so schlecht! Es ist schrecklich!"

„Was? Was ist denn passiert?"

„Der…" Sayda räusperte sich. „Der Cruciatus."

„Nein, nicht schon wieder!"

„Doch! Und… oh, Minni, es ist furchtbar! Nichts wirkt! Egal, welchen Trank ich zusammenbraue, nichts! NICHTS!"

„Oh, nein! Wie geht es ihm jetzt?"

„Scheiße! Er… Er sagt, er kann nicht mehr lange! Oh, Minni, wenn er stirbt, ich…"

„Er wird nicht sterben. Severus ist hart im Nehmen. Er wird es überstehen, ich weiß das", sagte Minerva beruhigend, auch wenn sie sich selbst nicht so ganz sicher war, und nahm Sayda in die Arme. „Ist gut, meine Liebe, ist gut! Wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir ihn noch zu Poppy bringen, bevor die ersten Schüler auf den Gängen sind."

Madam Pomfrey erschrak ziemlich, als sie früh um sechs aus dem Bett geholt wurde und, als sie die schwere Flügeltür öffnete, einer unglaublich besorgten Schulleiterin gegenüber stand, die ihre Tränkelehrerin im Schlepptau hatte. Diese sah furchtbar aus, blass, verheult und am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs, doch das war alles nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schock, den die Schulkrankenschwester erlitt, als sie ihren Patienten sah. In der kurzen Zeit, die Sayda weg gewesen war, hatte sich Severus' Zustand noch einmal drastisch verschlechtert, soweit das überhaupt noch möglich gewesen war, und er wirkte nun vollkommen am Ende, wenn nicht sogar wie vor seinem letzten Atemzug. Vorsichtig legten sie ihn auf das hinterste Bett, wo er sich stöhnend vor Schmerzen zusammenrollte. Immerhin schien er zu realisieren, wo er sich befand, denn er wisperte etwas, das verdammt nach „Poppy, du kannst eh nichts machen" klang.

„Schrecklich! Grausam!", murmelte diese immer wieder, während sie eine rasche Untersuchung machte. „Diese Unmenschen! Askaban ist noch viel zu gnädig für solche Verbrecher! Hätten sie nur nicht die Dementoren abgeschafft, _grauenvolle_ Wesen, aber so _zufriedenstellend_!"

Trotz allem musste Sayda bei dem letzten Satz ein wenig lächeln, sie dachte ja oft genug genauso.

„Minerva, Sayda… ich habe leider kaum eine Auswahl, was ich machen kann." Die Krankenschwester schwenkte eine gläserne Flasche mit einer zartviolett-blauen Flüssigkeit darin, die sich irgendwie zu bewegen schien. „Es wird ihm weh tun, keine Frage, aber es ist meine einzige Hoffnung, seine Qualen auf Dauer in den Griff zu kriegen, alles andere ist nur vorrübergehend."

Sayda wandte sich ab und weinte in Minervas Bademantel, als Severus einen erschrockenen Schrei ausstieß. Er bebte vor fürchterlichen Schmerzen, als seine Muskeln sich ruckartig verkrampften, Blut aus vielen, ursprünglich längst vernarbten und nun wieder aufgeplatzten Wunden strömte und Knochen unheilvoll knackten – bis er schließlich gnädigerweise das Bewusstsein verlor. Sayda hatte noch nie jemanden so leiden sehen wie ihren Severus in diesem Moment.

Die folgenden zwei Tage wich sie ihm nicht von der Seite. Stundenlang saß sie neben seinem Bett, hielt seine kalte Hand und küsste sein bleiches Gesicht. Nie wieder – nie wieder würde sie zulassen, dass ihm jemand weh tat und wenn sie es doch einmal nicht verhindern können würde, würde derjenige seines Lebens nicht mehr froh werden. Falls er dann noch ein Leben hatte. Ihre Rache würde schrecklich sein, noch viel schrecklicher als alles, was diese furchtbaren Menschen ihrem Liebsten angetan hatten. Das schwor sie sich, wie sie so Stunde um Stunde im Krankenflügel hockte und beobachtete, wie Poppys seltsamer Trank langsam, aber sicher seine Wirkung entfaltete.

Da spürte sie plötzlich eine Bewegung an ihrer Hand.

„Sayda?" Zuerst nur heiseres Flüstern, nicht mehr, doch es zauberte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf Saydas Gesicht.

„Sev, Schatz, wie geht es dir?", erkundigte sie sich liebevoll.

„Besser, endlich besser. Ich habe schon gedacht, das war's…"

Sayda schluckte. „Ehrlich gesagt – das dachte ich auch. Aber Poppy… sie war mal wieder wunderbar!"

„Ja, Poppy ist sehr talentiert, was die Heilkunst anbelangt. Sie hätte Heilerin werden können, wenn sie es gewollt hätte."

„Na, so ist es besser."

„Definitiv! Aber mit was hat sie diese Wirkung erzielt? Ich fühle mich geradezu gut. Im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich das eigentlich nicht sollte. Was war in diesem Trank, es hat sich _mörderisch_ angefühlt!", stellte Severus fest und in seiner Stimme schwang eine Spur Bewunderung mit.

„Keine Ahnung, aber es war blau und ekelig. Hat sich bewegt wie… wie so kleine Würmer!" Sayda schüttelte sich angewidert.

„Wirklich?", fragte Severus beeindruckt. „Das ist ja allerhand…"

„Wieso, was war das?"

„Eine Probe eines starken Heiltranks, den ich ihr vor längerer Zeit zum Ausprobieren gegeben habe. Ich hatte bis gerade keine Ahnung von der Wirkungsweise, aber anscheinend war es trotz allen damit verbundenen… sagen wir Unannehmlichkeiten… ein Erfolg."

„Und was war in dem Trank genau? Und was ist dieses wurmähnliche Zeugs?"

„Nun… der Trank enthielt die stärkste schmerzstillende Lösung, die ich je angerührt habe. Ich habe sie noch nie getestet, weil sie eigentlich so stark ist, dass es einen auf der Stelle umhauen würde, aber in Kombination mit dem Heiltrank – der im Übrigen bis auf ein, zwei Kleinigkeiten ein Standardtrank aus St. Mungo's war – scheinen die Folgen nicht ganz so fatal zu sein." Er lächelte zufrieden. „Deine „Würmer" waren Mikrokulturen einer Art übergroßen, magischen Bakterie, die darauf spezialisiert ist, Verletzungen in verschiedenem Gewebe zu heilen. Tot und getrocknet sind sie in fast allen Heiltränken enthalten, doch nur lebendig können sie ihr volles Potenzial entfalten. Immanosanes. Eine kleine Genialität der Natur."

„Mensch, du bist ein Genie!"

Auf einmal flog die Tür auf und sie schreckten beide hoch. Minerva stand im Türrahmen und kam nun lächelnd zu ihnen hinüber.

„Ich habe Stimmen gehört und dachte mir, ich schaue vorbei. Severus – wie geht es dir?"

„Nun, es ist in Ordnung", meinte er neutral.

Sayda verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn du eine eindeutige Auskunft haben willst, Minni, musst du Poppy nachgucken lassen."

„Das sollte ich sowieso", sagte Minerva entschieden und musterte ihren Tränkemeister im Hinausgehen kritisch. „Sobald sie vom Mittagessen hochkommt, werde ich ihr Bescheid geben."

„Na, großartig", maulte Severus, sodass nur Sayda es hören konnte.

Sie lachte leise. „Das hältst du schon durch. Ich denke, ich hab' sogar etwas, das dich danach wieder aufmuntern kann, wenn's ganz schlimm kommt."

„Was denn?"

„Wenn ich's dir jetzt sag', ist es keine Überraschung mehr!"

„Ts, ich hasse Überraschungen…"

Poppy war ziemlich verblüfft, als sie wenig später kam.

„Severus, Sie haben ganze Arbeit geleistet, wie ich sehe!", staunte sie. „Der Trank hat wunderbar gewirkt!"

„Ja, ja, ganz erstaunlich…", nuschelte er in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart.

„Haben Sie noch Schmerzen?"

„An der einen oder anderen Stelle…"

„Geht es genauer? Oder nur dort, wo Sie in der Vergangenheit ein Fluch getroffen hat?"

„Dort im Speziellen."

„Also auch woanders?"

„Sieht so aus."

„So schlimm kann es ja nicht sein, wenn Sie schon wieder nur so kryptisches Zeug von sich geben!", meinte Poppy leicht genervt, was Severus lediglich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen quittierte. Noch ein paar wohldosierte Heiltränke und er sei weg, teilte er ihr mit. Doch die Schulkrankenschwester ließ ihn nicht gehen, da sie der Meinung war, dass man mit solchen Fluchgeschichten lieber ein bisschen übervorsichtig sein sollte.

Sayda löste ihr Versprechen auf eine Überraschung ein, indem sie am Nachmittag mit Eline und Bonnie im Arm aufkreuzte. Severus war erst einmal mehrere Minuten lang sprachlos, vor allem, weil Eline ihm wirklich verdammt ähnlich sah mit ihrem tiefschwarzen Haar und den ebenso dunklen Augen. Dafür war er eindeutig glücklich darüber, dass Bonnie mehr nach ihrer Mutter gekommen war: blau-graue, funkelnde Augen und schon in dem jungen Alter von eineinhalb Jahren eine leicht gelockte, dunkelblonde Mähne. Auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte (schon gar nicht vor Poppy, die „zufällig" hereingekommen war), war er etwas traurig, als Sayda die beiden wieder bei Morgaine ablieferte, denn sonst war ja die ganze Zeit niemand da.

Sayda musste nun wieder unterrichten und konnte deswegen erst abends wieder vorbeikommen, aber dann war sie immer schon recht fertig vom Tag. Severus' Klassen begannen sich nämlich langsam zu wundern, warum sie so lange Vertretung hatten und stellten unangenehme Fragen, die sie nur äußerst selten beantworten konnte, und auch was man auf den Gängen zu hören bekam, war nicht gerade schön. „Hat Snape seine übergroße Nase wieder in Dinge gesteckt, die ihn nichts angehen?" war noch eine der harmlosesten Verdächtigungen und Sayda hatte größte Mühe, ruhig zu bleiben. Einmal hatte sie nicht gescheit aufgepasst und war heftig zusammengezuckt, als ein Gryffindor mitten in der Stunde spekulierte: „Vielleicht hat's ihn ja zerlegt?"

Dem setzte niemand etwas entgegen, allein die Vorstellung war wohl zu traumhaft, doch einige Schüler hatten definitiv bemerkt, dass sie damit voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatten.

Nach einem besonders langen und anstrengenden Tag wurde Sayda jedoch auch einmal positiv überrascht: von ein paar Hufflepuff-Mädchen hörte sie im Vorbeigehen: „Professor Snape braucht eine Freundin, er ist wahrscheinlich einfach nur schrecklich einsam und wenn er jetzt auch noch so lange krank ist…" Lächelnd stieß sie die Tür des Krankenflügels auf.

Severus war die Freude mehr als deutlich anzusehen, als Sayda sich zu ihm hinunter beugte und ihm einen Begrüßungskuss gab.

„Na, hat Poppy schon was gesagt, wann sie dich freilässt?", fragte sie.

„Ts, natürlich nicht! Stumm wie ein Fisch, wenn man darauf zu sprechen kommt!"

Sayda lachte leise. „Tjaaa… Heiler sind komplizierte Menschen!"

„Und sie ist noch nicht einmal einer!"

Als Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro kam, wusste sie instinktiv, worum es bei diesem Gespräch gegangen war. Seufzend trat sie an Severus' Bett.

„Sayda, nehmen Sie ihn mit, ich halte es keinen Tag länger aus!"

„So schlimm?", erkundigte diese sich mitfühlend, doch sie grinste dabei.

„Ach, Sie können es sich gar nicht vorstellen!", jammerte die Schulkrankenschwester gespielt bedrückt.

„Oh doch, das kann ich! Auf, Sev, du alte Schlafmütze, jetzt gibt's Action!"

Doch sofort wurde ihr klar, warum Poppy Severus eigentlich nicht hatte gehen lassen wollen, denn sein fluchgeschädigtes Knie schien bei jedem Schritt kurz davor, den Dienst zu versagen. Wie durch ein Wunder gelangten sie unbemerkt zu Saydas Räumen, wo er sich erst mal dankbar aufs Sofa fallen ließ.

„Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr bei mir unten, wahrscheinlich hängen schon überall die Spinnweben", meinte er nachdenklich.

„Egal, was du jetzt denkst: Du. Bleibst. Hier. Vorerst zumindest. Eigentlich muss Minerva das entscheiden und sie wollte heut' Abend eine kurze Ansprache machen… Außerdem hast du's dann nicht so weit bis zu Poppy, dass du fei schön zur Nachsorge gehst!", lachte Sayda.

Vom Abendessen kam sie schwärmend zurück: „Oh, Minnis Rede war echt süß! Schau mal, ich hab' ein bisschen mitgeschrieben!" Sie reichte Severus ein Pergament und hockte sich neben ihn auf die Couch. „Nun mach schon, das ist so putzig!"

Er überflog den Text und stutzte. Dann las er ihn nochmal. Und nochmal. Völlig perplex wandte er sich Sayda zu: „Professor Snape war krank und wenn er wieder zurück ist, nehmt bitte etwas Rücksicht auf ihn?! Das hat sie nicht gesagt! Das _kann_ sie einfach nicht gesagt haben!"

„Hat sie aber!"

„Ja… und die Lehrer? Was denken die denn jetzt?!"

„Och, Pomona hat gemeint, dass wir das nicht so eng sehen sollen, du würdest ja auch keine Rücksicht nehmen."

„Nett."

„Auf dich am allerwenigsten."

„Pf! Und die Schüler?! Die können es doch schon gar nicht mehr erwarten, wie wild zu spekulieren!", rief Severus aufgebracht und Sayda meinte, eine winzige Spur Hysterie herauszuhören. Etwas in ihm schien laut und vernehmlich „Ungerechtigkeit!" zu schreien.

„Keine Angst!", sagte sie beruhigend. „Bevor du deine Klassen wieder übernimmst, treib' ich ihnen das schon aus. Ein paar Strafarbeiten hier, ein saftiger Punktabzug da und schon ist die Sache gegessen!"

„Zu liebenswürdig!"

„Ja, nicht?" Kichernd stellte sie fest, dass sie ihn immer besser kannte. „Sag mal, was hältst du von einem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade nächstes Wochenende? Es soll vielleicht schneien und dann ist es immer so schön da…"

„Wir werden sehen, ja? Ich weiß nicht, was Poppy noch mit mir vor hat."

„Wie geht's deinem Knie?"

„Tut weh."

„Und deine Hand?"

„Die auch."

„Och, Sevi…", seufzte Sayda und lehnte sich an seine Schulter.

„Was?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Ach, du bist nur das allerliebste Auslaufmodell der Welt."

„Sollte das jetzt ein Kompliment werden oder was?"

„Such's dir aus."

Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und eine Weile saßen sie einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander. Dann machte Severus auf einmal Anstalten, ins Bad zu hinken.

„Mensch, sag halt was, ich bin doch da!", rief Sayda und hastete ihm zu Hilfe. „Was hast du eigentlich vor, duschen?"

„Ja", antwortete er knapp.

„Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich mitkomm'?"

„Nein. Wäre sogar ganz praktisch", fügte er hinzu. „Zum Haare waschen und so, du verstehst?"

Wenig später standen sie zu zweit unter der Dusche, was für die gesamte Badezimmereinrichtung extrem nass endete. Irgendwann klopfte es an der Tür, immer wieder, doch sie ignorierten es einfach.

Als sie frisch geduscht schließlich wieder ins Wohnzimmer kamen, Sayda in einem leichten blauen Kleid und Severus, das Hemd noch in der Hand, in einer schwarzen Jeans, sahen sie, dass sich der penetrante Türklopfer Eintritt verschafft hatte: Minerva saß, noch angespannter wirkend als sonst, auf dem Sofa und blickte ihnen mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Verwunderung entgegen.

„Ähm, ja…", murmelte sie und versuchte, nicht zu überrascht zu sein, dass ihr ihr Tränkemeister oben ohne über den Weg lief. Das war ja auch das Normalste. Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie wohl der einzige Mensch, von Sayda einmal abgesehen, war, der ihn _je_ oben ohne gesehen hatte. Und obwohl er sichtlich schon viel mitgemacht hatte, musste sie zugeben, dass er immer noch auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise etwas hermachte. Hastig schlüpfte Severus in sein Hemd und knöpfte er bis zum Anschlag zu. Wenn man genauer hinschaute, konnte man erkennen, dass ihm leicht die Röte ins Gesicht gestiegen war. Minerva setzte sich noch eine Spur gerader hin und sagte: „Ja… also, weswegen ich hier bin… Kingsley wurde abgewählt. Der neue Zaubereiminister ist Lucinder McDowell. Severus, du könntest seine Frau Florine kennen?"

Severus schluckte kaum merklich. „Die sind beide aus der Liga Fudge."

„Ja. McDowell möchte wahrscheinlich Inspektionen in Hogwarts durchführen…"

„A la Umbridge?", unterbrach Sayda sie. „Sind die verwandt?"

„Nein, sind sie nicht… Wie gesagt, er hat etwas andere Vorstellungen als Kingsley, deshalb wollte ich euch beide vorwarnen: Lucinder McDowell ist nicht wegen seiner Güte gewählt worden; was ihm nicht gefällt wird er einfach abschaffen. Die Leute fühlen sich jetzt sicher, wo Voldemort tot ist, und wollen die strengen Sicherheitsbestimmungen, die Kingsley immer noch aufrecht erhalten hat, abschaffen."

„Ich würde sagen: Bühne frei für die nächste Generation Todesser!", meinte Severus resigniert.

„Oder die nächste Generation Hexbeth", meinte Sayda.

„Was ist schlimmer?"

„Wenn's drauf ankommt, schenken sie sich nichts."

„Wie wahr!"

„Nun", nahm Minerva den Faden nach diesem zynischen Wortwechsel wieder auf, „ihr müsst beide zusehen, dass ihr durch die Kontrolle kommt, ja?"

„Ja, natürlich", versicherte Sayda, aber Severus schnaubte nur.

„Fudge war ein Idiot", sagte er, „und wenn McDowell auch nur halb so blöd ist wie er, steht uns ganz schön etwas bevor! Seine Frau, die du vorhin gütigerweise erwähnt hast, Minerva… Die ist zum Haare raufen! Eine furchtbar nervige, arrogante, besserwisserische Frau. Und bisher hat sie alle Entscheidungen ihres Göttergatten mehr oder weniger beeinflusst."

Seufzend stand Minerva auf und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Also, ihr wisst Bescheid, ich muss noch weiter zu Mandaryna. Sie wird wieder…"

„… einen kleinen bis mittelgroßen hysterischen Anfall kriegen?", half Sayda weiter.

„Ja, so in etwa. Bis heute Abend, Sayda. Severus, gute Besserung weiterhin."

Severus lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück und zog Sayda in seine Arme. „Ich glaube, du musst in Zukunft allein unterrichten."

„Unsinn, du lässt dich doch nicht von Lucy Dowell unterkriegen!"

„_Lucy Dowell_?! Merlin, Sayda! So kannst du doch nicht reden!"

„Ach was, ich kenn den alte Lucy und der ist einfach nur strohdoof. Angst hab' ich jedenfalls keine vor ihm."

„Bitte, Sayda, tu mir einen Gefallen und sag das nicht in der Öffentlichkeit!"

Sie nickte brav. „Aber dann mach du hier nicht einen auf Versager, die düstere Außenseiternummer zieht bei mir nicht mehr."

Severus zog es vor, diese Aussage nicht zu kommentieren.


	40. Chapter 40

_Disclaimer: _

_Okay, ich werd' langsam bescheuert mit dem Disclaimer. Also: Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. Die Filmszene: Copyright by Warner Bros. Bonnie Tyler, Harrison Ford, Rea Garvey & Reamonn, Johnny Depp gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe. Dasselbe gilt für Alan Rickman und seine Schauspielkollegen. Bei „Alice im Wunderland" meine ich den Tim Burton Film von 2010 oder so._

_Und meins ist der Rest, nü? :)_

_A/N: Weil das so kurz ist, gibt's heut zwei ;)_

/

Am Tag darauf rannten doch tatsächlich schon die ersten Ministeriumsleute durch die Schule, hockten im Unterricht und befragten jeden einzelnen Schüler. Sayda hatte eigentlich keine Probleme mit den Leuten, zumindest nicht bis nach ihrer letzten Stunde an dem Tag. Sie ordnete gerade ihre Aufzeichnungen, als ein wichtig aussehender Mann vor ihr Pult trat und sich räusperte. Milde überrascht sah sie auf.

„Sie wünschen?"

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass diese Klasse nicht ihre eigene war und der zuständige Lehrer, ein gewisser Professor Snape, wie mir gesagt wurde, schon seit einem Monat nicht mehr unterrichtet?"

„Nun, er ist krank", antwortete sie kühl und ließ die Hausaufsätze mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs verschwinden.

„So lange schon? Ich erwarte ihn in spätestens drei Tagen zurück, sonst wird er gekündigt, richten Sie ihm das aus! Guten Tag."

Völlig baff hielt Sayda in der Bewegung inne. Das konnte doch nicht ernst gemeint sein!

„Äh, entschuldigen Sie mal!", rief sie den Typen zurück.

„Ja?"

„Das war gerade nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?", fragte sie betont höflich.

„Oh doch, es war mein voller Ernst. Drei Tage Schonfrist, dann ist er weg. Noch Fragen?"

„Allerdings! Sie wissen, warum Professor Snape krank ist?"

„Nun, mir wurde gesagt, er hat sich bei einem Duell etwas verletzt – nichts Tragisches, was einen wochenlang von der Arbeit befreit, sollte man meinen."

„So, nichts Tragisches!", brauste Sayda auf. „Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu, Mister…"

„… Talesworth und nein, Sie hören _mir_ zu: Wenn Sie nicht Ihre Zunge im Zaum halten, werden Sie auch gekündigt. Guten Tag!" Der Ministeriumsbeauftragte ließ die frustrierte Tränkelehrerin stehen und ging auf einen Feuerwhisky in die _Drei Besen_.

Sayda hastete hinauf in den zweiten Stock, riss die Tür zu ihrem Quartier auf – und befand sich bereits mitten in einer hitzigen Diskussion zwischen Minerva und Severus. Von beiden gänzlich ignoriert, schlüpfte sie ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich erst einmal etwas Bequemeres an, wobei sie immer wieder Dinge wie „Das kann doch einfach nicht angehen!", „Wie, bei Merlins extrem unregelmäßigem Bartwuchs, stellst du dir das eigentlich vor?" oder „Sehe ich etwa so aus, als würde ich morgen wieder unterrichten?!" mithörte. Noch schien die Sache allerdings noch nicht in einen der berühmten Snape'schen Wutanfälle eskaliert zu sein. Lautlos stahl sie sich zurück in den Raum, hockte sich neben Severus und bekam sogleich einen Vorwurf zu hören.

„Wo warst du so lange, deine vermeintliche Intelligenz wird gebraucht!", fauchte er.

„Ja, ja. Schon gut. Ich wurde nur von einer dieser Kanalratten, die sich Ministeriumsbeamte nennen, aufgehalten", erklärte Sayda ungerührt.

„Hmpf. Und hat es dich zu einer Idee inspiriert?"

„Nein, leider nicht", sagte sie und begann an seinen Haarsträhnen herumzuspielen. „Die Ratte meinte nur, wenn du in drei Tagen nicht wieder Gewehr bei Fuß stehst, kündigen sie dir. Ich mag deine Haare übrigens, wenn sie so weich sind."

Irritiert blickte Severus von ihr zu Minerva. „Dann bleibt mir ja nichts anderes übrig! Wenn nicht einmal die ach so intelligente Sayda etwas zu sagen hat!"

„Na, na, Severus, jetzt reiß dich aber mal zusammen, es ist immerhin Sayda, von der du sprichst und nicht irgendein Hauself!", wies ihn die Schulleiterin streng zurecht.

Das hatte gesessen. Mit äußerster Befriedigung sah sie, wie er verlegen den Kopf senkte, sodass ihm seine langen schwarzen Haare wie schützende Vorhänge vors Gesicht fielen. Mit grimmiger Miene blickte Minerva zu Sayda hinüber. Die saß da, als wüsste sie nicht so recht, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Einerseits hatte Severus ihr schon wesentlich schlimmeres als mangelnde Intelligenz vorgeworfen und er stand ja gerade wirklich unter Druck, andererseits hatte Minerva einfach recht. Sayda bemerkte den Blick ihrer Freundin und zuckte etwas hilflos die Schultern. In diesem Moment spürte sie nur eine seltsame Taubheit in sich und das einzige Gefühl, das sie richtig wahrnahm, war so etwas wie Enttäuschung.

Eine ganze Zeit lang geschah gar nichts, nur eine unangenehme Stille lastete auf dem Zimmer, bis Minerva wieder das Wort ergriff: „Dann bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als dass Severus in drei Tagen wieder unterrichtet", sagte sie zu niemand bestimmten. Dann stand sie auf und ging zur Tür. Dort drehte sie sich noch einmal um und warf Sayda einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, bevor sie hinausging und ihre Schritte auf dem Gang verklangen.

Da tauchte Severus erst wieder aus seiner Versenkung auf.

„Sayda, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe. Ich wollte es dir schon vorhin sagen, aber…"

„… du hattest vor Minerva nicht das Rückgrat dazu. Der Stolz war mal wieder größer. Hätte ich mir ja denken können." Sie wandte sich ab.

„Sayda…"

Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Bin ich ja mittlerweile gewohnt", fügte sie bitter hinzu.

„Nein, Sayda, ich… ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du immer da bist und… und… was du alles für mich tust…"

„Ja. Schön."

„Nein. Schau mich an. Bitte. Bitte, Sayda."

Sie wandte sich heftig um. Ihre Augen glitzerten verdächtig. „Und was hat das für einen Sinn?"

„Sayda, ich liebe dich!"

„Ja. _Ja_. _Und_?" Sie sah ihn traurig und anklagend an. „Das sagst du _jetzt_, nur was ist, wenn es drauf ankommt? Bist du dann immer noch so entschlossen oder ist es dann wie vorhin mit Minerva?"

Schweigen.

„Siehst du? _Siehst du?!_ Es ist doch immer dasselbe! Raus hier! Schau selber, wie du klarkommst."

Benommen suchte Severus seine sieben Sachen zusammen und verließ langsam die Wohnung.

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, brach Sayda in Tränen aus.

Siria war sofort zur Stelle, als ihre beste Freundin unerwartet und völlig aufgelöst in ihr Wohnzimmer platzte. Ohne wirklich zu wissen, was eigentlich los war, brachte sie ihr einen heißen Glühwein und setzte sich neben sie.

„Sayda? Was ist passiert? Ist was mit Severus?", erkundigte sie sich besorgt, mit dem schlimmsten rechnend.

Sayda heulte leise auf. „Er… er ist so ein… so ein… _Feigling_!", schluchzte sie. „Elender… Feigling!"

Siria konnte ihre Überraschung nicht verbergen. Sayda hätte Severus als Allerletzte einen Feigling genannt, was war da nur vorgefallen?

„Ja, aber… aber warum? Was hat er denn gemacht?"

„Ein Idiot ist er, ein Idiot!"

„Inwiefern?"

„Er ist sich zu stolz… zu stolz… zu sagen… dass er mich liebt!"

„Ach, Süße, du kennst ihn doch! Du weißt doch, dass ihm das schwerfällt!"

„Ich… ich weiß ja! Aber… aber trotzdem…" Langsam fing sie sich wieder. „Trotzdem. Was soll ich denn denken?"

Siria legte den Kopf schief. „Vielleicht… dass sich ein Mensch nicht so schnell ändert?"

„Toll! Das hilft mir jetzt ungemein weiter!"

„Möglicherweise liegt es auch ein bisschen mit daran, dass ihr euch so ähnlich seid", überlegte Siria weiter.

„_Ich_ würde sagen, dass ich ihn liebe, auch vor dem versammelten Zaubereiministerium!"

„Das ist, weil du offener bist als er. Aber, weiß Gott, ich kann's ihm nicht übel nehmen, dass er so ist…" Sirias Blick fiel auf ein Buch auf dem Sofa. Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix.

„Ja… Ich hätte nur gedacht, dass ich vielleicht etwas mehr wert bin als ein James Potter…"

„Aber das _bist_ du, Sayda! Ganz ehrlich – James Potter war ein Arsch und das bist du unter Garantie nicht!"

„Wenn er das nur einsehen würde!"

„Das tut er, ich bin mir sicher! Soll ich mal mit ihm reden?", bot Siria an.

Sayda zuckte mit den Schultern und wischte ihre Augen mit dem Ärmel trocken.

„Okay, dann wartest du hier, ich bin bald zurück. Caru kommt in einer Stunde und im Kühlschrank ist noch mehr Glühwein, wenn du Lust hast!

Doch Sayda musste keine Stunde auf Gesellschaft warten. Nach zehn Minuten war Siria wieder zurück, kreidebleich im Gesicht.

„Er ist abgehauen", sagte sie tonlos. „Ich hab' Minerva getroffen, sie hatte gerade seine Eule bekommen."

„Feigling", schniefte Sayda. „Jetzt drückt er sich auch noch vor der Arbeit. FEIGLING!" Dann beruhigte sie sich wieder. „Gut, kann man nichts machen. Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass, sollte er je zurückkommen, der Empfang wenig herzlich ausfallen wird!"

„Ach Sayda, es tut mir so leid!", seufzte Siria und nahm ihre Freundin tröstend in den Arm.

„Braucht es dir doch nicht. Schließlich hast du keine Scheiße verzapft und bist dann getürmt!", entgegnete diese harsch.

„Dieses Mal nicht, nein. Aber oft genug davor."

„Jetzt ist das Kind schon in den Kessel gefallen, gib's auf, Selbstmitleid bringt's nicht. Einfach abgehauen… Einfach abgehauen! Ich glaub's nicht!", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Dass Severus die Fliege gemacht hatte, kam dem Ministerium nur zu gelegen. Es hätte ihn traurig gemacht, einem so angesehenen Mann zu kündigen, behauptete der Minister, doch kein einziger der Hogwartsbelegschaft glaubte ihm auch nur ein Wort. Viel zu gut wussten sie, wie Lucinder McDowell mit den gefangenen Todessern umsprang und wie er die Leute behandelte, die es seiner Meinung nach einfach nicht wert waren, dass sich jemand groß um sie Sorgen machte.

Irgendwie war es fast wieder so wie vor einigen Jahren, nur dass der dunkle Schatten Voldemorts nun nicht mehr auf die Zauberergemeinschaft fiel.


	41. Chapter 41

_Disclaimer: _

_Okay, ich werd' langsam bescheuert mit dem Disclaimer. Also: Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. Die Filmszene: Copyright by Warner Bros. Bonnie Tyler, Harrison Ford, Rea Garvey & Reamonn, Johnny Depp gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe. Dasselbe gilt für Alan Rickman und seine Schauspielkollegen. Bei „Alice im Wunderland" meine ich den Tim Burton Film von 2010 oder so._

_Und meins ist der Rest, nü? :)_

/

Sayda gewöhnte sich daran, dass sie nun die einzige Tränkelehrerin auf Hogwarts war. Dass sie alle Klassen unterrichten musste, war schon lange kein Problem mehr für sie, den Monat davor hatte sie es ja auch gemacht.

Weihnachten wurde eine lustige Angelegenheit, alle Lehrer gingen nach der Feier in der großen Halle noch in die _Drei Besen_, um den Tag mit etwas „richtigem" zu feiern, wobei der Verteidigungslehrer Stefan Sherwood sie alle unter den Tisch trank. Lachend und besser gelaunt als sonst kamen die Professoren weit nach Mitternacht wieder auf dem Schloss an und machten dabei so einen Radau, dass die Schüler senkrecht in den Betten standen und ein wütender Mr. Filch mit purpurrotem Gesicht und einer flackernden Laterne in der Hand wüst schimpfend auf sie zugehumpelt kam. Minerva hatte zuvor gnädigerweise daran gedacht, eine ganze Reihe Ausnüchterungstränke mitzunehmen, die sie nun alle schnell hinunterkippten. Noch immer grinsend wünschten sie dem aufgebrachten Hausmeister eine gute Nacht und begaben sich plaudernd zu ihren Gemächern.

Silvester verlief ähnlich, wenn auch nicht ganz so rauschend, die Lehrer mussten ja darauf achten, dass spätestens um ein Uhr alle Schüler wirklich in ihren Betten waren. Madam Rosmerta jedenfalls freute sich auch noch zu so später Stunde über reichlich Andrang.

Sayda hielt immer noch ihre beiden Töchter „unter Verschluss" und langsam, aber sicher akzeptierte Minerva ihren Entschluss, nicht auf ihre unglückliche Verbindung mit Severus Snape aufmerksam zu machen. Am 21. Februar waren Eline und Bonnie zwei Jahre alt geworden und sie begannen jetzt, ihre Mutter und Morgaine tagaus tagein zu zu texten. Letztere behauptete daraufhin, dass die beiden eindeutig Saydas Mundwerk hatten. Doch auf die wiederholte Frage nach dem Erzeuger gab diese noch immer keine Antwort; ganz im Gegenteil, sie wehrte noch vehementer ab als sonst. Lediglich einmal merkte sie an, dass es sich nicht um den Nachbarn von nebenan gehandelt hatte, nachdem Morgaine eine Vermutung in diese Richtung angestellt hatte.

Es war gegen Ende März als die Osterferien schließlich angefangen hatten und Sayda hatte Tag und Nacht in der Winkelgasse zu tun, um die Hogwarts'schen Vorräte an Zaubertrankzutaten wieder aufzufüllen. Noch wenn es schon dunkel war lief sie eilig durch die Gassen, manchmal auch durch die Nokturngasse, und hetzte den Verkäufern mit den seltenen Pflanzen hinterher. Die meisten dachten natürlich gleich, dass sie etwas ganz anderes wolle und wiesen darauf hin, dass sie in irgendeinem verstaubten Pub ein Schlafzimmer gemietet hätten, sodass Sayda irgendwann dazu überging, ihre Haare schmutzig-braun zu färben und jedes Mal besonders abgeranzt, grimmig und unbarmherzig auszusehen, wenn sie in die Nähe eines solchen Händlers musste.

Sie hastete gerade, beladen mit verschiedenen Kisten, Tüten und neuen Kesseln, aus der Düsternis der Nokturngasse heraus, als sie mit einer finsteren Gestalt zusammenstieß, die gerade in die andere Richtung unterwegs war. Sie fluchte, dass sich die Kessel verbogen, als ihre Einkäufe zu Boden gingen. Ohne die Person, die das ganze verursacht hatte, eines Blickes zu würdigen, kniete sie sich hin und begann, die Sachen wieder zusammen zu sammeln, die quer über die Gasse verstreut lagen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie zu ihrer großen Verwunderung, dass ihr Gegner sich ebenfalls bemühte, die heraus gepurzelten Zutaten noch zu retten.

„Schon in Ordnung, lassen Sie's gut sein!", krächzte sie in der heiseren, abweisenden Stimme, die sie sich für ihre Einkaufstouren zugelegt hatte, und streifte die Gestalt mit einem flüchtigen Blick, bevor sie wieder zu ihrer Arbeit zurückkehrte.

Doch dann stutzte sie. Langsam hob sie den Kopf. Sie sah direkt in das blasse Gesicht eines Mannes mit pechschwarzen, zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebundenen Haaren, von der Kapuze halb verdeckten, aber mindestens ebenso dunklen Augen und, was sie überhaupt erst hatte aufmerken lassen, ziemlich markanten Gesichtszügen.

„Severus?", wisperte sie.

Er schob die Kapuze zurück, sodass er sie besser sehen konnte.

„Sayda?", flüsterte er nach kurzem Zögern.

Sie nickte.

Im Nachhinein wusste sie nicht, wie es geschehen war, doch einen Augenblick später waren beide auf den Beinen und lagen sich in den Armen.

„Mensch, ich hab' dich echt vermisst!", murmelte Sayda, wieder mit ihrer normalen Stimme, allen Groll schon längst vergessen.

„Was denkst du denn, wie's mir ging?", entgegnete Severus leise.

Sayda löste sich aus der festen Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihn in voller Größe zu betrachten.

„Mensch, siehst du gut aus!", entfuhr es ihr und sie grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Tja, und dich hätte ich fast nicht mehr erkannt, so wie du ausschaust! Und du hast deine Haare geschnitten." Tatsächlich ging ihr die Mähne nur noch bis knapp über die Schultern.

„Ach, alles nur Tarnung, weißt du… Und die Haare mussten mal ab."

„Ja, ja, die Nokturngasse ist nichts für hübsche Blondinen", bestätigte Severus und spähte die finstere Gasse hinunter. „Einkäufe für die Schule, nehm' ich mal an?"

„Ja, ich muss auch noch den Grindeloh für Stefan abholen, ich hab's ihm versprochen…" Sie seufzte, dann sah sie Severus' verwirrten Blick. „Stefan Sherwood, der Verteidigungslehrer."

„Ach so. Versteht ihr euch gut?"

„Blendend", meinte Sayda, während sie schon wieder am Tütenpacken war. „Und wo hast du dich so rumgetrieben?"

„Mal hier, mal dort", antwortete er ausweichend. „Nicht der Rede wert."

„Na, das sag mal Minerva! Du glaubst gar nicht, was sie sich anfangs für tierische Sorgen gemacht hat!"

„Nein, ich glaub's wirklich nicht."

„Mittlerweile ist es besser geworden", fuhr sie fort, ohne auf seinen Einwurf einzugehen. „Sie rennt nur noch alle zwei Tage in die Kerker, um nachzuschauen, ob du vielleicht zurückgekommen bist."

„Ehrlich?", kam es verblüfft von Severus.

„Ja, und nicht nur sie! Halb Hogwarts war auf den Beinen, nachdem du einfach so verschwunden bist. Mona und Filius haben stundenlang mit Hagrid das Gelände durchkämmt und die kleinen Slytherins hättest du erst sehen sollen! Hingen heulend an mir. Im Übrigen hab' ich mal kurzerhand deinen Job als Hauslehrer übernommen, hätte ja sowieso niemand damit gerechnet, dass du in Kürze wieder auftauchen würdest. Nun, außer Minerva vielleicht und die zählt in dem Fall nicht."

Severus starrte sie an. Selbstverständlich war ihm der Vorwurf nicht entgangen, den sie in jedem Satz hatte mitschwingen lassen, doch er konnte nichts erwidern. Ihm fehlten schlichtweg die Worte.

Sayda meinte allerdings, noch deutlicher werden zu müssen: „Man hätte das Ganze auch einfacher klären können. Warum musstest du einfach weglaufen? – Keine Angst, du musst nicht antworten, das war eine rhetorische Frage, auf die braucht man keine Antwort geben, weil der Fragesteller die schon vorher weiß. Und jetzt schau nicht so bedeppert und komm lieber mit, kannst mir das Grindeloh-Schleppen abnehmen. Und wie wär's danach noch mit nem Gläschen Feuerwhisky im _Tropfenden_ _Kessel_? Nimm dich in Acht, ich hab' geübt!"

Nachdem sie endlich den Grindeloh hatten und den letzten Feuerwhisky hinunterkippten, überraschte Sayda sich mal wieder selbst: „Sag mal, Severus… Hast du eigentlich vor, wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen?"

„Ob das Sinn macht?", meinte er zögernd. „Ihr kommt doch ganz gut ohne mich klar."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und betrachtete eingehend das Muster ihres Glases.

„Ich würde mich freuen", sagte sie unbeteiligt und fuhr den Rand mit ihrem Zeigefinger nach.

„Wirklich?"

„Sicher. Ich hab' dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich dich vermisst hab'."

„Ich weiß nicht… Ich kann ja nicht mitten im Schuljahr da reinplatzen."

„Du bist mitten im Schuljahr abgehauen, dann kannst du auch mitten im Schuljahr wieder zurückkommen."

Eine Weile beobachtete Severus nur den letzten rötlich-braunen Tropfen Feuerwhisky, der in seinem Glas herum schwappte, wenn er es in der Hand drehte, und sagte gar nichts.

„Na, wie du willst. Ich geh' dann mal, ich will die Mitternachtsfete bei Minni nicht verpassen. Mach's gut und lass mal von dir hören!" Mit diesen Worten warf sie sich ihre Umhängetasche über die Schulter und marschierte mit großen Schritten aus dem Pub hinaus und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Zu spät merkte Severus, dass sie das Aquarium mit dem Grindeloh stehen lassen hatte. Seufzend stand er auf, schwankte kurz vom vielen Herumsitzen und Whiskytrinken, hievte dann das Aquarium hoch und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen, wo er disapparierte.

Kaum stand er in Hogsmeade, da überkam ihn auch schon wieder dieses unbestimmte Gefühl, das er nun schon seit längerer Zeit mit sich herumschleppte, und zum ersten Mal fand er einen Namen dafür: Heimweh. Unsicher, was er jetzt machen sollte, strich er sich langsam über die Haare, bis seine Finger an dem braunen Lederband verharrten, das die schwarze Flut zusammenhielt. Und jetzt? Wahrscheinlich war Sayda schon längst auf den Schlossgründen und er wusste die Gegenbanne nicht. Verdammt… Doch gerade in dem Augenblick sah er eine Gestalt den Weg zum Tor erklimmen. Selbst in dem fahlen Mondlicht erkannte er die junge Tränkelehrerin. So schnell er mit seinem Ballast konnte, eilte er ihr hinterher.

Sayda pfiff leise vor sich hin. Es durfte sich nur noch um Minuten handeln, bis Severus mit dem Grindeloh hinter ihr auftauchen würde und dann hatte sie ihn. Sie drosselte ihr Tempo ein wenig, als sie hinter sich schnelle Schritte und das leise Schwappen von Wasser vernahm.

„Sayda! Sayda, dein Grindeloh!", rief Severus etwas außer Atem, als er neben ihr zum Stehen kam.

„Oh… Vielen Dank, ich hab' ihn glatt vergessen…" Zum Glück war es so dunkel, sonst hätte sie ihr Grinsen nicht so gut verbergen können. „Nun… Einen schönen Abend noch!" Sie wandte sich um und murmelte schon den ersten Gegenbann, als sie eine Hand an ihrem Arm spürte.

„Warte! Ich komme mit."

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln hob sie den letzten Bann auf und die eisernen Torflügel schwangen quietschend auf. Sie winkte Severus herein, der mit dem Ausdruck eines Forschers, der gerade eine alte Kultstätte erkundete, auf dem Gesicht langsam nach ihr durch das Tor schritt. Befangen sah er hinauf zu den wenigen hell erleuchteten Fenstern des Schlosses und die Lichter spiegelten sich wie Kerzenflammen in seinen grandios dunklen Augen, die so sehnsuchtsvoll in die Nacht blickten. Sayda konnte nicht anders als dieses faszinierende Schauspiel zu beobachten.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie wieder aus diesem Trance-ähnlichen Zustand erwachte. Blöd, hatte sie sich nicht wochenlang eingeredet, dass es ihr scheißegal sein konnte, wo Severus war? Nur, warum stand sie dann jetzt hier rum und starrte ihn an wie ein kleines Kind die roten Funken aus einem Zauberstab? Sie machte sich auf den Weg hoch zum Schloss und er folgte ihr, noch immer wie gebannt.

Bevor sie zum Schulleiterbüro ging, brachte sie ihre Sachen in Sicherheit und richtete sich ein wenig her, damit sie nicht ganz so verlottert aussah. Als sie aus ihren Räumen trat, verschlug es Severus regelrecht den Atem. Wieder blond, in schwarzer, glänzender Strumpfhose, beige-braunen Wildlederstiefeln und einem kurzen, weinroten, feingestrickten Kleid sah Sayda noch fantastischer aus, als er sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte.

„Los, wir sind schon spät dran!", rief sie und nahm die Treppen mit großen Schritten.

Das Passwort des Büros war passenderweise auf „Schnapsnase" geändert worden und als sie es betraten, fielen ihnen sofort die Veränderungen auf: der Boden war von dicken Sitzkissen in allen möglichen Beere – und Orangetönen bedeckt, die Wände waren von schimmernden Tüchern in denselben Farben verhängt und der ganze runde Raum wirkte wie ein großes Zelt. Irgendwelche Dämpfe hingen in der Luft und wenn Sayda sich nicht ganz getäuscht hatte, hatte Pomona Sprout gerade eine Shisha hinter ihrem Rücken verschwinden lassen. Soweit war es also schon mit der Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts gekommen! Da stürzte sich auf einmal Stefan Sherwood mit einem lauten „Komm her, Süße!" auf Sayda und wirbelte sie durch die Luft. Gekicher und Getuschel brandete bei den versammelten Lehrern auf. Sie grinste und löste sich sanft aus der Umklammerung.

„Wir haben heute Abend noch einen Gast!"

„Was? Sag bloß, Mandaryna ist aus ihrem Loch gekrochen?", rief Aurora Sinistra und die anderen lachten.

„Nein, Aura, etwas viel unwahrscheinlicheres ist geschehen!" Sie gab Severus einen Wink und er trat zögerlich aus dem Schatten ins orange-rote Dämmerlicht.

Augenblicklich wurde es totenstill. Dann ertönte ein spitzer Schrei und Minerva sprang mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die man einer betagten Dame wie ihr nicht zugetraut hätte, auf und warf sich ihm um den Hals.

„Oh, Severus!", quietschte sie völlig unminervahaft und wollte ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen.

„Heißes Outfit!", lallte Pomona, die neben ihrer Shisha wohl auch noch dem Alkohol ordentlich zugesprochen hatte.

Jetzt erst sah Sayda, warum die übrigen Lehrer so lange gebraucht hatten, Severus zu erkennen. Mit seinem obligatorischen Umhang hatte er noch recht normal ausgesehen, doch jetzt? Ein erdbrauner Pulli unter einer schwarzen Lederweste und eine verhältnismäßig eng anliegende schwarze Lederhose waren nicht gerade die Klamotten, die man bei ihm normalerweise sah. Der Pferdeschwanz setzte noch eins oben drauf. Grinsend ließ sie sich neben Stefan auf ein plüschiges Kissen fallen.

„Rück mal ein Butterbier raus, ich verdurste!"

„Also, ich brauche auf den Schock etwas handfesteres!", stellte Filius Flitwick klar, nachdem er Severus ungefähr auf Hüfthöhe umarmt hatte, und nahm einen gewaltigen Schluck aus einer Flasche Feuerwhisky.

„Filli, das haut dich um!", krächzte Pomona unterdessen und hickste laut.

„Mona, du hast zu viel intus", kommentierte Aurora nebenbei und entkorkte ein Butterbier mit den Zähnen. „Hier, Blondie!", rief sie und reichte es Sayda.

„Ich dachte, Sayda wäre Spaggi", warf die skelettdünne Aída Sharon ein.

„Beides, soweit ich weiß", merkte Stefan an und nippte an seinem Goldlackwasser.

„Ach ja, genau…" Etwas schwankend richtete sich Aurora auf, um ebenfalls auf den zutiefst entsetzten Severus loszugehen und ihn mit einer Fahne einzuhüllen.

Sayda alberte währenddessen ein wenig mit Stefan herum. Irgendwann jagten sie sich auf den Knien über die Kissen, stießen dabei Butterbierflaschen um und kreischten laut, als sie auf etwas weichem landeten, das sich als Pomona herausstellte, die allem Anschein nach einfach heimlich, still und leise weggepennt war. Vorsichtig kletterten sie von ihr herunter und platzierte sie, gut sichtbar für alle, in der Mitte des Zimmers.

„Oho!", grölte Hagrid. „Wer zuerst einschläft, wird angemalt!"

Da sich sofort alle auf die Federn stürzten, hatte Sayda etwas Zeit, um zu Severus zu gehen.

„Na, wie geht's?", fragte sie und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Ihr habt hier ja seltsame Rituale eingeführt", meinte er nur und sah sich halb verwirrt, halb belustigt um. „Was macht ihr mit Pomona, wenn sie aufwacht?"

„Ach, die bleibt erst mal so. Nach ein oder zwei Tagen – manchmal auch erst nach dreien – lass' ich dem Opfer im Geheimen einen Trank zukommen, der die ganze Chose wieder runter wäscht."

„Ist ja liebenswürdig."

„Ja, nicht…" Versonnen beobachtete sie, wie Hagrid bei dem Versuch, einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter zu malen, ein ganzes Tintenfässchen über der Kräuterkundelehrerin entleerte, woraufhin diese mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei erwachte. „Tja, die Tinte ist ein Spezialrezept von mir, nur mit dem passenden Gegentrank ablöschbar."

„Alle Achtung, du scheinst deiner Bezeichnung ja alle Ehre zu machen."

„Dankeschön. Wirklich, so was aus deinem Mund zu hören, heißt was."

Severus lächelte ein wenig. „Minerva hatte eben einen guten Riecher, als sie dich ausgesucht hat."

„Quatsch keine Opern, sie hätte mich nie genommen, wenn du nicht einverstanden gewesen wärst! Hast du vielleicht irgendwo einen Ausnüchterungstrank?"

„Nein, wieso sollte ich so etwas mit mir herumschleppen?"

„Na, ich dachte nur… ach, vergiss es."

„Du dachtest, ich hätte wieder mit Trinken angefangen?", hakte er nach und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Nun, nicht direkt", meinte Sayda unbehaglich, „aber ein gewisses Risiko hat doch bestanden, oder?"

Severus zog es vor, daraufhin nichts zu erwidern. Sie hatte ja mal wieder recht. Wie oft war er in den Pubs gewesen und hatte innere Kämpfe ausgefochten? Wie viele Male hatte der Alkohol gewonnen? Er hatte irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen. In Gedanken versunken bemerkte er gar nicht, dass Sayda und Minerva Plätze getauscht hatten und jetzt die Schulleiterin neben ihm stand und ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte.

„Was?", zischte er misstrauisch.

„Aaach, ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich nach den Ferien wieder mit dir als Lehrer rechnen kann?", fragte sie unschuldig und mit einem ungewohnten Augenaufschlag. Zu viel Feuerwhisky. Eindeutig.

„Ich…" Er ließ seinen Blick über die plaudernden, trinkenden Lehrer wandern, die alle ihren Spaß zu haben schienen. Dabei regte sich etwas in ihm. Wie gerne würde er da jetzt dazu gehören, herumsitzen, das eine oder andere alkoholische Getränk zu sich nehmen und einfach nur über banalen Unsinn reden.

„Ja, okay."

„Wirklich? Großartig!" Hemmungen schien die betrunkene Minerva nicht zu kennen, als sie ihm einen begeisterten Schmatzer auf die Wange drückte. Dann hatte er plötzlich ein offenes Butterbier in der Hand und Aurora zwinkerte ihm frech zu. Was hatte er sich gerade noch mal gewünscht?

Seufzend ließ er sich etwas abseits von dem ganzen Geschehen auf ein Kissen sinken, nippte an seiner Flasche und starrte vor sich hin. Jetzt gehörte er also wieder dazu. Nur warum freute ihn das dann nicht? Es war, als würde irgendetwas fehlen, doch er wusste nicht was.

Die Schüler waren über alle Maßen erstaunt und verwirrt, dass der Ende November schlagartig verschwundene Professor Snape nun wieder am Lehrertisch saß und anscheinend auch Unterricht gab – und zwar auf die übliche Art und Weise mit sarkastischen Kommentaren und beißendem Spott. Die Schulleiterin, die in den letzten Monaten immer einen niedergeschlagenen Eindruck gemacht hatte, schien dagegen regelrecht aufzublühen und leitete die Schule mit einem Enthusiasmus, der alle Bewohner schlichtweg verblüffte und den amtierenden Zaubereiminister zu einem persönlichen Besuch der Lehranstalt bewog. Zwar war das gesamte Lehrerkollegium von der Sache nicht sonderlich angetan, doch sie versteckten es gut hinter ihrer höflichen Fassade, sodass Lucinder McDowell keinen Grund zur Beanstandung sah. Lediglich mit dem „zu den Lebenden zurückgekehrten" Tränkemeister hatte er irgendwie ein Problem, doch als er diesen unter vier Augen ins Verhör nehmen wollte, tauchte eine ganze Armada von Lehrern auf und beharrten darauf, dass eine dringende Versammlung stattfinden würde. Der Zusammenhalt war beachtlich. Auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde, steckte Mandaryna Craven hinter der Aktion. Zu ihrer Verteidigung hatte sie nur das schwache Argument, dass der gefürchtete Tränkelehrer ihr leid getan hätte, vorzubringen, was bei den übrigen Professoren reihenweises Schmunzeln auslöste.

Es wurde April und irgendwann erlaubte Severus Sayda, in seinem privaten Labor mitzuarbeiten, damit sie nicht immer so alleine in ihrem hockte, das nur die Ausmaße eines großen Schranks hatte, und so hielt sie sich dort meistens auf und braute diverse Tränke zusammen. Überhaupt verbrachte sie viel mehr Zeit in den Kerkern als sonst wo, also war sie auch beinahe rund um die Uhr mit Severus zusammen, mit dem sie dann abends noch das ein oder andere Gläschen Wein trank. Siria fand das zwar nicht so gut, aber nachdem sie von Sayda einen Schweigezauber verpasst gekriegt hatte, hielt sie sich wohlweislich zurück. Die gemeinsamen Abende waren ja nur schön und keine erotischen Spielchen oder was auch immer in Sirias Gehirn so vor sich ging. Sayda genoss es einfach, mehr sogar als sonst mit Stefan oder Aída und wenn Minerva nicht sofort wieder auf falsche Gedanken gekommen wäre, hätten sie und Severus vielleicht auch ein paar Mitternachtsfeten ausfallen lassen. Manche Sachen – zum Beispiel Blödsinn auf Kosten anderer machen oder auch ausgedehnte Lästerorgien – konnte sie einfach am besten mit ihm, was wohl an ihren gemeinsamen „Charakterfehlern" lag.

Eines Tages Mitte Mai betrat Severus ein wenig früher als gewohnt sein Labor und fand Sayda noch mitten beim Arbeiten vor. Leise, damit er sie nicht störte, schloss er die Tür, blieb dahinter stehen und beobachtete sie. In diesem Moment nahm er jedes noch so kleine Detail an ihr wahr, von ihren goldenen Locken, die ihr leicht angeschwitzt über die Schultern fielen, bis hin zu der Art, wie sie hingebungsvoll in ihrem Kessel rührte. Bewundernswert, er kannte nur extrem wenige Leute, die beim Brauen so bei der Sache waren wie sie. Eine Weile später bemerkte sie ihn dann.

„Na, wie lang stehst du da schon?"

„Äh… Nicht so lange…"

„Sicher?", hakte Sayda mit einem leichten Grinsen nach. „Naja, auch egal." Sie goss gerade eine zartviolette Flüssigkeit in mehrere Phiolen, höchstwahrscheinlich ein Kopfschmerzmittel.

„Ehm… Hast du heute Abend schon etwas vor? Eine Party oder ähnliches?", fragte er etwas unbehaglich.

„Nein", meinte sie ohne aufzusehen und füllte in aller Seelenruhe weiter den Trank ab.

„Hättest du dann vielleicht Lust, mir später ein bisschen Gesellschaft zu leisten?"

„Klar. Wann denn?"

„Wann du willst, ich bin die ganze Zeit da." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und ging. Erstaunt blickte Sayda ihm hinterher.

Als sie ein wenig später mit frischgewaschenen Haaren und bequemeren Klamotten vor der schweren Holztür stand, war sie seltsamerweise ein bisschen aufgeregt. Anscheinend hatte Severus noch nicht so früh mit ihr gerechnet, denn als er öffnete, machte er einen etwas gehetzten Eindruck. Doch was ihr eigentlich den Atem verschlug, war, dass sein weißes Hemd zur Hälfte aufgeknöpft war, etwas, das sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte.

_Mein Gott, ist der heiß! _Noch ehe sie es verhindern konnte, war der Gedanke da und sie wurde automatisch rot.

„Komm rein", sagte er, augenscheinlich ohne zu merken, dass sein Aufzug etwas ungewöhnlich war.

Einen Augenblick später hockten sie in seinem Kerkerwohnzimmer auf der Couch und unterhielten sich über dies und das, bis Sayda irgendwann tierisch müde wurde. Gähnend rutschte sie ein Stück an der Lehne hinunter.

„Mannometer, ich hab' in letzter Zeit eindeutig zu wenig geschlafen…", murmelte sie und ein paar Minuten später war sie dann auch schon eingenickt.

„Hey, Sayda!"

„W's?"

„Nicht jetzt einschlafen, du musst erst in dein Bett."

Sayda grummelte etwas Unverständliches. Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf Severus' weit geöffnetes Hemd und auf die Narben, die so zum Vorschein kamen. Sie musste regelrecht Gewalt aufwenden, um sich von dem Anblick loszureißen. Todmüde und nicht mehr ganz bei der Sache umarmte sie ihn kurz zum Abschied und wankte in Richtung ihrer Räume, aber dort angekommen fand sie einfach keinen Schlaf. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit.

Wahrscheinlich war sie dann auch deswegen bei der nächsten nächtlichen Feier bei Aída eingeschlafen. Nur knapp entkam sie dem Anmalen, nämlich durch Sybill Trelawney, die sie, zugegeben etwas unsanft, weckte, indem sie an ihrem Arm rüttelte und ihr mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme etwas ins Ohr hauchte: „Hast du geträumt, Liebes?"

„Ja…", murmelte Sayda und starrte vor sich hin. Und wie sie geträumt hatte!

„Was kam denn in deinem Traum vor? Eine bestimmte Person? Ein Omen?"

„Ich hatte nie Wahrsagen und hab' folglich auch keine Ahnung von Omen. Aber es kam… ein Mann vor…"

„Ein Mann? Was hat er gemacht? Und hatte er zufällig braune Haare?"

Sayda rollte mit den Augen, als der Blick der Wahrsagelehrerin extrem auffällig zu Stefan mit seiner Elvis Presley-Frisur hinüber wanderte.

„Er… wir haben nebeneinander auf einer Wiese gesessen."

„Oh! Oho! Das ist ein Zeichen! Das bedeutet -"

„Sag nicht wieder irgendjemandem einen frühzeitigen Tod voraus!", rief Minerva genervt dazwischen.

„- Liebe…"

Sayda schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Um sich abzulenken, gesellte sie sich zu Severus und Filius, die sich unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol angeregt bis überenthusiastisch über ein paar Schüler ausließen. Während sie zuhörte, spielte sie an ihrer Kette herum, öffnete das goldene Medaillon, schloss es wieder und betrachtete den Stein, der in den buntesten Farben schillerte und ganz gut ihr eigenes Gefühlschaos wiederspiegelte.

Doch nicht nur die beiden waren ein wenig angetrunken: Septima Vektor war diesmal auch ganz ordentlich dabei. Meist schenkten die anderen ihrem sinnlosen Gebrabbel keine Beachtung, aber als sie wieder und wieder „Seerose!" quer durch den Raum schrie, wurden doch einige aufmerksam. Keiner wusste so recht, wie er reagieren sollte. Wo sollten sie jetzt auch eine Seerose herkriegen? Schließlich stand die Arithmantiklehrerin auf und ging erstaunlich forschen Schrittes zu Severus hinüber.

„Seerose!", brüllte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Verdamm' no' mall! Wenn i' mi' dia sprech, sagg do' was!"

Sayda konnte sich ein Prusten nicht verkneifen, doch den Vogel schoss Stefan ab: „Severus! Wusste gar nicht, dass dein neuer Spitzname Seerose ist, gefällt dir wohl besser als Fledermaus, he?"

„Ich geb' dir gleich Fledermaus!", fauchte er und warf dem Verteidigungsprofessor einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

„Och, wo die Kleinen recht haben, haben sie halt recht!", fuhr er fort.

„Du solltest nicht so viel trinken!", kam es eisig zurück.

„Nun komm schon, stell dich nicht so an! Ist doch süß! Fledermaus. Maus. Mausiiii!" Stefan lachte grölend und Sayda zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. So viel hatte er noch nie getrunken und es schien ihm auch nicht zu bekommen, sonst würde er nicht auf einen seiner Kollegen losgehen, schon gar nicht auf Severus, doch gerade war er nicht zu stoppen: „Kleines, böses Mäuschen, flatter-flatter! Hahaha! Mein Gott, was schauste denn so böse, keine liebe Flattermaus? _Hicks_!"

„Stefan – lass es bleiben!", raunte Sayda ihm zu, da sie die Anzeichen für einen Snape'schen Wutanfall bestens kannte.

„Nein, nein, Spaggilein, Süße, der muss auch mal lernen, Spaß zu verstehen!"

„Ich verstehe aber keinen Spaß!", zischte Severus und stand auf.

„Manno, kein Humor, der Mensch! Nur wegen ein bisschen Flatterviechzeugs macht der große Panik! Ist ja feige und jämmerl –"

Sayda hatte Stefan gerade noch die Hand auf den Mund gepresst, doch Severus war schon mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

„Halt' die Klappe, okay?!", ranzte sie ihn an und folgte dann schnell ihrem Kollegen.

Aber er war nicht auf dem Gang und auch nicht in einem der angrenzenden Klassenzimmer. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als hinunter in die Kerker zu laufen, wo sie glücklicherweise Licht unter der Tür zum Labor hindurch schimmern sah. Langsam öffnete sie diese und trat ein. Severus stand vor einem Kessel mit heißem Wasser und warf wahllos irgendwelche Zutaten hinein. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt und das Gebräu hatte mittlerweile eine grau-braune Farbe und eine schleimige Konsistenz angenommen.

„Severus?", fragte sie leise.

Mit einem Ruck fuhr er herum und fixierte sie böse, bis er sie erkannte. „Ach, du bist's…" Dann drehte er sich wieder um und versuchte, von dem Trank zu retten, was noch zu retten war.

Seufzend stellte Sayda sich neben ihn. „Hey, Stefan ist sturzbesoffen, er meint es nicht so!"

„Was denn?", raunzte er. „Es ist nichts!"

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Er meint es wirklich nicht so."

„Ja, schon klar!"

„Er hat schon öfter ein wenig über den Durst getrunken, aber so war es noch nie, ehrlich. Das ist keine Absicht, du weißt, wie leicht es ist, im Rausch jemanden zu verletzen."

„Jetzt mach mir auch noch Vorwürfe! Das kann ich selbst, vielen Dank!" Mit zitternden Händen rührte er in der kochenden, jetzt grünlichen Brühe herum.

„Ich will dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Hey… Jetzt schau mich doch mal an." Sanft nahm sie seinen Arm und zog ihn herum. Sie sah sofort, dass er sich wieder ein geigelt und von der Außenwelt durch seine undurchdringliche Mauer abgeschottet hatte. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstecken. Du bist mindestens so viel Wert wie Stefan, wenn nicht sogar mehr."

„Du hast ihn trotzdem viel lieber als mich", rutschte es Severus heraus.

Einen Moment lang starrte Sayda ihn nur leicht verblüfft an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein… Nein, das stimmt nicht. Stefan… ist nett, aber er ist nichts gegen dich. Überleg dir, ob du wieder hoch gehst, ich geh' jetzt schlafen, ich hab' genug. Gute Nacht!"

Natürlich kehrte Severus nicht zur Party zurück. Er hatte jetzt einfach viel zu viel zum Nachdenken.

Sayda hockte auf ihrem Bett und starrte auf das Foto in ihrem Medaillon. Das war schon so lange her… Und trotzdem hatte sie es immer behalten. „Als ob dein Herz dran hängt" hatte Morgaine es einmal beschrieben und vielleicht hatte sie ja sogar recht, irgendwie war das ja schließlich die Erfüllung eines Traums gewesen. Sie hatte das Irreale real gemacht, das Unmögliche möglich und hatte Severus gerettet. Weil sie egoistisch genug gewesen war, um sich mit allen Mitteln und nur ihrem Ziel vor Augen durchzukämpfen. Weil sie es sonst nicht ertragen hätte. Damals. Danach, und vor allem, als sie in Griechenland gewesen war, hatte sie öfter gedacht „Hätte ich mich bloß nicht eingemischt!", doch für diese schrecklichen Gedanken hatte ihr Gewissen sie jedes Mal bestraft und allein ihr übermächtiger Stolz hatte sie davon abgehalten, verzweifelt und reumütig wie ein kleines Tier zurück zu kriechen und um Gnade zu winseln.

Aber jetzt war es ganz anders. Jetzt wusste sie noch weniger, was sie denken sollte, geschweige denn fühlen. Was hatte sie gerade wieder gesagt? Ein Teil von ihr bereute es schon wieder zutiefst und sie schalt sich selbst für dieses Gefühl. Aber mal ganz ehrlich – brauchte sie Saufgelage und ähnliches in zweiwöchentlichem Abstand zum Überleben? – Nein, es hatte ihr lediglich geholfen, über den Schock hinwegzukommen, dass sie sich ganz umsonst aufgeopfert hatte. Jetzt – und wahrscheinlich weil sie wusste, dass es möglich war – sehnte sie sich wieder nach etwas anderem. Nach etwas… privaterem, etwas… _liebevollem_. Und gleichzeitig wehrte sich noch immer etwas in ihr gegen die Erkenntnis. Es war ein „Du darfst nicht, um deinetwillen!", das sie gekonnt versuchte, zu überhören, doch es kam immer wieder hoch. Die kleine Stimme verfolgte sie, wo auch immer sie sich gerade aufhielt, und irgendwann gab Sayda schließlich nach.


	42. Chapter 42

_Disclaimer: _

_Okay, ich werd' langsam bescheuert mit dem Disclaimer. Also: Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. Die Filmszene: Copyright by Warner Bros. Bonnie Tyler, Harrison Ford, Rea Garvey & Reamonn, Johnny Depp gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe. Dasselbe gilt für Alan Rickman und seine Schauspielkollegen. Bei „Alice im Wunderland" meine ich den Tim Burton Film von 2010 oder so._

_Und meins ist der Rest, nü? :)_

/

Ihr Entschluss wurde jedoch schon Anfang Juni hart auf die Probe gestellt, genauer gesagt, an ihrem Geburtstag. Es war ein sonniger Samstag und sie hatte nicht mehr zu tun, als in Ruhe im Bademantel ihren Tee zu genießen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte und Severus, sichtlich nervös, eintrat. Beim Anblick ihrer Aufmachung bekam er für einen Moment große Augen, fing sich aber schnell wieder.

„Sayda? Ich – ich hab' was für dich." Er hielt ein winziges Päckchen in der Hand. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

„Oh, danke!", rief sie fröhlich. „Sag' schon, wie viele wissen, dass ich Geburtstag hab'?"

„Ach, mehrere, wahrscheinlich alle, Minerva wollte später etwas vorbeibringen, aber ich wollte nicht… naja, ich wollte selbst kommen."

Vorsichtig zupfte Sayda das Geschenkpapier ab. Ihr fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf: Auf einer Matte aus weicher, strahlendweißer Watte lag ein wunderhübscher Anhänger aus schwarzem Turmalin, in länglicher Herzform und mit zwei eingravierten Schlangen. Freudestrahlend fiel sie Severus um den Hals.

„Mein Gott, danke! Dafür müsste ich dich jetzt eigentlich küssen, aber das geht nicht."

„Wieso?", fragte er leise.

„Weil ich Siria geschworen habe, dass ich mich nicht mehr mit dir einlasse."

„Mh…"

„Tja, so ist das… Die Zeiten ändern sich." Sie hängte den Anhänger an ihre Kette. „Aber nichts für ungut! Hast du Lust auf ein Tässchen Tee?"

Bald darauf saßen sie nebeneinander auf dem Sofa, doch keiner von ihnen wusste so recht, was er sagen sollte. Schließlich meinte Severus etwas zögerlich: „Deine Haare haben mir besser gefallen, als sie noch lang waren." Vorsichtig ließ er eine goldene Strähne durch seine Finger gleiten. „Also, so richtig lang, wie nach El Hierro."

„Ach, das war schön…", sagte Sayda träumerisch, ohne sich groß um die Doppeldeutigkeit zu scheren. „Soll ich sie wachsen lassen?"

Für einen Moment wollte Severus „Wieso soll ich das denn entscheiden?" fragen, doch dann sagte er einfach: „Ja."

„Okay!", grinste Sayda und füllte ihre Teetasse nach. „Kommst du eigentlich auf die Fete bei Sybill nächste Woche?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich gespannt, was sie sich ausdenkt, aber eigentlich wollte ich nicht gehen."

„Ja… lustig wird's bestimmt. Vielleicht könnten wir ja eine Kristallkugelschlacht starten?" Saydas Augen glitzerten plötzlich bestialisch.

„Nee, du, das splittert zu arg." Severus konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen. „Du kommst vielleicht auf Ideen", fügte er hinzu.

„Hmmmm… Überlegen wir mal, wo das herkommen könnte…", meinte Sayda und kratzte sich am Kinn. „Also, es gab da mal so einen Typen – komischer Kauz, sag' ich dir – zu dem hab' ich sogar mal gesagt, dass ich von ihm lerne. Vielleicht könnte es der gewesen sein…?" Sie klimperte heftig mit den Augenlidern.

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich sehe schon. Ich bin schuld, wie so oft."

Augenblicklich wurde Saydas Miene ernst.

„Das darfst du nicht sagen. Nicht mal denken. Weil es nicht wahr ist", setzte sie hinzu, als er sie fragend anschaute.

„Tja… manche sind da wohl anderer Meinung…" Langsam zog er einen Brief mit dem Siegel des Ministeriums aus einer Innentasche seines Umhangs und hielt sie ihr hin.

Sayda schnappte sich den Umschlag und zerrte einen Stoß Pergamente heraus. Eine komplette Seite für den Briefkopf, so eine… Doch sie konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken: Ihr Blick war auf den Betreff gefallen: _Anhörung zu Todesseraktivitäten_.

„Ähem? Sind die noch ganz sauber?! Was soll denn das jetzt?!"

„Frag nicht…"

Verblüfft las sie weiter, während ihr immer wieder Dinge wie „Das gibt's doch nicht!", „Das kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein!" oder auch „Verdammtes Scheiß-Ministerium!" über die Lippen kamen. Schließlich sagte sie: „Am 10ten. Das ist in zwei Tagen. Ich komm' mit!"

„Sayda, das macht doch keinen Sinn!", wehrte Severus ab. „Und außerdem hast du damit nichts zu tun!"

„Ich will dich da aber nicht alleine hingehen lassen!", widersprach Sayda trotzig. „Wer weiß, was die mit dir machen!" Die scheußlichsten Bilder tauchten plötzlich vor ihren Augen auf. Sie schüttelte sich.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hätte es vielleicht nicht gerade an deinem Geburtstag sagen sollen…"

„Ein anderer Tag macht es auch nicht besser! Wie können die nur!? _Wie können die nur!?_"

„Sayda, beruhig dich! So schlimm ist es jetzt auch wieder nicht!"

„Nicht?!" Sie packte ihn am rechten Handgelenk und sah mit Genugtuung, wie er zurückzuckte und die Zähne zusammenbiss. „So! Hab ich's mir doch gedacht! Ich seh' dich so selten deine rechte Hand benutzen – da fragt man sich schon, ob du das überhaupt noch kannst! Du erinnerst dich, dass es das Ministerium einen Scheißdreck interessiert hat, wie es dir ging und was Hexbeth, Alechia und Artemis angestellt haben?! Du weißt noch, dass ich beinahe dran glauben durfte, weil es diesen ganzen Leuten einfach verdammt nochmal scheißegal war, was eigentlich wirklich los war, solange es ihnen nur gut geht?! Die haben versagt! Du kannst nicht einfach – _Unterbrich mich nicht!_ – du kannst nicht einfach da hingehen und so tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre! Du bist nicht okay und du weißt, warum! Erzähl nicht immer so einen Mist…" Ihre Stimme versagte. „Lass Poppy nachschauen. Bitte."

„Nein. Die schraubt bloß wieder dran herum und dann bin ich wieder wochenlang außer Gefecht gesetzt!", schnappte Severus und entwand sein Handgelenk Saydas Klammergriff.

„Lass den Unterricht ausfallen!"

„Das kommt gar nicht infrage!"

„Ich vertrete dich!"

„Das machst du nicht! Du hast lange genug geschuftet!", fuhr er sie an.

„Ist mir egal!", rief Sayda, mittlerweile leicht hysterisch.

„Mir aber nicht!"

„Ach, du machst einen riesen Aufstand, weil ich mich überarbeiten könnte, aber _du_ bist dir egal?!"

Das hatte gesessen.

„Na gut, ich geh' zu Poppy, am besten jetzt gleich, sonst zerfleischst du mich ja. Was denn noch?", stöhnte Severus, als er schon halb zur Tür hinaus war und nur noch aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie Sayda den Mund aufmachte.

„Nur noch eins: Ich geh' übermorgen mit ins Ministerium."

„Von mir aus!" Dann war er auch schon verschwunden.

Sayda konnte sich nicht helfen, sie musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Mal wieder rumgekriegt.

Doch das Grinsen verblasste am nächsten Montag. Severus hatte sich den ganzen Sonntag über nicht blicken lassen und nun erfuhr sie von Minerva, dass er den ganzen Tag mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig in Poppys Gesellschaft verbracht hatte. Und jetzt war er dementsprechend gut gelaunt. Leise durchquerte Sayda die Eingangshalle, um nicht unnötig Schüler auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, und trat an seine Seite.

„Also los."

Schweigend liefen sie über die Ländereien hinunter zum Tor und disapparierten gleich dahinter. Beim Besuchereingang des Ministeriums brachte Sayda erst ein paar Muggel zur Verzweiflung, indem sie ihnen eine hyperkomplizierte Wegbeschreibung zum Theater gab, und diskutierte dann ewig mit der Hexe, die die Ansagen in der Telefonzelle machte, bis die endlich nachgab und auf Saydas Anstecker „Seelischer Begleitschutz" schrieb.

Kaum hatten sie das Atrium betreten, als auch schon jemand Saydas Namen rief. Neugierig drehte sie sich um und sah Harry, der mit besorgter Miene auf sie zustürzte, wie er es sonst gar nicht machte.

„Sayda! Was machst du denn hier?" Er musterte ihre Plakette, dann Severus und nickte ihm nervös zu. „Verstehe... Was ich sagen wollte: Pass auf -"

„Sayda. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du mitkommst." Kingsley Shacklebolt, jetzt wieder nur noch ein normaler Auror, trat zusammen mit ein paar Kollegen neben Harry.

„Spontanentscheidung", entgegnete Sayda und warf Severus einen unsicheren Seitenblick zu.

„Hm, ich dachte nur, es wäre besser, wenn du nicht hergekommen wärst. Die Ankläger könnten es als Provokation sehen."

„Das ist es ja auch."

Harry zog hörbar die Luft ein. „Sayda, ich glaube nicht, dass du hier so reden solltest…"

„Ach ja? Und wer, bitteschön, sollte mir den Mund verbieten?!"

„Scht! Da kommen welche!", zischte Kingsley ihr warnend zu, als aus einem Gang Schritte erklangen, und Sayda setzte eine trotzige Miene auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Da bog eine Gruppe Auroren in wehenden Roben um die Ecke und hielt direkt auf die kleine Versammlung zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel bekam Sayda mit, wie Kingsley seinen Zauberstab in der Manteltasche umfasste, als ein verbissen aussehender Auror, anscheinend der Chef, vortrat. „Snape?", grunzte er und hielt Severus einen krummen Zauberstab vor die Brust.

Unwillkürlich griff sie nach seiner Hand. Severus schürzte die Lippen und zog es vor, auf diese unhöfliche Anrede nichts zu antworten.

„Nun, Zauberstab her und mitkommen", fuhr der Mann ungerührt fort.

Sayda konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Augenbrauen bei dieser Aussage vor Überraschung in die Höhe schossen. Gerade noch konnte sie es sich verkneifen, etwas Unhöfliches zu erwidern.

„Na wird's bald!? Los, Fuller, machen Sie den Kerl gefügig! Und der Rest… nur zur Sicherheit."

Gerade fragte Sayda sich, was die anderen Auroren „nur zur Sicherheit" machen sollten, als sie schon von zwei starken Armen gepackt und in einem eisernen Griff festgehalten wurde.

„Hey! Sind Sie irre?! Lassen Sie mich los!", schrie sie und trat nach den Schienbeinen des Kerls, doch der zog ihr lediglich in aller Seelenruhe die Arme auf den Rücken. Schnaubend gab Sayda auf und starrte den Leiter des Aurorenbüros, der seine „Gegner" nun mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete, herausfordernd an. Aber der verschwendete keinen weiteren Blick auf eine Einzelperson und wandte sich wieder Severus zu, der sich im Klammergriff eines schwarzhaarigen Magiers befand, der augenscheinlich auf den Namen Fuller hörte und nun – Sayda schluckte – lässig den Zauberstab seines Opfers in einer Umhangtasche verschwinden ließ. Was ging hier vor?

„Also los, Fuller, das ist der letzte für heute, dann hast du Feierabend!", krächzte der Oberauror und winkte seinem Untergebenen, der ihm und mit dem „Gefangenen" im Schlepptau folgte, und auch der Rest des Aurorenkommandos machte Anstalten, hinterher zu gehen. Kaum hatte der Hüne Sayda losgelassen, als sie auch schon losstürzte.

„Hallo?! Bleiben Sie stehen, was soll das denn?!", schrie sie aufgebracht, doch weit kam sie nicht, denn nun hielten Kingsley und Harry sie zurück.

„Scht, lassen Sie es bleiben!", raunte einer von Kingsleys Begleitern, ein älterer Mann mit schlohweißer Mähne.

„Ja – ja aber…!" Vor Wut fehlten ihr die Worte.

„Am besten, du kommst mit in mein Büro auf eine Tasse Tee, damit du dich wieder ein bisschen beruhigst", meinte Kingsley und schob sie mit sanftem Druck in Richtung eines Fahrstuhls. „Die Anhörungen sind morgen und bis dahin kannst du sowieso nichts machen, niemand von uns. Komm."

Noch immer knurrend und in Rage folgte Sayda dem früheren Ordensmitglied.

Er hatte sich nicht gewehrt, was hätte es auch gebracht. Sie hatten seinen Zauberstab mitgenommen und ihn einfach so wie einen Schwerverbrecher in eine muffige Zelle verfrachtet. Sayda wäre mit Sicherheit ausgerastet. Nun, strenggenommen war sie das schon, er hatte ihre Wutschreie noch auf den Treppen hören können und es hatte ihn irgendwie ein wenig aufgemuntert, dass dort jemand war, der sich gegen die unerhörten Methoden des neuen Ministers zur Wehr setzte. Glücklicherweise gab es in den Kerkern keine Dementoren, das hätte dem Ganzen noch ein Sahnehäubchen aufgesetzt.

Und jetzt, als er in den Gerichtssaal geführt wurde, wurde er auch nicht von diesen unheilvollen Kreaturen, sondern von einem Haufen gelangweilt dreinblickender Auroren eskortiert. Eigentlich hätte er sich ja denken können, dass viele Leute kommen würden, doch auf die Menschenmassen, die in den hohen Reihen saßen, war er nicht gefasst. Auf einmal fühlte er sich so klein und verloren wie schon seit langem nicht mehr. Die ganzen fremden Leute, die den Anschein machten, sie wüssten mehr über ihn als er selbst. Doch dann entdeckte er ein bekanntes Gesicht. War das nicht Siria? Sie hatte sich ganz schön verändert, hatte jetzt glatte, dunkelbraune Haare und sah allgemein älter aus, aber sie war es eindeutig. Konnte es dann sein…? – Tatsächlich! Ihm wurde ganz warm ums Herz, als er Sayda mit grimmiger Miene neben ihrer besten Freundin sitzen sah. In diesem Moment konnte er gar nicht sagen, was es für ihn bedeutete, dass sie hier war.

Sie hatte Severus schon lange nicht mehr so unantastbar gesehen, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen hatte, sondern sich nur privat mit ihm getroffen hatte. Wie als ob sie ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte, murmelte Siria neben ihr: „Du hast die Schale vielleicht aufgebrochen, aber er hält sie noch immer krampfhaft fest. Sag's ihm bitte nie, aber eine Schnecke mit zertretenem Haus, eine Schildkröte mit zerbrochenem Panzer… braucht Schutz."

Sayda nickte fast unmerklich und sah sich dann in dem Raum um. Sie erkannte einige Eltern ihrer Schüler und sogar frischgebackene Hogwartsabsolventen waren erschienen, anscheinend erpicht darauf, mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, wie ihr früherer Lehrer den Richtern vorgeführt wurde. Wieder stieg eine heiße Wut in ihr auf, doch sie besann sich, als sie an das Gespräch mit Kingsley am Tag davor dachte: Nachdem man Severus ohne einen Abschiedsgruß einfach abgeführt hatte, hatte sie sich mit dem Auror derartig gefetzt, dass die Wände gebebt hatten. Mit Sicherheit hatte man ihr Gebrüll noch zwei Stockwerke tiefer hören können, doch das hatte sie zu dem Zeitpunkt wenig gekümmert und jetzt tat es das erst recht nicht. Sollte doch das ganze Ministerium hören, wie wütend sie über diese Ungerechtigkeit war! Dass sie die Todesser noch einmal nachprüften, war ja schön und gut, aber doch bitte keine, die schon zweimal vollständig entlastet worden waren und zudem seit über zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr dazugehörten! Und dann kam auch noch die Sache dazu, dass die sogenannte Nachprüfung drei offizielle Anhörungen/Befragungen/was auch immer beinhalten ämtheit!

Grummelnd rutschte Sayda auf ihrem Sitz hin und her und starrte nervös zu den Richtern hinüber, die gerade ihre Stellung bezogen. Bis auf den ordnungsbewussten und manchmal etwas arrogant wirkenden Nac Brisbaine hatte sie noch keinen davon gesehen, dafür kam ihr das ein oder andere Gesicht der Zaubergamots bekannt vor. Ein dunkelhäutiger Richter mit buschigen, schmutzig-weißen Augenbrauen räusperte sich schließlich und eröffnete die Anhörung, wobei er seinen Angeklagten immer wieder eindringlich musterte, während der kalt und unergründlich zurückstarrte.

Mindestens zwei Stunden lang wälzten die Richter uralte Anklagepunkte rauf und runter und die Zuschauer wurden merklich gelangweilt. Bald war der ganze riesige Raum mit dem monotonen Summen vieler Stimmen erfüllt, sodass man sowieso nur noch die Hälfte mitbekam. Schließlich marschierten die Auroren wieder herein und nahmen Severus mit. Sayda knirschte mit den Zähnen und folgte Siria nur widerwillig hinaus.

Im Atrium trafen sie auf Kingsley, der sofort begann, auf sie einzureden: „Es ist alles in Ordnung, sie können ihn nicht bis zum nächsten Termin festhalten! Bestimmt ist er gleich da!"

Sayda kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und schaute mit starrem Blick auf die Aufzüge, aus denen hin und wieder kleinere Gruppen von Ministeriumsleuten kamen. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich leer an, die Worte der anderen rauschten an ihr vorbei und ihre Wahrnehmung rückte in den Hintergrund, als plötzlich eine vertraute, dunkle Gestalt zwischen den goldenen Gitterstäben hervortrat und sich kurz umsah. Ohne wirklich zu wissen, was sie da tat, rannte Sayda los und warf sich Severus um den Hals, der überrascht zurückstolperte und dabei beinahe mit ein paar tuschelnden Unsäglichen kollidierte.

„Sayda, nicht so stürmisch", sagte er sanft und befreite sich aus ihrer Umarmung. „Und nicht hier."

„'Tschuldigung…"

Gemeinsam liefen sie zurück, wo Siria und Kingsley noch immer beisammen standen.

„Severus, alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich letzterer besorgt.

„Ja. Natürlich."

Noch etwas zweifelnd nickte der Auror. „Nun, ich muss wieder an die Arbeit. Passt auf euch auf!"

„Ich werde auch noch erwartet", seufzte Siria und umarmte Sayda. „Ciao, du fliegende Katze!"

„Fliegende Katze? Warum das denn?", fragte Sayda verwirrt.

„Na, du hast das Fledermäuschen gefangen, dazu muss man schon fliegen können!"

„Du bist doof."

„Danke, das weiß ich. Macht's gut!"

Schon wenige Tage darauf gab es neue Aufregung in Hogwarts: der 5. Todestag von Albus Dumbledore rückte näher und Minerva war der Meinung, dass die ganze Schule gegen Mittag zu dem weißen Marmorgrabmal am See hinuntergehen und dem ehemaligen Schulleiter dort Blumen hinbringen sollten. Die Idee wurde von den meisten gut aufgenommen, allein Severus machte keinen begeisterten Eindruck und weigerte sich, als (wiedereingesetzter) Hauslehrer der Slytherins mitzugehen. Auf Saydas Nachfrage hin, warum er nicht wollte, meinte er nur: „Wie sieht das denn aus? Ich kann am allerwenigsten einfach da runter spazieren, als sei nichts gewesen. Das gehört sich einfach nicht."

„Aber es war doch Dumbledores Wunsch, dass du es bist, der ihn um die Ecke bringt!", hielt Sayda dagegen, obwohl sie sich gleichzeitig für ihre flapsige Ausdrucksweise hätte ohrfeigen können. „Er würde wollen, dass du mitgehst. Und außerdem war er doch so etwas wie dein Mentor. Sieh mal über die jüngeren Geschehnisse hinweg – dann würdest du doch auch gehen, oder?"

„Ja, vielleicht geh' ich am Abend, allein." Seine dunklen Augen glitzerten verdächtig.

„Nein, du kannst doch nicht alleine da hin! Das ist dann doch noch ein bisschen früh, meinst du nicht? Wenn du heut' Abend gehst, komm' ich mit."

„Sayda – okay, du hast gewonnen…"

So führte Sayda am Mittag als Vertretung von Severus (der sich nicht gut fühlte – was wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal gelogen war) die Slytherins hinab zum See und machte sich abends noch einmal in Begleitung ihres Kollegen auf den Weg. Severus war die ganze Zeit über sehr schweigsam und als sie unten ankamen merkte Sayda, dass ihm schon die ersten Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Tröstend legte sie einen Arm um ihn und er klammerte sich regelrecht an ihr fest. Leise begann sie zu singen:

_Wipe those tears away from your eyes  
Just take my hand, you don't have to cry  
It'll be alright, baby  
I'll make it alright_

_Don't let the world get you down  
Reach for the love that's all around  
It'll be alright baby _

_We'll make it alright_

_I'll pick you up when you're feeling down  
I'll put your feet back on solid ground  
I'll pick you up and I'll make you strong  
I'll make you feel like you still belong_

_Cause it's alright, yeah it's alright,  
let me make it alright, make it alright  
Stay with me tonight, stay with me tonight_

_Sometimes the words, well, they're just not enough  
Afraid of feelings and in need of love  
To make it alright, baby _

_I'll make it alright_

_Where will you run to, where will you hide  
I know the pain comes from deep down inside  
but it'll be alright, baby  
we'll make it alright, baby_

_Let me make it alright, make it alright  
Let me make it alright, make it alright  
Stay with me tonight, stay with me tonight_

_I'll pick you up when you're feeling down  
I'll put your feet back on solid ground  
I'll pick you up and I'll make you strong  
I'll make you feel like you still belong_

_Cause it's alright, yeah it's alright,  
let me make it alright, make it alright  
Stay with me tonight, stay with me tonight_

_It's alright, it's alright  
It's alright, stay with me tonight_

Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie so dastanden, bis Severus sie vorsichtig losließ und zum Schloss hinauf nickte. Schweigend folgte Sayda ihm zurück. In der Eingangshalle winkten sie sich kurz zu, bevor Severus im Kerker verschwand und Sayda die große Marmortreppe hinaufstieg.

Sie saß noch mindestens bis Mitternacht an ihrem Schreibtisch und versuchte, die Prüfungen für ihre Sechstklässler zu schreiben, doch irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es ihr heute nicht mehr gelingen würde und so legte sie sich schließlich ins Bett. Einschlafen war allerdings geradezu unmöglich, so viele Gedanken wie ihr durch den Kopf gingen.

/

_A/N: Der zitierte Song ist __**Alright**__ von __**Reamonn**__._


	43. Chapter 43

_Disclaimer: _

_Okay, ich werd' langsam bescheuert mit dem Disclaimer. Also: Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. Die Filmszene: Copyright by Warner Bros. Bonnie Tyler, Harrison Ford, Rea Garvey & Reamonn, Johnny Depp gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe. Dasselbe gilt für Alan Rickman und seine Schauspielkollegen. Bei „Alice im Wunderland" meine ich den Tim Burton Film von 2010 oder so._

_Und meins ist der Rest, nü? :)_

_A/N: Tut mir wirklich leid, aber in diesem Kapitel werde ich euch alle in meine musikalische Traumwelt entführen *gg* Auf Deutsch: Songtexte im Überfluss. Ihr könnt sie auch weglassen, wenn ihr wollt, es geht eben um Liebe ;) Aber vielleicht wollt ihr euch die Lieder ja mal anhören oder so, hm? ;) Sind echt schön :D_

/

Am nächsten Tag traf sie sich mit Siria, die ihr ein wenig mit den Prüfungen helfen wollte, doch Siria hatte sich kaum gesetzt, als sie schon in einen Lachanfall ausbrach.

„Sayda! Was hast du da für einen kranken Mist geschrieben?! Ich hab' zwar keine Ahnung von Tränken, aber dass in den Sud des Lebenden Todes kein Nachtschatten gehört, weiß sogar ich! Es sei denn, du lässt das ‚lebend' weg…"

„Was? – Oh nein… Ich war gestern einfach todmüde…"

„Was hast du denn schon wieder gemacht? – Nein warte, sag's mir nicht! Es hat was mit Fledermäuschen zu tun, nicht wahr?"

„Wenn du nur mal aufhören könntest, ihn Fledermäuschen zu nennen…"

„Also ja. Warum schlagt ihr euch eigentlich immer die Nächte um die Ohren, hm? Läuft da was?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Aber?"

„Ach, nicht so wichtig. Alles in Ordnung. Wie geht's mit dir und Caru so voran?"

„Voran? Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Das war eine ganz allgemeine Frage, auf nichts."

Siria sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Also, wenn mich mein Gefühl nicht ganz täuscht, hat's dich wieder erwischt, und wenn's nicht Fledermäuschen ist, kann ich nur hoffen, dass der nächste Kandidat dich genauso gut verkraftet. Sprichst du jetzt nicht mehr mit mir?"

Sayda zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Jetzt komm schon, was ist denn los? Ich glaub' dir einfach nicht, dass alles in Ordnung ist! Hast du dich mit Severus gezankt oder was?"

„Ts, muss ich erst ne Flunsch ziehen, bevor du das elende „Fledermäuschen" stecken lässt?"

Siria schnaubte genervt. „Wenn's nur _darum_ geht!"

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Ist das jetzt deine neue Standardantwort? „Nein, natürlich nicht"? Soll ich dir das noch glauben?", ätzte sie.

„Sag mal, was ist denn plötzlich los mit dir?!"

„Was soll denn los sein?!", fauchte Siria.

„Ich weiß es ja auch nicht, sonst würd' ich nicht fragen!", zischte Sayda zurück. „Tatsache ist nur, dass du dich völlig anders verhältst als sonst und ich gerne den Grund dafür wissen würde!"

„Na gut!" Siria sah sie herausfordernd an. „Du deins, ich meins!"

„Mein was?"

„Dein Geheimnis!", schnappte sie.

„Mein… Geheimnis…?"

„Ja, verdammt! Dein Geheimnis!"

„Ich hab' kein Geheimnis vor dir…"

„Hast du natürlich! Oder warum rückst du dann nicht mit der Sprache raus, was du mit einem gewissen Kollegen gestern Nacht draußen getrieben hast?!"

„Das ist privat!", empörte sich Sayda.

„Na, siehst du?! Du hast ein Geheimnis vor mir! Und ich dachte, wir wären beste Freundinnen!"

„Siria – geht's dir noch ganz gut? Hast du was Falsches gegessen? Hast du einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen? Bist du schwanger?"

Schon an Sirias wie eingefrorenem Gesichtsausdruck konnte Sayda erkennen, dass sie voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Na, dann hoffen wir mal, dass die Gerüchteküche nicht ganz so überbrodelt wie bei mir", meinte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Aber ist das wirklich Grund genug, so einen Aufstand zu veranstalten? Oder ist das Kind nicht von Caru?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte Siria.

„WAS?!", entfuhr es Sayda schrill. „Wie bitte?! Du willst mir doch nicht etwa sagen…? Nein. Siria, ich bitte dich!"

Doch diese nickte nur traurig.

„Um Himmels willen, wieso?!"

„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht…", schniefte Siria. „Es ist… einfach so passiert, weißt du… Ich wollte das gar nicht… Er war plötzlich da und… und…" Sie brach in Tränen aus.

„Wann…?"

„Ich bin im 6. Monat."

„Und Caru?"

„Der weiß noch gar nichts…"

Sayda konnte gerade noch ein lautes Aufstöhnen verkneifen.

„Dann musst du es ihm sagen. Alles. Und vielleicht ist er dann ja gar nicht so sauer, hm?"

Doch Siria schluchzte nur noch mehr.

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein? Er wird völlig ausrasten! Ausgerechnet ich…!"

„Wie konnte das eigentlich passieren?", hakte Sayda vorsichtig nach.

„Ach", meinte Siria und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht, „Stress in der Zentrale. Prüfungen. Verhaftungen. Die ganze Todesser-Sache…"

„Verstehe…"

„Ja… Aber ich denke, ich sag' Caru erst mal nichts, eine gewisse Chance besteht ja noch, dass es von ihm ist…"

„Wie du willst."

„Ja, so mach ich's… Du hast ja Recht, wir hätten ja nicht geheiratet, wenn … ach egal. Und hast du deinen Mr. Right schon gefunden?", wechselte sie das Thema.

„Nein."

„Und hast du einen zur Auswahl?"

„Nein."

„Sicher?"

„Ja. Ich weiß, auf was du hinaus willst, Siria. Ich war nur mit Severus unten bei Dumbledores Grab. Allein hätte er es nicht gepackt."

„Oh je, Sayda… Tut mir leid, was ich vorhin gesagt habe…"

„Ist doch nicht so schlimm, wir haben's ja jetzt geklärt."

„Hm… Oh, Sayda, er tut mir so leid!"

„Wer jetzt genau?", fragte Sayda irritiert.

„Severus."

„Hm, Mitleid ist da wohl nicht angebracht."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber… Ach, keine Ahnung, es ist einfach so… so _unfair_!"

„Pf, und darauf kommst du jetzt?"

Doch Siria schien sie nicht gehört zu haben, denn sie starrte weiterhin mit gequälter Miene aus dem Fenster.

„Du brauchst dir da gar keinen Kopf zu machen, das macht er ja selbst nicht. Und außerdem hast du ja wohl am wenigsten mit der ganzen Sache zu tun."

„Na, das stimmt so nicht… Rumthrop hat mich gefragt, was ich davon halte, die Todesser alle nochmal durchzuchecken, und ich hab' einfach ja gesagt. Ich hab' gar nicht mehr an Severus _gedacht_, geschweige denn mir Gedanken gemacht, was das für ihn bedeuten könnte…"

„Aber der Kerl hat sicher nicht so entschieden, weil du ihm das gesagt hast?"

„Nein, das nicht, aber…"

„Na, also! Fühl dich fei bloß nicht schuldig deswegen!"

„Du machst es doch auch die ganze Zeit!"

„Aber ich hab' meine Gründe dafür. Und bevor du fragst: ja, sie sind schwerwiegender als deine."

„So? Und welche wären das dann?", erkundigte sich Siria schnippisch.

Sayda schluckte. Der Fakt war ihr erst vor ein paar Tagen gekommen, als sie Severus wieder einmal vertreten hatte, und quälte sie seitdem.

„Nun… es ist so… Ich glaube, es liegt an… meinem Fluch, dass er jetzt immerzu diese Beschwerden hat. Weil… du hast ja gehört, was die Richter gesagt haben…"

Schockiert sah Siria sie an. „Was? Das glaubst du doch nicht im Ernst!"

„Du weißt doch selbst, dass es so ist…", meinte Sayda.

„Nein! Maus, das kann nicht sein!"

„Natürlich kann es das!" Sie war mittlerweile ebenfalls den Tränen nahe. „Ich kann ihm schon nicht mehr in die Augen sehen…"

„Ach, Schätzchen… Um Himmels willen, es könnte echt sein…"

Sie saßen noch eine Weile da, Sayda auf ihrer Unterlippe kauend und Siria geschockt ins Leere starrend, bis letztere sich dazu entschloss, wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Schließlich fühlte Sayda sich noch einsamer als zuvor. Sie schämte sich für das, was sie herausgefunden hatte. Sie fühlte sich schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ohne einen Kratzer aus der Geschichte herausgekommen war.

Zwei Tage danach besprach Minerva mit den Lehrern den Jahresabschlussball und Severus ließ verlauten, dass er sowieso nicht vorhätte zu kommen, und rauschte davon. Ein wenig später, nachdem so ziemlich alle Vorbereitungen beendet waren, hockte Sayda bei Severus im Labor auf einem alten Sofa, das sie – gegen alle Widerstände – dort platziert hatte, und versuchte ihn doch noch zu überzeugen, während er ihr nur mit einem Ohr zuhörte, da er nebenbei an einem neuen Trank herum experimentierte.

„Und du kommst auch nicht, wenn ich die Musik aussuch'?", fragte Sayda.

„Kommst du dann wieder mit deiner schreienden Schottin an oder was?"

„Ä-hem. Die „schreiende Schottin" ist Waliserin und, nebenbei bemerkt, meine Lieblingssängerin, also _pass auf_, was du sagst!"

Sie konnte sehen wie Severus die Augen verdrehte, sich aber eine spöttische Bemerkung verkniff und vorsichtig Drachenhautschuppen in den Kessel warf.

„Ich hab' übrigens deine Tochter nach ihr benannt", fuhr sie ungerührt fort.

„WAAAS?!" Er fuhr herum und sah sie wild an, wobei er beinahe die ganze Schale Schuppen in den Trank geschüttet hätte, doch Sayda grinste nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das hast du nicht!"

„Seit wann lüg' ich dich denn an, hm?" Mit einem wissenden Lächeln stand sie auf, strich ihr Kleid glatt und ging zur Tür. „Komm einfach nächste Woche, ich will mit dir tanzen."

Es war der letzte Tag vor den Ferien und in wenigen Stunden würde der Abschlussball beginnen. Sayda stand gerade unter der Dusche, als sie ein Klopfen an der Tür vernahm. Genervt, da sie wusste, dass es nur einer sein konnte, wickelte sie sich ein weißes Saunatuch um den Körper, warf ihre nasse Haarmähne zurück und riss die Tür auf.

„Was?", blaffte sie Severus an, der mit verdutzter Miene davorstand.

„Ähm – der Ball ist doch erst in drei Stunden…?", meinte er leicht verwirrt.

„Schon mal was davon gehört, dass ich mich vielleicht frisch machen muss?"

„Und das dauert drei Stunden?"

„Ja, mit Haare waschen und so… Kommst du jetzt später?"

Severus zögerte. „Mh… Mal sehen…"

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schloss Sayda die Tür wieder und ging zurück ins Badezimmer, ohne zu wissen, was Severus eigentlich gewollt hatte. Immer dasselbe mit dem Kerl, aber sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie ihn auf dem Ball treffen würde…

Und tatsächlich: kaum hatte sie pünktlich, eine halbe Stunde vor dem offiziellen Beginn, die Große Halle betreten, als sie auch schon alle Blicke auf sich zog – ganz besonders aber einen aus tiefschwarzen Augen. Severus fiel beinahe die Kinnlade runter, als er sie in dem eleganten dunkelgrauen Cocktailkleid mit dem weiten Rückenausschnitt und den silbernen High Heels sah. Sayda konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die dicken Locken, die sich frech aus ihrer Hochsteckfrisur kringelten, und ignorierte ihn mit Absicht.

„Sayda! Merlin, siehst du gut aus!", begrüßte Stefan sie strahlend. „Dürfte ich mir schon mal einen Tanz buchen?"

„Ich denke, das lässt sich einrichten", meinte sie lächelnd und stöckelte zu Minerva hinüber, der jetzt eindeutig die Worte fehlten.

Und dann war schließlich auch Severus neben ihr. Wie sie sich schon gedacht hatte, konnte er ihr einfach nicht widerstehen.

„Sayda, du wirst heute Abend viel zu tun haben…", meinte er unbeteiligt.

„Inwiefern?"

„Tanzpartner."

„Hm, bis jetzt sind es nur zwei. Vielleicht ändert sich das, vielleicht auch nicht", gab sie unbekümmert zurück.

„Zwei?"

„Ja sicher, Stefan und du. Oder ist dir schon wieder entfallen, warum ich dich immerzu überzeugen wollte zu kommen? – Wenn ich dein Schweigen richtig deute, ja. Oder steckt da etwa wieder etwas ganz anderes dahinter? Etwas, das ich gar nicht gern hören würde? – Ich nehme an, letzteres. Also verderb mir bitte nicht den Abend und halt die Klappe." Sie ließ ihn stehen und begann damit, die verschiedenen Bowlen in allen Farben des Regenbogens zu färben. Ein wenig später musste sie diese befriedigende Tätigkeit jedoch aufgeben, weil Aída und Stefan an der Stereoanlage verzweifelten.

Muggelkunde als Pflichtfach für alle, dachte Sayda, als sie hinübereilte und gerade noch verhindern konnte, dass die beiden ihrem iPod den Garaus machten. Schallplatten wären wohl vom Prinzip her einfacher gewesen, aber um das alte Vinyl hatte sie dann doch ein bisschen zu viel Angst. Geduldig erklärte sie ihnen die Bedienung und zeigte ihnen die Playlists, die sie extra für diesen Abend zusammengestellt hatte. Natürlich kannten sie keinen einzigen Song.

Mittlerweile hörte man schon die ersten Schüler vor den geschlossenen Flügeltüren rumoren und Filius gab der Dekoration noch einen letzten Schliff, bevor Hagrid alle hereinließ. Die Lehrer hatten sich auf dem Podest, auf dem sonst der Lehrertisch stand, aufgereiht und aufgeregt versammelten sich ihre Schützlinge davor. Dann trat Minerva vor, lächelte ihnen zu und eröffnete die Feier, als Hagrid auf einmal stolperte und mitten ins Buffet krachte. Wie auf Knopfdruck spielte Stefan die falsche Playlist ab, sodass nun „Bat Out Of Hell" in voller Lautstärke durch die Halle dröhnte. Sayda schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und hechtete zur Stereoanlage, wobei sie beinahe von den gigantischen Schallwellen weggeblasen worden wäre.

„Meine Fresse! Was ist so schwer daran, das richtige Lied abzuspielen?!", brüllte sie ihrem Kollegen entgegen, der jedoch nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte und auf seine Ohren zeigte. Dann nahm er sie bei der Hand und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche, auf der die ersten Schüler schon lachend und kreischend ihrer Kreise drehten.

Es wurde ein ziemlich chaotischer Tanz. Irgendwann achtete keiner mehr sonderlich auf irgendwelche Tanzschritte, sondern sprang und rannte einfach nur noch wild mit dem jeweiligen Tanzpartner – oder auch ohne – hin und her. Sayda lachte wie eine Wahnsinnige, als Stefan sie durch die Luft wirbelte und versuchte, das Beste aus seinem Missgeschick zu machen, während die Lehrer des älteren Semesters noch ein wenig verblüfft am Rand standen. Lediglich Hagrid, wenn auch komplett mit süßer Bowle verklebt, wippte im Takt mit. Eine verrückte Idee entstand in Saydas Kopf: eine Karaoke, bei der Hagrid – natürlich ein wenig hergerichtet – als Meat Loaf auftreten würde. Aber im Eifer des Gefechts vergaß sie die Sache wieder und tanzte sich weiter in Ekstase. Doch dann entdeckte sie Severus, der mit finsterer Miene im Schatten eines Pfeilers stand, und machte Stefan mithilfe einer erst eben erfundenen Zeichensprache klar, dass sein nächster Tanz ohne sie stattfinden musste. Schließlich schaffte sie es auch, die richtige Wiedergabeliste abzuspielen, und endlich kam die geplante Musik aus den riesigen Lautsprechern.

Bei den ersten Klängen von „Ravishing" schnappte sie sich Severus und zerrte ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Was für ein geniales Lied…

_When the sun is burning out  
And the night is pouring in  
Now is the time to run, run, boy  
Now is the time to hide_

There's nobody out on the beach  
There's nobody down in the woods  
We're gonna do it alone  
We're gonna do it outside -

- And I can feel the air it's sticking to our skin so tight  
And I can feel there's something special in this air tonight  
l really got it bad  
Tonight I really got it bad  
Tonight I really got it bad  
But it's still so good, so good  
That I got it at all and it was

Ravishing  
And I love to see the moonlight  
See it shimmer down my dress  
It's so ravishing  
And the wind is like a finger  
Tracing patterns on your chest  
You're so ravishing

This is the season that we make our move  
This is the season we've got something to prove  
And this is the season I've got something to lose  
Oh, it's now or it's never  
So now and forever, we're

Ravishing, ravishing  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Ravishing, ravishing  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Ravishing, ravishing 

_Oh-oh-oh_

It's all right  
We'll be ravishing each other till the end of this endless night  
It's all right, so right, it's all right, so right

If an angel broke his wings  
Would he come to you for parts  
I need a couple of wings boy, boy  
I need a reason to soar

And if the devil lost his fire  
Could he count on you for sparks  
There's something we ought to try now  
We ought to try it some more -

- than anything I ever wanted was to see the light  
And there's a chance that we'll be glowing in the dark tonight  
I really got it bad  
Tonight really got it bad  
Tonight I really got it bad  
But it still felt good - so good -  
- just to get it at all, and it's so

Ravishing  
And I can't believe the way the stars are shooting through your hair  
You're so ravishing  
And it's just my luck tonight I don't have anything to wear  
We're so ravishing  


_This is the season that we make our move  
This is the season we've got something to prove  
This is the season I've got something to lose  
And all we ever really needed was_

Ravishing, ravishing  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Ravishing, ravishing  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Ravishing, ravishing 

_Oh-oh-oh_

It's all right  
We'll be ravishing each other till the end of this endless 

_Ravishing each other till the end of this endless night  
It's all right, so right, it's all right, so right_

_All right!_

Irgendwann verschwand der grimmige Ausdruck auf Severus' Gesicht und ein Lächeln breitete sich darauf aus. Lautlos formte er mit den Lippen die Worte „schreiende Schottin" und Sayda verpasste ihm einen spielerischen Klaps, bevor sie zur Stereoanlage ging, kurz auf ihren iPod einhackte und mit einem teuflischen Grinsen wieder zu ihrem Tanzpartner zurückkehrte. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, nachdem das nächste Lied mit Schlagzeug und Klavier begonnen hatte, bis er realisierte, was sie ihm soeben angetan hatte… Obwohl er die Augen verdrehte, musste er lachen. Sayda hatte eben ihre ganz spezielle, eigene Art, Rache zu üben. War ja auch irgendwie liebenswürdig.

Und während sie sich locker zu den ersten Akkorden bewegten, hatte er den Eindruck, dass sie sich wieder ein wenig näher kamen.

Selbstverständlich war Sayda nicht der leise Anflug von Panik entgangen, der sich auf Severus' Zügen gezeigt hatte, als er erkannte, auf was sie zu tanzen gedachte. Doch er machte ganz brav mit und das war es, was sie so sehr faszinierte. Sie fühlte sich wie in der Zeit zurückversetzt. Bei Sirias Hochzeit hatten sie das letzte Mal getanzt und es war schön gewesen, aber jetzt hatte sie ihren Sev – fast – in gesundheitlicher Höchstform.

Moment – hatte sie das eben gerade wirklich gedacht?

_You're a tough tail-gunner in a pitch black Chevy_

_Cruising in the moonlight_

_Ooh your aim is steady_

_Your eyes are hungry and your hands are ready_

_You shot me where you wanted _

_You put me in a daze_

_No matter where you going, you'll always be a stranger_

_Getting into trouble, getting off on danger_

_Riding out of town like a cool lone ranger_

_When there's nothing to lose, you gotta call your own plays_

_Did anybody say something incredibly stupid_

_Like there isn't any paradise_

_But I remember the songs and I remember the story_

_I remember the thrills and I remember the glory_

_So hold me - hold me in your arms_

_Deliver me from growing old_

_Hold me - hold me in your arms_

_Shelter me from going cold_

_I'm a shot in the dark without you_

_A rebel without a clue_

_Rebel without a clue_

_I don't know what to say and I don't know what to do_

_Standing on the corner in my boots and my leather_

_A little over the edge, a little under the weather_

_Just a rebel without a clue_

_I'm tired and lonely and crying for you_

_I know just when to sulk and I know just how to pose_

_Dirty Harry to Madonna _

_I've been learning all the roles_

_So hold me, baby, hold me a little longer_

_Need me, baby, just a little stronger _

_Move it, darling, move a little quicker_

_Prove it, darling, blood is really thicker _

_Drive on, darling, drive a little farther_

_Dream on, darling, dream a little harder _

_Teach me, baby, teach me how to love you_

_Without me you're just another rebel without a clue_

_It's been a long hot summer and it's just the beginning_

_So keep our motor running and your tires spinning_

_So many places that I've wanted to be in_

_Take me where you're going - away beyond above –_

_We'll see a little action, relieve a little tension_

_Stuff I'd like to try that I shouldn't even mention_

_I've gone so far that I'm way beyond redemption_

_There's nothing to it really - I think they call it love_

_Did anybody say something incredibly stupid_

_Like there isn't any paradise_

_But I remember the songs and I remember the story_

_I remember the thrills and I remember the glory_

_So hold me - hold me in your arms_

_Deliver me from growing old_

_Hold me - hold me in your arms_

_Shelter me from going cold_

_I'm a shot in the dark without you_

_A rebel without a clue_

_Rebel without a clue_

_I don't know what to say and I don't know what to do_

_Standing on the corner in my boots and my leather_

_A little over the edge, a little under the weather_

_Just a rebel without a clue_

_I'm tired and lonely and crying for you_

_I know just when to sulk and I know just how to pose_

_Dirty Harry to Madonna _

_I've been learning all the roles_

_So hold me, baby, hold me a little longer_

_Need me, baby, just a little stronger _

_Move it, darling, move a little quicker_

_Prove it, darling, blood is really thicker _

_Drive on, darling, drive a little farther_

_Dream on, darling, dream a little harder _

_Teach me, baby, teach me how to love you_

_Without me you're just another rebel without a clue_

_So hold me, baby, hold me a little longer_

_Need me, baby, just a little stronger _

_Move it, darling, move a little quicker_

_Prove it, darling, blood is really thicker _

_Drive on, darling, drive a little farther_

_Dream on, darling, dream a little harder _

_Teach me, baby, teach me how to love you_

_Without me you're just another rebel without a clue_

Sie hatte nicht mehr widerstehen können. Er hatte sie angelächelt und – zack! – war es um sie geschehen gewesen. Ein wortwörtlicher Augenblick und sie hatte nicht mehr gewusst, wer oder wo sie war. Ihre ganze Wahrnehmung war nun auf die Lippen des Mannes fokussiert, der so wunderbar nach Kräutern und Holzfeuer duftete, und dazu auch noch einfach geniale dunkle Augen hatte. Und verdammt gut küssen konnte. Ein Naturtalent.

Sayda wachte erst wieder aus ihrem Trancezustand auf, als sie hinter sich jemanden nach Luft schnappen hörte: „Meine Fresse! Der Snape hat die Shevell geknutscht! Was sagt man _dazu_?"

Ein kurzer Wink mit dem Zauberstab und der Junge verstummte mitten im Satz. Ungläubig stellte er fest, dass er nicht mehr über den Vorfall eben sprechen konnte. Doch für Sayda war aus der unstrukturierten Katastrophenparty ein schillernd schöner Abend geworden, den sie in vollen Zügen genoss – allerdings eher außerhalb der Großen Halle und weit weg von allem weiteren männlichen Personal.

/

**A/N: Und noch was zur „schreienden Schottin": Das ist absolut nicht meine Meinung über Bonnie Tyler, das ist die Meinung, die ich Severus angehängt habe. Für mich ist Bonnie die allerallerbeste Sängerin, die es gibt, und eine absolut fantastische Persönlichkeit, und nichts, aber auch wirklich nichts, würde mich dazu bringen, sie als eine Nebelkrähe oder sonstiges zu bezeichnen! Nur dass das gesagt ist! **

**Und ich verwechsel auch Wales nicht mit Schottland oder sonst irgendwas, ich finde dieses Land echt toll, auch wenn ich noch nie dort gewesen bin.**

/

_A/N: Die Songs: __**Bat Out Of Hell**__ von __**Meat Loaf**__, __**Ravishing**__ von __**Bonnie Tyler**__, __**Rebel Without A Clue**__ von __**Bonnie Tyler**__ (alle geschrieben vom Songwriter-Gott, __**Jim Steinman**__ ;) )._

_/_

_A/N: Die Dritte. Ich bedanke mich sehr herzlich bei meiner einzigen (wenn auch etwas unregelmäßigen) Reviewerin ARSnape! Ich frag mich nur immer, was der Rest über meine Geschichte denkt – sie wird gelesen, das seh ich ja, aber anscheinend hält es keiner sonst für nötig, einen kleinen Satz dazu zu schreiben. Obwohl es tendenziell nervig ist – sogar ein überdurchschnittlich aussagekräftiges „Ich hoffe, du updatest bald!" hinterlässt ein besseres Gefühl als NICHTS. Jemand hier selber FF-Autor? Jemand, der weiß, wie schön es ist, ein Review zu kriegen?_

_Meine Damen und Herren, ich bedanke mich für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit._


	44. Chapter 44

_Disclaimer: _

_Okay, ich werd' langsam bescheuert mit dem Disclaimer. Also: Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. Die Filmszene: Copyright by Warner Bros. Bonnie Tyler, Harrison Ford, Rea Garvey & Reamonn, Johnny Depp gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe. Dasselbe gilt für Alan Rickman und seine Schauspielkollegen. Bei „Alice im Wunderland" meine ich den Tim Burton Film von 2010 oder so._

_Und meins ist der Rest, nü? :)_

/

Sayda schlug die Augen auf. Sie sah sich in dem Raum um, der ihr vage bekannt vorkam. Dann bemerkte sie Severus auf der anderen Hälfte des Bettes.

„Nein!", entfuhr es ihr, als sie einen kurzen Blick unter die Bettdecke riskierte und entdeckte, dass sie beide nur in Unterwäsche waren. Sie zog die Beine an und stützte ihr Kinn auf die Knie. _Wie_? Und _wieso_? Schön blöd, dass sie sich mal wieder an nichts erinnern konnte…

„Sayda? Sayda, was ist los?"

„Gefühlschaos." Sie spürte seine kalte Hand an ihrem Rücken und fauchte: „Fass mich nicht an!" Eine Weile blieb sie noch so sitzen und ließ ihre Gedanken kreisen, bevor sie sich wieder hinlegte und an die hohe Decke starrte. Sie fröstelte ein wenig.

„Du bist erwachsen geworden", kommentierte Severus.

„Ja, vielleicht bin ich das. Ja, wahrscheinlich. Es war, nachdem du weg warst, da hat's geschnackelt. Plötzlich ganz auf sich allein gestellt zu sein, das ist schon hart… Obwohl das nicht hinhaut, ich war zuvor schon auf mich allein gestellt, nur dass ich da eine mehr oder minder freundliche Gesellschaft hatte. Aber ein richtiger Teil des Lehrerkollegiums zu sein und nicht nur deine rechte Hand – das war schon was ganz anderes…"

„Und warst du glücklich dabei?"

„Glücklich? Was ist schon glücklich? Stefan ist glücklich, wenn er was zum Trinken hat und ein paar Leute, die ihn mögen. Mandaryna, wenn sie nicht unter Leute gehen muss. Und Aída, wenn keiner sie bemerkt. Aber ob ich glücklich war… Ich glaube nicht. Es hat etwas gefehlt und ich weiß bis heute nicht, was es ist."

„Du siehst alt aus."

„_Danke_. Aber du hast recht. Auch die Probleme sind tendenziell nicht weniger geworden. Ich hab' so einiges erfahren und erlebt, was ich im Nachhinein nicht mehr so toll finde. Oder nie toll gefunden habe."

„Was denn?"

„Erkenntnisse zum Beispiel."

„Ah…"

„Ja, Erkenntnisse, die ich am liebsten nicht erkannt hätte…"

„Das macht mir Angst", stellte Severus fest.

„Braucht es nicht, bin ja nur ich."

„Das ist es ja gerade, ich dachte, ich kenne dich."

Sayda lachte trocken auf. „Du kennst mich nicht, genauso wenig, wie ich dich kenne. Ich kenn' dich vielleicht ein bisschen besser als andere Leute, aber zu behaupten, dich zu kennen, wäre eine glatte Lüge!"

„Wirklich?"

„_Wirklich_. Du hast mich schon so oft überrascht – im Positiven wie im Negativen –, dass ich gar nicht mehr weiß, ob man dich überhaupt kennen kann."

„Das weiß ich tatsächlich auch manchmal nicht."

„Dann sind wir uns da ja einig."

„Du gehst nicht, oder?"

„Willst du, dass ich gehe?", fragte Sayda und in ihrer Stimme schwang ein wenig Misstrauen mit.

„Nein! Es ist nur so… ich weiß nicht mehr… Du weißt doch, dass ich…" Severus schluckte, „… dass ich Lily geliebt habe…"

„… und sie immer noch liebst?"

„Ich… Ich weiß es nicht…"

„Das solltest du aber vielleicht wissen", meinte Sayda kühl. „Auch wenn es hart klingt: Ich erkenne eine Tote als Konkurrenz nicht an. Ich fürchte, du musst dich entscheiden."

„Ja, aber Lily…"

„Ja? Dann ist ja alles geklärt." Mit einem Aufrufezauber besorgte Sayda sich ein bequemeres Kleid, schlüpfte hinein und rauschte zur Tür hinaus.

Severus blieb alleine zurück und hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt.

Wie eine Furie stürzte Sayda die Gänge entlang. Sie wusste schon, warum sie so lange aufgepasst hatte, bloß keine zu persönlichen Gefühle für diesen… pathetischen Geier… zu entwickeln! Weil dann wieder _sowas_ kam! Knurrend bog sie um eine Ecke und rannte direkt in Minerva hinein.

„Huch, Sayda! Was ist denn mit dir los? Du schaust so grimmig!"

„Weil ich es _bin_!", zischte Sayda ungehalten. „Severus ist so ein Arsch, so ein _verdammter_ Arsch!"

„Merlin, Sayda!"

„Es _ist_ aber so!"

„Aber doch bitte nicht hier! Komm mit in mein Büro!"

Im Schulleiterbüro regte sie sich dann noch mehr auf und nichts, was Minerva sagte, änderte auch nur ein kleines bisschen daran, dass sie sich von ihrem Kollegen hinten und vorne verarscht fühlte. Irgendwann beruhigte sie sich dann trotzdem.

„Vielleicht sollte ich einfach dahin zurückkehren, wo ich hergekommen bin. Dann kann er schauen, wo er bleibt."

„Sayda, sag sowas nicht! Du würdest ihm das Herz brechen!", bat Minerva.

„Als ob er das bei mir noch nie gemacht hätte!"

„Sayda, bitte! Gleiches mit Gleichem vergelten ist keine Lösung! Ich habe euch doch gestern gesehen, du bist die Einzige für ihn und er ist auch nur wegen dir überhaupt wieder hierher zurückgekommen! Glaub mir!"

„Ich würde dir ja gerne glauben – oh ja, sehr gern sogar! – aber es macht für mich einfach keinen Sinn mehr! Ich will mich nicht so behandeln lassen!"

„Worum ging es denn schon wieder?"

„Lily Potter!" Sayda spuckte den Namen aus wie Gift, obwohl sie zuvor noch nie Abneigungen gegen Harrys Mutter gehabt hatte.

Minerva schwieg. Sie kannte das Thema in- und auswendig, hatte sie es doch letztes Jahr in ihren Briefen tagtäglich mit Severus ausdiskutiert. Und eigentlich waren sie dabei zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er eine wie Sayda, die ihn mit allen Macken und Vorgeschichten derart bedingungslos akzeptierte, nicht noch einmal finden würde. Nur, was jetzt? Musste sich dieser Kerl das Leben immer noch zusätzlich schwer machen?

„Sayda? Ich werde mit ihm reden, ja? Vielleicht hat er es ja gar nicht so gemeint."

„Ja. Vielleicht. Wie groß ist die Chance?", fragte Sayda resigniert.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber so kann das einfach nicht weitergehen. Leg dich hin und hör ein bisschen schöne Musik, wie wäre es mit der stimmgewaltigen Frau, die du gestern aufgelegt hast?"

Deprimiert trottete Sayda zu ihren Räumen und warf sich aufs Bett. Nach Musikhören war ihr gerade gar nicht, und wenn bräuchte sie jetzt eher einen Trauermarsch.

Währenddessen rief Minerva Severus in ihr Büro. Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, was er sich geleistet hatte, desto wütender wurde sie. Sayda _musste_ sich ja benutzt vorkommen! Der Severus, der nun durch die Tür kam, war jedoch auch nicht mehr der, den sie gestern Abend noch Arm in Arm mit ihrer jungen Freundin gesehen hatte. Er wirkte regelrecht verstört. Und trotzdem. Minerva konnte sich kaum zurückhalten, als sie ihm einen Stuhl anbot, auf dem er sich dankbar niederließ. Das nagende Gefühl, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, ließ sie aber nicht los.

„Also, kommen wir gleich zur Sache: Was hast du schon wieder zu Sayda gesagt, dass sie es für notwendig erachtet hat, durch die Gänge zu brüllen, dass du ein – Verzeihung – Arsch bist?"

„_Schon wieder_?! Was ich _schon wieder_ zu ihr gesagt habe?!", brauste Severus auf. „Du stellst mich ja hin als wäre ich immer absolut furchtbar zu ihr!"

„Manchmal bist du das ja auch!", gab die Schulleiterin kalt zurück.

„Ach ja?!"

„Ja, allerdings! Ganz ehrlich – hatten wir Lily nicht zur Genüge diskutiert?"

„Ja und?!"

„Was hast du zu ihr gesagt? Dass du nicht weißt, ob du Lily bevorzugst?"

„Wie kannst du es wagen?! Lily ist tot!"

„Das weiß ich, aber Sayda lebt noch."

„Was soll das heißen, „noch"?" Zum ersten Mal schwankte seine Stimme kaum merklich.

„Das heißt gar nichts!", entgegnete Minerva schroff. „Aber ich weiß nicht, was sie sich noch einfallen lässt! Sie hat schonüberlegt, zurückzugehen. Zurück, Severus! Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

„Hmpf."

Nachdem er sich nicht sonderlich einsichtig zeigte, ging Minerva aufs Ganze: „Du liebst sie nicht. Was auch immer du an ihr findest – Liebe ist es nicht."

Niemals hätte sie sich ausmalen können, was nun folgte: Severus sank nieder wie von einem Dolch ins Herz getroffen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Geschockt verharrte die Schulleiterin auf der Stelle und beobachtete seine bebenden Schultern. Spielte er ihr etwas vor? Ein guter Schauspieler war er ja schließlich immer schon gewesen.

„Sag schon! Liebst du sie nun oder nicht?"

„Ich liebe Sayda", flüsterte er heiser. „Merlin, ich liebe sie abgöttisch."

„Dann geh zu ihr und sag es ihr!"

„Aber ich kann nicht…"

„Überwinde deinen verdammten Stolz! Du hast sie schon oft genug stehen lassen, noch einmal wird sie dir nicht verzeihen!"

Sayda hatte es in ihrem Quartier nicht mehr ausgehalten und hatte sich hinter einer Rüstung versteckt gehalten. Sobald Severus um die Ecke verschwunden war, lief sie die Treppe hinauf und platzte ins Schulleiterbüro.

„Sayda!", rief Minerva überrascht uns sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Wie geht es dir?"

„War schon mal besser, wenn ich ehrlich bin…", meinte sie mit einer Grimasse. „Hast du ihm ordentlich die Hölle heiß gemacht?"

„Es war Folter für ihn", gestand Minerva. „Unter normalen Umständen würdest du mir jetzt an die Kehle gehen."

„Gut. Dann hat es seine Entscheidung hoffentlich erleichtert. Hat es ihn überhaupt interessiert, was du zu sagen hattest?"

„Sayda, so ein Ignorant ist Severus jetzt ja auch wieder nicht! Sobald ich das Thema angesprochen hatte, hat er mich angeschrien."

„Uuuh, was für eine _völlig_ untypische Reaktion!", rief Sayda sarkastisch. „Das hätt ich jetzt ja mal _gar_ _nicht_ erwartet!"

„Bitte, sei nicht so unfair. Du hast ja Recht, aber es hat ihn ehrlich mitgenommen."

„Hm, soll ich jetzt lieber hoffen, dass es so ist oder dass es nicht so ist?"

„Das musst du ganz allein selbst entscheiden."

Nachdenklich lief Sayda durchs Schloss. Minerva hatte ihr sicherlich die Wahrheit gesagt, sie war kein Fall für Lügen. Sie achtete nicht auf ihren Weg, bis sie plötzlich vor der Wand stand, hinter der der Raum der Wünsche gewesen war. Wie er nach dem Dämonsfeuer wohl aussah? Und ob er noch funktionierte?

Wie sie noch so dastand und überlegte, umfassten sie auf einmal zwei Arme von hinten. Theoretisch hätte es auch Stefan sein können, doch diese sanften Hände hatte sie schon einmal gespürt und auch der flüchtige Duft, der nun in der Luft lag, war unverkennbar für sie. Nur, wie sollte sie darauf reagieren? Alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen. Nun, fast alles…

„Sayda, Liebes?"

Sie konnte einfach nicht verhindern, dass sie beim Klang seiner Stimme dahin schmolz. Mit feuchten Augen wandte sie sich um und packte ihn vorne an seiner Robe.

„Sev…"

„Sayda, mein Schatz!" Er umarmte sie so fest, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, entweder gleich Rippenbrüche zu erleiden oder in seinem Umhang zu ersticken, doch sie beschwerte sich nicht und versuchte nicht einmal, sich freizukämpfen. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie Minerva auf mich losgegangen ist. Ich dachte wirklich, gleich kündigt sie mir."

„Und deswegen bist du jetzt hier?"

„Nein. Jetzt bin ich hier, weil ich dich nicht verlieren möchte."

„Wenn mir die Vergangenheit nicht gezeigt hätte, dass es für dich durchaus schwierig ist, dich an sowas zu halten, würde ich dir glauben." Sayda spürte, wie Severus sich in ihren Armen versteifte, und hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. „'Tschuldigung, ich meinte es nicht so…"

„Nein, schon OK. Du hast ja recht. Mir sollte es leid tun, nicht dir. Ich bin ja schließlich derjenige, der nicht mit sich selbst klar kommt und dadurch alles noch schlimmer macht. Es macht mich immer noch wahnsinnig, nicht voll einsatzfähig zu sein. Früher bedeutete das, für den Orden oder den Dunklen Lord nicht mehr nützlich zu sein – und das war unter Umständen lebensgefährlich. Ich hasse es, ständig von Leuten abhängig zu sein, die mich sowieso lieber um die Ecke bringen würden und sich nur zu fein dafür sind. Und dass diese ganze _Scheiße_ immer wieder von vorne losgeht…"

Da brach Sayda in Tränen aus. „Daran bist nicht du schuld, das war ich! Mein Fluch ist der Grund, warum es dir so oft so schlecht geht! Ich hatte mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und…" Der Rest ihres Satzes ging in hemmungslosem Schluchzen unter.

Severus drückte sie noch fester an sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das stimmt nicht. Wenn Hexbeth nicht die Vorarbeit geleistet hätte…"

„Aber er hat es und deshalb…"

„… ist es trotzdem nicht deine Schuld. Du vergisst Artemis, sie war diejenige, die mich fast umgebracht hätte, und wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wäre ich jetzt sicher nicht mehr am Leben. Ich verdanke dir so viel, Sayda, dass es sogar egal wäre, wenn es dein Fluch gewesen wäre. Auch wenn ich das in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich so gezeigt habe… Sayda, du bist für mich das Wichtigste auf der ganzen Welt und nichts kann daran etwas ändern, nicht einmal mein mieser Charakter. Ich liebe dich über alles."

„Ich dich auch", schniefte Sayda. „Und du hast keinen miesen Charakter, du bist nur kompliziert."

„Nett ausgedrückt. Ich mach' mir doch nichts vor."

„Nein, dir nicht, nur den anderen. Weißt du, ich finde es total klasse, dass du mir mit so viel vertraust, du kannst mir glauben, dass ich das nie erwartet habe."

„Ich glaube es ja selbst manchmal nicht."

Sayda war hingerissen. Das war ihr Sev. Trockener Humor und ein seltenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Und apropos Lippen…

_Everybody needs a little time away  
I've heard her say  
From each other_

_Even lovers need a holiday  
Far away from each other_

_Hold me now  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry  
I just want you to stay_

_After all that we've been through  
I will make it up to you  
I promise to_

_And after all that's been said and done  
You're just a part of me I can't let go_

_Couldn't stand to be kept away  
Just for the day  
From your body_

_Wouldn't wanna be swept away  
Far away  
From the one that I love _

_Hold me now  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry  
I just want you to know_

_Hold me now  
I really wanna tell you I'm sorry  
I could never let you go_

_After all that we've been through  
I will make it up to you  
I promise to_

_And after all that's been said and done  
You're just a part of me I can't let go_

_After all that we've been through  
I will make it up to you  
I promise to_

Minerva konnte gar nicht sagen, wie glücklich sie war, dass sich ihr ungleiches Traumpaar wieder zusammengefunden hatte. Den ganzen Abend über strahlte sie wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, sodass die anderen Lehrer sich schon wunderten. Wie die beiden sich wieder versöhnt hatten, wusste sie zwar nicht, doch es hatte ihr gereicht, dass sie sie zufällig in dem verlassenen Korridor im siebten Stock eng umschlungen vorgefunden hatte. Im Augenblick wirkte Severus für sie zwar so, als wäre es ein ganz normaler Abend, doch sie war sich sicher, dass er innerlich nicht so ruhig und gefasst war. Und Sayda ebenfalls nicht. Die konnte es allerdings nicht ganz so gut verbergen.

„Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste", meinte Aída zwischen einer Gabel Salat und einem Schluck Wein amüsiert, „würde ich sagen, du bist verliebt."

Leicht verständnislos sah Sayda sie an und kaute in Zeitlupentempo an ihrem Brot. „Du weißt was besser?"

„Bist du verliebt? Hier rennen doch nur alte Knacker rum – oder hast du etwa in Hogsmeade einen heißen Feger gefunden?"

„Manche sind jünger als du denkst."

Minerva hätte sich am liebsten hinter einem Tagespropheten verkrümelt, um ihr breites Grinsen zu verstecken, doch das hätte beim Abendessen reichlich seltsam ausgesehen und so fragte sie fröhlich in die Runde: „Irgendjemand Lust auf eine kleine Abschlussparty heute Abend?"

Sayda warf Severus einen fragenden Blick zu, den er irritiert erwiderte, aber anscheinend hatte keiner von den anderen diese Art Gedankenübertragung mitbekommen.

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee!", grölte Hagrid und stand auf, um seine Zustimmung noch deutlicher zu machen, wobei er dem ganzen Tisch einen unsanften Stoß verpasste, sodass etliche Weinkelche schwappten oder sogar umfielen.

Mit einem schrillen Quietscher sprang Mandaryna auf und starrte die wippenden Kelche mit großen Augen an.

„Okay, aber nur, wenn unser invalider Oberlangweiler uns auch mal wieder beehrt", ließ Stefan verlauten.

„Deine Art von Humor kommt hier nicht bei jedem an!", fauchte Sayda quer über den Tisch. Stefan blinzelte ungläubig und sah sie an wie eine exotische Pflanze. Auch Severus hatte sich zu ihr umgewandt, doch in seinen Augen meinte sie für einen Moment Wut aufblitzen zu sehen. Schwer zu sagen, ob sie Stefans unlustigem Witz oder Saydas vehementem Einmischen galt.

„Nun", fuhr Minerva fort, um das unangenehme Schweigen zu brechen, „wer möchte, kann ja dann gegen 20 Uhr in mein Büro kommen." Sie merkte, wie Sayda Severus aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete und ihm beinahe sofort folgte, als er mit wehendem Umhang die Halle verließ. Ein spektakulärer Abgang, wie immer.

„Und wann hat das Blondie seinen Humor verloren?", erkundigte Stefan sich. „Man wird ja wohl noch mal die Wahrheit sagen können, soll sich nicht so aufpissen, der alte Geier…" Doch nachdem der Rest der Belegschaft, allen voran die „Alten", auffällig schwieg, verstummte er irgendwann.

Etwas genervt stand Minerva vom Tisch auf und marschierte ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus. Seufzend und einander vielsagende Blicke zuwerfend machten sich auf die übrigen Lehrer auf den Weg, Stefan folgte ihnen etwas kleinlaut.

Sayda hatte wirklich große Überzeugungsarbeit leisten müssen, bis sie Severus davon überzeugt hatte, doch noch mit auf die Party zu gehen und sich nicht wegen einem lächerlichen Jungspund wie Stefan ein zu igeln.

Da er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, erschien Stefan erst 20 Minuten später auf der Party. Als er den Raum betrat, fiel ihm gleich ein Haufen von drei Frauen auf, die, Sayda zuunterst, auf Severus lümmelten und allem Anschein nach aufgrund des Alkoholgenusses fest schliefen. Der Tränkemeister selbst schien auch einiges getrunken zu haben, da es ihm rein gar nichts auszumachen schien. Stefan verspürte einen Stich und gehässige Gedanken tauchten in seinem Kopf auf. Der Kerl hatte wohl Sayda ins Auge gefasst… Wie alt war der eigentlich? Filius' Alter musste er mindestens haben – und das lag ja bekanntlich irgendwo zwischen 70 und 100, oder? Wie kam der eigentlich darauf, dass Sayda etwas von ihm wollen könnte? Soweit er von Aída wusste, war sie sogar noch seine Schülerin gewesen und das ging ja mal wirklich gar nicht! Dass er nett wäre, konnte man auch nicht gerade sagen, von Schönheit ganz zu schweigen! Was hatte der Typ eigentlich gemacht, dass er diese fürchterlichen Narben am Hals hatte? Und wo er das gerade so sah – waren die schon immer da gewesen? Er konnte sich nicht mehr so recht erinnern… Jedenfalls… Sein Blick blieb auf Sayda geheftet und er merkte, dass es ihn ziemlich störte, dass er nicht derjenige war, der da als Kissen für sie fungierte. Er hatte eigentlich immer den Eindruck gehabt, aus ihm und Sayda könnte etwas werden, sie passten doch auffallend gut zusammen, aber jetzt war er sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher… Aber – es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sich so eine übergroße Fledermaus wie sein Kollege sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Nein, unmöglich. Er konnte den Widersacher ausbooten und damit würde er gleich anfangen!

„Hey, Severus!", rief er laut.

Sichtlich genervt öffnete der Tränkemeister die Augen und sah ihn missbilligend an.

„Sag mal, was hast du angestellt, dass dir jemand die Kehle zerreißen wollte?"

Der müde Ausdruck verschwand sofort von Severus' Gesicht. Erschrocken tastete er seinen Hals ab.

„Ja, genau da. Sag schon, was war es?"

An der Grenze zur Panik rüttelte Severus Sayda wach. Mit einem leicht manischen Gesichtsausdruck bedeutete er ihr, vor die Tür zu gehen und stand auf. Sayda gähnte und schüttelte sich, dann rappelte sie sich ebenfalls hoch und folgte Severus aus dem Büro. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen, da rannte er los.

„Hey, Sev! Warte!", rief sie, doch er wurde nicht langsamer und blieb auch nicht stehen, sondern hetzte den ganzen Weg nach unten in die Kerker, dort in sein Quartier und ins Badezimmer vor den Spiegel. Entgeistert betrachtete er die Kratzer an seinem Hals, die da gestern bestimmt noch nicht gewesen waren.

„Heiliges Kanonenrohr!" Sayda pfiff durch die Zähne. „Was hast du gemacht?"

„Es stellt sich eher die Frage, was _du_ gemacht hast!", entgegnete er. „_Was_ hast du da drauf geschüttet, damals, in der Heulenden Hütte?"

„Phönixtränen! – Aber… Wie kann es sein…?"

„Und wo hattest du die her, wenn ich fragen darf?", unterbrach er sie.

„Von Mundungus Fletcher."

„Mundu… - was?! Von Mundungus Fletcher?! Na, die waren mit Sicherheit über der Haltbarkeitsgrenze! Du hättest ja wenigstens Fawkes anzapfen können. Oder welche aus dem Tränkelabor stehlen können. Schau dir das an! Die Wirkung lässt nach! Bei Merlins zerplatzter Diamantphiolen-Sammlung – _das_ hab' ich noch nie gesehen!"

„Haha, sehr witzig! Wo Slughorn doch auf seinen Zutaten sitzt! Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Dumbledore es _toll_ gefunden hätte, wenn ich seinen Vogel zum Weinen gebracht hätte!"

Doch Severus schien ihr gar nicht so richtig zuzuhören.

„Was mach ich jetzt? Wenn das so weiter geht, verblut' ich noch nachts im Bett!"

Sayda war völlig perplex – so eine Reaktion hätte sie am allerwenigsten von Severus erwartet. Das war ja geradezu Dumbledore-Manier! ‚Oh, was ist das? Das hab' ich ja noch nie gesehen! Komm, lass es uns ausprobieren!'

„Vielleicht solltest du zu Poppy gehen", schlug sie unsicher vor.

„Unsinn! Die ist mittlerweile wahrscheinlich ebenso betrunken wie dein Kumpel Stefan und vergiftet mich noch aus Versehen!"

„Ha. Ha. Du bist nicht so leicht zu vergiften wie du vielleicht denkst! Naja, außer du tust es selbst, aber das rat' ich dir nicht, sonst ist es vielleicht das letzte, was du tust."

„Oh, Kunststück!"

„He, das mein' ich ernst!"

„Ja, sicher. Also, sollte ich morgen nicht zum Frühstück kommen…"

„Vergiss es! Lieber erstick' ich in deinem Blut, als dass ich dich unbeaufsichtigt hier herum hocken lass'! Kannste dir abschminken!"

„Ich bin gar nicht geschminkt…", witzelte Severus herum, während er immer noch interessiert an Naginis Bissen herum fummelte.

„Boah, sach' mal! Haste etz n Knall odda was?"

„Nein", meinte er, plötzlich ganz sachlich, „aber das sieht doch… Das sieht man doch voll! Ungünstig…"

„Mir ist das egal!", sagte Sayda mit tiefster Überzeugung und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wirklich?" Zum ersten Mal wandte Severus seinen Blick vom Spiegel ab und sah sie direkt an.

„Mensch, du zweifelst an meiner Anpassungsfähigkeit! Und jetzt komm mal eben rüber ins Labor, ich glaub', ich hab' da was…"

Anscheinend wieder etwas auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgekehrt – jedenfalls schaute er wieder grimmig drein – folgte Severus ihr hinüber und beobachtete sie, wie sie mit gezielten Handgriffen die Schränke durchwühlte. Vor sich hin murmelnd setzte Sayda einen Kessel mit heißem Wasser auf und begann, verschiedene Zutaten hineinzugeben.

„Was wird das?", fragte Severus ungeduldig, doch sie winkte nur ab. Genervt ließ er sich auf dem zerfledderten Sofa nieder und betrachtete die Muster in den Steinen der Decke.

Es waren kaum 20 Minuten vergangen, als Sayda einen Jubelschrei ausstieß, und er wie von einer Tarantel gestochen in die Höhe schoss, den Zauberstab gezogen. Sie verdrehte grinsend die Augen und reichte ihm einen Kelch voll mit einem tiefglänzenden, silbernen Trank.

„Das ist für jetzt. Es soll sicherstellen, dass die alten Phönixtränen nicht noch weiter ihre Wirkung verlieren." Sie drehte sich wieder zu dem Kessel um. „Und dann hab' ich hier gerade noch eine interessante Entdeckung gemacht… Schau mal, das könnte…" Sie nahm ein Messer zur Hand und schnitt sich in den Zeigefinger.

„Sayda!", rief Severus erschrocken, aber Sayda lächelte nur und trank einen Schluck von dem Gebräu in ihrem Kessel.

„Ah, wow!", meinte sie anerkennend und träufelte ein wenig Diptam-Essenz auf den Schnitt. „_Das_ ist gut! Hey, Krieger, dir tut nicht gerade zufällig der Hintern weh vom vielen Sitzen?"

„Nein, sollte er das?", erkundigte Severus sich misstrauisch und trat neben sie an den Kessel. Darin befand sich ein guter Liter von einem nachtblauen Trank, der mit silbernen Punkten gesprenkelt war. „Was hast du da zusammengebraut?"

„Die Idee kam gerade so über mich: ein Trank mit einer Essenz aus Phönixtränen – dass sind die Pünktchen – um Schmerzen zu lindern und innere Wunden zu heilen." Sayda warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Du bist doch wohl nicht der Meinung, dass das nicht nützlich ist?"

„Also wenn das wirklich funktioniert, bist du reif für die Auszeichnung als Tränkemeisterin. Wirklich, das ist beeindruckend!"

Sayda wurde rot. „Meinst du?"

„Definitiv! Das nächste Seminar ist in Griechenland, soweit ich weiß, und beginnt in wenigen Tagen. Vielleicht kannst du dich ja sogar noch anmelden. Das, was ich gerade getrunken habe, wirkt jedenfalls Wunder…"

„Echt? Mensch, das wäre genial!" Verträumt starrte Sayda auf ihre Kreation. „Was verlangen die denn? Und was genau verstehst du unter den Wundern?"

„Na ja, eigentlich musst du über Monate einfach nur sehr gute Leistungen erzielen und dich super auskennen, aber in diesem Fall… Ich denke, damit brauchst du das ganze Zeug nicht. Schreib doch einfach mal an die zuständigen Leute. Und das Wunder ist: zum ersten Mal seit Monaten tut mir meine Hand nicht mehr weh."

Am nächsten Tag hatte Sayda schon die Bestätigung per Eileule erhalten. Sie machte beinahe Luftsprünge vor Freude und packte so schnell sie konnte ihre Reisetasche, um noch am selben Nachmittag den Portschlüssel zu nehmen.

Als sie wenige Stunden später in Hogsmeade wartete, fiel ihr allerdings auf, dass Severus nicht wirklich einverstanden war, dass sie ging: Er machte ein Gesicht wie mindestens zehn Tage Regenwetter – nichts ungewöhnliches, hätten seine Schüler gesagt, aber Sayda kannte ihn mittlerweile einfach besser – und hielt die ganze Zeit ihre Hand fest, auch wenn er dabei mal wieder so aussah, als würde er gar nicht merken, was er gerade tat. Was ja schon öfter vorgekommen war. Da leuchtete der Portschlüssel, der passenderweise eine zersprungene Glasphiole war, strahlend blau auf und mit einem letzten Blick auf ihren Liebsten verschwand Sayda in Richtung Griechenland, um ihre Tränkemeisterprüfung abzulegen.

/

_A/N: Der Songtext stammt von __**Hard To Say I'm Sorry**__ von __**Chicago**__._


	45. Chapter 45

_Disclaimer: _

_Okay, ich werd' langsam bescheuert mit dem Disclaimer. Also: Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. Die Filmszene: Copyright by Warner Bros. Bonnie Tyler, Harrison Ford, Rea Garvey & Reamonn, Johnny Depp gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe. Dasselbe gilt für Alan Rickman und seine Schauspielkollegen. Bei „Alice im Wunderland" meine ich den Tim Burton Film von 2010 oder so._

_Und meins ist der Rest, nü? :)_

_A/N: Endspurt! Nach diesem kleinen Happen noch ein Kapitel, dann sind wir durch ;)_

/

Sayda landete etwas unsanft auf der Hogsmeader Hauptstraße. Tief atmete sie die frische Luft ein, die so schön anders war als am Mittelmeer. Irgendwie hatte sie sich so sehr an Schottland gewöhnt, dass sie es regelrecht vermisst hatte, auch wenn die drei Wochen am Meer durchaus schön gewesen waren. In die Morgensonne lächelnd machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss hinauf, hob im Gehen die Banne auf und sang halblaut vor sich hin. Schon als sie vor der schweren Flügeltür stand, hörte sie zwei vertraute Stimmen – mal wieder lautstark streitend. Sie verkniff sich ein Grinsen und trat ein. Severus und Minerva blieben wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie sie sahen, und starrten sie an, als wäre ihr ein dritter Arm gewachsen. Saydas Herz klopfte wie wild und einen Moment später fand sie sich in Severus' Armen wieder. Anscheinend hatte sie ihn fast umgerannt, denn er taumelte, noch immer auf derselben Stelle wie zuvor. Minerva begnügte sich mit einem „Schön, dass du wieder da bist!" und ließ sie erst einmal ein wenig allein.

„Na, hast du die Urkunde?", fragte Severus.

„Ja. Du hattest recht, die waren alle total begeistert. Sie wollten aber auch noch wissen, wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin…"

„Und was hast du ihnen erzählt? Dass bei dir zuhause ein seltsamer Typ hockt, der es schafft, sich ständig was einzufangen und zusätzlich noch eine Skele-Wachs – Allergie hat?"

„So was in der Art… Ich hoffe, du bist mir jetzt nicht böse…?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Irgendetwas musstest du denen ja sagen."

Sayda lächelte dankbar. „Und was hast du so getrieben?"

„Ach, ich war ein paar Tage unten in Spinner's End, aber das war nicht gerade der Höhepunkt des Jahres. Dieses Haus macht mich wahnsinnig…"

„Hm, verstehe… Vielleicht solltest du dich nach was anderem umsehen? Irgendeine Idee?"

„Nein, keine Ahnung, aber das werde ich auch nicht allein entscheiden, oder?"

„Nicht?"

„Nein. Ich denke, du hast da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden, du geniale Tränkemeisterin."

„Pf! Aber ich hätte schon eine gute Idee…" Sie schloss verträumt die Augen. „Ja, eine _sehr_ gute Idee…"

„Lass hören."

„Nö, das wird ne Überraschung!"

_It's been so long, so long _

_Since I could hold you, hold you_

_You've been so strong, so strong _

_Through it all_

_It's been so long, so long _

_Since I could hold you, hold you_

_Did I do wrong, do wrong _

_By you_

_It's so good _

_To have you back again  
You've been missed _

_My saving strength  
It's so good _

_To hold you close again  
You were missed _

_My saving strength_

_All of the pain and the words we were saying _

_All the mistakes that I know we're not making now  
All of the fears that tore up inside _

_And all of the tears that you know that I cried for you_

_It feels so good _

_To have you back again  
You were missed _

_My saving strength_

_All of the days that I stood there just waiting _

_All of ways that I hoped you'd stop hating me now  
And all of the fears that I know that you hide _

_And all of the times that I know that you cried for me too_

_It's so good_

_To have you back again  
You were missed _

_My saving strength  
It's so good _

_To have you back again  
You were missed _

_My saving strength_

Schon wenige Tage später hatte Sayda einen Termin mit einem Muggel-Makler vereinbart und konnte es kaum erwarten, sich ein paar Häuschen anzusehen. Ihr Zielort war die Südküste von Wales, an der ein paar hübsche Häuschen standen. Der Makler hatte sie und Severus bestimmt schon zwei Stunden durch den Ort geführt und ihnen so ziemlich alle zu verkaufenden Cottages gezeigt und so langsam mussten sie sich entscheiden. Sayda begutachtete gerade eines der engeren Auswahl und wollte Severus nach seiner Meinung dazu fragen, als ihr ein wunderhübsches Haus ins Auge fiel, das etwas erhöht auf einer kleinen Klippe stand und von der untergehenden Sonne in goldenes Licht getaucht wurde. Es war wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick, sie war sofort hingerissen von dem Bau. Severus folgte ihrem Blick und lächelte.

„Mr Hopkins, ich glaube, das wäre die richtige Wahl."

„Aber Sev, das kostet über eine halbe Million!", hauchte Sayda. „Das können wir uns nie leisten!"

„Ach was, wozu kann man bei diesen Muggeln Kredite aufnehmen?"

„Wollen Sie sich das Haus einmal ansehen?", erkundigte sich der Makler höflich, obwohl es ihm deutlich anzusehen war, dass ihm die Vorstellung, das teurere Häuschen zu verkaufen, sehr gefiel.

„Ja", meinte Sayda mit leuchtenden Augen und zog Severus mit sich hinauf, der irgendwas von „Frauen!" murmelte.

„Hier im Erdgeschoss befinden sich Küche und Wohnzimmer, hier geht es zum Wintergarten und zur Terrasse, dahinter liegt der Garten und es führt ein Weg zum Strand hinunter. Im Obergeschoss sind Badezimmer und mehrere Räume, das eine mit Balkon, für Schlafzimmer, Büro oder -"

„Das ist es!", rief Sayda begeistert. „Sev, das ist wunderbar!"

„Sie haben sie gehört", meinte er mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln zu dem Makler. „Es ist wirklich perfekt." Er schaute sich in den urgemütlichen, lichtdurchfluteten Räumen um und kam nicht umhin, sich schon jetzt darauf zu freuen, in Zukunft hier den ganzen lästigen Papierkram zu erledigen und nicht mehr in dem schmutzigen Loch Spinner's End. Und Sayda war sowieso hin und weg.

Schon am nächsten Tag räumten die beiden das Häuschen in Spinner's End aus. Sie schafften gerade die letzten Umzugskartons auf die Straße, als der stumpfsinnige Muggelnachbar herüber kam und Sayda ansprach: „Sie ziehen aus?"

Severus zog ein Gesicht und ging noch einmal nach drinnen.

„Ja", antwortete Sayda, „wir haben uns für etwas größeres entschieden."

„Ah. Dann wird das Haus verkauft?"

„In der Tat. Interesse?"

„Nein, bin mit meinem gut bedient, machen viel Arbeit, diese Dinger."

Sayda runzelte die Stirn. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob der Nachbar wusste, wovon sie sprach.

„Und Sie wohnen wirklich bei dem? Dachte immer, der wär' Single."

Interessant… Sobald man mit jemandem in einem Haus wohnte, hatte man also einen Beziehung mit demjenigen. Oder mit derjenigen. Was würde der Kerl wohl zu einer WG sagen…?

„Ham Sie Kinder?"

„Ja, zwei Töchter. Und bevor Sie fragen – ja, er ist der Vater, und nein, die waren noch nie hier."

Der Muggel nickte kurz, dann drehte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ging zurück in sein Haus.

„Der war schon _immer_ so, seit er hergezogen ist", meinte Severus, der hinter ihr wieder aufgetaucht war. „Ich glaube, ich habe ganze ein Mal mit dem gesprochen – es war sehr aufschlussreich."

Sayda lachte leise und stapelte die Kisten aufeinander, um sie dann alle zusammen voraus zu ihrem neuen Cottage zu schicken.

„So, das war's dann wohl hier…", sagte sie schließlich und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf das düstere Haus. „Ich muss sagen, dass ich es nicht sehr vermissen werde."

„Nein, ich auch nicht. Zumindest nicht zu sehr. Wie wäre es mit einem Lagerfeuer heute Abend auf der Klippe hinter dem Haus?"

„Super Idee!" Sie küsste ihn sanft und disapparierte mit ihm.

Das Einräumen ging vergleichsweise schnell, es war einfach so viel Platz, dass sie keinerlei Probleme hatten, alles unterzubringen, obwohl sie eine unglaubliche Anzahl an Sofakissen und Porzellan-Sachen von den Vorbesitzern geerbt hatten.

Als die Sonne gerade blutrot über dem Meer unterging, traten sie auf die Klippe hinaus. Der Wind blies ihnen durch die Haare, während sie still dastanden und zusahen, wie die Sonne glühend im Wasser versank. Severus hatte die Arme um Sayda gelegt und nahm durch die salzige Seeluft flüchtig ihren faszinierend zimtigen Duft wahr. Die hohen Gräser wiegten sich im Wind, die Wellen rollten rauschend auf den schmalen Streifen Sand-Kies-Strand.

„Sayda… möchtest du mich heiraten?"

Eine letzte Möwe flog schreiend über sie hinweg und verschwand im Sonnenuntergang. Weiß schimmerten die Muscheln am Strand unter der Klippe, feucht und salzverkrustet vom Meerwasser.

„Ja. Ja, Sev, ich will."

Irgendwann lagen sie nebeneinander im raschelnden Gras und betrachteten den immer dunkler werdenden Himmel, an dem sich bereits die ersten Sterne zeigten. Und ein wenig später, vor einem Lagerfeuer aus Treibholz, lag Sayda zusammengerollt in Severus' Schoß, lauschte auf das Knistern der Flammen und überlegte, ob sie jemals in ihrem Leben schon einmal so glücklich gewesen war wie in diesem wunderschönen Augenblick.

Am Morgen wachte Sayda auf, weil sie ein bisschen fror. Sie konnte das Meer auf den Strand laufen hören und der Geruch nach kalter Asche lag in der kühlen Morgenluft. Severus spürte, wie sie zitterte, und nahm sie noch ein wenig fester in den Arm. Seine Sayda. Wahrscheinlich für immer.

Als die Sonne schließlich langsam über den Gipfel der Klippe kroch, rappelten sich die beiden schläfrig vom noch immer taufeuchten Boden hoch. Die Decke, auf der sie gelegen hatten, war klamm und selber fühlten sie sich ähnlich.

Plötzlich stöhnte Severus laut auf: „Bei Merlins versengtem Bart – wie kann man nur so vergesslich sein?! Sayda, den hätte ich dir eigentlich gestern schon geben sollen…" Er hielt Eileen Prince's Ring mit den Edelsteinen in der Hand und steckte ihn ihr vorsichtig an den Finger.

Auf Saydas Gesicht breitete sich ein Dauergrinsen aus.

„Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das? Aber das ist schon gut so, sonst hätte ich ja kein passendes Gegenstück!"

Beim Frühstück planten sie dann zusammen die Hochzeit und hatten sich schon bald auf Siria und Minerva als Trauzeugen geeinigt und auch darauf, die ganze Sache klein und geheim zu halten. Ging ja nun wirklich niemanden etwas an. Außerdem waren wenige, ausgewählte Gäste weniger arbeitsaufwendig. Nachdem nur fünf Leute kommen sollten, arrangierten sie alles schon für zwei Wochen später.

Am Abend war Sayda noch einmal bei Morgaine zu Besuch (zum letzten Mal alleine). Morgaine erspähte sofort, als sie die Wohnung betrat, den Ring an Saydas Finger und ihre Augen wurden groß.

„Oh, Sayda, du heiratest? Wie heißen Bonnie und Lini dann in Zukunft? Na, komm! Sag schon!"

„Snape…"

Mit einem lauten Krachen fiel Morgaine vom Stuhl. Sayda wurde knallrot und sah zum Fenster hinaus, obwohl sie das Londoner Nachtleben gerade am allerwenigsten interessierte.

„Nein! Sag mir, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist! Sag mir, dass du mich verarschst!"

Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und drehte sich nicht um.

„Oh, Sayda! Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich sagen soll! Es gibt nur einen Snape, den man heiraten kann, oder? Der hat nicht noch zufällig einen Bruder oder so was?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste…", meinte Sayda leise.

„Oh Mann, das haut den stärksten Riesen aus den Latschen. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine… Boah, Sayda, ich freu mich so für dich!"

„Ach, plötzlich?"

„Auch zuvor, das war nur so ein Schock! Ich meine – nicht jeder heiratet Severus Snape…"

„Das will ich auch hoffen…"

„Aaaach, jetzt sei doch nicht so pingelig, du weißt genau, was ich mein'!" Morgaine umarmte sie fest und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Du hättest auch den Penner von der Straße nehmen können, wenn ihr glücklich wärt, das wäre mir egal."

„Ah. Klar. Wie hast du es eigentlich gemerkt? Ich mein', viele Leute tragen Ringe…"

„Ja, aber nicht _so einen_! Das ist ein Bandring, eine Art Statussymbol bei alten, reinblütigen Familien. Eine junge Frau bekommt ihn von ihrem Verehrer mit dem Heiratsantrag und sie trägt ihn ihr ganzes Leben lang und wird auch mit ihm begraben, es sei denn, sie hat einen oder mehrere Söhne, dann gibt sie den Ring an den ältesten weiter. So ist die Tradition."

Sayda starrte ihre Freundin an. „Wirklich?"

„Ja. Der ist wertvoll, Sayda. Du musst Severus wirklich etwas bedeuten, wenn er dir so einen Ring schenkt. Er wird von seiner Mutter sein, nehme ich an…"

Mehr als ein stummes Nicken brachte Sayda nicht mehr zustande.

/

_A/N: Der Song heißt __**Back Again**__ und ist von __**Reamonn**__._


	46. Chapter 46

_Disclaimer: _

_Okay, ich werd' langsam bescheuert mit dem Disclaimer. Also: Alle bekannten Personen, Orte etc. gehören natürlich JKR. Die Filmszene: Copyright by Warner Bros. Bonnie Tyler, Harrison Ford, Rea Garvey & Reamonn, Johnny Depp gehören auch nicht mir, sie sind reale Personen, deren Namen ich mir nur geborgt habe. Dasselbe gilt für Alan Rickman und seine Schauspielkollegen. Bei „Alice im Wunderland" meine ich den Tim Burton Film von 2010 oder so._

_Und meins ist der Rest, nü? :)_

_**A/N: Soo, meine geschätzten Leser… Hiermit endet die Story um Sayda und Sevi. Eventuell schreib ich irgendwann ein Sequel, bzw. ich schreib auf jeden Fall eins, nur ob ich es poste ist die Frage, die Resonanz war ja jetzt nicht so der Hammer… Ihr könntet mir ja zur Abwechslung nochmal ganz dolle reviewen, ob ihr Lust da drauf hättet. Selbstverständlich möchte ich mich trotzdem bedanken fürs Lesen, ganz besonders bei **_**ARSnape**_**, die am allermeisten reviewt hat (beziehungsweise fast als einzige…) Daaaaaaaankeschööööööön und viel Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitelchen! :D Ihr wisst ja, was kommt ;)**_

_**Und noch was zur „schreienden Schottin", die nochmal auftaucht: Das ist absolut nicht meine Meinung über Bonnie Tyler, das ist die Meinung, die ich Severus angehängt habe. Für mich ist Bonnie die allerallerbeste Sängerin, die es gibt, und auch eine wundervolle Persönlichkeit, und nichts, aber auch wirklich nichts, würde mich dazu bringen, sie als eine Nebelkrähe oder sonstiges zu bezeichnen! Nur dass das gesagt ist!**_

/

Ein paar Tage vor der Hochzeit rückten dann Morgaine und Siria an, um das Brautpaar auszustatten, wobei sich letztere großzügig erbot, „das griesgrämige Fledermäuschen" zu übernehmen. Sirias erster Weg führte zum Kleiderschrank, den sie schwungvoll durchwühlte, während Severus mit undefinierbarem Blick daneben stand.

„So. Wie ich sehe, hast du keinen Anzug im Angebot."

„Ganz recht."

„Und was willst du dann anziehen?"

„Was ganz normales."

„Oh nein! Kommt gar nicht in Frage! Nicht die alten Hogwartsroben!"

„Eine neue?"

„No way!"

„Ja was denn dann?"

„Einen Anzug."

„Ja genau. Ich und ein Anzug! Bei dem Anblick fällst du ja auf der Stelle tot um!"

„Nur, weil ich's nicht gewöhnt bin."

„Und du willst dich bis in drei Tagen daran gewöhnen? – Das glaubst du ja selbst nicht!"

„Na gut, in Gott's Namen, dann ziehste halt so nen Hogwartsfummel an. Aber lass bitte diesen Flatterumhang weg, wir wollen schließlich nicht einen auf „Die Schöne und das Biest" machen!" Siria war schneller aus dem Zimmer verschwunden, als Severus reagieren konnte.

Währenddessen stattete Morgaine Sayda aus. Sie hatten sich für ein bodenlanges, weißes Kleid mit weitem Rückenausschnitt entschieden, dazu hohe Schuhe. Als Haarschmuck dienten weiße Orchideen an silbernen Spangen, außerdem eine silberne Kette mit einer schneeweißen Kugel als Anhänger und passende Ohrringe. Als sie mit ihrem Werk fertig war, betrachtete Morgaine es aus einiger Entfernung.

„Oh, großer Merlin! Severus wird der Schlag treffen!"

Sayda ging hinüber zum großen Spiegel.

„Ja. Definitiv. Stell schon mal ein paar Leute mit Kissen bereit, falls er umfällt."

Severus traf wirklich beinahe der Schlag. Nachdem er Sayda in ihrem Kleid gesehen hatte, sagte er eine halbe Stunde lang erst mal gar nichts und war auch nicht richtig ansprechbar – was Siria nicht so toll fand. Sie wollte unbedingt, dass er sich noch einmal die Haare wusch. Irgendwann gab sie es jedoch auf und ging, etwas von „verlotterter Snape-Optik" vor sich hin murmelnd, ins Haus, um sich ebenfalls umzuziehen.

„Hallo? Erde an Severus! Begeben Sie sich bitte sofort an den gewünschten Ort, wir wollen anfangen!", rief Sayda. Dann fügte sie noch hinzu: „Und ich will nicht ewig warten…"

In diesem Moment kam Siria in einem tiefblauen Cocktailkleid zurück. Sie verdrehte die Augen, als sie Severus noch immer an Ort und Stelle vorfand.

„Mad man in love… Fledermäuschen, ich rate dir, deinen Platz einzunehmen."

Das hatte gesessen. Mit einem extrem finsteren Blick trollte er sich.

„Mensch, so hat er mich auch die ganze Zeit angeschaut, als ich ihm was Passendes zum Anziehen raussuchen wollte. Die Folge davon ist, dass er heute keinen Anzug trägt."

„Ein Glück, dass er dir das ausgeredet hat! Severus im Anzug – da setzt bei mir die Vorstellungskraft aus!"

Siria machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht, dann wandte sie sich wieder dem ernsteren Thema zu: „Jetzt darfst du dann gleich da vor gehen…"

„_Super_. Ich mein', ich freu' mich schon, aber ich bin so verdammt aufgeregt!"

„Sayda. Ganz ruhig. Es kann nichts passieren. Es gibt kein großes Publikum und die Erwartungen werden nicht hoch gesetzt. Schließlich handelt es sich bei deinem Auserwählten um Severus."

„Pf! Das macht das alles viel leichter!"

„Ja klar, also gar kein Problem. Er hat keine Erfahrung, du hast keine Erfahrung – ist doch perfekt!"

„Siria, du bist ungemein motivierend! Jetzt geht's mir gleich viel besser! Was, wenn etwas schief geht?"

„Ach was, das wird erstens nicht passieren und zweitens wird er dir das schon verzeihen. Er verzeiht dir alles."

„Na, wenn du meinst…"

„Ja, und nun komm!" Siria hakte ihre beste Freundin unter und führte sie auf die Klippe, wo ein etwas älterer Herr mit der Statur eines Lichtmasts vor einer einsamen Reihe von vier Stühlen wartete.

Und neben ihm Severus. Saydas Herz schlug augenblicklich schneller. Auch wenn er sich nichts anmerken ließ, sah sie ihm an, dass er unglaublich nervös war. Von irgendwoher aus dem Nichts tönte eine leise Musik, die Sayda verblüfft als die Instrumental-Version von „Amazed" enttarnte. Bonnie und Eline saßen Kekse essend auf Morgaines Schoß, Icarus sah mal wieder verboten gut aus, Poppy wirkte in ihrer Krankenschwesterntracht irgendwie fehl am Platz und Minerva tupfte sich schon jetzt mit einem Schottenkaro-Taschentuch die Augen. Sayda hatte das Gefühl, gleich umzukippen, als sie sich neben Severus stellte, das Gesicht dem großen, dünnen Zauberer zugewandt, der sie jetzt gleich trauen sollte. Sie bekam nur die Hälfte von dem mit, was der Kerl letztendlich sagte. Fast hätte sie ihren Einsatz vergessen und murmelte gerade noch rechtzeitig ein hastiges „Ja!".

„Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen."

Mit zitternden Fingern griff Sayda nach Severus' Händen, ihr war schwindlig vor Aufregung. Ein kurzer Blick in seine Augen, so dunkel wie Zartbitterschokolade, und in stillem Einverständnis besiegelten sie ihren Bund fürs Leben. Silbernes Konfetti regnete auf sie herab und am Rande ihres Bewusstseins nahm Sayda ein gerührtes Schluchzen wahr, doch in diesem Augenblick war sie einfach nur froh, dass sie sich um nichts anderes kümmern musste, als um das vertraute Gefühl der Wärme, das sich nun langsam, aber stetig in ihr ausbreitete. Ihre Lippen auf seinen, der weiche, schwarze Stoff zwischen ihren Fingern.

Als sie sich endlich wieder von ihrem Liebsten loseisen konnte, hatte jemand schon eine gewaltige Stereoanlage herbeigezaubert und Siria machte sich an einer CD zu schaffen. Sayda machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihre Freundin davon abzuhalten und wartete nur ungeduldig, was sie diesmal anstellen würde.

„Ähm, ja…", begann Siria, nachdem sie sich ein Mikrophon geschnappt hatte, „also, ich bin die Siria – wie hoffentlich mittlerweile alle wissen… Ich wage zu behaupten, dass ich Saydas beste Freundin bin, auch wenn wir uns in den letzten Jahren nicht immer ganz einig waren – okay, es war doch eher selten, auch wenn wir uns meist wieder zusammengerauft haben. Naja, egal. Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass sie nun endlich jemanden gefunden hat, der ihren ironischen Charakter so passend ergänzt…"

Leises Gelächter.

„… und für Severus freu' ich mich natürlich auch. Was wäre schon ein Fledermäuschen ohne Beute.

Naja, wie auch immer, bevor ich jetzt zerfleischt werde: Ich hab' den Song für euch beide ausgesucht und finde, er passt einfach perfekt auf euch. Und seid bitte nicht sauer, ich hab' euch beide echt gern, auch wenn das vielleicht oft nicht so rüber kommt…"

_When I first saw you, I saw love_

_And the first time you touched me, I felt love_

_And after all this time, you're still the one I love_

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come, my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holdin' on  
We're still together still goin' strong_

_You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
_

_You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss goodnight_

_Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holdin' on  
We're still together still goin' strong_

_You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
_

_You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss goodnight_

_You're still the one_

_You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
_

_You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss goodnight_

_I'm so glad we made it_

_Look how far we've come, my baby_

Irgendwann hatte Sayda angefangen zu tanzen. Mit fliegenden, blonden Haaren und in ihrem schneeweißen Kleid hatte sie einmal mehr wie eine Lichtgestalt gewirkt, das perfekte Gegenstück zu ihrem Partner.

Nun lag sie in Severus' Armen und genoss die Sonne, die Augen geschlossen und ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Jemand hatte einen Tisch mit einer weißen Decke und weißen Bänken herbeigezaubert, auf dem sich nun die Leckereien türmten. Bonnie und Eline versuchten sich gegenseitig zu füttern und sauten sich dabei so richtig ein. Letzterer gefiel das jedoch nach einer Zeit nicht mehr und sie fing an zu schreien wie am Spieß.

„Ach, komm schon", meinte Siria aufmunternd und fuhr ihr mit einer Serviette durchs Gesicht. „Bist wohl ein Sensibelchen, hm? Genau wie der Papa…" Dafür kassierte sie einen bösen Blick, den sie jedoch mit einem Grinsen wegsteckte. „Mensch, Kleine, ich bin ein Fan von deinen Augen! Schoko-braun. _Geil_."

„Severus, sie findet deine Augen toll!", neckte Minerva und Poppy nickte zustimmend.

„Sehr witzig", entgegnete er und beugte sich zu seiner Tochter hinüber. „Das ist doch eine ganz andere Farbe."

„Eine andere Farb_nuance_ vielleicht, aber grob gesehen sind sie gleich", beharrte Minerva.

„Ja. _Sicher_." Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen griff Severus nach dem nächstbesten Gegenstand in seiner Nähe und hatte einen Moment später ein riesiges Stück Käse-Sahne-Torte auf dem Teller.

„Wusste gar nicht, dass du so gern Süßes isst", kommentierte Siria und schaufelte sich nun ebenfalls den Teller voll.

„Ist halt n Süßer", meinte Sayda, die sich nun auch in eine aufrechte Position begeben hatte, und lehnte sich an seine Schulter.

Severus sagte nichts dazu, doch er wurde kaum merklich rot und begann, konzentriert mit der Gabel in der Torte herumzustochern.

„Oh weia…" Morgaine, die Severus streng genommen zum ersten Mal traf und ihn bisher aufmerksam studiert hatte, sah Eline an. „Da sieht man die Verwandtschaft. Dunkle Haare, dunkle Augen. _Süß_. Aber Bonnie kommt viel mehr nach Sayda, sie verhält sich auch fast schon so."

„Es wäre ja auch schlimm, _drei_ solche Wesen auf dieser Welt herumrennen zu lassen. Zwei sind meiner Meinung nach genug", fügte Siria hinzu.

Severus warf ihr einen äußerst finsteren Blick zu und murmelte etwas, das wie „Und von deiner Sorte ist _ein_ Exemplar schon eine Landplage!" klang und Minerva und Poppy zum Lachen brachte.

Die Sticheleien von beiden Seiten zogen sich noch den ganzen restlichen Tag hin und Severus musste am Abend noch eine ganze Menge „schreiende Schottin" ertragen – was irgendwann zu „schreiender Sayda" wurde, als Siria ganz nebenbei die Musik abdrehte und Sayda einen auf unfreiwillige Karaoke machte, woraufhin sie – knallrot und fuchsteufelswild – ihre Freundin dreimal ums Haus jagte.

Doch nun, kurz nach Mitternacht, war endlich Ruhe und Frieden eingekehrt. Severus stand auf der Klippe, die Arme um Sayda geschlungen, und blickte über das schwarze Meer hinweg und lauschte der Brandung, die auf den Strand unter ihnen lief.

„Irgendwie bin ich auch ein bisschen froh, dass die Dauerfete vorbei ist", meinte Sayda nach einer Weile lächelnd. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass man zu neunt so viel Mist bauen kann."

„Und die gute Siria hat am Schluss ein bisschen viel getrunken."

„Naja, ja. Aber sie hatte doch recht. Was würden Pomona & Co. sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass wir heute geheiratet haben?" Bei dem Gedanken an eine völlig zugedröhnte Siria, die lautstark „Sayda Snape?! – Das ist _der_ Witz des Tages!" über die Wiese gebrüllt hatte, musste sie grinsen.

„Gestern."

„Gestern?"

„Das war gestern, es ist bereits ein paar Minuten nach Mitternacht, Liebes. Sag mal – du hast nicht zufällig Lust, heute Nacht wieder hier draußen zu schlafen?"

„Wenn du mir nicht die Klippe runter purzelst."

/

_A/N: __**Amazed**__ ist von __**Bonnie Tyler**__ (unter anderen). Der zweite Song heißt __**You're Still The One**__ und ist von __**Shania Twain**__._

/

_A/N: Nochmal die Erinnerung: Wer ein Sequel möchte – bitte reviewen!_


End file.
